Nordics: Excursión sobre la nieve!
by RoseKida
Summary: Cinco nórdicos se aventuran sobre las montañas danesas, en medio de un frío extremo. El propósito es ¿fortalecer sus lazos? ¿Qué pasará cuando viejos recuerdos, que parecen ya enterrados en las arenas del tiempo, salgan a la luz? Tal vez revivan tiempos que parecían olvidados... Nota: Subido a rating T por leve violencia y breves alusiones a sufrimiento emocional.
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Sí, para mi pesar, ni Hetalia ni ninguno de los cinco nórdicos me pertenece... ahora iré a un lado a cortarme las venas...

* * *

El paisaje escandinavo era sin duda excepcional en aquella época del año. Las montañas coronadas de nieve, la helada brisa, los árboles cubiertos de la fina y delicada escarcha. Aquel cuadro tan idílico inspiraba al alma tanta paz, tanto sosiego, tanta tranquilidad…

-¡GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bien… tal vez tranquilidad no sea precisamente la palabra correcta... al menos no si los cinco países nórdicos se encontraban juntos, precisamente en _ese_ momento y en _ese _lugar.

-_Dan_, eres tan torpe -la gélida voz del noruego combinaba perfectamente con la atmósfera-. Es la quinta vez que te resbalas en la nieve. Ten más cuidado, o nadie se responsabiliza si te caes por uno de esos fiordos*. Y te advierto que la mayoría son increíblemente profundos. No saldrías de allí JAMÁS… aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no sea tan mala idea…

-¡_NOR_! ¡No seas tan malo con él! ¡_Tanska*_, ¿estás bien?! –preguntó el buen Finlandia preocupado.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡CLA… CLARO QUE Sí, _FIN_! -respondió un maltrecho Dinamarca, invirtiendo la poca energía que le quedaba en fanfarronear- ¡TODOS SABEN QUE NADIE PUEDE CONTRA EL _NORDENS KONGE*_, NI SIQUIERA ESTE CLIMA INVERNAL Y SALVAJE! Sólo que estos zapatos... -lloriqueó por lo bajo.

-Te dije que te pusieras las botas para nieve, tonto… pero tú insististe en que no los necesitabas… ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que esta es la épocas más cruda del año, y que nieva mucho? A veces creo que tienes la cabeza llena de _Salmiakk*_…

-¡_Norge_! ¡No tienes que ser tan duro conmigo…!-se quejó el danés haciendo un puchero- Además, en la época vikinga jamás usé ninguno de esos inútiles zapatos, y aun así afronté con mucho valor temporales peores que estos, porque yo soy y siempre seré el mejor de todos los… ¡GYAHHHHH!

Al hacer un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie (y fanfarronear, otra vez), el danés se había vuelto a caer en la nieve. El noruego, soltando un suspiro de resignación, no tuvo otra opción más que ir y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Que conste que sólo lo hago porque no quiero que nos retrasemos más de lo que ya estamos, tonto…

-_Thahk_, Nhroghe*… -fue lo único que se le pudo entender al danés al tener la cara hundida en la nieve.

* * *

Al ver que el noruego tenía problemas para ayudar al danés a ponerse de pie, por ser más grande que él, Finlandia decidió ir a socorrerlos a ambos. Atrás se quedaron Islandia y Suecia, acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas, pero no por eso menos irritados.

-Ahhhh… me pregunto ahora quién fue el que nos metió en todo esto…

-Hmp.

-…el que quería hacer una "divertida" excursión a las montañas…

-Hmp.

-…los cinco juntos para "estrechar lazos"…

-Hmp.

-…precisamente en la época más fría del año…

El Mmmmmmmmmmm ...

Los dos fijaron la vista en el danés, y suspiraron, resignados. No había necesidad de mencionar en voz alta al único cabezota al cual se le ocurría algo como eso.

Dinamarca aún no lograba ponerse de pie, y lo que es peor, ahora había arrastrado a los otros dos nórdicos más bajos, que intentaban ayudarlo, al suelo junto con él. Suecia, de muy mal humor, tuvo que moverse de su sitio para ir en socorro del trío. Islandia, por su parte, se recostó en el troco de un árbol, sobándose las sienes, sintiéndose extraño al no tener a Mr. Puffin en su hombro. Lo que sucedía era que, al enterarse de que había sido Dinamarca el autor de la invitación, el frailecillo había decidido quedarse en casa. El peliplateado maldecía por lo bajo por no haber él tomado la misma decisión.

-Ahhhhhhhh… incluso esa ave es más lista que nosotros cinco…

* * *

*Un **fiordo** es una angosta entrada de mar formada por la inundación de un valle excavado o parcialmente tallado por acción de glaciares. Los fiordos destacan por sus grandes profundidades.

_*_En esta historia, los personajes se referirán a otros países y así mismos como se les conoce en su propio idioma.

**Ej: -**Finlandia llama a Dinamarca "_Tanska"_, el equivalente para "Dinamarca" en finlandés. A veces le dice sencillamente _Ta_, para abreviar. / Dinamarca en danés, noruego y sueco: _Danmark_, o_ Dan_, para abreviar. / Dinamarca en islandés: Danmörk, o_ Dan_ para abreviar.

-Noruega en finlandés: Norja. / Noruega en danés, noruego y sueco: _Norge_. / Noruega en islandés: Noregur. / Creo que todos usan _Nor_, para abreviar :)

-Suecia en finlandés: _Ruotsi_ (no sé porque ese nombre xD), o _Ru_ para abreviar. / Suecia en danés, noruego y sueco: Sverige, o Sve para abreviar. / Suecia en islandés: _Svíþjóð_, o_ Sví _para abreviar (vamos, ¿quién rayos podría pronunciar esa palabra sin trabarse O.o?).

-Finlandia en finlandés: _Suomi _(Fin-san sí que usa nombres raros, incluso para referirse a sí mismo O.o). / Finlandia en danés, noruego, sueco e islandés: _Finland_. / Sí, todos usan _Fin_ para abreviar...

-Islandia en finlandés: _Islanti_./ Islandia en danés, noruego y sueco: _Island_./ Islandia en islandés: _Ísland _o_ Iceland_./ Todos usan _Is_ para abreviar.

Ok… incluso yo misma me he hecho un nudo en la cabeza xD. Pero bueno, después de un tiempo, creo que uno de acostumbra a este rollo de los nombres de cada país en cinco idiomas diferentes ._.

***_Nordens Konge:_**_ "_El Rey del norte",la manera como al presumido de Dinamarca le gusta autodenominarse.

***Tak, Norge: "**Gracias, Noruega", en danés.

_*__**Salmiakk**_**: **Golosina salada muy popular en Países Bajos, en el norte de Alemania y en los países nórdicos, que tiene como principales ingredientes el regaliz y el cloruro amónico. Muchos usuarios mencionan que es un producto de gusto adquirido (o sea que en realidad sabe horrible, pero con el tiempo, de tanto comerlo, como que le vas cogiendo el gusto. La verdad no puedo dar mi opinión porque nunca lo he probado xD).

* * *

Bueno... este capítulo fue la introducción a una historia llena de las tonterías de Dinamarca, del pobre de Noruega teniendo que aguantarlo... y en resumen, de las aventuras de cinco nórdicos muy, muy sexis caminando por la nieve... xD

Ya iré subiendo los demás capítulos poco a poco. Gracias por leer!

Ah, por cierto... Dejen un review... ¿sí? :)


	2. Bror, eres molesto

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni ninguno de los cinco nórdicos me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei... para mi pesar...

* * *

Recapitulando. Los cinco nórdicos se habían aventurado en una expedición a través las montañas danesas, por invitación del mismo dueño de casa y anfitrión, Dinamarca. Sin embargo, este no les había informado de un pequeño detalle… y es que en su país, en aquel momento, era la peor época del año. Según él, tal clima salvaje les permitiría revivir su "época dorada", cuando eran rudos y estoicos vikingos, que no cedían ante nada. Sin embargo, a los otros cuatro, la idea parecía no haberles hecho mucha gracia.

Ahora, los cinco nórdicos avanzaban, tres de ellos (Noruega, Finlandia y Dinamarca) con los abrigos llenos de nieve que intentaban por todos los medios sacudir.

-¡NO SALE, NO SALE! ¡_NORGE_! ¡LA NIEVE ES TAN PEGAJOSA! -se quejó el danés a los gritos.

-Mejor cállate, _Dan_. Para comenzar, fuiste tú el que nos arrastró a esta odisea sin sentido. Y no me hagas recordar que fue por tu culpa que _Fin_ y yo terminamos en este estado, porque tú no dejabas de moverte y patalear mientras tratábamos de ayudarte. Si no hubiera sido por _Sve_, seguiríamos allí, tirados en la nieve y congelándonos por culpa de tu inmadurez. Ahora déjame en paz.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Dinamarca al fin cerró la boca (cosa muy rara) y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, cabizbajo. Noruega realmente parecía muy molesto. Era cierto que él siempre tenía ese semblante misterioso, inexpresivo, hasta tenebroso… pero ahora, parecía haberse enojado en serio…

Mientras el danés se debatía entre pedirle disculpas a su mejor amigo o no, este último tenía una cara del mismísimo infierno. Por su parte el finlandés observaba la tensa atmósfera con nerviosismo.

-Ahhhhh… _Ta_ realmente sabe cómo sacar de quicio a N_or_… bueno, en realidad, él es todo un experto en cómo sacar de sus casillas a otras personas también… creo yo… ¿Qué crees tú, _Ruot_…?

-¿De quiénes estás hablando? -Suecia le lanzó al finés "esa" mirada.

-¡OHHHHHGYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡De nadie, de nadie… no me estaba refiriendo a ti, _Ru_, ni quise dar a entender que _Ru_ es alguien que se sale rápidamente de sus casillas! ¡ES DECIR! ¡¿ALGUIEN QUIERE UN POCO DE _VODKA_*?!

Lo primero que se le ocurrió al pobre finlandés para suavizar el ambiente fue sacar de su abrigo una botella de vodka. Vodka finlandés, eso sí. Además, él mismo necesitaba un trago ahora mismo. Era lo único que le ayudaba a controlarse cuando estaba de los nervios.

-¡Haberlo mencionado antes!- Dinamarca, regresando repentinamente a su buen humor, le arrebató la botella al más bajo de un sólo movimiento, arrancándole un quejido. -¡Ah… el néctar de los dioses..! -entonces, empezó a beberse el contenido de golpe.

-¡Taaaa! ¡No bebas a fondo blanco*! ¡Déjame un poco a mí también! -sollozó el finlandés al ver como el danés se tomaba su preciada bebida como si de agua se tratase, y sin haberle dado tiempo a él para tomarse un solo traguito.

-Hmp… _Fin_, no bebas demasiado. Luego soy yo el que tiene que llevarte sobre mi espalda…

-¡RUUUUU! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! -el finlandés se sonrojó violentamente-. ¡Además, hace ya mucho que eso no ha pasado! Necesito alcohol para resistir el frío… y también para calmar mi sistema nervioso…

-¿Hpm? -Suecia volvió a mirar al finés con "esa" mirada.

-¡GYAAAAAH! ¡No quiero decir que tú me pongas nervioso! ¡ES DECIR! ¡_Ta_, devuélveme esa botella AHORA!

El danés negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la botella de sus labios. Entonces, el finlandés, en un inesperado y poco común acto impulsivo, se abalanzó sobre él. Al final, después de un largo forcejeo, el más bajo prácticamente le arrebató la bebida de la boca al rubio más alto.

-Realmente no conocía ese lado de Fin… -le susurró un sorprendido Islandia a su hermano mayor.

-Mmmm… realmente no conoces a _Fin_ hasta que de bebida se trata… es como si al privarle de su "elixir de vida" activaras su lado salvaje. Por favor, Is, nunca lo hagas… -pidió un preocupado Noruega, mirando a los ojos de su _lillebror*._

-Ni pensarlo… no estoy tan loco… -aseguró el menor, mirando de reojo a Dinamarca, quien se incorporaba a duras penas después de la paliza que le había dado el rubio más bajo.

-¡_VODKA_! ¡_VODKA_! ¡_VODKA_! –chillaba Finlandia sin cesar, con su trofeo en mano, mientras Suecia, llevándoselo a rastras, lo alejaba del danés.

* * *

-¡AHHH…AHHH…AHHH…AHHH…! -era la centésima vez que Dinamarca se quejaba-. ¡Quiero descansar!

-Vamos a seguir -fue la tajante respuesta que recibió de Noruega.

-¡Pero _Norge_! ¡Tengo los pies congelados! ¡No quiero seguir!

-Esa es tu culpa. Por no haberme hecho caso. Ah, y vamos a seguir.

-¡Pero estoy a punto de congelarme!

-Aquí has vivido por cientos de años. Estás acostumbrado. Vamos a seguir.

-¡Pero tengo resaca!

-Tu problema. _Fin_ también tiene, y no se está quejando. Vamos a seguir.

-¡Pero a él lo carga _Sve_! ¡Yo también quiero que alguien me cargue a mí! -sollozó un berrinchudo Dinamarca. De pronto, paró en seco, y se le ocurrió una idea. Acercándose con sigilo al noruego, lo abrazó sorpresivamente por la espalda.

-_Norge_… ¿me cargas en tu espalda? -susurró al oído del más bajo, sobresaltándolo y consiguiendo que ponga cara de aturdimiento.

-Ni loco -después de unos breves segundos, el noruego había reaccionado, empujando al mayor con violencia lejos de él. -Y vamos a seguir.

El danés, resignado, soltó un suspiró. Entonces, hizo puchero, empezó a hacer una rabieta sobre la nieve, pero nadie le hizo caso. Debía cambiar de táctica. Tal vez _Norge_ seguía enojado. Si conseguía que lo perdonase, probablemente podría convencerlo de que convenciera a los demás, de descansar un momento. ¡Claro! Era una excelente idea, porque era suya, y él era un genio…

Dinamarca soltó una risita por lo bajo, orgulloso de su enorme astucia…

-Mmmmm… ¡_NORGE_!

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Al hablar contigo, gasto energía que mi cuerpo bien podría transformar en calor. En otras palabras, por prestarte atención podría congelarme. Ahora, habla rápido.

-Esto… ¿sigues enojado conmigo?

-Hmmp… -gruñó el noruego. En realidad sí seguía enojado porque, por culpa del danés, se hallaba en media de una odisea sin sentido, su abrigo se había llenado de nieve y él había padecido frío innecesario. Sin embargo, si le decía que no…

_Flash Back_

-¡NORGE! ¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME! -gritaba un borracho y desinhibido (todavía más) Dinamarca a los cuatro vientos, mientras el aludido sólo atinaba a sobarse el puente de la nariz, exasperado.

-_Dan_, eres realmente muy molesto. Y más todavía en ese estado. Ah… y no, no te perdono.

-¡PERO _NORGEEEEEEEEEE_! -el danés arrastraba las palabras- ¡DESDE SIEMPRE, TÚ HAS SIDO EL MEJOR DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS… Y TODOS AQUÍ SON TESTIGOS DE ESO!

-Estás borracho. Y no, no te perdono.

-¡_NORGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!

-No te perdono.

-¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOR! _NORGE_, PERDÓNAME _NORGE_… PERDÓNAME _NORGE_… PERDÓNAME _NORGE_… PERDÓNAME _NORGE_… -Dinamarca había empezado a hincar con insistencia las costillas del chico, quién, aunque traía un grueso abrigo encima, podía sentir los fuertes piquetes que le aplicaba el otro.

-_NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… por los viejos tiempos… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… por nuestra época de oro… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… por la cruz escandinava plasmada en nuestras banderas… ah, y también en ese lindo broche que traes en el cabello… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… _NORGE_… por tu _troll_* y esas patéticas criaturas mágicas que dices ver pero que en realidad no existen… ¡_NORGE_! -de pronto, el danés se atrevió a jalar del rizo de su mejor amigo.

Los otros dos nórdicos (conscientes) dejaron de respirar un instante, al ver más que anonadados lo que el danés había osado hacer. Entonces, se voltearon hacia Noruega, expectantes por su reacción.

-Ehhh… este… ¿No… _Norge_…? -el Danés palideció, aterrado, al darse cuenta de la expresión que el noruego ahora traía en la cara-

_-Danmark_… te perdono por decir que traigo un broche en el cabello, te perdono además el que te hayas atrevido a insultar a mis amigos mitológicos… pero eso último… te juro por el mismísimo _Tor_* que realmente vas a arrepentirte de haberlo hecho… -amenazó Noruega, con un aura asesina rodeándolo, mientras hacía tronar sus puños.

* * *

El danés sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza, mientras, Noruega, que caminaba delante suyo, parecía sentirse mejor al haberse desfogado.

-_Norge_…

¿Dije sentirse mejor? Bueno, con Dinamarca al lado, la sensación de tranquilidad que uno podía sentir era realmente MUY, MUY momentánea. El noruego suspiró, y prefirió ignorar al otro.

-_Norge_…

…

Noruega cerró los ojos con fuerza, y trató de contra hasta diez.

-_Norge_…

…

Noruega apretó los puños con fuerza, y trató de contra hasta veinte.

-_Noooorgeeee_…

…

Noruega contrajo todo su cuerpo con fuerza, y trató de contra hasta treinta.

¡_NORGEEEEEEEEE_!

Noruega no pudo más, y explotó...

-¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¿QUÉ #$%&amp;#$ ES LO QUE QUIERES AHORA?

Sí, era muy, muy, realmente muy difícil exasperar al impasible Noruega… pero, como bien lo dijo Finlandia, Dinamarca en verdad podía…

Los otros tres nórdicos, incluido el finés, que se encontraba sobre la espalda de Suecia y acababa de despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza gracias al alboroto armado, se quedaron de hielo, casi literalmente, al oír a Noruega decir una mala palabra por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Eh… eh… esto… ¿me perdonas? -se atrevió a soltar el danés, fingiendo una risita inocente.

Noruega tenía un visible tic en el ojo izquierdo, y parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Corrección… en realidad, Noruega estaba más que enojado porque, por culpa del danés, se hallaba en medio de una odisea sin sentido, su abrigo se había llenado de nieve y él había padecido frío innecesario, sus costillas estaban adoloridas, su rizo había sido profanado, había dicho una grosería delante de su hermano menor y todavía sentía que el hígado le estallaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, si le decía que no…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH… -fue el sonoro suspiro que soltó el noruego, mientras se masajeaba resignado las sienes. Si le decía que no, el mayor no lo dejaría ni un segundo en paz por el resto del trayecto… si le decía que sí… tampoco lo haría. Sopesando las opciones…

-Da igual. Te perdono con la condición de que te calles en lo que queda de camino a casa…

-¡¿AHHHH?! ¡NORGE! ¡Quiero que me perdones, pero tampoco me pidas imposibles! -lloriqueó Dinamarca.

-Arrrggg…

Era cierto. No podía pedir milagros. Aunque le gustaría que ocurriese uno. Al menos sólo por un día. Qué, al menos por un día, Dinamarca lo dejara en paz. Bastaría con eso.

-Ahhhh… De acuerdo. Al menos haz el esfuerzo por cerrar la boca. Si vuelves a decir otra estupidez o me vuelves a sacar de mis casillas, te juro por _Tor_, por _Odin_*, por _Loke_* y por todos los dioses de _Åsgard_* que te olvidas de que yo existo. ¿Entendido?

El danés asintió con la cabeza, como perrito regañado.

-Este… _Noru_… -volvió a insistir Dinamarca, tras haber caminado apenas un trechito en silencio.

Esta vez el noruego ni siquiera le respondió, sino que se limitó a voltearse y mirarlo inquisitivamente, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Podemos descansar?

-NO. Escuchaste lo que decidimos por consenso. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que las tormentas de nieve son muy peligrosas. Si nos sorprende una, estamos perdidos -advirtió Noruega muy seriamente, mientras los otros tres asentían. -A menos que sea por FUERZA MAYOR, no descansaremos… -el noruego flexionó su brazo derecho y lo tiró hacia atrás para darle mayor fuerza a su postura, empujando de un codazo al islandés, que se encontraba detrás suyo y, desafortunadamente, al borde de una cuesta...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

El menor de los nórdicos rodó sin parar, hasta chocar contra unas rocas, ante las miradas atónitas de todos.

* * *

-¡OH NO! -Finlandia fue el primero en reaccionar-. ¡_IS_! ¿Estás bien?

-Me… duele… la pierna… creo que acabo de fracturármela… -anunció Islandia en un hilo de voz, tras soltar un alarido de dolor.

-Oh, no… -Suecia tanteaba el terreno, tratando de hallar la mejor manera de bajar la cuesta para ayudar al menor. -Aguanta, _Is_. No te muevas. Ahora mismo voy por ti…

Noruega, por su parte, permanecía estático, sin poderse creer lo sucedido. De repente, Dinamarca apareció a su lado.

-Este… Noru… una pierna fracturada es algo de fuerza mayor, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿sí descansaremos?

* * *

*El **Vodka **es una bebida destilada. El origen del vodka es polaco, aunque su autoría se atribuye a Rusia. A excepción de cantidades insignificantes de condimentos, consta únicamente de agua y etanol. El contenido de alcohol del vodka se encuentra entre 37% y 50% del volumen total (o sea que es bastante fuerte). Por cierto, una de las marcas de vodka finlandés está considerada entre las mejores del mundo.

***Beber a fondo blanco**: Tomarse la bebida de un solo trago, como agua y sin parar de beber.

***Lillebror**: Hermano menor en noruego.

***Troll:** Término usado para nombrar a varios tipos de seres de apariencia humana, que aparecen en el folclore escandinavo y en la mitología nórdica. Y todos saben que Noruega-san tiene de amigo a uno de estos troles.

***Tor** (en noruego) o **Thor**: El dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica (y, gracias a Marvel, conocido por el 90 % de las personas en el mundo…)

***Odin:** Considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica.

***Loke** (en noruego) o **Loki**: Dios timador de la mitología nórdica (y villano en el universo Marvel xD)

***Åsgard**: En la mitología nórdica (sí, todo esto gira en torno a la mitología nórdica, ya quedó claro), es el mundo de los Æsir (principales dioses del panteón nórdico), gobernado por Odín y su esposa Frigg.

Todos los créditos a la gran Wikipedia que sabe muchas cosas (así que si algo está mal, ella tiene la culpa xD).

* * *

**Sakura Eldestein: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para corregir esos errores. La verdad no sé nada de noruego, ni de danés, ni de islandés, así que dependo completamente del Traductor de Google, que ya me viene defraudando en más de una ocasión. Ya corregí los nombres en cuestión. Por otro lado, sobre el Salmiakki… no sé mucho (como mencioné ni siquiera lo he probado), la definición que puse ahí la tomé de Wikipedia xD. Y en cuanto a Dinamarca-san, me gustaría que me explicaras mejor por qué crees que le hago leve bashing… la verdad esa nunca fue mi intención (de hecho, el danés cabezota me cae muy bien *¬*). Sí es porque lo hago ver medio latoso e infantil (sobre todo en este capítulo), bueno, es que Himaruya-sensei lo hizo así, yo qué puedo hacer (aunque quizás he exagerado un poquito, quién sabe xD). Saludos también.


	3. Al abrigo de una cueva

Disclaimer: Como vuelvo a repetir, ni Hetalia, ni ninguno de los cinco nórdicos sexys me pertenece (por desgracia :/)

* * *

El grupo de nórdicos había encontrado un refugio temporal al abrigo de una cueva. Con la experiencia de siglos, habían conseguido encender una fogata sin demasiados contratiempos.

En un rincón, Noruega atendía a su hermano menor, tratando de acomodar la dislocación que este había sufrido hacía poco en el tobillo izquierdo, arrancándole varios quejidos al islandés en el proceso. Afortunadamente, le lesión no era tan grave, aunque si le dificultaría un poco la marcha de regreso.

-Ahhhh… que día para pesado… -soltó el finlandés, mientras intentaba calentarse las manos en el fuego.

-Hmp…

-Primero, _Ta_ que se resbalaba a cada momento…

-Hmp…

-…y luego, cuando sacó de quicio a _Norge_…

-Hmp…

-…y para colmo, el pobre_ Is_ sufrió un accidente…

-Hmp…

-¡Pero hay que agradecer que no fue una fractura, como pensamos al inicio! Sólo se trataba de una pequeña dislocación… Y además, que bueno que _Norge_ es tan precavido y trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios… -comentó, mientras observaba como el noruego frotaba una pomada y envolvía el tobillo de su hermano con una venda. -¡De otro modo, el pobre _Is_ estaría sin duda en graves problemas!

-Hmp…

-Ahora que lo pienso… supongo que _Norge_ siempre lleva medicinas consigo a todas partes debido a lo propenso que es _Is _a enfermarse y lesionarse… tiene tan mala suerte el pobre…* -susurraba con lástima el finlandés, casi para sí mismo-. ¡Ah, por cierto! Casi se me olvida mencionar también el altercado entre_ Ta_ y yo por la botella de vodka… que por cierto ya casi se me acaba -sollozó el finés como si un querido amigo estuviese agonizando.

-Hmp… -el sueco miraba con fijeza al más bajo, adivinando sus intenciones de acabarse el último "traguito" de la bebida. -Ya tomaste suficiente por hoy. Deja lo que sobra para mañana- de un movimiento, el rubio de anteojos le arrebató la botella de vodka al otro antes de que se la llevara a la boca.

-¡¿AH?! ¡Pe… pe… pero _Ru_! ¡Si ya no queda casi nada en la botella! ¡Aunque quisiera ya no podría tomar más después de esto! -sollozaba el finés al borde de la desesperación.

-No. Tuve que cargarte sobre mi espalda casi la mitad del trayecto por culpa de tu estado. Y ahora no quiero que armes un alboroto si te vuelves a emborrachar…

-¡Pero _Ru_! ¡Tengo mucha resistencia al alcohol! ¡No voy a emborracharmeeee! -Fin pataleaba como un niño al que no le quieren dar su caramelo.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. Y al final no es verdad.

-¡Pe… pe… pero _Ruuuu_! -el más bajo procuraba por todos los medios recuperar su preciada bebida de las manos del sueco, sin éxito. -¡RUU-UUU-UUU-UUU-UUU! -lloriqueaba, berrinchudo.

-¡HMP…! -el sueco, exasperado, puso "esa" mirada… pero diez veces más aterradora de lo normal, liberando un aura helada que le provocó escalofríos hasta a Islandia y Noruega, que estaban un poco lejos, y haciendo que Dinamarca, que dormía a pierna suelta sobre el suelo, temblara y se pusiera a lloriquear entre sueños de puro miedo.

Ni que decir del pobre finés… tanto fue su pánico que el grito se le quedó atorado en la garganta… y sólo salió después de un buen rato, tan potente que hizo temblar las bases de la misma cueva.

-¡OHGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-_Fin_, guarda silencio. Con _Danmark_ dormido, tengo paz… al menos por un momento… -suspiró el noruego, resignado- No quiero que se despierte por ningún motivo… al menos no hasta mañana… aunque si no despertara nunca… tal vez no sería tan mala idea…

-_Norge_… a veces das miedo… -el islandés tembló al ver el aura asesina que emanaba de su hermano mayor. -Por cierto… ¿no sientes más frío de lo normal? Es decir… tengo una sensación extraña… pero no sé qué o quién la provoca… -el peliplateado miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de descubrir la fuente de los inusuales escalofríos, sin saber por qué le parecía que emanaban del sueco.

Por su parte, el finés permanecía callado, en posición fetal, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, temblando levemente, sin ánimos ya para decir o reclamar nada, y habiéndose olvidado casi por completo del vodka a causa del puro susto.

-Hmp… … hmp… … hpm… -Suecia parecía querer decir algo, pero, tras de abrir la boca por un instante, volvía a cerrarla de golpe. Después de un rato, al fin se animó a romper el silencio. -Esto… ¿_Fin_? -el sueco le dio un golpecito al hombro del más bajo. Este, apenas sintió el contacto, entró en crisis nerviosa.

-¡GYAAAAH! ¡Te juro que yo no fui! ¡Yo no planeaba robarte la botella de vodka cuando estuvieses durmiendo, no, no, no, te juro que no…! ¡YO NOOO FUIII…! -el finlandés, sin poder contenerse más, rompió a llorar a lágrima viva, mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. El sueco confundido, no entendía ni qué ocurría, ni por qué, ni mucho menos sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación…

-"Pero si yo sólo le quería decir que siguiera hablando. En medio de este extraño silencio y sin escuchar su animada voz de siempre… me siento tan raro… Mmmmm… sin embargo, ahora… tal vez está resentido conmigo porque le quité su botella de vodka… Mmmmm… Sí. Al parecer yo… fui muy duro con él… Podría decirle que lo siento y que no volverá a pasar pero… me da vergüenza…"

-¡Yo no fuiiii… hip… nooooo… hip…! ¡BUAH… AHHH… AHHH… AHHH… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -el finlandés no paraba de llorar, tan fuerte, que logró llamar la atención incluso de Noruega e Islandia.

-Fin, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó el noruego, con un leve toque de preocupación.

-Mmmmm… a lo mejor él también tiene frío -sugirió el islandés, todavía temblando como una gelatina. -Al fin y al cabo… está más cerca de _Sví_ que yo… -añadió por lo bajo para sí mismo, procurando que el más alto no lo oyera, sin embargo…

-¿Hpm? ¿_Is_, dijiste algo?

-¡AHHHH! Este… no, _Sví_, no… olvídalo -Islandia, sintió, que cuando miró al sueco a los ojos, sus escalofríos se intensificaron el doble -"Sabía que él era la fuente de esta sensación… ah… _Sví_ puede ser tan aterrador a veces…"

-Hmp…

Suecia consideraba la posibilidad de que, tal y como Islandia dijo, Finlandia lloraba a causa del frío (sí, el sueco no se entera todavía del efecto que su aspecto intimidante provoca sobre el resto). Al fin y al cabo era un crudo invierno, y él le había privado de su botella de vodka, la cual era lo único que lograba mantenerlo en calor…

Sintiéndose un poco culpable, decidió hace algo al respecto…

Mientras Finlandia todavía hipeaba y se sacudía por culpa del llanto, Suecia, rodeándolo con un brazo, lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¡_Ru_… _Ru_… _RUOTSIIII_! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! -chilló el finés, dejando de llorar de golpe, sintiendo que el corazón le empezaba a latir con violencia por causa de la pura impresión.

-Hmp…

Sin contestar, el sueco se limitó a abrir su mochila y sacar una manta polar lo suficientemente grande para dos personas.

-Ahora, entra en calor… -dijo sin más, en cuanto terminó su trabajo de envolverlos a ambos.

-Ahh… ahh… ahh… -el finlandés estaba lívido de terror, con la respiración entrecortada, y temblando violentamente de pies a cabeza, pero no se atrevía a hacer o decir nada. -"¿Por qué a mí…? Tal vez podría decirle a _Ru_ qué me siento incómodo estando así con él… ¡no!... ¡me lanzaría esa mirada otra vez y ya no quiero! ¡La última vez tuve pesadillas durante toda una semana! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! ¡¿QUÉ DEBERÍA HACER?!"

El pobre chico, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría por culpa de su debate interno. Al fin, decidió decir algo al respecto.

-Este… _Ru_… yo… ehhhh… -Finlandia, que al fin se había animado a levantar la cabeza y expresar su opinión, se quedó mudo al ver la cara que Suecia había puesto.

-¿Hpm? ¿Querías decirme algo, _hustru_…?

-¡GYAAAAH! ¡NADA! ¡Y ya te he dicho que no me llames así! ¡Yo soy un hombre, por lo tanto no puedo tu esposa!

-Mmmm… -Suecia se quedó mirando fijamente a Finlandia por un breve momento, mientras que este último luchaba por no sufrir un infarto. -No importa. Igual. Recuéstate aquí -el sueco le ofreció su pecho al finés como almohadón.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ!? ¡Pe… pe… pero _Ruuuu_! -protestó el más bajo a los gritos.

-¿Hmp? ¿Pasa algo?

-Este… este… este… no nada… -con una risita nerviosa, y al verse sin más opción que obedecer, el finlandés aceptó al fin la oferta del otro, no sin antes repetirse internamente como loco que todo estaría bien.

Tan pronto como Finlandia puso la cabeza sobre el pecho de Suecia, este lo rodeó inmediatamente con los brazos.

-Hmp… ¿ya no tienes frío?

El finés negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Hpm. Bien. Ahora duerme.

* * *

Los únicos que quedaban despiertos en aquel momento eran Islandia y Noruega.

-Mmmm… sé que suena extraño, pero… ¿se ven tiernos no? -comentó el menor mientras contemplaba a Suecia y Finlandia.

-No digas eso. Aparte de raro, es incómodo.

-Bueno, en medio de todo este frío, yo creo que es comprensible…

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué es comprensible?

-Que ambos quieran mantenerse juntos para entrar en calor. Al fin y al cabo, encontrándonos a merced de estas condiciones climáticas, no es tan mala idea...

-Mmmmmm… -el noruego lo meditó por un momento. -De acuerdo. Hazlo.

-¿Eh? ¿_Nore_? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? -preguntó el islandés confundido.

-Que vengas y te acurruques aquí conmigo…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! -la expresión de sorpresa en la cara del menor era indescriptible.

-Te doy permiso. Al fin y al cabo, soy tu _eldste bror _(hermano mayor), y te lo debo, por haberte empujado al vacío hace un momento. Ahora, ven aquí…

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Acaso te volviste loco! ¡Además, ya te dije que eso fue un accidente!

-Ven aquí…

-¡JAMÁS!

-Ven aquí… Is… Is… Is… ven aquí… -insistía el noruego con los brazos abiertos.

-¡De ninguna manera… de ninguna manera… y de ninguna manera…!

-Mmmmm… tienes razón… qué _dum_ (tonto) soy… no puedes venir a mí porque tienes el tobillo luxado… por lo tanto yo voy a ti…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOOOOOO!

-Mmmmm… claro… todavía no… Primero tienes que decirme _eldste bror_ …

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Y menos si, por decirte eso, vienes a mi lado a tratarme como a un niño pequeño! ¿Acaso piensas que necesito que alguien me arrulle?

-_Eldste bror_…

-¡No!

-_Eldste bror_…

-¡No!

-_Eldste bror_…

-¡No! ¡Entiende que no quiero acurrucarme contigo, y menos decirte _elsti bróðir_…!

-Tú sabes que soy tu _eldste bror_…. Ahora dilo. _Eldste bror_…

-¡NOREGUR! ¡_EKKIIIIIIIIIII _(NOOOOOOO)! -exclamó el islandés con toda la fuerza que pudo, a tal grado que sintió que se le rasgó la garganta.

Ante la rotunda negativa de su "_lillebror_" a decirle "hermano mayor" en su idioma, el noruego, frustrado, al fin se rindió. De todos modos, igual se sentó al lado del islandés

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Está bien, Is. Si no quieres decirme e_ldste bror…_supongo que no puedo obligarte a hacerlo…

-Hasta que por fin entendiste… -el islandés, con la voz ronca de tanto gritar, suspiro aliviado. Entonces carraspeó, tratando de aclararse la garganta

Luego, se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos hermanos era muy buen conversador, y, de repente, cada uno pareció sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los ronquidos del danés, y algunos estornudos esporádicos del finlandés, acompañados de leves escalofríos. El sueco, entre sueños, se aseguraba de que su amigo estuviese bien cubierto por la manta que compartían.

De un momento a otro el noruego decidió romper la calma y empezó a sacar algo de su mochila. Su hermano trató de averiguar de qué se trataba con disimulo, procurando ocultando su curiosidad.

-Esto… Noruega, ¿qué es eso? -preguntó al fin el islandés al ver a su hermano con una especie de panecillo entre las manos.

Comida._ Kaffebrød*_ para ser exacto. Toma, prueba -el noruego partió en dos el pan típico de su país y le dio una mitad a su "hermanito". -Anda, come… es delicioso, ya verás… no está envenenado… ni le hice ningún tipo de conjuro… al menos no a este… -aclaró, viendo la cara de desconfianza que había puesto el menor.

-¿Veneno? ¡CONJURO! Vaya… realmente das miedo, _Nor_… y… ¿además huele a café? -preguntó el islandés mientras olfateaba el pan con desagrado.

-Claro… está echo de café, tontito…

-¡No me llames así! Y la verdad… es que… no tengo hambre… sí, eso es lo que sucede… -trato de excusarse el islandés-. ¡OYE _NOR_, UN SEGUNDO! ¡Qué yo sepa el _kaffebrød _no contiene café! ¡Se le llama "pan de café" simple y llanamente porque acompaña al café, no porque el café sea uno de sus ingredientes, ¿me equivoco?!

-Mmmm… bueno… en eso tienes razón...

-¡¿Entonces cómo rayos es que este _kaffebrød _sí está hecho de café?! ¡Explícate, _Nor_! -vociferó Islandia, confundido.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh… es que pensé que, aunque el _kaffebrød _ya es de por sí delicioso, lo sería aún más si le añadía un poco de café a la masa y…

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces querías mejorarlo? ¡Lo has arruinado! -el islandés, molesto, apartó el panecillo lo más lejos que pudo de sí, maldiciendo internamente la obsesión de su hermano por el café, que él tanto detestaba.

-No seas ridículo Is. El café es lo mejor del mundo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y no soy ridículo! ¡Ahora aleja ese pan cafeinado de mí! -exigió, ante la persistencia de Noruega por hacer que lo coma.

-Caminamos casi todo el día en medio de este frío implacable, y además sufriste un accidente. Debes recargar energías.

-¡Tengo energía de sobra y no necesito comer nada! Gracias de todos modos…

-No seas terco _Is_. _Dan_, _Svi_ y _Fin_ consumieron también de sus provisiones mientras atendíamos tu tobillo. Ahora, come…

-¡Que no quiero! Y deja ya de ser tan insistente… portándote así hasta te pareces al irritante de _Dan_…

Se hizo un silencio. De no ser porque Islandia era su _lillebror_ probablemente Noruega lo habría golpeado por atreverse a hacer semejante comparación.

-No me compares con él, Is. Y ahora come. Si quieres yo daré el primer mordisco, para que te convenzas de que no hay riesgo…

-¡QUÉ NO ES ESO! ¡SENCILLAMENTE NO TENGO HAMBRE! ¡Y DEJA YA DE ACTUAR ASÍ CONMIGO, _NOREGUR_, QUE ME ESTÁS PONIENDO DE LOS NERVIOS! -exclamó Islandia al borde la histeria.

-Deja de alzar tanto la voz lillebror. Te estás poniendo ronco. Ahora Come.

-¡No!

-Come.

-¡No!

-Come.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -el islandés tuvo que toser un par de veces y luego sobarse la garganta, por que semejante grito lo había dejado sin voz y con la mitad del sistema respiratorio inflamado.

Una prácticamente imperceptible mueca de frustración se dibujó en impasible la cara del noruego ante la reiterada insistencia de su hermano en contradecirlo. Sin embargo, no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. "Sólo se hace de rogar", pensó.

-Este… ¿no es ese Mr. Puffin? -preguntó el noruego mientras señalaba un punto al azar.

-¿Eh? ¿Dón…mphhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Tan pronto como Islandia bajo la guardia tuvo medio _Kaffebrød_ dentro de la boca… claro que al peliplateado la cosa no le hizo mucha gracia…

* * *

-Ya, Is. No es para tanto. Al fin al cabo, ¿te gustó, no es así?

-No me hables -replicó el Islandés de muy mal humor. Por tu culpa tengo toda la boca con sabor a café. ¡Ese asqueroso café!

-Pero si el café es delicioso.

-Lo será para ti, pero no para mí… -espetó el menor, cortante.

-Pues en eso tienes razón. La verdad es que lo adoro… ¡Ah!, por cierto, como el _kaffebrød_ debe acompañarse con café… -el rubio sacó de su mochila un termo.

-Nor… no me digas que en ese termo hay lo que creo que hay… -Islandia rogaba que no fuera lo que temía.

-¿Ah? ¿Preguntas que sí lo que tengo aquí es café? Pues por supuesto... -los ruegos del nórdico menor no habían sido escuchados-. ¿Y qué mejor para combatir el frío?

-¡Me vale el frío! ¡Ya me hiciste comer ese desagradable pan cafeinado! ¡Estarás demente sí crees que voy a tomar siquiera un sorbo de _esa_ bebida! -vociferó Islandia que, por cierto, ya tenía la garganta más que irritada hasta este punto.

-Lo vas a hacer… -demandó el noruego.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Es que acaso nunca vas a entender que yo aborrezco el café?! ¡Ahora deja de acosarme con esa bebida amarga! -exigió el del cabello plateado más que irritado.

-¿Qué lo aborreces? Es mentira… Cuando eras pequeño te encantaba. Te tomabas jarras enteras de café tú sólo cuando vivías conmigo… -recordó el noruego con nostalgia.

-Pues habrá sido entonces, pero no ahora, que prefiero diez mil veces tomar_ Coca-Cola_ a cualquier otra bebida… y sobre todo café… -objetó el islandés, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Mentiroso… -canturreó el noruego, en tono juguetón-. Además tanto el café como la _Coca-Cola_ contienen cafeína, así, que al fin y al cabo, da casi lo mismo tomar el uno que el otro…

-¡NO SOY UN MENTIROSO! ¡Y NO PUEDES COMPARAR LA _COCA-COLA_ CON EL CAFÉ, ¿ENTIENDES?! -vociferó el islandés como niño malcriado, e inmediatamente tuvo que llevarse la mano a la garganta inflamada.

-Te dije que no gritaras tanto… Y si no eres un mentiroso, entonces admite que mi pan de café te gustó…

-¡No!

-Mmmmmm… De acuerdo. Pero sé que en el fondo lo reconoces, porque eres Islandia… frío por fuera, pero cálido por dentro…. -aseguró el noruego, mientras jalaba la mejilla del otro con cierto toque de ternura

-¡YA BASTA! -el islandés apartó bruscamente a su hermano con la cara roja de la vergüenza- ¡Deja de decir y hacer de repente cosas como esa! ¡Me haces sentir incómodo! -exclamó, con la voz bajita porque ya no le daba para más. Entonces, carraspeó.

-Como digas, hermanito contreras… -el noruego se encogió de hombros resignado, pero a la vez sonriendo ligeramente, sabiendo que en el fondo Islandia lo quería, sólo que se hacía el áspero con él-. Bueno, ya que nadie más quiere este café… supongo que me tomaré un trago y lo guardaré…

-Tsk… -Islandia, parecía indeciso. Sin embargo de un momento al otro, le arrebató el termo a su hermano- ¡Dame esa cosa! -entonces, tras oler el café por un instante, tuvo que admitir con un gesto delator que la bebida en realidad le fascinaba, sólo que no quería que nadie más, sobre todo Noruega, lo supiera-. ¡Qué conste que sólo me tomo esto porque tengo la garganta seca y necesito líquido para lubricarla, ¿de acuerdo?! -aclaró bastante sonrojado, antes de empezar a beber.

-Claro… claro… como tú digas, _Is_… -Noruega, que no se creía el teatrito, sonrío satisfecho.

* * *

Una vez ambos hermanos hubieron terminado de merendar, el noruego guardó las provisiones sobrantes en la mochila usada para tal fin, y además sacó de ella mantas y otras cosas necesarias para pasar la noche con la limitada comodidad que ofrecían las circunstancias.

-_I morgen_, _lillebror _(Buenas noches, hermanito)…

_-Á morgun _(buenas noches). Y ya te he dicho que me llames sencillamente _Ísland_ y punto… -exigió el islandés, mientras sacaba una cobija de su mochila.

-Mmmmmmmmmm… De acuerdo. Te llamaré _Island_… pero sólo si tú me dices _Eldste bror_…_._

-¡Otra vez con eso! ¡Por milésima vez,no voy a llamarte nunca e_lsti bróðir_…! …terco _elsti bróðir_… -soltó Islandia tímidamente por lo bajo.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Claro que noooo! -replicó el islandés, mientras se cubría parcialmente el rostro con su manta, tímidamente.

-Mmmm… Juraría que me llamaste e_lsti bróðir_… pero creo que me he ilusionado en vano. Bueno. Abrígate bien… -dicho esto, el noruego empezó a aproximarse al islandés…

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres!? -preguntó el menor al sentir invadido su espacio personal.

-Darte tu beso de las buenas noches…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! -Islandia estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-Es broma… sólo voy a arroparte… ahora que tienes la garganta inflamada por chillón, te pondrás peor si no te abrigas…

-¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño y aléjate de mí!

-No te trato como a un niño -el mayor obedeció, resignado-. Por cierto… ¿quieres que te cante una canción de cuna antes de dormir…? Me sé una muy buena… -el noruego se aclaró la voz, tratando de hacer memoria- _Byssan, byssan barnet_… _Gryta henger i jernet_… _Koker full av rømmegrøt_… _til det vesle barnet_…*

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -vociferó Islandia, metiéndose bajo su manta. La potencia de su grito había hecho resonar la cueva.

Dinamarca, medio adormilado, abrió los ojos ante semejante alboroto. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando un pedazo de roca se desprendió de la parte superior de la gruta y le cayó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Noruega, al ver la escena, solo atinó a suspirar -Pobre roca… la cabeza de _Dan_ la ha partido en dos… Y en cuanto a ti, _lillebror_… no lo puedo creer… aún con la garganta destrozada, no sé de donde sacas voz para gritar de esa manera, -señaló, mientras se sobaba los oídos adoloridos.

* * *

*El que Islandia siempre sufra accidentes y tenga una salud muy débil hace referencia a las múltiples erupciones volcánicas y pestes que han barrido con la población del país en diversas ocasiones.

_*__**Kaffebrød:**_ Literalmente "pan de café", es un pan dulce típico de Noruega. Se llama así no porque su ingrediente sea el café, sino porque los noruegos (que por cierto son adictos al café) lo usan para acompañar a tal bebida.

***'Bissam bissam baad'ne - Baad'n laat':** Canción de cuna noruega muy antigua, que fue escrita originalmente en dialecto, (sin embargo, la que canta Noruega en la presente historia está traducida al noruego actual). Como la mayoría de la música noruega tradicional, el tema está relacionado con los quehaceres caseros y la vida cotidiana. En parte dice: "Arrurú, arrurú, niño, la olla está colgando del hierro, cociendo, lleno de gachas hechas con crema agria para el niñito…" xD

* * *

Mmmm… bueno, este fue el tercer capítulo. Gracias por leerlo. Espero que les guste, al fin y al cabo es el primer fanfic que escribo. Y, por cierto… ¡dejen un review, que no les cuesta nada! Sin quieren darme aplausos, flores, tomatazos en la cara... no me importa, ¡pero dejen su opinión, pleaseeee! ._.


	4. La calma, antes del conflicto

Disclaimer: ¿Tengo que repetirlo en cada capítulo? Ni Hetalia ni los nórdicos me pertenecen, aunque, si pudiera, compraría a Islandia por eBay :D

* * *

No sabía si publicar o no este capítulo como el número cuatro, pero al final lo he hecho. Lo que pasa es que, antes de seguir relatando la historia, quería mencionar algunos sueños y recuerdos que tres de los nórdicos tuvieron por la noche, y que se relacionan hasta cierto punto con la trama. Pero, al final, he decidido separar esos sueños y recuerdos en otro fanfic, para no hacer una mescolanza. Pronto publicaré la nueva historia, por ahora, sigan leyendo este producto de una mente perturbada, ¡digo!, este fanfic xD…

Por cierto, he hecho mención a varios acontecimientos actuales e históricos. Si quieren saber más acerca de ellos, pueden leer las notas al final con una breve (¿breve?) reseña de cada uno.

* * *

Los cinco nórdicos le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día caminando a través del gélido terreno.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Avancen, avancen, avancen! ¿Qué les sucede? ¡Parecen sonámbulos! ¡Caminen más rápido! ¡Caminen, caminen, caminen! ¡Parecen abuelos! -vociferaba Dinamarca con más brío que nunca. Lo que sucedía era que, habiéndose despertado muy temprano y mucho antes que los otros cuatro, prácticamente los había obligado a levantarse y a emprender la caminata en plena madrugada.

-Juro por _Thor_ que, en cuanto lo alcance, voy a matarlo… -murmuró Noruega furioso, arrastrando las palabras y con los ojos cargados de sueño.

-Tranquilízate _Noru_… -trató de calmarlo el finés, soltando un bostezo-. Al fin y al cabo… me pregunto si a este ritmo podremos siquiera pisarle los talones algún día… -se lamentó al ver al danés volverse un lejano punto en el horizonte.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh…_ Dan_ sí que amaneció con mucha energía hoy… -se quejó Islandia, sobándose los ojos, y con la voz todavía un poco ronca-. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo… de nosotros… auch… -el islandés aun cojeaba un poco por culpa de la lesión que había sufrido el día anterior.

-¿Te ayudo, _Is_? Vamos, apóyate aquí… -el noruego le ofreció su hombro al menor.

-¡Ya te dije que no es necesario! -este rechazó tajantemente la oferta-. Me molesta un poco el tobillo, pero no es para tanto… el punto es que yo puedo caminar sólo… no requiero de la ayuda de nadie… gracias de todas maneras… -aseguró, tratando de ocultar una mueca de dolor.

-Te haces el fuerte, _lillebror (hermanito)_. De todos modos, aquí está tu e_ldste bror (hermano mayor)_ por si necesitas lo que sea… ¿de acuerdo? -le ofreció amablemente Noruega a su hermano. Este, avergonzado, sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto de fastidio, mientras Finlandia los observaba con ternura, sonriente, pensando en lo bueno que sería tener una relación como esa con alguien. -Y, volviendo al _dum (estúpido)_ de Dan -prosiguió el noruego-, cómo no amanecer con tanta energía si en la noche te acuestas tres horas antes que los otros… y luego, a la mañana, siguiente los despiertas sin ninguna consideración… -gruñó irritado-. Esta vez no se la dejaré pasar... ya verá… voy a convertirlo en un _troll_ para que aprenda… -amenazó, desprendiendo un aura asesina que estremeció a Finlandia e Islandia.

-¡GYAAAAH! No... No… Noru… cálmate… al fin y al cabo, ya conoces a _Ta_… Lo mejor ahora sería permanecer tranquilos… como _Ru_, que no ha dicho nada hasta ahora. ¿Tú que piensas, _Ru_? -al voltearse, el pobre finés casi entra en shock al ver el aspecto que traía el sueco…

-Mph… gggrrr… -con unas ojeras enormes, la cara desencajada, la mirada psicópata clavada en Dinamarca y un aura asesina que hacía palidecer a la de Noruega, Suecia dejó muy claro su estado de ánimo-. Digo que… voy a revivir la _Torstenson War _**(1)** … gggrrr… -contestó desenfundando su rifle mientras se giraba a ver a los otros tres directamente.

-¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -el finés retrocedió, a punto de desfallecer.

-¡GLUP! -el noruego tragó saliva.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡_Nor_, haz algo! ¡Te diré e_lsti bróðir_ o lo que sea, pero haz algo! -vociferó Islandia, temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras sostenía a un inconsciente Finlandia y tosía por el esfuerzo que había hecho su garganta inflamada.

-De acuerdo… -Noruega sacó de inmediato el libro que llevaba a todas partes- Aquí ha de haber algún conjuro para neutralizar malos espíritus…

-N…n…no es un n…n…ningún demonio, Nor. Es s…s…sólo la a…a…apariencia de Ru... cuando r…r…realmente lo haz s…s…sacado de sus casillas… jejeje… jejeje… jejeje… -fue lo único que atinó a decir Finlandia tras haber recuperado parcialmente el conocimiento.

* * *

Los tres nórdicos más bajos -Noruega, Islandia y Finlandia- avanzaban juntos a través del gélido paisaje, tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible con el sueco, que caminaba delante de ellos.

-Esto… _Nore_… ¿tú crees que todavía siga de mal humor? -susurró Islandia a su hermano señalando a Suecia.

-No tengo la menor idea. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo se supone que iba yo saberlo?

-Bueno… es que… es que… es que ustedes dos son tan similares que… tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

El noruego clavó su gélida mirada en la de su hermano antes de responderle.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, _Is_…

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Ambos son misteriosos, fríos e inexpresivos! ¡Creí que sabrías bien lo que él está pensando!

Noruega hizo una ligera mueca de molestia. Primero, Islandia lo comparaba con Dinamarca, y ahora con Suecia… ¿quién más seguiría luego?

-Pues te equivocas. Pregúntale a Fin, que ha pasado más tiempo con él que nosotros… Y, esto… _Is_… ¿de verdad crees que soy así de insensible como _Sverige_?

-Este… este… ¡Ah! ¡Mejor ya olvídalo! Después de todo tú no eres tan terrible como _Svíþjóð (Suecia)_… ¡_Fin_! -el islandés se giró bruscamente hacia el finés, tratando de poner punto final a la incómoda conversación con el noruego.

-Esto… dime, _Is_… -Finlandia, todavía aterrado, trató de forzar una sonrisa.

-Ya que tú lo conoces mejor… -comenzó Islandia como apuntar al sueco, haciendo que el finlandés se estremezca- ¿crees que ya estará de mejor humor?

-Ahhhhhhh… lo dudo… si _Ru_ no durmió bien por lo noche… traerá un humor del mismísimo infierno hasta que pueda recuperar el sueño que perdió… es decir durante todo el día… ¡snif! -lloriqueó el pobre Finlandia.

-Tssss… ¡Genial! No sólo estamos exhaustos, sino que además tenemos que soportar al cabezota de _Dan_... y ahora, para colmo también el mal humor de _Svíþjóð_… ¿acaso esto no se puede poner peor? -se lamentó un histérico Islandia, llevándose una vez más la mano a la garganta adolorida de tanto forzarla.

-No hagas esa pregunta, _Is_… porque si la haces… sólo algo terrible puede pasar… -advirtió el noruego, con su característico y aterrador tono de voz-. Por cierto, deja ya de vociferar tanto… a menos que quieras quedarte sin voz…

-¡GYAAAAHHHH! ¡¿ALGO PE...PE…PEOR QUE ESTO?! -Finlandia amenazaba con entrar en crisis nerviosa-. ¡GYAAAAHHHH! -¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Necesito un buen trago… pa…pa…para calmarme! ¡S…s…sí! ¡E…e…eso es lo que necesito! -el rubio tanteaba desesperado su abrigo en busca de la anhelada botella de _vodka_.

-O…oye Fin… ya tranquilízate… -pidió el islandés, nervioso al ver al finés más alterado que de costumbre-. ¡Y en cuanto a ti, _Nor_, no puedes decirme que hacer! ¡Yo vocifero cuando quiero… cof… cof… ¿entiendes…? cof… cof… cof…! -exigió molesto sin que la tos lo dejara terminar.

-Claro… claro… aunque te quedes con un hilo de voz, tú nunca vas a dejar de gritar para todo como un histérico, ¿verdad? -preguntó Noruega resignado.

-Mira Nor, que te quede claro: no le permito a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, que me llame histérico, ¿entiendes? -replicó el menor, con las mejillas infladas. Detestaba que su hermano lo calificara así.

-Hey, hey… calma… no te enojes, _Is_… la última vez tu ira estalló de tal manera que toda Europa tuvo que cancelar sus vuelos, ¿te acuerdas? **(2)** -advirtió el Noruego.

-¡Deja de recordarme eso! -la cara de Islandia estaba absolutamente roja de la rabia. -¡Además no fue toda Europa, sino fueron sólo…! …fueron sólo veinte países… -tras decir esto, gradualmente, ese tono empezó a disminuir, hasta quedarse en un ligero sonroso-. -Bu… bueno… es que cuando mis emociones empiezan a hervir en mi interior… es inevitable que luego colapsen sin previo aviso… y no hay nadie, ni siquiera yo, que pueda contralarlas… -masculló, muy bajito, casi avergonzado.

-Sí, sí, lo sé… pero vaya erupciones, hermanito… cuando tú estallas, todo el continente siente los efectos… -señaló el noruego-. ¿Sabes que las cenizas volcánicas llegaron hasta mi casa?

-¡Ya lo sé, _dammit _(maldita sea)! -explotó el islandés-. No sólo hasta tu casa… -prosiguió luego, tras haberse calmado parcialmente-. También hasta las de _Danmörk (Dinamarca)_, _Finnland (Finlandia)_, _Svíþjóð_, _Írland (Irlanda)_…

-Y no te olvides de la de _England (Inglaterra)_…

-¡¿Cómo olvidarme de ese loco?! ¡Pese a que las cenizas volcánicas les llovieron sobre la cabeza un montón de países, él fue el único que hizo un drama!

-Sí, un verdadero drama… En la conferencia mundial se quejó de haber sido el país más afectado de todos… -recordó Noruega.

-¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Y, además, estaba tan enojado conmigo que como castigo me mandó a una terapia intensiva de control de la ira…! durante más de un año… -susurró Islandia con la cabeza baja, bastante abochornado-. ¡Vamos! ¡Cómo si él mismo no necesitase también recibir una! -vociferó, molesto otra vez.

-Probablemente la necesita, pero al menos _England_ no tiene tantos volcanes activos como tú… sino, estoy que seguro de que su isla ya se hubiese sumergido de tanto estallar…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Cómo si eso me importase! Por otro lado, ¿¡quién le manda vivir al sur de mi país, donde obviamente el viento se iba a llevar la nube de cenizas antes que a otros lugares?!

-Pero Is… él no tiene la culpa de eso…

-¡Deja de defenderlo! -estalló el islandés, histérico-. ¡Además, aunque no sea su culpa vivir cerca de mí, ese cejudo igual se lo tuvo bien merecido por un montón de razones más: por haberme invadido durante la _Seinni Heimsstyrjöldin _violando mi neutralidad **(3)**, por robarse mis peces con la excusa de que eran suyos **(4)** y, además, por reclamarme con tanta insistencia el dinero que le debía aun a sabiendas de la difícil situación económica por la cual pasaba en ese momento… ¡armar semejante escándalo y ocasionarme una crisis diplomática! ¡Hasta dijo que me llevaría a los tribunales! **(5)** ¡¿Pero quién se habrá creído ese _mannfýla _(sinvergüenza)?! ¡Jum! ¡Me alegro que el _Eyjafjallajökull_ lo haya bañado en cenizas! ¡Y de haber cubierto por completo su isla, hubiese sido mejor!

-Oye, oye, Is… ya cálmate… -Noruega parecía ligeramente preocupado… -"Espero que no se altere más… al fin y al cabo, las cenizas de ese volcán no sólo le cayeron a _England_, sino también a mí, y a muchos países más… si vuelve a estallar ahora… ¡rayos! No me quiero imaginar…"

-¡Además, no colapsé porque que se me pegó la gana! ¡Todas las circunstancias jugaron en mi contra! ¡Primero, pasé de ser uno de los países más prósperos de Europa a estar endeudado hasta el cuello **(6)**! ¡Incluso trataron de ponerme a la venta! ¿Te imaginas lo humillante que fue eso? **(7)** ¡Después, me entero de que mis jefes no son más que unos corruptos, y tengo que sacarlos a cacerolazos del poder **(8)**! ¡Luego, _Englandi _y _Holland_ (Holanda) amenazan con demandarme! Y, en medio de esa situación tan crítica, ¡viene el _heimskur_ (estúpido xD) de _Den_ a gastarme bromas sobre lo pequeño que soy por culpa de mis volcanes…! -el chico albino estaba hirviendo de pura ira-. ¡Esa fue gota que rebalsó el vaso!

-O el _Eyjafjallajökull._ Bueno, de cualquier manera, por payaso, el _dum_ tuvo el privilegio de ver de primera mano tu poder interior, ¿eh?

-Jum… pues él se lo buscó… -espetó molesto el islandés.

-Bueno, bueno, ya conoces a _Den_… siempre fastidiando a todo el que tiene al lado… aunque esa vez jugó con fuego, casi literalmente, al meterse con alguien que guardaba tanta tensión en su interior y no la había liberado por un largo tiempo…

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Deja de referirte así de mí! ¡Me estás haciendo ver como un reprimido! -Islandia explotó otra vez.

-Ya, _Is_, cálmate… al fin y al cabo es la verdad…

-¡No lo es!

-Sí lo es…

-¡No lo es!

-Sí lo es…

-¡No lo es!

-Sí lo es…

-¡QUÉ NO LO EEEEES! -vociferó el islandés, tras lo cual tosió varias veces porque la garganta se le había vuelto a inflamar.

-Te dije que no gritaras… -canturreó su hermano mayor, ganándose una mirada iracunda del albino-. Bueno, tienes que admitir que _Dan_, idiota, provocador de erupciones volcánicas, y todo lo demás, te ha ayudado a sobrellevar parcialmente la crisis en la cual te has metido por culpa de tus jefes, tus banqueros, _England_ y _Holland_…

-Sí, lo sé. Y no sólo él, también tú, _Finnland_, _Svíþjóð, Pólland (Polonia)_… ¡hasta _Rússland_ (Rusia) me prestó dinero! **(9)** -exclamó el islandés sorprendido-. Vaya… quién lo hubiese imaginado…

-Mmmm… tienes razón… ¿supongo que estarás agradecido, verdad, _lillebror_?

-Desde luego que lo estoy… -admitió Islandia, sonrojado. Sin embargo, al notar que estaba exponiendo su lado débil, cambió drásticamente la expresión de su rostro-. ¡Jum! ¡Qué conste que ustedes decidieron darme ese apoyo por su cuenta! ¡Yo jamás se los pedí! ¡No es que haya estado tan desesperado como para implorar su compasión! Lo tienen claro, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí… cómo sea... -Noruega, acostumbrado a los drásticos cambios de humor de su _lillebror_, decidió no insistirle más y cambiar de tema- creo que nos hemos desviado demasiado de la cuestión que estábamos tratando en un inicio… lo único que yo trataba de hacerte ver es que, cuando tus emociones afloran en forma de lava, ceniza y rayos, todos los que están a tu alrededor exclaman…

¡GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! -el grito del finlandés resonó por los fiordos.

-Sí… algo así… -Noruega volteó hacia Finlandia-. Oh, no… creo que ya se dio cuenta…

-¿Ya se dio cuenta? ¿De qué? -preguntó Islandia, extrañado.

-¡LA BOTELLA DE _VODKA_… LA TIENE ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉL! -chilló el finés apuntando hacia el sueco, que se hallaba ya a considerable distancia-. ¡GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -el rubio empezó a hacer pataleta sobre la nieve-. ¡Y SI ÉL ESTÁ CON ESE MALDITO HUMOR, ¿CÓMO RAYOS VOY A RECUPERARLA?! ¡GYAAAAAAAH!

-¡Cálmate, Fin! -Islandia sujetó a Finlandia por la espalda, tratando de apaciguarlo.

-Vaya… parece que Is no es el único que, cuando se descontrola, da miedo… -señaló el noruego.

-¡GYAAAAAAAH! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡GYAAAAAAAAAH! -el finlandés estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Rayos…! ¡A esto le llamo yo síndrome de abstinencia…! -el islandés, limitado por su tobillo, empezaba a perder el control sobre su compañero-. ¡_Norge_… ayúdame…!

-De acuerdo… _Fin_, cálmate por favor… -solicitó el noruego, apenas inmutándose y sin intervenir para nada en el forcejeo.

-¡AHHHGGGG! ¡No me refería a eso, cabezota! ¡Lo que quería decir es que… me ayudes a… controlarlo! ¡AHHHGGGG! -por más que Islandia se esforzaba, Finlandia había logrado imponerse sobre él. Sin embargo, el menor no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente y se negaba a liberar al otro.

-¡_ISLANTI_! ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO… O NO ME RESPONSABILIZO DE MIS ACTOS! -amenazó el finés con mucha seriedad. El islandés, que nunca había visto a Finlandia actuar así, estaba entre anonadado y aturdido.

-¡_NORGEEEE_! ¡_FINNLAND_ YA ME ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A ASUSTAR! ¡AUCH! ¡HAZ ALGO! ¡AUUUCH! ¡_FINNLAND_, POR DIOS, DEJA MI TOBILLO EN PAZ! -chilló el menor de los nórdicos, tratando de evitar por todos los medios que el finlandés dañara aún más su maltrecha articulación.

-Tssss… -Noruega, que no tenía el menor deseo de intervenir en la gresca, avanzó hacia ambos de mala gana-. Fin, cálmate…

-¡NO QUIERO! -respondió un alterado Finlandia-. ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA TRATAR DE INTERVENIR, O YA VERÁS COMO TE VA A TI TAMBIÉN!

-Mmmmmmm… de acuerdo… -respondió el noruego, calmado como siempre.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡_NORGEEEEE_! -Islandia estaba a punto de entrar en shock ante la indiferente pasividad de su hermano.

-Pero… -prosiguió el noruego…- si no intervengo yo… seguro que _Sverige_ lo hará… porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?! -Finlandia paró en seco de golpe, haciendo que Islandia se chocara violentamente contra él. Al final, ambos terminaron en el suelo-. ¡¿_RU_… _RUOTSI_?! ¡GYAAAAAAAH! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡_NORU_, NO SEAS TAN CRUEL! -lloriqueó el finlandés, regresando de pronto a su personalidad normal-. ¡E…E…ESTÁ BIEN! ¡M…M…ME CALMARÉ, PE…PE…PERO NO HAGAS QUE ÉL INTERVENGA EN ESTO! ¡ÉL ES UN DEMONIOOOOO! -chilló a todo pulmón el rubio más bajo, de rodillas frente al noruego, en posición suplicante.

-¿Quién es un demonio? -de pronto, una enorme sombra apareció frente a los tres, sobresaltándolos… especialmente al pobre finés, que entró en crisis nerviosa…

¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_ROUTSI_! ¡NO ME REFERÍA A TI! ¡TE LO JUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Finlandia, temblando de pies a cabeza y sin poder aguantar más tanta presión acumulada, rompió a llorar.

-¿Eh? _Fin_, ¿pero de que estás hablando? -quiso saber Dinamarca, confundido.

-¿_Den_? -preguntó Islandia, todavía en el suelo, y con un terrible dolor en el tobillo, -. Pfff… así que sólo eras tú, _kjánalegt (tonto)_…

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, _Is_? -el danés seguía sin captar la situación.

-A que casi le das un infarto a _Fin_, _dum_ -respondió Noruega, irritado, sobándose las sienes-. Al fin y al cabo, no me sorprende que andes por ahí dando lata… como siempre…

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora yo qué hice? ¿Por qué llora Fin? ¿Y por qué está _Is_ en el suelo? ¡_Is_, levántate de ahí! ¿Acaso no sabes que hace mucho frío allí abajo? ¡Vas a congelarte!

-No… ¿en serio? -contestó un sarcástico Islandia-. Lo que sucede es que quería hacer un ángel en la nieve… por eso me acosté aquí a propósito…

-¡OH! ¡¿En serio?! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO! -lanzando lejos la mochila de primeros auxilios, que le había arrebatado a Noruega más temprano y que había estado cargando desde entonces, el danés estaba en menos de un segundo junto a Islandia, tendido sobre la nieve, moviendo los brazos de aquí para allá tan rápido y con tanto vigor que no tardó en dejar a los otros tres, que lo miraban atónitos, cubiertos de nieve.

-Y dejamos que este… fuera nuestro rey… -lloriqueó Finlandia, que ya había salido de su crisis nerviosa, mientras miraba al mayor con vergüenza ajena. Islandia y Noruega asintieron con la cabeza, incrédulos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡VAMOS CHICOS! ¡INTÉNTELO USTEDES TAMBIÉN! ¡ES INCREÍÍÍÍÍÍÍBLE! -Dinamarca seguía con su juego…

-Oye, oye… ya levántate de ahí, _dum _-le exigió el noruego-. Mmmmm… por cierto, ¿no te duele la cabeza? -preguntó, con un casi imperceptible tono de preocupación.

-¿Eh? el danés paró de golpe-. _Noru_… ¡¿cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Acaso eres psíquico?! -preguntó, mientras miraba a Noruega como si fuera una divinidad salida de la mitología asgardiana_. _

-Ahhhh… -suspiró el noruego, preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan tonto-. Sólo respóndeme, _dum_…

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí, me molesta un poquito… -se quejó el danés, con una mueca de dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza-. Me pregunto qué podrá ser… ¿Tú no lo sabes, verdad _Noru_? -inquirió.

"Jum… lo sospeché… le cae una roca de cien kilos encima… y sólo 'le molesta un poquito'… este sujeto sí que tiene la cabeza dura…" -pensaba Noruega, mientras se sobaba las sienes, incrédulo.- No tengo ni idea… seguro que, mientras te adelantabas a nosotros más temprano, y con lo despistado que eres, te caíste de cabeza contra un montón de piedras, como la última vez, y ahora no lo recuerdas… -mintió ya que, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que en verdad había pasado, simplemente no quería decírselo.

-¡Pero _Noruuuu_! ¡Si fuera así al menos sabría en qué momento pasó eso! -replicó el danés, berreando como un niño.

-Serás de _dum_, _Dan_… piénsalo bien… sí te caíste de cabeza contra las rocas, lo más seguro es que te quedaste inconsciente… entonces, esa es la razón por la cual ahora, tras despertar, no recuerdas nada… -argumentó el noruego.

-Ohhhhh… tienes razón, _Noru_… vaya… pero que listo eres… -señaló Dinamarca, mientras el aura divina alrededor del noruego regresaba.

-Mmmm… claaaaaaaro… -musitó Noruega, sorprendido de lo increíblemente fácil que era engañar al danés-. Ahora, levántate -ordenó-. Ya basta de tonterías. Tenemos que proseguir el camino.

-¡Pero _Noru_…! ¡Me duele la cabeza! -lloriqueó Dinamarca.

-No me vengas con excusas. En la mañana, cuando nos despertaste a todos sin consideración, no te dolía para nada. Así que, ahora, te duela o no, te aguantas y nos sigues el paso… -espetó el noruego bastante molesto.

-¡Pero _Noru_! ¡En la mañana había olvidado que me dolía, pero ahora que me lo has hecho recordar, ha empezado a dolerme otra vez! -el rubio del cabello alborotado seguía con su pataleta.

-No trates de echarme la culpa a mí, y menos con un argumento tan infantil. Ahora, levántate… -exigió el noruego.

-¡Pero _Noru_…! –volvió a protestar el danés.

-¡Pero nada! -replicó Noruega, alzando la voz en un descomunal acto-. ¡Te levantas, caminas, y nos sigues el paso! Punto… -finalizó, mientras se disponía a seguir su camino.

-Oye, oye… ¿qué clase de hermano eres, _Nor_? -se quejó Islandia, haciendo que el noruego se detenga y gire, un tanto sorprendido-. ¿Vas a seguir adelante y abandonarme aquí a mi suerte con el tobillo maltrecho por culpa de _Fin_? -preguntó, indignado, para luego, cambiar su expresión a una indiferente- ¡Pues hazlo! Al fin y al cabo, ni que necesitara tu ayuda… tampoco me importa si no te importo… -aseguró, sin poder evitar un dejo de decepción en su voz.

-Ups… -Noruega, por haber estado regañando a Dinamarca, había olvidado por completo a su_ lillebror_. De inmediato, se dirigió al islandés, dispuesto a atenderlo.

-Ay… _Is_, de verdad lo siento… sí que me pasé con el berrinche que hice hace un rato, ¿verdad? -Finlandia sonreía nerviosamente, bastante avergonzado por su comportamiento, mientras, arrodillado al lado del islandés, le masajeaba suavemente el tobillo.

-¡Auch! _Fin_… déjalo… ya no importa… al fin y al cabo, tengo mala suerte… no importa a donde vaya, siempre los accidentes me pasan a mí… -se lamentó Islandia.

-Dime, _bror_, ¿puedes pararte? -preguntó Noruega.

-No… no lo sé… voy a intentarlo…-el islandés, adolorido, intentó en vano ponerse de pie, cayendo de inmediato al suelo como un plomo, mientras Noruega y Finlandia trataban de auxiliarlo. Sin embargo, Islandia los apartó bruscamente de su lado. -¡Ya les dije que no necesito su ayuda! Ahora largo de aquí… yo me las arreglaré sólo… -señaló, haciéndose el enfadado, con la poca voz que le quedaba.

-¡Pero _Is_! -protestó el finlandés, preocupado.

-_Is_, _Is_… nunca vas a cambiar -suspiró el noruego, resignado, mientras buscaba la mochila con artículos de primera necesidad que Dinamarca había arrojado lejos-. Mmmmm… ahí estaban las vendas y las pomadas… y también pastillas para desinflamar la garganta… -de pronto, vio al danés haciendo ángeles de nieve en el suelo-. Oye, oye, _stupid_…-jalando de la oreja al más alto, empezó a regañarlo-. ¿Acaso no te dolía la cabeza? ¿Entonces cómo es que sí tienes ánimo para hacer tonterías? -el noruego empezó a zarandear a Dinamarca de un lado hacia otro.

-¡A…a…auch! ¡Noru! ¡Dueleeee! -chilló el danés a todo pulmón.

-Te lo mereces… primero, por no dejarnos descansar bien; segundo, por _dum_; y tercero, por arrojar lejos la mochila con medicinas que ahora necesito para curar a _Is_… ¿acaso tienes la cabeza llena de nieve? -Noruega parecía bastante enojado.

-¡Pero Noruuu! ¡A…a…ahhhhhhhh! ¡_Stop_, _bedeeeees (Alto, por favoooor)_! -suplicaba Dinamarca, desesperado. El noruego, soltándolo de golpe, se dirigió a buscar la mochila, echando chispas.

-¡Auch…! Mi… mi oreja… -lloriqueó el danés, que se había ido de cara contra la nieve, mientras se sobaba la oreja adolorida.

-Bueno, _Tanska_, eso te pasa por sacar de quicio a _Nor_… -señaló el finlandés, sentándose sobre una roca cercana, en espera de que Noruega encontrara la mochila con el botiquín-. Tú ya sabes cómo es él, y aun así insistes en molestarlo…

-¡AHHHHHH! -gimoteó-. ¡Pero de todos modos, no tendría que ser tan rudo conmigo! ¡Al fin y al cabo, él es mi mejor amigo… ¿verdad?! -preguntó Dinamarca a Finlandia. Este, sin saber que contestar, titubeó por un rato…

-Ahhhh…. ehhhh… sí, claro… jejejeje… después de todo parece que no le caes taaaaaaan mal… jejejeje… -opinó el finlandés con una risita nerviosa.

-Entonces… ¡¿sí soy su mejor amigo?! -volvió a insistir el danés con los ojos muy abiertos, expectante por la respuesta como si fuera un niño al que le han prometido un caramelo.

-Cla… claro… jejejeje… -contestó Finlandia, no muy seguro, con su característica risita nerviosa.

-¡Lo sabía! -vociferó Dinamarca, absolutamente emocionado-. Pero aun así… la amistad sí que duele… -volvió a lloriquear, con una mano en la oreja y la otra en la cabeza. Entonces, súbitamente, empezó a mirar de un lado hacia otro… -¡Oye _Fin_!

-¿Eh?

-_Noru_… ¿ya no está por aquí, verdad? -preguntó, con la voz más baja que pudo.

-Ehhhh… pues… no… supongo que se ha ido a buscar la mochila detrás de esos árboles cercanos y…

¡GENIAAAAAAL! -de pronto, el danés cambió radicalmente su expresión de sufrimiento por una enorme sonrisa- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ángeles de nieve! ¡Voy seguir haciendo ángeles de nieve! ¡UJÚ! -habiendo dicho esto, se lanzó otra vez a la nieve a proseguir con su juego.

Islandia y Finlandia lo miraban, atónitos.

-Bipolar -musitó el islandés por lo bajo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh... aunque _Ta_ se esté muriendo del dolor… realmente sigue teniendo mucha energía… ¿eh? -Finlandia tenía una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa incrédula en los labios.

-¡Soy un ángel, un ángel de nieve…! ¡Soy un ángel de nieveeeeeeee! -de pronto, una sombra lo cubrió de pies a cabeza-. ¡JAJAJAJAJA…. ¿EH?! ¿Nor, eres tú? -preguntó el danés, levantando la cabeza-. Entonces, al ver la terrible expresión de la persona que tenía delante… -¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡UN DEMONIOOOOOOO! ¡UN MOUNSTROOOOOO! ¡ES EL YETIIIIIIIIIIII! -vociferó a voz en cuello y, en un acto reflejo, tomó un poco de nieve del suelo y se la arrojó directamente a la cara del "intruso", que resultó ser nada menos que…

-¿_Sverige_…? -Noruega, que acababa de llegar, y sin haber tenido éxito al buscar la mochila, se alteró ligeramente al ver el aspecto que traía el sueco y dio un paso atrás.

-¡_S…_SVÍÞJÓÐ__! -Islandia, sin poder levantarse todavía, empezó a temblar levemente sobre el terreno, tratando de que nadie lo notase.

-¡GYAAAAH! ¡_R_…_R_…_RUOTSI_…! -Finlandia, en shock, se quedó inmóvil, sin poder articular ninguna otra palabra.

-Grrrr… -el sueco, irritado, se quitó la nieve de la cara con violencia.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Oh, _Sverige,_ así que sólo eras tú! -empezó a reír Dinamarca, todavía sentado en la nieve. Pero de pronto, sin saber por qué, empezó a sentir una atmósfera tensa. Incómodo, paró de reír de golpe. Entonces, al abrir los ojos, notó la azul mirada, fría y desafiante que el sueco tenía su clavada en él.

El danés, aunque sorprendido, no se intimidó. Estaba acostumbrado a que el otro lo enfrentara. Al fin y al cabo, lo venía haciendo desde la Unión de Kalmar **(10)**. Sin embargo, ¿por qué parecía tan molesto con él? -¡Oye, oye Sve…! ¡No deberías asustarme de esa manera…! ¡Casi me da un infarto, ¿sabes?! ¡Jajajaja…! ¡Aunque debí darme cuenta que el _Yeti _no eras tú… al fin y al cabo, ese sujeto sólo anda por el… ¿qué sitio era…? …el Limalaya… el Limataya… el Limayaya?!

-Es _Himalaya_, dum -aclaró el noruego-. Y no seas absurdo, el _Yeti_ en verdad no existe. No es más que un producto de la imaginación y…

-¡Ah, entonces es igual que tu amigo el _troll _y que tus amigas las hadas, ¿verdad?! -preguntó el danés descaradamente, aún a sabiendas de que Noruega se molestaría.

Este, lanzándole una mirada que haría estremecerse a cualquiera, le replicó: -Ah… claro… y tú también te convertirás en mi amigo imaginario… en cuanto te lance por ese fiordo de allí…

-¡Ahhhhh…! ¡Noreeee! ¡Era broma! -lloriqueó Dinamarca, aterrado.

-Y, por otro lado… -prosiguió el noruego- el problema no es si el Yeti existe o no existe, o si anda o no por el _Himalaya_… sino que cómo pudiste confundirlo con _Sverige_, _stupid_…

-¡Ahhhh…! ¡Ahhhh, bueno…! ¡Es que, se parecen bastante, ¿no?! -soltó Dinamarca con una risita pícara.

-Grrrrrr… -replicó Suecia, ofendido.

-¡Oye, oye, _Sve_, no te molestes! ¡Al fin y al cabo tienes que admitir que es así…! Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías moverte de delante mío, eh? -le pidió el danés al sueco, aunque con cierto toque de rudeza en su voz.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… -volvió a refunfuñó el sueco. Estaba harto de las tonterías y de la absurda personalidad del danés. Le iba a aclarar las cosas en ese mismo momento-. No quiero moverme… ¿algún problema? -espetó Suecia, con aire retador.

El danés lanzó un gruñido. Sí quería pelea, el sueco había dado justo en el blanco. Había algo que el chico de cabello alborotado y enorme sonrisa no podía tolerar -de hecho, nunca pudo hacerlo-: que alguien le llevara la contraria. Y, para bien o para mal, su colega serio y de anteojos era un todo experto en eso. Probablemente, por esa razón los dos rubios más altos _jamás _pudieron llevarse bien. Y, es que, a Dinamarca nunca le importó cuando algún otro nórdico -Noruega e Islandia, por ejemplo- le echaba indirectas o se burlaba descaradamente de él, le faltaba el respeto o de plano lo agredía -jalándole la corbata o dándole golpes que, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera le dolían- por no soportar su actitud infantil. En estos casos, Dinamarca simplemente aguantaba, se quejaba o se hacía el desentendido. Después de todo, esa clase de situaciones le divertían, incluso le parecían una muestra del cariño -a su manera, pero cariño, al fin y al cabo- de sus "hermanitos". Sin embargo, Suecia… con Suecia las cosas cambiaban. El sueco era uno de los pocos que _realmente_ lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. El danés, como buen mandón que era, sencillamente no podía tolerar a un rebelde dentro de sus filas. Y, ahora, trataba de hallar la razón por la cual Suecia le acababa de lanzar una provocación tan directa… además de la eterna antipatía que se tenían, claro está.

-"Ahhh… podría ser… por eso…" -dedujo Dinamarca después de un momento.

-Grrrr… -el sueco seguía con sus aterradores gruñidos.

-¡Oye _Sve_! ¡Yo no sé mucho de psicología, pero por tu lenguaje corporal puedo concluir que estás enfadado conmigo…! Es eso... ¿verdad? -preguntó el danés.

-Grrrr… ¿tú crees, gran y sabio _Danmark_? -le respondió Suecia, sarcásticamente.

-Mmmmm… -definitivamente el sueco lo estaba provocando. Dinamarca, trató de calmarse, porque sabía que si empezaba, nadie lo paraba… -Jejejeje… Vamos _Sve_… no tienes que responderme de esa manera… no me digas que te has puesto así sólo porque te desperté temprano por la mañana, ¿eh? -preguntó el danés, tratando de averiguar si esa era la verdadera razón por la cual Suecia estaba tan agrio-. ¡Vamos, _Sve_, que no lo hice por molestarte! ¡Lo único que quería es que avanzáramos, porque mientras más pronto emprendamos la marcha, más rápido llegaremos a casa! ¡Es lo que todos deseamos, ¿verdad?! -finalizó, con una gran sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el sueco seguía tan molesto como antes.

-Mira _Danmark_, si lo hiciste por esa razón o no… no es algo que realmente me importe… yo sólo sé que ya no puedo tolerar tu manía por mandonearnos a todos y salirte con la tuya un día más… ¿entiendes? -espetó el sueco, con un aura tan temible que hizo temblar a los otros tres nórdicos, que se hallaban cerca.

Sin embargo, Dinamarca ni siquiera se inmutó está vez. Más bien, parecía pensativo. Tras analizar detenidamente sus palabras, intuyó que Suecia estaba tan enojado, no sólo porque su sueño había sido interrumpido, sino porque, contra su voluntad, había tenido que ceder ante _sus_ demandas. Había cedido ante _él_, ante Dinamarca, lo que obviamente, para el sueco, significaba derrota. Al haber sido obligado a levantarse y emprender la marcha, el señor contreras perdió contra el señor mandamás. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del danés tras llegar a esta conclusión. Sin embargo, pese a que entendía perfectamente la situación, decidió seguir haciéndose el tonto, sólo para, si se podía, enfurecer todavía más al otro, que ya se veía bastante iracundo.

Los tres nórdicos más bajos, al percibir el tenso ambiente y adivinar lo que se avecinaba, tragaron saliva.

-¡Oye, oye _Sve_! ¡Lo que pasa es que, tu voz es tan similar al gélido viento que corre que se confunde con él, ¿entiendes?! ¡La verdad es que no entendí ni un ápice de lo que dijiste! ¿Podrías repetirlo sólo para mí? ¡_Bedes _(por favor)! -pidió, con la voz más infantil que pudo.

Suecia estaba echando chispas. -¿Te burlas de mí, verdad, Dan? ¡La verdad es que te burlas de todos nosotros! ¡Siempre haciéndote el tonto… cuando yo sé muy bien que tú entiendes perfectamente todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor… y sólo finges que no para sacarnos de nuestras casillas, ¿no es verdad?! -espetó el sueco, provocando el enfado del danés, básicamente, porque tenía toda la razón…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! -río de pronto Dinamarca-. ¡Oye, oye, _Sve_! ¿Quieres decir que estás molesto porque te lancé esa bola de nieve en la cara…? -el danés insistía en hacerse el desentendido-. ¡Jejejejeje! ¡De verdad lo siento, amigo…! ¡Lo que pasa es que… al ver tu tamaño y la expresión que traías, por primera vez, en esa cara de _Poker_… creo que te confundí con el Yeti! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Qué mal, no? -Dinamarca empezó a carcajearse estruendosamente de su propia broma, que, por cierto, no le hizo ninguna gracia al sueco.

-Mmmmph… grrrrrrr… -gruñó Suecia, a punto de salirse de sus casillas, aunque al danés pareció no importarle en lo absoluto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Confundirte con el Yeti! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡AH! ¡O en todo, caso, con _Den Afskyelige Snemand _(El Abominable Hombre de las Nieves)…! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡UN SEGUNDO…! ¡Son lo mismo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -Dinamarca, parecía divertirse como nunca ignorando al sueco que, al darse cuenta de que el danés sólo le estaba tomando del pelo, como siempre lo hacía con todos, decidió seguirle el juego, aunque no de la mejor manera…

-Mph… claro… Y, ¿qué ibas a hacer? ¿Salir corriendo, o ir a esconderte detrás de _Holland_ y _Frankrike_ porque tú sólo no podías enfrentarlo **(11)**, eh? Mph… Anda, vamos, dime, _Danmark_… -espetó un incisivo Suecia, consiguiendo que el danés parara de reír de golpe, y cambiara radicalmente su expresión.

Los tres menores se estremecieron. El sueco acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga. Remover viejos rencores, que parecían ya enterrados en las arenas del tiempo, definitivamente, no era una buena idea. Dinamarca podía parecer un niño hiperactivo y cabezota, pero cuando se enojaba…

-Ehhhh… jejejeje… disculpa, _Sverige_… pero creo que no te oí bien… ¡JAJAJAJA! Al fin y al cabo, no creo que seas tan estúpido como para insinuar lo que creo que acabas de insinuar, ¿verdad? -replicó mordazmente un ofuscado danés. Había estado tratando de tomarlo todo a la broma para mantenerse calmado… pero ya no pudo más. De inmediato, se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a su eterno rival, con el rostro lívido de ira. La intención era obvia: enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Cuando Dinamarca se enojaba, no había quien lo hiciera regresar a sus cabales.

-Mph… grrrrr… -el sueco, aún más furioso por la provocación, no retrocedió ni un paso. Al final, ambos quedaron frente a frente, con la retadora mirada clavada en la del otro y el claro propósito de agarrarse a los golpes en cualquier momento.

* * *

**(1) **La **Guerra de Torstenson** (1643-1645) fue un corto período de conflicto entre Suecia y Dinamarca-Noruega (de los muchos que ambos tuvieron por la supremacía sobre Mar Báltico), que se produjo durante los últimos días de la _Guerra de los Treinta Años_. El nombre hace referencia al general sueco _Lennart Torstenson_. En pocas palabras, Suecia cogió desprevenido a Dinamarca, que, pese a tener superioridad naval, fue derrotado (recibió una paliza) y tuvo que ceder varios territorios (_Ösel_, _Gotland_, las provincias noruegas de _Jämtland_ y _Härjedalen_, y _Halland_ por treinta años) a fin de que los suecos lo dejaran en paz. ¡Realmente humillante para el Gran Rey del Norte! ._.

**(2)** El 20 de Marzo del 2010, el **volcán Eyjafjallajökull, **situado bajo el glaciar del mismo nombre en el sur de Islandia, erupcionó, arrojando una gran cantidad de ceniza volcánica a la atmósfera, la cual llegó a una altura de varios kilómetros y se extendió por un área de miles de kilómetros cuadrados. Tal situación provocó caos aéreo por todo el mundo, y, sobre todo, en Europa, ya que más de veinte países del continente se vieron obligados al cierre de sus aeropuertos, de su espacio aéreo y a la cancelación de unos 100 mil vuelos. 1,2 millones de pasajeros se vieron afectados, y la pérdida económica fue de 1.264 millones de euros. No te enojes, _Is_…

**(3) **La **Invasión de Islandia** fue una operación militar anglo-canadiense-americana conducida por la Marina Real Británica y los Reales Marines el 10 de mayo de 1940 durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial para ocupar Islandia, con el fin de impedir que la Alemania Nazi tomara posesión de la isla (como ya había hecho con Dinamarca y Noruega). Sin embargo, a los islandeses esto no les hizo mucha gracia, y alegaron que la neutralidad de su país había sido "violada" y "su independencia infringida". El gobierno levantó una protesta, y exigió una compensación por todo el daño hecho, que los británicos prometieron dar. Además, Inglaterra le ofreció a Islandia otras ventajas, como acuerdos de negocios favorables, no interferencia en las políticas nacionales y la retirada de todas las tropas al término de la guerra. Resignándose ante la situación, Islandia no tuvo otra opción que dar a las fuerzas invasoras una cooperación "de facto", o sea, no reconocida oficialmente.

**(4) Guerras del Bacalao** (Þorskastríðin o Cod Wars) fueron una serie de luchas entre Islandia y el Reino Unido por los derechos de pesca, la preservación ambiental y la protección de su economía en el Atlántico Norte desde los años 1950 hasta los años 1970. El conflicto terminó en 1976, después de que Islandia amenazara con cerrar una base importante de la OTAN (en plena Guerra Fría) en represalia por el despliegue de buques de guerra dentro del límite de 200 millas náuticas disputado con Gran Bretaña. El gobierno británico al final, tuvo que acceder a las condiciones impuestas por los islandeses, y ceder las 200 millas en cuestión. _UK_ vs. _Ísland_ (Guerra de Tsunderes): gana _Is_-kun O.o!

**(5)** El **caso Icesave**, fue uno de los problemas políticos más graves a los que se ha enfrentado Islandia. Todo comienza cuando el gran banco islandés, _Landsbanki_, sufre las consecuencias de la crisis financiera de 2008, y se declara en quiebra. El estado entonces decide nacionalizar esta institución, como medida de emergencia. Sin embargo, el problema no quedó ahí. Más de 300.000 clientes británicos y holandeses tenían cuentas en _Landsbanki_, por lo tanto, tras su quiebra, perdieron sus ahorros. Los gobiernos británico y holandés indemnizaron a sus ahorradores, sin embargo, luego le pidieron a Islandia la devolución del dinero (3.500 millones de euros) que el estado, en plena recesión económica, no tenía para pagar. Entonces el gobierno islandés propuso a la población civil que pagara la deuda con dinero de sus propios bolsillos. Los ciudadanos, sin embargo, rechazaron la proposición dos veces (mediante referéndum). Gran Bretaña y Holanda, enojados por la negativa de los pobladores a devolverles el dinero, amenazaron con recurrir a los tribunales (y de hecho, lo hicieron). Al final, la corte encargada rechazó todas las demandas contra Islandia, ganando el pequeño país la disputa legal y quedando libre de pagar la deuda.

**(6)** La **crisis financiera islandesa** de 2008-2009 fue una importante crisis económica que implicó el colapso de los tres principales bancos comerciales del país tras sus dificultades en la refinanciación de su deuda a corto plazo y un pánico bancario en el Reino Unido (véase Caso Icesave). Comparado con el tamaño de su economía, el colapso bancario de Islandia es el mayor sufrido por cualquier país en la historia económica mundial. Pobre _Is_-_kun_ :(

**(7)** En 2008, un ciudadano británico decidido "subastar" Islandia en _eBay_. Obviamente una broma, pero que llamaba la atención sobre la grave situación económica que vivía el país en ese momento (unos días después, más de 3000 personas habían mostrado interés en participar de la compra, y otros 3300 esperaban obtener una parte de la isla. Hasta algunos internautas Chinos, que querían comprar Islandia en grupo, planeaban transformarlo en un país comunista en cuanto lo obtuviesen…). Pobre _Is_ ._.

**(8)** La **Revolución de las Cacerolas** (_Búsáhaldabyltingin_), llamadas así debido al uso de las mismas por los manifestantes, se da en Islandia entre 2008 y 2011, y se refiere a un grupo de protestas organizadas por la población civil, que se reunía pacíficamente en la plaza del Parlamento islandés, para mostrar su descontento con la gestión de la crisis financiera por parte del Gobierno. Las consecuencias: el gobierno islandés es forzado a dimitir, se forma un gobierno provisional y se convocan elecciones anticipadas. Además, algunos de los banqueros corruptos responsables de la crisis económica son encarcelados. Ahora que lo pienso, Hungría no es la única que usa las cacerolas para castigar a los que se portan mal, ¿eh?

**(9)** Pues sí, Islandia atravesaba una recesión económica tan fuerte que tuvo que pedirle prestado dinero… ¡nada menos que a Rusia! 4.000 millones de euros fue la suma que recibió del país eslavo O.o. Polonia, y sus hermanos escandinavos (Dinamarca, Noruega, Suecia y Finlandia) también le prestaron al país isleño una buena suma de dinero para ayudarlo a superar la crisis.

**(10)** La** Unión de Kalmar** fue el Estado nórdico surgido a raíz de la fusión de las tres monarquías nórdicas (Noruega, Suecia y Dinamarca) en una misma persona, la reina Margarita I de Dinamarca. De esta forma, se originó un gran reino nórdico que englobaba no sólo los actuales reinos que lo formaban, sino además sus territorios dependientes, como Groenlandia, Islandia, las Islas Feroe (entonces dependientes de Noruega) y Finlandia (perteneciente a Suecia). Sin embargo, el reino nórdico no llegó a consolidarse debido al recelo de la aristocracia sueca hacia Dinamarca, que ejercía de potencia dominante dentro de la Unión. Tras varias revueltas de los suecos, la Unión se disolvió en 1523 con la elección de Gustavo Vasa como rey de Suecia. Dinamarca y Noruega, por su parte, permanecieron unidas hasta 1814.

**(11)** Lo que Suecia dice hace referencia a lo que ocurrió tras la _Guerra de Torstenson_ (mencionada más arriba). Dinamarca había perdido muchos territorios ante Suecia, que amenazaba con darle una paliza magistral. Sin embargo, mediadores franceses y holandeses actuaron a favor de Dinamarca y frenaron a Suecia en el _Tratado de Brömsebro_ (agosto, 1645) que puso fin a la guerra. Especialmente los holandeses estaban molestos, ya que consideraban que Suecia se estaba mostrando demasiado arrogante.

* * *

**Aves de papel: **¡Cuánto me alegra que mi fanfic te haya gustado! Jajajaja… pero no lo odies, por favor! Personas como tú me animan a seguir escribiendo más tonterías, digo fanfics xD… Por otro lado, ¿cómo sabes que no te salen las historias, si dices que no has escrito ninguna? ¡Deberías intentarlo, me gustaría leer una! ;D ¡Saludos!

* * *

Vaya, me cansé investigando todas las referencias (11 en total!), pero bueno… fue interesante profundizar en la actualidad islandesa, y en la historia nórdica... Ya publicaré la peleea entre Suecia y Dinamarca en cuanto pueda… Mientras tanto, ¿me dejan, un review? ._.


	5. El Rey vs El León

Sí, Hetalia no me pertenece, pero me gustaría secuestrar a los cinco nórdicos por ser tan condenadamente sexys… :3 :3 :3

* * *

Y bien… llegó el momento de la pelea (por alguna razón, siempre me ha gustado imaginar a Suecia y Dinamarca enfrentándose, me parece sexy -que mente para retorcida la mía xD). Lean, y espero que les guste (aunque no habrá mucha comedia, pero sí bastante acción)! :)

* * *

Dinamarca y Suecia, frente a frente, se retaban con la mirada. Lo que se avecinaba era obvio...

-Maldición… otra vez no… -se lamentó Noruega por lo bajo, mientras ayudaba a un adolorido Islandia a alejarse todo lo posible de los dos mayores. Al fin y al cabo, si ambos querían matarse, que no involucraran a su hermano en eso.

Sin embargo, en el fondo -muy en el fondo-, el noruego apoyaba al danés. Sea como fuere, siempre lo había hecho.

Finlandia, estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a la situación. ¿Debía ponerse del lado de Suecia, quien, aunque siempre lo aterrorizaba, era, de cualquier modo, lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo? Esa parecía la opción más obvia, aunque, tampoco deseaba enemistarse con Dinamarca, que, cabezota y todo, era como un hermano mayor para él.

Entonces, ¿debía mantenerse al margen de aquello? No, esa tampoco era la mejor alternativa. Finlandia los conocía muy bien. Si dejaba a ambos dar rienda suelta a su ira, alimentada por años de rencor silente, quién sabía hasta qué extremo serían esos dos capaces de llegar.

Por último, ¿debía intervenir para tratar de calmar los ánimos? Sí, eso era lo más sabio, pero… ¿qué podía hacer el finés para apaciguar a las dos fieras que se volvían Suecia y Dinamarca en cuanto les embargaba la sed de pelea?

Aunque los tres nórdicos más bajos estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de rencillas, que, a través de los siglos, habían ido desde un simple intercambio de palabras hasta una guerra, todavía les provocaban mucha tensión y los ponía en un dilema. Además, Suecia y Dinamarca no habían tenido un altercado real -con golpes y todo- desde hacía ya varias décadas.

-Ehhhh… _Ru_… _Ruotsi_… -el finlandés, con la voz temblorosa, al fin se atrevió a intervenir.

-Mph… ¿Qué quieres, _Finland_? No te metas en esto… no es tú asunto… -espetó tajante el sueco.

-¡Pero…! –Finlandia no se dio por vencido y sacó valor para replicar a Suecia. Sin embargo, Dinamarca no lo dejó seguir.

-¡Mira, _Finland_, este tipo ya te lo dejó claro! ¡Esta es una cuestión entre ambos, y la vamos a arreglar ahora mismo! ¡Al fin y al cabo, no he tenido el placer de golpearlo de verdad desde la _Store Nordiske Krig _**(1)**, y ya estoy harto de haber tenido que reprimir por tantos años el resentimiento que le tengo, ¿entiendes?! ¡Ahora, lárgate de aquí y ni pienses en intervenir, o te daré un poco de esto a ti también! -le advirtió enfurecido el danés, mostrándole su puño.

Ante la violenta amenaza de Dinamarca, Finlandia, intimidado, prefirió callarse y retroceder.

-¡_Dan_, ya basta! -Noruega, en un inusual acto, alzó la voz-. ¡Ahora cálmense los dos! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de la tontería por la cual van a pelear?

-Mph… ninguna tontería… -le replicó Suecia al noruego-. Mira tú, _Danmark_… a mí dime lo que quieras, pero de ningún modo te permito que le hables así a_ Finland_… -aclaró el sueco más que furioso.

-¡YO LE HABLO COMO QUIERO A QUIÉN QUIERO, ¿ENTIENDES, _SVERIGE_?! -vociferó el danés, fuera de sí.

-Mph… ¿en serio? ¡Me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras a la cara tras la _Torstenson War _**(2)**! ¡…Creo que te quedaste más que callado…! ¡…Si no hubiese sido por _Frankrike _Y _Holland_, te habría dado una paliza tal que te habría dejado en silencio hasta ahora… ¿no es verdad, _Danmark_…?! -Suecia, que ya no parecía él mismo, estaba fuera de sus casillas.

A Dinamarca le dolió en el alma que el sueco le recordara aquella derrota que lo dejó tan mal parado, de la cual le tomó años recuperarse, en todos los sentidos, y que incluso le costó la vida a su rey. Con el ego herido, se mordió el labio inferior, agachó la cabeza y no supo que responder.

-Mph… ¿qué pasa, _Dan_? ¿Ahora si te has quedado callado…? -no contento, Suecia prosiguió con su mordaz ataque-. ¿…Y dices que me golpeaste de verdad durante la _Stora Nordiska Kriget…_? ¡…Estás demente, ¿verdad…?! ¡…Si mal no recuerdo, fui yo el que te dio una golpiza magistral…! ¡…Si no hubiese sido porque _Ryssland_ (Rusia) intervino, te habría eliminado del mapa **(3)**… literalmente hablando…! …_Danmark_, te crees muy fuerte, cuando en realidad siempre te estás escondiendo detrás de alguien más… cobarde fanfarrón… -insultó el sueco al danés.

-Oh… no… ¡_Jumala _(Dios )…! -soltó un tembloroso Finlandia ante lo inminente.

Dinamarca, que ya no pudo contenerse más ante la provocación, arremetió contra Suecia. De un puñetazo, lo arrojó al suelo, haciendo que sus anteojos volaran por los aires, y dejándole un hilo de sangre corriendo por la boca.

-¡¿COBARDE YO, _POKKERS _(MALDITO)?! ¡¿QUIÉN SALIÓ HUYENDO DESPAVORIDO DE MI CASA TRAS LA RUPTURA DE LA _KALMARUNIONEN _**(4)**, ¿EH?! ¡¿ACASO TE AHUYENTÓ EL _STOCKHOLMSKE BLODBAD _**(5)**?! ¡¿TEMÍAS QUE TU PRECIOSO CUELLO PELIGRARA, OH GRAN Y VALIENTE _SVERIGE_?! -se burló directamente el danés del sueco.

Este último, recordando aquel lamentable suceso que, se juró, jamás perdonaría a Dinamarca, sumado a la afrenta que le acababa de hacer, perdió los estribos. Sin más ni más se abalanzó sobre el danés. Una vez obtuvo la ventaja sobre este, le devolvió el puñetazo y le clavó otro par más, dejándolo completamente aturdido. Aun así, Dinamarca contraatacó como pudo, plantándole un rodillazo a Suecia en el estómago. En poco tiempo, los dos nórdicos más altos estaban envueltos en un vaivén de golpes, patadas y bofetadas.

Noruega y Finlandia, aunque atónitos en un comienzo, decidieron al fin tomar acción. A Islandia le hubiese gustado hacer lo mismo, aunque no podía hacerlo por obvias razones.

-¡OH… EL GRAN _SVERIGE_… QUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO SE CREYÓ INVENCIBLE… PLANEANDO DOMINAR TODA EUROPA... ¿LE HAN REGRESADO SUS AIRES DE GRANDEZA…?! -vociferaba el danés, mientras intentaba liberarse del sueco, que, encima suyo, lo tenía prácticamente inmovilizado, habiendo sujetando sus dos muñecas con un fuerte agarre. Al fin, en un rápido movimiento, lo consiguió, intercambiando papeles… -DESGRACIADAMENTE… PARA TI… CREO QUE TE HICIMOS TRAGARTE TUS AMBICIONES… ¿EH?! -ahora que se había impuesto sobre Suecia, Dinamarca le clavó un par de puñetazos en el rostro con toda la fuerza que pudo, dejando al otro más que aturdido. Entonces, se dispuso a clavarle el golpe de gracia, uno tan fuerte que lo dejaría inconsciente por un buen rato -¡ASÍ DE QUIETO COMO TE QUEDASTE TRAS LA _STORE NORDISKE KRIG_… ASÍ VOY A DEJARTE AHORA…! -sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Noruega, apareciendo súbitamente, le sujetó con firmeza por la espalda, bloqueando cualquier movimiento.

-¡No… Norge…! -exclamó el danés, sorprendido por la repentina intervención de su amigo- ¡Suéltame! ¡AHORA! -le ordenó, con tono autoritario y bastante alterado.

-No… -respondió tajante el noruego, tratando de aparentar que la inusual y violenta reacción del otro no le había movido ni un pelo, aunque en el fondo -muy en el fondo- estaba anonadado por la actitud del danés, que casi nunca le hablaba así.

-¡Arrrggg… _Norge_, te digo que me sueltes…! -Dinamarca empezó a hacer berrinche, en un intento por convencer al noruego de que lo liberara. Sin embargo, al ver que este no estaba dispuesto a aflojar ni un poco la presión, se puso furioso-. ¡Hazlo, antes de que acabes con mi paciencia…! ¡Ya te dije que esto es entre ese tipo y yo…! ¡No te entrometas…!

En respuesta, el noruego frunció el ceño y, clavándole su fría y penetrante mirada celeste, le dejó claro que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

El danés vaciló un poco ante la firme postura de su amigo, que, en vez de liberarlo, parecía estar sujetándolo todavía más fuerte que al comienzo.

-Tsk… maldito tío obstinado… -soltó Dinamarca por lo bajo, con una sonrisa forzada. Estaba justo a punto de rendirse, cuando su mirada se encontró de pronto con Suecia, haciéndole recordar todo el rencor que le tenía. Ahora que estaba a un paso de desquitarse, no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Noruega, lo detuviese. -¡MIRA _NORGE_! ¡ESTOY HABLÁNDOTE POR LAS BUENAS! ¡NO QUIERO HERIRTE, PERO SI TE PONES EN MI CONTRA…! ¡SI TE PONES EN MI CONTRA… YA VERÁS…! ¡Y CREO QUE ME CONOCES ENOJADO, ¿VERDAD?! -amenazó frenéticamente el danés al noruego.

Noruega vaciló. Sí, conocía a Dinamarca enojado… pero, de cualquier manera, por más furioso que estuviese, no se atrevería a hacerle daño, ¿verdad?

El danés aprovechó el momento en que el noruego bajó la guardia para librarse de él y, de un golpe, empujarlo lo más lejos que pudo.

Noruega cayó sobre la nieve, inconsciente.

Dinamarca, entonces, libre de cualquier impedimento, se giró hacia su objetivo real: Suecia.

-Ahora _Sve_… nadie te va a librar de mí… ¿uhm? -el danés se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Finlandia, de cuclillas junto al sueco, al parecer tratando también de calmarlo.

-_Ruotsi_… déjalo ya… esta pelea no tiene sentido… -el finlandés sujetaba a Suecia del brazo y trataba de usar todos los argumentos posibles para conseguir que se tranquilizara.

-¿_Fin_? -Dinamarca parpadeó dos veces ante la sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarse a Finlandia justo ahí-. ¡_Dammit _(Maldita sea)! ¡Te dije que no te metieras en esto! -vociferó entonces, sobresaltando al finlandés.

-¿_Ta_? -Finlandia, tembloroso, le suplicó al danés con la mirada que parara. Sin embargo, Dinamarca sólo se irritó más.

-¡Muévete de ahí! -le ordenó el danés al otro nórdico, con el tono más autoritario que pudo. Sin embargo este, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los puños, negó con la cabeza.

-No me muevo _Ta_… ahora déjalo… ¡Deja esta pelea absurda! ¡Ya te desquitaste lo suficiente, ¿verdad?! ¡Ahora _Ru_ está bastante aturdido y no puede ver bien! ¡Por una vez sé racional y déjalo en paz, _dammit_! -exclamó el finlandés con toda la fuerza que pudo, con la esperanza de que Dinamarca al fin entrara en razón y se calmara.

Sin embargo, al danés las palabras del finés poco le valieron.

-Mira _Finland_… te doy tres segundos para moverte de ahí. Si no lo haces, te saco yo mismo, ¿entendido?

Sus hermanos nórdicos tenían razón. Cuando a Dinamarca le entraba la gana de pelear, ya nadie podía detenerlo…

-_Én_ (Uno)… _to_ (dos)…

De pronto, Finlandia empezó a moverse. El danés sonrió, satisfecho. Nadie podía oponerle resistencia por mucho tiempo… ¿o sí?

Para su sorpresa, el finlandés no se retiraba de junto al sueco, sino que, poniéndose de pie, se plantó con firmeza delante de su amigo con la obvia intención de protegerlo. Entonces le lanzó al danés la mirada más segura que poseía.

Dinamarca, al darse cuenta de que Finlandia no cedería, apretó rabioso los dientes y lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces, de un momento a otro, estalló en carcajadas burlonas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Oh, _Finland_, _lillebror _(hermanito), parece que al fin sacas algo de valor! No eras tan cobarde como pensé… ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡Tal parece que al menos algo aprendiste del contreras de _Sverige_, ¿eh?! -el danés siguió burlándose del finés, hasta que de pronto, frenó de golpe y cambió drásticamente su expresión por una asesina-. Al fin y al cabo no importa… Si te pones de lado de ese infeliz, te haré añicos también…

Dinamarca, feroz, se dispuso a atacar. De pronto, reparó en un pedazo de tronco, allí, a sus pies, sobre la nieve. Entonces, se le cruzó una terrible idea por la cabeza. Se inclinó, y recogió el pedazo de madera. Sonrío al imaginarse lo que haría con él. Sin duda, el danés ya no estaba en sus cabales.

Islandia, todavía inmovilizado, se dio cuenta de lo que a _Dan_ le pasaba por la mente. Entonces se estremeció.

-¡_DANMÖRK_! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO! -vociferó desesperado.

Sin embargo, Dinamarca, ya no atendía razones. Acercándose con violencia a Finlandia, se dispuso a golpearlo con el madero, a modo de garrote.

Islandia, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, intentó pararse, pero fue en vano. Su tobillo estaba muy lesionado. Tras soltar un alarido, se desplomó, sin más. -¡_Dammit_! -exclamó, como dar un puñetazo al suelo, impotente -¡CUIDADO, _FIN_! -le advirtió a un aterrado finlandés que, con las piernas temblorosas, veía el tronco elevarse sobre él. Islandia sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

Sin embargo, cuando los abrió…

-¡¿_Finland_!?

El islandés suspiró aliviado. En un rápido movimiento, Finlandia había esquivado el desquiciado golpe del danés. Este último, frustrado, volvió a alzar el pedazo de madera contra el otro. Sin embargo, esta vez el más bajo se le adelantó. Sin vacilar, sujetó el tronco con fuerza, se lo arrebató al más alto de las manos y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

-¡Ya basta _Tanska_! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Aquí los cinco somos hermanos! ¿Por qué tienes que actuar así, eh? -vociferó el finlandés, enfrentando a Dinamarca a los ojos.

El danés pareció calmarse por un momento ante las palabras y la mirada suplicante de Finlandia.

-_Fin_… _Finland_… -susurró, mientras varios recuerdos le pasaban por la mente. Hace mucho tiempo, Suecia llegó a casa con tímido e indefenso Finlandia. Entonces, los tres (junto con Noruega) lo acogieron y le permitieron quedarse. Desde ese momento, el finlandés se volvió parte de su familia. Dinamarca llegó a quererlo tanto como a un hermano pequeño, tanto como quería a Noruega e Islandia... hasta que un día, alguien lo separó a la fuerza de su lado… -_Sverige_… -masculló Dinamarca entre dientes, lleno de rencor…

-_Tanska_… -susurro Finlandia, al ver la expresión del mayor. Entonces, trató de acercársele, para calmarlo, pero el danés lo rechazó con violencia.

-_Sverige_, _Sverige_, _Sverige_… ¡¿Por qué siempre te pones de parte de ese maldito svensk (sueco)?! -vociferó Dinamarca, furibundo y a la vez dolido-. ¡Si yo siempre te he tratado como a un hermano… ¿por qué rayos siempre estás a favor de él?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste con él tras la _Kalmarunien_?! ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué aún hasta este momento lo sigues defendiendo a él?! ¡Respóndeme, _Finland_! -el danés había tomado al finlandés del cuello de su abrigo y lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro, como loco. -¡¿Por qué, _Finland_, por qué, por qué, por qué?! ¡DÍMELO!

-¡PORQUE TÚ SIEMPRE ERES ASÍ! ¡ESA ES LA RAZÓN, _TANSKA_! ¡PORQUE ERES ARROGANTE, EGOCÉNTRICO, INMADURO, MANDÓN Y VIOLENTO, Y PORQUE NO EXISTE PERSONA EN LA TIERRA QUE PUEDA SOPORTAR TU MALDITO CARÁCTER! ¡AHORA DÉJAME! -Finlandia, sin poder contenerse más, y con la voz mucho más grave que de costumbre, le había soltado sus cuatro verdades al más alto.

Dinamarca se quedó de piedra ante las palabras del finlandés. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingrato? ¿Cómo podía tener esa opinión tan negativa de su persona pese a que él prácticamente le había dado todo cuando no tenía nada?

-Tsk… -el danés esbozó una triste sonrisa-. ¿Sabes? Tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras que te fuiste con_ Sverige _porque él te obligó… pero ahora veo que te largaste de mi casa simplemente porque se te pegó la regalada gana…

-_Ta_… _Tanska_… -el finlandés sólo atinó a bajar la mirada. Sí, esa era la triste verdad.

-Lo sabía… así fue como pasó… Te fuiste porque no me soportabas… debí haberlo sospechado antes… _bror _(hermano) malagradecido… -Dinamarca agachó la cabeza, mientras sujetaba con fuerza uno de los brazos de Finlandia-. No pudiste aguantarme a mí, pero sí hiciste el sobrehumano esfuerzo por soportar a _Sverige_ por casi doscientos años… a ese maldito _Sverige_ que es todavía más insufrible que yo… ¿verdad?

-_Ta_… _Tanska_… ya basta… suéltame… -exigió el finlandés, adolorido, mientras trataba de liberarse de la presión cada vez mayor que el danés estaba ejerciendo sobre su brazo izquierdo.

-Malagradecidos, ustedes dos,_ Finland_ y _Sverige_, son unos malagradecidos…

-Tanskaaaa! -gimoteó desesperado Finlandia. Con la fuerza bruta que Dinamarca poseía, el dolor en su extremidad se estaba volviendo insoportable. Sin embargo, el danés no parecía estar escuchando.

-Incluso después, cada vez que _Sverige_ peleaba conmigo, tú te ponía de su lado… ¡¿Por qué no podías apoyarme como_ Is_ y _Nor_ lo hacían, eh?! ¡¿Por qué no te pusiste de mi lado al menos una vez?! -de súbito, Dinamarca alzó la cabeza y empezó a vociferar en la cara de Finlandia-. ¡¿POR QUÉ, _FINLAND_, POR QUÉ?!

-¡AHHHHHHH! -el finlandés soltó un lastimero alarido ante la brutalidad del mayor- ¡_TANSKA_! ¡VAS A DESTROZARME EL BRAZO! ¡PARA YA! -suplicó, en vano.

Islandia, por su parte, se había arrastrado como pudo hasta donde yacía Noruega.

-¡_Noregur_! ¡_Noregur_! ¡_NOREGUR_! -trataba de despertarlo, sin éxito.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡_TANSKA_! ¡DETENTE DE UNA VEZ, _DAMMIT_! -el desgarrador chillido de Finlandia llegó hasta el islandés, que no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-¡Maldición, _Danmörk_ se ha vuelto loco! ¡Sí no suelta a Fin le va a lesionar seriamente el brazo! ¡_NOREGUR_! ¡DESPIERTA! -Islandia continuaba en vano sus intentos por despertar al mayor. De pronto, ya no pudo contenerse más-. ¡_DAMMIT_! ¡DESPIERTA, _DAMN ELSTI BRÓðÍR (MALDITO HERMANO MAYOR)_! -vociferó, como lanzarle al noruego una bofetada que al fin lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Auch! -se quejó Noruega, todavía medio adormecido-. ¿Quién rayos me pegó una cachetada? Por otro lado, _Is_, juraría que me llamaste _eldste bror_…

-¡Eso ya no importa ahora! -exclamó el islandés fuera de sí-. ¡Si no haces algo, _Danmörk_ matará a Fin!

-¡¿EH?! -Noruega no podía creer lo que su _lillebror_ le decía-. _Is_, sé que a veces _Danmark_ puede un poco loco y hasta agresivo… pero no le tocaría un pelo a Fin…

-¡_Dammit_, _Nor_, te juro que _Dan_ se ha vuelto loco! ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas que fue él quién te clavó semejante golpe que te dejó inconsciente? ¡Luego arremetió contra Fin con un palo y ahora creo que quiere romperle el brazo por…!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -fue el sonoro alarido que soltó el finlandés antes de que Dinamarca lo lanzara lejos.

Lo que sucedía era que Suecia, al escuchar los quejidos de Finlandia, se había incorporado a duras penas. Todavía estaba muy aturdido por la golpiza que le había dado el danés, pero no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a _Fin_.

Al ver que su eterno rival reaccionaba, el danés dejó de preocuparse por el finlandés, por lo cual, sin más ni más, lo arrojó a un lado con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-Hmp… escúchame… _Dan_… te lo vuelvo a repetir… te permito que te metas conmigo… pero de ninguna manera voy a dejar que toques a _Fin_… -señaló el sueco furioso, limpiándose con una de sus mangas la sangre que aún tenía alrededor de la boca.

-Grrrr… ¿en serio crees que él me importa? -preguntó, sombrío, el danés-. No me importa _Fin_, no me importa _Nor_, no me importa _Is_. Ahora, el único al cual tengo en la mira... ¡ERES TÚ! -aprovechando lo atolondrado que todavía estaba Suecia, Dinamarca lo derribó de un puntapié. Entonces, tras contemplar con satisfacción al sueco retorcerse de dolor sobre la nieve, el danés empezó a buscar algo de aquí para allá…

-Ajá… allá está… -tras ubicar el objeto que quería, caminó de inmediato hacia él y lo recogió del suelo. Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa un tanto macabra, mientras regresaba de vuelta hacia el sueco. -Esta vez _Sverige_… esta vez ya nadie te va a librar de mí…

Una vez frente a Suecia, el danés elevó el enorme pedazo tronco que traía en las manos, con la evidente intención de descargar toda su ira de un sólo golpe.

Islandia y Noruega miraban atónitos la escena.

-¡Te dije que _Dan_ se volvió loco! ¡Haz algo _Noregur_! -exclamó el islandés desesperado.

El noruego empezó a hacer todo el esfuerzo posible por ponerse de pie, tras haber estado varios minutos inconsciente.

-En aquel tiempo… cuando todos éramos una sola familia, cuando los cinco vivíamos juntos en mi casa, cuando todo era tan perfecto… tú… tú… ¡tú tuviste que arruinarlo todo! ¡Con tu maldita rebeldía y tu asqueroso ego, mandaste todos mis esfuerzos por mantenernos unidos a la basura! -empezó a vociferar Dinamarca, tras lo cual apretó los dientes de pura rabia y sujetó con fuerza la madera-. ¡Eso… eso _Sverige_, JAMÁS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! -sin más ni más, el danés arremetió contra el sueco.

A Noruega e Islandia se les cortó la respiración.

Por su parte, Suecia, pese a sólo ver siluetas borrosas, logró esquivar el violento golpe de un sólo movimiento. Inmediatamente, se lanzó contra el danés, y, en poco tiempo, ambos estaban forcejeando en el suelo nuevamente. El sueco le arrebató el tronco al danés y lo usó para clavarle un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que le dejó escurriendo un hilo de sangre por la boca.

-¡Eso… es por haberle hecho daño a _Fin_…! -señaló Suecia furioso.

Dinamarca se estremeció por el dolor, pero aún más, por la rabia y la humillación. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. ¡Maldito _Sverige_! ¡Justo cuando estaba a punto de completar su venganza, él lograba invertir la situación! ¡¿Por qué rayos siempre era así?! No… esta vez no le dejaría salirse con la suya… ¡el sueco tenía que pagar por todo lo que le había hecho!

Al abrir los ojos, el danés vio a Suecia arrodillado sobre él, bloqueando la mayoría de sus movimientos, y con el pedazo de madera todavía en las manos.

-Ahora _Danmark_… te quedas quieto… ya causaste demasiados problemas… no te atrevas a moverte, o esta vez sí que te duermo… -amenazó el sueco con su intimidante mirada, y apretando con fuerza el tronco contra el cuello de Dinamarca, dejándolo completamente inmóvil sobre la nieve.

-¡_Dam_…_mit_… _dam_…_mit_… _dam_…_mit_… (Maldi…ción… maldi…ción… maldi…ción…)! -masculló a duras penas el danés, pero con mucho furor. Había sido derrotado justo cuando parecía estar ganando. ¡¿Por qué rayos tenía tan mala suerte?!

Ahora, Suecia se volvió hacia los otros dos nórdicos. -_Nor_, _Is_… ¿Están bien? -preguntó un tanto preocupado.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y suspiraron aliviados. Afortunadamente, el sueco había logrado controlar la situación. Había logrado someter al demonio danés.

-Mmmmmm… -Suecia meditó en la situación. Conociendo a Dinamarca como lo conocía, se dio cuenta de que si lo soltaba por un solo instante, muy probablemente volvería a actuar como una fiera desquiciada, y esta vez sí que sería muy difícil volver a controlarlo. Debía esperar a que el danés se calmara completamente… cosa que tomaría su tiempo. Por otro lado, estaba preocupado por Finlandia. El salvaje de Dinamarca realmente le había hecho daño… Quería cerciorarse de que estuviese bien, pero… ¿cómo? -Mmmmm… Hey, _Nor_, ¿me haces un favor?

-¿Eh? Dime, _Sve_… lo que sea -contestó Noruega con su tranquila voz de siempre.

-Por favor, cerciórate de Fin… Alguien prácticamente le quebró el brazo izquierdo… y luego lo empujó lejos sin ninguna compasión -el sueco fulminó de inmediato al danés con la mirada. Sin embargo, Dinamarca, sólo atinó a sonreír sarcásticamente, sin ningún remordimiento. Suecia, furioso por la insensibilidad del otro, le apretó la madera contra el cuello con todavía más fuerza, arrancándole un alarido.

-Claro _Sve_… cómo tú ordenes… -el noruego, con toda la serenidad del mundo, empezó a caminar hacia el finlandés, que yacía inconsciente sobre la nieve a un par de metros.

Islandia, por otro lado, estaba atónito por la facilidad con que su hermano mayor recuperaba la compostura. "El loco de _Dan_ casi nos mata a todos… ¡y él hace como si nada hubiese pasado! Vaya… _Nor_ sí que tiene los nervios de acero…"

El danés, por su parte, se sentía humillado. Suecia lo había vencido… otra vez… Sin embargo, inmovilizado como estaba ya no había nada que pudiera hacer… ¿o sí…?

Noruega, llegando a donde se hallaba el finlandés, lo sacudió suavemente. Este, tan pronto despertó, se llevó la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo y soltó un alarido tan fuerte que sobresaltó a todos.

-¡Auchhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡_Dammit_! ¿Qué rayos le pasó a mi brazo? -gimoteó adolorido.

-Cálmate _Fin_… ahora, en cuanto encuentre la mochila de emergencia que _cierta persona _arrojó lejos, te curaré… -trató de tranquilizarlo el noruego, mirando de un lado hacia otro con la esperanza de encontrar la mochila que contenía las provisiones y el botiquín.

-¿Cierta… persona…? -Finlandia trató de hacer memoria, y, de un momento a otro, se sobresaltó. -¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! ¡_Tanska_ se volvió loco! ¡Quiso atacarme con un leño enorme! -empezó a vociferar, completamente histérico-. ¡Y luego empezó a apretarme el brazo con tanto fuerza que creí que lo quebraríaaaa!

-Lo sé Fin, lo sé -replicó sosegadamente el noruego-. Sin embargo ya todo pasó. _Sve _ahora lo tiene controlado… No hay nada de qué preocuparse… Oh… así que ahí estaba… -Noruega al fin encontró la mochila que tanto buscaba atrapada entre unas ramas, y fue corriendo hacia ella para recuperarla.

Por su parte, Dinamarca, al mover los ojos en dirección al cinturón del sueco, descubrió _algo_ que le sería muy útil… Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa aterradora.

Suecia por otro lado, estaba ahora más concentrado en Finlandia que en el danés. -Mph… _Fin_, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó en voz alta el sueco a su amigo.

-Ahhhh… sí… eso creo… -contestó el finlandés-. Estoy un poco adolorido, pero supongo que ya se me pasará… ¡auch! -se quejó mientras sujetaba su extremidad lastimada.

-Mmmmm… eso espero… mmmm… -suspiró Suecia, un poco más aliviado. -Ahora sólo debes… ¡¿EH?! -al sueco casi se le corta la respiración- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!- Aprovechando que había bajado la guardia, Dinamarca había zafado uno de sus brazos y lo dirigía hacia ¿su cinturón…? Pero… ¿por qué a su cinturón? Sería que ahí estaba… -_Dammit_… -espetó el sueco, viendo atónito como el danés desenfundaba… ¡su rifle! ¡No podía ser! ¡Había olvidado por completo que traía su rifle cargado justo en su cinturón! -_Dan_… -susurró, mirando a Dinamarca directamente a los ojos. El danés, en respuesta, le devolvió una mirada asesina. -_Dan_… no te atreverías… ¡ugh! -gimoteó, mientras Dinamarca le hundía la punta del arma en el abdomen. Entonces, sonriendo macabramente, se dispuso a apretar el gatillo… -_Dan_… sé que me odias… y que nunca nos hemos llevado bien… pero esto es ir demasiado lejos… -una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Suecia.

Los tres nórdicos menores se quedaron de piedra… ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Dinamarca? Es cierto que tuvo un altercado con el sueco hace un momento, pero… ¿de verdad le iba a disparar?

-Jejejejeje… qué irónico, ¿verdad _Sverige_? Vas a morir asesinado por tu propia arma… ¿eh? ¡Qué gran humillación para _The Great Lion of the North _**(6)**…! ¡jajajajaja! -el danés mostró la sonrisa más perversa y torcida que tenía-. Al fin vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho -masculló, sin poder contener más todo el odio acumulado en su interior…

El sueco sudaba frío… ¿realmente _Danmark_ iba a…?

-Tus últimas palabras _Sve_… -sentenció el danés, para luego cambiar drásticamente su expresión asesina por una sarcástica- ¡Aunque!, ahora que lo pienso, mejor olvídalo… al fin y al cabo, conociendo tu limitado vocabulario, de seguro no tienes nada bueno que decir, ¿verdad…? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -entonces, después de reír por un buen rato, paró súbitamente y retomó su macabro semblante del principio-. Prepárate a desangrarte después de que te llene las entrañas de plomo… tres… dos… uno…

Se oyó un disparo… seguido de un grito de Suecia…

El sonido de una gota de sangre, seguida de otra, y de otra, y de otra más, chocando contra el gélido suelo, fue lo único que se escuchó después…

Noruega e Islandia, conteniendo la respiración, permanecían inmóviles, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

La sangre había pasado de caer bajo la forma de gruesas gotas a fluir como una cascada, dejando tanto el blanco terreno como el abrigo de Suecia teñidos de rojo.

* * *

**(1)** La **Gran Guerra del Norte** es el nombre que se le da a una larga serie de conflictos en el norte y el este de Europa durante el período 1700-1721, en la que estuvo en juego la supremacía en el Mar Báltico. Se originó por la rivalidad entre Suecia, entonces dominante en el norte de Europa, y sus vecinos Rusia, Dinamarca-Noruega y la República de las Dos Naciones (Lituania y Polonia); estos tres Estados, junto con Sajonia, formaron una coalición antisueca en 1700. Sin embargo, las alianzas cambiaron en el curso de la guerra. La coalición aliada fue rota finalmente por las resonantes victorias suecas, pero se restableció en 1709, tras fracasar una invasión sueca en Rusia. Hanóver y Prusia se sumaron a los aliados en 1715. Suecia, por su parte, no logró establecer una alianza militar sólida con ninguna potencia extranjera, y las victorias aliadas predominaron en la segunda mitad del conflicto, el cual terminó en 1721 con el Tratado de Nystad, con la derrota sueca y el alzamiento de Rusia como potencia mundial de primer orden.

**(2) **La **Guerra de Torstenson** (1643-1645): Ya hablé de esta guerra en el capítulo anterior. Suecia le dio una golpiza magistral a Dinamarca, y lo hubiera exterminado de no ser porque los mediadores franceses y holandeses lo defendieron. Aun así, Dinamarca perdió territorios clave, quedó en clara desventaja ante Suecia y su reputación como potencia se vino abajo. Por otro lado, su rey, Cristian de Dinamarca, moriría en febrero de 1648, probablemente bastante amargado al ser consciente de que sus temores se habían hecho realidad y Dinamarca había sido desplazada por su archienemiga Suecia.

**(3) **Al principio de la Gran Guerra del Norte, Suecia les estaba dando un golpiza a los aliados (Dinamarca-Noruega, Lituania-Polonia y Rusia). Sin embargo, las cosas se le voltearon cuando Rusia resurgió con un poderoso ejército y una gran flota al mando del brillante zar Pedro el Grande. Al final, fue Rusia, y no Dinamarca ni Polonia, la que logró ponerle freno a la implacable Suecia, cambiar el curso de la guerra, derrotarla, y poner fin a su sueño de dominar el Mar Báltico. De no ser por Rusia, probablemente Suecia se hubiera alzado como potencia báltica (aplastando a Dinamarca, Polonia y Prusia, sus tres enemigos principales, que no habían podido contra ella).

**(4)** Como ya expliqué antes, la Unión de Kalmar fue el Estado nórdico surgido a raíz de la fusión de las tres monarquías nórdicas (Noruega, Suecia y Dinamarca), con Dinamarca a la cabeza. Sin embargo, Suecia se rebeló varias contra la corona danesa, y, al final, la unión se disolvió (fue como si Suecia hubiera salido huyendo de la casa de Dinamarca, tal como se ve en Hetalia).

**(5)** **Baño de sangre de Estocolmo**: Masacre que siguió a la invasión de Suecia por las fuerzas danesas de Cristián II de Dinamarca. La matanza propiamente dicha se produjo entre el 4 y el 10 de noviembre de 1520, con el punto culminante en la ejecución de un centenar de personas (principalmente miembros de la nobleza y del clero), a pesar de la promesa de Cristián II de una amnistía. Estas ejecuciones se desarrollaron en _Stortorge_t, "El Gran Mercado", la plaza central junto a _Storkyrkan_, la catedral de _Gamla stan _(Oppa gangnam style… no, no es eso xD), la Ciudad Vieja de Estocolmo. Obviamente a raíz de estos acontecimientos Suecia, humillado y resentido, decidió independizarse de Dinamarca y la Unión de Kalmar fue disuelta. Pobre Su-san :(

**(6) **En realidad, "**El Gran León del Norte**" es el apelativo para Gustavo Adolfo II de Suecia, considerado el monarca más importante de la historia del país. Tras su reinado, Suecia pasó de potencia nórdica a superpotencia europea, y es recordado todavía por ser uno de los estrategas más prominentes de la Europa del siglo XVII. Sin embargo, por extensión, he decidido usar el sobrenombre también para Su-san.

* * *

**Ayano-nee: **Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo! Soy tan feliz! :) :) :) (empieza a saltar de la alegría por toda su casa…) Ya en serio, seguiré esforzándome por lectoras como tú. Saludos!

**Aves de papel: **Dejar reviews te hace feliz? Pues déjame un montón entonces! A mí me hace feliz leerlos! :) Jajajaja, entonces sí escribes historias, eh? Las publicas en algún sitio? (soy una chismosa del mal). En cuanto a los personajes, sí, Is es tsundere por excelencia (frío por fuera, caliente por dentro), y sólo es superado por el cejudo de Inglaterra (que es el tsundere de tsunderes), Norge siempre ha sido genial, y Finlandia entrará a "Alcóholicos Anónimos" si no vence la adicción xD. Gracias por escribir! Saludos!

* * *

Y bien, ahí se queda por hoy. Suspenso, eh?

Por cierto, ya publiqué el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia titulada "Recuerdos", que amplía el contexto histórico escandinavo, y se relaciona hasta cierto punto con el presente fanfic. Así, que, si desean, pueden pasar y leerlo! :) :) :) :)

Pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo (escribir dos historias a la vez está resultando duro para mí :/) pero bueno, lo hago por ustedes, así que… me dejarían por favor un pequeño review? Ándale, no sean malos… (así me dan ánimos y subo rápido el capítulo 06. No, no es chantaje xD).


	6. Las consecuencias: Tilgiv mig?

Disclaimer: A estas alturas, creo que ya ha quedado más que claro que Hetalia no me pertenece, ¿verdad?

* * *

¡Y llegó el siguiente capítulo! ¡Por favor léanlo y no se olviden de comentar! Por cierto, las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado (suspenso… suspenso… O.o).

* * *

-¡Fin… Fin… FINLAAAAND! -fue lo único que pudo proferir la garganta del sueco, mientras observaba atónito a Finlandia, cubierto de sangre, encima suyo.

-_Ru_… _Ruotsi_… ¿es…tás… bi…en…? -preguntó a duras penas y con la respiración bastante entrecortada el finlandés.

-¡Q…qué… rayos…! ¡_Enfaldigt _(tonto)! ¡Soy yo el que tendría que preguntarte eso! -replicó Suecia, inusualmente histérico, mientras se incorporaba tan rápido como podía y colocaba a Finlandia en su espalda.

Dinamarca yacía aún sobre la nieve, con los ojos más que abiertos, una expresión de incredulidad absoluta y la mano temblorosa con el arma aun apuntando hacia adelante, ahí donde antes estaba el sueco.

-_Da_… _dammit_… -fue lo único que el danés atinó a decir- _Fi_… _Finland_… le disparé a _Finland_… -balbuceó, sin poder salir de su asombro. Ya las ganas de pelar, de matar a Suecia y de dar rienda suelta a su ira se habían esfumado por completo. -Pe… pe… pero… ¿por qué demonios se interpuso? -aún en shock, Dinamarca soltó el arma, que cayó pesadamente sobre el terreno.

Por su parte, Suecia hacía lo posible por no entrar en pánico, mientras acomodaba a Finlandia lo mejor que podía sobre unas rocas…

-_Finland_… _Finland_… no te desmayes… por favor… por favor sigue consciente… -le suplicaba el sueco a su amigo al ver que poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento. ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que envolverse en esa absurda pelea con Dinamarca? A su mente regresó el momento en que el danés le estaba por disparar. Él realmente creyó que era el fin, cuando de pronto, alguien lo empujó a un lado. Ese alguien era el finlandés. Para evitar que le hicieran daño, se interpuso y recibió aquel balazo que no le correspondía. ¡Rayos! ¡Lo hizo por salvarlo! Si a Finlandia le pasaba algo por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría.

A Islandia se le olvidó por completo que tenía el tobillo lesionado. Poniéndose de pie de un salto, corrió hacia donde yacía el finlandés. Llegó justo cuando Suecia se arrancaba un pedazo de ropa.

-_S_…_Sve_…

-_Is_, no hay tiempo que perder… ábrele el abrigo. Tenemos que…

-Ubicar la herida… -intervino Noruega, que traía consigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios-.

-E… exacto… -respondió el sueco, con la voz temblorosa.

-¡A…a…aquí está! -exclamó el islandés, que había obedecido las órdenes de Suecia y, tras examinar a Finlandia, había encontrado la herida, que ahora señalaba, en el hombro del finlandés.

-Bien, _Is_, _Sve_. Tenemos suerte. La bala no cayó en un lugar comprometedor -anunció Noruega, sereno como siempre -. Sin embargo…

-¡_Norgen_, deja de hablar y concéntrate detener la hemorragia! ¡¿Acaso quieres que _Fin_ entre en estado de shock?!- el sueco, exasperado por la pasividad del noruego, lo había empujado a un lado y ahora presionaba la herida, que sangraba profusamente, con el pedazo de ropa que se había arrancado anteriormente.

Noruega e Islandia parpadearon dos veces. No era común ver al eternamente inexpresivo Suecia perder la calma o angustiarse por alguien, y menos tanto como ahora lo estaba por Finlandia.

-De acuerdo _Sve_…. Lo lamento… -el noruego procedió a sacar con mucha calma alcohol, gasas, esparadrapos, y otros útiles que necesitaría del botiquín-. Ahora, por favor, apártate… -le pidió tranquilamente al sueco.

-¿Eh? Quieres que… ¿me vaya? -Suecia parecía bastante sorprendido.

-Sí. Estás demasiado nervioso -respondió simplemente Noruega

-E…e...eso no tiene nada que ver… -replicó el sueco-. No me muevo de aquí. Yo atenderé personalmente a _Fin_ -aseguró determinado-. ¡Ahora dame gasa!

-_Sve_, por favor… -insistió el noruego.

-¡Ni hablar! Me quedo… está decidido…

-_Sve_… por favor -el noruego tampoco parecía dispuesto a ceder. Tras soltar un suspiro, sobarse el puente de la nariz y pedirle a Islandia que utilizara las gasas del botiquín para presionar la herida del finlandés, jaló de un brazo al sueco, llevándolo contra su voluntad a unos metros de donde yacía Finlandia. Entonces, empezó a hablarle con mucha seriedad-. Mira, _Sve_ las cosas son así: Fin recibió un disparo en el hombro, y has hecho bien al llevarlo a un lugar seco y elevado y al detener la hemorragia de inmediato… sin embargo, tu trabajo aquí ha terminado. Comprendo que, al ser él tu mejor amigo, te encuentres bastante preocupado por su estado… pero… me temo que eso sólo empeora las cosas…

-¿Eh? -Suecia aún no asimilaba lo que el más bajo trataba de decirle.

-Ante una emergencia, lo mejor es actuar con la cabeza fría… y, lamentablemente, tu apego a _Fin_ te descalifica de cumplir con esa condición...

-Pero…

-_Sve_, ¿sabes por qué los médicos nunca se encargan de atender a sus allegados en una situación delicada, sino que dejan que otros lo hagan?

-¿Eh? Bueno pues… porque… porque… Supongo que porque sus emociones están involucradas… -contestó, lanzando un suspiro.

Así es… y las emociones, en una circunstancia como esta, sólo estorban. Lo que se necesita es calma… entonces, _Is_ y yo, que estamos mucho más serenos que tú, somos los más indicados para encargarnos de la situación, ¿entiendes? -volvió a preguntar Noruega, con mucho tino.

-Mmmmmmm… -Suecia no se veía tan convencido.

-Además, acuérdate que somos naciones. No es tan fácil que nos eliminen del mapa… literalmente hablando… Tú sabes lo que intento decirte…

-Sí, es cierto, pero… aunque quizás un balazo no mate a un país, sí que le podría causar un daño muy grave si involucra un órgano vital…

-Lo sé, _Sve_, pero, ese, afortunadamente, no es el caso de Fin. Por otro lado, yo sé mucho de primeros auxilios. Te prometo que estará bien… sólo tienes que confiar en nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? -le aseguró, tratando de sosegarlo.

-Mmmmmm… este… yo… -el sueco, aunque más calmado que antes, parecía todavía tener sus dudas.

-¡_Noru_! ¡La hemorragia continúa! ¡Ya utilicé todas las gasas del botiquín, y ahora están completamente empapadas! -exclamó el islandés desde lejos, un tanto nervioso.

Suecia, alterándose perceptiblemente, intentó inmediatamente ir hacia donde yacía el finlandés. Sin embargo, Noruega le cerró el paso.

-_Sve_… controla tus emociones… -le pidió a Suecia, con serenidad pero a la vez mucha firmeza. Entonces, se volvió hacia su hermano menor-. _Is_, trata de tranquilizarte… Escucha, lo que debes hacer es rasgar una de tus prendas de vestir y utilizar la tela que obtengas para seguir presionando la herida…

-¿E…e…entonces quito las gasas que ya estén mojadas para poner la tela seca que consiga de mi vestimenta? -preguntó Islandia, que hace siglos, casi literalmente hablando, no atendía a un herido, y por lo tanto estaba más nervioso que de costumbre.

-No lo hagas… Coloca los trozos de ropa encima de las gasas, no importa que tan empapadas estén… -ordenó Noruega, con la seguridad y calma con que lo haría un médico experimentado.

-Pe… pero mis prendas están bastante contaminadas… ¿no crees que…? -replicó el islandés, vacilante.

-_Is_, sólo hazlo… una infección puede tratarse después. Lo vital ahora es detener el sangrado, ¿entendido, _lillebror_?

-¡Sí, entendí, y no me llames así! -inmediatamente Islandia se volvió hacia el finlandés, dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones de su hermano.

Noruega entonces prosiguió con Suecia -Por favor _Sve_, que _Fin_ se recupere es ahora lo primordial. Escucha: por el bien de él, trata de mantenerte al margen de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

El sueco tardó bastante en responder. Sin embargo, al final, y no muy convencido, asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

Noruega, suspirando aliviado, corrió de inmediato hacia su _lillebror _para ayudar a darle la atención necesaria a Finlandia.

-_Tsk_… ese _norska_ es muy convincente… -farfulló el sueco. Sin embargo, admitió para sus adentros que el más bajo tenía razón. Estando allí sólo lo entorpecería todo. Además, Noruega era muy prudente y parecía saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo…

Suecia, entonces, sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza. -Ughhh…- se quejó. Claro, ese danés lo había golpeado duro… probablemente con toda la adrenalina encima no lo había sentido antes… Un momento… ¿ese danés?

El sueco hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para, aún con su miopía, localizar a Dinamarca… hasta que al fin dio con una silueta, borrosa, pero desagradablemente conocida, que aún yacía sobre la nieve en la misma posición de hace diez minutos. Grrrr… -gruñó el sueco con molestia. Entonces, empezó a caminar hacia él.

* * *

El danés no salía de su shock. No podía creer lo que había hecho. ¡¿Cómo se había dejado llevar de esa manera por su ira?! Todo el rencor que tenía, por esas cosas que habían pasado hace ya tantos años, ahora no tenía sentido… Actualmente los cinco nórdicos ya estaban en paz, y esta excursión se había organizado precisamente para estrechar lazos… pero él tuvo que arruinarlo todo…

-_Finland_… -susurró arrepentido, casi lloriqueando. De pronto, una sombra que apareció frente a él lo sobresaltó-. ¿Eh…? ¿_Sverige_?

El sueco se había plantado delante suyo. Tenía un par de moretones en la cara, sangre que ya se había secado entre los labios y el mentón, y también encima de su abrigo. Su expresión, por primera vez, podía llamarse como tal. Una mezcla entre enojo, preocupación y remordimiento se dibujaba en su rostro. Su mirada azul, sin sus lentes encima, se veía bastante profunda… e increíblemente intimidante.

Al danés una gota de sudor le rodó por la frente. Suecia tenía razones para para querer hacerlo trizas. Y él simplemente ya no tenía excusas para defenderse, porque realmente se había portado muy mal. Se tenía una golpiza bien merecida.

-Escucha _Sverige_… si lo que quieres es hacerme pagar… pues haz lo que quieras, ¿entiendes? Yo no te voy a detener esta vez… -aseguró Dinamarca, agachando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior por lo difícil que le había resultado decir eso. Sin embargo, ahora debía tragarse su orgullo y aceptar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, le doliera lo que le doliera… casi literalmente hablando.

-Mmmmm… -tras un largo y tenso rato de silencio, el sueco al fin tomó acción. Se acercó al danés, y se puso en cuclillas, colocándose a su altura. Entonces, tras mirarlo fijamente a la cara por un buen rato, elevó su brazo, con el obvio propósito de darle una buena bofetada.

Dinamarca cerró los ojos, preparado para recibir el golpe.

Sin embargo, lo único que Suecia hizo, fue levantar su rifle, que yacía sobre la nieve, a los pies del danés, y guardarlo en su funda. Entonces, se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¿Eh? -Dinamarca parpadeó dos veces, mientras veía al sueco alejarse-. ¿Sólo… hizo eso? -se preguntó, anonadado. Esperaba recibir un buen golpazo… pero, en cambio, Suecia ni siquiera lo había tocado-. Ahhhhhhh…. - el danés sólo atinó a lanzar un pesado suspiro. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse del gélido terreno. Primero su ira, luego su frustración, y ahora su angustia le habían bebido el enorme caudal de energías que siempre fluía por su interior. Además, tenía el cuerpo completamente destrozado por la pelea con Suecia. -¡Ahhhhh…! -exclamó adolorido, al tocar el gran chinchón que tenía en la frente, producto del porrazo que el sueco le había dado con aquel tronco que yacía lejos. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que realmente le dolía. Al alzar los ojos, alcanzó a ver a Islandia y Noruega, muy ocupados atendiendo a Finlandia, que parecía estar inconsciente. -Ahhhhhh… -volvió a soltar un lamento melancólico. Lo que más dolor le causaba era el daño que le había hecho a _Nor_ y, sobretodo, a _Fin_, pese a que único su error fue haber tratado de detener su arranque de violencia estúpida. M… mmmm… -todavía dubitativo, Dinamarca se puso de pie, y avanzó hacia sus tres hermanos menores.

* * *

-O… oye _Noru_, ¿no te parece que la hemorragia ya cesó?

-Mmm… así parece, _lillebror_…

-¿Eso es bueno, cierto? Fin parece estar estabilizándose… -señaló Islandia aliviado-

-Mmm… es verdad. Al fin y al cabo, sólo le dio en el hombro izquierdo. Como le dije a _Sve_, no es una lesión grave. Quizás tenga problemas para mover el brazo, pero afortunadamente, como la bala tampoco afectó ninguna articulación o ligamento, no será por mucho tiempo. En pocas palabras, tendrá un par de molestias, pero se recuperará pronto, y quizás ni siquiera deba hacer terapia…

-Oye, oye… ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, eh? ¿Acaso has estudiado medicina? -preguntó el islandés, anonadado.

-No -se limitó a responder el noruego.

-Bueno… entonces, ¿enfermería?

-No.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pe…pe…pero ¿al menos un curso de primeros auxilios?!

-Eh… no.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡¿Entonces cómo rayos sabes tanto del tema?! -exclamó histérico el islandés.

-Porque soy _Norge_. ¿Sabías que estoy entre los diez países con la mejor atención médica del mundo **(1)**? -preguntó el noruego, muy orondo.

-Ehhhhhhh… -Islandia parecía bastante sorprendido-. Serás presumido, _Nore_… -masculló, arqueando una ceja.- ¿Eh? -de pronto, sintió que alguien los observaba. Al voltearse, casi entra en crisis nerviosa-. ¿_Da_… _Danmörk_?

-¿Eh? -Noruega también se giró. Entonces, la mirada de los dos nórdicos menores se chocaron con la del mayor. Se hizo un tenso silencio, que fue roto por el danés al cabo de un rato.

-Ehhh… o…oigan… ¿cómo… cómo está… cómo está _Finland_? -preguntó Dinamarca, visiblemente incómodo.

Noruega e Islandia se miraron mutuamente, desconcertados, sin saber que responder por un buen rato.

-¡Oye! -sin embargo, el islandés no pudo aguantarse más- ¡¿Todavía te atreves a preguntar eso después de que fuiste tú quién le disparó y lo dejó en este estado?! -preguntó fuera de sí, absolutamente indignado, dejando al danés de una pieza.

-Pe… pero_ Is_… -insistió tímidamente Dinamarca.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Ya no tienes derecho! ¡Desde ahora soy _Ísland_ para ti! ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a referirte a mí como tu _bróðir_, entiendes?

-¡Pero _Is_… ¿_Island_?! ¡Eso no suena nada natural! -protestó el danés-. ¡_Nor_, dile algo…!

-No le digo nada. Yo pienso exactamente igual…

-¿Eh? ¡Pe… pero… _Nor_!

-_Norge_ de ahora en adelante.

-¿Eh? Pe… pero…

-No _Denmark_. Ya me cansé de ti. He soportado por mucho, realmente mucho tiempo, tus tonterías y tu carácter insufrible e infantil. Pero ahora llegaste al límite. Me has colmado, ¿entiendes?

-¿Ehhhh? Pe… pero… ¡Pero nosotros somos amigos!

-No lo somos más. Se acabó -espetó tajante el noruego, dejando al danés absolutamente frío, sin reacción alguna por unos segundos.

-¿Se… se acabó? ¡No puede acabarse…! ¡_Norge_, realmente siento mucho lo que hice, pero estás yendo demasiado lejos! -se quejó Dinamarca. Entonces los miró a ambos. El ceño fruncido, los labios apretados, la expresión de molestia absoluta. -Ustedes… ustedes dos… ¿realmente están tan enojados conmigo?

Ni Noruega ni Islandia dijeron una palabra, pero bastaba con ver su gesto para adivinar la respuesta. De repente, los dos se dieron la vuelta, dándole la espalda al mayor, dispuestos a seguir atendiendo a Finlandia, y dando por terminada la conversación.

-Ahhh… -el danés estaba de piedra. Sin importar las cosas que hizo en el pasado, _Nor_ e _Is_ siempre habían estado de su lado **(2)**. Pero, ahora… ahora se habían enfadado en serio con él… Sin embargo, debía seguir intentando reconciliarse con ellos… tal vez… tal vez sólo querían darle una lección fingiendo enojo. Si les insistía, quizás lo perdonarían…

-Oigan, ustedes dos… _Nor_ e _Is_… es decir, _Norge _e _Iceland_… en verdad lo lamento mucho. Siento muchísimo lo que hice. Perdón_ Norge_ por haberte golpeado. Perdón _Island_ por haberte ignorado cuando me pedías que me calmara. ¡Y en verdad quisiera pedirle perdón a _Finland_, si estuviera consciente, por haberle disparado! ¡Por favor, chicos, tienen que perdonarme! -lloriqueó Dinamarca.

Los dos hermanos se miraron mutuamente. Era muy, realmente muy difícil que el danés pidiera disculpas. En verdad debía estar arrepentido. Sin embargo…

-¿Y… y si lo perdonamos? -susurró Islandia a oídos de Noruega. Al fin y al cabo, podía ser_ Ísland_, la Tierra de Hielo, pero su interior cálido derretía rápidamente su frígida cubierta.

-No -por otro lado, su hermano, era de hielo puro-. Ya hemos pasado por alto sus estupideces demasiadas veces. Sí lo perdonamos ahora, te aseguro que volverá a repetir lo que ha hecho hoy en otra ocasión. Esta vez tiene que aprender -dictaminó, cortante.

-¿Eh…? -el islandés empezó a creer que el noruego estaba siendo demasiado severo. La verdad es que _Dan_ le daba un poco de pena. Sin embargo, debía admitir que, a pesar de todo, su hermano tenía razón-. E… está bien _Noru_… cómo tú digas…

Dinamarca, al ver que los dos menores discutían, obviamente, sobre lo que le iban a responder, no pudo más con la intriga -Oigan chicos, díganme de una vez… ¿han decidido perdonarme?

-No -fue la tajante contestación del noruego-. Ahora vete de aquí. Estamos atendiendo a un herido, y tú nos estorbas…

Al danés realmente le dolieron esas palabras. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para aguantar. Pese a ser un guerrero muy rudo, que podía soportar golpes y ataques sin apenas inmutarse, y al cual pocas cosas le asustaban, había algo a lo cual le tenía pavor… -No me quiero quedar sólo… -sollozó bajito, para sí mismo, aterrado ante la sombra de la soledad cerniéndose sobre él, al haberse quedado sin el afecto de sus dos hermanitos… y mejores amigos-. No quiero… no quiero… ¡no quiero…! -empezó a repetirse como un loco, mientras trataba de contenerse las lágrimas. Debía hacer un último intento-. ¡_Nor_, _Is_, no quiero perder su amistad! ¡Por favor perdónenme! -exclamó, con la voz quebrada-. ¡Además, se han enfadado sólo conmigo! ¡Fue _Sverige_ el que comenzó todo esto…!

-No… digas eso… _Tanska_… -logró decir el finlandés a duras penas.

-¡_Fin_! -exclamaron Noruega e Islandia, sorprendidos de que Finlandia hubiese recuperado la conciencia.

-¡¿_Fin_… _Finlan_d?! -exclamó el danés, igualmente atónito, acercándose precipitadamente hacia el finés-. ¡_Finland_! ¡Por favor _Finland_, perdóname! ¡En verdad lamento haberte hecho daño!

-Ya basta… _Ta_… no te acerques más… -exigió el finés, deteniendo de golpe a Dinamarca y sus intenciones abrazarlo.

-Pero _Fin_… -se quejó el danés, frustrado -. ¡_Fin_, yo sólo deseo que tú me perdones por… por todo lo que hice hace un rato…! ¡Yo no estaba en mi juicio…! ¡De verdad lo lamento…! -lloriqueó.

-E… entonces quieres que… te perdone… ¿cierto…?

El danés asintió con la cabeza y se puso de rodillas.

-Te lo suplico, _Fin_… te juro por mi vida que estoy arrepentido… -farfulló con la voz quebrada, tomando la mano del finlandés y apretándola fuertemente con ambas manos

Se hizo un silencio. Noruega e Islandia se limitaban a observar la escena. Finlandia, todavía adolorido, parecía pensativo. Dinamarca, con el rostro enterrado en el costado del finés, aguardaba expectante su respuesta.

-Está bien _Ta_… -dijo Finlandia después de un rato.

-¿Entonces… lo harás…? -preguntó el danés, levantando la cara, con una chispa de esperanza brillándole en los ojos.

-Sí… pero primero, debes pedirle perdón a _Ruotsi_… -solicitó el finés.

-¿EH? ¿A… a _Sverige_…? -Dinamarca se quedó helado. No esperaba que Finlandia le pidiera precisamente "eso".

-Sí…

-Pe… pero… -vaciló Dinamarca.

¿Pedirle perdón al sueco? ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle perdón a _él_? El danés hubiese preferido que Finlandia le pidiera tirarse desde la cima de un fiordo.

-Esa es la condición, _Ta_… ¿lo harás?

¿Hacerlo? El danés podía hacer cualquier cosa a estas alturas. Podía tragarse su orgullo. Podía rogarles perdón a sus tres hermanitos menores. Podía llorar, arrepentirse, e inclinar la cabeza hasta el mismísimo suelo con tal de conseguir que lo disculpasen…

Pero pedirle perdón a Suecia…

-Lo siento Fin… pero me temo que eso es imposible… -musitó con tristeza, soltando la mano del finés y poniéndose de pie.

-Es una lástima _Ta_… Sí así son las cosas… desgraciadamente yo tampoco puedo disculparte… Lo lamento… -dijo a duras penas Finlandia. Su voz parecía una llama a punto de extinguirse en el vendaval del dolor.

-Ya basta _Fin_. Debes descansar… -el noruego cubrió los ojos de Finlandia con una de sus manos, y empezó a masajearle suavemente las sienes, consiguiendo relajarlo lo suficiente como para que volviera a quedarse dormido… -Y tú _Dan_… vete de aquí ahora mismo…

* * *

Dinamarca estaba sentado en una pequeña elevación sobre el terreno.

-_Er trist at være alene_... (es triste estar sólo) -canturreaba, sombrío.

Desde allí tenía una vista excelente. Podía ver a sus tres hermanitos allá abajo. Noruega terminaba de atender a Finlandia. Islandia, por su parte, buscaba algún refugio para trasladar al finés y para que ellos mismos pudieran pasar la noche.

"Vaya… el invierno realmente debe haber llegado a su punto máximo en mí…" -pensó. Y es que esa estación era bastante dura en su país. Los paisajes se tornaban muy hermosos, pero el frío, la falta de sol y la soledad a veces deprimían a la gente. Incluso lograban abatirlo a él mismo. "Tsk… yo deprimido… eso suena bizarro…" -se le ocurrió, con una sonrisa forzada **(3)**.

La verdad, estar confinado en casa mirando la nieve caer a través de una ventana todo el día… todos los días… era aburrido, muy, muy aburrido… sobre todo para alguien tan activo y sociable como el danés. "Era tan divertido cuando éramos vikingos. Ni siquiera la nieve nos detenía…" -recordó un día, sentado sobre una silla en su sala. Entonces, se le ocurrió _esa_ idea y fue corriendo a llamar a sus cuatro hermanos. Los cinco juntos, aventurándose por las montañas en pleno invierno… ¡era sencillamente increíble!

"Es una lástima. Al final, las cosas no han salido tal y como yo pensaba…" -suspiró. El danés había querido acercarse más a Islandia, a Noruega, a Finlandia… incluso a Suecia…

¿Suecia? De repente, salió de sus cavilaciones y vio al sueco pasar delante suyo. Desde hacía un rato, se comportaba extraño, deambulando de aquí para allá, meditabundo, preocupado, ¿enojado? Obviamente preocupado por Finlandia, pero ¿enojado?

"Enojado conmigo, es obvio… al fin y al cabo, todos parecen estarlo…"- suspiró con tristeza el danés, mientras la fría brisa del lugar le golpeaba la cara. Al final, sólo había logrado alejar más a sus cuatro hermanos. Ahora estaba más sólo que antes… El frío había logrado cubrirlo por completo…

Dinamarca volvió a fijarse en Suecia después de un rato. "Tsk... tal vez _Sverige_ tenga razón para estar tan enfadado, pero fue él quien me provocó… fue él quien empezó todo esto…" -refunfuño, frunciendo un poco el ceño-. "Él, él, y siempre él… siempre él es el causante de que nuestra familia de desintegre… siempre él se sale con la suya… siempre él consigue que mis hermanitos me odien y se separen de mi… siempre él me hace quedar como el malvado violento delante de ellos… siempre, siempre él…" -Dinamarca apretaba los dientes, derrotado-. "Siempre, siempre él…"

"¿O… acaso… o acaso… seré yo?" -resonó de pronto en su mente... No podía ser posible, ¿o sí?

Con este pensamiento rodándole la cabeza y atormentándolo, bajó de la pendiente. Se fijó bien en Suecia… "Al suelo, ¿por qué mira con tanta insistencia al suelo…?" Al instante, llegó a la conclusión correcta: el sueco estaba buscando sus lentes que había perdido durante la pelea. Un momento… ¿sus lentes? "Oh… no… ¿será posible que…?"

Tras retirarse de donde yacía Finlandia, el danés había estado pateando con insistencia la nieve, en un ataque de frustración después de que sus hermanos se negaran a perdonarlo. En uno de esos golpes, había lanzado lejos un objeto metálico, que voló por los aires junto con algunas partículas de nieve y finalmente cayó por el borde de una enorme pendiente…

"Oh oh…" -se dijo Dinamarca para sus adentros. ¡Él había arrojado los lentes de Suecia a quién sabe cuántos metros de profundidad hacia abajo! "¡Pero esta vez no fue mi intención…!" -se excusó para sí mismo. "Jum, aunque pensándolo bien, ese s_vensk _se lo tuvo bien merecido." ¡El _Karma_ del que siempre hablaba _Japan_ en verdad debía existir!

El danés continuaba meditabundo, cuando de pronto se chocó con Islandia. Este, al verlo, simplemente desvió la mirada y siguió su camino. "Sí… el _Karma_ debe existir… con lo bien que me está pagando a mí ahora mismo…" -pensó con tristeza, viendo al islandés alejarse.

-Oye _Sve_… _Fin_ ya se encuentra estable… ahora puedes venir a verlo… -oyó decir a Noruega a lo lejos. El sueco, abandonando su búsqueda un poco frustrado, fue a ver a su amigo finlandés de inmediato.

"Mmmm… al menos _Fin_ ya está bien… quizás algún día me perdone…". -suspiró melancólicamente Dinamarca. Entonces, alzó los ojos al cielo. En invierno, los días en su país eran cortos **(4)**. La luz solar ya estaba desapareciendo. Si no encontraban un refugio pronto, estarían en serios problemas. Afortunadamente, él conocía la zona como la palma de su mano… "Refugio… un refugio por aquí cerca…"-el danés trataba de hacer memoria... "¡Ajá!" -los ojos se le iluminaron ligeramente al lograr recordar lo que quería.

-¡Oye _Is_… este… _Island_…! –llamó con la voz más fuerte que pudo al islandés. Este sin embargo, no le hizo caso. -¡Islaaaand! -insistió el danés-. ¡Ya sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero esto es importante! ¡Acabo de recordar un lugar perfecto por aquí cerca donde podemos pasar la noche!

-¿Eh? -Islandia se volteó de pronto-. ¿E… estás hablando en serio?

-¡Claro qué sí! ¡Sólo tienes que seguirme…! ¡Anda, vamos!

El islandés, todavía dudando un poco, decidió aceptar la invitación del mayor. No había otra opción. Al fin y al cabo, era él quien mejor conocía su propio terreno.

-¡_Nore_, _Sve_! ¡_Danmörk _sabe de un buen lugar para refugiarnos! ¡Alcen a _Fin_, y sigámoslo! -de inmediato, el islandés empezó a caminar detrás del danés.

El noruego y el sueco se miraron por un momento, dubitativos.

-Mmmm… pues probablemente tengamos que dejar que ese _idiot_ nos guíe. Por cierto _Sve_, ¿encontraste tus lentes?

-No…

-Eso es malo… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Quisiera quedarme y seguir buscándolos… pero hacerlo no sería prudente… la noche se avecina… -tras decir esto, el sueco tomó al finlandés y, con mucho cuidado, lo puso sobre sobre su espalda-. Vámonos _Nor_…

-Mmm… de acuerdo…

Ambos nórdicos se pusieron en camino…

* * *

**(1) **Según una lista que encontré por ahí (no recuerdo donde xD) Noruega es el séptimo país del mundo con los mejores sistemas de atención de la salud, con criterios basados en las tasas de mortalidad, esperanza de vida y accesibilidad.

**(2) **Se puede decir esto ya que Noruega permaneció unida a Dinamarca hasta 1814, e Islandia hasta 1944. ¡Prácticamente los tres estuvieron juntos la mayor parte de su historia O.o!

**(3)** La verdad, me dio pena poner a Den-san tan deprimido, pero esa clase de situaciones realmente pasan en su país (y en el resto de naciones nórdicas), ya que el invierno es tan frío y oscuro que a muchas personas les ocurre el llamado "**Trastorno afectivo estacional**" o "**Depresión invernal**", causada al parecer por la insuficiencia de luz solar. Ayyy, sí pudiera, me metería en mi historia para consolarlo y darle un abrazo y (ya estoy escribiendo tonterías, no sé qué me habré almorzado hoy que ya estoy desvariando, mejor lo corto aquí xD).

**(4) **Debido a la ubicación septentrional de Dinamarca, las horas de luz solar varían grandemente. Los días son cortos en invierno, con la salida del sol alrededor de las 9:00 a.m. y la puesta a las 4:30 p.m (wow! es demasiado temprano! O.o).

* * *

**Aves de papel: **Te comprendo, yo también soy media explosiva y puedo ponerme un poco violenta a veces (maldito carácter T_T). Respecto a Noru, lo que estoy intentando es hacer que los cinco nórdicos participen por igual (aunque quizás a veces uno o dos personajes resalten más en algún capítulo, para que la trama tenga coherencia). ¡Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic! ¡Te quiero! (jejeje, en serio). Ohh… escritos a mano (por alguna razón, jamás he podido escribir una historia a mano, lo único que hago es un breve esquema en algún papel que luego se desaparece y tengo que empezar a buscar como loca xD). ¿Tragedias? ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué tragedias? O.o Bueno, a veces el drama es interesante, sino mira este capítulo y el anterior xD. Por otro lado, no tienes por qué disculparte, cada quién tiene sus gustos y deben ser respetados :). Saludos!

**Milenka24: **Hola! Gracias por seguir mis dos locuras, ¡digo!, mis dos fics xD. La verdad, soy más de hacer comedia, pero a veces un toque de drama no está mal, ¿verdad? Sobre las personalidades, lo que hago es leerme varias fichas en juegos de rol, entonces, cuando ya tengo una idea de cómo es cada personaje a grandes rasgos, escribo. Jijiji, tus reviews alegraron mi día, ¿sabes? ¡Gracias :)! ¡Saludos!

**kusajishi-chiru: **Queen Drama xD jejeje… yo también me pongo así a veces... Gracias por tu comentario, y perdón por dejarte intrigada. No sé si decir que Den es yandere aunque, ahora que lo pienso… tiene un lado medio oscuro… (claro, nunca llegará al nivel de yanderidad(?) de Rusia-san) O.o Saludos!

* * *

Y bien, este fue el capítulo… ¿qué número era? ¡Por Mr. Puffin, ando más volada últimamente! Trabajo, exámenes, responsabilidades personales… y encima mi mejor amiga se mudó a otra ciudad y me ha dejado sola triste y abandonada… ¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Por qué la vida es tal cruel?! (sí, como ya dije, yo también soy una Queen Drama xD).

Siento que este capítulo me quedó un poco raro, no pude dedicarle tanto tiempo como me hubiese gustado (por las circunstancias ya mencionadas, quería sentarme a escribir en paz y calma y no podía, quería sentarme a escribir en paz y calma y no podía T_T) pero bueno… por favor sigan leyéndome, ¿sí?

Una aclaración sobre Dinamarca: No quise hacerlo parecer asesino o violento, simplemente leí por ahí que su personalidad, aunque alegre y dinámica, es también un poco posesiva y autoritaria, y cuando lo desafían puede salírsele el lado oscuro. En otras palabras, aunque Den sea un buen chico, puede perder el juicio cuando la ira lo domina (que no pasa casi nunca).

Por favor, déjenme un revieeeeeeeeew! (Sí, amo los reviews más de lo que amo a Denmark-san… noooo, esa ni yo me la creo, pero =, déjenme uno, síííí?)

Saludos! :)


	7. Personalidad, imaginación y sustos

Disclaimer: Sí, Hetalia NO me pertenece :'( (aunque si me perteneciera, seguro que arruinaría el manga con todas mis "geniales" ocurrencias xD).

* * *

He aquí el siguiente capítulo! -me tomé mi tiempo, lo sé, es que sufrí una terrible baja de inspiración :(. Léanlo y dejen sus reviews :).

Por cierto, lamento el título tan poco original, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor xD!

Gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan este fic.

* * *

Suecia, Noruega e Islandia estaban sentados en torno a una fogata, encendida al fondo de la gruta que habían elegido como refugio. Acaban de comer de sus provisiones -ya que ese día no habían almorzado- y ahora trataban de calentarse. Finlandia, recostado junto al sueco y envuelto con varias mantas, dormía profundamente.

-Ahhhhh… otra noche al interior de una cueva… ¿es lindo, no? -comentó Islandia con sarcasmo.

-No te quejes _lillebror_. Con este clima, sería todavía peor estar afuera… -replicó Noruega.

-Bueno _Nore_, en eso tienes razón. ¿Tú que piensas _Sve_? -le preguntó el islandés al sueco.

-Lo mismo que él… -contestó éste secamente.

Se hizo un silencio.

-Oye _Sve_, ¿cómo está Fin?

-Profundamente dormido… -respondió Suecia simple y llanamente.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo me refería a su estado… -insistió el islandés.

-Estable… aunque se sobresalta de rato en rato… -señaló el sueco, algo preocupado.

-Tal vez sea una reacción de su cuerpo a la pérdida de sangre, ¿no crees tú?

-Quizás… -se limitó a responder el otro.

-Y probablemente le dolerá un poco el hombro cuando se levante. La buena noticia es que hay calmantes en el botiquín, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

Otro silencio, seguido de un bostezo de Islandia. -"¡Qué aburrimiento!" -pensó. Suecia era tan 'buen' conversador…"

Noruega, por su parte, parecía inquieto y absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Sentía un ligero vacío…

-"Ah, claro, falta un _idiot_ que me moleste… Tsk, lo que puede hacer la fuerza de la costumbre…" -suspiró el noruego, incómodo, mientras observaba al danés que, sentado a la entrada de la cueva, permanecía aislado de los otros cuatro por voluntad propia.

Tras un silencio bastante prolongado, Islandia no pudo soportar más.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh…! -lanzó un pesado suspiro. Entonces, se fijó en su reloj de mano. ¡Sólo eran las cinco de la tarde, y ya había oscurecido! ¡Él todavía no tenía sueño! Y para colmo, no había nada interesante que hacer ni nadie con quién hablar-. Oigan chicos, no crean que su presencia me aburre, pero prefiero leer un libro, ¿de acuerdo? -informó a Suecia y Noruega. Estos simplemente se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

"Aggggg, genial… me ha tocado justo a mí quedarme con los dos sujetos más 'divertidos' del mundo" -se quejó el islandés internamente, mientras sacaba del interior de su abrigo un libro. -Mmmm… esta es la última publicación que ha salido a la venta en mi país -comentó para sí mismo, mientras miraba la carátula de la obra. Parecía interesante. Entonces, buscando algo de privacidad, se paró a duras penas, intentando ocultar el dolor de su tobillo y caminó hacia la parte delantera de la cueva. Cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los dos mayores, se detuvo, se acomodó en el piso y procuró que la luz de la fogata lo iluminara lo suficiente como para poder leer a gusto. -Mmmm… -el islandés abrió la publicación, y después de algún tiempo ya estaba absorto en la lectura.

Tras un buen rato dormido, Finlandia al fin se despertó.

-¡Auch! -se quejó tan pronto abrió los ojos-. ¡Me duele… todo… el brazo…!

-_Fin_, no te esfuerces… -le pidió el sueco-. Yo te ayudaré a levantarte…

-Ahhh… así que ahora sí piensas ayudarme… -masculló el finlandés, inusualmente sombrío.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Suecia, que no había logrado oír con claridad las palabras de su amigo, aunque sí lo notó algo tenso.

-Na…nada… Acepto tu oferta… _kiitos_ (gracias)… -se rectificó Finlandia, de mala gana.

Una vez que el finés se hubo acomodado entre Noruega y Suecia, comió algo de sus provisiones, y tomó mucha agua -ya que estaba sediento-. El noruego le proporcionó además un par de calmantes. Sin embargo, permanecía extrañamente callado. Parecía meditabundo.

-Hey _Fin_, ¿ya te sientes mejor? -Noruega rompió el silencio.

-Mucho mejor, _Nor_ -contestó Finlandia-. Gracias por atenderme. Te debo una…

-Ah, no es nada. Aunque si quieres recompensarme, puedes darme _Kilpisjärvi _**(1)**…

-¡¿QUÉ?! -vociferó el finés ante semejante proposición.

-Piénsalo, _Fin_… me das tu brazo derecho, por haber salvado tu brazo izquierdo… tiene lógica, ¿verdad? -insistió el noruego, con una pequeña sonrisa macabra, mientras se acercaba al otro amenazadoramente.

-¡_NOR_! -protestó Finlandia, casi lloriqueando, aterrado ante la sola idea de perder el único brazo que le quedaba, territorialmente hablando.

-Era broma…

-¡Pues quién va a saber que bromeas si lo dices con tanta seriedad! -se quejó el finlandés.

-Ese es el secreto del humor noruego… -señaló Noruega.

-¿Humor noruego? -preguntó Finlandia como si fuese lo más bizarro que hubiera oído hasta ese momento-. No sabía que los noruegos tenían sentido humor… -añadió con toda sinceridad.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Noruega, algo ofendido.

-¡Nada! -se excusó inmediatamente el finés-. ¡Q…q…que si quieres, te preparo un _Korvapuusti_ **(2)** en cuanto regrese a casa y luego te lo mando por correo aéreo como agradecimiento!

-Bueno… no voy a rechazar tu gesto… -aceptó el noruego.

Inmediatamente se hizo otro silencio. Finlandia volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, al igual que Noruega. Suecia, por otro lado, quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

-Oye _Fin_… -pudo proferir finalmente después de un rato y de mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué? -replicó el finlandés, algo contrariado

El sueco tardó en ordenar sus ideas. Después de todo, nunca había sido muy bueno expresando lo que sentía…

-_Ta_… _ta_… _tack_… _tack_ (gracias) por haberme salvado… -dijo al fin, a duras penas.

-No… no es nada, _Ru_… A veces debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar todo para defender a tus amigos, aunque no estés seguro de si ellos harían lo mismo por ti… -afirmó el finlandés, en un tono denso que Suecia logró captar.

-"¿Qué le pasa a _Fin_? Está un poco extraño… ¿podrán ser las consecuencias de la hemorragia y del dolor?" -pensó el sueco-. "Voy a preguntarle" -se propuso-. O…oye _Fin_… -sin embargo, al girarse y clavar sus ojos en los de su amigo.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡RUOTSI! ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁN TUS LENTEEES?! -chilló Finlandia a todo pulmón. Claro, si la mirada de Suecia daba miedo aún a través de los anteojos, era diez veces más aterradora sin ellos atenuándola.

-Ah… mis lentes… pues se perdieron…

-¡¿Cómo que se perdieron?! ¡¿Así que ahora tendré que soportar tu mirada fría, cruda y directa por el resto del trayecto?! -se lamentó Finlandia, histérico.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió el más alto, volviendo a mostrar su amenazante mirada.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -¡Na…na…nada! ¡Sólo olvídalo, ¿sí?!

-No. Estás actuando raro. Tienes que decirme qué es lo que te pasa… -exigió el sueco.

-¿Decirte… lo que me pasa…? -preguntó Finlandia, incómodo.

-Sí…

-Aggg… mmm… mmm… -el finlandés se debatía internamente, entre contarle o no la verdad al más alto.

Suecia, por su parte, esperaba expectante la respuesta de su amigo.

-Mira _Ruotsi_, francamente, me siento indispuesto, y prefiero no hablar del tema. Por favor, déjame en paz… -fue la cortante contestación de Finlandia, después de unos segundos.

-¿Indispuesto? ¿Indispuesto por la herida, por el dolor, por la impresión? _Fin_, necesito saber qué es lo que te atormenta… -demandó Suecia, tomando la mano derecha de Finlandia, y apretándola con fuerza.

-Uhmmm… -el finés, sin embargo, permanecía reacio-. Na…nada… nada me sucede… dejémoslo ahí, Ru… -dijo, apartando su mano bruscamente.

-Pero _Fin_… -el sueco no se daba por vencido.

-_Ru_, ya deja de insist…

-Mph… -entonces, Suecia clavó su mirada exasperada en el más bajo, como último recurso-. _Fin_, dímelo ahora… -demandó, un poco irritado.

-¡G…G…GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! -sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue asustar al finés-. ¡_Norge_! ¡Ayúdameeeeeee! -Finlandia, apartándose del sueco, se colgó del brazo de Noruega, que estaba a su costado.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, _Fin_? ¿Te duele el hombro? -preguntó el noruego, que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-No, lo que sucede es que… -sin embargo, al levantar la cabeza, el finlandés se chocó con la mirada vacía e inusualmente decaída de Noruega, que desprendía un aura deprimente-… ehhhh… yo… ehhh… yo… ehhh… yo… -empezó a tartamudear, tembloroso.

-¿Qué?

-E…este… ¿estás bien? -preguntó Finlandia, extrañado.

-Por supuesto -aseguró el noruego.

-Pero, de repente te ves triste…

-¿Triste yo? Cuando el café suba de precio, en ese momento me pondré triste…

-Ehhh… jejejeje… cla… claro… pero… ¿no será por lo que pasó en la mañana con _Tanska_? -se atrevió a insinuar el finés, ganándose una mirada iracunda del noruego, que lo sobresaltó.

-_Fin_, ¿sabes? En 1814, uno de mis soldados me preguntó si estaba deprimido por haber tenido que dejar a _Den_ e irme con _Sve_… y sí podía hacer algo para ayudarme… -empezó a relatar Noruega, en tono sombrío.

-¿Y… y qué le contestaste?

-Le dije que, si quería colaborar para que me sintiera mejor, se parara delante mío mientras yo leía en voz alta un párrafo de este libro -dijo, como sacar del interior de su abrigo aquel libro que llevaba a todas partes- en esta página -tras abrirlo, señaló una hoja específica.

-Y… ¿y qué pasó? -inquirió el finlandés, con curiosidad.

-Se convirtió en un _troll_, y todavía vive por los bosques de mi país… -finalizó su historia el noruego, con la voz más espeluznante que pudo.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEH?! ¡_Noruuuuuuuuu_! -chilló Finlandia, aterrado.

-Se lo tuvo bien merecido, por haber insinuado que alguien como _Denmark _era capaz de producir alguna clase de efecto en mí… -aclaró Noruega, molesto.

-E…e…e… ¿en serio…? -sólo atinó a decir un tembloroso Finlandia, con una risita nerviosa.

-Y, ¿qué hay de ti _Fin_? ¿También quieres que te lea un pedazo de mi libro de "cuentos"? -le propuso el noruego al finés con una mirada amenazadora.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡_RUOTSIIIIII_! -chilló Finlandia, buscando refugio en el sueco por pura fuerza de costumbre, aunque sin haberlo deseado realmente.

-¿Mph? -el sueco se volteó, y clavó su mirada en la del finés-. Entonces _Fin_, ¿me dirás qué es lo que te sucede?

¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡CLARO QUE NO! -exclamó un histérico Finlandia.

-Pero tú acabas de mencionar mi nombre… -replicó Suecia.

-¡Pu…pu…pues no quise hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?! -rebatió el finlandés-. ¡AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-Mph… _Fin_, no te pongas terco, y dime por qué te estás portando así conmigo… -insistió el sueco, empezando a emanar un aura helada que horrorizó todavía más al otro.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AUXILIO! ¡_IIIIIS_! -desesperado, Finlandia sólo atinó a pedirle ayuda al menor que, por su parte, no le prestó mucha atención.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora _Fin_? Estoy ocupado… -respondió el islandés, absorto en su lectura.

-¡PERO _IS_! -reiteró Finlandia, al borde del llanto.

-Sí te duele algo, pídele a _Noru _que te dé un calmante… -fue lo que único que dijo, como pasar la hoja de su libro.

-¡Un calmante nervioso es lo que necesitoooo! -lloriqueó el finés.

-Vamos, _Fin_, no te asustes… -trató de "tranquilizarlo" Noruega, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro derecho- este libro es muy útil… -afirmó, señalando el tenebroso texto y provocándole otro sobresalto al finlandés- gracias a él he logrado calmar el dolor de mucha gente… para siempre… ¿quieres saber cómo? -le preguntó, con una sonrisa aterradora.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡De ninguna maneraaaa! -el pobre Finlandia, a punto de sufrir una crisis, se sacudió la mano del noruego de encima, se puso de pie como pudo y se disponía a correr lejos cuando…

-Mph… -cuando el sueco lo sujetó firmemente de la muñeca de su mano derecha, deteniéndolo de golpe-. _Fin_, tu situación todavía es delicada… no debes hacer movimientos bruscos… Además, aun no me has dicho qué es lo que te sucede… -insistió, levantando la mirada y…

-¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -el finés, histérico, se liberó como pudo del agarre y corrió aterrado hacia Islandia-. ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! -exclamó, arrojándose impetuosamente sobre el menor y aferrándose fuertemente a él con su brazo sano.

-¡Pero qué te pasa, _Fin_! ¡Te dije que estaba ocupado…! -exclamó Islandia, sorprendido, dejando de leer repentinamente.

-¡GYAAAAAH! ¡GYAAAAAH! ¡GYAAAAAH! ¡GYAAAAAH…! ¡Auxiliooooo! -vociferó el finlandés.

-_Fin_… deja de gritarme en el oído… y ya suéltame… -exigió el islandés- estás apretándome tan fuerte que me empiezo a asfixiar…

-¡Pero Isssssssss!

-_Fin_… por favor… empiezo a sentirme incómodo… -insistió Islandia, sonrojado.

-¿Incómodo? -preguntó Finlandia, confundido.

-Sí… recuerda que soy un país escandinavo… y por lo tanto, mi personalidad es fría, antisocial y poco dada al contacto físico... Por favor, suéltame, y prometo que te ayudaré a tranquilizarte…

-Ahhh… cla…claro… -el finlandés inmediatamente se separó de Islandia, con una risita nerviosa, y se acomodó a su lado, un poco avergonzado-. Frío, antisocial, poco expresivo… y algo aterrador…: igual a nórdico típico… cómo se nota que _Nor_ y _Ru_ son escandinavos puros… -comentó Finlandia en voz baja, más pareciendo que lo hacía para sí mismo, mientras se giraba y miraba de reojo a sus dos hermanos sentados junto a la fogata, aterrado.

-Oye _Fin_… te recuerdo que tú también eres nórdico… -señaló el islandés, con un ceja levantada-. Lo eres, ¿verdad? -preguntó entonces, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, dubitativo.

-¡Claro que lo soy, _Is_! ¿Por qué lo pones en tela de juicio? -replicó el finés, algo ofendido.

-Bueno, porque… porque tú no eres ni frío, ni antisocial ni poco expresivo… y mucho menos aterrador…

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad no lo soy? -preguntó Finlandia, sorprendido.

El islandés asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Rayos! ¡No me había dado cuenta hasta ahoraaaa! ¡Yo me salgo del estereotipo de nórdico promedio! -vociferó el finés, como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Eso nadie lo puede negar. Pero tampoco es para tanto… -trató de calmarlo Islandia, tomando su libro, dispuesto a seguir leyendo, y dando por terminada la conversación.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? -sin embargo, Finlandia, lo samaqueó con fuerza e hizo que lanzara lejos la publicación-. ¡Yo soy un nórdico, y por lo tanto debo actuar como un nórdico! -exclamó muy seguro, olvidándose por completo de lo aterrado que estaba por Suecia y por Noruega, al menos por el momento…

-Ya _Fin_, no te lo tomes tan a pecho… -solo atinó a decir el islandés, algo asustado por la impetuosidad del finlandés, y arrepintiéndose de la hora en la cual hizo _ese_ comentario sobre su personalidad…

-¡Yo debo ser serio, distante e inexpresivo como todo escandinavo que se respeta!

-Tú… actuando como un robot… -Islandia, de repente, empezó a imaginarse al finés actuando igual que el sueco y el noruego…

**_En la mente de_****_Is_****:**

**Escena uno. Lugar: Sala de conferencias mundiales. Tiempo: Antes de que la reunión empiece. Versión: Finlandia frío.**

-Hola _Fin_… -saluda el islandés.

-Hola -responde Finlandia, con la voz más gélida y la expresión más monótona que existe. Lleva unos lentes parecidos a los de Suecia, un abrigo largo y está recostado contra la pared del salón, con los brazos cruzados.

-Este… ¿cómo estás? -pregunta Islandia, algo sorprendido por la inusual frialdad del otro.

-Igual que siempre…

-Eh… ya veo… ¿Cómo está el clima en tu país ahora?

-Igual que siempre…

-Eh… ah… qué bueno… este… -titubea el islandés, nervioso- ¿Cómo está _Sve_?

-No lo sé…

-Entonces, ¿no lo has visto últimamente?

-No…

-Mmmm… entiendo… -Islandia se rasca la cabeza, tratando de buscar algún otro tema de conversación-. ¡Oye _Fin_!, ¿sabes que traigo dentro de mi abrigo? -pregunta después de un momento, algo entusiasmado.

-No lo sé.

-¡Una botella del mejor vodka que compré cuando visité tu nación! -exclama el islandés, como sacar la mencionada bebida del interior de su chaqueta-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me da igual… -responde el finés, indiferente, tras mirar la botella de reojo.

-¡¿Cómo que te da igual?! -vocifera Islandia, sorprendido.

-Como lo oíste. Me da igual.

-Bu…bue…bueno… pero, al menos quieres tomar un trago, ¿verdad? -insiste el menor, algo alterado, acercándole el licor al otro.

-No.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclama Islandia, fuera de sí, como si hubiera oído que su país se acaba de hundir en el océano-. ¡E…e…entonces… ¿no quieres probar ni una gota?! -pregunta, incrédulo.

-No…

-¿¡PERO POR QUÉ?!

-Porque no…

-O…okey _Fin_, debe acercarse el fin del mundo, pero si no quieres beber vodka, supongo que no puedo obligarte a hacerlo -se rinde el islandés, guardando el licor de nuevo en su chaqueta-. Sin embargo, ¿qué te parece sí mañana vamos al sauna los dos juntos? -propone, tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

-No.

-¡NO! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Creí que te gustaba el sauna!

-Ya no me gusta

-¡¿Pero por quéééé?!

Hace demasiado calor.

-¡Pues claro que hace calor, es un sauna, _danmit_! -Islandia está por perder el control ante la cortante actitud del otro. Sin embargo, respira profundo y se calma-. Bu…bu…bueno, te cuento que la Navidad ya está cerca, ¿no te sientes emocionado? -pregunta, tratando de cambiar el tema de "conversación", si es que se le puede llamar como tal al intercambio de oraciones y monosílabos que ambos están teniendo.

-No…

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NOOO?! -la cara de incredulidad del menor es indescriptible.

-Hace mucho frío en Navidad. No me gusta.

-E…e…entonces, ¿no te disfrazarás de Santa este año?

-No.

-¡Pero si no lo haces, ¿quién llevará los regalos a los niños del mundo?!

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Entonces no te importa?!

-No…

-¡¿NOOO?! ¡_FIIIIIN_! -esta vez, parece que el islandés realmente entrará en crisis nerviosa de la pura impresión-. ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE?! ¡Y DEJA YA DE PONER ESA CARA DE POKER! ¿ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON A SONREÍR DE PEQUEÑO?

-No…

-¡_ISSSSSSSSS_! -la voz del finés real interrumpió los pensamientos de Islandia.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó un sobresaltado islandés, volviendo a la realidad.

-No lo sé… parecías absorto pensando en algo. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, yo sí… ¡no! ¡_Fin_, te aseguro por todos los _trolls _que viven en mi isla que ese carácter no te quedaría para nada bien! -aseguró Islandia, alarmado.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? -replicó el finlandés, algo decepcionado.

-Definitivamente…

-Bueno, si no me queda el frío e inexpresivo, ¿qué te parece… -Finlandia se puso meditabundo- el punk y rebelde? -propuso después de unos segundos, con una sonrisa-. Al fin y al cabo, hay muchos sujetos así en mi nación… -añadió, reflexivo.

-Punk… y rebelde… -Islandia empezó a imaginarse a un Finlandia con esas características…

**En la mente de Is:**

**Escena dos. Lugar: Un callejón a la espalda del edificio de conferencias mundiales. Tiempo: Después de que la reunión ha terminado. Versión: Finlandia metalero.**

-Hola _Fin_… -saluda el islandés.

El finlandés, sin contestar nada, escupe al suelo. Trae el pelo largo, con algunas mechas oscuras y la ropa completamente negra-. ¿Qué, esperabas algo? -pregunta con rudeza después de un rato.

-¡Oye, deja de robarte mi frase! -protesta Islandia, contrariado-. ¡Y, además, si esperaba algo! ¡Que me devolvieras el saludo, maleducado! -exige, molesto.

-¡Mira, en primer lugar, yo le robo las $#%&amp;% frases a quién quiero, ¿entiendes? Y si no se me pega en la %$#&amp; gana saludar, no lo hago…! -es la agresiva respuesta de un alterado finés.

-Tsk… serás grosero… Al menos déjame saber cómo estás… -insiste el menor.

-¿Ah, quieres saber cómo estoy? ¡Qué tierno! -se burla un sarcástico Finlandia-. J*dido como siempre. La maldita guitarra eléctrica se rompió, y no la he podido reparar hasta ahora. "¿Por qué, Fin…?", vas a preguntarme, ¿verdad? ¡Porque tuve perder el tiempo toda la %#&amp;# semana en esas #$%&amp;% conferencias mundiales dirigidas por el #$%$ de América, para que al final nadie llegue a un &amp;%%# acuerdo!

Islandia, mareado por haber oído tantas groserías juntas, reacciona después de un rato. -Bueno, bueno… la verdad siempre es lo mismo -comenta, dándole la razón al otro-. Oye, por cierto ¿cómo está el clima en tu país ahora? -pregunta, tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-¡El #$%&amp;$$#% clima es lo peor de este #%$&amp; mundo! ¡Nieva cómo #$$%&amp;% todo el #$%&amp; día, y no puedes salir ni a dar un %&amp;&amp;% paseo con el %&amp;$# perro que se aburre dentro de la #$%&amp; casa!

-Ahhh… l…l…lo siento mucho… -el islandés parece nervioso-. Pero dime, ¿có…cómo está _Sve_?

-¡No menciones a ese &amp;%$#! ¡Se cree muy cool, cuando al final no es más que $%&amp;# presumido que cree que puede venir a intimidarme y darme órdenes con esa &amp;%$# mirada que tiene! ¡La última vez me llegó a la #$%&amp; y lo mandé a la #$&amp;%, ¿entiendes?!

-Vaya… lamento que te hayas enemistado con él… pero, ¿sabes? dentro de mi abrigo traigo algo que te puede ayudar a tranquilizarte… -señala Islandia, tratando de suavizar el tenso ambiente.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Una guitarra nueva? ¿Un CD original de _Lordi! _**(3)**? O acaso es… ¿polvo mágico? -le susurra Finlandia al menor en el oído, tras examinar el callejón con desconfianza, asegurándose de que nadie más lo pueda escuchar.

-¿Polvo mágico? -replica el islandés, sin entender qué quiere decir el otro.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero… -insiste el finés, lanzándole una mirada insinuante a Islandia, que este capta de inmediato

-¡_Danmit_, _heimskur _(maldición, tonto)! ¡Deja de mencionar esas porquerías cómo si nada! -exige el menor, molesto.

-Tsk… sólo eres un pequeño antisocial que no puede entender una inocente broma finlandesa, ¿lo sabías? -le recrimina Finlandia a Islandia, picándole el pecho con su dedo índice en señal de provocación-. ¡Ahora muéstrame qué $%&amp; traes, en ese $%&amp;&amp; abrigo antes de que se agote mi $%&amp;#% paciencia, ¡$%&amp;%%$&amp;! -le demanda a los gritos.

-Eres desagradable…. Ni siquiera debería molestarme en enseñártela, pero lo voy a hacer… -el menor, procurando mantener la calma, saca algo de su chaqueta-. Es una botella del mejor vodka finlandés… -señala, algo orondo.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde rayos la conseguiste? -pregunta el finés, mirado el licor con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La compré cuando estaba de vacaciones por tu país -responde Islandia-. ¿Qué te pare…? ¡OYE! -exclama, mientras Finlandia le arrebata la botella, la abre sin la menor delicadeza y se la bebe a pico de botella…

-¡AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! -le escupe el vokda al islandés en la cara-. ¿Qué rayos es esta porquería? ¡Es todo menos vodka finlandés! ¡Seguro lo fabricó un $%#$ ruso o un $%&amp;% polaco! -vocifera con violencia.

Islandia siente que va a estallar, pero se contiene. Tratando de sacar paciencia de quién sabe dónde, saca un pañuelo y se limpia la cara. Sin embargo, se sobresalta cuando el finés rompe la botella contra la vereda.

-¡Te estafaron con ese bodrio, ¿sabes?! -le reprocha Finlandia al menor, tomándolo de la chaqueta.

-Pagué mucho por ese bodrio, ¿sabes tú? -se defiende el islandés, apartando bruscamente al mayor de su lado.

-¡Pues si lo hiciste, fue porque eres un #$%&amp; al que es demasiado fácil engañar! -vuelve a arremeter un agresivo Finlandia-. ¡Punto!

-Mira _Fin_, la verdad no quiero enemistarme contigo por una botella de vodka -Islandia trata de calmar la situación-. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos los dos juntos al sauna y…?

-¡Al sauna! ¡¿A ese &amp;%$% lugar donde hace %&amp;$# calor para que yo me hierva como un $5#&amp; pollo al vapor?! ¡Estás loco ¿verdad?, #$%&amp;!

-Pe…pero…

-Además, ¿qué es eso de "los dos juntos"? ¡¿Crees que yo soy un $%&amp;# mariquita para que ambos lleguemos tomaditos de la mano y luego nos desnudemos como si fuéramos a…?!

-¡OYE _FIN_! ¡No me refería a eso, asqueroso pervertido! ¡Además, entrar todos juntos al sauna es una tradición de tu país…!

-¡Eso es porque la gente de mi país es una $%&amp;$ impúdica!

-Agggg… Bueno, emo amargado, supongo que al menos te alegrará saber que la navidad ya está cerca…

-¡JA! ¡Navidad! ¡Esa porquería! ¡La navidad es para niños y para tontos! ¡Es una fiesta estúpida! ¡La odio!

-¡Oye, te estás pasando! ¡No puedes decir eso! A…a…además, ¡tú te disfrazas de Santa todos los años! -argumenta Islandia.

-¡¿YOOOO?! ¡¿DISFRAZARME DE SANTAAA?! ¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?! ¡Preferiría inyectarme una $%&amp;$ sobredosis de lo que fuera antes que ponerme el %&amp;$# traje de ese $%&amp;&amp;$%$&amp; personaje de %&amp;$#&amp;#!

-Y ahora comprendo por qué. Jamás podría representar a Santa… ¡ALGUIEN QUE SE PORTA COMO MALDITO SALVAJE!

-¡JA! ¡¿Salvaje yo?! ¡Mira quién lo dice… el "pequeño vikingo"…!

-¿Vikingo? Yo ya no soy un vikingo…

-¡Pero lo eras! ¿O lo vas a negar?

-Bueno… lo fui por un corto periodo hace casi mil años, pero…

-¡LO VES! ¡TÚ Y ESOS OTROS TRES FUERON UNOS $%#&amp;$ VIKINGOS Y ERAN DIEZ VECES MÁS SALVAJES QUE YO! ¡QUE AHORA SE HAGAN LOS %$#&amp;# MOJIGATOS ES MUY DIFERENTE…!

-¿Mojigatos?

-¡Todos saben que yo nunca fui un %$%# vikingo **(4)**, y que no pude cometer las &amp;%$/% barbaridades que ustedes sí! ¡Entonces, ahora es el %&amp;&amp;$ momento para descargar toda mi %$#&amp; mi ira!

-¡¿Descargar tu ira?! -pregunta el islandés, alarmado.

-¡Sí! Y voy a comenzar… ¡CONTIGO! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡No eres más que una $%&amp; isla antisocial alejada del $#%&amp; mundo! ¡Y para que veas lo anormal que eres, tu mejor amigo es un %$# pájaro y todavía crees en %$#&amp;$ _trolls_ **(5) **que ni siquiera existen! ¡Además, estás cubierto de asqueroso hielo! ¡¿Quién rayos querría visitar un %&amp;/$ lugar tan patético y sin nada bueno que ofrecer…?! ¡Y si estás hundido en la %$# crisis económica, es tu %$/$ culpa por haber sido un &amp;%$/% y haber dejado que tus %$#&amp;% jefes te estafaran de ese %&amp;$# modo, ¿entiendes?! ¡Y luego, cuando fuiste a pedirle como mariquita a otros #$%## países fuertes que te den un %$#/ apoyo económico arrastrándote a sus pies y dando lástima, me diste $%#&amp; vergüenza ajena, ¿lo sabías? ¡Y mira que…!

Islandia ya no puede soportar más tanto, tanto, tanto… ¿Finlandia agresivo?, así que, emanando un aura oscura, empieza a sacar del interior de su chaqueta un revólver y…

¡_ISSSSSSSSSS_! -el finés real lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh? -Islandia volvió a su mundo-. ¿_Finland_?

-¿Oye, estás bien? Te ves tenso…

-¡Jum! ¿A ti te parece? -reclamó un sarcástico y molesto Islandia, dejando al finlandés absolutamente confundido.

-¿Ehhhh? ¡¿Y ahora yo que hice?! -lloriqueó Finlandia, poniendo cara de cachorrito regañado.

-Ahhhh… mejor… mejor olvídalo… -ordenó el islandés, tratando de calmarse.

-Y, bueno, ¿crees que me quede el carácter punk y anarquista? -preguntó el finés, expectante.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¿Acaso quieres que te asesine? -replicó el menor, histérico.

-¡¿Asesinarme?! ¡GYYYAAAH! ¡_IS_! ¡SI ACABO DE ESCAPAR DE LA MUERTE! -gimoteó Finlandia, aterrado.

-Ahhhhhhhh… ya lo sé… perdóname… olvida lo que acabo de decirte, ¿quieres…? -el islandés, tras respirar agitado por un buen rato, y manejarse las sienes, al fin se calmó. El mayor lo miró anonado, sin entender ni "j"…

-Mira _Fin_, lo que quise darte a entender es que amable, con buenos modales y un lenguaje alturado me gustas más… -solo atinó a decir Islandia.

-Bu…bu…bueno, entonces, si no me cae ni el carácter frío ni el rebelde, ¿qué te parece el melancólico y deprimido? -volvió a proponer el finlandés.

-Melancólico… y deprimido… -la imaginación del islandés nuevamente entró en acción.

**En la mente de Is:**

**Escena tres. Lugar: Sala de conferencias mundiales. Tiempo: Una vez que la reunión ha terminado, y cuando los países están empezando a retirase. Versión: Finlandia melancólico.**

-Hola _Fin_… -saluda el islandés.

-Hola… -responde Finlandia, lloroso, con un pañuelo en la mano derecha, los ojos rojos, y la cara pegada a la mesa.

-Este… ¿cómo estás? -pregunta Islandia, algo extrañado por el estado de ánimo del otro.

-Mal. La tasa de suicidios en mi nación se ha incrementado todavía más **(6)** -se lamenta el finés, levantando ligeramente la cabeza-. Pero no puedo culpar a mi gente por ello. La vida es un asco…

-¿Un asco? _Fin_, no digas eso. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo está el clima en tu país ahora? -el menor, algo nervioso, trata de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Triste y nublado. Nieva todo el día y hace frío. Nunca sale el sol. Si no recibo algo de calor solar, voy a volverme loco… -lloriquea el finlandés.

-Bu…bueno… quizás podrías irte de vacaciones a _Spania_ (España) -propone el islandés-. Allá solea mucho, ¿sabías?

-No puedo irme a _Spania_.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque él me odia y no querría recibirme en su país. La verdad todos me odian…

¡¿Cómo que todos?! ¡Eso no es cierto! -replica Islandia, histérico ante semejante afirmación.

-Lo es _Is_. Debo aceptar la realidad. Yo no tengo amigos…

-¡¿Y qué rayos es _Sve_, entonces?!

-Él dice ser mi amigo sólo por lástima, pero en el fondo no me soporta. Sólo mira lo que hizo hoy…

-¿Qué hizo hoy?

-Mintió que está enfermo. ¿Y sabes por qué, verdad?

-¿Porque de verdad lo está?

-¡Nooo! ¡Es una excusa para no venir a la reunión y así no tener que verme la maldita cara! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaah! -el finés rompe a llorar.

-Oye, oye… estás exagerando… _ Sve_ no es así… -argumenta Islandia.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es igual que túúúú!

-¡¿YO?!

-¡Síííí! ¡Tú también se acercas a mí sólo porque te doy pena, pero la verdad es que preferías estar a kilómetros de mí! -le incrimina el mayor al menor, dramáticamente.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -el islandés está por perder la calma ante semejante acusación.

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Yo no tengo amigos!

-¡Oye, Fin! ¡Los tres iremos por un trago a un bar cercano! ¿Te apuntas? -pregunta Estonia, apareciendo de pronto junto a Lituania y Letonia.

-No gracias… ustedes me odian…

-¿Eeeeeeeeeh? ¡Pero _Fin_, eso no es verdad! -asegura el estonio, anonadado.

-Sí lo es. Nadie me quiere. Ahora váyanse, por favor…

Los tres bálticos, mirándose confundidos por un rato, se retiran, sorprendidos.

-¿Lo ves? -pregunta entonces el finés, haciéndose la víctima.

-¡Pe…pe…pero _Fin_!

-Yo no tengo ningún amigo…

-¡Hey, _Fin_! ¡Vayamos a mi casa y hagamos algo divertido los cinco...! bueno, los cuatro, ya que _Sve_ no vino… -propone Dinamarca, apareciendo con la energía de siempre.

-Eso te incluye a ti, _Is_… -musita Noruega, asomándose detrás del danés.

-No… -responde Finlandia. Ustedes no me quieren...

-¡¿Quéééé?! -exclama el danés, entre atónito y ofendido.

-_Fin_, por supuesto que te queremos -asegura el noruego-. Nosotros somos tus _brødre_ (hermanos)…

-Por eso mismo. Tú dices que me quieres porque eres mi _veli_ (hermano) y estás obligado a ser amable conmigo. Pero sé que en el fondo me odias, al igual que _Tanska_. Ahora váyanse, por favor…

Dinamarca y Noruega se miran, anonadados. Entonces, se retiran.

-Oye _Is_, no olvides venir, te estaremos esperando. Y por favor, convence a _Fin_ de que lo queremos y de que nos encantaría contar con su presencia… -le pide el noruego a su hermano, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del salón.

-Cla…claro _Noru_… lo intentaré… -sólo atina a responder el pobre islandés, no muy convencido, mientras ve a los otros dos nórdico alejarse.

-No _Is_, ni siquiera lo intentes. Yo sé la verdad. ¡Yo sé que todos me odian y que nadie quiere ser mi amigo…!

-Hey… _Finlyandiya _(Finlandia)… no está bien que te burles de la desgraciada situación de otros, ¿_da_? -el ruso, con el rostro inocente de siempre pero su característica aura malévola emanando, aparece detrás del finés, haciendo que ambos nórdicos se sobresalten.

-¿Burlarme? ¿De quién? -pregunta el finés, confundido.

-Vamos, _Fin malen'kiy_ (pequeño Fin)_… _yo sé que estabas haciendo una parodia de mí hace un momento… eso está mal… ¿sabes lo que le hago a los diminutos países que se burlan de la trágica soledad la _Mat' Rossiya_ (Madre Rusia)?

-¡Te aseguro que te equivocas! ¡No me refería a ti,_Venäjä_ (Rusia)! ¡Estaba hablando de mí mismo! -se defiende el finlandés.

-¿De… de ti mismo?

-Sí… todos me detestan… nadie quiere ser mi amigo... -lloriquea Finlandia.

-¿Eso es cierto? -pregunta el ruso, sorprendido. El finlandés asiente tristemente con la cabeza-. Bueno, en ese caso, me disculpo, ¿_da_? Yo también estoy en las mismas circunstancias… así que… ¿Te gustaría ser amigo de la _Velikaya Rossiya_ (Gran Rusia)?

-¿Eh? ¿Amigo? -preguntó el finés, anonadado.

-_Da_… primero amigos… y luego seremos uno… -propone Rusia, con una sonrisa macabra.

-"¡Oh no! ¡_Fin_ no puede caer tan bajo en su afán por tener un amigo! -piensa Islandia, preocupado-. ¡Si se acerca a _Rússland_, seguro que primero lo vuelve comunista y después lo quiere anexar a su paí…"

-_Ei, kiitos_ _(no gracias)_… -el finés rechaza la propuesta, con mucha tranquilidad.

"Ufff… gracias a Dios…" -suspira el islandés, aliviado.

-¿Estás rechazando mi generosa oferta? –pregunta el ruso, visiblemente ofendido.

-Sí. Yo sé que tú de verdad no te interesas por mí. Sólo quieres mi territorio… ¿verdad? Eres igual que todos…

El aura maligna de Rusia se hace tres veces más intensa.

-¿Sabes una cosa, _Fin_? Desde el día en que ese _hanster _me rechazó, juré que nunca dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera… así que, aunque tenga que obligarte, tú vas a ser mi amigo, ¿te quedó claro…? -asegura el ruso, levantando sus manos encima del finlandés, en ademán amenazante.

-¡Pero no quiero! ¡Ya te dije que yo no tengo amig…!

-¡_Fin_! ¡Correeeeeeeeee! -el islandés, aterrado por lo inminente, toma a Finlandia de la muñeca derecha y lo arrastra lo más rápido que puede hacia la puerta, que atraviesa sin demora.

-¡_KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_, _KOL_…! -el aura de Rusia ha llenado por completo la sala de reuniones, ahuyentando a las pocas naciones que todavía quedaban dentro y obligándolas a salir corriendo detrás del islandés y el finlandés.

Después de un rato, Finlandia e Islandia, libres ya del alcance del ruso, se han sentado en una banca de un parque cercano al edificio de reuniones.

-Ohhh _Guð_ (Dios)… creí que era el fin… -suspira Islandia, todavía agitado por la carrera que ha tenido que dar.

-Ojalá lo hubiera sido… -se lamenta el finés.

-¡_Fin_! ¡Deja de decir eso! -exige el menor, irritado.

-¿Lo ves? "_Fin_"… hasta mi apodo es fatalista…

-¡Arrrgggg! Eres imposib… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? -pregunta Islandia al ver a Finlandia sacar un frasquito con pastillas del bolsillo de su uniforme militar.

-Antidepresivos…

-¡¿Antidepresivos?!

-Ajá… ¿tienes agua, por casualidad?

-No… -el islandés, sorprendido al enterarse de que el mayor ingiere esa clase de medicamentos, trata de pensar en algo para subirle el ánimo-. ¡Ah!, pero sí tengo algo para tomar que te hará sentir mucho mejor aquí dentro de mi chaqueta…

-¿_Sertralina _**(7)**?

-¡No! ¡Es un una botella del mejor vodka finlandés que compré cuando estuve por tu nación la última vez! -exclama el menor, entusiasmado, como sacar el mencionado licor del interior de su chaqueta-. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Vodka? -pregunta Finlandia, mirando la botella algo extrañado.

-¡Sí! -asiente el islandés, ofreciéndole el licor al mayor-. ¿Quieres probarlo?

-No me gusta si no es_ venäläinen _(ruso) o _puola_ (polaco)… -afirma el finés, como rechazar la invitación y alejar la botella de vodka de su lado.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿_Rússneska_ o _pólska_?! ¡Pero… pero… pero… ¿qué hay de tu propio vodka?!

-Lo odio.

-¡¿LO ODIAS?! ¡Pe…pe…pero es tuyo! -argumenta Islandia, a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-Precisamente por eso. Es horrible porque es mío y todo me sale mal…

-Ahhhgggg… tiene que ser broma… -el islandés vuelve a guardar la botella con licor dentro de su chaqueta-. Bueno, y, ¿qué te parece si ambos vamos juntos al sauna ahora mismo? Así te relajas y liberas toda la tensión que tienes acumulada… -propone, en un esfuerzo desesperado por animar al mayor.

-No. Hay demasiadas personas en el sauna. Me da vergüenza. Además que ninguna de ellas me quiere…

-Ahhhh… -el islandés suspira. Finlandia ya lo empieza a exasperar. Esta por irse de ahí y dejarlo solo, pero, al ver la carita de sufrido que ha puesto, siente algo de lástima por él. -Ahhhhhhhhhhh… por el _Eyjafjallajökull_… ¿qué rayos puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor, eh? -pregunta, histérico.

-Nada. Soy un caso perdido.

-¡Deja de decir eso, ¿DE ACUERDO?!

-¿Lo ves? Ahora me estás gritando… ¡y me gritas porque me odias…!

-¡AGGGGHHHH! ¡NO TE ODIO, _DANMIT_! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una buena vez?!

-Bueno, si no me odias… ¿me harías un favor?

-Dime…

-Necesito agua… quiero tomar mis pastillas… ¿puedes ir a buscarla por mí? -pide el finés, con ojos suplicantes.

-Ahhhh… -el islandés suspira nuevamente- "_Finnska_ (finlandés) aprovechado". Está bien. Espérame aquí, ¿quieres?

-Sí. Voy a pensar en lo triste que es mi vida hasta que regreses… ¡porque vas a volver, ¿verdad?! -pregunta el finlandés, paranoico.

-Claro que voy volver… -asegura el islandés, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Bu…bu…bueno… pero, si no vuelves… lo entenderé… al fin y al cabo, no valgo la pena…

-Ahhhh… "_Fin_ me va a volver loco con su problema de autoestima" -piensa Islandia, mientras se para y se dirige a un mini market ubicado frente al parque.

Después de un rato, el islandés vuelve, con la chaqueta desarreglada, rastros de labial en la mejilla y una botella de agua en la mano.

-A…a…aquí está tu agua… _Fi_…_Fi_…_Fin_ y espero que valores el sacrificio que me costó conseguirla… -tartamudea el menor, absolutamente desencajado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasó? -pregunta Finlandia, sorprendido, como recibir su pedido.

-E…e…esa cajera no quería darme el agua hasta que yo le diera un beso… -responde el islandés, traumatizado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y se lo diste?

-N…n…no… entonces ella me agarro de la ropa y me lo plantó en la mejilla… Y…y…yo apenas pude salir huyendo… E…e…está loca…

-¿Ehhh…? Bueno, al menos tú tienes suerte con las chicas… mírame a mí… nadie me hace caso… -se lamenta el finés, agachando la cabeza.

En ese momento, dos mujeres muy hermosas se acercan al finlandés.

-_Hi, honey_… -le dice una, como sentarse a su lado en la banca-. ¿Quieres ayuda para tomarte esa botella de agua? -se le insinúa.

-No… gracias… aunque parezca un inútil, la verdad es que puedo hacer algo tan simple como esto por mí mismo… -contesta el finlandés. La chica se retira bruscamente de él, un tanto contrariada.

La segunda aprovecha para acercársele a Finlandia por la espalda y tomarle de los hombros, masajeándolos suavemente.

-No le hagas caso a ella. La verdad no tiene ni idea de cómo conquistar a un hombre tan guapo… como tú… -le susurra al oído…

-Señorita, usted debe estar ciega si cree eso -responde el finés-. Para comenzar, no soy guapo, no sé comunicarme con las chicas, soy depresivo y vivo en un lugar asqueroso. Sí quiere a alguien que esté a la altura de sus expectativas… pues ahí tiene a ese islandés, que de seguro es veinte veces mejor que yo…

La segunda mujer también se aparta del finés, incómoda.

-Ese chico será guapo, pero es bastante raro… -le susurra a la primera.

-_Yes_, y tiene un acento extraño además…

-Sin embargo, no me había fijado en su amigo… está muy bueno también… ¿tú qué piensas…?

-Ah, el de pelo plateado… sí, es lindo, pero… un poco _innocent_ para mi gusto… ¿por qué no intentas ligártelo tú primero?

-Está bien… -la segunda chica empieza a acercarse a Islandia de un modo muy provocativo. -_Hello, gorgeous_… _You have beautiful eyes!_ (¡Tienes unos ojos hermosos!)… -le susurra, como cogerle el lazo del cuello de su camisa, jalárselo con fuerza y acercar su cara a la suya-. ¿Qué te parecen los míos? -le ronronea.

-Soy tímido -contesta Islandia, ligeramente sonrojado-.

-¿Eh?

-Soy tímido. Por favor suélteme… estoy empezando a sentirme incómodo…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Pero qué ternura! ¡Y me encanta tu acento! Eres _Icelandic_ (islandés), ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo soy… y a los hombres de _Ísland _no nos gusta que nos jalen de la camisa… Por favor, suélteme… -insiste Islandia, procurando alejarse de la chica por todos los medios, sin tener éxito.

-¡AYYYYY! ¡_You are lovely_! Respóndeme… ¿cómo se dice "_I love you_"… en islandés…? -pregunta la mujer melosamente, rodeando al chico con los brazos.

-_Láta mig fara og komast út_! (¡Suélteme y váyase!) -sólo atinó a decir Islandia, nervioso, no sabiendo cómo se había metido en esa situación y qué debía hacer para salir de ella.

-¿Tan largo? De acuerdo, no importa… -susurró la chica, acercando su rostro al del islandés, dispuesta a besarlo- _Láta mig fara og komast út_!, mi hermoso _Icel_…

-¡Cómo usted ordene! -Islandia se zafa como puede de los brazos de la mujer, la empuja a un lado y corre aterrado a sentarse junto a Finlandia.

-¡Oye, chiquillo maleducado! ¿Por qué has escapado? ¿No ves que estaba a punto de darte un beso? -se queja la mujer, molesta-.

-Precisamente por eso…

-¡¿_What_?! ¿Estás insinuando yo no te gusto? -pregunta ella, histérica

-Ni un poco, y disculpe la sinceridad…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales en _Iceland_?

-Sí me los enseñaron, y aprendí que las personas no deben andar coqueteándose y menos besándose en plena vía pública…

Después de un rato, Islandia tiene la marca de un tremendo cachetadón en la mejilla izquierda.

-Auuuch… eso es lo que consigue uno por ser honesto… -se lamenta el chico como sobarse el rostro.

-Lo siento… -suplica Finlandia.

-¿Cómo que lo sientes? _Fin_, no fue tu culpa…

-¡Sí lo fue! ¡Tú te quedaste aquí acompañándome, y entonces ocurrió todo esto! ¡Soy malo! -lloriquea el finlandés.

-No lo eres, _Fin_… tú te disfrazas de Santa y repartes regalos a los niños -argumenta el menor-. Eso sólo lo hace una persona buena y…

-No lo haré este año…

-Claro… ¡¿QUÉ?! -exclama Islandia, histérico.

-No merezco usar la ropa ni llevar el nombre de alguien como Santa…

-¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¡La Navidad está muy cerca! ¿Quién va a disfrazarse de Santa sí tú no lo haces? -pregunta el islandés, como tomar al finés por los hombros y samaquearlo, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Cualquiera podrá hacerlo mejor que yo… -asegura Finlandia. Luego, mira a Islandia y se le ocurre una brillante idea-. _Is_, ¿tomarías tú mi lugar como Santa este año y también los que vienen? -le propone con mucha seriedad, poniéndole la mano derecha sobre el hombro. Entonces, saca un gorro navideño de su bolsillo y lo coloca sobre la cabeza del otro.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡TÚ ERES SANTA Y PUNTO! -aclara el islandés, molesto, como quitarse el gorro encima y devolvérselo al mayor-. ¿Y CÓMO ES ESO DE ESTE AÑO Y TAMBIÉN LOS QUE VIENEN?

-Pues verás… ya no soy útil en este mundo. He decidido desaparecer…

-¡¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! -Islandia amenaza con sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-Sin embargo, me temo que eso no es tan fácil para un país… sí fuera un humano normal, podría dispararme con un revólver, ahorcarme con una cuerda, lanzarme al carril de un tren en movimiento…

-¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE _ESE_ TEMA ASÍ COMO SI NADA! ¡¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCOOOOOO?!

-Pero, yo soy una nación así que… ¿qué debería hacer? -se pregunta el mayor a sí mismo, ignorando por completo al menor-. Mmmmm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a mentirle a _USA_ que hay más pozos de petróleo en mi territorio que en _Irakissa_ (Irak)! ¡Seguro que entonces viene, me declara la guerra utilizando cualquier excusa absurda, y como es más fuerte que yo, me derrota y desaparezco! -plantea el finés, entusiasmado.

-Fin… _US _podrá ser un inmaduro egocéntrico pero tampoco es idiota… -rebate el islandés-. ¡Qué demonios estoy diciendo! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Deshazte de esas ideas suicidas YA!

-Mmmmmm… tienes razón…

-¿Entonces ya no quieres desaparecer?

-No, me refería a lo que dijiste sobre _USA_… ese plan no funcionará… es un fracaso, al igual que yo…

-¡_FIIIIN_! -exclama Islandia, desesperado, sin saber cómo hacer para que el mayor reaccione.

-Mmmmm… debo pensar en otra cosa… -Finlandia hace como si no hubiese oído al menor, y se pone reflexivo-. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Recolectaré de las cárceles del mundo a los acusados por delitos de corrupción más famosos! ¡Entonces, los pondré al mando de mis bancos y de mi gobierno, y al final, entraré en una crisis económica peor que la tuya y terminaré desapareciendo del mapa! ¡ES PERFECTO…! al menos para ser idea mía…

La expresión de incredulidad del islandés es indescriptible.

-_Fin_, creo que esos antidepresivos que tomas te están afectando seriamente el cerebro… ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO! ¿ACASO SABES LO QUE ES AFRONTAR UNA CRISIS ECONÓMICA? -vocifera, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Mmmmm… es verdad… además, no creo que me dejen sacar de las cárceles a tantos presos a la vez… haber… haber… tiene que haber otra opción…

En ese momento, ambos ven al ruso pasar por la vereda del frente.

-¡AH! ¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a decirle a _Venäjä_ que he decidido ser su amigo, que voy a volverme comunista y que puede anexar mi territorio si él quiere…! ¡_Näkemiin _(Adiós)!

-Bueno, probablemente esa idea sí funcione si lo que quieres es autodestruirt… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡_FIN_, _EKKIII_ (NOOO)! -el islandés, histérico, sujeta con fuerza al finlandés por la cintura, decidido a detenerlo.

-¡_IIIIIS_…! ¡Suéltame…! -patalea Finlandia.

-¡De ninguna manera! -se niega el menor, tajante.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame… cumplir… mi último deseo…! ¡Yo… quiero… ser uno con él…! -chilla el finés, apuntando al ruso.

-¡No permitiré… que arruines tu vida… de ese modo…!

En ese momento, vuelven a pasar las chicas de hace un rato, y se quedan mirando la escena, atónitas.

-Te dije que había algo raro en ellos… -susurra una.

-Sí, ya sabía yo que dos chicos normales no iban a rechazar nuestros encantos así como si nada… -responde la otra.

-¡_Fin_... sí tú te vas con _Ryssland_… ¿cómo podré explicarle a _Svíþjóð_ que no fui capaz de detenerte y que dejé que… su mejor amigo… se fuera con otro…?!

-No tienes que explicarle nada a nadie, _Is_… Y en cuanto a mí… sólo quiero ser libre de ir con quien de verdad deseo… al menos por una vez en toda mi trágica historia…

Las dos mujeres están boquiabiertas…

-¡Hey, _Icelandic!_ ¿No decías que era de mala educación hacer numeritos románticos en plena vía pública?

-¿Eh? -Islandia, confundido, baja la guardia por un momento-. ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡No es lo que piensan… ¡_Fin_…! -momento que el finlandés aprovecha para liberarse y empezar a correr hacia el ruso.

-¡_Venäjä_! ¡Voy a ser uno contigo! -exclama Finlandia con todas sus fuerzas.

El ruso lo escucha desde la vereda del frente. Sorprendido, se voltea y esboza una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Es en serio? ¿No estarás haciéndome una broma pesada nuevamente, verdad? -se le oye decir desde lejos.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Está vez está decidido…!

-¡_Finland_! ¡Noooooooooooo! -vocifera Islandia, corriendo detrás del finlandés- ¡Acuérdate de lo que pasó en 1809 cuando te uniste a _Ryssland_! ¡No puedes dejar qué ese loco comunista te anexe otra vez! ¡Y piensa en todos los sacrificios que te ha costado conservar tu soberanía! ¡Además, mira cómo terminaron los países que formaban parte de la ex URRS! ¡Te pasará exactamente lo mismo si… ahhh! -el chico no puede continuar porque la segunda chica lo ha sujetado del brazo derecho.

-¡_You_, _bloody scoundrel_ (maldito sinvergüenza)! ¡Primero me enamoras a primera vista… y luego me rechazas por un hombre... eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar! -exclama, histérica.

-Oiga… yo nunca le dije que se enamorara de mí… además, no estoy interesado en ningún hombre, ¿le quedó claro? ¡Ahora suélteme…! -exige desesperado, al ver que Finlandia está por cruzar la pista, con rumbo a Rusia.

-¡Mujer, haz lo que te dice y vámonos de aquí! ¡Qué no ves que está loco! ¡Habla de su amigo como si fuera un país que existe desde antes de 1809! -señala la primera mujer, nerviosa.

-¡Eso debe de tener una explicación lógica! Ustedes son actores de alguna obra de teatro, y están ensayando su número aquí en el parque, _right_? -le inquiere la segunda chica al islandés, fuera de sí.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo en verdad soy _Ísland_ y él _Finland_, y ambos tenemos más de mil años de historia! ¡Ahora déjeme ir, o todos los _finska_ se volverán comunistas y luego perderán su autonomía! -vocifera Islandia, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la mujer por todos los medios.

-Tú tenías razón… este chico esta demente… -masculla la mujer, tras lo cual libera al islandés, que corre como loco hacia Finlandia, el cual ya ha cruzado la pista y está a medio metro de alcanzar al ruso.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Puede ser peligroso! -le exige la primera mujer a su amiga.

-¡_Venäjä_! ¡Seamos uno! -exclama el finlandés, lanzándose sobre el ruso…

-¡_Finland_! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -vocifera el islandés, lanzándose al suelo de rodillas, impotente, al ver que Rusia ha recibido a Finlandia con los brazos abiertos, y él ya no puede hacer nada para cambiar la situación. La sentencia de muerte del finlandés está firmada…

Mientras tanto, en la realidad…

-¿_Islanti_? ¿_Islanti_? ¡¿_ISLANTI_?! -exclama Finlandia, moviendo su mano derecha de aquí para allá delante de la cara de Islandia. Sin embargo, no hay reacción.

-¿Algo le pasa a _Is_, _Fin_? -pregunta Noruega, desde el fondo de la cueva, sentado sólo junto a la fogata ya que Suecia había salido a buscar más leña.

-¡Sí! ¡Está ido desde hace un rato! ¡Y lo peor es que suda y tiembla como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla con los ojos abiertos! -informa el finés, alarmado.

-Ahhhh… seguro está soñando despierto…

-¿Soñando… despierto…?

-Sí… la imaginación de _Is_ es muy fuerte. A veces se mete tanto en sus pensamientos que se desconecta de la realidad por un rato.

-¿Desconectarse de la realidad?

-Así es. No te sorprendas si, al despertarse, cree que lo se acaba de imaginar ha pasado de verdad en la vida real…

-¿E…estás hablando en serio…? -preguntó Finlandia, incrédulo.

-Sí…

-Suena como una broma de mal gusto, pero lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, así que debo creerte… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Sólo samaquéalo un poco…

-¿Samaquearlo? E…está bien… -el finlandés obedeció y meció ligeramente al islandés. Este volvió en sí súbitamente…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡_FIN_, NO LO HAGAAAAAAS! -exclamó Islandia como loco, tomando al finés por los hombros y meciéndolo con fuerza de adelante hacia atrás.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_ISLANTI_! M...M…MI HOMBROOOOOOOO! -chilló Finlandia, lívido de dolor.

-¿Eh? ¿Te molesta el hombro? -preguntó Islandia, como si no supiera nada de lo que había pasado en la mañana.

-¡_Kyllääääää _(SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ)! ¡SUÉLTALOOOO, _OLKAA HYVÄ_ (POR FAVOR)!- suplicó Finlandia, desesperado.

El islandés trató hacer memoria…

-¡AH, CLARO! -exclamó, liberando a su amigo de pronto-. ¡YA RECORDÉ QUE RECIBISTE UN BALAZO EN EL HOMBRO Y…!

-¡PRECISAMENTE! -vociferó el finés, sobándose el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha-. Auch… auch… auuuch! -lloriqueó, adolorido.

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Es que yo sólo quería evitar que te unieras a _Rússland_ y te volvieras comunista…!

Se escucharon pedazos de leña cayendo de golpe sobre el piso de la cueva…

-¡¿_VAD _(QUÉ)?! -Suecia, que acababa de entrar en la cueva, reunía una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación en su rostro-._ Fin_, ¿ese _ryska_ (ruso) te está molestando otra vez? -preguntó, alterado.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡_RUOTSI_! ¡CÁLMATE! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! -chilló Finlandia, aterrado.

-Pe…pero…_ Island_ dijo que…

-No le hagas caso a _Is_, _Sve_. Él sólo estaba bromeando… -intervino Noruega.

-¿Yo, bromeando? ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo que dije es verd… mhp… mhp… mhp…! -el islandés no pudo continuar porque el finlandés le cubrió la boca con la mano derecha.

-¡_Nor_ tiene razón! ¡_Is _sólo hizo una pequeña broma, _Ru_! ¡Ahora tranquilízate! -exigió Finlandia, hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Bueno. Si ese es el caso, me calmo -dijo el sueco, agachándose a recoger los pedazos de leña que se habían desparramado por el piso-. De todas maneras _Is_, no debes hacer esa clase de bromas… Si _Ryssland_ trata de hacerle daño a _Fin _otra vez, yo…

-Me abandonarías otra vez a mi suerte, como en 1940, ¿verdad? -preguntó el finés, con una pizca de rencor en su voz.

Islandia y Noruega -que, pese a estar un poco lejos, había escuchado con toda claridad lo que el finés dijo- se quedaron mudos, temiendo la reacción de Suecia ante las palabras de Finlandia.

-¿Eh? ¿_Fin_, disculpa? afortunadamente, el sueco no había logrado oír lo que su mejor amigo dijo.

-Ehhh… na…nada _Ru_… _Ruotsi_… mejor sigue haciéndolo lo que estabas haciendo con esa leña, mientras yo le aconsejo a _Is_ que no vuelva a hacer bromas de mal gusto otra vez… ¿te parece? -propuso el finlandés, a secas.

-¿E…estás seguro? -preguntó Suecia, todavía confundido por la inusual actitud de su amigo hacia él.

-Claro que sí… -respondió Finlandia con algo de rudeza.

El sueco, un poco contrariado, terminó de recoger los pedazos de leña que se le habían caído al piso, los puso sobre sobre su regazo y luego fue a sentarse junto al noruego. Finlandia e Islandia volvieron a quedarse solos al centro de la cueva.

-Este… _Fin_, lo siento… Es que a veces me sumerjo por completo en mi imaginación y luego me cuesta distinguir la realidad de la ficción… -se disculpó el islandés, algo avergonzado.

-Ehhh… sí… _Nor_ ya me había explicado eso, aunque en un principio se me hizo muy difícil de creer…

-Te comprendo… tal vez parezca una broma de mal gusto, pero la razón es que tengo un poder creativo muy grande y muy poderoso para las historias. No por nada soy el país que más libros lee y publica alrededor del mundo **(8)**... -señaló el menor, orgulloso.

-¿E…en serio? -preguntó el mayor, sorprendido.

-Sí. Pero _Fin_, ahora quiero saber, ¿por qué le dijiste _eso_ tan directamente a _Sve_? -le preguntó con gran curiosidad Islandia a Finlandia en un susurro casi confidencial.

-Eh… porque… yo… ah -el finés titubeó. No estaba seguro de si debía continuar o no-. Olvídalo _Is_. No quiero hablar del tema. Mejor continuemos con lo de mi personalidad….

-¡Pero _Fin_! -protestó el menor.

-Te lo contaré luego. Primero respóndeme, ¿me cae el carácter melancólico?

-¡NO! ¡Sí fueras así, llegarías a exasperar a todo el mundo, tendríamos a una multitud de mujeres acosándonos y llegarías hasta extremo de suicidarte! -advirtió el islandés, histérico.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿SU…SU…SUICIDARMEEEEEE?! -parecía que el finlandés sufriría una crisis nerviosa en cualquier momento ante tal revelación.

-¡SÍ! ¡Quisieras unirte a _Rússland_, que es prácticamente lo mismo!

-¡¿YO?! ¡¿UNIRME A _VENÄJÄ_?! ¡¿ES BROMA?!

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Te lo aseguro!

-Bueno, bueno, entiendo que si estuviese tan deprimido irritaría a todos aquellos que me rodean, me quedaría sin amigos y querría desaparecer del mapa, pero… ¿ser acosado por una multitud de mujeres? -preguntó el finés confundido-. ¡_Is_, eso no tiene sentido!

-Ahhh… es que, creo que mi imaginación se mezcló con uno de mis recuerdos, y el producto fue "eso"…

-¿"Eso"?

-Sí… "eso" que me acabo de imaginar…

-Ehhhh… ya veo, pero… dime, ¿de qué recuerdos estás hablando?

-Ahhhh… ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez, en la conferencia mundial, cuando estábamos tratando el tema de la erupción del _Eyjafjallajökull_?

-¡Ah, sí, cuando _Routsi _se enfermó y no pudo ir!

-Sí… y al final de la reunión _Dan_ y _Noru_ se nos adelantaron porque sus vuelos salían pronto…

-¡Claro, entonces, decidimos recorrer las calles de _New York_ hasta esperar que llegara la hora para abordar los nuestros, que partían mucho más tarde! -hizo memoria el finés.

-Sí y… y… -Islandia empezó a titubear, y se pudo pálido, como si estuviera rememorando un horrible trauma del pasado que hubiese preferido nunca recordar.

-¿Y? -preguntó Finlandia, al ver que el menor se había quedado mudo.

-¿Ya no recuerdas…?

-¿Eh? -el finlandés se esforzó por hacer memoria-. ¡Ah sííííííííí! ¡Todas las chicas que pasaban por nuestro lado querían ligarte!

-¿A mí? A ti, dirás…

-_Is_, recuerdo con mucha claridad que la cajera de ese mini market casi te saca la ropa porque no le quisiste dar un beso…

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué me dices de aquellas dos mujeres que te abordaron en un parque cercano con la excusa de pedirte una dirección, luego te abrazaron por la espalda y al final no te querían soltar…?

-¡Está bien, está bien… mejor dejémoslo en que ambos éramos acosados por igual, ¿de acuerdo?! -propuso un nervioso Finlandia, sin querer involucrarse más en la cuestión.

-Sí, creo que así está mejor…

-¡Pero, olvidando ese pequeño detalle, el punto es que la personalidad depresiva no me cae, ¿verdad?! -preguntó el fines, tratando de cambiar el incómodo tema de conversación.

-Para nada,_ Fin_…

-Bueno, creo que al final de cuentas, me quedaré con mi carácter de siempre -suspiró el finlandés, resignado-. ¿Tú que piensas? ¿Así como soy está bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Tu carácter… de siempre…? -Islandia empieza a imaginarse cómo se comportaría el Finlandia normal en las situaciones anteriores…

**Escena cuatro. Lugar: Sala de conferencias mundiales. Tiempo: Antes de que la reunión empiece. Versión: El Finlandia que todos conocen.**

-Hola _Fin_… -saluda el islandés.

-¡Hola _Is_! ¡Qué gusto verte! -responde Finlandia, con su animada voz de siempre y una cálida sonrisa.

-Igualmente. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Mi país sigue siendo el primero en educación a nivel mundial, y estoy feliz por eso! ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Mejor que antes, sobrellevando la crisis…

-Oh, _Is_… lo lamento mucho. Si necesitas ayuda sólo pídemela, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿cómo está el clima en tu país ahora?

-Está nevando un poco y hace mucho frío, ¡pero los paisajes se ven hermosos! ¡Deberías venir a verlos!

-Probablemente lo haga. Me gusta la idea. Dime, ¿cómo está _Sv_e?

-El pobre me llamó temprano para decirme que pescó un resfriado, y para pedirme que lo excusara.

-Lástima por él. Ojalá se recupere pronto. Por cierto _Fin_, ¿sabes que traigo dentro de mi abrigo?

-¿EH? ¿Dentro de tu abrigo? -pregunta el finés con curiosidad.

-Sí…

-¿Qué podrá ser? ¡_Is_, por favor dime, me mata la intriga!

-¡Una botella del mejor vodka que compré la última vez visité tu nación! -responde el menor, como sacar el mencionado licor del interior de su chaqueta-. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Estás hablando en serio! ¡Es genial! ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa después de la reunión para tomar un poco? -propone Finlandia, entusiasmado.

-Eso sería fantástico. Pero que _Nore_ no se entere.

-Y _Den_ tampoco. Querría colarse, y, no es que sea malo, ¡pero la verdad se pone insoportable cuando está ebrio!

-Estoy de acuerdo. Será un secreto. Y, ¿qué opinas si mañana, temprano, vamos a uno de tus saunas los dos juntos?

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Hace tiempo que no he pisado el sauna, y quisiera relajarme un poco!

-Entonces, esta será una buena ocasión para que descargues toda la tensión. Por cierto, debes estar con todos los preparativos encima para la Navidad que se avecina, ¿verdad?

-Ahhh… -suspira el finlandés, agobiado- no tienes idea de lo ocupado que me encuentro, este año estoy calculando todo al milímetro para no estar nuevamente en apuros como la Navidad pasada, ¡cuando tres Santas desaparecieron! Pero, pese a todos los contratiempos, ¡estoy muy emocionado!

-Me imagino. ¿Te disfrazarás de Santa también este año, cierto?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Si no me disfrazo de Santa, no soy _Suomi_! Espero que te hayas portado bien este año, _Is_, jejejeje… -pregunta el mayor, con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo siempre me porto bien! -aclara el menor, haciéndose el ofendido-. Oye, entonces, ¿puedo hacerte un pedido especial para esta Navidad?

-¿Pedido especial? ¡Por supuesto! Anda, dime. Te escucho…

-_IIIIIIs_! -un nuevo llamado de Finlandia hizo que Islandia regresara a la realidad… por cuarta vez…

-¿Eh? -parpadeó el menor varias veces, tratando de ubicarse-. ¿_Fin_? Entonces, ¿si me traerás mi pedido especial esta Navidad?

-¿Pedido especial? ¿Cuál pedido especial, _Is_? -preguntó el finlandés, confundido.

-Y mañana iremos juntos al sauna y a beber vodka en secreto, ¿cierto? -preguntó, tan fuerte, que su voz resonó por toda la cueva.

De inmediato, Noruega y Suecia levantaron la cabeza y clavaron los ojos en el finlandés, exigiéndole una explicación.

-Mph… _Fin_, ¿cómo que a beber vodka en secreto? -inquirió Suecia un poco molesto.

-Oye _Fin_, deja de corromper a mi _lillebror_, él es menor de edad… -exigió Noruega.

-¡GYAAAAAAAH! ¡_IS_! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO HAGAS BROMAS PESADAS! -Finlandia, aterrado, está por entrar en crisis nerviosa.

-¿Eh? Ahhh… -después de un momento, el islandés se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a mezclar la realdad con la ficción, y trata de arreglar la situación, un poco avergonzado-. Lo siento. _Sve_, deja a _Fin_ en paz. Sólo bromeaba…. otra vez…. ¡Y en cuanto a ti _Nore_, que te quede bien claro: YO YA SOY UN ADULTO, y bebo lo que quiero cuándo quiero y con quién quiero, ¿de acuerdo?!

-Sí seguro… y después el alcohol te choca tanto que tengo que llevarte a casa cargado sobre mi espalda… -replicó el noruego.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo tengo genes nórdicos, y por lo tanto puedo resistir cualquier clase de bebida que me pongan delante sin que me afecte en lo más mínimo! -argumento Islandia, molesto.

-Es mentira… -rebatió su hermano mayor.

-¡Es verdad!

-Mentira…

-¡Verdad!

-Mentira…

-¡Verdad!

-Mentira…

-¡VERDAD!

-¡Oigan chicos! -intervino Finlandia. ¡Arreglemos esto de una forma civilizada! ¡Qué _Ru_ saque la botella de vodka que tiene dentro del abrigo, entonces _Is_ y yo hacemos una competencia de bebida, y si él aguanta sobrio más tiempo que yo, podemos concluir que tiene genes escandinavos resistentes al alcohol y damos por terminada la controversia! -propuso, emocionado. Al fin y al cabo, era la única manera que se le ocurría de recuperar su amado licor de las "garras" del sueco.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo -Islandia apoyó la moción.

-Pues nosotros no… -el noruego y el sueco, por otro lado, rechazaron de plano la idea.

-¡Oh, vamos, chicos, no sean tan aburridos! -replicó Finlandia, y en menos de un segundo, tuvo las miradas ambos nórdicos mayores clavadas en la suya…

-¡OHGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡E…está bien! ¡Retiro mi proposición…! ¡Pero dejen de mirarme así! -suplicó el finés, al borde de un ataque nervioso.

-Y no se te ocurra volver a beber vodka en secreto… -exigió el sueco.

-Y menos con mi lillebror al lado… -prosiguió el noruego.

-Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…. -_Finlandia_ tenía la respiración entrecortada. -"¿Quién se ha creído ese sueco para darme órdenes?" -pensaba. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a contradecirlo por el miedo que le tenía, y más en "aquel" momento en específico.

-Tsk… hermanos mayores… arruinando siempre las grandes ideas -se lamentó Islandia-. Oye _Fin_, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó el islandés, al ver al mayor hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¡¿QUÉ, ACASO NO ES OBVIO?! ¡ESOS DOS ESTÁN A PUNTO DE ASESINARME CON LA MIRADA! ¡GYAH! -vociferó el finlandés, temblando como una gelatina, mientras señalaba a Noruega y a Suecia.

-¿Asesinarte con la mirada?

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡Y en cuanto a ti, _Is_, tienes que aprender a diferenciar lo que te imaginas de lo que sucede realmente, o vas a meterme en un serio lío la próxima vez! -regañó Finlandia al menor.

-Perdón, perdón… -se disculpó Islandia, un poco avergonzado-. En cuanto regrese a casa, voy a tomar una terapia…

-¿Otra vez del control de la ira?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Está vez será del control de la imaginación…

-¿Eh? ¿Es en serio? Bueno, de cualquier manera la necesitas, porque para seguir creyendo en_ trolls_ a tu edad…

-¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo acerca de los _trolls_?

-Eh… ¡NO… NO… NO…! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Mejor dime, ¿me quedo con mi personalidad de siempre?! -el finés trató de cambiar el tema con una risita nerviosa.

-Definitivamente. Perdón por los comentarios que hice. Francamente, no te imagino de otra manera… -aseguró el menor.

-Pero, aun así. Se supone que yo represento a los finlandeses, y la mayoría de ellos son fríos, amargados o melancólicos… y no los culpo, ¡el clima influye mucho! Por otro lado, yo soy todo lo contrario. ¿Crees que esté mal? -preguntó el mayor, un poco preocupado.

-No lo creo, _Fin_. Seguro que también existen fineses amables y sonrientes igual que tú…

-Bueno, tienes razón. Ahora que lo pienso, ¡lo que pasa es que, para que un finlandés se te abra por completo, debes dejar que pase el tiempo, y tienes que desarrollar mucha confianza con él! ¡Entonces será igual de cálido como yo! ¡No es que mi gente sea fría, amargada o melancólica, sólo que a veces esconde su verdadera personalidad! ¡Igual que tú, _Is_! -señaló el finlandés.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

-¡GYYYAHHH! ¡NADA, NADA! ¡QUÉ ME QUEDO CON MI CARÁCTER DE SIEMPREEEEEE! -se rectificó el mayor, nervioso.

-Más te vale… o vas conocer mi lado oscuro… -amenazó el menor, desprendiendo un aura aterradora.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

-Era broma…

-¡ERES IGUAL QUE TU HERMANO! ¡DICES TUS BROMAS CON DEMASIADA SERIEDAD!

-Ese es el secreto del humor nórdico… y si no, pregúntale a _Noru_ y a _Svi_…

-¡A _Nor_ y a Ru? -el finés se volteó a ver a los susodichos y, casualmente, ellos también se giraron. Entonces, las miradas de Noruega y Suecia se clavaron en la de Finlandia.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -vociferó Finlandia, atemorizado-. ¡NI HABLAR! ¡ELLOS DOS ME DAN MIEDO!

-¿Miedo? -preguntó Islandia, confundido-. Ah, sí ya recuerdo… hace rato, viniste a mi lado, suplicándome ayuda porque esos dos te tenían aterrado. Sin embargo, luego nos distrajimos hablando sobre tu personalidad, y olvidé preguntarte, ¿qué te han hecho para que estés tan asustado?

-¡Míralos a los ojos y lo comprenderás! -aseguró el finlandés, histérico.

-Yo creo que estás exagerando, _Fin_… -Islandia se volteó a ver a su hermano mayor - Él se ve de lo más norm… ¿eh? -de pronto, el noruego empezó a emanar un aura deprimente que estremeció al menor.

-¿Pasa algo _Is_? -preguntó Noruega, dándose cuenta de que Islandia lo observa con fijeza…

-Este… no yo sólo… juraría que estás abatido por algo…

-¿Abatido yo? Cuando me prohíban cazar ballenas, entonces estaré abatido…

-_Nor_, cazar ballenas está mal… -intervino Suecia.

-Tal vez lo esté, pero _Is_ también lo hace…

-¡Oye _Nor_, deja de meterme a mí en ese lío! ¡Además yo sigo tu ejemplo, porque tú eres mi…! -el menor estuvo a punto de decir "hermano mayor", pero se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Tu qué? Vamos Is, dilo… -presionó el noruego.

-¡De ninguna manera! Lo que quise decir es que… ¡_Japan_ también lo hace, y nadie le dice nada **(9)**!

-El que otros también lo hagan no es una excusa válida para seguir cazando a esos animales, que están en peligro de extinción… -señaló el sueco.

-Oh, vamos _Sve_, no te pongas tan estricto… -protestó Islandia- además, ¿desde cuando eres ecologista?

-Mph -Suecia clavó su mirada en Islandia. Este se estremeció y tragó saliva. -Soy ecologista y estricto desde que nací. Y tú deberías copiarme a mí, en lugar de seguir el mal ejemplo de _Nor_…

-Ehhh… ehhh… ehhh… c…c…claro, _Sve_… -sólo atinó a decir el islandés, nervioso.

-Oh, vamos _Sve_, no pongas a mi _lillebror_ en mi contra… -se quejó el noruego.

-¡No soy tu _lillebror_, ya te lo he dicho! ¡Ahora déjame en paz! -exigió Islandia, molesto.

-Siempre dices eso, pero sé que en el fondo me quieres como tu _eldste bror_… -afirmó Noruega, triunfante.

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro que sí…

-¡Qué no!

-Qué sí…

-¡Qué no!

-Qué sí…

-¡QUÉ NO!

-Qué sí… Y no me sigas contradiciendo, o voy a leerte un párrafo de mi libro de cuentos… en este momento… -amenazó Noruega, como sacar la mencionada publicación del interior de su abrigo y empezar a desprender un aura escalofriante, otra vez… -_Lillebror _maleducado, _lillebror_ maleducado… ¿al menos tú sí escucharás mi lectura, verdad?

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¿ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY LOCO? ¡Además, ¿qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Hoy das miedo! -vociferó el menor, algo alterado.

-Es que desde hace rato quiero leerle alguno de mis relatos a alguien, y nadie quiere… -se lamentó el noruego, como cerrar su libro.

-¡Pues claro, nadie está tan demente como para aceptar una proposición de esa clase! Además, creí que el único lo suficientemente tonto como para acceder a escuchar tu lectura es _Danmörk_…

Al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo, Noruega empieza a desprender un aura deprimente que se mezcla con su aura escalofriante…

-¡Y por hacerlo, se ha arriesgado a que lo conviertas en quién sabe qué cuántas veces! -le recriminó el menor.

-Igual, no se arriesgaba a nada… -se excusa el mayor- mi magia no funciona en _dum_ (estúpidos) como él… aunque sí que surte efecto al instante en lindos peliplateados que no quieren decirle _eldste bror_ a sus hermanos mayores…

-¡¿Es esa una amenaza?! -preguntó el islandés, enojado.

-No… claro que no…

-¡Bueno, de cualquier manera, guarda ya ese libro, y… y… y…! -al ver que el aura que emana del mayor se hace cada vez más grande, el menor se quedó mudo del susto.

-¿Y qué, _lillebror_?

-¡Y nada! -el islandés se giró, dando por terminada la conversación. Entonces, tembloroso, se apegó disimuladamente a Finlandia y trató de refugiarse en él.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta, _Is_?

-T…t…tenías razón… hoy ambos dan miedo… sobre todo _Nore_… admitió Islandia.

-¡TE LO DIJE! ¿Tienes idea de por qué? -pregunta Finlandia, en un susurro.

-N…n…no lo sé… supongo que a mi hermano le afectó haberse enemistado con_ Danmörk_ y no tener en quién descargar su ira ahora… -afirmó el islandés, también en voz baja.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí… ya lo he visto actuar así en varias ocasiones y por la misma razón… aunque esta vez sí que le ha chocado bastante… Pero, en lo que tiene que ver con _Svi_, no tengo ni idea de por qué luce más aterrador que de costumbre…

-Pues me temo que yo sí…

-¿Eh? ¿La tienes? -preguntó Islandia. El finlandés asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Y cuál es?

-¿En serio no lo has notado, _Is_?

-Claro que no, por eso te lo estoy preguntando, _Fin_…

-Vuelve a mirar a _Ru_ nuevamente, pero pon más atención esta vez y entonces te darás cuenta…

-¿Eh? Mirar a _Svi_, que está junto a _Nore_… ¿otra vez? -preguntó el islandés, un poco asustado por la idea.

Sí…

-E…e…está bien, _Fin_… Y todo en pro de que no se diga que soy un cobarde… -Islandia, algo tembloroso, se volteó, tratando de ocultar su temor, y fijó la mirada en el sueco, que en ese preciso instante levantó la vista…

-Mph… entonces _Is_, ¿dejarás de cazar ballenas? -le preguntó Suecia al islandés.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡E…e…este… claro, _Svi_, cómo tú digas! -sólo atinó a responder el menor, presa del susto, y dándose la vuelta hacia Finlandia de golpe.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta? preguntó el finés.

-S…s…sí… no trae sus lentes puestos…

-Es una desgracia, ¿no crees?

-D…d…definitivamente…

-Me pregunto, ¿cómo dormiremos tranquilos si _Nor_ y _Svi_ están dando tanto miedo en nuestro mismísimo costado?- se lamentó el finlandés, preocupado.

-B…b…buena pregunta… ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos acurrucamos aquí, juntos, por hoy, y dejamos que ellos dos se acomoden solos allá atrás? -propuso Islandia, temblando.

-_Is_, ¿estás pidiendo dormir conmigo como si fueras un niño pequeño que acaba de tener una pesadilla y está aterrado? -preguntó Finlandia, con una sonrisa tierna.

-No, más bien, como uno que ha visto dos monstros debajo de su cama y no quiere que lo devoren…

-¿Eh?

-¡Nada! ¡Yo sólo quiero acostarme a tu lado para mantener el calor! -se excusó el menor-. ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Ahora, levanta el brazo! -le pidió a Finlandia, como acomodarse en su pecho y poner la extremidad del mayor encima de su espalda, rodeándolo.

-¡Auch! ¡_Is_, más suave! ¡Te recuerdo que tengo el hombro lesionado! -se quejó el finés.

-Y…y…ya lo sé… pero es el hombro del otro lado… no seas exagerado…

-Jejeje… esto es nostálgico, ¿sabes?

-¿Nostálgico?

-Me recuerda cuando eras un pequeño _Islanti_ que quería que sus hermanos mayores lo arrullaran por las noches…

-¡Esto no es igual! -aclaró el menor, avergonzado- ¡Ya te dije que me acurruco contigo únicamente porque quiero mantener el calor! ¡Esa es la única razón, ¿de acuerdo?!

-Claro… -el finlandés empezó a acariciarle el cabello al islandés con ternura y suavidad, mientras sonreía cálidamente…

-Aggg… _Fin_… -protestó de repente un sonrojado Islandia…

-¿Qué?

-Deja de hacer eso… me siento incómodo… -exigió el menor.

-¡Ah, claro, perdón! -se disculpó el mayor, retirando su mano de la cabeza de Islandia, avergonzado.

* * *

-Oye _Sve_, ¿deseas escuchar un relato de mi libro de historias? -le ofreció Noruega a Suecia, mientras ambos todavía estaban sentados en la parte posterior de la cueva.

-Mph… no gracias… -sólo atinó a responder el sueco, algo atemorizado.

-Ahhh… así que tú tampoco… -se lamentó Noruega, cuya aura de melancolía se había triplicado hasta aquel momento-. ¿Por qué todo el mundo rechaza mi proposición? -preguntó, algo decaído.

-Porque… nadie es igual que _Denmark_… supongo… -respondió el sueco, sin pensar demasiado en lo que dijo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? -preguntó el noruego, molesto.

-Na…na…nada… -se rectificó Suecia, un poco alterado por la expresión que Noruega llevaba en la cara.

-Te recuerdo que _Den_, por _dum_ acaba de perder mi amistad. Así que de ninguna manera pienso volver a leerle nada, ¿entiendes? -aclaró, enérgicamente.

-Ya lo sé, y te doy la razón. Perdona por lo que dije…

-Está bien…

De repente, el noruego se puso de pie y empezó a dirigirse hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-O…oye _Nor_, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó el sueco.

-Acabo de ver a una criatura mágica pasando por allá afuera, y voy a saludarla. Tal vez ella si desee escuchar un relato de mi libro de cuentos.

-E… ¿en serio? -preguntó Suecia, algo incrédulo-. Yo pensé que ibas a hablar con _Dan_…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-N…nada… que vayas con cuidado… hace bastante frío al exterior…

-Ya lo sé. _Takk_…

El noruego empezó a avanzar hacia la parte delantera de la cueva, cuando vio al islandés y al finés abrazados.

-Oigan, ¿qué les ocurre a ustedes dos? -preguntó, deteniéndose junto a ellos, sorprendido por la escena.

-¿_Nore_? -preguntó Islandia, incómodo, mientras alzaba la cabeza.

-¡¿_Nor_?! ¿Q….q…qué es lo que sucede?! -quiso saber el finés, algo alterado por la presencia del noruego.

-Me gustaría saber por qué mi _lillebror_ nunca quiere acurrucarse conmigo, pero sí contigo, _Fin_… -exigió el noruego, algo celoso.

-¡GYAAAAAAAH! ¡_NOR_! ¡NO TE LO TOMES PERSONAL! -vociferó Finlandia, alterado por la expresión que había puesto Noruega. -"_Is_, haz algo" -le suplicó al menor con la mirada.

-Agggg… -renegó Islandia-. Mira _Nore_, lo que pasa es que queremos conservar el calor, ¿entiendes? -argumentó.

-Pero tú nunca quieres acurrucarte conmigo, ni siquiera para conservar el calor… -se quejó el noruego, con algo de tristeza.

-¡Ahhhh, _Nore_, por favor! ¿Otra vez te has puesto sensible? ¡¿No me digas que es por el asunto de _Dan_?! -insinuó el islandés, provocando que el aura atemorizante de su hermano creciera todavía más.

-Deja de mencionar a ese _dum_… -exigió Noruega, molesto-. Ahora, promete que te acurrucarás conmigo mañana por la noche.

-No quiero.

-Promételo…

-No.

-Promételo…

-No.

-Promételo…

-No.

-PRO…MÉ…TE…LO… -demandó el noruego, con la voz más aterradora que poseía, provocándole un enorme susto al finés.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_IS_! ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DICE! -le suplicó Finlandia al menor.

-¡E…está bien! ¡Tú ganas _Nore_! ¡Mañana dormiré a tu lado, _danmit_! -cedió al fin Islandia, que también estaba algo nervioso por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Así me gusta… -de repente, el aura del noruego se apagó. -Ahora, si me disculpan, voy allá afuera un segundo.

-¿Allá afuera? -preguntó el finés, sorprendido-. ¿Vas a ver a _Tanska_?

Al escuchar el nombre del danés, el aura helada de Noruega volvió a aparecer. -¿A ti te parece? -replicó, molesto.

-¡GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡N…N...NOOOOOO! ¡LO LAMENTO! -lloriqueó el finlandés, aterrado.

-Oye _Nore_, si no vas a ver a _Dan_, ¿entonces para qué vas afuera? -inquirió el menor, confundido.

-Para saludar a una criatura mágica… -respondió el mayor, simple y llanamente.

-"Sin comentarios" -pensó el finlandés, prefiriendo guardar silencio antes que expresar su opinión al respecto y volver a meter la pata.

-"Bueno, si esa criatura es un _troll_, creo que vale la pena exponerse al frío del exterior con tal de saludarla." -opinó por su parte Islandia.

-Ahhh… qué pena… ya se fue… -se lamentó el noruego, mirando hacia afuera, decepcionado al notar que la criatura mágica a la que quería ver había desaparecido-. Mejor me regreso allá atrás… aquí está demasiado helado… -comentó. Entonces, se fijó en los dos menores que tiritaban de frío y permanecían abrazados allí a sus pies.- Oigan ustedes, ¿no sería mejor que fueran a sentarse junto a la fogata, con _Sve_ y conmigo, en vez de estar aquí, tan cerca a la entrada, y congelándose? -les preguntó.

-¡¿C…con _Ru_?! -preguntó Finlandia, aterrado ante la sola idea.

-¿Y contigo? -la completó Islandia.

-¡NI HABLAR! -respondieron ambos al unísono, tras ponerse de acuerdo con la mirada.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? -preguntó el noruego, un poco desconcertado.

-¡Jum! ¿Qué por qué? ¡Te lo diré! ¡Porque tú y _Sve_ están dando…! -el islandés quiso decir la verdad, pero al notar la expresión de Noruega, se intimidó un poco y empezó a titubear.

-¿Estamos dando, qué? -insistió el noruego.

-Ehh…ehhh…ehhhh… ¡qué nos quedamos aquí a la entrada para vigilar si esa criatura mágica regresa! ¡En cuanto la veamos, te avisamos, ¿de acuerdo?! -se inventó el islandés para despistar a su hermano.

-Mmmm… me parece bien… pero ten cuidado con resfriarte… -advirtió Noruega, preocupado, tras lo cual se agachó y le subió el cierre al abrigo de su "hermanito", que estaba abierto. Luego, le acomodó la chalina, el gorro, los guantes…

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?! -protestó un sonrojado Islandia…

-Arroparte como debe ser… -respondió el noruego.

-¡No es necesario que lo hagas! -aclaró el islandés, empujando a Noruega de su lado.

-Claro que es necesario, no seas terco… -insistió el noruego, volviendo a acercarse a Islandia y arreglándole el cuello del abrigo, de modo que lo cubriera mejor.

-¡Yo soy terco si quiero serlo! ¡Ahora suéltame, o rompo mi promesa! -amenazó el menor, incómodo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -accedió el mayor, apartándose de su hermano-. Me voy, me voy… -dijo, levantándose, dándose la vuelta, y dirigiéndose hacia su lugar junto a la fogata-. Y no olvides que, si no cumples tu palabra mañana, algo terrible le pasará a tu economía… -le advirtió, mientras se alejaba, a su _lillebror_.

Este sólo atinó a tragar saliva y ponerse un poco pálido. "En la que me he metido…" -se lamentó internamente, tras lo cual lanzó un suspiro.

-Al fin se fue… -susurró Finlandia, aliviado, en cuanto vio al noruego sentado al fondo, y lejos de él-. Y no es que sea malo, ¡pero _Nor_ está dando mucho miedo hoy día! -lloriqueó.

-Ya te dije que es por culpa de _Dan_. Siempre se pone así cuando se pelea con él... -señaló Islandia.

-Pues qué mal… -se quejó el finés-. ¡Espero que ambos se amisten pronto, o mis nervios van a estallar!

-No sólo los tuyos… Sin embargo, me temo que no será tan fácil que eso ocurra. _Nore _se ha enojado en serio con _Dan_ esta vez. Y no puedo culparlo. Ese _heimskur_ se pasó de la raya al dispararte en el hombro… Por cierto, _Fin_, ¿ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó el islandés, un poco preocupado.

-Sí, gracias, por haberme atendido junto a _Nor_ en ese momento crítico… -respondió Finlandia, con una sonrisa.

-No es nada… pero estábamos realmente preocupados por ti… creíamos que te perderíamos… -recordó Islandia con tristeza.

-¿En serio? -el finlandés parecía sorprendido-. Lamento haberlos angustiado tanto…

-No fue culpa tuya. Como ya dije, el único responsable aquí es _Dan_. ¡No sólo _Nore_, sino todos estamos molestos con él por haberse atrevido a llegar a tanto! -aseguró el islandés, indignado

-¿Sabes? No deberían echarle toda la culpa a él, _Is_… -susurró Finlandia, tras un momento de silencio.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -replicó el menor, anonadado.

-Estuve pensando en lo que _Ta_ dijo en la mañana, antes de que me pidiera disculpas, y ahora creo que él tiene algo de razón, después de todo…

-¿Algo de… razón…? ¡Pero _Fin_!

-_Ruotsi_ fue el que estuvo buscando problemas en primer lugar…

-¿_Sve_?

-Sí. _Ru_ conoce a _Ta_. Sabe que cuando lo provocan, es impulsivo y puede ponerse muy violento. Y, aun así, decidió molestarlo. Él pidió pelea, y la obtuvo…

-¿Estás insinuando que _Sve_ es el culpable de todo esto? -preguntó el menor, incrédulo.

-Algo así. No estoy tratando de justificar a _Ta_, porque lo que hizo sin duda estuvo mal. Pero _Ru_ tiene que cargar con su parte de la responsabilidad. Él solo quería descargar su ira, y no le importó si alguno de los tres que no estábamos directamente implicados salía lastimado… -afirmó el mayor, algo resentido.

-_Fin_, en la mañana no pensabas igual. Incluso estuviste dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida para salvar a _Svi_…

-Sé que me arriesgué por él… y lo hice porque, al fin y al cabo… es mi amigo -admitió el finés-. Es mi amigo, y los amigos deben estar dispuestos a arriesgarse unos por otros… ¿verdad?

-Tú lo has dicho. Es tú amigo. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente tu actitud hacia él ha cambiado tanto? -inquirió Islandia, provocando que Finlandia se incomodara y se quedara callado.

Era evidente que el problema de fondo era más espinoso de lo que aparentaba. Y, por eso, el finés procuraba evitarlo por todos los medios.

-Mira _Is_, prefiero no hablar acerca de…

-No _Fin_. Tú estás molesto con _Svi_ por algo, y ese algo está atormentándote y creando una brecha entra ambos desde hace un rato. Ahora, debes decirme qué es… -exigió el menor-. No puedes seguir guardándote "ese algo" para ti. No puedes seguir evadiendo el tema.

Finlandia guardó silencio ante las directas palabras del islandés -T…tienes razón _Is_… tienes razón, aunque yo no quiera aceptarlo -admitió, algo sombrío-. Bueno… supongo que no puedo ocultártelo más. Voy a contarte lo que sucede, pero no sé si te guste oírlo…

-¿No sabes si me guste? -preguntó Islandia, sin entender a qué se refería el otro.

-Sí. Probablemente la imagen que tienes de mí cambie un poco… -le advirtió el mayor al menor, confundiéndolo todavía más.

-¿Mi imagen… de ti?

-Sí... _Is_, tú… ¿me consideras rencoroso? -preguntó el mayor, mirando directamente hacia los ojos del menor.

-¿Rencoroso? ¿Tú?

-Sí. Y no necesito que me vuelvas a imaginar con esa personalidad en una escena alterna como hace un rato. Sólo quiero que seas sincero. En nuestra realidad… ¿crees que yo… sea rencoroso…?

-_Fin_, ni siquiera tengo que pensar para responderte. Tú eres amable, gentil, y muy buena persona. No le guardarías resentimiento a nadie jamás… -aseguró el menor, absolutamente convencido.

-Entonces, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que… vengo guardándole rencor… a _Ruotsi_… por más de setenta años…? -tras confesar esto, el finés empezó a respirar entrecortado, y a morderse el labio inferior con fuerza. No le había sido fácil decir lo que dijo.

El islandés estaba tan impresionado por lo que acababa de oír que se quedó con la boca abierta por un buen rato.

-_F_…_Fin_…_land_… -pudo decir al fin-. T…tú…

-Sí _Is_. Tal vez no sea frío, rebelde o melancólico. Pero sí soy un maldito rencoroso… He pasado cada segundo, por más de siete décadas, tratando de olvidar lo que ocurrió _ese_ día. Y creí que, a estas alturas, ya lo había conseguido. Hasta he empezado a llevarme bastante bien con _Ru_ últimamente. Y, de repente, hoy día, mientras estaba inconsciente… _ese_ día ha regresado a mi memoria. He vuelto a recordar lo que él me hizo… -manifestó Finlandia, con una tristeza enorme en la mirada, una tristeza que Islandia jamás le había visto al eternamente sonriente finés.

-_F_…_Fin_… -susurró el islandés-. ¿De qué día estás hablando? -preguntó, confundido.

* * *

**(1)** **Kilpisjärvi:**Pueblo ubicado en la Laponia finlandesa. Se encuentra en la frontera con Noruega y Suecia. Tiene montañas muy elevadas y un paisaje espectacular. Se considera parte del "brazo" derecho de Finlandia -si ven bien el mapa de Finlandia, verán que el país tiene la forma de una "doncella" xDDD, pero sin brazo izquierdo, ya que lo perdió (el Istmo de Carelia) ante Rusia.

**(2) Korvapuusti:** Rollo de canela, o pan dulce típico de Finlandia, creado en la década de 1920.

**(3) Lordi**!: Es una banda finlandesa de _hard rock_ y _heavy metal_ fundada en 1992 en la ciudad de Rovaniemi por el vocalista _Mr. Lordi_, que ganó en 2006 el concurso musical de _Eurovisión_. Por cierto, dicen que Finlandia es la cuna del _Heavy Metal_ (¿quién lo diría O.o?)

**(4) **Pues no… Finlandia no fue un vikingo. Los fineses nunca participaron en las expediciones vikingas, aunque si permitieron que los vikingos suecos comerciaran y establecieran bases en su país, para atacar a otras regiones, como Rusia

**(5)** Aunque parezca divertido, ¡los islandeses todavía creen en los trolls O.o! En 2007, se realizó una encuesta, la cual reveló que el 54% no niega la existencia de estos seres, el 8% cree en ellos directamente, y el 3% afirma haberlos encontrado personalmente. Sólo el 13 % de los participantes negó de plano su existencia. Por otro lado, hace poco, la construcción de una carretera en la Reykjavik, la capital del país, fue suspendida temporalmente porque se dijo que "podría presentar una amenaza a la vida de los elfos y pequeños duendecillos invisibles" xD… Suena bizarro… ¡pero es verdad O.o!

**(6)** Finlandia está en el puesto 14° a nivel mundial en lo que tiene que ver con suicidios.

**(7) Sertralina:** Es un antidepresivo muy conocido. Dicen que es uno de los mejores, aunque por lo que he podido ver en personas que conozco y que (por desgracia) la toman, solo les causa mucho sueño, como si las dopara… :(

**(8) **Los islandeses aman los libros. De hecho, es el país que tiene más escritores, más obras publicadas y más libros leídos per cápita que cualquier otra nación del mundo. Hasta hay una frase en islandés que refleja el fenómeno: "_Ad ganga med bok I maganum_" ("Todo el mundo da a luz a un libro"). Y sino, miren las cifras: uno de cada diez islandeses publica uno… Me imagino que deben de tener una imaginación muy poderosa, y mucho tiempo libre xD Pero, de cualquier modo, lo que hacen es impresionante O.o…

**(9) **Aunque desde 1986 la caza de ballenas está prohibida en todo el planeta, hay tres países que siguen practicándola, bien con fines comerciales, o bien fingiendo que se hace por fines científicos. Estos tres países son: Islandia, Noruega y Japón. Sí señores… ._.

* * *

**kusajishi-chiru**: Es verdad, pobre Rusia, aunque, de cualquier manera, su personalidad siempre me parecerá genial (por alguna razón amo a los perturbados xD). Yo no soy hermana mayor, pero te entiendo (me pasa eso a veces con uno de mis sobrinos que vive con mi familia… y, prácticamente, es como mi hermano menor…). Gracias por el ánimo. Tienes razón. Una amistad verdadera debe sobrevivir a la distancia (y para eso existen el _Facebook_ y los mensajes de texto, jejejeje). Gracias por comentar. Saludos!

**TouchBad: **Perdón por ponerte triste y por hacer sufrir a Fin y a Den -a veces soy media cruel con los personajes que amo :(. Pero bueno, un poco de drama no viene tal mal a veces, cierto? Gracias por tu review, y saludos!

**Aves de papel: **Sí, te quiero porque siempre comentas! xD Pues mira, entonces nuestra manera de ser es similar, ambas somos medio explosivas y a veces yo también parezco una insensible (que no lo soy, solo que me cuesta expresar lo que siento, por eso me identifico con el incomprendido de Suecia). Me alegra que te guste mi manera de describir a Dinamarca (que no es tonto ni infantil, a mí me parece que sólo finge y que en realidad es más cool de lo que aparenta xD). Por otro lado, no te preocupes, todos sufrimos bajas de inspiración (mírame a mí, estaba nula todos estos días y estancada en este capítulo T_T). Bueno, gracias por todos tus reviews. Saludos! ** :) :) :) **

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Perdón por meter tanto relleno con el tema de la personalidad de _Fin_, pero la verdad no pude evitarlo xD (tiendo mucho a desviarme, yo siempre digo: voy a hablar "un poquito sobre tal tema…" y luego me salen veinte páginas, literalmente). Es que en algún lado leí que los finlandeses tienden a ser melancólicos, o, en todo caso, inexpresivos (al estilo Suecia) debido al clima frío de su nación (vamos, como en toda la región nórdica). Y la verdad eso se me hizo muy difícil de creer (ya que el Finlandia de Hetalia es todo lo contrario). Por eso quise "mencionar" eso en mi historia, aunque al final, me terminé explayando no sé cuantas líneas y haciendo parecer al pobre Islandia como un fumado con una imaginación muy poderosa (a veces a mí me pasa eso, me pongo a imaginarme algo y luego me absorbo tanto que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor… espero no ser la única… ._. no estoy loca, verdad? xD).

Por otro lado, debo admitir que mi inspiración se había quedado nula por unos días (la gripe no ayudaba para nada). Por esa razón, siento que este capítulo me quedó un poco raro (o tal vez yo soy demasiado perfeccionista, no lo sé). Es difícil escribir cuando no encuentras las palabras adecuadas o estás desganada (porque ya tengo un esquema de esta historia, del argumento de la misma y las situaciones que incluiré, entonces, la falta de ideas no fue el problema en sí). Y por eso me demoré tanto en publicar este capítulo (lo lamento).

Ah, por cierto, incluí una frase un poco larga en islandés: "Láta mig fara og komast út!", que supuestamente quiere decir "¡Suélteme y váyase!)" La verdad, yo no sé ni "j" de ese idioma, así que utilicé el Traductor de Google… por lo tanto, si está bien traducida o no, queda fuera de mi alcance.

Gracias todos los que siguen este fanfic, y también a los que comentan. Afortunadamente, la inspiración ya volvió a mí, así que actualizaré pronto :).

Bueno, como siempre, sus comentarios y sus críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Gracias por leer, y… ¿me dejan un review, en pro de que Fin y Su se amisten xD? (chantajistaaa!)


	8. Kauna - Venner

Disclaimer: Hetalia NO me pertenece... pero cuando domine el mundo todos sus personajes serán míos MUAJAJAJAJA xD!

* * *

Hola! Dejando la locura a un lado, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. Lean y comenten! Saludos! :)

* * *

**Kauna (Resentimiento)**

-_Islanti_, ¿has escuchado sobre la _Talvisota_ (Guerra de Invierno) **(1)**…?

-¿La _Talsivota_? Pues, sí… en_ Ísland _la llamamos _Vetrarstríðið_… -respondió el islandés, sorprendido de que el finlandés estuviese tocando repentinamente un tema del cual casi nunca hablaba-. Luchaste contra _Rússland _(Rusia), ¿verdad?

-S…sí… Nadie apostaba ni un centavo por mí. Todos creían que el enorme y poderoso _Venäjä_ (Rusia) le daría la paliza de su vida a un país pequeño y débil como yo… -recordó Finlandia, esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

-Y qué equivocados estaban.¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con _Sví? _-preguntó Islandia, confundido.

-Tiene que ver mucho. Imagínate que _Norja_ (Noruega) está en problemas. ¿Qué harías tú?

-B…bueno… definitivamente lo ayudaría…

-¿Y por qué razón?

-Porque él es mi _bróðir _(hermano).

-¿Lo ves? Ayudar a tu hermano sería lo más lógico y natural. _Ruotsi_ es mi _veli_ (hermano). Entonces, ¿por qué no me ayudó durante la _Talvisota_? ¡Él estuvo en la capacidad de intervenir, de pelear a mi lado y de ayudarme a expulsar a_ Venäjä_ de mi territorio…! …y, sin embargo… prefirió permanecer indiferente **(2)**, ¿por qué razón? Porque quería conservar intacta su maldita neutralidad… -masculló el finés, mientras su mirada tranquila de siempre parecía torcerse por culpa de la ira reprimida.

-Fin…

-¡Prefirió conservar su imagen de país que no se mete en líos a apoyarme a mí! -vociferó, con una voz mucha más grave que la normal.

Islandia se quedó mudo, por la impresión, y no supo que responder. Al fin y al cabo, era muy difícil ver a Finlandia en ese estado.

-¡Si _Ru_ se hubiese puesto de mi lado, quizás ese _venäjän vitun_ (maldito ruso) jamás se hubiese atrevido a atacarme, en primer lugar…! ¡Y TAMPOCO HUBIESE PERDIDO EL _KARJALANKANNAS_ (ISTMO DE CARELIA) ANTE ÉL!

-_Fin_, ya basta… -le suplicó el islandés, que empezaba a asustarse.

-Pero como _Ruotsi_, mi "hermano mayor", decidió dejarme a mi suerte… todos hicieron lo mismo… al fin y al cabo, ¿quién quiere ayudar a una patética nación que es abandonada por su aliado más cercano?

Islandia volvió a guardar silencio. El finlandés tenía algo de razón, pero era perturbador verlo con los ojos brillando por el… ¿odio?

No. Probablemente no era odio, aunque se confundía muy bien con él. Quizás, solo era tristeza, frustración y dolor, dolor proveniente de una herida que todavía no había podido cicatrizar. Todo junto. Todo a la vez.

-_Fin_, eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo. Olvídate de una vez del tema -le exigió el islandés al mayor, con firmeza.

-_Is_, tú no sabes cuántas veces he intentado hacerlo… y estaba convencido de que ya lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, me estuve engañando. La espina sigue ahí, y, en el momento menos esperado, me hinca. ¿Sabes que he descubierto? Que la traición de_ Ruotsi_ todavía me duele… y que todavía hoy me es difícil comprender por qué no me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba…

-_Fin_… -musitó Islandia, empezando a sentir algo de compasión por su amigo.

-Las naciones solemos ser muy rencorosas, ¿sabes? Decimos que hemos olvidado lo que pasó hace años, décadas, o hasta siglos… que estamos en paz y que todas nuestras heridas del pasado han cerrado. Pero lo decimos por puro orgullo, porque sabemos que en el fondo, nada de eso es cierto... Somos bastante hipócritas, _Is_… -aseguró Finlandia, con amargura.

El islandés agachó la cabeza, reconociendo para sus adentros que eso era cierto. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que Finlandia se hundiera en ese mar de resentimiento que tenía guardado.

-No digas eso _Fin_. Mira hasta qué punto han llegado _Sve_ y _Dan_ por culpa del rencor. Tú no eres así. Por favor, no cometas su error.

-No quiero ser así _Is_. No quiero serlo, y sin embargo, no puedo evitar recordar… No puedo evitar verme ahí, parado sobre la nieve, solo, exhausto tras haber resistido todo lo que mis fuerzas me habían permitido, viéndome rodeado por los rusos que eran diez veces más fuertes que yo, sabiendo que me estaba jugando el todo por el todo, que mi soberanía pendía de un hilo… y, sin embargo, _ese_ día… cuando fui a suplicarle a _Ruotsi_ que me diera un poco de ayuda… sólo _un poco_ de ayuda… ¡se rehusó! ¡Pese a que prácticamente me arrodillé ante él… sólo me respondió con su voz fría…: "No voy a darte… ni un soldado... Förlåtelse (Perdón)"…! ¿Cómo te sentirías… si tu mejor amigo… te tratara de ese modo… y te abandonara… justo cuando debería darte una mano…?

-Supongo que muy decepcionado… Pero _Fin_, tú… ¿Eh? -el islandés, todavía recostado sobre el pecho del finlandés, sintió un gota caer sobre su frente. De inmediato, se la quitó con uno de sus dedos, y, al examinarla con cuidado… -¿Una lágrima? ¿Pero qué…? -cuando alzó la cabeza, vio a Finlandia llorando profusamente, pero en silencio, tratando de que nadie lo notase. -_Fin_… -susurró Islandia, con lástima, mientras le limpiaba el rostro al mayor con el dorso de su mano.

El finés procuraba mantener su cuerpo rígido, pero en un determinado momento no pudo más, y sus hombros empezaron a temblar violentamente. Islandia podía sentir la respiración entrecortada del otro, y alguno que otro gemido saliendo de sus labios.

-_Fin_, ya cálmate… tus hombros… tu hombro… va a lastimarse más… por favor ya no te esfuerces… ¿acaso no te duele?

Claro que al mayor le dolía el hombro por la agitación. Pero le dolía todavía más el corazón. En comparación, el primer dolor no era nada.

-Fin, _vinsamlegast _(por favor)… -Islandia no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía mal por Finlandia. ¿Realmente había guardado todo eso en su interior por tanto tiempo?

El finés, tratando de ocultar su estado, enterró su rostro en el cuello del islandés. Este, aunque sonrojándose un poco (no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico), lo recibió rodeándolo con ambos brazos, y trató de consolarlo acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Sabes _Is_…? Ahora en la mañana… mientras ustedes me atendían… no pude evitar pensar en que esa era la segunda vez que me encontraba desangrándome sobre el hielo… por culpa de _Ruotsi_…

-_Fin_, sé que todavía estás herido, y haces bien en desfogar lo que te hace daño… Pe…pe…pero… pero reflexiona por un segundo en las circunstancias… Todo aquello sucedió durante la_ Seinni heimsstyrjöldin.._.Ese… ese fue el peor momento de la historia mundial, y nadie parecía estar en su juicio... Los países estábamos confundidos y asustados... Parecíamos niños pequeños, sin saber por qué peleábamos y cómo nos habíamos metido en semejante problema… Aunque no nos guste, tenemos que reconocer que cometimos muchos errores, algunos más graves que otros... Probablemente _Svi_, al igual que todos los demás, se vio atrapado por las circunstancias, por la presión de sus jefes y tomó una decisión de la que luego se arrepentiría… _Fin_, no te lo tomes personal… Él jamás te haría daño a propósito…

-¿Sucede algo malo, _Is_? -de repente, la sombra de Suecia los cubrió a ambos.

-¿Eh? -Islandia alzó la cabeza, sobresaltado -¿_Sví_?

-¿Qué le pasa a Fin? ¿Acaso le duele el hombro? -preguntó el sueco, extrañado al ver la escena.

-Ehhh… sí _Svíþjóð_… eso es lo que sucede -mintió el islandés, tratando de despistar a Suecia-. ¿Me harías el favor de traer agua y un calmante para administrarle?

-C…claro… ahora mismo voy… -de inmediato, el sueco se dirigió hacia Noruega, pidiéndole que sacara de la mochila de emergencia lo que Islandia había requerido.

-_Fin_, ya basta… _Sví_ me acaba de preguntar por ti. Él realmente está preocupado. Por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte.

-Y…ya lo sé… -el finlandés, secándose las lágrimas, se apartó del islandés-. Perdóname… por haberme desfogado contigo… y por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, _Is_…

-B…bueno, yo… No tienes que disculparte por nada Fin. Soy tu _bróðir_ y puedes contar conmigo siempre…

-Aquí están el agua y los calmantes y… -el sueco, llegando de pronto, interrumpió al islandés-. ¿_Fin_? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -le preguntó al finés, viéndolo más calmado.

-Ehhhh… sí _Ruotsi_… gracias por preguntar… ahora dame el agua y las pastillas… y vete… -le exigió bruscamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que me vaya? -preguntó Suecia, sorprendido ante la insólita rudeza del finés.

-Sí...

-P…p…pero…

-¡_Fin_! ¡Te está sangrando el hombro! -informó repentinamente Islandia, alarmado.

-¿Eh? Ah, esto… -el finlandés se fijó en su abrigo, empapado por el vital líquido rojo- no me había dado cuenta… -masculló, como si no le importara demasiado.

El sueco entonces desabotonó el abrigo de su amigo para examinar la herida con mayor detenimiento-. -¡E…está abierta…! -exclamó de pronto-. ¡_Nor_! ¡Trae el botiquín ahora mismo!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó el noruego,

-¡La lesión de _Fin_ se ha roto, _Nore_! -respondió el islandés.

-Mmmm… ahora mismo voy… -comunicó Noruega, buscando las medicinas en la mochila y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente en cuanto las ubicó.

-Ya… no se alarmen tanto… sólo es una pequeña herida y un poco de sangre… -aseguró Finlandia de pronto, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejando a los otros tres sorprendidos.

-Pe…pero _Fin_… -protestó Suecia.

-Además, he aguantado peores, sólo y sin nadie que me ayude… -dijo con dureza, apartando bruscamente al sueco de su lado.

-_Fin_, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-De nada… -dicho esto, el finlandés se puso de pie como pudo, le arrebató el botiquín a Noruega con su mano sana, caminó hacia el fondo de la cueva, lejos de los demás, y se recostó allí contra la pared. Luego, se sacó el abrigo a duras penas y empezó a curarse a sí mismo.

-¿Q…qué le pasa…? -preguntó Suecia, desconcertado.

-_Sví_, deberías hablar con él… -sugirió Islandia, preocupado-. Entonces sabrás lo que sucede…

Suecia, todavía confundido, decidió escuchar al islandés, y se puso en marcha hacia Finlandia, que ya terminaba de vendarse el hombro.

Una vez que estuvo frente a su amigo, el sueco trató de mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, el finlandés inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Aun así, Suecia se animó a hablar…

-_Fin_, yo sé que tú no llorabas por el dolor de tu hombro… y también sé que estás enojado conmigo por algo… quisiera saber qué es lo que sucede…

Mientras tanto, Islandia y Noruega observaban la escena de lejos…

-_Is_, tú sabes qué es lo que pasa. Vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién, yo? -el islandés se hizo el desentendido.

-No te hagas el tontito conmigo, _lillebror_… -insistió el noruego.

-¡No me hago el tontito con nadie! ¡Ahora déjame en paz! -replicó el islandés, de muy mal humor.

-_Lillebror_, dime…

-¡No!

-Dime…

-¡No!

-Dime…

-¡No!

-Dime…

-¡_Ekki_!

-DIME…

-¡AHGGGG! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Finlandia se acordó de la _Vetrarstríðið_ y por eso se ha puesto así! -reveló el menor, de mala gana-. ¿Contento?

-¿La _Vinterkrigen_? -preguntó el mayor, sorprendido.

-¡_Yup_!

-Oh, _danmit_… esto se volverá un drama… -se lamentó el noruego, preocupado.

-Ja… ¿tú crees? -replicó el islandés, con sarcasmo.

* * *

**Venner (Amigos)**

Por su parte, Dinamarca se había acomodado en un pequeño agujero a la entrada de la cueva tan pronto como llegaron. Desde adentro, parecía que el danés estaba sentado al exterior y a la intemperie, pero eso no era precisamente cierto. De todas maneras, hacía muchísimo frío allí donde se encontraba, pero a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Más bien, se veía pensativo.

"Sí _Danmark_… para enemistarte con tus hermanos… para eso siempre has sido un maestro…" -se reprochaba internamente-. "De cualquier manera, no fue del todo mi culpa. _Sverige_ fue el que me provocó, para comenzar…" -refunfuñó, molesto-. "Tsk, ojalá _Is_ y _Fin_ entendieran eso… y _Nor_… él en verdad está enojado conmigo… -suspiró, frustrado-. "Él es… o mejor dicho _era_ mi mejor amigo… ¿cómo voy a hacer para recuperar su amistad después de lo que pasó hoy día?" -se preguntó a sí mismo, sumamente angustiado.

Durante más de media hora, el danés estuvo tratando de idear mil maneras para reconciliarse con el noruego. Sin embargo, parecía que ninguna de ellas iba a funcionar...

"Haber… ¿regalarle un ramo de flores…? ¡NI HABLAR! ¡Me vuelve a clavar un puñetazo como la última vez y ya no quiero llevar el ojo morado durante todo un mes!"

"Mmmm… ¿cocinarle un pastel de mi nación y llevárselo hasta su casa? No… me lo estamparía contra la cara y tendría que regresar a mi país con una mascarilla de mermelada y chantillí gratuita…"

"Este… ¿darle un abrazo, decirle "_Tilgiv mig_" con toda la sinceridad que pueda, y arriesgarme a que me clave un puntapié en el estómago? No, gracias…"

"ARRRRRGGGG… ¡NO HAY MANERA, CON _NORGE_ NO HAY MANERA! ¡ES MUY VIOLENTO! ¡Y MALO CONMIGO!" -lloriqueó el danés.

Sin embargo, después de un momento, al fin se calmó.

"¡Ya basta de darle más vueltas al asunto! ¡Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él, a pedirle que me perdone y a arreglar la situación como debe de hacerlo un hombre!" -se dijo a sí mismo con mucha seriedad, poniéndose de pie. Sin embargo, al asomarse hacia el interior de la cueva, vio a Noruega emanando un aura maligna tan intensa nadie le había visto desde que Alemania los invadió a ambos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAH! -chilló Dinamarca, aterrado-. M…mejor dejo las disculpas… para otro día… -balbuceó, nervioso, volviendo a sentarse.

Al final, concluyó que reconciliarse con el noruego y con sus otros tres hermanos era caso perdido.

"Pero, no importa… al fin y al cabo, ¡yo tengo muchos amigos! ¡No necesito a esos cuatro malagradecidos! -trató de consolarse, con algo de arrogancia-. ¡Por ejemplo, ahí está _Tyskland_ (Alemania)! ¡Él es un buen amigo mío…! ¿…verdad…?

* * *

Flash back

Tres meses antes de la excursión, Dinamarca había visitado la casa del alemán.

-¡_Tyskland_! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡He venido para ver cómo va la construcción del puente que nos unirá **(3)**! -exclamó el danés, abriendo la puerta del germano de golpe y sin previo aviso.

-¡UGH! -exclamó el alemán, sobresaltado, soltando el libro que había estado leyendo sentado sobre su sillón-. ¡Oye, _Dänemark_ (Dinamarca)! ¿No te enseñaron que debes pedir permiso antes de entrar a la vivienda de alguien? -le reprochó, molesto, poniéndose de pie y quitándose los anteojos que tenía puestos.

-Ahhhh… sí… bueno… pero… es que… ¡yo siempre entro así a la casa de _Norge_! -se excusó el danés.

-Pues eso harás en la casa de él, pero no en la mía, ¡¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?! -preguntó Alemania en tono militar.

-¡Sí señor! -respondió Dinamarca, intimidado.

-Bueno, ya olvídalo… mejor siéntate aquí y enséñame de una vez esos planos que traes bajo el brazo… -solicitó el alemán, extendiéndole una silla a su invitado.

Sin embargo, cuando el germano abrió los planos…

-¡_DÄNEMARK_! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! -chilló, escandalizado.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso? ¿Cuál? -replicó el danés, sin haberse enterado de nada, con sus pies colocados encima de la mesa de la sala de estar de Alemania y sintiéndose tan cómodo como si estuviera en su casa.

-¡Esto que has dibujado y escrito aquí! -inquirió el alemán, lívido de ira, señalando varios muñequitos vikingos hechos con lápiz y con el trazo de un niño pequeño, y alguna que otra frase que decía "¡Amo la cerveza!" en danés.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Eso! ¡Es que durante la última reunión del _Nordisk Råd_ (Consejo Nórdico) que tuvimos, _Sverige_ estaba hablando de cosas tan aburridas como el desarrollo sostenible, el comercio, y la economía de nuestros países que tuve que hacer algo para evitar dormirme! -argumentó Dinamarca, sonriente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Y LO HICISTE EN LOS PLANOS DE NUESTRO PUENTE! -le recriminó el alemán, a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-Ahhh… bueno… es que… no había otro lugar… -se excusó Dinamarca, algo avergonzado.

-¡¿Y QUE SIGNIFICA ESTA MANCHA DE AQUÍ?!

-¿Cuál? ¿Esa mancha marrón? ¡Es sólo algo de café que se me derramó mientras venía en el avión hasta aquí!

Alemania respiró hondo, procurando calmarse y contenerse para no darle una golpiza al danés de cabello alborotado que tenía en frente.

-Mira _Dänemark_… mis ingenieros son los mejores del mundo… y se toman muy en serio su trabajo…

-¡Ah, sí, lo sé! ¿Y qué con eso?

-¡QUÉ NO PUEDO DARLES ESTO A ELLOS, MALDITA SEA! ¡VUELVE A HACER LOS PLANOS Y TRAÉMELOS COMO DEBEN SER! -exigió el alemán, fuera de sí, lanzándole los papeles al danés en la cara.

-¡Pero están bien hechos! -se excusó Dinamarca.

-¡Estarán bien hechos, pero voy a quedar en vergüenza si los entrego sucios y llenos de garabatos! ¡Vas a rehacerlos y me los entregarás impecables en un plazo mínimo de una semana, ¿has entendido?!

-¡Pero _Tyskland_! ¡No puedes pedirme que haga eso! ¡Me he demorado mucho elaborando esos planos! ¡Además, no podría rehacerlos en una semana! ¡Por favor, ten piedad! -lloriqueó el danés, poniéndose de rodillas.

Alemania se masajeó las sienes, sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Está bien, _Dänemark_. Déjalos sobre mi escritorio. Yo mismo los reharé en cuanto tenga tiempo…

-¡Genial _Tyskland_! ¡Me caes tan bien! ¡Eres muy considerado! ¡Por esa razón, será genial cuando el puente que nos una esté terminado! ¡Así, podré venir a visitarte todos los días! -exclamó emocionado Dinamarca, poniéndose súbitamente de pie y abrazando al irritado alemán.

-¿To…todos los días…? -a Alemania casi se le corta la respiración.

-¡SÍ! ¿No te parece increíble? -preguntó el danés con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Y, quién sabe, quizás hasta lleguemos a ser mejores amigos!

El alemán se puso pálido ante semejante idea.

-¡N…n…no es necesario que vengas todos los días! ¡Además, yo ya tengo un mejor amigo…! -argumentó, nervioso, alejando al danés de su lado.

-¿Ya lo tienes? -replicó este último, confundido-. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Te refieres a _Italien_ (Italia), ¿verdad?!

-_Yup_ (sí)! ¡Y con él ya tengo suficiente alboroto, problemas y dolores de cabeza!

-Oye, oye, _Tyskland_, ¿no estarás comparando a ese _italien_ conmigo, verdad? -inquirió Dinamarca, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bueno, bueno… -titubeó el germano…

De pronto, se escuchó un estrépito de ollas, platos y cacerolas proviniendo de la cocina.

-¡Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…! -se oyó un alarido-. ¡_Germania_! ¡AYUDAMEEEEEEE, _PER FAVORE_! -suplicó la voz-. ¡Yo sólo quería sacar los utensilios para cocinar la pasta, y todo el repostero se vino abajo! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -empezó a gimotear el dueño del acento italiano.

Alemania sintió que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-¿Eh? ¿_Italien_ estaba en tu casa? -preguntó Dinamarca, confundido. ¡Alemania, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?! -le reprochó al alemán.

-Probablemente porque yo tampoco lo sabía… -respondió este, lanzando un pesado suspiro-.

-¡_Germaniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_! -lloriqueaba Italia-. ¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Arg… _Dänemark_, ¿puedes quedarte aquí hasta que yo vaya a la cocina a ver qué sucedió? Sí quieres puedes tomarte un trago de mi reserva especial de licores… -le ofreció el germano, señalando un estante donde habían botellas llenas de bebidas alcohólicas y copas.

-¡HABERLO DICHO ANTES! -exclamó el danés, emocionado, dirigiéndose sin demora hacia donde le habían indicado.

-Puedes beber _wein_ (vino), _sekt _(champagne), _wodka_ (vodka)…

-¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!

-Pero ni se te ocurra tocar la _bier_ (cerveza)… -le aclaró el alemán, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Dinamarca

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! Pe…pe…pero… ¡PERO _TYSKLAAAAAND_! -lloriqueó el danés, como si fuera la prohibición más cruel del mundo.

-Es en serio. Ella es mía y sólo mía… -le advirtió el germano con mucha seriedad, asomando su cabeza desde el interior de la cocina sólo para decirle eso.

-¡_GERMANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_! -el italiano continuaba berreando.

-¡YA VOY! ¡MALDITA SEA! -le respondió Alemania, exasperado, acudiendo inmediatamente a ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto, el nórdico, habiéndose quedado solo en la sala, se debatía internamente entre tomar o no la cerveza. Era cierto que tenía una gran variedad de licores a su disposición, pero era la bebida hecha a base de levadura la que más le gustaba de todas.

"Øl (cerveza) alemana… Øl alemana… ¡ØL ALEMANA! ¡ES LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO! ¡GYAHHH!" -resonaba en su mente.

Por otro lado, él era como un niño, al cual decirle "no comas ese caramelo", era motivarlo diez veces para que lo hiciera, aun teniendo una bolsa entera para él sólo.…

Al final, Dinamarca no pudo con la tentación. Extendiendo su mano hasta la parte superior del estante, tomó una de las botellas que contenía la bebida dorada, espumosa, burbujeante, deliciosa…

Entonces, jaló el destapador que estaba colgado en un clavo a su costado derecho, y se disponía a abrir la cerveza, cuando una voz ronca a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó…

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_TYSKLAND_! ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES! ¡YO SÓLO QUERÍA VER LA PRESENTACIÓN DE LA BOTELLA…! -se excusó el pobre rubio, casi soltando la cerveza por la pura impresión.

-¿_TYSKLAND_? ¿A QUIÉN CREES QUE LE HABLAS? ¡NO ME CONFUNDAS CON _WEST_, INGENUO! ¡YO SOY EL ASOMBROSO _PREUßEN_, Y TÚ ESTÁS EN UN SERIO PROBLEMA! -señaló el albino, en tono amenazante.

-¿EH? ¿_Prøjsen_? ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Así que sólo eras tú! -se relajó el danés, lanzando un suspiro de alivio, y terminando su tarea de abrir la botella de cerveza.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE "SÓLO ERAS TÚ"?! -replicó la ex nación, ofendida-. ¡¿Estás insinuando que mi hermano menor es más intimidante que el asombroso yo?! -vociferó histérico.

-No… pero tú me caes mejor… -respondió sencillamente Dinamarca, como llevarse la botella a los labios y tomarse un trago-. ¡Oye _Prøjsen_! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no hacemos una competencia de quién puede beber más cerveza antes de caer rendido? -propuso, entusiasmado.

-¡JA! ¡PIERDES EL TIEMPO! ¡JAMÁS PODRÁS GANARLE AL ASOMBROSO YO, ILUSO! -replicó Prusia, en tono arrogante.

-¡UY SÍ CÓMO NO! -replicó el danés, ofuscado. -¡PRUÉBALO! -lo retó.

-¡ACEPTOOOOO! -respondió la ex nación con vehemencia-. Pero… hay un solo problema…

-¿Eh? ¿Problema?

-Sí… esa reserva de licores es de _West_… ¡y al condenado mocoso no le gusta que NADIE toque su adorada cerveza!

-P…pe…pero… ¡pero ese no es ningún inconveniente! ¡Tu hermano está muy ocupado ahora! ¡Te apuesto veinte euros a que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo!

-¿Ocupado? ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el prusiano, confundido.

-¡Ven, te mostraré! -de inmediato, Dinamarca jaló a Prusia del brazo derecho y empezó a arrastrarlo…

-¡Oye, oye, _dänisch_! ¡¿A dónde crees que me llevas, _danmit_?!

-Shhh… -lo silenció el escandinavo, mientras ambos se asomaban con cuidado a la entrada de la cocina, que lucía hecha un desastre de ollas, sartenes y cubiertos regados por todos lados.

-Veeee… ¡_Germania_! ¡Lo siento! ¡Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…! ¡Yo no quería tirar tu repostero al piso! -lloriqueaba Italia, arrodillado al lado del alemán.

-Ya sólo cállate y ayúdame a levantar esto -le exigía el más alto, irritado.

-¿Lo ves? -le susurró Dinamarca a Prusia en el oído, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Tienes razón! ¡_West_ se demorará una eternidad en ordenar todo ese caos! ¡Hagamos la competencia! -accedió el albino, de muy buen humor.

Sin embargo, un par de horas después.

-¡Y por eso, te digo que mis hermanos no me quieren…! ¡Hic! ¡_Is_ no me respeta, _Fin_ no me respeta, _Nor_ no me respeta, y _Sve_ no me respeta… hic! ¡Buaaaaaaaah! -lloriqueaba el danés, más ebrio que nunca, abrazando al prusiano como si fuera el mejor amigo que jamás tuvo.

Sobre el piso, yacían varias botellas de cerveza, completamente vacías.

-¡Te digo que te calmes, hombre… hic! -replicó Prusia, con su voz ronca de siempre, pero arrastrando las palabras-. ¡No seas mariquita… y deja ya de llorar… _danmit_…! ¡Mírame a mí…! ¡El asombroso yo ha estado sólo toda su vida… nadie quiere reconocerlo como nación en la actualidad… hic… y hasta su hermano menor no se lleva bien con él…! ¡PERO AÚN ASÍ, ¿ME HAS VISTO DERRAMAR UNA SOLA LÁGRIMA ALGUNA VEZ…?! ¿EHHHHHHH…?! -de repente, la ex nación rompió en llanto de la manera más dramática que pudo-. ¡BUAAAAAAAAAH! ¡EL ASOMBROSO YO JAMÁS VA A LLORAR… PORQUE ES EL TIPO MÁS ASOMBROSAMENTE MACHO QUE EXISTE… Y LOS MACHOS NO LLORAN… HIC… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Tranquilízate, canoso… sí quieres yo te reconoceré como nación de ahora en adelante… ¡hic! -trató de calmarlo Dinamarca, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Gracias… _freund_… al menos tú si entiendes a este asombroso incomprendido… ¡hic! ¡PERO NO ME DIGAS CANOSO…! ¡YO SOY EL ALBINO MÁS SEXY DE TODOS, QUE ES MUY DIFERENTE…! -aclaró el prusiano, ofendido.

-¡Bueno, bueno… canoso sexy… el punto es que tú y yo somos muy mal tratados… por nuestros hermanos menores… ¿verdad?, hic…!

-Kesesesese… ¡pues me cuesta reconocerlo… hic… pero es la pura verdad…!

-Oye, oye… se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial… ¿por qué no llamamos a _England_… le decimos que venga… y los tres juntos formamos algo así como el _fail brothers trio_ (trío de hermanos fracasados)… hic…? -propuso el danés con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te parece… eso…?

-¿_England_…? -replicó Prusia mientras arqueaba una ceja, sorprendido-. No lo sé… ¡ese inglés bastardo… no me cae nada bien… hic! -protestó, disgustado ante la idea.

-¡A mí tampoco… pero comparte nuestra situación… al fin y al cabo… hic…! -insistió Dinamarca.

-Bueno, bueno… ¡en eso tienes razón, kesesesese… hic! ¡Voy a invitar a ese cejudo infeliz… a esta reunión de hermanos mayores mal pagados y vilipendiados… hic! ¡Y más le vale que acepte mi asombrosa propuesta… porque el asombroso yo no se la extiende a cualquiera…! -Prusia se dispuso a tomar su teléfono celular, cuando se escucharon algunos pasos en la habitación.

-Problema resuelto… y más te vale que me pidas permiso la próxima vez que quieras sacar una sartén de mi repostero… -le reprendió el alemán al italiano, mientras ambos entraban a la habitación.

-¡Veeeeeeee! ¡Sí, _capitano_! ¡Italia promete no volver a olvidar esa orden suya! ¡Veeeeeeee! -aseguró el castaño, con cara de cachorrito regañado.

-Ahhhhh… ojalá fuera cierto… -suspiró Alemania, mientras se masajeaba las sienes, resignado. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista… -¿Q…q…qué…? -al levantar la vista, al pobre germano casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-¡_Prussia_, _Danimarca_! ¿Qué se cuentan, Ve~? -saludó alegremente el chico del rizo, al ver a los dos mayores sentados cómodamente en la sala de su amigo.

-¡_Italien_… lindo y precioso _Italien_…! -respondió el prusiano, emocionado de ver al chico-. ¡Nosotros estamos bien… muy, muy bien… ¿cómo vas… tú…?

-¡_Va bene_! ¡Ve~!

-¡Nos alegramos… de oír eso… hic! -afirmó el danés-. ¿Tú que dices… _Tyskland_…? -se atrevió a preguntar. Sin embargo, tanto él como el albino palidecieron al ver la terrible expresión en el rostro del alemán-. Este… _Tyskland_… ¿estás bien…?

-¡Mi _bier_… mi _bier_… mi _bie_r… MI _BIER_! ¡SE TOMARON TODA MI _BIER_! -vociferó Alemania, histérico, observando desolado las botellas de su adorada bebida vacías en el piso.

-E…e…este… -balbuceó Dinamarca, sin saber precisamente qué responder-. ¿T…t…te ayudamos a limpiar…? -propuso, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Kesesesese… ¡FUE SU IDEA…! -vociferó el prusiano, señalando acusatoriamente al nórdico que tenía a su costado.

-¡SOPLÓÓÓÓN! -sólo atinó a decir el danés. Sin embargo, tragó saliva al voltear y ver que el alemán desenfundaba su revólver.

-_Dänemark_… ¿extrañas al abuelo _Germania_? -le preguntó Alemania al otro rubio, emanado un aura malévola.

-Este… un poco… ¿por qué…? -respondió el aludido, algo intimidado.

-Porque te voy a mandar directamente a su lado…

Mientras tanto, Suiza y Liechtenstein pasaban frente a la casa del alemán, cuando oyeron unos disparos, y vieron a Dinamarca abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, despavorido.

-¡GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO! -vociferaba, mientras Alemania salía detrás suyo, disparándole con su arma y lanzándole todos los insultos que existían en su lengua.

Poco después, Italia y Prusia se asomaron al exterior.

-¡_Germania_! ¡No mates al pobre _Danemarca_! ¡Veeeeee! -lloriqueaba el italiano.

-¡Corre,_Dänemark_, corre por tu vida…! -le alentaba el prusiano al nórdico mayor.

-_Dummköpfe _(tontos) -espetó el suizo al ver la escena, mientras su hermana menor se escondía detrás de él, atemorizada.

Fin del flash back.

* * *

-Ehhhh… bueno… tal vez _Tyskland_ no sea la mejor opción para nuevo mejor amigo, después de todo… -musitó el danés, todavía sintiendo que las balas del revólver del alemán le rozaban el cuerpo, y agradeciendo que su "primo" lejano hubiera tenido tan mala puntería ese día…

Entonces, soltó un pesado suspiro, se asomó por pura curiosidad al interior de la cueva para averiguar qué hacían sus hermanos menores, y vio a Islandia conversando con Finlandia, mientras que Suecia y Noruega permanecían sentados juntos.

"Ehhh… eso sí que es inusual…" -se dijo el danés a sí mismo. "Ese sueco… seguro que planea robarse a mi _Norge_… otra vez…" -refunfuño, molesto-. "¡P…p…pero no me importa! ¡Porque voy a conseguirme a un nuevo mejor amigo…! ¡Sí, y cuando eso suceda, ya no me interesará en absoluto lo que ninguno de ellos haga…! El problema ahora es encontrar a la persona adecuada para efectuar el remplazo…" -pensó, completamente desalentado-. "¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ya sé! ¡_Holland_! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Él es muy parecido a mí, y por lo tanto, es perfecto! -exclamó, con los ojos brillándole por la emoción-. ¡Es alto, rubio, guapo, tiene el mismo peinado que yo y ambos nos llevamos muy bien… ¿verdad?!

* * *

Flash Back.

Unas semanas antes de la excursión, el danés había visitado la casa del holandés.

-¡_Hejsa_, _Holland_! ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó, entrando escandalosa y súbitamente, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Holanda, que estaba arreglando sus tulipanes y fumando una pipa, no le respondió. Simplemente se limitó a voltearse y lanzarle un gruñido de molestia. Entonces, con la mirada, le hizo una seña para que se acomodara en uno de sus muebles.

El danés siguió la instrucción, y pasó un largo tiempo sentado, observando al neerlandés podar sus flores e ignorarlo.

-¡_Holland_! ¿Cuándo jugamos otro partido de _fodbold_? -le propuso, para romper la incómoda atmósfera que se había formado.

-Cuando quieras… igual te ganaría **(4)**… -le respondió el holandés, con algo de arrogancia, y sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Pero qué presumido! -le recriminó Dinamarca, ofendido. Como contestación recibió otro gruñido.

Entonces, se hizo un nuevo silencio, y pasó media hora más.

-¡_Holland_! ¿Cuándo piensas atenderme? -preguntó el escandinavo, exasperado.

-Espérame ahí. Yo ya sabré cuándo… -masculló Holanda, cortante.

El danés suspiró, resignado. A esas alturas, la única opción que le quedaba era obedecer a su anfitrión. Sin embargo al poco rato, empezó a aburrirse. Para distraerse, jugueteó con sus dedos, tarareó un par de canciones, pensó en mil estilos de cabello para hacerse después, picó los cojines del mueble en el cual estaba sentado…

Al final, se quedó dormido.

-_Denemarken_… _Denemarken_… ¡_DENEMARKEN_…! -escuchó entre sueños que una voz grave le llamaba.

-¿E…e…eh? ¿Eres _Norge_? Si eres _Norge_, ¡no quiero levantarme!

-No soy _Noorwegen_. Soy _Holland_, y sí viniste a mi casa a dormir, te vas… ¿de acuerdo? -le amenazó el ojiverde.

-¿Eh? -al abrir los ojos, el danés vio al holandés parado frente a él, con el ceño fruncido, y expulsando el humo que acababa de inhalar de la pipa que tenía entre los dedos. -¡_Holland_! ¡Este… este... este… LO LAMENTO! -se disculpó, poniéndose de pie y riendo con nerviosismo.

-Ya olvídalo… Mejor dime, ¿estás aquí para recoger esos documentos importantes que firmaron mis superiores, verdad?

-¡Sí! ¿Los tienes a la mano?

-No. Voy a traerlos de mi oficina, que está en el segundo pido. Espérame aquí…

-¿ESPERARTE? ¿OTRA VEZ? -se quejó el ojiazul, contrariado.

-Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -preguntó Holanda, con una expresión aterradora.

-¡N…n...no! ¡Te esperaré aquí, sentado en tu mueble…! -sólo atinó a responder Dinamarca, intimidado. -¡Pero no te demores, _bedes_! -le solicitó, en tono suplicante.

-Está bien. Y tú no estés picando esos cojines. Si se rompen, tú los pagas, ¿entendido?

-E…e…entendido… -musitó el danés, mientras veía al holandés subir las escaleras que conectaban el primer piso con el segundo, y desaparecer tras una pared.

"Pero que tacaño es _Holland_" -pensó, dándose cuenta de que, aunque el ojiverde tenía varios muebles nuevos y muy bien construidos a su disposición, lo había hecho sentarse en el más viejo y lleno de remiendos de todos. "Ahhhh… con razón me duele la columna…" -se quejó sobándose la espalda. "¡Por otro lado, aunque malogre esos cojines, no me costaría más de un euro devolvérselos!" -concluyó, tomando nota del precario estado de los almohadones.

De repente, se fijó que la chalina y el largo abrigo de Holanda estaban colgados en un perchero, de seguro para facilitar su trabajo de jardinería. Además, había dejado su pipa, todavía encendida, sobre un cenicero.

Inmediatamente, a Dinamarca se le ocurrió una _genial _idea…

Vigilando que nadie lo estuviera viendo, se sacó su propia gabardina y la reemplazó por la del holandés. Luego, se envolvió la bufanda en su cuello -"Huele a tabaco" -pensó, olfateándola. Después, tomó la pipa del cenicero y se la puso en los labios, se arregló la parte superior del cabello para que se asemejara al estilo del ojiverde y se paró muy derecho, cruzado de brazos, tratando de imitar su pose. Entonces, se contuvo una risa. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era que alguien apareciera y lo confundiera con Holanda.

De repente, escuchó algunos pasos en la habitación.

"¡Ahí viene mi primera víctima!" -pensó, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por fruncir el ceño y ponerse serio.

-¿_Holland_? ¿Eres tú, _broer_? -escuchó la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

"¡Oh no! ¡Es _Belgien_ (Bélgica)!" -pensó Dinamarca, algo nervioso-. M…mph… -fue lo único que pudo responder, imitando los gruñidos que a veces soltaba el holandés.

-¡_Grote broer_! ¡Eres tú! ¿Cuánto hace que no nos hemos visto? -de repente, la chica empezó a correr hacia el danés y lo abrazó por la espalda.

"¡GYAAAAAH! ¡RAYOS! ¡ESTO NO ERA LO QUE YO HABÍA PLANEADO!" -pensó el ojiazul, no sabiendo exactamente cómo reaccionar y sintiendo que una gota de sudor le rodaba por la frente.

-_Broer_… sé que últimamente nos hemos alejado… ¡pero eso no sucederá más! ¡Te quiero mucho! -exclamó vehentemente la chica, aferrándose al nórdico con todavía más fuerza.

-¡_B_…_B_…_BELGIEN_! ¡YO NO SOY QUIEN TU PIENSAS! ¡ESTA ES UNA CONFUSIÓN! -pudo decir al fin Dinamarca, absolutamente sonrojado, girando la cabeza.

-¿Eh? -la chica levantó la vista, sorprendida-. ¿Señor _Denemarken_? ¿Es usted? -preguntó, viendo el rostro del danés y reconociéndolo, pero sin soltarlo.

-¡SÍ! ¡Y SI TU HERMANO NOS VE ASÍ…!

De repente, se escucharon algunos pasos bajando las escaleras. Y, luego, varias hojas cayendo al piso, estrepitosamente. El danés y la belga voltearon, y vieron al holandés parado en uno de los peldaños, sosteniéndose de la baranda para no desplomarse.

-¿Q…Q…QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTOOOOOOO?! -vociferó, el ojiverde, histérico.

Bélgica inmediatamente liberó a Dinamarca, y este se puso pálido al ver la expresión en la cara de Holanda.

-_H_…_H_…_Holland_… ¡no es lo que tú piensas! ¡Te lo juroooooo! -aseguró el danés, retrocediendo, intimidado.

-_Dene_…_mark_… vas a pagar por esto… -masculló el holandés, clavándole su penetrante mirada llena de ira al otro rubio y acercándosele, mientras hacía tronar sus puños.

Mientras tanto, Luxemburgo estaba parado afuera, junto a la puerta principal de la casa de su hermano mayor, esperando a que su hermana saliera, pues había ido hasta allí acompañándola.

-Tsk… _Belgique _se demora demasiado -se quejó el rubio de ojos verdes, muy similar al neerlandés en apariencia, pero más joven y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, mientras miraba su reloj de mano-. Si dijo que sólo quería hablar un minuto con nuestro _frère_…

De repente, se escuchó un estrépito al interior de la vivienda, y vio a Holanda salir por su costado… ¿huyendo despavorido…?

-¿Eh? -sólo atinó a decir el chico, sorprendido. ¿Qué le había dicho Bélgica como para provocar una reacción de esa magnitud en él?

Entonces, alguien más cruzó el umbral hacia el exterior. Esa persona era…

-¡¿_Hollande_?! -preguntó el luxemburgués, más confundido que nunca-. ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Ahora hay dos _Hollande_?! ¡Y uno está persiguiendo al otro! -vociferó, incrédulo, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera la escena de una mala comedia.

Inmediatamente, Bélgica se asomó a la puerta.

-¡_Grote broer_! ¡Ya te dije que fue una confusión! -exclamaba la chica.

-¡_Sœur_! ¿Quieres explicarme que está pasan…?

Sin embargo, la belga ignoró por completo a su hermano menor, y, empezó a correr detrás del holandés, con el fin de apaciguarlo.

-¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A NO METERTE CON MI _ZUS_ (HERMANA), MALDITO _NOORDSE_ (NÓRDICO)! -bramaba Holanda, poseído por una furia incontrolada, mientras trataba de atrapar al pobre danés y darle la paliza de su vida.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO FUERON LAS QUE TÚ PIENSAAAAS! -argumentaba en su defensa el escandinavo, sin tener éxito, todavía llevando puestas la gabardina y la chalina del holandés, y mientras huía lo más rápido que podía de él.

Luxemburgo, por su parte, empezó a preguntarse si aquella pipa que le había regalado su hermano y que había estado fumando por la mañana contenía algo con un efecto todavía más fuerte que el del tabaco…

Fin del Flash Back.

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE, NO VOY A VOLVER A VISITAR Al LOCO DE _HOLLAND_ EN POR LO MENOS UN SIGLO! -exclamó el danés, aterrado al recordar que, ese día, Holanda logró prenderlo por la bufanda, y le dio una golpiza que no había recibido desde que participó en la Gran Guerra del Norte. Al final, Bélgica y Luxemburgo lograron separarlos, y él llegó muy maltrecho a la casa de Noruega, lloriqueando y pidiéndole que lo curara.

-_Idiot_, eso te pasa por andar por ahí haciendo bromas estúpidas… -le había regañado el noruego, muy molesto. Sin embargo, al final, sí lo atendió y hasta le permitió quedarse en su casa esa noche…

"Ahhhhhhh… _Nor_…" -suspiró el danés, asomándose al interior de la cueva. Entonces, vio a su mejor amigo todavía sentado junto a la fogata, pero ya no parecía molesto, sino… ¿algo triste?

"¿_Nor_… triste…? -se preguntó, pensando que aquello era lo más extraño del mundo.

De pronto, Suecia se paró, y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Dinamarca inmediatamente quitó la cabeza de ahí, y procuró fingir que no los había estado espiando. El sueco, sin embargo, pasó de largo junto a él y se dirigió al exterior, encendiendo una pequeña linterna que tenía a la mano, y desapareciendo entre algunos árboles. El danés alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

"¿A dónde irá?" -se preguntó-. "¡Bah! ¡Cómo si me importara! Ojalá se pierda…" -masculló para sí mismo, esbozando una sonrisa malvada ante la idea.

-Ahhhhhhhh… como sea… tengo que encontrar a alguien que quiera ser mi nuevo mejor amigo… -suspiró después de un rato, desalentado.

Entonces, empezó a barajar todas las opciones que tenía disponibles.

"¿_Østrig_ (Austria)? ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Cuando la vez pasada fui a su casa, salió _Ungarn_ (Hungría) y me persiguió con su sartén por una cuadra entera gritándome: -¡Eres una mala influencia! ¡De ninguna manera vas a enseñarle a _Ausztria_ ser un alcóholico igual que tú!- ¡Y todo porque le invité una copa de _Aalborg_ que se le subió en menos de un minuto a la cabeza!"

"Este… ¿_England_? No… él me diría: "_Norway _me cae bien, pero tú… no…" con esa cara de snob que pone a veces…"

"¿_Frankrig_ (Francia)? Tampoco… por alguna razón, me tiene pavor, y grita '¡Es el vikingo despiadado que me atacó cuándo yo era apenas un jovencito!' cada vez que me ve…"

"¿_Spanien_? Imposible… está resentido desde que le rompí esa hacha medieval que tanto adora mientras jugueteaba con ella…"

"¿_Japan_? Mmmmm… ¿qué fue que lo pasó la última vez que lo visité? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Me echó de la manera más amable en que alguien lo ha hecho hasta ahora, con las palabras: -_Su_…_sumimasen_, _Denmāku_-_san_, pero usted se ha tomado todo el _sake_ de mi reserva, así que, le suplico que abandone inmediatamente mi vivienda, ¡_o_…_onegai shimasu_…!"

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… -lloriqueó el danés, tras haber pasado un buen rato pensando y pensando-. ¡Ya se agotaron todas las alternativas! ¡Y no encuentro a nadie adecuado! -se quejó.

De pronto, vio a Suecia de regreso, con un montón de leña en los brazos, pasando por su lado e ingresando nuevamente a la cueva.

"¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Hay alguien que todavía no he considerado, y que se lleva tan mal con _Sverige _como yo! S…sin embargo… es lo único en lo cual concordamos… además, él da un poco de miedo… ¡PERO YO NO SOY NINGÚN COBARDE! Además, no es tan malo como lo pintan, ¿verdad?"

* * *

Flash Back

Un mes antes de la excursión, el danés había recibido una orden de sus superiores. De mala gana, y más por obligación que por otra cosa, tuvo que tomar un avión directo a Moscú a la mañana siguiente.

-¿H…hola? -llamó, asomándose con inusual timidez al interior de la fría y oscura casa, sin obtener respuesta alguna. De repente, las ventanas empezaron a crujir por el viento, al estilo de una película de terror.

-¿H…h…hola…? ¿H…hay alguien ahí…? -insistió, tragando saliva.

Entonces, una sombra apareció al fondo de la sala.

-¿_R_…_R_…_Rusland_? ¿Eres tú? -inquirió Dinamarca, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-_Da_… -le respondió una voz dulce y aterradora a la vez. -_Daniya_, ¿sabes lo que le hago a los mirones que andan husmeando por mi vivienda? -preguntó el ruso en tono amenazante, saliendo de la penumbra y apareciendo frente al danés con su característica sonrisa inocente.

-E…este… no… ¡pero te aseguro que yo no husmeaba! ¡Estoy aquí porque mis jefes me han mandado, y quieren que te informe sobre un asunto muy importante! -aclaro el nórdico, algo alterado.

-Ahhh… era eso… entonces supongo que no podré atarte a una silla y divertirme un poco contigo, ¿eh? -suspiró el eslavo, decepcionado.

-¡¿DIVERTIRTE?! ¿A… a… a qué te refieres exactamente? -quiso saber el danés, con una gota de sudor rodándole la frente.

-Torturarte, claro… -le respondió el más alto, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y una enorme sonrisa surcándole el rostro, mientras emanaba un aura maligna.

-¡GYAAAAAAH! -exclamó Dinamarca, aterrado-. ¡_Rusland_! ¡Das miedo!

-Jujujuju… lo sé… pero no te asustes… sólo bromeaba, ¿_da_?

-¡No estoy asustado! -mintió el danés, tratando de salvar su imagen para no parecer un cobarde-. ¡Además, yo sé defenderme! ¡Qué te quede muy claro!

-Ya lo sé, por eso no me meto contigo. Sí fueras un país pequeño e indefenso, sería muy diferente… ¡Ah! Por cierto, te invitaría un café… o un vodka… o algo por el estilo… pero ninguno de mis antiguos sirvientes está para prepararlo… o traerlo… al parecer todos se fueron… y me dejaron solo… solo… solo… -el aura maligna del ruso cambió por una deprimente, que le causó escalofríos al escandinavo.

-M…m…mira _Rusland_… la verdad es que tengo… tengo… ¡tengo una cita importante! con… con… ¡con _Norge_…! ¡Sí, eso es lo que sucede! -se excusó el nórdico, deseando alejarse lo antes posible del lado del perturbado eslavo-. ¡Debo irme pronto, o el vuelo de _Moskva_ a _Oslo_ me dejará, así que voy a decirte ahora mismo lo que tengo que decirte!

-Está bien. Soy todo oídos…

-De acuerdo… -Dinamarca se puso inusualmente serio, y respiró hondo, tratando de hallar fuerzas para tocar un tema tan delicado-. Mira _Rusland_… todos en Europa sabemos de los problemas que has tenido recientemente con tu hermana mayor, _Ukraine_…

-Así que ya se enteraron, ¿eh? Qué rápido corren las noticias en este mundo… -se lamentó Rusia, con su aura deprimente haciéndose todavía más intensa.

-S…sí… y, mi una de mis superiores quiere que sepas que mi nación está en contra de tus acciones…

-¿Mis acciones?

-_Yup_. Estás alentando a los pro-_russisk_ y colocando tropas en _Krim_ (Crimea).

-_Da_, ¿y qué con eso? -replicó el eslavo con molestia, pero sin borrar su falsa sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡_Ukraine_ es tu_ søster_, y tú quieres quitarle una parte de su territorio! ¡Lo que estás haciendo es inaceptable **(5)**! -le recriminó el danés, bastante enérgico, irritado por el cinismo del otro.

-Mira, _Dan_, tú tienes razón. _Ukraina_ es mi _sestra_, y yo sé perfectamente cómo manejo mis relaciones con ella. No necesito que un _nordicheskiy_ hipócrita venga a sermonearme sobre eso… -masculló Rusia mordazmente.

-¿Hipócrita? -farfulló el danés, ofendido.

-_Da_, hi-pó-cri-ta… Tú siempre te has llevado mal con tus hermanos, sobre todo con _Shvetsiya _(Suecia), y ambos han pasado siglos peleándose como fieras por un pedazo de territorio, como _Scania_… ¿lo vas a negar?

-¡No voy a negarlo! ¡Pero eso sucedió hace ya muchos años! ¡Ahora, los dos estamos en paz, porque _ahora_ son otros tiempos! ¡Las naciones ya no podemos estar masacrándonos unas a otras como si fuera la época medieval!

-Ohhh, _Dan_… no eras tan tonto como ya pensaba… la verdad es que puedes decir cosas realmente profundas si te lo propones ¿_da_? -lo provocó el ruso con sarcasmo.

Dinamarca hizo un esfuerzo por respirar hondo, para contenerse y no abalanzarse sobre el eslavo que ya lo empezaba a sacar de sus casillas.

"Cálmate _Dan_, cálmate… porque si te enojas, aquí se arma una masacre…" -Mira _Rusland_, lo único que vine a decirte es que desapruebo tu conducta, y que si no retiras a tus soldados de la frontera con _Ukraine_, voy a tomar represalias políticas contra ti, al igual que está haciendo toda la _EU_ (Unión Europea). Punto. Me voy… -el nórdico dio media vuelta y se disponía a abandonar la sala de Rusia, cuando este se paró delante de la puerta principal y la cerró con llave.

-No tan rápido, _Dan_… -masculló, sombrío-. Las personas que entran a mi casa no salen así de fácil, ¿_da_? -le dijo, en tono amenazante.

-Déjame de bromas, _Rusland_… Ahora, ¡quítate de la salida, o vas a conocer por qué me volví el rey del norte de Europa! -le exigió Dinamarca, alterándose un poco.

-Cálmate, cálmate _Dan_… Yo ya sé que eres peligroso... Al fin y al cabo, recibí algunos de tus maltratos cuando era sólo un niño, ¿te acuerdas?

-¡Sí me acuerdo, pero eso fue hace siglos, _dum_! ¡Ya supéralo, ¿quieres?!

-Lo haré, pero solo si tú haces algo por mí… ¡_pozhaluysta_ (por favor)! -le pidió el ruso, poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo, y acercándosele lenta y amenazadoramente.

-¡¿D…de qué estás hablando?! -replicó el escandinavo, histérico, mientras sacaba un revolver del interior de su abrigo.

-Sé uno conmigo, ¿_da_? -le susurró Rusia al oído, tras haberse colocado detrás de él en un rápido movimiento. -¡Y deja ya esa pistola! ¡La _Mat' Rossiya_ se pone nerviosa si la amenazan con un arma! -le pidió, con ingenuidad fingida, abrazándolo por la espalda tan fuerte que logró inmovilizarlo.

-¡Suéltame…! ¡SUELTAME _SKØRE KOMMUNISTISKE_ (COMUNISTA LOCO)! -le demandó el nórdico, al borde de un ataque nervioso, mientras empezaba a forcejear con él.

-Voy suponer que no escuché eso… Ahora, ¡dime que serás uno conmigo! -insistió el eslavo, empezando a sacar su lado obsesivo-perturbado.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡DÍMELO!

-¡JAMÁS!

-¡KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL, KOL! -comenzó a recitar Rusia, aterrando por completo a Dinamarca.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEEEEEEEEE! -seguía exigiendo el danés, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por liberarse, hasta que, al fin, de una patada al estómago de su captor, lo consiguió-. ¡AHORA, DAME LAS LLAVES DE LA PUERTA, Y LUEGO ALÉJATE VEINTE METROS DE MÍ! -demandó, furioso, mientras le apuntaba al ruso con su revólver en la cabeza.

-_Da_, _da_… no te alteres, _Dan_… -sonrió el eslavo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si nada estuviese pasando-. Aquí está lo que quieres…

El ruso estaba extendiéndole las llaves al escandinavo, cuando un cuchillo rozó la mano de este último, haciéndolo un corte y provocando que la pistola que sostenía cayera al piso.

-¡AUCH! ¡ME DUELE! -lloriqueó el danés, metiéndose la herida a la boca.

El ruso veía la escena con placer.

-Jujuju… dime _Dan_, ¿a qué sabe tu sangre? -le preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se pasaba la lengua alrededor de los labios.

-¡Cállate, sádico…! -chilló el escandinavo, adolorido.

-Jujuju… mejor yo mismo la pruebo, ¿qué te parece? -le propuso, acercándosele y tomándole con fuerza la mano herida.

-¡Qué rayos haces! ¡SUÉLTAME! -demandó el nórdico, tratando de agacharse y recoger su arma.

-_Dan_, no te hagas el difícil, o voy a lastimarte más… -le amenazó el ruso, pateando lejos la pistola y sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Rayos… -tragó saliva el danés, sintiéndose en desventaja sin su revólver a la mano.

-Ahora, déjame saborearte… -pidió el eslavo, acercando la mano del danés a sus labios.

-¡GYAAAAAAH! ¡AUXILIO! -vociferó Dinamarca, en vano.

La boca del ruso estaba a menos de un centímetro de la herida sangrante del danés, cuando un segundo cuchillo le rozó la cara y lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Al voltearse, ambos vieron a la hermana menor del eslavo parada frente a ellos.

-Tú… tú… ¡_Rasija_, tú estás engañándome con alguien más! -vociferó la mujer, histérica.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Es _Belarus_! ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -chilló el ruso, pasando de victimario cruel a niño indefenso en sólo un instante. -¡_DANIYA_, AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEE! -le suplicó al nórdico, escondiéndose detrás de él.

-¡Oye, oye _russisk_! ¡Eres patético! -le recriminó el escandinavo al eslavo-. ¡Es solo tu hermana! ¡Contrólala, _danmit_!

-¡No puedoooooo! ¡TÚ NO SABES DE LO QUE ES ELLA CAPAZ! ¡CONTRÓLALA TÚÚÚÚÚ! -lloriqueó Rusia, como cachorrito desamparado.

-Está bien… -refunfuñó el danés, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo-. ¡Oye, tú, _Hviderusland _(Bielorrusia)! ¡No puedes andar por ahí lanzando cuchillos como si nad… GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -chilló, viendo como una tercera daga voló por su lado.

-¡TÚ NO ME DAS ÓRDENES A MÍ, MALDITO _UBLIUDOK_, Y MENOS DESPUÉS DE HABER TRATADO DE ROBAR EL AMOR DE MI _BRAT_! -bramó la rubia, fuera de sí.

-¿Robar el amor de tu _brat_? ¡ESO NI PENSARLO! ¡Tú estás confundida y…!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡AHORA… AHORA TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE SE SIENTE SER DESPELLADO POR UNA MUJER, MALDITO _NIAŠČASNY_! -la bielorrusa sacó los siete cuchillos extras que tenía guardados en sus medias, y se abalanzó como una fiera poseída sobre el tembloroso escandinavo. -¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡GYAAAH! ¡_Rusland_! ¡Dijiste que vivías solo! -chilló el nórdico.

-¡Vivo solo, pero ella siempre se aparece sin previo aviso! -lloriqueó el ruso, hecho una gelatina de pies a cabeza-. ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!

-¡UTILIZA TU LLAVE PARA ABRIR LA MALDITA PUERTA Y HUYAMOS!

-¡DA! -el eslavo estaba por obedecer, cuando un cuarto cuchillo le rozó la mano y le hizo soltar las llaves al piso. La rubia, apareciendo súbitamente, las pateó lejos.

-¡_GYAH_! ¡_RUSLAND_! ¡TÚ HERMANA UTILIZA TUS MISMOS MÉTODOS, PERO ES DIEZ VECES MÁS SALVAJE QUE TÚ!

-¡YA LO SÉ! ¿Y AHORA QUÉ HACEMOS?

-¡NO LO SÉ!

-¡BLIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -la eslava se abalanzó sobre sus dos presas, esbozando una sonrisa psicópata. -¿YA SE QUIEREN IR? ¡TODAVÍA ME QUEDAN SEIS CUCHILLOS MÁS, MALDITOS _UBLIUDOK_! ¡VOY A CLAVARTE TRES A TI, MALDITO _DANIJA_, POR HABERTE ACERCADO MÁS DE UN METRO A MI _BRAT_! ¡Y LOS OTROS TRES A TI, _RASIJA, _POR HABERLO PERMITIDO! ¡BIAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA_!_

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -exclamaron el ruso y el danés, sintiéndose acorralados. Entonces, se abrazaron mutuamente y empezaron a pedir sus últimos deseos.

Mientras tanto, Lituania apareció en la fachada del ruso, trayendo consigo un pastel.

"_Baltarusija_ no está en su casa… eso quiere decir que está en la del señor _Rusija_…" -pensaba el ojiverde, con la sonrisa propia de un chiquillo enamorado. -Bu…buenos días, _Baltarusija… _hoy te ves hermosa -empezó a practicar en voz alta lo que diría-. Este pastel es para…

De repente, escuchó varios golpes en la puerta de la casa. Estaba por acercarse a inspeccionar, cuando…

¡BLUM!

Cuando la puerta se vino abajo, y Dinamarca salió huyendo, despavorido, con Rusia detrás de él.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ESA MUJER ESTA LOCAAAAAAA! -chillaba el nórdico, cuando un cuchillo le rozó la oreja-. ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -se alejó, aterrado.

-¡_LITVA_…! ¡NO SÉ PARA QUE HAS VENIDO A VERME… PERO VOY A ESTAR FUERA TODO EL DIA…! ¡REGRESA MÁS TARDE…! ¡_DO SVIDANIYA…_! -se despidió el agitado ruso, desapareciendo también en la distancia.

-¿Eh? -fue la lógica pregunta que se hizo el confundido lituano. De repente, giró la cabeza y vio a una tercera persona cruzar la puerta-. ¡_Baltarusija_! -exclamó, esbozando una feliz sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡Hoy te ves hermosa! ¡Este pastel es par…! -sin embargo, no pudo completar la frase, porque la bielorrusa no solo pasó frente a él ignorándolo, sino que además le estampó su pastel en la cara.

-¡_BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_! ¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS? ¡TODAVÍA ME QUEDA UN CUCHILLO, Y VOY A CLAVÁRTELO EN EL TRASERO SI ESTÁS HUYENDO A LA FRONTERA CON _UKRAINA_! ¡ELLA TE ODIA! ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE PREFIERES A ESA MALDITA TRAIDORA ANTES QUE A MÍ, EEEEEH…?! -bramó la chica, mientras corría a toda velocidad detrás del eslavo.

-…pa…ra… ti… -balbuceó el ojiverde, con la cara llena de chantillí, mientras veía a la rubia alejarse. -Bu…bueno… al menos me dejó esto como recuerdo- musitó, recogiendo el cuchillo que la bielorrusa le había arrojado al danés, y que yacía en el piso. -¡Qué feliz soy…! -suspiró, lleno de felicidad, y con la daga abrazada a su pecho.

Fin del flash back

* * *

-¡NI HABLAAAAR! Quizás podría soportar al loco de _Rusland_ como último recurso… pero tener que ser víctima de los celos de su hermana… ¡ESO JAMÁS, JAMÁS Y JAMÁS! -aseguró el danés, tembloroso, recordando que, ese día, tuvo que derribar de una patada la puerta principal de la casa del eslavo para poder huir de la furia de la bielorrusa.

-¡BUAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Es inútil! Al parecer, los únicos capaces de aguantar mi manera de ser y mi carácter… ¡SON ELLOS…! -lloriqueó, mientras pensaba en sus cuatro hermanos que permanecían al interior de la cueva-. Y, sobre todo, _Nor_… él dirá que me odia y me maltratará siempre, pero sé que en el fondo me quiere… al fin y al cabo, es mi mejor amigo… -susurró, melancólico-. ¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡AHORA MISMO, VOY A ENTRAR A ESTA CUEVA Y HABLAR CON ESE _NORSK_! -exclamó de pronto, muy decidido, mientras se ponía de pie-. ¡VOY A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CON ÉL, Y A PEDIRLE QUE ME PERDO… ¿EH?! -sin embargo, paró en seco al oír a Finlandia, ¿alzando la voz? -¿Eh? -se preguntó, mientras se asomaba al interior de la cueva, sorprendido.

-¿ME PREGUNTAS QUÉ ME PASA? ¿ACASO TIENES MALA MEMORIA? ¿YA NO TE ACUERDAS DE LO QUE ME HICISTE _ESE_ DÍA?

¿Qué el impasible finlandés alzara la voz? Eso era extraño. Sin embargo, todavía peor era el hecho de que la persona a la cual se dirigía con tanta seguridad era…

-¿_Sverige_?

Sí, el finlandés le alzaba la voz al sueco…

-_F_…_Fin_… ¿de qué día estás hablando? -musitó Suecia, frío por la reacción de Finlandia

-¡ESTOY HABLANDO DEL DÍA EN QUE ME DISTE LA ESPALDA, MALDITO _RUOTSALAINEN_ (SUECO)!

-¿Q…qué rayos significa eso? -balbuceó Dinamarca, incrédulo.

* * *

**(1)** La **Guerra de Invierno** (en finés Talvisota, en ruso Zimnyaya Voyna) estalló cuando la Unión Soviética atacó Finlandia el 30 de noviembre de 1939, tres meses después del inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Stalin había esperado conquistar el país entero, con una victoria aplastante para finales de ese mismo año y sin encontrar resistencia alguna de parte de Finlandia. Sin embargo, se equivocó, ya que la guerra, en resumen, fue un desastre militar para la Unión Soviética, cuyo ejército, que era abrumadoramente más grande y mejor preparado (1 millón de soldados, 6.500 tanques y 4.000 aviones en total), fue completamente humillado por los defensores fineses (en abismal desventaja con 150.000 soldados, 400 tanques viejos y unos 180 aviones en total), al mando del brillante Mariscal Mannerheim, que logró organizarlos eficazmente en guerrillas. Finlandia aguantó hasta marzo de 1940, cuando se firmó un tratado de paz cediendo cerca del 10% del territorio finés (incluyendo el Istmo de Carelia) y el 20% de su capacidad industrial a la Unión Soviética. Sin embargo, se salvó de ser anexada (como sí ocurrió con Lituania, Letonia y Estonia). Además, la reputación militar de la Unión Soviética quedó por los suelos -ya que, siendo tan fuerte, no pudo vencer a un país mucho más pequeño-. Las pérdidas fueron de 250.000 caídos rusos frente a los 25.000 caídos fineses, 3500 tanques rusos frente a los 30 tanques fineses y 500 aviones rusos frente a los 60 aviones fineses que fueron derribados. No se dejen engañar por su apariencia, señores… Fin-san puede ser muy aguerrido y valiente si lo hacen enojar… hasta el punto de clavar palizas a rusos psicópatas y abusivos que se meten con su soberanía… O.o

**(2)** Suecia sí envió a 8000 soldados voluntarios al inicio de la guerra. Sin embargo, a última hora cambió de opinión y estos fueron retirados abruptamente del frente, muriendo sólo 33 en las pocas horas que lucharon. Además, un tercio de los pilotos suecos se ofrecieron, pero no se les permitió ir y se les bajó el rango.

Por otro lado, el 13 de febrero de 1940, tras haber aguantado casi dos meses y medio, Finlandia se vio finalmente rodeado por Rusia. Entonces, el canciller finés viajó a Suecia a solicitar ayuda inmediata, pero los suecos se negaron. Al verse sin el apoyo de nadie, Finlandia finalmente tuvo que ceder y firmó un acuerdo de paz que, sin embargo, significó la pérdida del 10% de su territorio en manos soviéticas.

Esta falta de solidaridad sueca causó animosidad entre los finlandeses y los suecos, que aún hoy en día aseguran que si Suecia hubiera apoyado a Finlandia desde el inicio, tal vez la Unión Soviética nunca hubiera atacado. Qué penita me da por los dos… :(

**(3)** En 2007, los gobiernos de Alemania y Dinamarca acordaron la construcción del que será el puente más largo de Europa (19 kilómetros de longitud) y que unirá a ambos países. Se ha previsto que quedará completo para finales de esta década. Himaruya-sensei ya trató este tema en una de sus tiras, cuando Dinamarca va y le dice al alemán: "¡ALEMANIA… CONSTRUYAMOS UN PUENTE… PUENTE, PUENTE, PUENTE, PUENTE PUENTE, PUENTE…!", o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien… ese danés es un lokillo… XD

**(4) **Pues sí, me refería al partido entre Holanda y Dinamarca que tuvo lugar durante el Mundial de Fútbol del 2010,cuando ambos estaban en el grupo "E", y que el neerlandés ganó 2 a 0… Bueno, Dan será bueno en muchas cosas, pero tiene que admitir que Holanda-san es mejor que él en materia de fútbol xD…

-Y yo soy mejor que los dos juntos… -asegura Alemania, mientras pasa delante de mí, con su copa recién ganada en la mano…

"Es un presumido… pero tiene razón…" -pienso yo, mientras lo veo alejarse…

Jajajajaja, ya basta! xD

**(5)** En marzo del presente año, la primera ministra danesa, Helle Thorning-Scmidt, decidió promover "sanciones políticas" contra Rusia para enviarle "una señal muy clara" de que su acción militar en la Península de Crimea era "inaceptable". De cualquier manera, al final Crimea sí fue anexada :/

* * *

**Aves de papel:** Gracias por tus cometarios, en verdad me dan ánimos :')! Jajajaja, lo sé, lo sé, me explayé demasiado con el rollo de las personalidades de Fin-san, pero no pude evitarlo :/ Pues ya viste, Dan-san sí tuvo su aparición estelar (aunque recibiendo bullying por parte de otros países, pero bueno…) Jajajaja, tus PDs son graciosos, eres una lokilla, en el buen sentido de la palabra (yo tmbn lo soy xD). Eres tsundere y bipolar? Porque yo sí lo soy, jajaja BD (= que Islandia-san). Comenta pronto, me encantan tus reviews, y mientras más largos, mejor! Saludos :)

**kusajishi-chiru:** Hola otra vez! Gracias por tu review! Sí, a mí también me gusta la relación que existe entre Dinamarca y Noruega, se parece a la relación que yo tenía con mi mejor amiga (ella era como Dinamarca -la extrovertida que siempre llegaba a mi casa sin previo aviso- y yo como Noruega -la seria que le hacía bullying pero aun así la quería… jajajaja broma-… xD). No te preocupes, las peleas entre los personajes tienen que ver con la trama, y la relación entre los cinco irá evolucionando a medida que avance la historia. Saludos!

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo… ¡pelea entre Fin-san y Su-san! :O

No, no es que sea mala, todo tiene que ver con la trama (todo está fríamente calculado, xD, broma).

A sí, incluí el problema entre Rusia y Ucrania (una lástima). Como es bastante conocido, no profundicé en detalles.

Gracias por sus reviews y sus críticas constructivas. Sé que tal vez no venga al caso, pero estoy pasando por la conocida depresión post mundial :( y sus comentarios me suben el ánimo (yo y mi chantaje emocional) xD

Saludos!


	9. Lazos rotos

Disclaimer: Hetalia NO me pertenece... ya lo entendieron desde el primer capítulo, ¿verdad? No sé para qué sigo poniendo esto…

* * *

Hi! Aquí el nuevo capítulo! Perdonen la demora, hubieron mil cosas que pasaron por mi vida, pero al fin pude terminarlo. Lean y comenten! :D

* * *

-¿De qué día estás hablando? -quiso saber Suecia, confundido por la agresiva actitud del finés-. Que yo recuerde, nunca te he dado la espalda -le aseguró, tajante.

-¡Vaya, así que además de amnésico, eres cínico! ¿Ya no te acuerdas del 13 de febrero de 1940, cuando fui a pedirte ayuda durante la _Talsiviota_, y tú te negaste? -le recriminó mordazmente Finlandia, enfrentándolo directamente a los ojos.

El sueco se quedó mudo. No esperaba que su mejor amigo sacara justo esa fecha a colación.

-¿Qué te pasa _Ruotsi_? ¿Acaso al fin has recordado? ¿Ahora sí puedes entender de qué estoy hablando? -insistió el más bajo con rudeza.

-F…Fin… yo… yo… yo… Yo creí que ya te habías olvidado de eso… -musitó Suecia, nervioso, desviando la mirada.

-¿En serio lo esperabas? -replicó Finlandia, incrédulo, para luego esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica-. Claro… eso tiene sentido… ¡porque tú siempre me has considerado como un país sumiso y temeroso, al cual puedes intimidar y manipular a tu antojo, mientras que yo tengo que conformarme con "olvidar" todo lo que me haces, ¿verdad?!

-Mph… -gruñó el sueco, algo ofuscado-. Eso no es verdad… tú lo sabes bien… -farfulló.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Y ahora, escucha mis argumentos! ¡Yo he estado a tu lado y te apoyado en innumerables guerras por más de tres siglos, así que lo mínimo que podía esperar era que tú te pusieras de mi lado en una sola ocasión, en una guerra crucial por la lucha por mi soberanía! ¡¿Dónde estaba mi mejor amigo cuándo más lo necesitaba?! ¡¿Acaso tienes alguna razón válida que justifique tu traición, _Ruotsi_?! -vociferó el finlandés, fuera de sí.

-Mph… -se limitó a replicar Suecia, agachando la cabeza, culpable, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-¡No respondes, ¿verdad?! ¿Será que el verdadero motivo por el cual no me apoyaste fue para evitar mancharte las manos o dañar tu reputación? Si _Venäjä_ me hacía trizas, o si perdía mi autonomía, o si yo desaparecía para siempre del mapa…. nada de eso era tan importante comparado con conservar tu neutralidad, ¿verdad? -le reclamó el finés al sueco, con un frenesí tal que no era propio de él.

-Grrr… -el más alto, por su parte, estaba cada vez más tenso. No sólo le frustraba su incapacidad para darle a Finlandia una explicación coherente, sino que además le irritaba la repentina rudeza del más bajo.

-¡¿No vas a decirme nada?! ¡Estoy hablándote de un tema delicado, ¿y tengo que aceptar simplemente tus gruñidos como contestación?!

-Mph… claro que no… es que estás gritándome tan fuerte que no me dejas pensar con claridad… -fue lo único que pudo alegar el sueco en su defensa, mientras se masajeaba las sienes sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Es… es en serio? ¡Nuestra amistad pende de un hilo, ¿y eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir?!

-Mph…

-Esto es inaceptable… -masculló el finés, habiendo llegado al límite de su tolerancia-¿Sabes, _Ruotsi_? Realmente creí que te disculparías, que dirías que no fue tu intención hacerme daño y que tratarías de hacer las paces conmigo… pero sin duda me equivoqué… ¿Sabes otra cosa más? Ya estoy harto de tu inexpresividad, de tu insensibilidad y de esa mirada tan fría que tienes… en resumen, ¡ya estoy cansado de ti! -le reprochó a Suecia, con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-¿A sí? Pues yo no creí que fueras tan rencoroso… -replicó Suecia, con un dejo de decepción-. Además, si no me soportas, ¿por qué sigues a mi lado?

-¡Porque soy un _idiootti_! ¡Pero eso se acabó! ¡Desde ahora, tú te olvides de que alguna vez te llamé _ystävä_ (amigo), ¿de acuerdo?! -sentenció Finlandia, iracundo.

-Mph… estás exagerando _Finland_… No… no puedes sacrificar nuestra amistad por algo que pasó hace más de setenta años… -alegó el sueco, tratando en vano de arreglar la situación.

-¡Claro que puedo, y ya lo hice! ¡Ahora, déjame en paz! -exclamó el finlandés, mientras empujó a Suecia a un lado. Entonces, furioso, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva, ante la vista de unos incrédulos Islandia y Noruega, que no dijeron nada. -¡Y ni siquiera pienses en seguirme, ¿te ha quedado claro?! -le exigió al sueco, antes de salir al exterior.

-Mph… ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo…-farfulló Suecia, tras salir de su shock inicial, parado todavía en el mismo lugar, inmóvil.

* * *

Dinamarca, al ver al finlandés acercarse hacia donde se encontraba, se hizo el disimulado, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada.

Sin embargo, el más bajo sencillamente pasó por su lado, y, una vez afuera, empezó a patear la nieve y a maldecir en su idioma. De repente, se dio cuenta de la presencia del mayor.

-¿Escuchaste y viste todo lo que acaba de pasar, verdad? -le preguntó, ofuscado.

-Eh… yo bueno… yo… -balbuceó el danés, atónito por la inusual actitud del otro, sin saber exactamente qué responderle.

-¡Arrggg! ¡Ya, no importa! ¡Sólo muévete, ¿quieres?! -demandó.

Dinamarca, algo intimidado, obedeció de inmediato y le hizo un lugar al finés a su costado.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, durante el cual Finlandia, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada tensa, echaba chispas y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles entre dientes.

El danés, por su parte, se limitaba a mirarlo de reojo mientras se debatía internamente entre hablarle o quedarse callado.

-O…oye Fin… -se atrevió a decir después de un rato.

-¿Qué? -replicó el finés con rudeza, molesto porque el otro lo había sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

-Este… este… tú… tú… ¡¿TÚ QUIERES UN TRAGO DE _ØL _(CERVEZA)?! –le propuso de pronto, con una gran sonrisa, mientras sacaba una lata de cerveza del interior de su abrigo.

-¿Eh…? O…oye… ¿dónde rayos conseguiste eso? -preguntó el finés, mirando con sorpresa la bebida.

-¡En un supermercado de mi país, es obvio, _dum_! -le respondió el danés, con algo de sarcasmo.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Yo me refería a cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido hasta ahora, cuando una botella de cerveza no te dura ni cinco minutos!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh…! ¡Pues es que traje muchas! -señaló Dinamarca, abriendo su abrigo de par en par y mostrándole a Finlandia la docena de latas de cerveza que tenía en el interior.

-¡OYE! ¡S…SON DEMASIADAS! -exclamó el menor, algo histérico.

-¡Ya lo sé, pero tenía que traer suficientes "provisiones" para sobrevivir el trayecto, ¿entiendes?

-Te entiendo. Yo también traje mi botella de _vodka_, pero cierto _ruotsalainen_ me la confiscó injustamente… -masculló el finés, resentido.

-Ahhhh… acerca de eso… -balbuceó el danés, buscando una manera de abordar el delicado tema.

-¿Qué? -replicó el finés, incómodo.

-Estoooo… estooo… estooo… ¿por qué no te tomas un trago de _øl_ y luego hablamos con más tranquilidad? -propuso Dinamarca, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tsk… ya qué… da igual… -espetó Finlandia, arrebatándole la lata al mayor, abriéndola sin la menor delicadeza y tomándosela de un solo trago.

-Vaya… ya veo por qué siempre competimos por ser el país más bebedor de la región… -farfulló el danés, mientras observaba atónito a su amigo.

-Mmmm… me gusta tu _olut_… es buena…. -señaló el finés, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-¡Pues claro que lo es! -exclamó el danés, con una gran sonrisa, dándole un par de palmaditas al menor en la espalda.

Una vez que el ambiente se hubo relajado, Dinamarca aprovechó para hablar sobre la reciente discusión del finés con el sueco.

-O…oye _Fin_… no quisiera decírtelo de este modo, pero sí que te desconocí hace un momento…

-O tal vez es que nunca me conociste lo suficiente…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esa respuesta tan profunda?

-Nada.

-¡Ya en serio, _Finland_! ¡Estás extraño! ¡Primero le gritas a _Sverige_ en la cara, luego dices cosas extrañas y ahora tienes una actitud cool que no es propia de ti! ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Es que el fin del mundo está tan cerca cómo dicen? -vociferó el danés, perturbado por el comportamiento del otro.

-Deja de decir tonterías -replicó el finlandés-. Después del disparo que me diste, un mal recuerdo… muchos malos recuerdos, para ser más exacto, vinieron a mi mente. Eso es todo…

-O…oye… ¿q…quieres decir que… está actuando así por culpa del disparo que te di? -preguntó Dinamarca, con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Algo así… pero no precisamente…el punto es que…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE OCURRIÓ LO MISMO QUE A ESAS PERSONAS QUE CAMBIAN RADICALMENTE DE PERSONALIDAD DESPUÉS DE SUFRIR UN EVENTO TRAUMÁTICO! ¡TE JURO QUE ESA NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! ¡PERDÓNAME Y POR FAVOR, REGRESA A SER COMO ERAS ANTES! ¡QUIERO DE VUELTA A MI _LILLEBROR_ TIERNO, SONRIENTE Y AMABLE! ¡BUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -empezó a lloriquear el danés, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a un irritado finés.

-¡TE DIGO QUE ESO NO FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ! ¡AHORA SUÉLTAME! -exigió el menor, empujando al danés a un lado.

-P…pero _Fin_…

-¡Yo siempre he sido así! ¡Que nunca lo haya exteriorizado es muy diferente! Ahora, por favor deja de hacer tanto drama…

-¡Pero _Fin_! ¡En todo caso, yo fui el que hizo detonar tu lado oscuro! ¡Me siento culpable! ¡Por favor, perdóname! -suplicó Dinamarca.

-¿Entonces, simplemente quieres que te perdone?

-¡_YUP _(SÍ)!

-Está bien, te perdono.

-¡Pero _Fin_, ya te dije que no fue mi intenci… ¿eh? ¿Me… me perdonas?! -preguntó el danés, incrédulo.

-_Joo_ (sí)…

-¿Así de fácil?

-_Joo_…

-¡¿Después de que te desangré y de que te causé dolor innecesario?! -insistió Dinamarca.

-Oye _Tanska_, ¿quieres que te disculpe, o no?

-Bueno… sí…

-Entonces acepta mi perdón, y por favor, cierra la boca…

-E…está bien… es que… es que en la mañana pusiste como condición que yo le pidiera primero perdón a _Sverige_… y ahora me disculpas así de fácil… es algo difícil de entender, ¿sabes…?

-Ya lo sé. Lo que pasa es que estaba delirado, y no pensé bien lo que dije. Ahora, me he dado cuenta de que _Ruotsi_ te provocó primero, y de que tu intención no fue dispararme a mí, así que no tengo por qué tomármelo personal. En resumen, no tengo razones válidas para estar enojado contigo...

-Pe…pero… yo te grité… y te lastimé el brazo también, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, y lo hiciste porque estabas fuera de tus cabales. Descuida, yo ya sé que eres un _idiootti _impulsivo y colérico que se deja llevar por su ira. Además, fue mi culpa, por defender a _Ruotsi_. Debí dejar que le dieras una buena golpiza… -masculló el finés, sombrío.

-O…oye _Finland_… es extraño que tú digas eso…

-Tal vez lo sea… pero es la verdad. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que él, en verdad, jamás mereció mi amistad…

El danés se quedó callado ante las palabras del finés.

-¿Recordaste la _Vinterkrigen_ (Guerra de Invierno), verdad?

-_J_…_joo_… y ahora entiendo con claridad el rencor que tú sientes hacia _Ruotsi_...

El danés se quedó mirando un buen rato al inusualmente sombrío finés.

Luego asomó la cabeza al interior de la cueva, y vio a Noruega parado junto a la fogata, hablando con Suecia.

-_F_…_Fin_…

-¿Um?

-¿Realmente crees que valga la pena sacrificar una amistad que ha durado siglos… por culpa del orgullo…? -preguntó Dinamarca, algo melancólico.

Finlandia se quedó callado, frunció el ceño, y apretó los labios.

-Sólo sé que si alguien demuestra no ser digno de ti, tampoco merece tu amistad… -dijo al fin, después de un rato.

Dinamarca entonces, lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Sabes, Finland? No me llevo bien con Sverige y nunca se me ocurriría ponerme de su lado… pero no puedo negar que entre ustedes dos hay una amistad única y una química enorme. ¿Tú crees que sea lógico sacrificar todo eso… por algo que paso hace casi setenta años? -pregunto Dinamarca, con mucha seriedad.

-¿E…eh? ¿Por qué dices de pronto cosas como esas? No es propio de ti… - señaló Finlandia, algo extrañado.

-¡Porque, _dum_ y todo, soy su hermano mayor, y mi labor como tal es ser maduro y dar consejos sabios cuando la situación lo requiere, es decir, casi nunca! ¡Además, no puedo dejar que dos de mis hermanos menores se distancian por una razón tan injustificada como esa! ¡Ahora, Fin, tú debes entrar, disculpar a Sve por lo que te hizo, y recuperar tu relación con él!

El finés guardó silencio, pensativo.

-L…lo haré… solo si tú entras y le pides perdón a _Norja_…

-¿Eh? ¿A N_orge_?

-_Joo_. Tú eres el _vanhin veli_ (hermano mayor), y debes darme el ejemplo…

-¡E…está bien! ¡Después de todo, tenía pensado hacerlo desde hace rato!

El danés se levantó, giró y estaba por ingresar a la cueva, cuando se topó con el noruego en la entrada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente un largo rato, Dinamarca con expresión de sorpresa, y Noruega con su gesto vacío de siempre, pero una ligera chispa de enfado brillándole en los ojos.

-_No_…_Nor_… tú… tú te me adelantaste… yo… yo estaba por entrar a verte… -musitó el danés.

-Mmmm… -replicó el noruego, como si no le importara-. Me da igual. Yo no venía a verte a ti…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces, qué otra cosa viniste a hacer aquí afuera?!

-A hablar con _Fin_. Quítate de mi camino -espetó Noruega con rudeza, mientras empujaba al mayor a un lado.

-Espera, _Nor_… -insistió Dinamarca, mientras sujetaba al noruego del brazo derecho-. Tenemos que hablar…

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar… ahora, suéltame… -exigió Noruega, molesto.

-¡Claro que tenemos de qué! ¡Tú y yo hemos sido amigos por más de mil años! ¡Sé qué hoy día me pasé de la raya, pero no podemos dejar que eso ponga fin a nuestra relación! ¡Nor, debes perdonarme!

-Ikke (no) -respondió el noruego, tajante.

-Pe…pero Nor… -lloriqueó el danés. ¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya estoy harto de ti, y no quiero volver a ver tu cara. Por otro lado, no tengo la obligación de discúlpate. Que te quede muy claro eso...

-Está bien, no estás obligado… ¡pero entonces, hazlo por piedad! ¡No tengo otro amigo cómo tú! ¡Por favor, te necesito a mi lado para que me digas lo _idiot_ que soy, para que me golpees cuando digo estupideces y para que me lleves a casa sobre tu espalda cuando me emborracho demasiado! ¡Por favor Nor! ¡No puedo sobrevivir sin ti!

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de actuar como una fiera enloquecida. Ahora ya no hay remedio. Y déjame decirte algo más: yo nunca te consideré realmente mi amigo. Tú eres el que siempre está detrás de mí, acabando con mi paciencia, pero eso no quiere decir que entre tú y yo haya algo especial…

-_Nor_… no digas eso…

-Lo digo porque es la verdad… Ahora, si realmente valoras lo tolerante que he sido contigo durante todos estos años, me harás el enorme favor de no volverme a hablar nunca, a menos que sea por un asunto estrictamente necesario. _Takk_, _bror_, y adiós…

Tras decir esto con toda la frialdad del mundo, el noruego se liberó con rudeza del agarre de Dinamarca y prosiguió hacia Finlandia, parándose frente a él.

El danés se quedó parado junto a la entrada de la cueva, inmóvil, con las lágrimas cristalizadas en los ojos. Las palabras de Noruega realmente le habían dolido.

El finés estaba algo sorprendido. El noruego siempre había sido cruel con Dinamarca, pero nunca de la manera que acababa de presenciar.

-_Finland_… -susurró el noruego-. Tienes que perdonar a _Sverige_… -le instó, casi ordenándole, con mucha firmeza.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Finlandia, entre sorprendido y ofuscado.

-Que perdones a _Sve_. Él te quiere y tu resentimiento le está haciendo daño. Además, la _Vinterkrigen_ ocurrió hace ya muchos años. No puedes seguir enojado por algo como eso…

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Además, tú no tienes la autoridad moral para exigirme nada! -replicó el finés, muy enojado.

-¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió el noruego, algo confundido.

-¡No te hagas el desentendido _Norja_! ¡Me refiero a _Tanska_! ¡Él ya te ha pedido disculpas sinceras en dos ocasiones en lo que va de este día, y tú no has querido perdonarlo… y sin embargo me presionas para que yo disculpe a _Ruotsi_, que no me pedido ni una sola disculpa aun teniendo más de setenta años para hacerlo! ¡De ninguna manera voy a hacerlo!

-¿Me estás diciendo hipócrita? -preguntó Noruega, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Yo no te he llamado así… pero tal vez haya sido tu conciencia, ¿no crees? -replicó Finlandia mordazmente.

-Mhhhhh… -gruñó el noruego, de manera similar a como lo hacía Suecia, sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras del finlandés. Sin embargo, decidió ya no seguir discutiendo con él, admitiendo en el fondo que el otro tenía razón.

-Está bien _Finland_… no puedo obligarte a nada… al fin y al cabo, si sigues mi consejo o no es tu problema… -masculló Noruega, dándole la espalda a Finlandia y disponiéndose a entrar nuevamente en la cueva. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se topó otra vez con Dinamarca y su mirada cargada de culpa y arrepentimiento.

-Entonces, ¿nunca vas a perdonarme? -insistió el danés, teniendo por algún motivo la sensación de que esa era la última oportunidad que tenía para salvar su relación con el menor.

Noruega hizo un esfuerzo enorme por ocultar la lástima por Dinamarca que empezaba a brotar en su interior y que, unida a las recientes palabras del finés, habían despertado en él el impulso de perdonarlo.

-"No… esta vez tengo que enseñarle que lo que hace tiene consecuencias… de lo contrario, volverá a _portarse_ así en otra ocasión y alguien más saldrá herido igual que ahora… o tal vez todavía peor…" -pensó el noruego, apretando los puños con fuerza, resuelto a apagar esa chispa de emociones que se habían encendido dentro de él. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, le lanzó al danés una mirada que decía: "Sí. Se acabó todo. Te dije que no me hablarás. Hasta nunca."

Entonces, sin más ni más, dejó al danés parado afuera, en shock, y se dirigió hacia la fogata, al interior de la cueva, donde ya estaban sentados Islandia y Suecia.

-"¿Quién actúa ahora como Island, ocultando sus sentimientos?" -pensó el noruego, algo avergonzado, pero sin exteriorizarlo, mientras se acomodaba junto a sus dos hermanos.

-¿Y… que pasó? -preguntó el sueco, algo expectante.

-Lo siento, _Sverige_. _Finland_ se resiste a perdonarte. He fallado… -susurró el noruego, con un ligero gesto de derrota.

-Mph… -Suecia agachó la cabeza, desolado, pero sin expresarlo abiertamente-. Descuida _Norge_. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. _Tack_…

-Lo sé… y también he castigado al principal responsable de todo esto -masculló Noruega, mientras se giraba y miraba de reojo a Dinamarca, que permanecía todavía en el mismo lugar de antes, con gesto desconsolado.

-Mph… -soltó el sueco, al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¡_Nore_! ¡Acaso no vas a perdonar a _Den_! -exclamó Islandia, algo histérico.

-No…-respondió el noruego, simple y llanamente-. Se lo merece…

-¡Pero _Nore_! ¡Ya le diste una buena lección! ¡Míralo! ¡Está arrepentido! -insistió el islandés, señalando al danés.

-Está fingiendo. Siempre hace lo mismo. Ya me cansé…

-¡Pero _Nore_!

-He dicho que no… y no lo haré… -dictaminó Noruega, con mucha firmeza-. Si quieres perdonarlo tú, pues hazlo. Y si _Sve_ quiere hacerlo, tampoco me importa… pero yo no lo haré. Punto…

-Yo tampoco pienso perdonarlo… -informó Suecia, resentido.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos…! -exclamó el islandés, incrédulo e indignado por la actitud del sueco y del noruego.

-¿Qué? -respondieron los dos mayores al unísono, emanado auras todavía más escalofriantes que en la tarde.

-¡AH! ¡Na…nada! -respondió el menor, algo intimidado. Entonces, lanzó un suspiro de resignación y giró la cabeza para ver a Dinamarca, descubriendo que ya había desaparecido de la entrada de la cueva. -_Ég er hryggur _(lo siento), _Den_, pero tú te lo buscaste… -susurró, apenado.

* * *

Afuera, el danés había vuelto a sentarse junto al finlandés, pero esta vez, era el mayor quien traía una expresión deprimente.

-_Ta_…_Tanska_… ¿estás bien? -preguntó Finlandia, preocupado por Dinamarca, que permanecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y se veía inusualmente decaído, con la mirada fija en suelo.

-Déjame en paz, _Fin_… -respondió este, con la voz quebrada.

-Pe…pero _Ta_… ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Dejarme solo…

El finés, aunque al principio algo sorprendido, trató de ponerse en el lugar del danés, y se dio cuenta de que eso mismo era lo que él había querido hace un momento, después de pelarse con Suecia. Estar a solas para asimilar la tristeza y el dolor por la ruptura de una amistad que había durado siglos…

Y, en el caso de Dinamarca, era todavía peor. El danés siempre había sido muy orgulloso, y de ninguna manera quería que nadie, ni siquiera Finlandia, lo viera en ese estado.

El finés se dio cuenta de todo eso y, procurando ser considerado, se puso de pie, dispuesto a ingresar al interior de la cueva. Pero, de pronto, recordó que no podía hacerlo, porque Suecia ya estaba adentro…

-"¡BAH! ¿Y por qué tengo yo que exiliarme por culpa de ese sueco? ¡Qué salga él a congelarse aquí afuera si le molesta mi presencia, que yo no pienso hacerlo" -se dijo para sus adentros, molesto.

Finlandia había avanzado un poco, cuando de repente escuchó un par de gemidos, que luego se convirtieron en sollozos. Al girarse, no pudo creer lo que veía…

-_Ta_…_Tanska_… ¿e…estás… estás llorando…? -preguntó, al ver al danés sumido en un mar de llanto.

El finés se quedó frío por la impresión. En los casi ochocientos años que lo conocía, no había visto a Dinamarca nunca, nunca soltar ni una lágrima por nada ni por nadie.

-_Ta_…_Tanska_ -susurró, con lástima.

-Nosotros… nosotros nos conocemos desde que éramos niños… hemos pasado casi toda nuestra historia, más de mil años… juntos… durante los buenos y los malos tiempos… siempre nos hemos apoyado… ¿y él termina con todo eso así de fácil…? ¡ES INJUSTO! -gimoteaba el danés, completamente destrozado.

-_Ta_… -el finés se arrodilló frente al mayor, y le puso una mano en la cabeza, tratando de consolarlo, en vano.

-Tú dijiste… que las personas que no son dignas de alguien no merecen su amistad… y la verdad es que… o él es un maldito ingrato que no merece mi compañía… o yo soy una maldito idiota que jamás ha merecido la suya… -prosiguió Dinamarca, mientras sacudía fuertemente sus hombros-. O tal vez sean las dos cosas a la vez…

Finlandia agachó la cabeza, mientras meditaba en las palabras de su hermano mayor y las aplicaba a su propia relación con el sueco.

-¿Sabes, _Fin_? Jamás debí haber realizado esta expedición… para… ¿para fortalecer lazos? -preguntó, sarcástico-. ¡No se pueden fortalecer los lazos que nunca han existido, y probablemente por eso todo esto ha sido un fracaso…! igual que yo como hermano mayor… -continuó lloriqueando el danés.

-_Ta_…_Tanska_… -era lo único que podía decir el finés.

-Ya vete _Finland_… -le ordenó de pronto Dinamarca. No quiero que me sigas viendo en este estado. Por favor, lárgate…

-Pero… _Ta_… -se resistió Finlandia.

-Anda… hazlo… -insistió el danés.

El finlandés decidió obedecer. Sin embargo, antes de irse, se sacó el guante de la mano derecha y pasó el dorso de la misma por el rostro del mayor…

-¡_Tanska_! ¡Está completamente helado! -exclamó entonces, alarmado.

-¿Y qué? Es invierno en mi país… ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas?

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Haz estado demasiado tiempo aquí afuera! ¡Tienes que entrar, o vas a congelarte!

-¿Y qué? -replicó Dinamarca, como si no le importara.

-¡Que ahora mismo te levantas y vienes conmigo a calentarte junto a la fogata! -exigió Finlandia, preocupado-. ¡Y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta!

-¡Pero _Fin_! ¡Allá adentro están todos! ¡No quiero que me vean en este estado! ¡Además, _Nor _está enojado conmigo…! -protestó el mayor.

-¿A sí? ¡Pues te olvidas del maldito orgullo y entras! ¡Además, tú mereces estar adentro como cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Cometiste un grave error por la mañana, y eso nadie lo niega! ¡Pero yo fui el más afectado de todos, y ya te he perdonado, así que los demás no tienen ninguna excusa para no hacerlo! -insistió el menor, mientras tiraba con fuerza de los brazos de Dinamarca, en un intento por hacer que se ponga de pie.

-¡_Fin_! ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡No seas terco!

-¡El terco eres tú! ¡Ahora, o haces lo que te digo, o te llevo conmigo a la fuerza!

-¡_FIIIIN_! ¡YA BASTAAAA! -exclamó el danés, desesperado, pero el menor no le hizo caso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al interior de la cueva, Islandia sacó el libro que no había podido terminar de leer y también un lápiz. Y es que, en situaciones tan tensas como esta, la lectura ya no le bastaba para aliviar el estrés. Tenía que escribir algo para desahogarse así que, yendo a la parte posterior de la publicación, donde siempre hay una hoja en blanco, empezó a redactar.

-"Querido… esto… ¿Mr. Puffin? Sí, Mr. Puffin… ¿y a quién más le podría escribir? Bueno, el punto es que me embarqué en esa expedición a las montañas de _Denmark_ junto a mis cinco hermanos ignorando tus advertencias, y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias. Para comenzar, _Nore_ me ha estado acosando durante todo el trayecto para que le diga _elsti bróðir_… aunque eso ya es normal… es lo anormal lo que me preocupa. ¿Anormal, te preguntas? Pues mira, hoy día, temprano _Den_ se peleó con Sví. ¿Y que tiene eso de anormal, dirás tú? Que las cosas esta vez se fueron de control. Den arrebató el rifle de _Svi_ y le hubiera hecho mucho daño de no ser porque Fin se interpuso. ¿El resultado? Fin con una lesión seria en el hombro, _Nor _enojado con _Den_ y, aunque parezca extraño, _Fin_ con _Sví_. Y luego, _Sví_ le pidió a _Nor _que intercediera por él ante _Fin_, pero eso sólo enfureció más al adicto al vodka, ¡digo!, a _Fin_. Ahora, con las cosas de mal en peor entre nosotros cinco, yo me encuentro sentado al interior de una cueva, junto a una fogata para evitar congelarme, teniendo que soportar las miradas siniestras de un par de tipos inexpresivos que dan más miedo que los _trolls_ más malvados de la región. ¿Ya adivinas a quiénes me refiero…?"

De repente, el islandés oyó dos voces a la entrada de la cueva y paró su escritura de golpe.

-¡Te digo que ingreses conmigo! -exigió el finlandés, mientras arrastraba a duras penas a un renuente danés al interior con su brazo sano.

-¡Fiiiiiiiin! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero! -se resistió el mayor haciendo pataleta.

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Si sigues afuera, vas a congelarte, _typerä_ (tonto)!

-¡PERO _FIIIIIIIIIN_!

Al final, y de alguna manera, Finlandia logró su objetivo, y en pocos minutos, ambos (el finés y el danés, de mala gana) estuvieron sentados junto a sus otros tres hermanos.

-"Hablando de cosas inusuales… _Fin_, con sólo un brazo sano, ha logrado vencer en fuerza a Dinamarca… ¿puedes creerlo?" -volvió a anotar el menor de los nórdicos. Sin embargo, al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que la tensión entre sus hermanos mayores no se había hecho esperar

Noruega y Suecia, incómodos con la presencia de Dinamarca, lo fulminaron con la mirada.

El danés, contrariado, se paró de un momento a otro y se disponía a regresar afuera cuando el finlandés lo detuvo, sujetándolo de un brazo.

-Tú te quedas -dictaminó, muy seguro, mientras desafiaba con la mirada a Noruega y Suecia.

-_Fin_, después de lo que te hizo y nos hizo, no podemos permitírselo -espetó el noruego.

El sueco asintió con la cabeza, apoyando al otro.

-Está bien _Fin_, ya entendí. No voy a quedarme junto a personas que no me aprecian y no me quieren cerca… -masculló el danés, mirando a Noruega y Suecia con resentimiento-. Ahora suéltame...

-No lo voy a hacer… -insistió Finlandia-. Tú, a diferencia de otras personas, sabes pedir disculpas y arrepentirte de tus malos actos. Yo recibí el disparo, y yo ya te perdoné. Si los otros tres quieren hacer lo mismo, o no, es su problema… no el tuyo… por lo tanto, tú tienes tanto derecho a estar como aquí como cualquiera de nosotros cuatro. Punto final…

Ante las enérgicas palabras de Finlandia, Suecia y Noruega guardaron silencio, y el danés, admitiendo que el finés tenía razón, volvió a sentarse.

-"Es verdad… yo ya les pedí disculpas… y son ellos los que no quieren perdonarme… Yo ya hice todo lo que pude… así que ahora debo de tener la conciencia limpia…" -pensó el danés, mientras cruzaba miradas tensas con el noruego, al igual que el sueco con finés.

-¿Lo perdonas a él, pero no a mí? -le preguntó Suecia a Finlandia, dolido.

-Como ya dije, él sí me ha pedido disculpas, a diferencia de ti, _Ruotsi_… -respondió el finés con rencor.

-Pe…pero… yo… yo creí que tú ya me habías perdonado sin necesidad de hacerlo…

-Pues eso solo demuestra que tú no me conoces en absoluto…

-Está bien… _Jag är ledsen_… _Fin_…

El sueco, aunque arrepentido de corazón, solo pudo pronunciar una fría disculpa que el finés tomó a mal.

-Tsk… ¿quién crees que soy yo para creerte cuando pides perdón de esa manera? -replicó Finlandia, molesto por la aparente falta de sinceridad de Suecia.

El sueco, por su parte, frunció el ceño. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por amistarse con el finlandés, y aun así él no valoraba sus esfuerzos. Empezaba a sentirse frustrado y enojado, no solo consigo mismo, sino también con su mejor amigo. -"Mejor lo dejo ahí, ya me harté…" -pensó, resuelto a guardar silencio y no volver a hablarle a nadie más por el resto de la noche.

Finlandia, al ver que el sueco se calló y se cerró en sí mismo, se enfureció todavía más. -"Ya sabía yo que no lo decía en serio… él es tan hipócrita… y nunca puedes saber que rayos está pensando… Pues si me va a hacer la ley del hielo, yo haré lo mismo con él…" -dictaminó.

Al ver que los otros cuatro guardaban un incómodo silencio, y que solo eran miradas tensas las que volaban de acá para allá, el islandés empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-O…oigan… -susurró, pero nadie le hizo caso. Entonces, volvió a tomar su lápiz y a abrir su libro…

-"Tal vez suene extraño, pero empiezo a sentirme igual que _Kanada_… invisible, e ignorado… ¿Por qué? Es simple: somos cinco hermanos… y ahora ellos cuatro se han puesto en bandos de dos contra dos… ¿y yo? El que sobra claro… de alguna manera, me siento como el mal tercio… en sentido inverso y por partida doble… debiste venir a esta expedición… así yo también tendría alguien con quién enojarme… ¿qué tonterías estoy diciendo? Ignora lo que acabo de escribir… tal vez estoy demasiado estresado, ¿y cómo no estarlo?" -terminó de redactar el islandés, tras lo cual lanzó un suspiro. Al levantar la vista, vio que la "guerra de miradas" proseguía. Suecia contra Finlandia, Dinamarca contra Noruega, Suecia contra Dinamarca y, aunque parecía extraño, Finlandia contra Noruega también. "Ahhhh… esta va a ser una noche muy, muy larga…" -se lamentó para sí mismo el pobre Islandia.

* * *

**SiciellaDark01:** Kyaaa! Alguien más que lee mi historia! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Jijiji, perdón es que… estoy feliz… Gracias por decir que te gusta, se hace lo que se puede, y no te preocupes, la trama todavía tiene para más y varias cosas están por pasar. Saludos, y muchas, muchas gracias por tu review :D!

**Aves de papel****: **¿Sadismo emocional? Te entiendo, yo soy así pero cuando maquino historias, de alguna manera me gusta hacer que mis personajes favoritos sufran un poquito xD (estoy loca, lo sé). Jajajaja, gracias por creer que no soy mala (esta chica no tiene ni idea de quién soy yo MUAJAJAJAJA! -no me hagas caso, como ya dije, tengo problemas emocionales xD). Gracias por las buenas vibras, seguro me ayudaron porque afortunadamente la depresión post mundial ya desapareció (viva, un problema emocional menos xD!) Jajajaja, yo también tengo manía por poner xDs cada que puedo (mi prima me lo saca en cara porque cuando hablamos por Facebook, la mitad de lo que escribo es xD… xD jajaja). No te preocupes, yo sí creo que eres buena persona, porque me escribes reviews bonitos que me alegran el día :D Chantaje emocional porque… no sé… siempre digo déjenme reviews para que tal y tal personaje se amisten, o se vuelvan a encontrar, o para publicar rápido, o para que yo me sienta mejor porque estoy enferma o deprimida… jajaja… mejor olvídalo… Y sobre el troll de Nor… no sé, no lo había pensado, pero puede ser… voy a tenerlo muy en cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? WOW… cuanto he escrito… ¿es la respuesta a un review más larga hasta ahora o me parece? O.o Bah, seguro me parece! Jijijiji! Saludos y un abrazote! :D

**kusajishi-chiru****: **Yo también estoy de acuerdo en que no era penal, Mexico jugó bien, y no merecía perder, pero lamentablemente el futbol es así y no siempre ganan los que lo merecen (aunque en esta ocasión creo que Alemania sí lo mereció… viva el equipo de Doitsu-san xD!). Bueno, bueno, sobre el fútbol danés, la verdad yo tampoco sé mucho, y sólo me basé en el partido del 2010 que perdió contra Holanda para hacer mi comentario, pero de ahí a saber más… no… y la verdad, lo del comercial no me sorprende, los nórdicos y en especial los suecos y los daneses son de los países más tolerantes del mundo en cuanto a ese tema O.o. Jajajaja! Qué chistoso, "amiga estilo Dinamarca", me haces acordar a mi amiga (ella era igualita… y a veces ni siquiera me pedía permiso, sino que resultaba en mi cuarto y yo ò.Ó "¿quién te ha dejado entrar?" y ella "este… ¿tu mamá?" y yo… -_-' xD ajajaja… Un dou de Fin y Su? Jejeje, la verdad, me gusta mucho el tema de la Guerra de Invierno, no sólo porque Fin demostró que es fuerte, sino también porque hubo mucho drama entre él y Su-san… (como le dije a Aves de Papel, soy un poco sádica y me gusta el drama y toda la cosa xD). Jajajaja.. Seeee… abrazar a Rusia es todo un logro (ya quisiera yo, tengo la idea de que sería suavecito y esponjosito… y que después de un instante de felicidad abrazando a la Madre Rusia viene Belarús y me asesina xD). Descuida, que a mí me encanta contestar los reviews, y aquí entre nos, hay veces en que yo también debería estar trabajando y estoy escribiendo xD, pero shhhhhh… que mi jefa se entera xD… Jajajaja, saludos, y gracias por comentar! :D (esta contestación también me salió larga O.o)

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el nuevo cap, se me dio por ponerle mucho drama, y bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D

Perdón por no publicar antes, pero tuve una semana en la prácticamente no toque la PC, y no pude avanzar nada, y luego está lo de siempre: que examen de fin de ciclo, que esto, que el otro, y además yo trabajo, así que hay días en que se me junta todo, aparte de que tengo otras responsabilidades… y bueno, recién encontré tiempo para terminar el capítulo. Pero sus reviews hacen que todo valga la pena! (el punto es: ¡dejen reviews! xD)

Trataré de publicar pronto, todavía van a pasar muchas cosas, así que no dejen de seguir esta historia.

Gracias a todos los que siguen, leen y comentan.

SALUDOOOOOOOOS! :D :D :D :D


	10. ¡Carrera contra la nieve!

Disclaimer: Hetalia NO me pertenece... BUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! :(

* * *

Saludos! Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo! Pasarán cosas inesperadas…. Lean y comenten! :D

* * *

Tras haber pasado toda la noche anterior y buena parte de la mañana de ese día sin dirigirse la palabra, los cinco nórdicos ascendían por una colina que, de hecho no era muy elevada (como la mayoría de las montañas danesas), por lo cual empezaban a alcanzar la cima sin mayores contratiempos, pese al mal clima que hacía ese día. Sin embargo, cada cual caminaba por su lado, aunque Dinamarca, que conocía mejor el terreno, iba a la cabeza, seguido muy de cerca por Finlandia. Suecia y Noruega venían un poco más atrás, y al final se hallaba un solitario Islandia.

-"Tsk… así que, al final, me he quedado aislado de los demás, igual que en el mapamundi…" -suspiraba el menor de los nórdicos, mientras escribía lo que pensaba en la parte posterior de su libro-. "Esos _fífl_… peleándose desde siempre por puras estupideces… hasta se han olvidado de que yo no puedo seguirles el paso…" -se lamentó, mientras avanzaba a duras penas, con el tobillo todavía molestándole por la lesión que habían sufrido dos días atrás. "Ahhh… hasta _Noregur_, que normalmente estaría acosándome para que le diga _elsti bróðir_, está con un humor de los mil diablos y creo que se ha olvidado de que existo… pero no es que eso realmente me importe… no lo necesito, ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros tres… así que los cuatro pueden irse al _helvíti_ (infierno)…" -concluyó el chico de pelo plateado, sintiéndose molesto y dolido a la vez. Entonces, guardó el libro y el lápiz al interior de su abrigo, e intentando calmarse, sacó del mismo una bolsa con dulces de regaliz, y empezó a comérselos con vehemencia.

Suecia, por su parte, sentía que ya no podía más. Además de su pésimo estado anímico, estaba el esfuerzo físico que tenía que hacer. Ya llevaba tres días caminando a través del gélido terreno, y eso era demasiado para alguien que tenía más de mil años, que había recibido varios golpes hacía pocas horas, que había perdido sus anteojos y que, además, solía pasar casi todos sus inviernos en casa, sentado en un su sillón, viendo televisión o leyendo periódicos al calor de una fogata, mientras tomaba una taza de café junto con galletas. De hecho, desde que el sueco dejó de ser un vikingo, casi nunca había salido de casa, a menos que hubiese sido estrictamente necesario hacerlo.

Para empeorar las cosas, el clima estaba es su peor punto en aquel momento. Toda la noche había nevado y nevado sin cesar, y la capa de nieve estaba mucho más espesa que el día anterior, dificultando enormemente la marcha. Por otro lado, la mañana había amanecido inusualmente fría (aún para ser invierno). El sol no había salido ni por un segundo y corrían vientos increíblemente fuertes y helados.

-"Mph… esto es demasiado para mí" -pensó el sueco. Entonces, desesperado por saber cuándo acabaría todo aquel suplicio, se dirigió hacia Noruega, que era el más próximo a él en aquel momento.

-_Nor_… -dijo Suecia, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del noruego. Curiosamente, aunque era el nórdico que menos hablaba, había logrado romper el incómodo silencio generado entre los cinco la noche anterior.

-Dime, _Sve_… -respondió el más bajo, que había logrado oír al otro a duras penas, en vista de la fuerte ventisca que corría.

-¿Sabes cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro destino? -preguntó el más alto, sin ocultar lo disgustado que se sentía.

-Mmmm… la verdad es que no… le preguntaría al _idiot_ de _Danmark_, pero no quiero hacerlo… así que prefiero ver mi GPS… -musitó el más bajo, mientras empezaba a buscar el aparato al interior de su abrigo.

-"Mph… _Nor_ fue precavido y trajo su GPS… lástima que yo haya sido descuidado y haya olvidado traer el mío en esta ocasión…" -se lamentó el sueco para sus adentros.

-Tsk… no lo encuentro… ¿es que acaso se me habrá caído después de la confusión de ayer? -refunfuñó el noruego, tras haber fracasado en su intento por hallar lo que estaba buscando.

Suecia lanzó un suspiro de frustración. -"Rayos… que desafortunado soy…" -se quejó-. "Como quisiera estar en mi casa, comiendo _Kladdkaka _**(1)**…" -. Tras decir esto, levantó la cabeza y vio a Finlandia, un pequeño trecho por delante de él. -"Además, mientras sigamos en esta excursión, tendré que aguantar a _Finland_ a mi lado todo el tiempo… con lo molesto que estoy con él… La verdad, no quisiera volver a verle la cara en por lo menos un par de meses…" -dictaminó, muy molesto.

Al final, con los nervios de punta y sin poder aguantar más la incertidumbre, el sueco decidió recurrir a su última opción. -Ahhh… _danmit_… -masculló, mientras apretaba el paso y empezaba a dirigirse hacia su mayor rival. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo y dirigirle la palabra, solo para acabar con la maldita duda y saber cuándo podría regresar a su hogar. -"¿Por qué no le pregunté cuánto duraría esta expedición al comienzo, cuando los asuntos entre ambos no estaban tan mal como ahora? Así habría sido más fácil… Qué _enfaldigt_ (tonto) soy…" -se lamentó, mientras pasaba junto a Finlandia, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Tras dar un par de pasos más, lo dejó atrás.

Mientras tanto, el noruego se rompía la cabeza tratando de recordar dónde había dejado su GPS. Tan concentrado estaba en averiguarlo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Suecia ya no estaba a su lado.

Después de un par de segundos, su memoria al fin funcionó.

-Ahhh… ahora que lo recuerdo… antes de ayer, justo después de salir del punto de partida, se lo di a alguien… a alguien… a… a _Island_… sí, se lo di a _Island_… ¿eh? ¿_Sverige_? -preguntó, confundido, al notar que el más alto había desaparecido-. ¿Dónde rayos se metió…? …un momento… _Island_ tiene el GPS… y él está… ¿Dónde está _Island_…? -el noruego empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, tratando de ubicar a su hermano. Después de unos minutos, al fin alcanzó a verlo detrás, muy detrás de él, avanzando a duras penas a través de la ventisca.

-"Oh, oh… por estar enojado con el _idioter_ de _Danmark_ me he olvidado por completo de mi _lillebror_…" -se recriminó a sí mismo-. "Tsk… podría apostar cien euros a que está molesto conmigo por eso… Aunque claro, no va a admitirlo…". Inmediatamente, detuvo su marcha, dispuesto a esperar al islandés.

Casualmente, Finlandia también interrumpió su avance, pues su bota se había desabrochado. Entonces, se agachó para ajustarla nuevamente.

El noruego y el finlandés quedaron muy cerca en ese momento. Sin embargo, ambos se limitaron a mirarse de reojo, sin dirigirse la palabra.

Dinamarca, de otro lado, caminaba a pasos lentos, sintiendo una mezcla entre melancolía, rabia y frustración.

-"Y así señores, terminan la peor excursión organizada por el hermano mayor más fracasado de la historia…" -le anunciaba en silencio a un público imaginario, tras haber volteado y visto las caras de molestia, resentimiento y cansancio que traía cada uno de los otros cuatro nórdicos. Y no era para menos. Después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, las cosas no podían ser diferentes.

Después de algunos minutos, el danés empezó a sentir mucho frío, así que subió el cierre del abrigo que llevaba puesto hasta casi dejar cubierta la mitad de su cara.

-"Tsk… ya puedo ver las noticias… '_Danmark_ atraviesa el invierno más crudo de su historia', 'Ola de frío azota _Danmark_', 'Bajas temperaturas y nevadas intensas causan estragos en _Danmark_'… ¿Será que el estado anímico de una nación puede influir en su clima…?

De repente, Dinamarca giró ligeramente la cabeza, y vio a Suecia acercarse a él.

"Tsk… y ahora, ¿qué rayos quiere ese infeliz? ¿Acaso va a arruinar todavía más la maravillosa excursión que tenía planeada, y que se ha transformado en este desastre?" -refunfuñó para sus adentros. Entonces, deseando por todos los medios evitar una nueva confrontación con el sueco, apretó el paso para evitar que el otro lo alcanzara.

Suecia, al ver que el danés se alejaba, aceleró también su marcha, decidido a hablar con él.

De repente, y mientras huía de su rival, Dinamarca empezó a sentir finas gotas de agua cayendo junto con la nieve.

-¿Lluvia con nevada? -se preguntó a sí mismo, pensando que era lo más extraño del mundo. -¿Es una mala broma, verdad? ¿Tan deprimido estoy que se nubla, nieva como nunca, corren vientos, y ahora llueve? ¡Tsk, claro… lo único que faltaría por pasar es que la humedad de la lluvia inestabilice a la nieve y cree una avalancha…! -exclamó con ironía-. ¡Si claro, cómo no! ¡Porque estoy realmente de malas hoy, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, pese a su sarcasmo, la verdad es que el danés, en el fondo, empezó a preocuparse. Estaban las condiciones como estaban, un alud era un riesgo que tenía que tomarse muy en serio…

Si eso ocurría, estarían en un serio aprieto ya que, al haber escalado mucho y estar por llegar a la cima de la montaña, les sería muy difícil retroceder y escapar…

De repente, el sueco alcanzó al mayor.

-_Danmark_… hay algo que quiero preguntarte… -anunció entre jadeos, sacando al inquieto danés de sus pensamientos.

-_Danmit_… -se limitó a mascullar Dinamarca. Irritado, decidió ignorar a Suecia.

-_Danmark_ -insistió el sueco, pero el danés no le hizo caso. -¡_DANMARK_! ¡Estoy hablándote! ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Esta vez, Dinamarca se giró, lleno de furia, sintiendo que ya no podía más.

¡_DANMIT_I! ¡¿AHORA QUÉ RAYOS ES LO QUE QUIERES?! -vociferó, con toda la fuerza que pudo, incapaz de aguantar más toda la presión y el estrés que había acumulado hasta ese momento. Sus palabras resonaron a través de las montañas.

Suecia, sintiéndose ofendido, se limitó a soltar un gruñido y a lanzarle al otro una mirada de pocos amigos. Estaba por contestarle algo, cuando un extraño sonido le hizo girar la cabeza.

El danés hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se quedaron helados al notar lo que ocurría enfrente.

-Oh… _danmit_… -masculló el danés al ver cómo, en cámara lenta, una de las capas de nieve de la parte superior de la colina empezaba a deslizarse hacia ellos.

-_Danmark_… no debiste haber gritado… -fue lo único que pudo decir el sueco, antes de quedarse completamente inmovilizado, sin saber precisamente cómo reaccionar.

Y es que, para cualquiera, aquello no parecería nada del otro mundo. Pero para ellos, que habían vivido durante siglos en tierra escandinava, lo que estaba por ocurrir era muy claro.

-_Sve_… corre… -balbuceó Dinamarca.

-¿Eh? -replicó Suecia, aturdido, sin poder creer lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

-¡CORRE! -exclamó Dinamarca.

La reacción en cadena no se hizo esperar. La primera capa de nieve arrastró consigo a una segunda, y ésta a una tercera…

-¿Qu…qué…?

La que fue una inofensiva capa de nieve deslizándose sobre el terreno se había convertido en menos de un minuto en una avalancha.

Al darse cuenta de que el sueco no se movería por su cuenta, el danés, fiel a su carácter impulsivo y decidido, lo tomó de la muñeca izquierda y lo jaló consigo a toda velocidad, cuesta abajo.

El noruego, por su parte, seguía esperando a Islandia, que caminaba como escribir algo en su libro y comer de sus dulces, distraído. De repente, un ruido ensordecedor le hizo voltear de súbito.

-¿Qué… qué rayos…? -fue lo único que pudo decir el nórdico del rizo al ver como una cantidad enorme de nieve avanzaba a través de la pendiente, justo hacia donde él se encontraba.

-¡_Norja_! -exclamó Finlandia, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, poniéndose de pie repentinamente. -¡¿Y… ahora qué hacemos…?! -preguntó, tembloroso.

Noruega no respondió nada. Se había quedado mirando con fijeza hacia adelante.

-¡_NORJA_! -insistió el finés, desesperado, mientras movía a su amigo de un lado para otro, sin tener éxito.

De repente, ambos lograron distinguir a través de la ventisca, que ahora parecía humo blanco gracias a las partículas de nieve elevadas por la avalancha, a las figuras de Suecia y Dinamarca, corriendo a toda velocidad, en dirección a ellos.

-¡_NORGE_! ¡_FINLAND_! ¡CORRAAAAAAAN! -exclamó el danés, con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-_Finland_… hagamos lo que dice… -reaccionó al fin el noruego.

Islandia, por su parte, seguía despotricando contra sus hermanos mayores en la última página de su libro, cuando un denso aerosol blanco lo golpeó con fuerza.

-¿Qué… qué significa esto…? -balbuceó, al sentirse rodeado por una infinidad de partículas de nieve que se elevaban y se desplazaban de un lado hacia otro, empañándole la visión. -Maldición… parecen las cenizas de un volcán en erupción… esto no debe ser bueno… -masculló, mientras guardaba su libro en su abrigo a duras penas- ¿Dónde rayos se metieron los otros cuatro?

Su duda fue resuelta cuando, después de un par de segundos de incertidumbre, logró ver a través de la espesa ventisca a sus hermanos corriendo justo hacia donde él se encontraba. Noruega le hacía señas extrañas con las manos.

-¿_Noregur_? -preguntó, confundido. Sin embargo, al poco rato al fin comprendió lo que su _bróðir_ le estaba queriendo decir…

-¡ESCAPA…! ¡ES UNA AVALANCHA…! -pudo oír a duras penas.

El islandés, alarmado, no tardó en obedecer. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano ignoró el agudo dolor que lo atormentaba desde dos días atrás, y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, cuesta abajo.

Sin embargo, los cinco sabían que, hicieran lo que hicieran, y por más rápido que corrieran, no podrían competir contra la velocidad de la nieve deslizándose.

De cualquier manera, ellos eran países, así que no morirían, ¿o sí?

No, quizás no morirían, pero probablemente quedarían seriamente afectados….

O, lo que era todavía peor, ¿los sepultaría la nieve… para siempre…?

-"No, eso no puede pasar... no podemos irnos… nuestra historia no puede terminar ahora… y menos con las cosas así entre nosotros… No quiero desaparecer sin antes haberme disculpado con ellos… por todas las estupideces que hice… por haberlos traído hasta aquí conmigo… y por haber provocado todo este caos… No quiero que ellos sufran otra vez, por mi culpa…" ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! -fue lo último que pudo decir Dinamarca, antes de que el terreno que pisaba se hundiera bajo él.

En pocos segundos, el danés se hallaba cayendo, junto con una enorme cantidad de nieve, a través de una pendiente de quién sabe cuántos metros de profundidad.

-"¡No, no, no… tengo que aferrarme a lo que sea…! -pensó desesperadamente. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba encontrar algo a lo cual sujetarse, todo lo que veía era nieve y más nieve a su alrededor...

Después de segundos que parecían interminables, el nórdico mayor al fin logró asirse de una pequeña saliente. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era resistir, y rogar que el peso de la nieve que caía no le hiciera perder fuerzas y lo arrastrara consigo hasta el fondo de aquel abismo.

El danés había permanecido algún tiempo así, cuando, al mirar hacia arriba, pudo distinguir entre la nieve a una figura borrosa precipitándose…

-Eso es… es… ¡es una persona! -exclamó, al notar que se trataba de la silueta de alguien.

Era obviamente uno de sus hermanos.

De inmediato, Dinamarca, soltó uno de sus brazos y lo usó para sujetar al nórdico en cuestión, deteniendo su caída.

-Ya te tengo… -susurró, entre jadeos, con una sonrisa aliviada-. Descuida… vamos a salir de esta… -le aseguró, aunque él no le contestó. Al parecer, se había quedado inconsciente.

El danés, con toda la nieve cayéndole encima, y con lo concentrado que se hallaba tratando de aguantar, sobre todo ahora, con el peso extra de alguien más, no logró reconocer al hermano al cual había rescatado.

Pero eso no importaba. Fuera cual fuera, Dinamarca debía ser fuerte y resistir, no sólo por sí mismo, sino también por el _lillebror_ cuya vida ahora dependía completamente de él…

* * *

Minutos antes, Noruega se encontraba huyendo de la avalancha de nieve que amenazaba con enterrarlo para siempre. Sin embargo, había perdido de vista a sus cuatro hermanos gracias a la densa ventisca blanca a manera de aerosol que se había generado a su alrededor

-"Nunca escaparé corriendo hacia adelante…" -resonó de pronto en su mente.- "Tengo que ir hacia los flancos…" -pensó, mientras empezaba a mirar con desesperación hacia los costados, tratando de hallar un lugar seguro en donde refugiarse.

De repente, logró distinguir una estrecha abertura en la roca montañosa que se hallaba a su lado izquierdo.

-"¡ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!" -se dijo a sí mismo.

Justo cuando estaba por tomar impulso para dirigirse hacia la angosta cueva, la silueta de alguien apareció a su costado.

Deduciendo que se trataba de uno de sus hermanos, el noruego no perdió tiempo. Sujetándolo con fuerza de donde pudo, lo arrastró consigo, mientras corría hacía el flanco izquierdo, a la estrecha grieta en la roca, en una carrera contra la nieve que avanzaba sin parar.

Era la última oportunidad que les quedaba a ambos.

El noruego corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, como cuando era un joven vikingo que acosaba a sus víctimas, y luego escapaba sin parar de los soldados que lo perseguían, hacia su _drakar _**(2)**…

De repente, oyó un ruido ensordecedor, como el de enormes fragmentos de piedra desprendiéndose, que procedía del flanco derecho, del lado opuesto a dónde huía…

Sin embargo, no era momento de distraerse, así que no detuvo su carrera ni siquiera por eso.

Al final, cuando ya le quedaban solo un par de metros para alcanzar la angosta gruta, se dio cuenta que la nieve se encontraba a igual distancia…

Entonces, en un acto desesperado, un tanto impropio de él, sujetó con fuerza al nórdico al cual tenía asido y, tras correr como no lo había hecho en casi mil años, tomó un impulso final y se lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo al interior de la cueva, arrastrando a su hermano consigo…

No había pasado ni medio segundo desde que los escandinavos ingresaron a la abertura, cuando la nieve pasó justo por la entrada, cubriéndola completamente e imposibilitando definitivamente el acceso a ella…

* * *

Islandia, por otro lado, había estado huyendo tal como le había ordenado su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el cual el tobillo no le dio más, y se vio forzado a reducir la velocidad de su huida…

-¡_Danmit_…! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando…! -se lamentó, presa del pánico, notando como la enorme capa de nieve se acercaba más y más a él…

Al final, por el sobresfuerzo, el tobillo sencillamente no le respondió, provocando que detuviera su carrera de súbito, y que cayera de rodillas sobre la nieve…

-Estoy perdido… -balbuceó, al ver impotente a la nieve a escasos metros, a punto de precipitarse sobre él.

De pronto vio, a una corta distancia, a un árbol…

El islandés hizo un esfuerzo final por ignorar el agudo dolor y se puso de pie, ahogando un grito, y corriendo con desesperación hacia la planta, sabiendo que era la última opción que le quedaba…

Una vez que la alcanzó se aferró a la parte más alta de su tronco, con toda la fuerza que pudo…

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el avance de la nieve sobre la pendiente.

En pocos segundos, el helado elemento le había cubierto casi todo el cuerpo, y lo único que a él le quedaba era luchar por mantener su cabeza a flote y por no soltarse del árbol...

De repente, escuchó un fuerte ruido a la distancia que le hizo estremecerse.

-"Cálmate _Ísland_... cálmate... deben ser rocas desprendiéndose por el peso de la nieve... pero eso está ocurriendo lejos de aquí... así que no tienes por qué preocuparte..." -trató de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, pero sabía que en el fondo, tenía sobradas razones para estar inquieto...

Desafortunadamente, al cabo de un par de minutos, sus temores se hicieron realidad. El delgado tronco, que le había servido como refugio, terminó sucumbiendo ante el arrollador poder del alud…

-Ra…rayos… -masculló el pobre Islandia, al sentir como la nieve lo arrastraba, junto con el árbol al cual se había aferrado antes, cuesta a abajo…

La avalancha lo arrastró, lo arrastró y lo arrastró, quien sabe cuántos metros, hasta que, de pronto, vio un enorme bulto detrás de él. Al girarse, se dio cuenta que se trataba de…

-Una… ¡UNA ROCA!

Islandia trató por todos los medios de evitar la inevitable coalición con la gran piedra, pero le fue imposible…

-¿Por qué… siempre tengo… tan mala suerte…? –fue lo último que pudo decir antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Sin duda, la carrera contra la nieve que acababan de vivir los cinco nórdicos les había hecho olvidar de plano las serias diferencias que habían tenido un día antes...

Aunque tal vez no lo había hecho de la mejor manera...

* * *

**(1) **La **kladdkaka** es un tipo de tarta sueca. Es un pastel de chocolate denso y pegajoso parecido al brownie estadounidense, que resulta algo empalagoso. Suele acompañarse de nata montada (créditos a Wikipedia-sama xD).

**(2) Drakkar: **Barcos que usaban los vikingos. Eran increíblemente fuertes, veloces y flexibles. Los escandinavos los utilizaban para escapar de los soldados locales tras haber saqueado a su antojo aldeas o pueblos costeros (es que los vikingos -principalmente noruegos y daneses- acosaban a la gente indefensa y arrasaban con todo a su paso, pero cuando veían que llegaba el ejército, que sí podía hacerles frente, preferían huir... que desgras xD).

* * *

**Ayano-nee:** No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya comentasteeee! Ohhh… hago llorar a la gente… soy mala, muajajajaja! Broma… soy mala, me siente horrible… buahhhhhh :( (no me hagas caso, soy un poco loca xD) jijijiji, gracias por decir que mi fic te gusta, es un aliciente para seguir escribiendo más capítulos :) Gracias por dejar tu review, y saludos!

**Aves de papel:** Jajajaja! Qué alegría saludarte otra vez :D! bueno, trataré de escribir una respuesta de cada nórdico, aunque no sé si me salga bien… oigan… ¡OIGAN USTEDES CINCO! ¿Por qué entran a mi casa sin permiso e invaden mi PC?!

Noruega: yo invado la PC de quién quiero cuando quiero ¿entiendes?, además tengo derecho a defender mi carácter frío. _Island_, lee el fragmente de "Noruega" en Wikipedia baja la sección "Clima"…

Islandia: No quiero.

Noruega: Hazlo, o les diré a todos que cuando eras pequeño mojabas la cam….

Islandia: ¡ESTA BIEN, _DANMIT_! El fragmento dice: "Tomando en cuenta que la tercera parte de Noruega se encuentra en zonas glaciales y que la mayor parte está a más de 300 msnm, se comprende que el clima noruego sea muy frío…" ¿Contento, maldito chantajista?

Noruega: No. También quiero que me digas _elsti bror_…

Islandia: ¡No te pases de la raya! ¿AHORA VES POR QUÉ ES TAAAAAN DIFÍCIL TENER PACIENCIA, AVES DE PAPEL!

Finlandia: ¡Is, deja de gritar, que estamos en FanFiction!

Islandia: Me vale un pepino…

Dinamarca: Bueno, bueno, llegó el turno de… MÍ! Jajajajajaja! (Dinamarca empieza a reírse como loco y Noruega le clava un golpe en la cabeza con mi laptop…) Auchhhhh… Aves de papel… ¿ya ves por qué es tan difícil no sufrir? BUAHHHHHHHHH! (entonces, empieza a llorar como niño pequeño).

-Noruega: Sufre, por _idioter_… Ah, y la culpa siempre es suya…

-Finlandia: Bu…bueno… supongo que me toca hablar a mí… (risita nerviosa). ¿tú crees que debería perdonar a… (mira a su costado y ve a Suecia, entonces, traga saliva y baja la voz) a ya sabes quién…? Pues lo tomaré en cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y gracias por creer que soy fuerte! –concluye con una gran sonrisa. ¡_Ru_, es tu turno!

Suecia: ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Los otros cuatro asienten con la cabeza.

Suecia: Bueno…. bueno… yo… yo…

RoseKida: ¡Apúrate, que la respuesta al review me está saliendo demasiado larga para el gusto de cualquiera!

Suecia: Bueno… yo… (se sonroja) quiero decir algo pero… me da vergüenza…

(Después de media hora de luchar, la autora logra echar a los cinco de su PC).

Jejeje… perdón por eso… yo tampoco pude evitarlo… -_-' xD no sé si esto sigue siendo una respuesta a un review, pero bueno jajajaja…

A mí tampoco me gustan los finales para cortarse las venas, así que tranquila. Y ya viste, publiqué pronto, vivaaaaaa!

Este… saludos, y perdón por la intromisión de los cinco nórdicos… xD

**JrshAle **Gracias por seguir mi fic, y por las palabras de ánimo :')! Sí, yo también amo a Fin y no me parece que sea la nación sumisa y débil que presentan a veces O.o No te preocupes, el fic tiene para rato, y sí, por favor, comenta más seguido! Eso sería awesome :D :D:D :D:D :D!

* * *

Y sí… esta vez publique rápido! ¡VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA! xD

Mucho tiempo libre y mucha inspiración, jajajaja (para variar -_-').

¿Es mi idea, o el capítulo me quedó inusualmente corto? O.o Bueno, para la próxima escribiré más xD

Por favor dejen reviews, que los reviews me alegran el día! :D:D:D:D

Saludos!


	11. Tras la avalancha

Disclaimer: No, Hetalia NO me pertenece... y no pienso decir nada más al respecto en esta ocasión… ._.

* * *

Viva, logré publicar el nuevo capítulo xD! Quise hacerlo ayer, pero… se fue la luz… (no, no es una excusa… ¡realmente estuve todo el día en tinieblas T_T!) Bueno, ya qué… el punto es… lean y comenten, please! :D

* * *

Dinamarca ya había aguantado demasiado tiempo sujeto a la saliente. Sus brazos, que en un principio solo le dolían un poco, ahora le quemaban por el sobresfuerzo.

-Sólo… un poco… más… -musitaba, tratando de darse ánimos a sí mismo.

Al entreabrir sus ojos, notó que la nieve ya había dejado de caer, y pudo ver el suelo a escasos metros del lugar donde se encontraba, en la parte baja de la pendiente.

-Va…vaya… estuvo cerca, ¿eh? -comentó en voz baja, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, pensando que, de no haber sido porque se aferró a aquel desnivel, sin duda habría acabado chocando contra él gélido terreno de abajo, con trágicas consecuencias -Es… es hora de tomar acción… -anunció, mientras hacía un examen de la situación, dándose cuenta de que no había manera de escalar hacia arriba y regresar a la cima de la montaña. Lo único que le quedaba era descender. Tenía que hallar la manera de bajar de donde se encontraba, con su hermano inconsciente a cuestas.

Sin embargo, en cuanto hizo un leve movimiento, sintió que las fuerzas le fallaron. Y no era para menos. No solo la avalancha le había golpeado duro, sino que además había tenido que aguantar el peso extra de alguien más por bastante rato.

-No… no puede ser… ¿para qué he resistido hasta ahora…? ¿Para que al final las cosas terminen así…? -se lamentó, muy débil, sintiendo que le faltaba poco para perder la conocimiento.

Si eso pasaba, tanto él como el nórdico que sostenía terminarían cayendo sin remedio...

Al final, resistir todo aquel tiempo no le habría servido de nada….

Consciente de esto, el danés luchó por todos los medios para aguantar un poco más…

-No… no puedo desmayarme… no hasta que haya puesto a mi _lillebror _a salvo -farfulló, tratando de sacar energía de donde ya no le quedaba…

Sí, Dinamarca era increíblemente fuerte. De hecho, él era probablemente el más fuerte de los cinco nórdicos. Pero, hasta la fuerza de alguien como él tenía un límite…

-No… no… no… ¡NO! -exclamó desesperado, sintiendo como, inevitablemente, perdía poco a poco la conciencia. Sus ojos se cerraban ignorando la lucha que él hacía por mantenerlos abiertos. Sus dedos iban soltándose uno a uno de la saliente...

-Estoy… estamos… acabados… -fue lo último que pudo susurrar.

Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía perdido, el danés sintió que el hermano que tenía asido empezaba a moverse…

El nórdico menor, que acababa de despertar, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la situación. Entonces, se aferró con una mano a la saliente que su hermano mayor estaba a punto de desasir, y lo sujetó a él con la otra. De un momento a otro, los papeles cambiaron.

Dinamarca, dándose cuenta de que el peligro había pasado, y sin poder más, simplemente se desvaneció en los brazos de su _lillebror_, no sin antes soltar un suspiro de alivio….

* * *

Noruega y el otro nórdico habían ingresado a la cueva justo a tiempo.

Una vez adentro, el noruego encendió la linterna que tenía guardada en la mochila de emergencias que había estado cargando. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que la nieve se estaba filtrando al interior.

-_No_..._Norja_… ¡mira… allá atrás el terreno está más elevado…! -exclamó Finlandia, mientras señalaba algunas salientes al fondo de la profunda gruta, a las cuales podrían trepar para mantenerse a salvo de la nieve. -¿No deberíamos escalar y refugiarnos allí hasta que la avalancha pase? -propuso Finlandia.

-Ahhh… así que habías sido tú al que arrastré hasta aquí… -sólo atinó a decir Noruega, al ver al finés parado a su lado. Entonces, al sentir que la nieve empezaba a cubrirle los pies, decidió seguir la sugerencia del otro.

Una vez seguros en la parte alta de la gruta, ambos simplemente se desplomaron sobre la roca, agobiados por el cansancio y la agitación.

-Oye… _Norja_… -rompió el silencio al poco rato un exhausto Finlandia.

-¿Eh…? -respondió el noruego, mientras jadeaba.

-_Kiitos_… (gracias) por haberme salvado…

-Ahhh… descuida… era mi deber hacerlo… no tienes que agradecerme por nada…

Al cabo de un rato, y tras haberse repuesto lo suficiente, ambos empezaron a sentirse intranquilos

-O…oye, _Norja_… tú… ¿tú crees que los demás estén bien? -preguntó de repente el finés.

-Mmmmmmmm… -el noruego parecía pensativo-. No lo sé… -respondió, dejando escapar un suspiro de preocupación. Aquel sonido estrepitoso que había escuchado cuando escapaba definitivamente había provenido de un derrumbe. Si alguno de los otros tres que faltaban había estado cerca… -Yo… la verdad… prefiero no pensar en eso por ahora… -sólo atinó a decir, con algo de angustia reprimida.

-No… ¿no crees que deberíamos llamarlos a sus celulares? -preguntó Finlandia, sacando el suyo del interior de su abrigo.

-Mmmmm… no creo que eso sea posible… -replicó Noruega. -Mira la barra de la señal… -le indicó.

-Ohhh… es cierto… -se lamentó el finlandés, al notar que no había cobertura en aquel lugar. -Tal vez… tal vez sea porque estamos al interior de esta cueva… puede que, cuando salgamos de aquí, logremos comunicarnos con ellos, ¿no te parece…?

-Es posible… pero, para ser realistas, no podemos ni saber de ellos ni hacer nada por ellos en este momento...

-Es… es verdad…

-Lo único que nos queda es estar quietos, aquí arriba, rogando que la avalancha pase pronto y nos deje poner manos a la obra… -dijo el noruego, mientras abría nuevamente la mochila de emergencia y sacaba un par de palas.

-¿Manos a la obra? -preguntó el finés, confundido.

-Sí. Probablemente la nieve haya bloqueado la entrada. Además, como puedes darte cuenta, hay bastante de ella que sigue filtrándose al interior… Definitivamente, necesitaremos estas dos -afirmó, señalando las herramientas- para abrirnos camino hacia el exterior…

* * *

Cuando Islandia despertó, sintió que se asfixiaba. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio todo blanco.

No había ninguna duda: la avalancha lo había cubierto completamente.

Guiado por el instinto de supervivencia, el islandés inmediatamente empezó a moverse con fuerza de un lado hacia otro, procurando crear un espacio libre a su alrededor para poder respirar. Una vez que lo consiguió, movió sus brazos hacia arriba, tratando desesperadamente de crear un hoyo que le permitiera salir de aquella espesa capa de nieve que lo tenía atrapado.

Después de luchar por algunos minutos, Islandia al fin logró emerger a la superficie del terreno.

Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse sobre la nieve, exhausto, y mirar lo que había en torno suyo, confundido, como si fuera incapaz de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Luego, se fijó en la pequeña piedra enterrada en la nieve que había a su costado, y la tocó con curiosidad. Poco se imaginaba que esa era la punta de la enorme roca contra la cual había chocado estrepitosamente minutos atrás.

De repente, un intenso dolor en la parte posterior del cráneo le hizo soltar un alarido.

-¡Ahhhh… du…duele…! -se quejó, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza. -Qué… ¿qué fue lo que me pasó…? -se preguntó de repente, completamente desorientado -¿En… en dónde estoy…? Lo… lo que es más importante… ¿quién… quién se supone que soy yo…?

No había ninguna duda. El pobre islandés había perdido por completo la memoria…

* * *

Al recuperar Dinamarca el conocimiento, sintió un intenso dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Ahhhhhhh… -gimió, sin poder moverse-. Entonces, al abrir los ojos, vio el familiar rostro de "alguien" muy cerca al suyo. ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_SVERIGEEEEEEEEEEEE_! ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ME BESASTE! -exclamó como si fuera el fin del mundo, al sentir los labios húmedos y al notar que Suecia lo tenía asido de la cara.

El sueco, arrodillado junto al danés, se sonrojó violentamente y se apartó de él inmediatamente. -Mph… qué tontería… claro que no te besé… sólo te di respiración artificial…

-¡¿Entonces me diste respiración BOCA A BOCAAA?! -preguntó Dinamarca, histérico.

-Mmmm…. bueno… podría decirse que sí… -respondió Suecia, completamente avergonzado, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -el grito del danés resonó por las montañas. -¡Sueco violador…! ¡Sueco violador…! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! -chilló, poniéndose de pie de un golpe y olvidando por completo el dolor que sentía, mientras huía lo más lejos que podía de Suecia.

-Ya… no es para tanto… -balbuceó el sueco, algo contrariado-. Además, no creas que para mí no fue un sacrificio hacerlo… En lugar de armar tanto escándalo, deberías agradecerme…

-¡¿CÓMO VOY A AGRADECERTE?! ¡HAZ DEJADO EN MÍ UNA MARCA QUE NO SE BORRARÁ POR EL RESTO DE MI HISTORIA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! -lloriqueaba Dinamarca, quien, después de correr como loco por varios segundos, había decidido al fin sentarse en cuclillas al lado de una roca, mientras se pasaba repetidas veces la manga del abrigo por la boca, completamente traumatizado. -¡PUEDO PERDONARTE POR HABER HUIDO DE MI CASA TRAS LA _KALMARUNIONEN_, POR HABERME HECHO SUFRIR DURANTE LA _TORSTENSON-KRIGEN_, POR HABERTE ROBADO EL CARIÑO DE MIS HERMANITOS… PERO POR ESTO… POR ESTO… POR ESTO JAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁS!

Ahhhhhhhhh… -fue el sonoro suspiró que soltó Suecia al ver la escena, mientras se masajeaba las sienes, estresado. -"Sabía que no debía hacerlo… mejor lo hubiera dejado morir… aunque… me daba pena…" -se dijo a sí mismo.

Al cabo de un rato, y habiéndose tranquilizado el danés un poco, al fin accedió a que el sueco que pusiera curitas y pomada -que este había guardado en su abrigo el día anterior- en los moretones que había sufrido… aunque con algo de desconfianza…

-Mph… oye _Dan_… ¿puedes dejar de mirarme como si fuera a hacerte algo malo? -exigió Suecia, bastante incómodo.

-¡NO! ¿Qué tal si bajo la guardia y tú me clavas otro beso, ¿EH?!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE UN BESO! ¡FUE REANIMACIÓN PULMONAR, Y LO HICE ÚNICAMENTE PORQUE EMPEZASTE A RESPIRAR CON MUCHA DIFICULTAD Y YO NO QUERÍA PRESENCIAR TU MUERTE! ¡DE NO SER PORQUE ERA UNA SITUACIÓN DE EMERGENCIA, JAMÁS LO HABRÍA HECHO, ¿ENTIENDES?! -aclaró el sueco, alzando la voz como casi nunca solía hacerlo. Luego, al darse cuenta de que se había salido de sus casillas, carraspeó y se quedó mudo, algo avergonzado.

-¡Lo que haya sido! ¡El punto es que rozaste tus labios… CON LOS MÍOS! -vociferó Dinamarca, mientras un hacía un gesto de asco.

-Arrrgggg… -gruñó Suecia, exasperado.

-Bueno, bueno… tal vez… tal vez podría considerar perdonarte… -propuso el danés después de un rato.

-Perdonarme… ¿POR HABERTE SALVADO LA VIDA? -replicó el sueco, indignado.

-¡OYE, OYE, NO ME HABLES ASÍ! ¡YO TE SALVE LA VIDA PRIMERO AL FRENAR TU CAÍDA POR ESTA PENDIENTE, ¿YA LO HAS OLVIDADO?! -argumentó Dinamarca, mientras señalaba la enorme ladera bajo la cual estaban sentados.

-¡PERO YO TUVE QUE BAJARTE A CUESTAS DE ELLA, PORQUE TÚ TE HABÍAS QUEDADO INCONSCIENTE, ¿QUÉ ME DICES DE ESO?! ¡ADEMÁS, TÚ FUISTE EL PROVOCÓ LA AVALANCHA, EN PRIMER LUGAR, AL GRITAR TAN FUERTE Y DESPRENDER ESA CAPA DE NIEVE DE LA CIMA DE LA COLINA!

-¡PERO YO NO HABRÍA GRITADO DE NO SER PORQUE TÚ ME PROVOCASTE!

-¡Y YO NO TE HABRÍA PROVOCADO SI TÚ NO ME HUBIESES INVITADO A ESTA EXCURSIÓN SIN SENTIDO!

El danés quiso replicar algo, pero no supo qué. Al fin y al cabo, Suecia tenía algo de razón. Sintiéndose dolido, sencillamente abrazó sus rodillas y agachó la cabeza.

-Está bien _Sverige_… tú tienes razón… yo soy el responsable de todo esto, al fin y al cabo… _tilgiv mig_ (lo siento)… -musitó el mayor, completamente abatido.

Suecia, sorprendido por la reacción de Dinamarca, y sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que había dicho, empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-Ol…olvídalo _Dan_… toda la culpa no es tuya… Es cierto que fuiste tú el que nos invitó aquí, pero fuimos nosotros los que aceptamos tu oferta… Además, yo me puse algo molestoso ayer… y por eso compliqué las cosas… -admitió Suecia, con algo de dificultad, y poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

Dinamarca tenía una cara de asombro que le haría gracia a cualquiera.

-Eres… ¿eres tú mi hermano _Sverige_? -preguntó, incrédulo, mientras se acercaba al sueco y lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. ¡Sí, si eres él! ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡SÍ ESTÁS DICIENDO ESO, ES PORQUE DEBES DE HABER SUFRIDO UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CABEZA! ¡¿TE SIENTES BIEN?! ¡¿ACASO TIENES TRAUMATISMO CEREBRAL?!

-GRRRRRR… -gruñó el sueco, molesto-. ¡Estoy hablando en serio, así que deja de decir tonterías! Por… por otro lado…. _Tack_… _tack_ por salvarme la vida…

-Estás… ¿estás agradeciéndome?

-Sí… después de todo, no debió ser nada fácil el haberte mantenido aferrado a esa saliente mientras me sostenías a mí, y con toda la nieve cayéndote encima para empeorar las cosas… Lo… lo que hiciste es algo... algo digno de… de encomio… _Ta_…_tack_… por eso…

-¡Ah! ¡No fue nada! ¡Además, tú también hiciste un gran trabajo al descender desde allá arriba conmigo inconsciente…! Por cierto, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Mph… primero, te puse a ti en mi espalda, y luego, bajé sujetándome de varias salientes que encontré desde la mitad de la pendiente hasta aquí abajo…

-Ohhh… ya veo… ¡De esa manera también pensaba hacerlo yo, pero me fallaron las fuerzas! De todos modos, buen trabajo, _Sverige_…

-Mph… no fue nada…

-_Sve_… una cosa más… -susurró el danés, acercando exageradamente su rostro al del sueco.

-¿Q…qué…? –replicó Suecia, al sentir invadido su espacio personal.

-Como yo ya te he perdonado por haberme ultrajado… y como tú quieres mostrarme tu agradecimiento de alguna manera… ¿nos damos ahora el beso de la reconciliación? -preguntó Dinamarca, con toda la seriedad del mundo, haciendo que Suecia se pusiera pálido como una hoja de papel en blanco.

-Qué… ¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HABLANDO…?

Inmediatamente el danés estalló en carcajadas. El sueco, furioso, le clavó un golpe en la espalda.

-¡AUUUUUUUUUUUCH! ¡OYE _SVERIGE_, ESO DOLIÓ! -lloriqueó Dinamarca.

-¡Pues te lo tuviste bien merecido! -replicó Suecia, iracundo

-¡Era una broma! Oye… oye… ¿no me digas que te la creíste? -preguntó el danés, incrédulo.

El sueco no respondió nada. Sencillamente, se puso rojo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡_SVERIGE_ CREYÓ QUE DE VERDAD ÍBAMOS A BESARNOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-GRRRRRRRR… ¡YO NO CREÍ ESO!

-¿A sí? ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas!

-¡Porque sólo pensar en semejante cosa me… me… ME DA VERGÜENZA…!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Dinamarca se estuvo riendo por un buen rato, a expensas de un contrariado Suecia, hasta que de un momento a otro, paró de golpe.

-Ahhh… de acuerdo… ya fue suficiente diversión por hoy… ¡Ha llegado el momento de que hablemos de cosas serias!

-¿Hablar de cosas serias? ¿Contigo? ¿Estás bromeando otra vez, cierto? -replicó el sueco mordazmente.

-¡OYE! ¡No tienes derecho a cuestionar mi nivel de madurez! ¡Yo puedo ponerme serio si la situación lo requiere!

-Ja… ja… ja… eso me gustaría verlo…

Ante el desafío de Suecia, Dinamarca frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Entonces, trató de poner la pose más formal que pudo, pero, al cabo de unos segundos, y por más que luchó, la risa le terminó ganando.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Yo serio! ¡Que buen chiste! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Tsk… ya lo sabía -balbuceó el sueco, lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno _Sverige_, yendo al punto…! Lo que quería pedirte es que lleguemos a un acuerdo…

-¿A un acuerdo?

-Bien… son dos acuerdos, para ser exacto. Primero: que nunca, nunca, nunca, JAMÁS le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a _Finland_, o a _Norge_ o a _Island_ lo que ocurrió el día de hoy entre nosotros…

-Ahhh… te refieres a lo de…

-¡SÍ, ME REFIERO AL BESO! -vociferó Dinamarca.

-¡Respiración artificial!… -aclaró Suecia, irritado.

-¡Es lo mismo! ¡El punto es que lo que pasó queda entre los dos, ¿entendido?

-Ni siquiera tienes que decírmelo… no te imaginas el sacrificio que me costó hacer… hacer… hacer ESO… como para también tener que soportar la humillación de que todos los demás se enteren…

-Sí… eso sería… tan vergonzoso…

Ambos nórdicos se pusieron pálidos al imaginar lo que sucedería si la noticia del "beso" entre ambos se hiciera ampliamente conocida.

-¡NI HABLAR! ¡TIENES QUE JURARME QUE NADIE SABRÁ DE ESTO NUNCA! -exigió el danés, presa de una crisis nerviosa.

-Lo juro… Ahora, tú haz lo mismo.

-De acuerdo…. ¡juro que este secreto nunca saldrá de mi boca…!

-Ni siquiera cuando estés ebrio…

-¡Ni siquiera cuando esté ebrio…! ¡Y el rompa este juramento, tendrá que ser uno con _Rusland_!

-¡HECHO! -exclamaron ambos, al unísono. Luego, soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno, bueno… ya que me he asegurado de lo más importante, es decir, que mi reputación no está en peligro, ahora pasemos al otro tema…

-¿Cuál es el otro tema?

-El otro tema es… bueno… es obvio que los dos no nos llevamos bien… de hecho, nunca hemos podido llevarnos bien…

-Es verdad… -admitió el sueco.

-Y, siendo sincero, dudo que las cosas cambien, aun después de habernos besado… -prosiguió el danés, fingiendo seriedad pero sin poder contenerse una risa.

-Y… ¿y luego te preguntas por qué no te soporto…? -masculló el sueco, a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso, conteniéndose para no golpear a Dinamarca, que se carcajeaba a sus expensas.

-Bueno, bueno… Como te decía, entre tú y yo hay diferencias enormes, y para ser realistas dudo que podamos conciliarlas de un día para otro… -prosiguió el danés, recuperando la compostura después de un momento.

-¿Y cuál es el punto de todo esto?

-Que ahora, no sé porque razón, tal vez porque el destino quiso castigarme por haber actuado mal antes, o sencillamente porque tengo mala suerte, ¡me ha tocado a mí… QUEDARME CONTIGO! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH -lloriqueó Dinamarca, como si todo aquello fuera parte de una tragedia griega- ¡DE TODOS LOS OTROS CUATRO… JUSTAMENTE TUVE QUE HABERTE SALVADO A TI…!

-¡Oye, oye! ¡No creas que esto no significa un sacrificio para mí también! -protestó el sueco, sintiéndose ofendido.

-De cualquier manera… y por más que nos quejemos… tenemos que aceptar que las cosas ya están dadas…

-Mph… estoy de acuerdo con eso…

-Así que, lo único que nos queda ahora, es buscar soluciones… por eso, quería que ambos lleguemos a un segundo acuerdo…

-¿Un segundo acuerdo?

-_Yup_. Que durante todo el camino que queda… de aquí hasta el punto de llegada… ambos vamos a… vamos a… vamos a evitar pelearnos… -propuso Dinamarca, como si fuera la petición más descabellada del mundo (y probablemente, lo era…)

-Oye, oye… ¿estás diciendo que ambos debemos trabajar como un equipo para salir de esta situación? -preguntó Suecia, incrédulo.

-¡Algo así! Sé que suena extraño, pero… me temo que es la única manera que nos queda para salir de esta…

-Mph…

-Sé que será difícil por la abismal diferencia que existe entre nuestras personalidades pero… no queda otra opción… al fin y al cabo, si ambos volvemos a pelearnos igual que ayer… y sin _Fin_ ni _Nor_ ni _Is_ para separarnos, ¿te imaginas como podría terminar todo eso?

-Mph… mejor ni pensarlo… Está bien, _Den_, ya entendí a lo que quieres llegar. Estoy dispuesto a hacer una tregua contigo hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino… pero eso no significa que ambos nos haremos buenos amigos… Al fin y al cabo, estoy agradecido a ti por haberme salvado y todo lo demás, pero todavía me duele lo que le hiciste a _Fin_ ayer por la mañana…

-Ya lo sé… yo también sigo molesto porque pusiste a _Nor_ en mi contra… pero nos olvidaremos de todo eso por ahora, ¿está bien? Entonces, ¿un acuerdo de paz? -insistió el danés, mientras extendía su mano y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

-E…está bien… -accedió el sueco, aún con algo de desconfianza, apretando la mano del otro en señal de acuerdo.

-¡Bien! Ahora, ¿qué te parece si sellamos esta tregua… con otro beso…? -propuso el danés, con la picardía brillándole en los ojos azules y conteniéndose una carcajada.

Sin embargo, esta vez el sueco, dándose cuenta de que Dinamarca nuevamente quería tomarle del pelo, decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Está bien… -murmuró, mientras tomaba el rostro del otro y lo acercaba al suyo-. Aprieta los labios… -le susurró al oído.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡_SVERIGE_! ¡SÓLO ERA UNA BROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -chilló el danés, histérico-. ¡F_INLAND_! ¡_NORGE_! ¡ISLAND! ¡_SVERIGE _ME QUIERE VIOLAAAAR!

-Ni _Fin_ ni _Nor_ ni _Is_ están aquí para ayudarte… -masculló Suecia, esbozando una sonrisa malvada que estremeció a Dinamarca-. Ahora, cierra los ojos… -le ordenó.

-_S_…_Sverige_… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -vociferó el danés, aterrado, tratando de liberarse del sueco, que lo tenía firmemente asido.

-Vamos _Dan_, no seas así… eres tú el que insistía con el tema del beso… así que no te hagas de rogar…

-¡NO QUIEROOOOOOOOO!

-Además… acabamos de acordar que nadie se enterará de lo que pase entre nosotros… -musitó Suecia, con su rostro a un centímetro del de Dinamarca.

Este último, sintiéndose acorralado, solo atinó a tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos, esperando lo peor…

De repente, el sueco lo soltó de golpe y se alejó de él…

-Era broma… -fue lo único que dijo, con mucha seriedad, mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

El danés no salía de su shock…

-Tú… tú… -balbuceó, incrédulo-. ¡TÚÚÚÚÚ! -chilló, abalanzándose sobre Suecia, lívido de ira, mientras levantaba su puño derecho sobre el rostro del otro, dispuesto a darle un golpe.

-O…oye _Dan_… hicimos un acuerdo de paz… ¿recuerdas…? -pudo decir a duras penas el sueco, mientras Dinamarca le apretaba fuertemente la garganta con la mano izquierda y le impedía respirar con normalidad-. Además, sólo bromeaba…

-Tsk… -el danés de muy mala gana, liberó a Suecia-. ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡TE HAS SALVADO ÚNICAMENTE POR EL ARREGLO QUE ACABAMOS DE HACER, _DANMIT_! ¡ADEMÁS, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME UNA BROMA DE ESE TIPO?! -le recriminó, muy molesto.

-Tú siempre les haces bromas igual de pesadas a los demás… y nadie te dice nada… -se excusó Suecia, mientras se incorporaba y se masajeaba el cuello adolorido.

-¡¿Cómo que nadie me dice nada?! ¡Y todos los moretones que _Norge_ y tú me han dejado por cada vez que los he molestado ¿EH?!

-Pues te lo tenías merecido…

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TE LO TIENES MERECIDO AHORA!

-Tal vez… pero no puedes romper nuestro acuerdo… lo cual significa que no puedes golpearme… a menos que quieras ser uno con _Ryssland_… -le advirtió el sueco, dejando escapar una pequeña risita triunfante.

-¡TÚ… TÚ… MALDITO… ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! -Dinamarca se tiraba con fuerza de los cabellos, a punto de explotar de la rabia, teniendo que admitir que el otro tenía razón.

-"La venganza es dulce…" -pensaba Suecia para sus adentros, mientras miraba la escena con algo de placer.

-D…de acuerdo… tú ganas _Sve_… no voy a golpearte… pero… ¡de cualquier modo, al hacerme una broma pesada, tú sí has roto nuestro acuerdo y ahora deberás ser uno con _Rusland_!

-No recuerdo que "evitar hacer bromas pesadas" estuviese incluido en el trato… -replicó el sueco.

-¿Ah no? ¡Pues desde este momento en adelante, sí lo está! ¡Por lo tanto, el primero que se atreva a hacerle una broma fuera de lugar al otro, deberá ser rusificado…! exclamó el danés con vehemencia. Sin embargo, al cabo de un par de segundos, y al darse cuenta de que aquello implicaba ponerse la soga al cuello, se cubrió la boca. De cualquier manera, ya era demasiado tarde…

-Acepto… -respondió de inmediato un sonriente Suecia, al ver que su plan había salido a la perfección.

-¡No… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡_Sve_, olvida lo que acabo de decir! -suplicó un desesperado Dinamarca. -¡Yo, por naturaleza, tengo que molestar a alguien, y ese alguien, a falta de _Norge_, eres tú! ¡Por favor, no seas cruel!

-Lo siento Dan… pero hubieras pensado en las consecuencias de proponerme algo como eso antes de abrir la boca y antes de que yo aceptara… Lamentablemente, a estas alturas, ya ninguno de los dos puede retractarse… -aclaró el sueco, con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción surcándole el rostro.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TÚ ME HAS HECHO CAER EN TU JUEGO! ¡TÚ TIENES TODA LA CULPA! ¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -vociferó el danés, completamente derrotado.

-¿Ah sí? Pues ya estamos a mano… -susurró Suecia, riéndose para sus adentros al recordar la cara de Dinamarca cuando creyó que él realmente iba a besarlo-. "Debí de traer una cámara…" -pensó.

Al cabo de un rato, el sueco, que ya se había divertido lo suficiente a costillas del pobre danés, empezó a sentirse preocupado.

-Mph… oye _Dan_…

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?! ¡¿ACASO VOLVER A TOMARME DEL PELO?! -fue la respuesta de un alterado Dinamarca.

-Mph… claro que no tonto… ya tuve suficiente por hoy… y creo que tú también… Lo que quería decirte es que… yo… yo… yo empiezo... a sentirme inquieto por los demás… -admitió Suecia, algo angustiado.

-Ah… te refieres a _Is_, y a _Fin_… y a _Norge_… ¿verdad? ¡Rayos! Casi me había olvidado de ellos con toda esta tontería del beso…

-Ya lo sé… igual yo… pero al fin y al cabo, la idea es que nosotros fuimos afortunados al sólo golpearnos un poco y salir casi ilesos de la avalancha, ¿pero crees que ellos habrán tenido la misma suerte?

-Mmmmmmmm… -Dinamarca empezó a sopesar las opciones. Entonces, soltó un suspiro preocupado-. No tengo idea… lo único que sé es que los tres son fuertes… mucho más de lo que parecen… así que deberían de estar bien… -sólo atinó a decir, tratando de mostrarse optimista, aunque la verdad era que, para sus adentros, temía lo peor.

-Mph… pero… ¿qué tal si alguno de ellos quedó enterrado en la nieve, o se fracturó algo, o está herido de alguna manera…? -insistió Suecia-. En tal caso, él no podrá sobrevivir por sí solo… él va a necesitar de nuestra ayuda…

-¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos regresar al lugar donde ocurrió la avalancha… sólo por si alguno de los otros tres deba ser rescatado?

-Sí…

-Mmmmmmm… pero,_ Svi_… para ser realistas, tú y yo estamos exhaustos… -objetó el danés, incómodo ante la propuesta del sueco-. Además, la noche llegara pronto y, así como está el clima, una tormenta de nieve no es un riesgo que deba de tomarse a la liger…

-_Dan_… -lo interrumpió de repente Suecia, con mucha firmeza-. Las cosas son así: antes de la avalancha, tú estabas enojado con _Nor_, y yo con _Fin_. ¿Qué si, por no auxiliarlos a tiempo, no los volvemos a ver nunca? ¿Realmente te gustaría que las cosas se quedaran así entre nosotros?

-Pero _Sve_…

-Dan, escucha lo que intento decirte. En este mismo momento, puede que la vida de alguno de nuestros hermanos menores peligre. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada…

Dinamarca se quedó mudo ante las palabras del sueco. Tuvo que admitir que su mayor rival tenía razón en esta ocasión.

-Estás lo cierto, _Sve_. Vayamos a buscarlos… -se resolvió al fin-. Sin embargo, como nos hemos caído por el borde de esta ladera, tendremos que rodear la montaña para poder encontrar el camino que seguimos esta mañana. Eso tal vez nos tome un par de horas… -advirtió el danés.

-Entonces partamos lo antes posible…

Suecia y Dinamarca, maltrechos como estaban, emprendieron la marcha. Su objetivo era regresar al lugar donde había ocurrido el alud, y allanarlo en busca de posibles víctimas.

Sin embargo, ambos caminaban angustiados y pensativos.

-Oye _Sve_… ¿y si los llamamos a sus celulares…? -propuso de repente el danés-. Al fin y al cabo, puede que nos contesten, nos digan si están bien y nos quiten esta preocupación de encima…

-Mph… es una buena idea… ¿Crees que haya línea en este lugar?

-No… no lo sé… voy a probar… -el danés tanteó su abrigo en busca de su celular. Sin embargo, después de haberlo buscado y buscado por varios minutos, se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía consigo. ¡_SVERIGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_! ¡HE PERDIDO MI TELÉFONOOOOOOOOOOOO! -lloriqueó entonces.

-Mph… bueno, te caíste por un precipicio y aguantaste una lluvia de nieve cayéndote encima… no me sorprendería el que tu celular haya quedado enterrado por ahí, en algún lugar…

-¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SOY TAN DESAFORTUNADO! ¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -el danés proseguía con su drama-. ¡Y CON TODAS LAS FOTOS TUYAS QUE TENÍA GRABADAS ALLÍ!

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

-Este… nada… -balbuceó el danés, poniendo carita más inocente que pudo.

-¡¿DE QUÉ FOTOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?! -insistió el sueco, furioso, tomando con rudeza al danés por cuello de su abrigo.

-¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡_SVERIGE_! ¡TREGUA…! ¡COF, COF, COF…!

-¡¿QUÉ TREGUA NI QUÉ NADA?! ¡¿DE QUÉ ERAN ESAS FOTOS?!

-¡AUCH! ¡SUÉLTAME… Y TE LO DIGO…! ¡COF, COF, COF…!

Cuando Suecia al fin liberó a Dinamarca, este primero tosió varias veces y trató de respirar con fuerza, ya que el agarre del sueco lo había dejado sin aire.

-Ahhh… ahhhh… ahhhhhhh….

-Bueno, ¿vas a decirme de qué eran esas fotos, o no? -preguntó Suecia, bastante enojado.

-Ya… ya… ya te digo… jijijiji… es que… jijijiji… -el danés trataba de aguantarse la risa, y el sueco las ganas de golpear al otro-. Es que, la otra vez, cuando te quedaste dormido en el sillón de la casa de _Norge_, él te dio una manita de gato…

-¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE TÚ ME MAQUILLASTE?! -explotó Suecia.

-Bueno… algo así… -respondió Dinamarca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y luego me tomaste fotos, ¿VERDAD?!

-Sí…

-¡SERÁS DE…! -el sueco alzó la mano para golpear al otro pero luego, al recordar lo del trato, se contuvo. -Bueno, ya no importa. Al fin y al cabo, el celular que las contenía ya se perdió…

-Pues eso sí… aunque puede que _alguien_ haya donado esas fotografías a _Preussen_ (Prusia) y él las haya colgado en su blog… -confesó el danés, conteniéndose una risa maliciosa.

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?! ¡AHORA VERÁS…!

-¡_SVERIGE_! ¡EL ACUERDO! -le recordó Dinamarca a su hermano, mientras empezaba a correr despavorido.

-¡ME VALE UN COMINO!

Esta vez, a Suecia ya no le importó el trato que había hecho con el mayor ni nada parecido. Lleno de furia, lo persiguió por quién sabe cuántos metros, hasta que ambos cayeron exhaustos.

-¡Oye _Sverige_! ¡Dejando de jugar conmigo, deberías de estar avanzando hacia el lugar de la avalancha! -le recriminó el danés al sueco.

-¡TÚ NO ME EXIJAS NADA, PORQUE TODO ES TU CULPA! -fue la airada respuesta de este último.

-Bueno, bueno… dejando de poner excusas absurdas, mejor saca tu celular y llama a alguno de los chicos…

-Arrrgggg… -Suecia, de mala gana, obedeció. Una vez que sacó su teléfono móvil del interior de su abrigo, trató de marcar el número de Finlandia. Sin embargo justo cuando estaba por apretar el botón de llamar… -¿Eh? ¿Batería baja?

De un momento a otro, el celular del sueco se apagó.

-Oh… no… -se lamentó Suecia.

-_Sverige_… ¿no me digas que no cargaste tu celular antes de salir a esta expedición…? -preguntó el danés, incrédulo.

El sueco simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza y esbozar una ligera sonrisa, avergonzado. "Incluso _Danmark_… el más descuidado de los cinco… tiene que echarme en cara lo olvidadizo que soy para estas cosas…" -se lamentó, tras lo cual lanzó un pesado suspiro.

-De…debí sospecharlo… -sólo atinó a responder el danés.

Después de descansar por un breve momento, y sin tener otra opción, ambos nórdicos volvieron a emprender su marcha, en un esfuerzo por localizar a sus hermanos menores.

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a resultarles tan fáciles en esta ocasión…

* * *

**Aves de papel: **Hola IR! (te llamo así para que no me golpees xD). Jejeje, pues sí, el capítulo 10 me quedó corto (en comparación con capítulos anteriores, claro). O.o Así que tú le vas a las tragedias, eh? Jajajaja, bueno, tal vez alguno de los personajes de mi fic muera, quién sabe… (no, es broma, no me atrevería a matar a ninguno de los cinco nórdicos… o sí? Jajaja… xD). Cuando vayas a Noruega… llévame! (aunque por alguna razón, yo me inclino más por Suecia, no sé por qué xD). Gracias por las buenas vibras, y saludooooos! :D:D:D:D

**NightKids: **Hola! Qué bueno que te gustó mi fic, saber eso me emociona! (en serio :D). Este… lamento que Dan y Nor no hayan quedado encerrados juntos… pero… todo es parte del argumento… o eso creo… xD De cualquier manera, trataré de actualizar pronto. Jijiji, me alegra que las aclaraciones te hayan sido útiles, tuve que investigar un poco para hacerlas y ahora yo también sé más historia nórdica que de mi propio país xD, jajajaja! Saludos, y gracias por tu review! :)

* * *

Aquí el nuevo cap! Como dije, iba a publicar ayer, pero me cortaron la luz D:!

Bueno, bueno, el punto es que al final logré publicar el capítulo.

Ahhh… por cierto… lamento la escena incómoda entre Dinamarca y Suecia… pero no la pude evitar, me hacía tanta gracia la idea que al final terminé escribiéndola xD

Bueno… saludos… Y PUBLIQUEN UN REVIEW! (no, no las estoy presionando xD).

Hasta la próxima :D!


	12. Escavando una salida

Disclaimer: No... Hetalia NO me pertenece... blah, blah, blah (?)...

* * *

Saludos!

Pues... tarantarán... ¡NUEVO CAP! XD (¿estoy emocionada, o qué?) JAJAJAJA...

Lean y comenten! :D

* * *

-Oye… _Nor_… -susurró Finlandia al oído izquierdo del noruego.

-¿Mph? -respondió Noruega, con su voz fría de siempre.

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Me haces acordar a _Ruotsi_? -protestó el finlandés, nervioso.

-¿Decir… qué…? -preguntó el noruego, confundido.

-¡"Mph"! ¡Deja de decir ese "mph" que me causa tantos escalofríos…! -exigió Finlandia.

-Mph… -insistió Noruega, mientras le clavaba al finés su mirada celeste y vacía.

-¡_NOR_! -lloriqueó Finlandia, reconociendo para sus adentros que, en ocasiones, el noruego asustaba todavía más que el sueco.

-Ya, está bien, deja de gritar… Mejor coge esta pala… -sugirió Noruega, y de inmediato le lanzó al otro una de las herramientas que, sin embargo, solo cayó desde la pendiente donde estaban trepados hasta el suelo rocoso de la cueva, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido metálico. -¿Por qué no la has atrapado? -inquirió entonces, algo contrariado.

-¡PORQUE TÚ ME LA HAS LANZADO AL LADO DERECHO! ¡¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS QUE TENGO ESE BRAZO LESIONADO?! -replicó el finlandés, histérico.

-Mph… -solo atinó a decir el noruego, al darse cuenta de su error.

-¡_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR_! ¡DEJA DE GRUÑIR COMO _RUOTSI_!

-Perdón… No lo haré más… pero solo si tú dejas de chillar como una nenita cuando ha visto a un troll…

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! -exclamó Finlandia, muy molesto.

-Nada… ajam… -carraspeó el noruego, tratando de hacerse el disimulado-. Que ya no escuchó ningún ruido afuera, y, además, la nieve ha dejado de colarse al interior… La avalancha parece haberse detenido…

-Es… es verdad… Deberíamos de cavar una salida lo antes posible… antes de que la batería de tu linterna se agote…

-Mmmmm… estoy de acuerdo…

Inmediatamente, ambos nórdicos bajaron con cuidado desde la elevación donde se habían refugiado hasta la base de la cueva, cubierta parcialmente por la nieve. El finlandés lo hizo con más dificultad, al hallarse limitado por su hombro herido.

-¡Vaya… quién diría que toda esta nieve se filtró a través de una abertura tan pequeña como esa! -comentó el finés, mientras señalaba la estrecha entrada delante de ellos, bloqueada casi en su totalidad por la avalancha.

-Mmmmmmmm… es verdad… Recoge tu pala, y comencemos a trabajar…

Finlandia obedeció de inmediato. Al poco rato, ambos se hallaban cavando.

Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el finés empezó a quejarse.

-Ahhhh… ahhhh… me… me duele…

-¿Qué te duele? -preguntó el noruego, girando ligeramente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de trabajar.

-¡MI HOMBRO! -lloriqueó el finés-. ¡_Nor_, no puedo ayudarte a seguir cavando! ¡Lo sientoooooooo!

-Grrr… -gruñó Noruega, algo molesto. ¿Finlandia no podía ser tan débil, verdad? -Oye, ¿eres tu _Finland_, el que derrotó a _Russland_ en la _Vinterkrigen_, o una niñita que se lastimó saltando a la cuerda? -le preguntó, con algo de mordacidad.

-¡¿QUÉ INSINÚAS?! -replicó el finlandés, sintiéndose ofendido.

-Mmmmm… Nada… -respondió el noruego, tras lo cual lanzó un suspiro. Él también estaba golpeado y se sentía agotado, y si Finlandia no le ayudaba, sus planes de evacuación se retrasarían…

Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que el finés tenía algo de razón… al fin y al cabo, recibir un disparo no debía de ser nada fácil… -Está bien… mejor ve y siéntate en esa roca de allá… mientras yo abro una salida aquí… -le ordenó, mientras señalaba una piedra cercana de considerable tamaño.

-¡_Kiitos_, _Norja_! ¡Eres muy considerado! -exclamó Finlandia, agradecido, mientras se dirigía a descansar al lugar que Noruega le había indicado. Sin embargo, a medio camino, se detuvo, algo incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -preguntó el noruego.

-Este… este… este… -titubeó el finlandés.

-Habla ahora… o calla para siempre… -exigió Noruega, poniendo su voz algo escalofriante al pronunciar la segunda frase.

-¡_NORJAAAAAAAAA_!

-Es sólo un decir…

-¡Pero no lo digas en ese tono! ¡Me das miedo!

-Tsk… da igual… ¿qué ibas a decirme?

-Ahhhh… Bueno que, yo… que, tú… tú… ¿tú… en verdad podrás cavar una salida sin nadie que te ayude? -preguntó el finés, algo apenado.

-Mmmmm… -el noruego lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Sí, la verdad era que le molestaba tener que trabajar sólo, pero, en la actual situación, no podía exigirle a Finlandia que le ayudara-. Ya… no te preocupes… puedo hacer esto por mí mismo… al fin y al cabo, no soy tan viejo como tú crees… -respondió, tratando de tranquilizar al otro.

-¡Qué bueno! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… entonces yo puedo sentarme aquí a descansar… -el finés, feliz, fue a acomodarse sobre una roca, aliviado.

Mientras tanto, Noruega proseguía cavando… pero sin decir ni una palabra...

Al cabo de unos minutos, Finlandia empezó a sentirse incómodo con aquel prolongado silencio. Trató de buscar algunos temas de conversación para hablar con el noruego… pero no se le ocurrió ninguno…

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… _Norja_ y yo realmente no tenemos nada en común… esto es peor que tratar de dialogar con _Ruotsi_…" -se lamentó para sus adentros.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… -tras lanzar su veinteavo suspiro, al finés al fin se le ocurrió una idea para relajar un poco el tenso ambiente… -¡_Norja_! -exclamó de pronto, entusiasmado.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? -preguntó Noruega, girando ligeramente la cabeza, algo irritado.

-¿Puedo poner algo de música? -preguntó Finlandia, sonriente, mientras señalaba su celular.

-Ahhhhh… la verdad no me importa… con tal que no malgastes tú batería y luego esta se agote cuando más la necesites…

-¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Me aseguré de cargarla antes de venir para aquí! -respondió Finlandia. Entonces, empezó a presionar algunas teclas en el aparato.

-Mmmm… -el noruego, por su parte, continuaba trabajando-. "Bueno, he avanzado bastante… seguro que el exterior ya no está tan lejos…" -pensó, feliz ante la perspectiva de que su aprisionamiento en aquella cueva estuviese a punto de acabar. –"Por otro lado, algo de música no me vendrá nada mal… me preguntó qué estilo será… ¿tradicional, clásica, pop…?"

De repente, un ruido ensordecedor llenó el angosto espacio en donde se encontraban, haciendo que las paredes de la gruta empezaran a retumbar… al igual que los adoloridos oídos de Noruega.

-¿Qué… qué rayos es eso...? -se preguntó el noruego, confundido.

Entonces, al girar la cabeza, obtuvo la respuesta cuando vio un aura malévola emanando del celular de Finlandia…

-_Hard metal_… tenía que ser… -masculló, incrédulo-. Oye… _Fin_… -trató de llamar la atención del finés, pero su voz suave se perdió entre el bullicio. -_Fin_… bájale el volumen… -insistió, en vano-. ¡_FIN_! -exclamó, con un tono más fuerte de lo habitual.

-¿Ehhhhhhh…? Juraría que escuché a una mosca zumbar… -comentó Finlandia, con una enorme sonrisa y una expresión tan tranquila que no combinaba en absoluto con la música estrepitosa que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

-¡_FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN_!

Cuando Finlandia lo ignoró por enésima vez, Noruega se exasperó en serio. Llenando sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano -sobre todo para alguien que casi nunca alzaba la voz- y gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo…

-¡_FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_!

-¿Eh? ¿_Norja_? ¿Estabas hablándome? -reaccionó al fin el finés.

-¿Tú… tú crees…? -preguntó el noruego, con la garganta totalmente inflamada.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Que apagues tú música… -exigió Noruega, molesto.

-¿Quéééé? ¡No te escucho! -replicó Finlandia.

-¡Apaga tu música!

-¿Qué dices?

-¡QUÉ APAGUES… TÚ… MÚSICAAAAAAA…! -vociferó el noruego, a punto de salirse de sus casillas.

-¿Qué apague mi qué…?

-¡TU MUSICAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?! -protestó el finlandés, en cuanto entendió lo que el otro trataba de decirle.

-¡Porque está destrozando mis oídos!

-¿Destrozando tus oídos? ¡Pero si es genial! ¡Hasta ganó el _Eurovision_ hace algunos años! **(1)** -argumentó Finlandia.

-Aunque así haya sido… está atrayendo a todos los malos espíritus de la zona… -masculló Noruega, mientras miraba a su alrededor, aterrado-. ¡APAGA ESA COSAAAAAAA! -exigió entonces, con vehemencia.

-¡No quiero! -exclamó el finés, algo caprichoso.

-¡APAGA… ESA… COSA…! -insistió el noruego, mientras dejaba su pala de lado, se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Finlandia a pasos lentos, algo amenazante.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero! ¿Por qué no sabes apreciar mi música? -se lamentó el finlandés, algo lloroso-. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Tal vez, es porque no estás escuchando bien la letra…!

-¿Cu…cuál letra…? ¡Ese ruido no tiene letra!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Le subiré el volumen de inmediato, para que puedas apreciar este ritmo musical en su máximo esplendor!

-¿Qué? ¿Subirle el volumen? ¡NO _FIN_, NO LO HAGAAAAAAAAS! -suplicó Noruega, poniéndose inusualmente histérico.

-¡Aquí voy…!

En cuanto la barra de volumen del celular de Finlandia hubo llegado al cien por ciento, el pobre noruego empezó a tener una jaqueca tremenda, y sintió que sus tímpanos explotarían en cualquier momento...

Pero, lo peor era lo que ocurría en la parte superior de la cueva.

Al alzar Noruega los ojos, casi le da un paro…

-Est… ¡estalactitas… **(2)**! -exclamó, alarmado…

En definitiva, había varias de estas formaciones minerales sobre la cabeza de Finlandia. Y, en aquel momento, las ondas sonaras eran tan intensas y sacudían las paredes de la cueva de tal manera que…

-Van a… van a… ¡_Fin_, encima de ti! ¡Esas estalactitas van a desprenderse! -advirtió el noruego, con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-¿Qué? -el finés, por su parte, permanecía absolutamente despreocupado, sin haberse enterado todavía de nada.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr… -gruñó Noruega, frustrado. Entonces, volvió a mirar arriba-. Ahhhhh… no me queda otra opción… -suspiró resignado, al darse cuenta de que estaba por suceder lo inminente…

Entonces, tras tomar impulso, empezó a correr con fuerza hacia Finlandia, que cantaba el coro de su canción a voz en cuello…

-¡_Halle..._! ¿Eh…? ¡_No_…_NORJA_! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! -chilló el finés, sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que Noruega se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia él…

En ese momento, las inestables formaciones minerales se desprendieron…

El noruego, sin dudar ni un solo un instante, se abalanzó sobre Finlandia, empujándolo de golpe, y rodando junto a él varios metros…

Justo en el momento en que ambos se detuvieron, el finés giró la cabeza y vio a las estalactitas cayendo y clavándose precisamente en el lugar donde él había estado sentado…

-¡Ay!… ¡_Jumala_! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! -lloriqueó.

Entonces, no pasó ni un segundo, cuando varias rocas que permanecían encima de la abertura de la cueva se desprendieron, volviendo a bloquear la salida, y cubriendo por completo la pala que el noruego había dejado junto a ella.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr… -Noruega, que había quedado encima del finés entre tanta confusión, le echó una mirada de pocos, realmente muy pocos amigos…

-¡AAAAAAY! ¡_NORJA_! ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ! -lloriqueó Finlandia, aterrado.

El noruego lanzó un largo y profundo suspiro de irritación. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que la estrepitosa música finlandesa -y responsable de todo aquel caos- seguía sonando, le arrebató el celular al finés de la mano izquierda, y la apagó de golpe, más que molesto.

-Por escuchar esa maldito ruido estás quedándote sordo… ¡¿es qué acaso no oías mis advertencias?! -le recriminó Noruega a Finlandia.

Este último, entre confundido y sorprendido por la inusual actitud del impasible noruego, solo atinó a esbozar una risita nerviosa.

-Jejeje… este… _olen pahoillani_ (lo siento)… y _kiitos _(gracias)… por salvarme la vida… -fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Ya… sólo olvídalo… -respondió Noruega, conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo-. "¿Cómo es que alguien tan sumiso y tranquilo puede escuchar esa... esa clase de música?" -se preguntó, bastante confundido. "Arrrrrgggggg… de cualquier manera… si tan solo fuera el _idioter_ de _Dan_ en lugar de _Fin_… ya le habría hecho pagar por sus estupideces hace mucho…" -se dijo para sus adentros, mientras se sentaba a un lado, y liberaba al finlandés de la incómoda posición en que se encontraban.

-Además… yo no tengo toda la culpa… ¿cómo esperas que te oiga cuando no hablas más fuerte que gato con carraspera…? -balbuceó Finlandia, en voz bajita, pero que el noruego logró oír.

-¿Qué dijiste? -masculló Noruega, con un aura amenazante rodeándolo.

-¡OGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -chilló el finés, aterrado. -¡Na…nada! ¡Qu…que, ya que tu pala quedó enterrada entre ese montón de piedras, puedo prestarte la mía para que vuelvas a excavar una salida, ¿eh?, ¿qué te parece?! -propuso, mientras tomaba la herramienta con su mano izquierda y se la extendía al noruego.

Sin embargo, a este último la idea no le hizo gracia en absoluto.

-He estado trabajando en eso por más de media hora… para que, al final, todo haya sido en vano por culpa de ti y de tu música estrepitosa… ¿y ahora quieres que vuelva a intentarlo yo sólo? -preguntó Noruega, con una claro tono de enfado en su voz.

-Este… ¿sí? -respondió Finlandia, con una risita nerviosa.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… -en aquel momento, el aura escalofriante del noruego se triplicó…

-¡OGYAAAAAAAH! ¡E…está bien… me toca cavar a mí… pero en cuanto desentierre tu pala, vienes a ayudarme, ¿de acuerdo…? -el finés, intimidado, empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, temblando como una gelatina. -"_Norja_ asusta… _Norja_ asusta… ¡_NORJA_ ASUSTA! -se repetía para sus adentros.

Después de cinco minutos cavando, Finlandia nuevamente empezó a quejarse.

-Ahhhhhhhhh… tengo que trabajar… ¡y con mi brazo derecho adolorido, sobre todo después de que "alguien" me empujara a un lado y me hiciera rodar por el piso con él! -exclamó. Pero, al voltearse y ver al noruego, sentado a un par de metros de él, con la mirada vacía clavada sobre él, y vigilándolo cuidadosamente… -¡GYYYYYYYYAHHHH! Bue… bueno… eso no importa… porque puedo aguantar un pequeño dolor, ¿verdad? -balbuceó, muerto de miedo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa, y volvía a excavar.

* * *

Islandia, por su parte, tenía una jaqueca terrible. Lo único que podía recordar eran breves instantes, durante los cuales él corría y una enorme cantidad de nieve lo seguía de cerca.

-Arrrrggg… arrrrrrrggggggg... arrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg… -se quejaba, mientras se sobaba las sienes, adoloridas.

Por más que intentaba, no podía rememorar más.

-Ahhhhhhhh… es inútil… se dijo a sí mismo, completamente desorientado. Si sólo… si sólo tuviera una pista… -balbuceó, frustrado. Entonces, se le ocurrió meter una de sus manos al interior de su abrigo. -¿Eh? -musitó, sorprendido, mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de gomitas negras-. ¿Qué es esto? -se preguntó. Entonces, tras olisquear el contenido, se le ocurrió meter uno de los caramelos de regaliz a su boca. -¿Mmmm? "Sabe extraño…" -pensó-. "Pero… de alguna manera… creo que me agrada…"

Entonces, al volver a buscar en su abrigo, encontró un…

-¿Qué rayos es esto? -inquirió, mientras examinaba el libro por el derecho y por el revés. -¿Para qué servirá e… eh? -de repente, el islandés dio con la pagina final de la publicación. Allí habían algunos caracteres raros que, al parecer, significaban algo…

-¿Que…que…ri…do… Pu…pu…ffin…? ¡ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!

De alguna manera, había podido descifrar una parte del mensaje que contenía aquella página… a cambio de un terrible dolor de cabeza en compensación por el sobreesfuerzo hecho. Aturdido, Islandia prefirió cerrar el libro y volver a guardarlo.

Al volver a hurgar en su abrigo, encontró un tercer objeto extraño.

-¿Eh? Esta cosa es todavía más rara que las otras dos -comentó para sí mismo-. Me… pregunto para qué servirá… -entonces, al aplastar un botón…

-"Siga a la flecha…" -le ordenó una voz femenina proveniente del aparato.

-¡GYAAAAH! -el islandés, algo asustado, y sin saber qué era exactamente lo que tenía en la mano, prefirió lanzar lejos… el GPS.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh… -suspiró, después de un momento. Él se sentía cansado. Tenía frío. Y hambre. Pero lo peor era lo desorientado que se hallaba -¿Qué se supone qué tengo que hacer ahora? ¿A dónde debería ir?

Aquellas preguntas resonaron en su mente.

Entonces, tras otro rato, y al quedarse sin más opciones, decidió volver a examinar aquel objeto tan peculiar que había arrojado a un lado antes.

-"Bu…bueno… al menos él… ella está indicándome un camino…" -pensó, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el GPS que yacía sobre la nieve… -¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! -…para caer estrepitosamente al instante-. ¿Qué… por qué me molesta tanto este pie..? -se quejó, adolorido, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su tobillo...

El pobre Islandia permaneció inmóvil otro rato más… hasta que decidió que ya había sido suficiente...

De alguna manera, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía, se paró y caminó, cojeando hacia el extraño aparato.

Al levantarlo, vio que este le señalaba una flecha…

-Bu… bueno… supongo que no tengo más opción que ir hacia donde tú me diriges, ¿eh? -susurró, mientras colocaba el GPS en su mano y empezaba a avanzar, cojeando, en la dirección que este le indicaba.

Lo que el islandés no sabía era que, aquel inusual objeto, había sido programado por Dinamarca para conducir a los demás al punto de llegada, en caso de emergencia **(3)**…

* * *

**(1**) Pues sí… me refiero al tema «Hard Rock Hallelujah» que ganó en 2006 el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión a favor de Finlandia… y no ahondaré más en el tema porque no me gusta el Heavy Metal… _

**(2) **Una estalactita es una formación compuesta por depósitos minerales continuos transportados por el agua que se filtra, normalmente en una cueva, aunque no siempre es el caso. En las películas siempre aparecen... son esos como cristales puntiagudos que en el momento menos esperado se desprenden, por algún ruido o movimiento fuerte... xD

**(3) **¿Les soy sincera? No he utilizado un GPS en toda mi vida xD, así que no tengo una idea clara de cómo funciona. Lo que quiero decirles es… si he escrito algo que no es correcto, y si los GPS en realidad funcionan de otra manera, ¡discúlpenme!

* * *

**kusajishi-chiru:** Hola de nuevo! Pues… la verdad no lo sé… supongo que publiqué rápido porque había mucha inspiración xD… eso es bueno, ¿no? Jajajaja, me alegra saber que la gente se ríe con las cosas que escribo, jijijiji… Bueno, la verdad es que no fue mi intención insinuar nada entre esos dos… la verdad no me gusta el yaoi… y lo escribí por pura payasada… xD… pero es bueno saber que la escena sí fue graciosa :D jajajaja, cuídate, y gracias por tus reviews! :D

**NightKids:** Jajajaja sorry… es que… bueno, igual no incluiré yaoi porque no me gusta… pero en un determinado capítulo profundizaré sobre la amistad entre Nor y Den, ¡porque es sencillamente genial! Este… ¿que me bancas significa que me apoyas, verdad? xD sorry por mi ignorancia… ¡pero, en cualquier caso, gracias por tu apoyo :D! Jajaja, soy una cruel con Is, pobrecillo xD,,, ¡Bueno, nos leemos! ¡Gracias por tu review! :D

**Aves de papel:** Plop! Yo decía… "ya se la tragó la tierra O.o" jajajaja, broma…

Pues sí… ¡desmemorié a Is… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD! Ya verás lo que se viene, ya verás… juasjuasjuas xD

Este… lamento la escena entre ellos… realmente la que tú mencionas no fue mi intención, como ya voy repitiendo tres veces (que malentendido he generado O.o), y tú ya sabes porqué…

Jajajaja… ¿no me llevarás a Noruega? ¡Pues yo no te llevaré a Suecia (?), muajajajajaja xD! No me hagas caso, estoy un poco loca, ¿de acuerdo?

Saludos, ¡Y QUE NO TE TRAGUE LA TIERRA, O TE RASTREO Y TE OBLIGO A DEJARME UN REVIEW…! Jajajajajajaja… noooo… era broma, cómo crees, yo nunca haría eso… creo… xD

Saludos, y gracias por ser mi reviewadora (¿esa palabra existe?) más fiel! xD

* * *

Y sí… un nuevo cap :D

Este… vale la pena aclarar el malentendido… No sé si lo mencioné al comienzo o no (pido disculpas si no lo hice), pero… la verdad es que **no voy a incluir yaoi** en este fanfic… así que un DenSu o SuDen o algo similar no fue nunca mi intención… y disculpen si así pareció… la escena incómoda del capítulo anterior la incluí por pura payasada, porque me daba risa imaginarme la situación… pero nada más…

Bueno, bueno… de cualquier manera, gracias a los que respetan esta condición y siguen leyendo esta historia, de verdad los aprecio :D

Saludos, y dejen un review… O _IS_ NUNCA RECUPERARÁ LA MEMORIA, MUAJAJAJAJA! Jajajaja… bromita… xD

Bye!


	13. Buscando pistas

Disclaimer: Hetalia NO me pertenece... pero, por ahora, el destino de los cinco nórdicos sexys está en mis manos... (?) xD

* * *

Hola!

Aquí un nuevo capítulo!

Lean y comenten! :D

* * *

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… -¿cuánto más tendré que caminar?… todo lo que veo es nieve y más nieve… -se lamentaba Islandia, mientras avanzaba a través del terreno, guiándose por el GSP que tenía en la mano. -Si al menos supiera en dónde me encuentro… todo sería más fácil…

Lo que el islandés no sabía era que estaba subiendo la misma cuesta que ya había escalado por la mañana, y que se dirigía a la misma cima desde donde la avalancha se había originado…

-Comer caramelos agridulces, comer caramelos agridulces… -se repetía una y otra vez, llevándose las gomas de regaliz a la boca, casi compulsivamente, sin saber si lo hacía por nervios, por frío, por hambre… o sencillamente porque así se le antojaba…

En un momento dado, y sin entender el motivo exacto, se sintió atraído por una pendiente, contra la cual se había amontonado una buena cantidad de nieve, y se paró frente a ella…

-¿Ehhhhhhhhh? -se quedó mirándola fijamente, algo extrañado-. Tsk… es insólito… de alguna manera, siento que una parte de mí yace tras este montón de nieve… -pensó. Sin embargo, después de un momento, la idea le pareció absurda.- Ahhhhhhhhhhh… sí… sabía que había perdido la memoria, pero no creí que también mis capacidades mentales hubiesen sido afectadas… -dicho esto, decidió simplemente pasar adelante. -Ja… una parte de mí… detrás de esa pendiente… -comentó, sarcásticamente, mientras se alejaba de ella-. Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que estoy dejando que una voz que proviene de un objeto extraño me guíe a través de la nada… tal vez no sea tan absurdo el hecho de que yo haya pensado eso, en primer lugar…

Islandia no sospechaba que, detrás de aquel montón de nieve acumulado contra esa pendiente, realmente se encontraban dos personas que, de cierto modo, constituían una parte de él mismo…

* * *

-Excavas muy lento, _Fin_… va a llegar la noche, y nosotros seguiremos atrapados en este lugar.

-¡Pero _Nor_! ¡Hago todo lo que puedo! ¡Tengo un…!

-Un hombro lastimado, ya lo sé… De cualquier manera, podrías esforzarte un poco más…

-¡Y tú podrías ayudarme un poco también…! -le recriminó el finés, algo molesto.

-Encuentra mi pala primero… -rebatió el noruego, que permanecía sentado sobre una roca.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! -suspiró el finlandés, resignado, sin otra opción más que seguir cavando.

De repente, Noruega se sobresaltó.

-O…oye _Nor_, ¿te pasa algo? -preguntó Finlandia, extrañado.

-Mmmmmm… yo… yo siento que… yo siento que allá afuera hay alguien conocido… -musitó el noruego, con la vista fija en la entrada de la cueva.

-"¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? ¿Alguien? ¿Será acaso otro trol?" -pensó el finés, con algo de sarcasmo-. ¿De… de quién estás hablando, _Nor_…?

-_I_… ¿_Is_…? -susurró Noruega. Entonces, con algo de vehemencia, se apresuró hacia el lado de Finlandia, y, escarbando con las manos, logró desenterrar su pala. -_Is_… es _Is_… -anunció, con mucha convicción.

-O…oye _Nor_… ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro que se trata de _Is_? -preguntó el finlandés, incrédulo.

-Porque él es mi _lillebror_… -respondió sencillamente el noruego.

-¿Eh? -para Finlandia, por otro lado, aquel argumento era insuficiente, pero se guardó sus palabras. "Ya no quiero que _Nor_ vuelva a mirarme con _esa_… esa cara por decir algo fuera de lugar…" -pensó, tembloroso. "Además, tan emocionado está de pensar que _Is_ lo espera afuera, que se puesto a cavar…" -¡Bien, _Norja_! ¡Ya que estás tan ansioso por ver a _Is_, te dejo trabajando y…!

-Tú me ayudas -dictaminó el noruego, al ver las intenciones de ir a descansar del finlandés.

-¡Pe…pero _Norjaaaaaaa_! -lloriqueó este último-. ¡Eso es injusto y… ¿eh?! Y… ¿y ahora que te pasa? -inquirió, al ver la expresión de conmoción que de repente había puesto Noruega.

-_Is_… él se ha ido… -susurró el nórdico del rizo, algo decepcionado.

-¿Eh? ¿Se ha ido? "¿Cómo puede saber eso? ¿Acaso estos dos se comunican telepáticamente…?"

La expresión de confusión en la cara de Finlandia era cómica.

-No importa. Sigamos cavando. Si salimos rápido de aquí… tal vez logremos alcanzarlo… -masculló el noruego, mientras volvía a trabajar.

-¿Ehhhhhh? Este… sí, claro, _Norja_… como tú digas… jejejeje… -fue lo único que pudo responder el finés, mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa. -"Primero suecos inexpresivos, luego daneses megalómanos, y ahora noruegos que ven y sienten cosas sobrenaturales… Definitivamente, voy a necesitar un buen tratamiento psicológico en cuanto llegué a casa…" -suspiró, entonces, algo lloroso, mientras se ponía a excavar, resignado...

* * *

"Contrólate _Dan_… contrólate _Dan_… contrólate _Dan_… contrólate _Dan_…" -se repetía Dinamarca como loco para sus adentros.

Y es que, el hecho de estar caminando detrás de Suecia, en un terreno cubierto de nieve, y sin Noruega que lo contuviese… era demasiada "tentación" para él…

"Contrólate _Dan_… no querrás ser rusificado, ¿verdad…? Vamos… tú puedes contener tus impulsos… eres demasiado maduro como para… para… para ceder ante ellos…"

Y es que el danés se moría de ganas… por arrojar una bola de nieve a la espalda del sueco…

Sin embargo, después de haber aguantado y aguantado por bastante tiempo, no pudo más…

-¡¿Pero qué?! -exclamó Suecia, al sentir un golpe seco en su espalda. Al voltearse…

-Fiu~ fiu… fiu~

Al voltearse, vio a Dinamarca silbando tranquilamente y mirando para otro lado.

El sueco, aunque suspicaz, prefirió quedarse callado. Ignorando lo que había pasado, sencillamente siguió caminando.

Entonces, al cabo de un par de segundos…

-Grrrrrrrr… -gruñó Suecia al sentir una segunda bola de nieve golpeándole la espalda. Sin embargo, Dinamarca volvió a hacerse el desentendido.

El sueco, de muy mal humor, decidió respirar hondo para no lanzarse sobre el danés…

Pero, cuando la tercera bola de nieve golpeó su espalda…

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -Suecia, furioso, se abalanzó sobre Dinamarca.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡_Sverige_! ¡No hay necesidad de ponerse así! -lloriqueó el danés, al ver como el otro alzaba uno de sus puños sobre su rostro.

-Grrrrr… ¡Claro que la hay…! ¡Ya me colmaste…!

-¡Pe…pe…pero _Sve_! ¡El… el acuerdo…! ¡Si me golpeas… serás rusificado…!

-¡Me vale un _köttbullar _**(1)**! -espetó el sueco, fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Eh? -de repente, Dinamarca giró la cabeza y fijó la vista en algo-. ¿Esa no es la cueva en donde pasamos la noche ayer…? -preguntó.

-¡No cambies de tema! -exigió Suecia.

-¡Pero _Sve_! ¡Esa es la cueva! ¡Estoy seguro! -exclamó el danés, señalando una gruta a corta distancia-. ¡Eso quiere decir que el camino que tomamos esta mañana para escalar la montaña debe estar cerca…! -concluyó, apartando al sueco de encima suyo y poniéndose de pie.

-Mph… ¿en serio…? Eso es bueno… supongo… -respondió Suecia, algo entusiasmado, olvidando de un momento a otro lo enojado que se sentía.

-¡Bien! ¡Exploremos el lugar! -propuso Dinamarca, agradeciendo internamente el haber visto la cueva a tiempo y así haberse evitado un ojo morado.

* * *

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡Al fin fuera de ese lugar oscuro y tenebroso! -exclamó Finlandia, en cuanto cruzó la entrada de la cueva hacia el exterior.

-¿Tenebroso? Si tú lo dices…

-Sobre contigo adentro…- comentó el finés en voz baja, pero que el noruego logró escuchar.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó este último, emanando un aura malévola.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡NADA! ¡NADA! -lloriqueó Finlandia, aterrado.

-Eso creí. Ahora, mejor ayúdame a buscar a _Is_ por los alrededores…

-Ah… eso… jejeje… -el finés soltó una risita nerviosa. "Vaya… _Nor_ realmente está convencido de que _Is_ pasó por aquí…" -pensó, incrédulo.

-Lo sabía… -susurró Noruega, mientras se agachaba y examinaba el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Te aseguro que yo no estaba llamándote loco para mis adentros ni dudando de tu estabilidad mental y…! -el finés paró en seco al ver la mirada que le estaba lanzando el noruego. -Ahhhhhhh… no te referías a eso, ¿verdad…?

-No -espetó Noruega, algo irritado-. Me refiero a que estas huellas que están sobre la nieve prueban que alguien pasó por aquí… y yo estoy seguro de que ese alguien es mi _lillebror_…

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?! -exclamó Finlandia, incrédulo, al notar que, efectivamente, habían varias huellas sobre el terreno. "¡GYAAAAAAAH! ¡ERA VERDAD! ¡LO QUE NORUEGA DIJO ERA VERDAD…! ¿O SERÁ QUE YO ESTOY VOLVIÉNDOME LOCO…?" -resonó en la cabeza del pobre.

-Ya, deja de poner esa cara de lelo, y mejor emprendamos la marcha… -exigió el noruego-. Estas huellas nos conducirán hasta _Is_. Sigámoslas…

-"Lelo… me dijo lelo…" -lloriqueó el finés, mientras obedecía. Sin embargo, de pronto, se detuvo de golpe. -O…oye, _Nor_…

-¿Qué…?

-Si lo que supones es cierto, ya tenemos la ubicación de _Is_, pero… ¿qué hay de _Tanska_ y de… _Ruotsi_…? -preguntó Finlandia, poniéndose serio de repente.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm… -Noruega se puso meditabundo-. Tsk… mira, yo creo que ellos dos, sobre todo _Danmark_, son lo suficientemente grandes como para poder cuidarse por sí mismos… -espetó de repente, con su voz fría e indiferente de siempre-. Es _Is_ el que realmente me preocupa… es tan frágil… pequeño… e indefenso…

-Mmm… -el finlandés se quedó callado por un instante-. Tienes razón… Además… no veo razón alguna para preocuparme por _Ruotsi_… sobre todo después de lo que pasó anoche… -masculló el finés-. ¡Pero _Nor_! ¡No estoy de acuerdo en lo que has dicho de _Is_! ¡El ya no es un niño! ¡Que yo recuerde, es adulto desde hace ya varios siglos y…! ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -exclamó de repente, al sentir la mirada vacía del noruego clavada sobre él.

-Es un niño, porque es mi _lillebror_, ¿entendido? -aclaró Noruega, en un tono de voz que le provocó escalofríos al pobre Finlandia.

-E…e…entendido… -solo atinó a decir este último, esbozando una risita nerviosa, y pensando que el noruego era todavía peor que el sueco si de asustar a la gente se trataba.

Entonces, ambos emprendieron la búsqueda del islandés, siguiendo las huellas que este había dejado sobre la nieve…

* * *

-Y bien, _Dan_, ¿encontraste el camino que tomamos en la mañana para ascender por la colina? -preguntó Suecia, tras haber pasado un buen rato sentado, observando al danés explorar el lugar.

-¡NO lo encuentro! ¡Esto es extraño! ¡Solía conocer este lugar como a la palma de mi mano, pero ahora lo noto diferente! -exclamó Dinamarca, confundido.

-Mph… quizás sea porque la avalancha modificó un poco el terreno…

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Quizás la avalancha no solo modificó el terreno, sino que también bloqueó el único acceso que teníamos para escalar por la montaña desde este lado!

-Mph… -el sueco cambió su expresión de agotada a preocupada. -Entonces, ¿quieres decir que no podremos regresar al lugar donde se generó la avalancha… ni tampoco buscar a _Is_, a _Nor_… y a _Fin_…?

-Algo así… -masculló Dinamarca, poniéndose inusualmente serio, y sentándose al lado de Suecia.

-Y… ¿y ahora qué…? -preguntó este último, después de un rato, con un toque de incertidumbre en su voz.

-No… no lo sé… -solo atinó a responder el danés, algo angustiado.

Ambos pasaron sentados un buen rato, sin saber precisamente qué hacer, hasta que Dinamarca se puso de pie súbitamente.

-Vámonos de aquí, _Sverige_ -le ordenó al otro, y, sencillamente, se puso a caminar de regreso por lugar por donde habían venido.

-¿Qué? -el sueco parecía confundido-. Oye, vinimos aquí para encontrar una forma de subir a esta montaña y rescatar a nuestros hermanos, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Acaso vas a rendirte así de fácil? -le preguntó, incrédulo.

-No… pero trato de ser realista… -respondió el danés, sin más ni más.

-¿Realista? ¿Tú? No bromees… Mira _Dan_, yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que halle una manera de ascender hasta la cima de esta colina… -aseveró Suecia, con mucha convicción.

-Sí claro… -replicó Dinamarca, en tono burlón. -¿Y dime _Sve_, qué piensas hacer? Yo, que conozco este terreno al derecho y al revés, no he podido encontrar el camino que tomamos esta mañana, ¿y podrás hacerlo tú?

-No necesito hallar ningún camino. Voy a escalar la pendiente verticalmente por alguna de sus laderas…

-¿Y dime, como piensas hacerlo? Ni tú ni yo tenemos la mochila con el equipo de montañismo necesario para ello…

-Lo haré con mis manos…

-Sí claro… Es verdad que mis montañas son pequeñas y bajas, pero no las subestimes. Escalar sin usar ninguna protección sería un suicidio. Además, ¿qué si a mitad de camino entre el suelo y la cima te atrapa una tormenta de nieve, una posibilidad que no puede ignorarse, sobre todo en vista del mal clima que hace desde ayer…? Por otro lado, la noche se avecina…

-Mph… -el sueco apretaba sus puños, sin saber precisamente qué responder. No podía negarlo: los argumentos de Dinamarca eran bastante lógicos.

-No seas terco, _Sve_. Me caes mal, pero… tampoco voy a dejar que te pierdas aquí, y que caigas a merced de este mal tiempo… -comentó el mayor, con algo de ironía.

-Pero… ¿qué hay de nuestros hermanos? -preguntó Suecia, algo afligido.

-Ellos están bien…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque son fuertes, han vivido siglos en la nieve, y saben perfectamente técnicas de supervivencia... Además, _Nor_ tiene la mochila de primeros auxilios, con medicinas y provisiones, por si algo hubiese salido mal. _Is_ tiene un GPS que podrá guiarlo hacia el punto de reunión acordado. Y puse un mapa en los celulares de los tres, para que se orientasen en caso de emergencia… ¡como esta! -exclamó el danés, esbozando su característica sonrisa infantil de siempre.

-¿Eh? -el sueco parecía incrédulo. "¿Realmente Dinamarca ha podido ser tan precavido?" -pensaba.

-¡Ya, quita esa cara de preocupación! Nuestros hermanos pueden valerse por sí mismos. Ahora, debemos concentrarnos en nosotros, y en buscar la manera de encontramos con ellos en el lugar convenido…

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Tú te conoces este lugar "al derecho y al revés"… acabas de presumirlo hace un momento… -replicó Suecia con algo de sarcasmo.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero, dadas las circunstancias, las cosas ya no son tan fáciles como antes! La ruta que usualmente se sigue, escalando esta montaña, está bloqueada… lo cual significa que tendremos que rodearla, y tomar el camino más largo para llegar a nuestro destino…

-Bueno… entonces empecemos lo antes posible… -musitó el sueco, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Bien dicho! Por ahora, avanzaremos todo lo que la menguante la luz del día nos permita, y luego trataremos de hallar un refugio a lo largo el camino, ¿de acuerdo? -preguntó Dinamarca, retomando su marcha antes emprendida.

-Mph… -fue lo único que atinó a responder Suecia, mientras caminaba detrás del danés que, casi siempre inmaduro e irrazonable, lo había sorprendido un poco. "Tsk… al parecer puede ser sabio y responsable si se lo propone… o sea… casi nunca…" -pensaba para sus adentros. -"Bien… tal vez no sea tan mal _storebror_ (hermano mayor)… después de todo…"

* * *

**(1) K****öttbullar: **Albóndigas suecas, elaboradas con carne picada de vaca mezclada con las migajas de pan empapadas en leche y cebollas cortadas en trozos pequeños. Se sazonan con pimienta blanca o pimienta inglesa y sal. Este tipo de albóndigas son muy populares en la cocina sueca y se suelen servir en los restaurantes de los establecimientos IKEA como plato típico sueco (créditos a Wikipedia-sama xD).

* * *

**kusajishi-chiru:** Hola! Sí, sé que en casi todos los países nórdicos suena el Hard Metal, pero, por alguna razón, me parece que en Finlandia la tendencia es mayor (quizás todo sea culpa de ese festival de Eurovisión del 2006 en que ganó Finlandia... y con qué canción... O.o -la verdad, por culpa del Finlandia de Hetalia, pienso que todos los finlandeses son así de lindos, y luego aparece Mr. Lordi y yo... ¿ese tipo es de Finlandia? xD jajaja... o quizás todo sea sólo producto de mi imaginación xD). Pues si sabes de algún buen fic que mezcle Nyotalia y Hetalia, entonces avísame, chica! Te lo agradeceré! :D Saludos, y gracias por tu review!

* * *

Perdón por demorarme en publicar este cap… T_T …es que estuve muy ocupada…

Gracias por su paciencia!

Ah, y lamento si los últimos capítulos me están quedando un poco cortos, pero… (este… ¿a quién le echo la culpa…? xD) ¡AH, SÍ! ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ISLANDIA… (?)!

(Islandia aparece detrás de mí, emanando un aura malévola) -¡¿Qué yo qué?!

-¿Tú? Este… nada… que eres sexy… xD

-¿Y por eso me dejaste amnésico?

-Este… ¿sí…? xD

Jajajajaja… no me hagan caso, creo que no estoy descansando bien últimamente…

Saludos, salados, sancudos! (IR, tú entiendes mis incoherencias, ¿verdad…? -dime que sí! T_T)

Ya en serio, saludos, y gracias por sus reviews y por sus visitas! :D :D :D :D


	14. ¿Dónde está Is?

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece... (¿Por qué debo repetir esto en cada capítulo? ¿Para que no me demanden…? Ohhh… claro… era por eso… xD)

* * *

Good morning, ladies and gentlemen (sí… eso sonó muy América… lo sé… O.o…)!

Aquí el nuevo capítulo!

Lean y comenten! :D

* * *

**Nota: El capítulo fue modificado, aunque esto se nota solo a partir de la mitad. Las razones de este cambio se explican al final. **

* * *

**¿Dónde está Is?**

-"Ahhh… estoy exhausto… Después de escapar por los pelos de una avalancha esta mañana, _Nor_ y yo tuvimos que excavar para salir de una cueva en la cual quedamos atrapados. Una vez libres, caminamos y caminamos por mucho tiempo, tratando de localizar a _Is_ mediante las supuestas huellas que había dejado sobre la nieve… sin tener éxito.

Lo peor es que el cielo está oscureciendo, y no hemos podido hallar ningún refugio adecuado para pasar la noche. Y es que era _Tanska_ el que nos había estado guiando hasta ahora, ya que se conoce de memoria todas las cuevas y cabañas que hay en este lugar. Pero, ahora él ya no está… Eso me inquieta.

Sin embargo, _Nor_ parece estar más preocupado todavía. Hace como una hora, cuando llevábamos caminando un pequeño trecho desde aquella gruta que nos salvó del alud, y mientras seguíamos las huellas de _Is_, a él se le ocurrió que llamar al celular de su _lillebror_ era una idea mucho más práctica para localizarlo. Sin embargo, al mirar a su teléfono móvil con la esperanza de que la barra de la señal hubiese aumentado aunque fuera un poco… se dio cuenta de que seguía en "modo de emergencia"…

Definitivamente, no era el estar encerrados en la cueva lo que nos impedía comunicarnos con los teléfonos de nuestros hermanos… Es que, simple y llanamente, no hay línea en esta zona…

Yo… yo también traté de llamar al celular de _Tanska_… incluso al de _Ruotsi_… pero fue imposible conectarme con ellos…

Esto está mal…

Y… ¿y si no encontramos ningún refugio seguro hasta antes de que anochezca…? ¿Cómo pediremos ayuda entonces…?" ¡AUCH…! -Finlandia, que había estado absorto en sus cavilaciones, chocó de repente con Noruega, que detuvo su caminata de golpe-. ¡AUCH! ¡_NOR_! ¡TU ESPALDA DUELE! -lloriqueó.

-Pues eso te pasa por no mirar por dónde caminas… ¿En qué piensas tanto?

-Ahhhhhh… bueno… yo… lo que pasa es que estoy algo preocupado por… por varias razones… Además, como tú no has dicho ni una palabra desde que empezamos nuestra caminata… ¡pues tenía que hablar con alguien, aunque fuera conmigo mismo, para no volverme loco…! -berreó el finés, algo histérico.

-Pues no deberías quejarte. Tú estás acostumbrado a andar con _Sve_, que habla todavía menos que yo… así que no des argumentos absurdos…

-¿Argumentos absurdos? ¡No es ningún argumento absurdo! -protestó Finlandia, algo ofendido.- _Ruotsi_ será callado, pero al menos puedo monologar con él… ¡Sin embargo, contigo ni eso! -le recriminó, al estilo de un niño berrinchudo.

-No es mi culpa que tú y yo no tengamos mucho en común… -respondió el noruego, simple y llanamente.

-¡AH! ¡Ya, no importa! Mejor dime porque te detuviste… -exigió el finés, mientras se sobaba el chinchón que le había salido en la cabeza, a causa del anterior impacto.

-Mira allá, al frente…

-Al… al frente… -en cuanto Finlandia obedeció, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por agudizar su visión, ya que no quedaba casi nada de luz solar, su expresión cambió radicalmente de exhausta a jubilosa- ¡EH! ¡PERO SI ES UNA CABAÑA! ¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS! -exclamó, como dirigirse la choza, que estaba a unos metros distancia, a toda velocidad.

-Oye… espera… -musitó Noruega. Sin embargo, el finés no lo escuchó. En menos de un minuto, ya se encontraba parado frente a la portezuela del pequeño refugio. -Ahhhhhh… yo no me refería precisamente a la cabaña… sino a que las huellas de Is terminan justamente en la fachada… -suspiró, mientras avanzaba, también algo emocionado, pero sin demostrarlo, al lado del finés. -"Eso significa que quizás… quizás _Is_ está al interior de este lugar…" -pensó, esperanzado.

En pocos segundos, ambos nórdicos lograron abrir la puerta, y, una vez dentro, inspeccionaron la zona.

-Esto está mal… no está, no está aquí… -farfulló el noruego, decepcionado, al notar que, contrario a su optimista pronóstico, su hermano no se había refugiado allí.

-¡CLARO QUE ESTÁ MAL! ¡NO ESTÁÁÁÁ! ¡NO HAY NADA DE LICOR AQUÍ! -lloriqueó Finlandia, mientras hurgaba en las bodegas vacías.

-"Oye… deberías estar más preocupado por_ Is_ que por el licor…" -resonó en la mente de un incrédulo noruego.- Esto es extraño… -comentó, entonces.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien no tenga guardada ni una botella de vodka en medio de este horrible invierno?! ¡¿Cómo diantres sobrelleva el frío entonces?! ¡GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! -chillaba el finlandés, a punto de explotar de pura histeria.

-_Dum_… no estoy hablando de eso -espetó Noruega, irritado-. Yo me refiero a que los pedazos de leña de aquí -prosiguió, agachándose frente a la pequeña chimenea de la cabaña- todavía están calientes. Eso quiere decir que alguien más estuvo al interior de esta cabaña hace poco…

-¿Eh? -Finlandia, olvidándose por un momento del licor, se acercó al noruego, algo extrañado. -¿Alguien? ¿Será _Is_…?

-Es muy probable. Pero, la pregunta que surge ahora es… ¿a dónde rayos se fue? Estando solo, con este temporal encima, y con la noche acercándose, lo más lógico hubiese sido quedarse aquí, al interior… -musitó Noruega, angustiado.

-Es… es verdad… A no ser que… a no ser que… ¡A NO SER QUE HAYA SIDO SECUESTRADO! ¡GYAHHHHHHHHHHH! -chilló el finés, presa de un ataque nervioso.

-_Dum_, ¿quién y por qué lo secuestraría? -rebatió el noruego, sorprendido de que a Finlandia se le hubiese ocurrido una idea tan disparatada como esa. -¿Un hada, un trol, un extraterrestre? -preguntó entonces, con algo de sarcasmo.

-¡Un terrorista! ¡Reconoció a _Is_, se dio cuenta de que él no es una persona normal, sino una nación, lo secuestró, y ahora piensa pedirle rescate su a jefe, y como este no podrá pagarle porque su país acaba de salir de una crisis económica, vendrá y nos pedirá dinero a nosotros, que somos sus hermanos! ¡GYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

La expresión en la cara de Noruega era cómica.

-Incluso la idea del extraterrestre era más creíble… -farfulló, pensando que lo que el finlandés acaba de decir era la tontería más grande que había escuchado hasta ese momento.

-¡Pero _Nor_! ¡Es una posibilidad muy lógica! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? -insistió Finlandia, con vehemencia.

-_Dum_, ¿quién iba a reconocer a _Is_ en un lugar tan apartado de la civilización como este? -volvió a refutar el noruego, algo exasperado.

-¡Pues no lo sé! ¿No me crees verdad? ¡Por eso me miras como si fuese un loco! ¡Crees que lo que digo son puras tonterías! ¡En lugar de prestarme atención, seguro que para ti la idea del trol es más creíble, verdad? -empezó a lloriquear el finés.

-"Ahhhh… me ha tocado a mí quedarme con el rey del drama…" -se lamentó Noruega, mientras se masajeaba las sienes, estresado. -Bueno… no quisiera contestar a tu pregunta con un sí… pero, la verdad es que los troles suelen andar por lugares solitarios e inhóspitos… como este… -susurró entonces, poniendo una voz algo tenebrosa.

-¿Eh? ¿D…de qué… estás hablando…? -inquirió Finlandia, dejando de llorar repentinamente y empezando, en su lugar, a temblar de miedo.

-De los troles… que viven en cabañas abandonadas… que secuestran a los que osan invadirlas sin su permiso… y que luego los convierten en troles igual que ellos…

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! -chilló el finés, lívido de miedo. -Un… un segundo… yo soy ya demasiado mayor como para… como para creer en cuentos de troles y en cosas como esas… -afirmó, tratando de darle seguridad a su voz, pero sin dejar de temblar.

-Eso dicen todos… hasta que, al despertar, se dan cuenta de que han cambiado de forma y, de que ahora se ven horripilantes… entonces, algunos, pierden la razón…

Tan pronto como Noruega terminó de decir eso, se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso en la parte posterior de la cabaña…

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SEÑORES TROLES! ¡NO ME LLEVEN! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -suplicó el finés, histérico, poniéndose de rodillas.

-No es ningún trol, _dum_. Es sólo el viento, haciendo resonar la ventana allá atrás… -aclaró el noruego, que no se había inmutado ni un poco.

-¿Eh? ¡Pu…pu…pues ya lo sabía! ¡Además, tú tienes la culpa por contarme historias ridículas! -le recriminó Finlandia, poniéndose de pie, algo avergonzado y con los nervios destrozados.

-Ninguna historia ridícula. Verás, yo oí que, hace algún tiempo, después de asistir a una junta de naciones, diez países entraron en una mansión abandonada, y entonces **(1)**…

-¡DEJA DE CONTARME HISTORIAS COMO ESA! -chilló el finlandés, a punto de colapsar, mientras huía a un rincón de la cabaña, se ponía en posición fetal y, abrazándose las rodillas, empezaba a temblar.

-Oye, oye… no es para tanto… Ya, regresa aquí… y prometo no contarte más historias de terror… -le aseguró Noruega, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-¡Pues más te vale! ¡Malo! -lloriqueó Finlandia, mientras se ponía de pie y volvía al lado del noruego.

-Pero tú debes prometer que dejarás de bromear sobre la situación de_ Is_ y que vas a proponer ideas serias… -exigió Noruega.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… como quieras… -aseguró el finés, intimidado-. Bien, ya que _Is_ no está refugiado en esta cabaña, como sería lógico pensar, se me ocurre que, tal vez tu deducción es incorrecta, y que las huellas que seguimos hasta aquí no le pertenecen a él, sino a otra persona…

-La persona que estuvo aquí es _Is_. Estoy absolutamente seguro… -insistió el noruego.

-Mira _Nor_, no es que quiera ponerme pesado contigo, pero no puedes estar tan convencido de algo basándote solo en un simple presentimiento…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué si te digo que tengo pruebas? -rebatió Noruega, acercándose a una pequeña mesa que yacía cerca y tomando algo entre sus manos.

-¿Eh? ¿P…pruebas…? -titubeó el finés, todavía incrédulo.

-Sí. Pruebas. Dime _Fin_, ¿reconoces este libro…? -le preguntó el noruego a su colega, mostrándole la carátula de la publicación en cuestión.

-¿Ehhhh? ¡EHHHHHHHHH! ¡Pero si es el libro que _Is_ estaba leyendo anoche! ¡Yo mismo lo vi! ¡GYAHHHHHHHH! ¡Tenías razón! Pe…pero… ¿cómo estar seguros de que ese libro realmente es el suyo?

-Por el breve texto que escribió en la última página, dedicado a… a Mr. Puffin... Esta letra en islandés… es inconfundible para mí… -susurró Noruega, con un dejo de ternura, mientras que un curioso Finlandia se acercaba a su lado y le echaba un ojo al mencionado escrito.

-¿EHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Es verdad! No se puede negar que_ Is_ estuvo aquí... Pero, la pregunta es, ¿dónde está ahora?

-No… no lo sé… -solo atinó a responder el noruego, preocupado.

De repente, al finés le pareció ver que en el rostro de Noruega, que se había quedado absorto leyendo la carta de Islandia, se dibujaba una ligera expresión de melancolía.

-Este… _Nor_… ¿estás bien? -le preguntó entonces, sorprendido. No era común ver al nórdico del rizo expresando ninguna emoción, ni siquiera de la forma más sutil.

-_Is_… Realmente te sentías así… y yo, por estar furioso con el _idioter _de _Danmark_, no me di cuenta… -susurró el noruego, dejando entrever una enorme tristeza en su voz.

-¿Eh? ¿_Nor_? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Finlandia, extrañado.

-Ignoré a mi hermano… y ahora no lo tengo a mi lado para pedirle disculpas… Creo que… creo que me siento culpable… -admitió Noruega, sintiendo una enorme presión en el pecho.

-¿Culpable?

-¿Acaso no te das cuentas? _Is _escribió en su libro que se siente solo. Yo sé que él no lo admite, pero, en el fondo, aprecia que yo le preste atención, y se siente olvidado cuando no lo hago. Ayer por la noche y hoy por la mañana, yo estaba tan enojado que me olvidé por completo de él. Y qué… ¿y qué si algo malo le ha pasado? ¿Y qué si yo… si no lo vuelvo a ver…? ¿Cómo voy a pedirle disculpas por eso…? -se lamentó el noruego, con la voz quebrada.

-_N_…_Nor_… Tú… tú estás… ¿estás llorando…? -balbuceó el finés, atónito. Si era difícil ver al inexpresivo noruego triste o preocupado… verlo llorar era… prácticamente imposible…

-_Fin_… vete para allá… -le ordenó, entonces. -Déjame… déjame solo un momento…

-Pe…pero _Nor_… -titubeó Finlandia, nervioso, sin saber precisamente qué decir- No tienes… no tienes que ponerte así… Tú…

-Vete. Déjame solo… -insistió Noruega-. Entonces, tras limpiarse el rostro con una de sus mangas, le dio la espalda y se alejó, con el libro entre sus brazos.

-_Nor_… -susurró el finés. Quiso seguirlo, pero no lo hizo. -"Solo empeoraré las cosas…" -pensó. De cualquier manera, el noruego le daba lástima. -Tengo… tengo que ayudarlo de alguna manera… tengo que hallar pistas… tengo que ayudarlo a encontrar a _Is_… -se resolvió, con determinación.

Sin embargo, la pregunta era, ¿por dónde debía empezar a buscar al islandés?

-Mmmmmmmmm… veamos… si esos pedazos de leña siguen calientes, y si la cabaña está tan ordenada como se ve… con la cama tendida y el piso barrido… mmmmm… esto es extraño… -concluyó, mientras exploraba alrededor suyo, extrañado-. Si _Is_ realmente estuvo aquí, debió haber llegado hace poco, lo cual significa que no tuvo tanto tiempo como para hacer todos estos arreglos… ¿eh? ¿Qué… qué es esto…? -se preguntó, al notar lo que parecía ser una manija oculta tras de una cortina. Al acercarse más, y retirar la tela a un lado, se dio cuenta de que… -¡Hay una puerta trasera…! -exclamó, atónito.

-¿Eh? ¿Puerta trasera? -inquirió el noruego al escucharlo, igualmente sorprendido, saliendo repentinamente de sus pensamientos y acercándose a Finlandia de inmediato.

-¡SÍ! Dame un segundo… voy a tratar de abrirla… -dijo este último, mientras giraba la manecilla.

Una vez que la puerta fue abierta, ambos se dieron cuenta de que había varias pisadas afuera…

-_Is_ salió de la choza por la puerta trasera. De eso no hay duda… -aseguró Noruega, al ver que las huellas sobre el terreno se alejaban del refugio y se perdían detrás de unos árboles.

-Sí… pero no lo hizo solo… Mira, hay pisadas de por lo menos otras dos personas al lado de las suyas… -afirmó el finlandés, señalando varias huellas más.

-Pues entonces, veamos a dónde nos conducen… -propuso el noruego, encendiendo su linterna y cruzando el umbral, dispuesto a seguir las mencionadas pisadas.

-¿Eh? -el finés, por su parte, no parecía seguro-. "Pero… es de noche, hace frío y no conocemos bien el lugar…" -protestó para sí mismo-. "Sin… sin embargo… encontrar a _Is _es lo primordial ahora… Además, tengo que apoyar a _Nor_ en esto… él… él se ve tan preocupado…"

Dicho esto, salió al exterior, con el fin de colaborar con Noruega en su búsqueda.

* * *

Después de avanzar un par de metros siguiendo las huellas sobre la nieve, ambos se toparon con algo inesperado.

-¿EHHHHHHHHHH? ¿Pero qué? -preguntó Finlandia, al notar que las pisadas terminaban a la entrada de una pequeña estructura de madera techada. ¿CÓMO PUEDEN LAS HUELLAS HABER DESAPARECIDO DE REPENTE? ¡¿ES ACASO ESTE UN LUGAR DE AQUELLOS QUE SE VEN EN LAS PELÍCULAS DE CIENCIA FICCIÓN, EN LOS CUALES TE PARAS Y TE TELETRANSPORTAS A OTRO LUGAR! ¡GYAHHHHHHHH! -chilló, histérico.

-Arggg… -gruñó Noruega, irritado de que el finés hubiese vuelto a idear historias sin sentido-. Deberías dejar de prestarle películas a _USA_… te están afectando seriamente la cabeza… -le recriminó. -Es obvio que los dueños de la cabaña guardaban su auto aquí, bajo este cobertizo… -afirmó, mientras se acercaba y examinaba la zona.

-¿Eh? ¿Auto? -preguntó Finlandia, tranquilizándose de golpe.

-Sí… Y, mira… aquí… -el noruego señaló un punto cercano- empiezan las huellas dejadas por las ruedas del vehículo en cuestión, y luego… se alejan hasta quién sabe dónde… -afirmó, mientras levantaba la vista y veía las marcas horizontales perderse en el horizonte.

-Oye… eso quiere decir que… que…

-Que _Is_, tras subirse al auto con las personas que encontró en la cabaña… se fue de aquí con ellas a bordo de su vehículo…

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TE DIJE QUE LO HABÍAN SECUESTRADO! ¡ESTO ES MALO! ¡ES MUY MALO! ¡TENDREMOS QUE LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA…! ¡Y LUEGO NOS PEDIRÁN RESCATE…! ¡Y ENTONCES…!

-_Dum_ -le interrumpió Noruega, molesto-. Estás diciendo tonterías. Si a _Is_ lo hubiesen secuestrado, las pisadas sobre el terreno no se verían tan naturales. Es obvio que él se subió al auto con tales personas por voluntad propia.

-¿Voluntad... propia…? -preguntó el finés, calmándose de golpe.

-Sí. Lo que probablemente pasó fue que, cuando_ Is _llegó a la cabaña, se encontró con los dueños, que ya llevaban un par de días refugiándose en ella. Eso explica que el lugar esté tan ordenado como lo hallamos. Quizás ellos estaban en ese momento por salir en su auto...

-¡Entonces, él les explicó su situación, les pidió ayuda, y ellos decidieron transportarlo hasta el lugar que el GPS indicaba como punto de encuentro!

-Precisamente…

-Lo cual quiere decir que _Is_ está bien… -suspiró el finlandés, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El noruego asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose inmensamente aliviado, pero, por supuesto, sin exteriorizarlo. De repente, empezó a caminar, dejando a Finlandia atrás.

-¡Oye, _Nor_! ¿A dónde vas? ¡La cabaña está para el otro lado! -chilló el finés, corriendo tras Noruega, más por miedo a quedarse solo que por realmente querer hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé… -contestó el noruego, sin dejar iluminar el suelo con su linterna.

-¡¿ENTONCES?!

-Quiero saber adónde conducen las huellas dejadas por el auto… -se limitó a responder, sin despegar los ojos de la nieve.

-¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? ¡_Nor_, tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Es tarde, hace frío y está oscuro! ¡Además, el auto puede haber ido a un lugar que está a varios kilómetros de aquí! ¡Seguir su rastro nos tomaría toda la noche, o quizás más…! -protestó Finlandia, histérico.

-Tranquilo. No pienso seguir a pie todo su recorrido. Sólo quiero encontrar la carretera a cual ha accedido…

-¿La… carretera…?

-Sí. No creerás que los dueños trajeron un auto sin el conocimiento previo de que había una carretera cerca, ¿verdad?

-Ya entiendo… quieres ubicar la carretera porque allí siempre pasan vehículos, y algunos de ellos podría transportarnos…

-Claro que no. Eso es ilógico…

-¿Ilógico? ¿Por qué? -replicó el finés, contrariado.

-Mira a tu alrededor, _Fin_. El temporal es terrible. Ningún conductor se arriesgaría a salir por la noche, con este clima.

-¡Pe…pe…pero los dueños de la cabaña…!

-Es obvio que ellos partieron más temprano, cuando todavía había luz solar... O… quizás… se vieron obligados a hacerlo…

-¿Obligados?

-No había licor en las bodegas. Ni tampoco víveres. Es obvio que se quedaron sin provisiones. Entre conducir con una ventisca y pasar hambre toda la noche… pues tal parece que se decantaron por la primera opción…

-Ya entiendo… ¡No, no entiendo! ¡Si no quieres encontrar la carretera por los autos, ¿entonces por qué?!

-Oh, _Fin_… El frío te está congelando el cerebro. Es obvio…

-¿Obvio? -replicó Finlandia al cual la actitud algo arrogante de Noruega ya le empezaba a irritar. Bien, señor sabelotodo. Dígame usted qué es tan obvio…

El noruego rió por lo bajo ante la pataleta del finés. -Vamos, _Fin_… no hay necesidad de ponerse así…

-¡Claro que la hay! ¡Ahora dime, ¿por qué rayos estamos caminando en medio de un clima espantoso solo para hallar una maldita carretera?! -explotó el más bajo.

-Uhh… a alguien le está afectando la falta de alcohol…

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

-Nada. Ajam… Que quiero hallar la carretera… porque ella nos señalará el camino… -contestó Noruega, tan misterioso como siempre, dejando a Finlandia todavía más desorientado que antes. -¿Entiendes…?

-"¿Cómo rayos voy a entenderlo?" -se preguntaba internamente el pobre, mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas a aquellas palabras. "¿Acaso quiere hablar con el hada de la carretera, para que ella le indique a donde debemos ir….?"

-Ya veo que no… -comentó el noruego, fingiendo decepción. -Tu cara me lo dice…

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! -replicó Finlandia, tratando de salvar su orgullo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues dímelo…

-¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Y tu actitud _cool_ ya está empezando a molestarme! ¡Es más, ahora mismo me vuelvo a la cabaña! -amenazó el finlandés, de muy mal humor.

-Pues hazlo… -se limitó a responder Noruega, sin detener su marcha.

-¡Bien!

Finlandia giró, y emprendió su caminata de regreso, más que irritado. Se había alejado ya un par de metros del noruego, maldiciéndolo entre dientes, cuando unos ruidos entre los árboles le hicieron detener su marcha.

-Eh… jejeje… apuesto a qué son solo conejos… -trató de tranquilizarse a sí mismo con voz temblorosa. -Lindos, lindos, lindos conejos…

De repente, unos lobos empezaron a aullar a la distancia.

-Cálmate _Suo_… son solo lobos… son solo lobos… lobos… que atacan en manada… que clavan sus dientes en el cuello de las personas… y que luego se las devoran…

El pobre finés, muerto de miedo, había comenzado a sudar a raudales. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba a oscuras. Al girarse, vio que la luz que antes iluminaba el camino se había convertido en un pequeño círculo amarillo que, a la distancia, se alejaba en sentido opuesto al suyo.

-Cla…claro… la linterna la tiene _Nor_… Pe…pero…. Eso no importa… po…porque yo no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad… -trató de darse valor, mientras avanzaba temblorosamente un par de pasos. -Oh vamos _Suo_, deja de pensar en la película que viste con _Japani _el otro día… eso solo es ficción… los fantasmas no existen… ni se aparecen en los lugares oscuros… o inhóspitos… como este…

De repente, un ruido extraño al costado del camino le hizo parar en seco.

-¿Hay… alguien… ahí…? –preguntó muerto de miedo, pero nadie le respondió. -Ah… por favor… Es solo mi mente… mi traviesa mente que quiere jugarme una mala pasada y…

Súbitamente, algo salió de entre los árboles. Una enorme sombra negra, que, sin más ni más, empezó a correr frenética y repentinamente en dirección a Finlandia, en ademán amenazador.

-¡OGYA~H! ¡_NOR_! ¡AUXILIO~! -chilló este último a todo pulmón, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas hacia la luz amarilla que ya se había vuelto un punto en la lejanía. -¡_NO_~_R_!

A cada paso que daba, el finés sentía desfallecer.

Por cada paso que se alejaba, el finés sentía que su perseguidor se le acercaba dos...

-¡No mires atrás! ¡No mires atrás! ¡NO MIRES ATRÁS! ¡TIENES QUE TRANQUILIZARTE! ¡Todo lo que necesitas es alcanzar a _Nor_! ¡Todo lo que necesitas es alcanzar a _Nor_! ¡TODO LO QUE NECESITAS ES ALCANZAR A _NOR_! ¡Él te protegerá! ¡Él te protegerá! ¡ÉL TE... OGYA~H...!

Al sentir un furioso resoplido cerca de su nuca, Finlandia sintió que se había quedado sin escapatoria.

-¡_N_..._N_..._NO_~_R_! ¡SÁLVAME~!

* * *

-Sabía que hallaría una carretera cerca. Soy un genio... -se felicitó a sí mismo el noruego, contemplando con placer la autopista frente a él. -Ahora, solo debo buscar...

Dicho esto, el nórdico empezó a iluminar con su linterna los alrededores de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo, hasta que por fin pareció ubicar lo que deseaba...

-¡Bingo! -exclamó, triunfante. Estaba por acercarse a examinar más de cerca su hallazgo, cuando escuchó varios pasos aproximándose a toda prisa a donde él se hallaba, y una voz algo chillona que se le hizo increíblemente familiar...

-¡_NO_~_R_! ¡AUXILIO~!

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué...?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Noruega tenía a un pálido finés ocultándose detrás de él y lloriqueando como loco.

-¡_NO_~_R_! ¡Auxilio~! ¡Auxilio~! ¡AUXILIO~!

-_Fin_... ¿ahora qué te pasa? -preguntó el noruego, irritado y confundido por el inusual comportamiento del otro.

Este solo atinó a alzar temblorosamente su dedo, y señalar el camino por el cual había venido.

-¿Qué? No me digas que te encontraste con un trol cuando regresabas a la cabaña y...

Noruega se vio obligado a detener su sarcástico comentario en cuanto oyó varias pisadas frenéticas aproximándose atropelladamente hacia ambos.

-¡E...s un... lobo...! ¡O... un... oso...! ¡O UN MOUNSTRO~! De... de... de algún modo logré sacarle ventaja hace un rato... ¡PERO AHÍ VIENE SIGUIÉNDOME! ¡NOS ALCANZARÁ! ¡Y NOS DEVORARÁ A LOS DO~S! ¡GYA~H!

Mientras Finlandia temblaba como una gelatina y recitaba sus "últimas oraciones", el noruego se había inclinado a recoger un leño que ahora sostenía con ambas manos.

-¡Ojalá _Tanska_ o _Ruotsi_ estuviesen aquí! ¡Ojalá _Tanska_ o _Ruotsi_ estuviesen aquí! ¡OJALÁ _TANSKA_ O _RUOTSI_ ESTUVIESEN AQUÍ~! ¡ELLOS PODRÍAN DEFENDERNO~S!

-Nosotros PODEMOS defendernos solos. Ahora, cállate... y no te muevas de donde estas... -le ordenó Noruega al finés, algo irritado. Este solo a atinó a obedecer, cubriéndose la boca para que sus lloriqueos no se escuchasen tan fuertes.

En menos de un minuto, el noruego se hallaba en posición defensiva, con Finlandia escudándose a sus espaldas.

-Acércate... solo acércate... y ya verás... -susurraba, expectante, con el sudor corriéndole por la frente. Ya no era un vikingo bravucón, pero, aunque nunca lo admitiría, todavía le gustaba sentir algo de adrenalina corriéndole por los venas...

De repente, los amenazantes pasos se tornaron inconfundiblemente cercanos. Y, entonces, algo, enorme y peludo, salió de entre la oscuridad del bosque.

Noruega alzó el leño, sabiendo que se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, que se trataba de dar el primer ataque o de recibirlo antes...

El finés soltó el grito de su vida, un chillido que de seguro se escuchó hasta Islandia...

-¡OGYA~H!

...

Contrario a todo pronóstico, el "depredador" pasó junto a ambos como una bala, y desapareció con la misma rapidez...

-Un... ¿un reno...? -preguntó el noruego, con una inusual expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

-¿Eh? -replicó Finlandia, algo confundido.

-Un reno... Tú... armaste tanto alboroto... ¿por un reno? -le reclamó Noruega al finlandés, absolutamente disgustado.

-¡OGYA~H! ¡_NOR_! ¡NO... NO...NO TE PONGAS ASÍ...! ¡No sabía que era un reno! ¡Como vi una enorme sombra peluda correr de pronto hacia mí, creí que era un monstro que quería atacarme! ¡Además, todo estaba escuro, porque ALGUIEN se había alejado con la linterna sin ninguna consideración! -contraatacó Finlandia, algo enfadado.

-En primer lugar, fuiste tú el que decidió alejarse por voluntad propia. En segundo, no es mi culpa que todo te asuste...

-¡¿Me estás llamando cobarde?!

-No, claro que no...

-¡Pero lo estás insinuando!

-Tal vez...

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?

-¡Odiarte para mis adentros y pensar en cómo vengarme de ti sin que te enteres de que fui yo!

-Ya me enteré...

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!

-Cálmate _Fin_. Estás más histérico que de costumbre... Y tú medidor de incoherencias por palabra está increíblemente alto para mi gusto el día de hoy...

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que quizás estos sean los efectos de que no hayas tomado licor durante algunas horas... De todos modos, son inofensivos, así que no pienso preocuparme por ellos ahora...

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Que es algo increíblemente sorprendente que hayamos encontrado un reno en territorio danés. Este no es su hábitat **(2)**. Y no los culpo... Incluso ellos quieren mantenerse lejos del _idioter_ de _Danmark_... -cambió súbitamente el noruego de tema.

-Pues... eso es verdad...

-Oye, ¿estás seguro de que no es uno de tus renos mágicos que te siguió hasta aquí desde el polo norte?

-Ahora que lo mencionas... se parecía un poco a _Rudolph_... ¡oh, por favor, _Nor_! ¡Eso es ridículo!

-Bueno... que tú seas Santa Claus es igualmente ridículo...

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! -preguntó el finés, con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo titubear un poco al inexpresivo Noruega.

-Este... que yo... que yo quiero enseñarte algo que encontré justo antes de que tú y tu amigo peludo aparecieran... -volvió a cambiar de tema este último.

-¿Eh? ¿Algo?

-Sí. Mira. Esta justo de tras de ti...

-¿Eh? ¿Detrás de mí?

Al girarse, Finlandia vio a la luz de la linterna un poste indicador, de esos que suelen haber junto a los caminos y carreteras.

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡Es esto lo que estabas buscando! ¡Por eso decías que "la carretera nos señalaría el camino"!

-Oh... hasta que por fin lo comprendiste...

-¡_Nor_! ¡Deja de ser tan sarcástico!

-Mejor pídeme que deje de ser noruego y que me vuelva danés... De todas maneras, debemos averiguar a cuál de todos esos pueblos fue a parar _Is_ guiándose por el GPS…

-¿Pu...eblos...?

Al volver a fijar su vista en el poste, el finés se dio cuenta de que los letreros en forma de flecha que este contenía señalaban la ubicación e indicaban la distancia de las localidades más cercanas.

-"_Til Skalborg_ (6 Km)", "_Til Svenstrup_ (10 Km)", "_Til Vestbjerg_ (4 Km)", "_Til Frejlev_ (2 Km)", "Til Hals (15 Km), "_Til Nørresundby_ (6.5 Km…)" -leyó entonces, en voz baja. -¡NO inventes! ¡Son demasiados! ¡Y cualquiera de ellos podría ser el punto de reunión! ¿Cómo rayos haremos para saber cuál de todos es el correcto? -lloriqueó el finés, a punto de entrar en crisis nerviosa.

-Pues… si _Danmark_ usó su buen juicio… supongo que escogió como punto de encuentro el más cercano… es decir, _Frejlev_… Sin embargo, no confío demasiado en eso… -suspiró Noruega, desesperanzado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! -lloriqueó Finlandia, histérico-. ¡_Is_ tiene el GPS! ¡Estoy seguro de que, al llegar aquí, él supo exactamente a dónde ir...! ¡Espera un segundo! -se calmó de pronto- ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡_Tanska_ dijo que pondría un croquis de la zona en nuestros celulares!

...

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -solo atinó a replicar el noruego, incrédulo.

-¡Claro que sí! Dame un minuto...

En pocos segundos, en la pantalla del teléfono móvil del finés apareció un mapa, al parecer obtenido de una popular aplicación para teléfonos celulares...

-¡Te lo dije, _Nor_! ¡Y mira! ¡_Ta_ ha señala el punto de reunión con un círculo rojo! Este... ¿_Nor_? ¿Estás bien? -pregunto Finlandia, al ver a Noruega más abstraído que de costumbre.

-Sí... sí... Es solo que... el hecho de que _Danmark _haya sido tan precavido en esta ocasión... es realmente difícil de asimilar para mí...

-Jejeje... precavido, ¿eh...? Yo no estaría tan de acuerdo con eso... -murmuró el finlandés, con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira... este es el sitio que él escogió como punto de reunión...

Al ver el punto que Finlandia le señalaba en la pantalla del móvil, al noruego casi le da algo.

-_I_..._di_..._o_.._.ter_... -masculló, furioso, maldiciendo para sus adentros el hecho de que a Dinamarca se le hubiese ocurrido seleccionar como lugar de encuentro el pueblo más lejano de todos. "¡Jajajaja! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Seleccioné _Hals _porque está a quince kilómetros yendo a pie por la carretera! ¿Qué si nos demoraremos más en llegar allí? ¡Pues claro! ¡Esa es la idea! ¡Mientras más apartado este, más tiempo podremos pasar juntos en esta excursión, ¿no te parece GENIAL?!" -Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... -suspiró el noruego, irritado de solo imaginarse a su mejor amigo defendiendo su mala decisión con aquellas palabras...

-Bu...bueno... hay que ver el lado positivo de todo esto...

-¿Cuál puede ser el lado positivo? -preguntó Noruega con algo de brusquedad, sintiendo que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle por la tensión.

-Que... que... que al menos ahora sabemos exactamente dónde está Is, ¿no te parece? -respondió el finés, algo intimidado, mientras reía con nerviosismo.

-Sí... en eso tienes razón... -le dio la razón el noruego, un poco más tranquilo. -Vámonos, _Fin_. Es tarde, hace frío, y estoy de mal humor, todo por tu culpa...

Habiendo dicho estas palabras, se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de retorno.

-¿De mal humor? ¡¿Por mi culpa?! -preguntó Finlandia escandalizado, como si lo que acababa de oír fuese la cosa más descabellada del mundo-. ¡Pero si fue tu idea venir aquí, ya que estabas demasiado preocupado por la suerte de _Is_! ¿Cómo entonces es mi culpa? -exigió saber indignado, mientras le seguía los pasos al otro.

-Es fácil para ti decir que estaba "demasiado preocupado". Tú no tienes hermano menor… -contraatacó Noruega con algo de crueldad.

-¡_NOR_! ¡ERES MALO! -lloriqueó Finlandia, haciéndose el ofendido- ¡Además, para que lo sepas, YO SI TENGO UNA HERMANA MENOR!

-¿A sí? ¿Y quién es? ¿Tu perrita blanca, esa que parece una bola de algodón? -preguntó el noruego, con algo de sarcasmo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡YO ESTOY HABLANDO DE_ AHVENANMAA _**(3)**! -aclaró el finés, molesto.

-Ahh… así que te referías a ella…

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

-De cualquier manera, tu relación con _Åland_ no es tan estrecha como la que yo tengo con _Is_… Además, volviendo al punto, es tu culpa porque tú pudiste habernos ahorrado la caminata hasta aquí, pero no lo hiciste...

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Finlandia, más confundido que nunca.

-_Fin_, es obvio: Si hubiese sacado tu celular ANTES habríamos sabido que_ Hals_ era el punto de reunión de reunión sin necesidad de venir hasta aquí y mirar el poste indicador...

-Pero... pero... ¡pero al menos descubrimos la carretera...!

-La carretera está señalada en el mapa...

-¿En serio lo está? -preguntó el finés, sorprendido-. ¡De todas maneras! ¡No me eches toda la culpa a mí! ¡Tú también tenías el mapa guardado en tu celular, y no acordaste de él en ningún momento…!

-_Fin_, ten cuidado con los lobos...

-¡No me vuelvas a cambiar de tema! ¡Es la tercera vez que lo haces en lo que va de la noche! ¡Ahora, admite que tú también te olvidaste de revisar el mapa de tu celular...!

-No _Fin_, hablo en serio... Esas ramas rotas -comentó Noruega, señalando un punto fijo al borde del camino con su linterna- me dicen que fue exactamente aquí donde te encontraste con el reno. Y si ese animal huía de esa manera, sin importarle que hubiese un humano cerca...

-¡Significa que estaba huyendo... ¿de una manada de lobos?! -preguntó Finlandia histérico.

-Muy probablemente. Y, quizás, esas fieras todavía estén merodeando por aquí. Por, eso, debemos tratar de hacer el menos ruido posible. Claro que eso implica bajar la voz...

-Bajar la voz... bajar la voz... bajar la voz... -susurraba temblorosamente el finés, mientras caminaba en puntitas y miraba cautelosamente hacia todos lados.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhh... por fin algo de silencio..." -suspiró el noruego para sus adentros, tras reírse por lo bajo de la actitud paranoica que había adoptado el finés por su culpa. -Que tengas buenas noches, _Is_… -musitó entonces, mientras contemplaba las estrellas y pensaba en lo bueno que era el hecho de que saber que su hermano menor estuviese bien... -_Fin_... mantén tu distancia... -le ordenó de repente al otro, irritado al darse cuenta de que estaba caminando demasiado cerca de él...

* * *

**Extra:**

En el escenario, aparece Estados Unidos con su traje de gala y una corbata de lazo roja.

-¡_Hello_, ladies, and gentleman! ¡Tengo el honor de presentarles al detective más brillante de todos los tiempos, el observador y minucioso, frío y sarcástico, excéntrico y algo antisocial, _Mr. Lukas Holmes_!

En el escenario aparece Noruega, con un abrigo largo encima, un peculiar gorro en la cabeza y una pipa en los labios.

-Maldición... me siento igual que _Holland_ con esta cosa en la boca... -se queja, algo irritado-. Oye, _USA_, ¿qué significa eso de antisocial? -pregunta ofendido.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Qué eres genial, ¿_do you understand_?!

-Sí... cómo no... -responde Noruega, con algo de sorna.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Les dije que era increíble! ¡Y, además, es un maestro tocando el violín!

Exclamaciones de asombro se escuchan de parte del público.

-Tsk... ya basta de halagos... Mira cómo me sonrojo... -alega el noruego irónicamente.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Es inevitable! ¡Ahora, les presento a su diametralmente opuesto colega, el valiente ex soldado, distraído y algo ingenuo, sentimental y amable, sociable e increíblemente leal, el _Dr. Tino Watson_!

En el escenario aparece un tímido Finlandia, con bigote y bastón incluidos, que sonríe nerviosamente y saluda a todos con la mano derecha.

-¡Tengan cuidado con él! ¡Puede parecer la persona más gentil del mundo, pero tiene un revólver dentro de la chaqueta y les aseguro que su puntería es de temer!

Risas se escuchan de parte del público.

-¡_Yhdysvallat_! ¡No digas cosas como esas! ¡Me avergüenzo! -exige el fines, bastante apenado-. Por otro lado, ¿realmente tengo que usar este bigote postizo? -pregunta, mientras se pasa la mano con incomodidad sobre los labios superiores.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Claro que sí, _Finland_, digo, _Tino_! ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre meterte en la piel del personaje?

-Ehhh... sí, pero...

-¡_OKEY_! ¡Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo... es hora comenzar con el SHO~W! -chilla el americano a todo pulmón. Entonces, un letrero luminoso con la enorme inscripción: "_Las aventuras del genial Lukas Holmes y de su amigo, el Dr. Tino Watson_" aparece arriba del escenario.

Una multitud de aplausos estremecen el local.

De repente, "alguien" aparece furioso y toma al estadounidense del cuello sin nada de delicadeza.

-¡Oye, #$%&amp; _American_! ¿Quién te dio permiso para tomar esta obra maestra de MI literatura y destrozarla convirtiéndola en un circo, eh? -chilla Inglaterra, furioso.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Nadie, porque _Sherlock Holmes _pertenece a la Literatura Universal, y la persona que lo escribió murió hace más de un siglo, así que, en resumen, NO TENGO QUE COMPRARLE DERECHOS DE AUTOR A NADIE! ¡Mi abogado me lo aseguró! ¿No te parece increíblemente conveniente? -argumenta Estados Unidos, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Serás %$#$%&amp;$! ¡Siempre robando las historias de los demás y adaptándolas en tus estúpidas películas _yankees_!

-¡Hey! ¡No hables así de mis obras maestras del séptimo arte! -exige el estadounidense, ofendido.

-¡Qué obras maestras ni que cuatro _scones_! ¡Ahora... o cancelas este ridículo espectáculo... o ya verás, $#$%&amp;! –amenaza el inglés con mucha agresividad. -¡Además, ¿desde cuándo _Sherlock Holmes_ es noruego?, &amp;$%$!

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los noruegos? -pregunta Noruega, algo molesto al sentirse aludido.

-No... claro que no... -responde de inmediato Inglaterra, apaciguándose un poco-. ¡El problema, _Norway_, no es contigo, sino con este #$#$%, %$&amp;$, #$#$%% -vocifera nuevamente, con vehemencia, mientras señala al norteamericano- que se rehúsa a reconocer que _Sherlock Holmes_ es de mi autoría... AUCH...! -exclama entonces, adolorido.

Al girarse, ve la cara de pocos amigos que le está lanzando su hermano escocés, parado a medio metro de él y sosteniendo un cigarrillo a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-¡$#$%$#$! ¿Cómo se te ocurre apagar tu cigarrillo en MI nuca, #$#$%#$! -le reclama, furioso.

-Yo apago mi cigarrillo en dónde quiero, ¿entiendes? -replica, desafiante-. Además... te lo mereces... por atreverte a decir que _Sherlock Holmes_ es de tu autoría...

-¿Y acaso no lo es? -estalla Inglaterra, fuera de sí.

-_Arthur Conan Doyle_... ¿en dónde nació...? -pregunta el pelirrojo, haciendo titubear un poco al rubio.

-E...este... en... en... En _Edinburgh_... -contesta el inglés al final, de mala gana.

-¡Exacto! Eso significa que él fue...

-Escocés...

-Por lo tanto... _Sherlock Holmes_ es una obra... ¡ESCOCESA! -remarca Escocia, triunfante.

-¡_Stupid_! ¿Cómo que escocesa? ¡La trama de la obra se desarrolla en _LONDON_! ¡¿O acaso creías que el_ 221B_ de _Baker Street_ estaba en _Edinburgh_?, torpe!

-¡Eso es irrelevante!

-¡ES COMPLETAMENTE RELEVANTE Y...!

Aburrido de la discusión, Noruega sencillamente se quita la pipa de la boca y la tira a un lado.

-Es suficiente... yo me largo... -bufa, como abandonar el escenario por la parte posterior.

-¡_Lukas_, digo, _Norja_, digo... _NO_~_R_! ¡No me dejes! -lloriquea Finlandia, mientras se quita el bigote postizo y sale corriendo detrás de su "compañero de actuación".

-¡OIGAN, USTEDES DOS! ¡NO SE VAYAN! -vocifera Estados Unidos, histérico, al ver que sus "estrellas" de la noche se están fugando. Entonces, sale disparado tras ellos.

Ahora, dos grandes luces escénicas se enfocan sobre los hermanos británicos, que han empezado a pelear sobre el tablado con golpes, puñetazos, patadas e insultos incluidos.

El público comienza haciendo un silencio de tumba para, un minuto después, estallar en aplausos, gritos de emoción y elogios.

Los flashes desde los palcos y butacas no se hacen esperar.

Al final, tras cerrar el telón, varias flores y sombreros terminan cubriendo el escenario.

* * *

_Al día siguiente:_

-¡_Mr. Holmes_! ¡Mire la noticia de la primera plana! -exclama Finlandia, sorprendido, como extenderle a su "compañero de piso" el periódico de la mañana.

-¿Eh? -pregunta este, dejando su taza de café del desayuno a un lado y tomando el impreso entre sus manos-. "Espectáculo protagonizado por dos británicos locos... ¿gran éxito en _Brodway_?" -lee, como arquear una ceja-. Ahhh... Watson... esto no es más que otra prueba de lo increíblemente complaciente que se ha vuelto el público durante los últimos años... ahora cualquier basura sensacionalista puede satisfacer su mente... Incluso he elaborado un informe estadístico muy detallado acerca del tema, ¿le gustaría leerlo después?

-¡Me encantaría, _Mr. Holmes_! Espere un segundo... ¿por qué seguimos hablando así? ¿No que el espectáculo había terminado ayer? -pregunta el finés, confundido.

-No lo sé... Supongo que simplemente nos metimos demasiado en la "piel del personaje"... -responde el noruego, meditabundo.

-Tsk... par de dementes... -bufa despectivamente Islandia, que ha estado sentado en un mueble cerca al librero de la habitación, leyendo un libro. -Además... basura sensacionalista... eso es precisamente lo que ellos dos iban a interpretar el día de ayer...

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Pero no importa, ya que yo obtuve mis ganancias de igual manera! -exclama el estadounidense, apareciendo súbitamente desde el rincón inferior derecho de la pantalla, con varios billetes verdes en la mano.

-Tsk... molesto... -resopla irritado el islandés, y, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su talón, lo hace desaparecer...

* * *

**(1)** Pues sí, este es un guiño a **Hetaoni**, esa serie de videos colgados en Nico Nico, y que te parten el kokoro… pobre Ita-chaaaaan! T_T -ok, o me calmo o empiezo a armar un drama aquí xD-. Buahhhhhhh… aún tengo la esperanza de que algún día se publique la continuación!

**(2) **Según Wikipedia-sama, los **renos** se encuentran de forma domesticada en Suecia, Noruega y Finlandia; y de forma salvaje en Islandia, Sin embargo, no se menciona a Dinamarca como parte de su hábitat.

**(3) ****Åland** (**Ahvenanmaa** en finés xD): Es un archipiélago y **provincia autónoma** **perteneciente a Finlandia**, situada en el Mar Báltico entre Suecia y Finlandia. Como no es un personaje canon, no cuenta con una descripción exacta, pero en los fanarts que he visto hasta ahora es representada mayormente como una chica joven, rubia y de ojos azules, a veces parecida a Fin y a veces a Su-san xD. El caso es que, como oficialmente le pertenece a Finlandia, creo que puede ser considerada algo así como su hermanita… :D

* * *

**Ayano-nee**: Gracias por tu comentario! En verdad, leer eso, hace que el esfuerzo por escribir valga la pena, y no importa si el review es largo o chiquito :D :D Por cierto, a mí también me gusta el lado serio de Dan, se me hace tan… sexy *-*… jejejeje… -empieza a babear sobre su teclado xD-. Jijiji, gracias por leer, y por dejar tu comentario! :)

**Rea-Kafka**: Jijiji, es bueno saber que lo que escribo hace reír xD! Un ruso… idéntico a Iván… YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ESTAR EN TU CLASEEEEEE! NO ME IMPORTA TENER QUE APRENDER RUSO O MORIRME DE MIEDO! KYAAAAAAHHH! XD XD XD Entonces… ganaste la apuesta, verdad? Y tu amiga, ya le dijo al profe lo que tenía que decirle (y todavía, que frasecita se escogieron)? Jajajaja, por alguna razón, me mata la curiosidad, me gustaría estar ahí para ver esa escena xD (lo sé, soy una malvada). Pero, si ella no quiere decirle esa frase, se la digo yo… jajajaja! (no me hagas mucho caso, estoy un poco loca últimamente). Por otro lado, es lindo ver a los nórdicos como una familia bonita :D, y te entiendo, hay personajes que no me salen y tengo que esforzarme para escribir sobre ellos, mientras que hay otros que me salen con demasiada naturalidad (véase Dinamarca xD). Molestia? Jajajaja, los reviews no son ninguna molestia, al contrario, ME ENCANTAN :D:D:D! Saludos!

**Cony**: Gracias por darme ánimos! Qué bueno que te gustó como hice a Suecia, la verdad es que escribir sobre él se me hace muy fácil (y sobre todo porque sus líneas son únicamente monosílabos y frases cortas, aunque en realidad todas sus emociones y su personalidad están escondidas adentro xD). Gracias por comentar! :D

**TheAwesomeJul**: Sensualón xD jajajaja… Perdón por los capis cortos, pero lo que más me falta es tiempo y a veces algo de inspiración, pero bueno, de cualquier manera me alegra que el fic te haya gustado. Saludos, y gracias por comentar :D!

**Aves de papel**: Hola IR! Pues sí, Nor tiene muchas cualidades y habilidades impresionantes xD (muchas, en realidad, jejejejeje… *-*) pero ninguna como su sexto sentido fraterno (?). ¿Quieres rusificar a todo el mundo? Yo no me opongo xD xD! Jajajaja! Ya quisiera yo tener a Dinamarca-san como mi hermano mayor… *-* jijijiji… xD Pues los nervios hiperalterados de Fin tienen una razón (en un capítulo posterior se explicará cual es xD) Jajajaja, yo también soy una maniaca de usar xDs… xD Caras de mensos, JAJAJAJA… pues espera un poquito, eso ya se avecina… xD Pues escribir incoherencias, tú sabes, como resultado de algún desorden emocional o algo así (por eso yo escribo incoherencias cada dos por tres) pero es bueno que tú puedas entender incluso lo que yo escribo a veces… por eso me caes tan bien xD jejejeje… Sancudillitos (?)! xD xD xD

**kusajishi-chiru**: Jajaja, pobre Fin, y la verdad yo a veces tengo una mirada como la de Noruega, y suelo intimidar a algunas personas xD xD Dinamarca-san es genial, de eso no hay duda, la verdad es que se me hace muy fácil escribir de él, y también de Su-san (Susan xD), aun no sé por qué… La verdad yo solo he visto Eurovisión este año (cuando ganó Austria-san xD), pero un día vi un fanart del Eurovision que te comenté, cuando ganó Finlandia, me dio curiosidad, investigué y así me cuenta de que ese grupo finés era demasiado heavy como para ser… pues finés (sobre todo finés al estilo Hetalia xD jajajaja)… De del heavy metal de Noruega no sé casi nada… a decir verdad… O.o Pues haber, cambiando de tema, yo soy mucho de irme a las relaciones amor-odio, (lo sé, tengo algún problema mental xD) como el FrUk, el DenSu (me gusta el DenNor, pero más el DenSu) y el PruHun; por otro lado, el Spamano, el GerIta, y el RoChu (en hetero, claro) también me gustan, así que agradezco tus recomendaciones, me las leo luego :D (y cuidadito con propagandearte aquí, que te cobro, eh! Jajajaja, xD, broma). Saludos, y gracias por todo :D!

* * *

Este fue el nuevo capítulo!

Gracias sinceramente por sus reviews… los… los aprecio mucho… -se pone a llorar dramáticamente sobre su teclado- xD

Jajajaja, ya en serio, aprecio mucho sus comentarios, gracias por ellos otra vez.

En el próximo cap se sabrá qué pasó con Dinamarca y Suecia (francamente, se me hace más fácil escribir acerca de ellos dos que de los demás nórdicos, aun no sé por qué razón xD).

Saludos, y gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y comentan este fanfic :D!

Pdta: Dejen un review, ándale, que no les cuesta nada!

* * *

**Notas de la modificación al capítulo y del extra añadido (12/05/15):**

Lamento haber modificado este capítulo meses después de su publicación original, pero hace algún tiempo estuve releyendo el fanfic y la verdad había algo en este capítulo que no me terminaba de convencer (tal vez, sencillamente que era demasiado corto). La modificación no afecta directamente a la trama, (solo alargué un poco el capítulo y le agregué un extra algo salido de tema, debo admitir), aunque ahora se sabe que el pueblo marcado como punto de reunión se llama _Hals_ (realmente es un pueblo danés, pero no me pregunten más detalles acerca de él porque yo simplemente encontré el nombre en Google y lo puse aquí...)

Respeto al extra, pues sí, es un guiño a Sherlock Holmes (no lo pude evitar, estoy traumada con ese tipo). Para los que no son fans del detective, les dejo algunos datos:

*Sherlock tiene un humor sarcástico, es antisocial, se abstrae en su mundo y a veces parece no tener emociones, igual que Noruega.

*El Dr. Watson es una persona muy complaciente. Se lleva bien con Sherlock pese a que son polos opuestos, y a que a veces tenga que soportar el silencio increíblemente prolongado de su colega -hasta por días-, siendo él el único que habla (Finlandia encaja... sí... pero encajaría mejor en este papel con Suecia que con Noruega xD).

*Sherlock usa un método bastante peculiar durante sus investigaciones, denominado por él mismo como "la ciencia de la deducción", que consiste en fijarse en pisadas, huellas, rastros y otros detalles que los demás creerían insignificantes, pero que para él son claves para descubrir la verdad y llegar a una conclusión.

*Sir **Arthur Conan Doyle** es el autor de las nueve obras que componen el canon de Sherlock Holmes... y sí... él fue escocés, no inglés...

*El **221B de Baker Street** en Londres es el lugar donde, se supone, viven tanto Sherlock como Watson (los dos son compañeros de piso). La escena de ambos tomando el desayuno juntos y comentando las noticias del periódico de la mañana es común en la obra.

*No... no estoy insinuando que los argumentos de muchas de las producciones norteamericanas me parecen superficiales y copiados de otros lados... bueno, la verdad es que sí... por favor, no me lancen huevos si su opinión difiere (levanta un cartel que dice: "Respeto a la libertad de pensamiento... ")

Eso... es todo...

Por favor, no me echen tomates... apuesto a que el cambio no estuvo tan malo xD

Saludos (otra vez)!


	15. Guerra de bebedores

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia, ni ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen (rimó xD!)

* * *

Nihao! (no sé por qué utilizo el saludo oficial de China… pero bueno… xD). Después de casi un mes, aquí llega el nuevo capítulo (debo acotar que, para compensar al público lector, lo hice más largo de lo normal xD).

Nota: (¿desde cuándo pongo una nota "advertidora" al comienzo? xD) Pues bien… deben saber que la mayor parte del presente capítulo está compuesto por un flash back largo… bastante largo… y que, la verdad, no tiene demasiado que ver con la trama principal, pero que de seguro les divertirá (a mí me divirtió escribirlo xD). También, en este no solo participan los nórdicos, sino también muchos otros países, (la mayoría de los cuales probablemente terminarán bastante borrachos… ups… no debo hacer spoilers… O.o).

Bueno… ya dije lo que tenía que decir… así que, disfruten el capítulo, y gracias por leer! :D :D

* * *

-Pasar otra noche… en otra gruta… genial, eh… -se quejó Suecia. -Tú, que te conoces "toda la zona…" ¿acaso no sabes de algún otro lugar que no sea una cueva para quedarnos? -le recriminó a Dinamarca.

-Ahhh… por supuesto… trataré de hacer memoria… quizás recuerde algún un hotel de cinco estrellas con una suite presidencial exclusiva para suecos exigentes, cerca de aquí, a varios kilómetros del pueblo más cercano… ¡Y EN MEDIO DE LA NADA! -replicó el danés, con sarcasmo. Pero… si no te gusta este refugio, puedes dormir allá afuera, a la luz de las estrellas… Más espacio para mí aquí adentro, al fin y al cabo…

-Mphrrrrrr…. -fue la airada respuesta del sueco que, resignado, y sin decir otra palabra, se desplomó sobre una roca, exhausto.

-¡Oye! ¡No es momento de descansar! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a encender una fogata con la leña que recogimos por el camino! -exigió Dinamarca, señalando los trozos de leña amontonados sobre el piso

-¿Recogimos? -preguntó Suecia-. Qué yo recuerde, toda esa leña la recogí por mis propios medios -rebatió-. Lo cual significa que yo ya hice mi parte. Ahora, te toca encender la fogata a ti…

-¡Pero serás! -rabió el danés. Entonces, admitiendo de muy mala gana que el sueco tenía razón, empezó la tarea de encender una fogata con la leña que tenía delante, no sin quejarse por lo bajo.

-Y termina rápido… -añadió el sueco, ocultando un risita maliciosa al ver la expresión furiosa que se había dibujado en la cara de Dinamarca anta aquella provocación.

-¡ARRRGGGG! -rabió el danés, conteniéndose para no lanzarle a Suecia un trozo de leña en la cabeza-. Todo por el acuerdo… todo porque no quiero ser rusificado… todo porque… porque… porque… ¡ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG! -chilló, pareciendo más que hombre furioso, niño berrinchudo.

* * *

-"Ahhhhhhh… no quisiera quejarme pero… hoy fue para mí un día demasiado agotador… Además, hace frío, y, debido a todos los acontecimientos que han acaecido hasta este momento, apenas caigo en cuenta de que debo de haber abandonado mi mochila personal, con una manta grande y un abrigo extra, en la cueva en la cual pasamos la noche el primer día. Y podría jurar que todo es culpa del _dum_ de cabello alborotado con el cual me he quedado como compañero, por habernos levantado ese día a todos tan temprano, cuando todavía estaba oscuro, y por haberme indispuesto el ánimo aquella madrugada. Por otro lado… tengo un poco de hambre, pero, lamentablemente, la mochila con artículos de primera necesidad la cargaba _Nor_ cuando ocurrió la avalancha. Ahhhhhhhhh… esto está mal…" -se lamentó el sueco para sus adentros, recostado contra la pared de la cueva. De pronto, al abrir los ojos, vio una figura algo borrosa enfrente de él. -¿Eh? Mph… -gruñó, al notar que se trataba del danés mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión entre burlona y divertida-. ¿Qué rayos quieres, _idioter_? -inquirió, de muy mal humor.

-¡Jajajajaja…! ¡Oye, oye, no te pongas así! ¡Es solo que me hace gracia descubrir que tú también te abstraes en tus pensamientos, al igual que _Nor_ y que _Is_! ¡Y, cuando lo haces, pones una cara de tonto que es insuperable! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -empezó a carcajearse Dinamarca, que acababa de terminar su trabajo de encender la fogata. Entonces, se sentó al lado de Suecia.

-Grrrrrrrr… -gruño este último, ofendido. -Pues, al menos, yo solo traigo cara de tonto cuando me abstraigo, no como otros, que la tienen puesta permanentemente… -rebatió, siguiéndole el juego al mayor, y ocultando una risita maliciosa.

-¿Estás llamándome tonto? -preguntó el danés, molesto.

-No, estaba llamándote "Rey del Norte"… -respondió el sueco, con sarcasmo.

-¡Qué conste que tú estás provocándome! -vociferó el danés-. ¡Luego, no te quejes si terminas siendo uno con la "Madre Rusia"! -señaló.

Suecia se limitó a lanzar un gruñido, y a admitir para sus adentros que la advertencia de Dinamarca, es esta ocasión, tenía sentido, debido al acuerdo que ambos habían hecho previamente, y se dio cuenta de que debía esforzarse por controlar el impulso casi inevitable que sentía por tomarle del pelo al otro.

-¡Por otro lado, eres un malagradecido! ¡Yo solo estaba interesándome por tu bienestar emocional! -aclaró el danés.

-¿Mi bienestar emocional? -replicó el sueco, alzando una ceja, confundido.

-¡Claro que sí! Al verte hace un momento, pude darme cuenta de que estabas preocupado por algo…

-Tú… dándote cuenta de algo… Esto es malo… El _Ragnarök_ **(1)** debe estar cerca… -afirmó Suecia, exagerando a propósito la sorpresa que sentía.

-¡OYE! ¡El _Ragnarok_ ya pasó… o al menos eso creo! ¡Además, yo estoy hablando en serio! -exclamó Dinamarca, furibundo.

-Tú… ¿hablando en serio…? -preguntó el sueco, dramático, divirtiéndose nuevamente a expensas del mayor.

El danés, irritado, empezó a rabiar. -¡Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí! ¡Y cuando estés bajo el control de _Rusland_ (Rusia), cuando tengas que sufrir como sufrieron los pobres _Baltiske Lande_ (Países Bálticos) durante la época del comunismo, siendo maltratado caprichosamente y teniendo que aguantar los celos de la psicópata de _Hviderusland_ (Bielorrusia), no vengas a pedirme ayuda, ¿entendido?! -dramatizó, de tal manera que Suecia se puso pálido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya entendí… ahora mismo dejo de molestarte… -musitó, aterrado ante la sola idea de verse sometido a alguien a quien detestaba tanto. -Y sí, es verdad… estoy algo preocupado… -admitió.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Dinamarca, triunfante-. ¡Es más, yo conozco la razón de tu preocupación! -aseguró.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -replicó el sueco, más que sorprendido ante la posibilidad de que alguien como el danés hubiera podido leer su mente.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te angustia el hecho de que _Norge_ se haya llevado consigo la mochila con artículos de primera necesidad! ¿A qué sí?

La expresión de asombro en la cara de Suecia era cómica. -"¿Cómo… cómo rayos un tonto como él ha podido averiguarlo…? -quería decir-. ¿En serio _Dan_ puede ser tan perspicaz como para descifrar la personalidad de alguien como yo y…?"

-¡Y lo que más te preocupa es que, dentro de la mochila… ESTABA TODO EL LICOR QUE, A DURAS PENAS, PUDE GUARDAR A ESCONDIDAS! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TANTO ESFUERZO EN VANO…! -empezó a lloriquear el danés, como si aquella fuese la mayor tragedia que le pudiera haber ocurrido.

El sueco, por su parte, había puesto un gesto de incredulidad que le causaría gracia a cualquiera. -"Tsk… y yo creí que realmente había captado mi preocupación… cuando en realidad solo estaba hablando de la suya propia... Que _dum_ soy…" -pensó para sus adentros.

-¡ES ASÍ, ¿NO ES CIERTO?! ¡ES LA AUSENCIA DE LICOR LO QUE REALMENTE TE PREOCUPA, ¿VERDAD?! -inquirió Dinamarca, con un aura depresiva formándose a su alrededor.

-Claro que no, _idioter_ -espetó Suecia, irritado. -Lo que me preocupa es que no tenemos ningún tipo de provisiones para nosotros. Tú mismo has dicho que estamos tomando el camino más largo, rodeando la montaña que, de no estar bloqueada, hubiésemos atravesado sin impedimento. Por otro lado, también dijiste que el pueblo más cercano está a varios kilómetros de aquí. ¿Y qué si nos demoramos varios días en llegar hasta allí? ¿Qué… qué vamos a comer hasta entonces…?

Las preguntas del angustiado sueco sobre la incertidumbre de su futuro impregnaron el ambiente, e hicieron que el danés dejara de reír de golpe y se pusiera súbitamente serio. Eran lógicas, y ellos no podían darse el lujo de ignorarlas.

-Bu…bueno… -titubeó el mayor-. Yo… yo no quisiera decir esto, pero…

-¿Pero qué…? -preguntó Suecia, con algo de brusquedad, provocada obviamente por sus nervios alterados al leer la expresión inquieta que se había dibujado en el rostro de Dinamarca

-Hay relatos, muchos relatos que salen todos los días en las noticias, acerca de infortunados viajeros, nacionales y extranjeros, que se atreven a atravesar estas mismas montañas en pleno invierno, tal y como estamos haciendo nosotros ahora mismo… ¡PERO JAMÁS VUELVEN A SU HOGAR, _SVE_, JAMÁS VUELVEN…! -vociferó el danés, presa de un ataque de histeria, y mientras agarraba al sueco por los hombros y lo sacudía de un lado al otro.

-¿Qué… qué rayos estás diciendo…? -preguntó el aludido, poniéndose pálido y haciendo un inusual gesto de terror ante semejante posibilidad.

-Pero… lo peor es lo que, se dice, ocurre cuando estos desafortunados han pasado varios días perdidos, solo con nieve y nada más que nieve alrededor suyo… -prosiguió Dinamarca, calmando sus nervios, pero poniendo una voz tenebrosa, al estilo de Noruega cuando contaba una historia de terror, y haciendo que el pobre Suecia, por más que trataba de controlarse, tragara saliva del miedo. -Dicen que algunos de ellos pierden la cordura y, entonces, presas del hambre y de la desesperación… ¡EMPIEZAN A MATARSE ENTRE SÍ Y A COMETER CANIBALISMO! ¡GYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -chilló, logrando ponerle al inmutable Suecia la piel de gallina.

-¿¡C…canibalismo?! -exclamó este último, horrorizado.

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! -respondió el danés, fuera de sí. De repente, paró en seco y le lanzó al sueco una mirada psicópata, al estilo de Rusia. -¿Sabes otras cosa, _Sve_…? Empiezo a sentir hambre… -masculló, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, y empezando a acercarse al otro lentamente, en ademán amenazante...

-¡GYAAAAAAH! -exclamó el sueco, al cual nunca se le había escuchado gritar antes por temor a nada-. ¡Aléjate! -le ordenó. Como Dinamarca se negó a obedecer, sacó su revólver del interior de su abrigo. -¡ALÉJATE! -insistió, usando su mirada más intimidante, y apuntándole con el arma a la frente. -¡_DANMARK_, TE LO ADVIERTO…!

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_SVE_! ¡YO SOLO BROMEABA! ¡NO HAY NECESIDAD DE PONERSE ASÍ! -aclaró Dinamarca, al sentir la fría punta del arma en la cabeza y, por lo tanto, su vida en peligro.

-¿Bromeabas? -inquirió Suecia, con expresión de incredulidad absoluta-. _I_…_idioter_… -masculló, entonces-. ¡¿Te das cuenta de que estuve a dos segundos de dispararte?! -vociferó, tomando al danés del cuello y acorralándolo contra la pared de la cueva.

-¡Cof, cof, cof! ¡Está bien… _Sve_… ya cálmate… _VENLIGST _(POR FAVOR)…! -suplicó el danés a duras penas.

-¡Ni me calmo ni nada! ¡Ahora mismo, te dejas de estupideces y me cuentas la verdad sobre nuestra situación, ¿de acuerdo?! -exigió el sueco, fuera de sí.

-De acuerdo… cof, cof… pero suéltame el cuello…

Suecia, de mala gana, liberó a Dinamarca.

-Ahhhh… ahhhh… ahhhhhh… -se esforzó el mayor por recuperar la respiración-.

-Ahora, quiero saber, ¿cuánto nos falta exactamente a ambos para llegar al punto de reunión? ¡Y sin cuentos absurdos ni historias sensacionalistas!

-Bueno… si hubiésemos cruzado por la montaña, tal y como estaba previsto, probablemente no nos habría tomado más de un día. Pero, ya que ahora debemos rodearla, quizás nos tome un día y medio…

-Un día… y medio… -repitió el sueco, masajeándose la barbilla, meditabundo. -Bueno, al menos no son "varios días", como tú habías dicho antes, _dum_…

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Y tú me creíste! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Hubieses visto la cara de terror absoluto que traías en ese momento! -se carcajeaba el danés.

-¿Ah sí? Pues la tuya no era menos aterrada cuando sentiste la punta de mi rifle en tu frente…

-¡CRUEL! -lloriqueó Dinamarca-. ¡Me apuntaste con tu arma! ¡Y luego me apresaste contra esa pared! ¡Has roto nuestro acuerdo! -le recriminó, exageradamente dramático.

-¿A sí? Pues ni te dispare, ni te golpeé tan fuerte… al menos no tanto como quería hacerlo, que yo recuerde... Además, tú me hiciste una broma pesada primero… -se defendió Suecia.

-¡Entonces, ya estamos a mano por lo de la tarde! -chilló Dinamarca.

Los dos nórdicos chistaron los dientes, sin dejar de mirarse con fijeza, en evidente señal de rivalidad, pero conteniendo el impulso de agarrarse a los golpes gracias a su previo acuerdo, y por el temor -o la repulsión- que la Madre Rusia podía infundirles incluso a dos países como ellos...

* * *

-No hay alcohol… ni una gota… ni una gota… -lloriqueaba el danés, como alma en pena, en cuanto los ánimos ente él y el sueco se hubieron calmado, y ambos se hallaban sentados junto a la fogata.

-Estás quejándote por eso desde hace exactamente media hora. Eres un maldito alcohólico… -le recriminó Suecia.

-¡Tú no te hagas el santo, porque bien sé que tienes tanta resistencia al alcohol y que bebes tanto como yo! -replicó Dinamarca.- Aunque… tal vez, esté exagerando… ¡Nadie me supera en el continente en ese aspecto! -exclamó, orondo-. Bien… tal vez unos cuantos, como _Tyskland_ (Alemania) y _Finland_ lleguen a igualarme pero… -musitó, pensativo.

-Sí, probablemente ellos te igualen, pero hay tres países que definitivamente te dejarían a ti y a ellos como niños en ese asunto... y, de hecho, creo que ya lo hicieron…

-¿Qué? -parpadeó el mayor, incrédulo ante semejante afirmación-. ¡Por favor, _Sve_! ¡No hagas bromas pesadas! Y si hablas de _Rusland_ … ¡pues él no cuenta, porque él no es un país normal! ¡Como dijo _Japan_ una vez, él es un monstro creado a partir de la lluvia radiactiva, así que es natural que pueda beber galón tras galón de vodka sin apenas inmutarse!

-No voy a contradecirte en eso. Pero, yo no estoy hablando de _Ryssland_ (Rusia)…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces…? -preguntó el danés, sorprendido.

-Por favor, _Dan_. Tú deberías ser capaz de recordarlo… -insistió el sueco, ocultando una risita maliciosa- …sobre todo siendo los países que te superaron _esos_ países que son… _Finland _se pasó llorando una semana entera por la humillación, y sé que _Tyskland_ no ha querido hablar nunca más del tema…

-¿Eh? ¡No entiendo de qué estás hablando! -vociferó el danés, más que confundido.

-Estoy hablando de lo que pasó recientemente, tal vez hace no más de un mes, después de una conferencia entre naciones, cuando varios de nosotros fuimos juntos hasta un bar para tomarnos unos tragos…

* * *

**_Flash Back._**

En un concurrido bar en la parte céntrica de alguna bulliciosa ciudad, se hallan varios países sentados frente a la barra, dispuestos a beber algo para relajar los nervios después de un estresante día de arduo trabajo. Como es de esperarse, aquellas naciones que son más allegadas entre sí están sentadas juntas. Los nórdicos se hallan acomodados en lugar cercano a la salida.

-¡Oye, camarero! ¡Dame otra jarra! -exclama Dinamarca, tan alegre como niño en parque de diversiones.

-Ahhhh… esto es tan genial… -balbucea Finlandia, como tomarse un trago de su bebida (vodka, muy probablemente) y con cara de estar en la gloria.

Noruega y Suecia también están bebiendo algo, pero, por su parte, parecen algo incómodos.

-Hay demasiada gente aquí… para mi gusto… -musita el noruego. El sueco asiente con la cabeza, en acuerdo.

De repente, un banco es volcado a un par de metros.

-¡#$%#…! ¡ERES UN MALDITO #%#$%… FANFARRÓN…! ¡UN NIÑO… MALAGRADECIDO… QUE UN DÍA SE ESCONDÍA… LLORIQUEANDO TRAS DE MÍ… Y QUE AHORA QUIERE PRESUMIR ANTE TODOS DE POTENCIA MUNDIAL…! ¡#%$$%% #&amp;%#%&amp; #%##$ #$#!

Los allí presentes no tardan en reconocer el "florido" lenguaje inglés utilizado en aquel rabioso ataque verbal.

-¿Y ahora yo que hice? -lloriquea Estados Unidos, apenado por el vergonzoso espectáculo en el cual, involuntariamente, se está viendo involucrado-. ¡Cada vez que te emborrachas, siempre la emprendes contra mí! ¡Y sin ningún motivo justificable!

-¿NINGÚN MOTIVO JUSTIFICABLE? ¡¿NINGÚN MOTIVO JUSTIFICABLE?! -rebate Inglaterra, fuera de sí-. ¡ERES UN #$#$% SINVERGÜENZA! ¡UN $#$% CÍNICO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO MALDITO $%##%! -chilla golpeando la barra con el puño derecho, furibundo, tras lo cual rompe a llorar, repentina y desconsoladamente.

-Déjalo, _États-Unis_… -interviene Francia, con su forma de hablar elegante a la vez que irónica que lo caracteriza-. No es tu culpa que el pobre hooligan tenga tanto rencor comprimido. Por otro lado, es obvio que todavía no ha abandonado las costumbres de su pasado pirata, con su lenguaje vulgar y sus arrebatos de ira cada vez que se le pasaba la mano con esa insípida bebida que es el ron…

El inglés, de un momento a otro, se levanta de su asiento hecho una fiera.

-¡¿Qué acabas de balbucear, #$#%&amp;$ _frog_! -vocifera, tan fuerte, que parece que la garganta va a desgarrársele en cualquier momento. -¡Ya verás, ya verás, $#$%! -amenaza-. ¡Voy a convertirte en una insignificante alimaña, que es lo que eres, y luego aplastaré tu $##$% cabeza contra el piso, #$%#%%$ franchute!

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues anda! Inténtalo si puedes… _mon chéri_… -lanza su provocación un aparentemente despreocupado francés.

Inglaterra, que ya no puede contenerse más, toma el banco que hace unos instantes ha lanzado al piso, lo levanta sobre sus hombros y se abalanza sobre Francia, dispuesto a darle un golpe que lo deje callado de una vez por todas.

-¡TÚ LO PEDISTE, #$%##$! ¡VAS A QUEDAR PEOR QUE DESPUÉS DE LA _HUNDRED YEARS' WAR _**(2)**! ¡ESO TE LO PUEDO JURAR, #$##$%! -chilla, fuera de sí.

El francés, por su parte, al darse cuenta de que la amenaza del inglés va en serio, y de que su integridad física peligra, se pone pálido y se escuda tras España, a quién tiene a su costado.

-¡_Espagne_! ¡El hooligan no estaba bromeando! ¡Ayúdame! -vocifera, con una aguda voz nada varonil, y con los ojos surcados por diminutas lágrimas.

-¡Pero tío! ¡Sí habéis sido tú solito el que se ha metido en este lío! ¡No me involucréis a mí también, por amor de Dios! -exige el pobre moreno, aterrado al caer en cuenta de que el banco dirigido originalmente hacia la cabeza de Francia va a chocar en realidad contra la suya.

-¡_England_! ¡Ya basta! -interviene de repente Estados Unidos, sujetando a Inglaterra por debajo de los brazos, inmovilizándolo, y salvando por poco al español de recibir un buen porrazo.

-¡SUÉLTAME…! ¡SUÉLTAME #$%#$ $%#$%…! -vocifera el británico, tratando en vano de zafarse del aprisionamiento del estadounidense.

-Tsk… este _idiot_… siempre igual de problemático… -refunfuña Escocia, que acaba de ponerse de pie, mientras suelta una bocana de humo de cigarro. Entonces, acercándose hacia su hermano, toma el banco que este todavía tiene sujeto y que no ha podido lanzar contra el francés, y lo devuelve a su lugar original junto a la barra.

Las cosas parecen haberse calmado, cuando de repente el inglés empieza a hacer una rabieta todavía peor que la anterior, a tal grado que el americano solo ya no puede contenerlo, y empieza a perder control sobre él. Escocia, que está a punto de sentarse en su lugar, dispuesto a seguir bebiendo, abandona inmediatamente sus intenciones y, de muy mal humor, va a ayudar a Estados Unidos a controlar a su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, esto solo consigue que las cosas se pongan peores. Los improperios ingleses, que en un comienzo solo iban dirigidos al estadounidense en reclamo por haberse independizado de él sin ningún escrúpulo, ahora se vuelcan en contra del pelirrojo. "¡Tú no me quieres! ¡Nunca me has querido! ¡A pesar que soy tu propia sangre! ¡Tú me odias!", lloriquea rabiosamente el rubio cejudo.

-Cállate, _stupid_ -espeta fríamente el escocés-. Si te odiara tanto como dices, me habría independizado de ti cuando tuve la oportunidad… Pero, no lo hice, como bien sabes…

-¡No te hagas el $%$%$ hipócrita conmigo! ¡Yo sé que te quedaste a mi lado, no porque me quieres, sino porque estás acostumbrado a vivir a mis expensas, y porque eres un $%&amp;$% holgazán dependiente al cual la sola idea de ponerse a trabajar y de mantenerse por sí mismo le aterra **(3)**…!

Ante semejantes palabras, todos se quedan mudos. Es verdad que Inglaterra suele ser demasiado sincero y directo, para el gusto de cualquiera, en su estado normal. Sin embargo, todo empeora cuando se toma un par de copas…

-Jujuju… esto se pondrá divertido… -suelta Rusia, mientras esboza una enorme sonrisa y se acomoda en su asiento, dispuesto a observar atentamente como van a desenvolverse los acontecimientos que el tenso ambiente anuncia.

-¿Estás… estás llamándome mantenido…? -masculla Escocia, incrédulo, mientras sus pálidas mejillas empiezan a teñirse de rojo por la pura ira.

-No… ¿tú crees…? -es la respuesta de un sarcástico inglés.

-_England_… ya basta… ¡_please_…! -le suplica al oído el estadounidense, que, pese al anterior forcejeo, todavía lo tiene sujeto e inmovilizado por debajo de los brazos. Y es que él bien sabe lo majadero que su ex-tutor puede llegar a ponerse cuando está ebrio, y también sabe que el violento carácter del escocés lo descalifica de ser alguien a quien uno pueda echarle públicamente semejante acusación en cara sin provocar un desagradable resultado.

-¡TÚ %#$%$# _AMERICAN_, NO ESTÁS EN LA POSICIÓN DE EXIGIRME NADA, ASÍ QUE TE CALLAS! -es la airada respuesta de Inglaterra. -¡Y en cuanto a ti, #$$#% _Scottish_, no solo estoy diciéndote mantenido, sino también malagradecido y traicionero, #$$##$%!

Todos esperan que esta vez, y ante semejantes apelativos, Escocia se abalance sobre su hermano y lo haga pedazos. Sin embargo, contrario a todo pronóstico, el pelirrojo sencillamente aparta el cigarrillo que ha estado fumando de sus labios, expulsa una nube de humo gris y esboza su característica sonrisa burlona.

-Jajajaja… por favor… Creo que_ France_ no se equivoca cuando dice que todo el ron que tomabas hasta casi morir cuando eras un pirata sinvergüenza ha terminado por trastornarte completamente. Me he quedado a tu lado, y, junto con _North Irland_ y _Gales_ aún seguimos formando _The United Kingdom_… entonces, ¿cuál es la razón por la cual me llamas malagradecido y traidor, sí se puede saber,"_little_ _brother_"? -exige saber el escocés, con tono de voz tranquilo, aunque sin poder evitar usar algo de sarcasmo en la última frase.

-¡Bueno…! _You_… _you_… _I_… -titubea el inglés.

-¡Ya basta, _England_! Tienes que admitir que _Scottish_ tiene razón. Él ya nos demostró su lealtad al quedarse con nosotros antes que irse por su lado. Lo que estás diciendo son puras incoherencias… -interviene el galés, bastante irritado.

-Es verdad. Tú y tu fobia a que nos independicemos están poniéndome de los nervios, sin mencionar que estás haciéndonos quedar a los británicos como histéricos paranoicos ante todos… Mejor cierra la boca, y deja de avergonzarte y de avergonzarnos a nosotros… -añade mordazmente Irlanda del Norte, tras tomarse un buen trago de cerveza para calmarse.

Ante las palabras del galés y del irlandés, Inglaterra suelta un gruñido de frustración y Escocia esboza una risita triunfante.

-Ustedes dos… ustedes dos… ¡USTEDES DOS DICEN ESO PORQUE NO SABEN LA VERDAD! -vocifera el inglés.

-¿De qué verdad hablas ahora, borracho? -pregunta Gales, más que molesto.

-¡AJÁ…! ¡LO SABÍA…! -exclama Inglaterra, vehemente-. Sabía que ustedes dos defienden a _Scotland_… porque no saben que él… ¡QUE ÉL APROVECHARÍA LA MÍNIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEJARNOS E IRSE CON LOS NÓRDICOS…! ¡$#$#%#!

Ante semejante acusación, los dos británicos -el galés y el irlandés- se vuelven, sorprendidos, hacia el escocés. Entonces, lo interrogan con una mirada inquisitoria.

-O…oigan… no creerán lo que el alcohólico de _England_ les dice, ¿verdad? -replica el pelirrojo, abandonando su usual pose segura y bravucona, y mostrándose algo nervioso, obviamente por sentirse descubierto.

-¡¿Alcohólico?! ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Aquel que no sabe otra cosa más que embriagarse con $##$%&amp; whisky mañana, tarde y noche! -rebate el inglés. -¡Y no niegues que últimamente andas pegado a los escandinavos, y sobre todo a _Norway_! -señala. -¡_Norway_…! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo…! ¡Y ahora quieres… robarte a mi _brother_…! -lloriquea, dirigiéndose esta vez al noruego, en tono dolido.

De un momento a otro, las miradas sorprendidas y curiosas de todos se han clavado sobre el nórdico.

-Oye, _Nore_, no es que me importe demasiado, pero… ¿por qué quieres robarle el _bróðir_ a Inglaterra? -le pregunta Islandia a su hermano mayor, casi en un susurro.

-Yo no quiero robarle nada a nadie -responde el noruego, sereno como siempre-. Es verdad que Escocia ha venido a visitarme un par de veces, pero solo para preguntarme sobre mi modelo de desarrollo económico. Quería saber cómo me convertí en un país tan próspero tras independizarme de _Sverige_, y desde luego que yo le brindé tal información…

-¡Ajá! ¡¿Ya lo ven?! -exclama Inglaterra, dirigiéndose a Gales e Irlanda del Norte-. ¡Eso prueba que _Scotland_... tiene en mente independizarse y seguir el "_nordic model_"… para crecer y convertirse en un país fuerte… a NUESTRAS ESPALDAS…! -vocifera, como voltear y lanzarle una mirada de reproche al estadounidense, obviamente porque la última frase que ha pronunciado le ha hecho recordar a él. -¡SUÉLTAME AHORA… #$#$%... ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE DE QUE SOY UN _GENTLEMAN_… Y ME LIBERE DE TI POR MIS PROPIOS MEDIOS…! -le exige, fuera de sí.

-¡Pero _England_! -protesta Estados Unidos.

-¡PERO NADA… ##$%#...! -insiste el inglés, poniéndose tan agresivo que su ex-colonia no tiene otra opción más que ceder.

Una vez libre, Inglaterra se planta frente al escocés, exigiéndole que le dé una buena respuesta, de una vez por todas.

Escocia, al verse acorralado entre la mirada acusatoria del inglés y las miradas inquisitivas de sus otros dos hermanos, suelta un suspiro y accede al fin.

-Tsk… okey, lo admito... admiro a _Norway_ y me gustaría volverme un país tan desarrollado como él algún día **(4)**… pero, como lo prueba el referéndum que acaba de realizarse entre mis pobladores… yo… yo no… yo no… yo no …-el pelirrojo, de un momento a otro, empieza a titubear, a sudar y a respirar con dificultad-. ¡Maldición, ¿por qué es tan difícil decirlo?! -vocifera. Entonces, aspira una buena bocanada de humo de su cigarro, y se toma de un trago el vaso de whisky que ha dejado inconcluso sobre la barra, vuelve a llenarlo y a tomarse el contenido con la misma rapidez, hace lo mismo otra vez, otra vez, y otra vez-. Yo… yo… ¡YO LOS QUIERO… Y NO PIENSO SEPARARME DE USTEDES **(5)**… ¿ENTIENDEN…?! -exclama de repente, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

A los tres británicos restantes -principalmente a Inglaterra- se les corta la respiración. Tan sorprendidos están por las palabras que el usualmente sarcástico y cerrado escocés acaba de pronunciar, que el galés casi se atraganta con su bebida y al norirlandés por poco y se le derrama la cerveza del vaso que la contiene.

La expresión de confusión en la cara del inglés es tal que casi raya en la comicidad.

-¡Maldición…! ¡Dejen de mirarme ya con esas caras de #$#$%$... y digan algo… #$#$#$%...! -explota de pronto el pelirrojo, dejando ver que todo el whisky que se ha tomado para aliviar los nervios ha empezado a afectarle, y mostrando a las claras que comparte lazos fraternales con el inglés- ¡Después de todo el esfuerzo… que he tenido que hacer para decirles eso… y todavía en público… $#$%%$...! ¡Y todo es culpa del $#%$% alcohol… que ha hecho que muestre mi lado débil… y también del #$#$%%# de _England_… que me ha presionado de tal manera que no he podido callar la verdad… $##$%$! -vocifera.

Inglaterra, conmovido por las palabras de Escocia, echa abajo su máscara de agresividad, y se acerca a él, dispuesto a abrazarlo.

El escocés, aspirando con fuerza e insistentemente el humo de su cigarrillo, en un afán inútil por calmar sus nervios, se da cuenta de las intenciones del inglés, y se sonroja inevitablemente. Entonces, da un paso atrás, en gesto huraño, pero luego su expresión ruda se suaviza, y, tras titubear un rato, abre los brazos, dispuesto a recibir y corresponder la expresión cariñosa del otro.

Gales e Irlanda del Norte han cambiado su expresión de sorpresa por una de espanto. Se miran mutuamente, incrédulos, mientras murmuran algo entre sí.

-Si esos dos están a punto de abrazarse… es porque esa bebida que han tomado debe de tener algo extraño… -murmura el primero-. Algo muy, muy extraño… -balbucea, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Lo que pasa es que esos tontos han tomado demasiado… están borrachos… -opina el segundo.

Incluso entre los países ajenos al archipiélago británico, las muestras de incredulidad no se hacen esperar.

Inglaterra está a menos de un metro de Escocia, dispuesto a abrazarlo, cuando este último cambia de pronto su expresión y, aprovechando que el menor se encuentra desprevenido, le propina un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que lo manda volando un par de metros y le hace sangrar la nariz.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA…! ¡Caíste… en la trampa…! ¡Hace siglos… que estaba esperando este momento… #$#$##...! -chilla el pelirrojo fuera de sí, soltando un par de carcajadas burlonas. -¡Ahí tienes todo mi rencor contra ti… #$#$$%#... y mi venganza por lo que le hiciste a Willian Wallace **(6)**… #$#$%%$...!

El inglés, en el suelo, se recupera en menos de un segundo de su incredulidad, y el rostro se le pone rojo de la pura rabia ante semejante humillación pública. Histérico, se abalanza sobre el pelirrojo y ambos empiezan a descargarse un golpe tras otro, armando un alboroto.

-¡Maldito…! ¡Golpearme… a traición…! ¡Pese a que esta vez estaba siendo sincero… y que de verdad quería hacer las paces contigo…! ¡Te odio, te odio, $#%$#%...!

-¡Pues te lo tuviste… bien merecido… #$#$&amp;%...!

Algunos países se levantan de sus asientos, indecisos entre intervenir o no para ponerle fin a la lucha. Otros empiezan a apostar a favor de uno o de otro de los británicos. Francia, por su parte, no desperdicia la oportunidad para echarle más leña al fuego, burlándose del inglés e incitando al escocés para que le rompa la cara. Rusia, sentado todavía en su lugar, contempla la escena con una enorme sonrisa. Estados Unidos trata de controlar a su ex-tutor, pero es mandado lejos de un fuerte empujón.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE METAS EN ESTO… #$#$%$ _AMERICAN_…!

-No debí dejar que bebiera tanto… está tan ebrio que ni siquiera un _hero_ como yo puede con él… -lloriquea el pobre estadounidense, arreglándose los lentes y sacudiéndose el polvo que se le adherido a la chaqueta al chocar contra el suelo.

El galés y el norirlandés, por su parte, permanecen inmutables, aparentemente acostumbrados a presenciar semejantes escenas.

-Oigan chicos, ya viene siendo hora de que los separen, ¿no les parece? -interviene República de Irlanda, apareciendo súbitamente detrás de ambos.

-¡Ah, hola, gemelo! -saluda despreocupadamente el norirlandés al otro, muy similar en apariencia a él, pero con el uniforme y alguno que otro rasgo diferente. -Pues… sí… ya empiezan a armar un espectáculo bastante desagradable y eso no nos hace quedar nada bien… ¿verdad, _Wales_?

-Sí… deberíamos intervenir… en cuanto termine este vaso de ron… -responde el galés, con toda la soltura del mundo, tras lo cual se toma la mencionada bebida de un trago.

Entonces, Irlanda del Norte y Gales se ponen de pie, se dirigen al centro del alboroto, y hacen lo aparentemente imposible en vista de la acalorada pelea: separar con toda la facilidad del mundo a sus dos hermanos pleitistas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Está vez no fue tan complicada como la última ocasión! -comenta el primero, con una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras sujeta con fuerza al inglés, que ha empezado a hacer una pataleta, exigiendo que lo suelten.

-Tienes razón, _brother_… -responde el segundo, al cual le ha tocado encargarse del escocés, que maldice a los cuatro vientos. -Quizás sea porque esta vez, a diferencia de la última ocasión, los hemos pescado borrachos y, por lo tanto, no han podido oponer la resistencia que normalmente ofrecerían… -comenta, con toda la serenidad del mundo.

-Oigan… será mejor que los lleven a casa… -opina República de Irlanda, mirando con atención y algo de lástima tanto a Inglaterra como a Escocia, que han que han dejado atrás su ataque de rabia, y parecen estar más bien a punto de desfallecer-. Los dos están tan alcoholizados y golpeados que no durarán mucho tiempo más en pie… Si quieren, puedo acompañarlos… -propone-. Al fin y al cabo, no he podido compartir mucho tiempo con ustedes desde que obtuve mi independencia y…

-¡INDEPENDENCIA…! ¡LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAD…! ¡_FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_! -vocifera el pelirrojo con vehemencia, levantando súbitamente la cabeza.

-¡SHUT UP… $##$%&amp;…! ¡ACABAS DE DESPERDICIAR… LA $%$#$&amp; OPORTUNIDAD DE SER LIBRE… QUE TE DI… ASÍ QUE NO TE QUEJES… $#$%#...! -chilla el inglés en respuesta. -¡Y DEJA DE ROBARLE LA $%%$# FRASE… A ESA #$#$#% PELÍCULA… PRODUCIDA POR EL $#$%$# DE _US_…!

-¡Oye! ¡No hables así de _Braveheart, _**(7)**! -protesta Estados Unidos-. ¡Fue hecha en mi país, y por lo tanto es genial! ¡Hasta ganó varios _Oscars_!

-¡EL _OSCAR_..! ¡UN #$#%$ PREMIO AMERICANO… QUE NO TIENE ABSOLUTAMENTE NINGÚN MÉRITO PARA MÍ… $#$%$…! -vocifera Inglaterra, con todo el sarcasmo que lo caracteriza, mientras es arrastrado hacia la salida por Irlanda del Norte.

-Ahhhhhh… ¿por qué a veces tienes que ponerte tan insufrible…? -lloriquea el norteamericano, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

Al final, y tras alguno que otro incidente más, el galés y el norirlandés logran llevar a sus ebrios hermanos hasta la puerta del local, y, tras despedirse de los demás, abandonan el lugar. República de Irlanda los sigue un instante después.

En pocos minutos, el ambiente normal se restablece al interior del bar.

-Vaya… _Wales_ (Gales) y _Pohjois-Irlanti _(Irlanda del Norte) sí que saben actuar con la cabeza fría cuando de calmar tensiones entre Inglaterra y Escocia se trata… Me gustaría poder reaccionar con la misma tranquilidad cuando… cuando _ciertas_ personas se pelean… -le comenta Finlandia a Islandia, bajando la voz en la última frase, pero mirando de reojo a Suecia y a Dinamarca.

-¿De quiénes estás hablando? -pregunta el sueco que, pese a las esfuerzos del finés, ha logrado oírlo.

-¡OGYAAAAAAHHHHHH! -chilla este último, aterrado-. De… de… de nadie… -responde, con una risita nerviosa.

-Mph… -gruñe Suecia, sin despegar su intimidante mirada del pobre Finlandia, que está a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-¡_Nor_! ¡Me debes veinte euros! -exclama de repente Dinamarca, distrayendo la atención del sueco y del finlandés y rompiendo la tensa atmósfera que se ha formado entre ellos.

-No te debo nada, _dum_… -responde el noruego, con mucha calma.

-¡QUE SÍ! -insiste el danés. -¡Yo aposté a favor de _Skotland_, y tú a favor de _England_!

-Sí, ¿y? Ninguno de los dos ganó, así que la apuesta queda sin efecto… -argumenta Noruega, algo irritado.

-¡Pero _Nor_! -empieza a berrear Dinamarca.

-Pero nada… Ahora, cállate, antes de que te arrebate esa botella de cerveza que tienes en la mano y te golpee la cabeza con ella… -amenaza el noruego, con un aura aterradora empezando a formarse en torno de él.

El danés, tragando saliva, prefiere obedecer y dedicarse a seguir bebiendo su bebida rica en cebada en inusual silencio…

-¡¿POR QUÉ TE VAS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE ALEJAS DE MÍ! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO ME QUIERES?! ¡RESPÓNDEMEEEEEEEEE! -empieza a vociferar Bielorrusia de repente, mientras sujeta a Rusia del abrigo, en un intento desesperado por evitar que este abandone el local.

-¡Pero _sestra_…! ¡Ya te he dicho que no es eso…! ¡Lo que pasa es que he dejado muchos asuntos pendientes en casa… y por eso debo regresar…! -empieza a argumentar un tembloroso ruso, muerto de miedo, pero la bielorrusa no lo deja terminar…

-¡ES MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -chilla, histérica-. ¡LO QUE TU QUIERES ES ALEJARTE DE MI…! ¡PERO NO LO PERMITIRÉ…! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLOOO! -chilla, histérica, mientras esboza una sonrisa psicópata, y se agacha para sacar un cuchillo de una de sus medias.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_BELORUSSIYA_! ¡NO ES NECESARIO LLEGAR HASTA ESTE PUNTO! -lloriquea el pobre Rusia.

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES! ¡POR TENERTE A MI LADO, SOY CAPAZ DE CUALQUIER COSA! ¡NADIE PUEDE INTERPONERSE ENTRE NOSOTROS DOS… NI SIQUIERA TÚ MISMO, _BRAT_! -vocifera la rubia, mientras acerca su cuchillo al cuello del ruso.

-¡KYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AUXILIO, POR FAVOR! –lloriquea este último, como niño asustado.

Los nórdicos, que son los países que se encuentran sentados más cerca de la salida, y que parecen ser los más indicados para ayudar a Rusia, deciden, sin embargo, no hacer nada. Además de que a ninguno de ellos les simpatiza demasiado el eslavo, cada uno parece poseer un motivo aparte, y propio.

Dinamarca todavía tiene grabado en su memoria el trauma provocado por la violenta reacción de la bielorrusa la última vez que él visitó a Rusia, en la cual también peligró su vida, así que, tras tomarse un trago de cerveza para calmar sus nervios, respira hondo y trata de aparentar que no está, en el fondo, muerto de miedo.

Noruega puede ver con toda claridad el aura increíblemente malévola que emana de la rubia eslava, y que probablemente supera a la de Rusia mismo cuando está enojado, así que, prefiriendo salvaguardar su integridad física y evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario con ella, opta por permanecer indiferente.

Islandia ha tenido hace poco varias diferencias de opinión serias con el ruso, así que decide, también, mantenerse al margen.

Suecia por su parte, que detesta con ganas al eslavo, cree que la hermana histérica que tiene es un castigo bien merecido por su maldad, así que se limita a mirar la escena de reojo, con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Finlandia, que tampoco simpatiza para nada con Rusia, está, sin embargo, temblando como gelatina. No es que le moleste ver al enorme ruso en problemas, pero tampoco le agrada la idea de tener a la sádica hermana de este tan cerca.

Mientras tanto, Bielorrusia ha logrado acorralar al ruso contra una pared cercana a la puerta.

-¿Todavía quieres irte de mi lado, _brat_? -pregunta ella en tono amenazante. Él niega con la cabeza, obviamente intimidado.

-Eso creí… -masculla la rubia, mientras esboza una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. -Ahora, ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO! -exige, a gritos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡_Belorussiya_! ¡No salgas con eso ahora! -suplica Rusia, con los nervios destrozados.

-Cásate… conmigo… -insiste ella.

-¡Nooooooo!

-¡CÁSATE CONMIGO! -vocifera la eslava, con una expresión tan aterradora en el rostro que hasta al mismo Suecia le entran un par de escalofríos.

-¡NO QUIEROOOO! -chilla el pobre ruso, a punto de romper a llorar.

La rubia, fuera de sus casillas al verse nuevamente rechazada, levanta el cuchillo que tiene en la mano y lo dirige hacia su hermano,

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES _BRAT_! ¡NO SERÁ LETAL! ¡SOLO QUIERO DARTE UNA PEQUEÑA MUESTRA DE LOS FRUSTRADA QUE ME SIENTO CADA VEZ QUE TÚ ME RECHAZAS! -vocifera, dolida.

A los nórdicos se les corta la respiración.

-Oh vamos… no va a matarlo, ¿verdad…? -balbucea Dinamarca, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, y no muy seguro de lo que dice.

De repente, Ucrania aparece y sujeta a su hermana del brazo derecho impidiendo que le haga daño a Rusia.

-¡_BILORUSʹ_! ¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¡Es la quinta vez que tratas de apuñalarlo en lo que va de un mes! -lloriquea la ucraniana.

-¡CÁLLATE! -espeta Bielorrusia, obviamente irritada por la indeseada intervención-. Además, no planeo apuñalarlo… solo quiero hacerle uno o dos cortes… -aclara, con total tranquilidad.

-¡_Sestra_! ¡Deja de decir eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -suplica Ucrania.

-¡¿Y ACASO NO LO ES?! -replica la bielorrusa a gritos. -¡Además, al menos yo no lo apuñalé por la espalda! -ataca, mordaz.

-¡Yo tampoco lo hice! -se defiende la ucraniana, al sentirse aludida-. Yo, yo solo… -titubea, entonces.

-¡CLARO QUE LO HICISTE! ¡TE REBELASTE CONTRA ÉL Y LO ABANDONASTE, QUE ES LO MISMO! ¡AHORA, ALÉJATE DE MÍ, DESERTORA! ¡TÚ NUNCA PODRÁS ENTENDER LO QUE SIGNIFICA SENTIR UN AMOR TAN INTENSO Y LEAL POR ALGUIEN COMO… ¿EH! -al voltear, la bielorrusa pone una expresión de sorpresa, un tanto inusual en ella-. ¿Dónde… dónde está…? -pregunta. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que su presa ha escapado, aprovechando que ella estaba distraída con Ucrania, estalla en ira, empuja a su hermana, que todavía la tiene sujeta, a un lado, con toda la fuerza que puede, y sale corriendo en busca del ruso.

-¡_BRAAAAAAAAAAAT_! ¡NO CREAS QUE TE HAS LIBRADO DE MÍ! -vocifera, mientras se aleja.

La ucraniana, por su parte, ha perdido el equilibrio, y se bambolea de un lado para el otro. Al final, arrastrada por el peso de sus pechos, se estrella contra Dinamarca.

-¡Señor _Daniya_! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Lo siento mucho! -lloriquea, mientras intenta torpemente ponerse de pie, sin éxito.

-Ahhhhhhh… yo los siento… ¡DIGO…! yo te siento… ¡DIGO…! Yo lo siento más… -balbucea el danés, sonrojado, y con el efecto del alcohol que ha tomado hasta ese momento encima.

De repente, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hace soltar un alarido.

-_Idioter_, ayuda a _Ukraina_ en lugar de aprovecharte de la situación -le exige Noruega, bastante molesto, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pero _Nor_… si estoy ayudándola… -replica Dinamarca, a la vez que rodea a la eslava con sus brazos y la atrae contra su cuerpo.

De inmediato, un segundo golpe le obliga a liberar a la ucraniana.

-¡AUUUUUUUUCH! ¡_NOR_ ¡DUELE! -lloriquea el danés.

-¿Ah sí? Pues me alegro. Te lo tienes bien merecido, borracho sinvergüenza… -espeta el noruego, indignado por el comportamiento de su amigo. Entonces, se levanta de su asiento, le extiende la mano a Ucrania y la ayuda _realmente_ a ponerse de pie.

-_Spa_…_spasybi_… (gracias), señor _Norvehiya_… -agradece la ucraniana, roja como un tomate por lo que acaba de suceder.

-Ah… no es nada… -se limita a responder Noruega, con su tono de voz neutro de siempre.

-¡Señorita _Ukrayina_! ¿Está bien? -preguntan en coro los tres bálticos, que acaban de aparecer.

-Sí… bueno, no… ¡No, claro que no…! ¡_Rosiya_ ha huido y _Bilorusʹ_ ha ido tras de él! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Tengo que ir y traerla de vuelta! -exclama, tras lo cual sale disparada por la salida, sin que nadie pueda detenerla.

-¡Señorita _Ukraina_! -exclama Lituania, en vano. -Es inútil… se ha ido… -se lamenta, entonces.

-Solo espero que las cosas no se pongan feas para ella -suspira Estonia.

-S…sí… además… los pechos de la señorita rebotan ruidosamente de un lado a otro cada vez que ella corre de esa manera… -añade el pequeño Letonia.

-¡_Latvija_! -le recriminan sus hermanos mayores, ante semejante comentario.

-Pe...perdón… -se disculpa él, algo avergonzado-. Es que… es la verdad… -argumenta.

-Y tú eres tan sincero… tanto, que a veces me pones nervioso… -se lamenta el lituano. -Qué bueno que el señor _Rusija_ no estaba presente cuando dijiste eso, o ahora mismo estaría tratando de hacerte crecer un par de centímetros más…

-¡NOO! ¡Ya no quiero! ¡Es traumático cada vez que él me estira! ¡Y, para colmo, no crezco nada con su método! -lloriquea el letón.

-¡Pues entonces, cállate y no digas nada! -le aconseja Lituania.

-De cualquier manera, yo creo que en este momento el más traumatizado debe de ser el mismísimo señor _Venemaa_ (Rusia)… -comenta el estonio.

-Ni que lo digas… si incluso yo mismo lo estoy… -interviene de repente un pálido Finlandia.

-¡_FIN_! -exclaman los tres bálticos, a la vez que se acercan al nórdico.

-Lo sentimos, _Fin_… con todo este alboroto, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que estabas ahí… -se disculpa Lituania.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Entonces ya empiezo a parecerme al hermano de _Yhdysvallat_ (Estados Unidos)?! -pregunta el finés, algo alarmado-. Ese chico… ¿cómo era que se llamaba…? -trata de hacer memoria.

-Esto… ¿acaso su nombre era _Camada_? -trata de hacer memoria el lituano.

-¡No! ¡Es _Calada_! -opina Letonia.

-Oigan… estoy seguro de que su nombre sonaba algo así como _Catana_… -comenta el estonio.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso pasó algo con una de sus catanas, _Esutonia_-_san_? En tal caso, yo podría solucionar el problema por usted… -propone Japón, que ha pasado cerca de allí y ha oído parte de la conversación.

-¿Eh…? ¿Ca…tana…? -pregunta el estonio, confundido-. No… yo ni siquiera poseo una… ¡pero si tengo algún problema con la laptop japonesa que acabo de comprar, te lo haré saber, _Jaapan_! -responde.

-_Hai_. Tenga por seguro que, en tal caso, estaré a su entera disposición. _Sayonara_... -hace una reverencia el oriental, tras lo cual se aleja.

-Ese _Jaapan_… es tan amable… -comenta un sonriente estonio-. ¡Bueno, el punto es que nombre del hermano de _USA_ es algo parecido a _Camada_, _Calada_ o _Catana_! -asegura, entonces.

-Es _Canada_ -interviene Islandia, algo irritado-. No entiendo por qué siempre olvidan como se llama… -les recrimina.

Los tres bálticos, algo intimidados por la intensidad con la cual el menor de los nórdicos ha pronunciado tales palabras, se miran entre sí y solo atinan a sonreír, nerviosos.

-Lo… lo sentimos… No volverá a pasar… asegura Lituania.

-¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Disculpen a _Is_! ¡Lo que sucede es que él se identifica mucho con _Can_… ¿era _Canada_…? ¡Sí, _Canada_…! ¡Se identifica con el tal _Canada_ porque, aparte de que ambos se encuentran muy cerca geográficamente, nosotros, sus hermanos, también nos olvidamos de que _Is_ existe, lo ignoramos y olvidamos alguna que otra… GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡_NOR_…! ¡Deja… de apretarme… tanto la corbata…! ¡NO RESPIRO…! -lloriquea el danés.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada… -responde Noruega.

-¿Eh…? .pregunta Dinamarca, desubicado-. ¿Entonces… quién…? -al girar la cabeza, ve al islandés con la cara roja de la ira, tirándole de la corbata con toda la fuerza que puede. -¡_IS_…! ¡Ghghghgh…! ¡Está bien…! ¡No… te volveré a decir… excluido antisocial…! ¡Pero… ghghghgh… SUÉLTAME… _BEDES_…! -suplica, jadeante.

El islandés, tras darle otro jalón más, al fin lo libera.

-Más te vale… -le advierte, furibundo.

-Bu… bueno… el punto es que la escena de hace un momento entre _Valko-Venäjä_ (Bielorrusia) y _Venäjä_ (Rusia) fue escalofriante… -comenta Finlandia, tratando de romper con la atmósfera tensa que se ha generado entre los presentes. -¡CASI ME MUERO DEL SUSTO! -exclama, aterrado.

-Ahhhhhh... pues bienvenido a nuestro mundo… -se lamenta Letonia, todavía presente, al igual que sus dos hermanos.

-Vaya… casi olvido que ustedes tres tuvieron que soportar a _Venäjä_ durante toda la era Soviética… ¡y también a la loca de su hermana menor! -chilla el finés, completamente traumatizado.

-¡Oye, _Fin_! ¡No le digas así a _Baltarusija_! ¡Ella no está loca! Solo… solo algo confundida… Ella cree que ama al señor _Rusija_, cuando, en verdad, me ama a mí… ¡Pero eso no importa, porque, algún día, yo me encargaré de disipar personalmente todas sus dudas, Y ENTONCES SEREMOS FELICES POR SIEMPRE…! -sueña Lituania, con una sonrisa utópica.

Los demás no se atreven a contradecirlo. Ya han intentado hacerle entrar en razón muchas veces… sin absolutamente ningún éxito…

-"Es un caso perdido…" -piensan todos a la vez.

-Bu… bueno… será mejor que regresemos a nuestros respectivos lugares en la barra… Avísennos si _Ukraina_ o _Valgevene_ (Bielorrusia) regresan, ¿de acuerdo? -solicita Estonia. Casi de inmediato, los tres bálticos se retiran.

-Ahhhh… esos tres son buenos países… pero demasiado nerviosos para mi gusto… comenta Dinamarca, que ya se ha recuperado del "ahorque" de hace cinco minutos, como pedirle al encargado del bar otra botella de cerveza.

-_Bror_… para ya de beber… No quiero que te pongas más estúpido de lo que ya estás… -le exige Noruega, con mucha seriedad.

-¡Pero _Nor_...! ¡Si todavía estoy… en mi sano juicio…! -replica el danés.

.Sí, claro, por eso hace rato te portaste con _Úkraína_ igual que lo hubiese hecho el pervertido de_ Frakkland_ (Francia)… -le recrimina Islandia, interviniendo de pronto en la conversación.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no actúe así…! -se defiende Dinamarca, sorprendido ante la acusación. -¿Verdad… _Nor_…? -le pide a su amigo que le dé la razón.

-Claro que lo hiciste, _idioter_… Hasta me diste vergüenza ajena… -responde el noruego, con algo de repulsión.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Igual que _Frankrig_ (Francia)?! -pregunta Dinamarca, horrorizado. Entonces, se voltea a ver al aludido, que intenta ligar descaradamente con dos de las meseras del local. -¡GYAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡No bromeen! ¡No puedo haberme portado de un modo tan desagradable! ¡Sé que cuando tomo de más me pongo algo odioso, quizás hasta irreverente… PERO ESO YA ES DEMASIADO…! -vocifera, avergonzado. ¡YO NO ACTÚE DE ESA MANERA… ¿O SÍ…?! -inquiere, dramático.

Islandia y Noruega asienten con la cabeza.

-¡GYAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESO ES HORRIBLE…! -Dinamarca se sacude la cabeza violentamente de un lado al otro.

-Sí, horrible… Ahora, deja de tomar, antes de que hagas más estupideces… -le exige el noruego.

-Ohhh… vamos _Nor_… lo que pasó hace un momento con _Ukraine_… no tiene nada que ver con el alcohol… -alega el danés, recuperándose súbitamente de su crisis nerviosa-. Lo que sucede es que ella es tan… tan linda… -suspira, sonrojándose ligeramente y tomándose otro trago de cerveza.

-¡JA! Por favor… no hagas que me ría… -se burla Noruega-. En serio, no lo hagas… -advierte entonces, algo aterrador.

-_Nore_ tiene razón… Su risa puede llegar a ser realmente escalofriante… -afirma Islandia, algo tembloroso.

-¡¿EH?! Entonces… ¿tú lo has escuchado reír alguna vez…? -le pregunta Finlandia al menor, incrédulo.

-Sí… y más de una vez, por desgracia… -responde el islandés-. De hecho, el trauma todavía no se me ha borrado…-comenta, algo estremecido.

-¿E…en serio…? La verdad es que, imaginarse a _Nor_ riendo es tan extraño como imaginarse a… a cierta persona haciendo lo mismo… -opina el finés, como mirar a Suecia de reojo.

-¿De quién estás hablando? -exige saber el sueco, con su mirada intimidante de siempre.

-¡GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡De nadie! ¡De nadie…! -lloriquea un aterrado Finlandia.

-Bueno, bueno… nos estamos saliendo demasiado del tema… -interviene Dinamarca-. ¡El punto es que _Ukraine_ me parece linda, y no permito que nadie se burle de eso! ¡Ni siquiera tú, _Nor_! -exclama, con frenesí.

-Sí, claro… Ahora dices eso porque estás borracho y te han subido las hormonas… Hace veinte minutos ni siquiera sabías que ella existía, y tampoco te importaba. En lo único en lo cual tenías puestos tus ojos hace un rato era en tu botella de cerveza, _dum_… -le hace ver el noruego.

-¡Pero eso ha cambiado! ¡Ahora sé que ella existe, y que es mi otra mitad! -vocifera el danés, muy seguro de lo que dice.

-Vuelvo a repetírtelo: no hagas bromas pesadas, _bror_… No estoy de buen humor –replica Noruega sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh… vamos _Nor_…! ¡No seas… así…! ¿Por qué… te opones tan tenazmente… a la posibilidad… de que pueda ocurrir algo… entre ella y yo…? -pregunta el danés, algo afligido.

-Porque te conozco… más de lo que quisiera, debo admitir… -se lamenta el noruego-. Y, por esa razón, sé que tú no le convienes a esa chica…

-¡¿Y por qué… no voy a convenirle…?! ¡Yo soy alto… guapo… y muy carismático… y por lo tanto le convengo… a cualquier chica…! -argumenta Dinamarca.

-Sí, y también eres un alcohólico egocéntrico, y para colmo, _idioter_… -rebate Noruega, con sorna-. Además, _Ukraina_ es demasiado tímida y llorona para alguien como tú…

-Bah… pequeños defectos como esos son bastante soportables…

-¿Ah sí? Pues le recuerdo a tu borracha mente que ella es, también, la hermana mayor del ruso loco y de la bielorrusa histérica… ¿Puedes soportar también ese defecto, _bror_? -pregunta el noruego, sabiendo para sus adentros que la reacción de su amigo ante aquel "pequeño" detalle no se hará esperar.

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! -conforme a la predicción de Noruega, el danés pone cara de espanto-. O…oye… entonces, ¿la chica a la cual acabo de abrazar y de la cual estamos hablando es _Ukraine_… la misma que está al oriente de nuestra casa… y que este año armó una revuelta contra su hermano menor…? -pregunta, con la expresión de alguien que acaba asimilar algo que es más que evidente para todos los demás.

-Sí… no me digas que apenas te das cuenta de eso, estúpido… -le recrimina el noruego. -¿Quién creíste que era ella, _dum_?

-Pues yo… no lo sé… por un momento se me olvidó todo, mi mente se nubló… ¡y no me di cuenta de quién era esa chica realmente…! -se lamenta Dinamarca, masajeándose las sienes-. ¡Y tú! ¡Mal amigo! ¡Pudiste haberme advertido de que _Ukraine_ no era solo una mujer bonita, como a mí me pareció en ese instante, sino la hermana mayor del loco comunista! ¡Casi me atrevo a salir con ella! ¡Casi pongo en peligro mi integridad física y emocional! -berrea, armando un drama.

-_Idioter_… llevo casi media hora tratando de disuadirte de tus intenciones amorosas… pero tú ni si quiera me prestabas atención… todo por culpa de tus hormonas y del maldito alcohol… -le reprocha Noruega.

-¡Buahhhhh…! ¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! -lloriquea el danés, sobre la barra. -Pensar que casi… me meto a la boca del lobo… ¡Y TODO POR UN PAR DE…!

-¡Oye, _Den_! -le interrumpe Islandia, indignado-. ¡Tampoco hables de esa manera de sus…!

-¡ESTOY HABLANDO DEL PAR DE BOTELLAS DE CERVEZA QUE ME ACABO DE TOMAR! -aclara Dinamarca, algo alterado-. ¿A qué pensabas tú que me refería? -pregunta, con picardía.

-Ahhh… bueno… este… yo…-titubea el islandés, sonrojado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA…! -empieza a reír el danés, de repente. -¡_Is_ no es tan inocente como parece…! -exclama.

-Claro que lo es -interviene enérgicamente Noruega-. Ahora cállate, y deja de corromperle la mente. Él es solo un niño y…

-¡QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO, MALDICIÓN! -explota Islandia, irritado-. ¡Tengo casi mil años, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?!

Algunas personas, obviamente gente común, que pasan por ahí, miran extrañadas al islandés y luego se alejan, asustadas.

-Oye _Is_… no digas eso tan fuerte… la gente cree que eres raro… -le susurra Finlandia al oído.

-Pues eso les pasa por asomarse a un bar atestado de naciones y, para colmo naciones disfuncionales… Esa no es mi culpa… -espeta el peliplateado-. Por otro lado, _Nor_… puede que _Den_ tenga razón… y que yo ya no sea tan inocente como tú crees… -admite, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA…! ¡LO SABÍA…! ¡LO SABÍA…! ¡IS YA NO ES TAN INOCENTE… COMO LO ERA HACE UN PAR DE SIGLOS…! -vocifera Dinamarca, mientras rodea a Islandia con el brazo y le lanza una mirada maliciosa-. DIME, _IS_… ¿CUÁNDO FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TÚ…? AUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DUELE! ¡_NOR_! ¡NO JALES DE LA CORBATA TAN FUERTE…! ¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…! -chilla, de repente.

-¿Duele? Pues me alegro… -sonríe aterradoramente el noruego, sin aflojar ni un poco la presión que está ejerciendo sobre el cuello del danés-. ¡Voy a enseñarte a dejar de hablar porquerías… indecentes…! -dictamina, furioso.

-¡_NOR_! ¡NO ES LO QUE TÚ PIENSAS! ¡COF, COF, COF! ¡YO SOLO QUERÍA PREGUNTARLE A _IS_… SOBRE CUÁNDO FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LE GUSTÓ UNA CHICA…! -se defiende el danés, en vano. -¡COF, COF, COF! ¡_NOOOOOOOOOOR_…! ¡NO RESPIRO…! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!

-_Heimskur_… -solo atina a decir el islandés, mientras mira la escena, algo acostumbrado a ella, al igual que el sueco, que ha permanecido callado hasta ahora. El finés, por su parte, parece algo nervioso por la situación, pero no se atreve a intervenir en nada para cambiarla.

* * *

Tras unos instantes de tensión, Noruega al fin ha liberado a Dinamarca, que se masajea el cuello adolorido, sentado sobre su banco.

-Oye _Nore_… creo que se te ha pasado la mano… lo has dejado hecho polvo… -susurra Islandia al oído de su hermano.

-Claro que no… Le he dado palizas peores… y ha sobrevivido… -argumenta el noruego, con una sonrisa malévola-. Además, se lo merecía…

-Pero… _Nore_… -insiste el islandés, algo preocupado.

-Déjalo. En menos de un segundo estará pidiendo otra botella de cerveza… eso lo podría apostar…

-¡Oiga, mesero…! ¡Quiero una botella más… de la misma cerveza que me dio hace un rato…! -ordena casi de inmediato el danés, a duras penas.

-Te lo dije…

-Va…vaya… me sorprendes… -comenta Islandia, con una ceja arqueada-. Realmente lo conoces muy bien…

-Somos amigos… o algo así… desde que éramos niños, así que no hay nada sorprendente en eso… -responde sencillamente Noruega, mientras mira con ojo crítico a su "hermanito" tomarse de un trago otro vaso de licor. -Ya basta,_ Is_. Si cuando ha tomado demasiado _Dan_ se pone estúpido… tú te pones, ya sabes…

-¡¿YO ME PONGO QUÉ?! -replica con rudeza el islandés, como clavarle un puñetazo a la barra.

-Eso mismo: te pones agresivo…

-¿YO? ¿PONERME AGRESIVO? ¡POR FAVOR! ¡YO… DE NINGUNA… MANERA… VOY A PONERME AGRESIVO… ¿ENTIENDES…?! -asegura Islandia, como arrojar con violencia el vaso vacío que tiene en la mano al piso, en donde se hace mil pedazos.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… -suspira el noruego-. Nunca debí dejar que se hiciera amigo de _England_ cuando era pequeño… Ese pequeño pirata le contagió su forma de ser… hasta de ebrio… -se lamenta en voz baja.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE…?! -vocifera el islandés.

-Nada… -responde Noruega, con toda la calma que le queda-. Genial… Ahora tengo dos borrachos majaderos a mi costado… -musita. Sin embargo, al voltearse y ver el estado en el que acaba de entrar Finlandia. -¿Dos? Quise decir tres… si es que tú no estás ebrio también, _Sve_ -se dirige al sueco.

Este se limita a negar con la cabeza, y a dirigirle una o dos palabras de reproche al finés, por su falta de autodominio con la bebida.

-¡Mesero… otra botella más…! -balbucea Dinamarca, que ha empezado a entrar en un estado todavía más lamentable que antes.

-Oye,_ bror_, deja de tomar tanto -le exige entonces el noruego-. Luego, soy yo el que tiene que llevarte sobre mi espalda, y no creas que esa es tarea fácil, _idioter_, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo grande y pesado que eres…

-¡Ah… por favor… _Nor_! ¡Eso no va a pasar… esta vez… HIC! ¡Yo tengo mucha… resistencia al alcohol…! Es más… ¡me atrevería a decir… que yo soy el que más resistencia al alcohol tiene… de nosotros cinco… HIC! -fanfarronea el danés, más bravucón que nunca por culpa del contenido etílico de las seis botellas de cerveza que ha tomado hasta ahora.

Ante semejante provocación, el finés escupe parte de la bebida que está tomando. -¿Qué dijiste? -pregunta ofuscado, obviamente envalentonado por el alcohol.

-¡QUÉ YO SOY MUCHO MEJOR BEBEDOR QUE TÚ! -responde, casi vociferando, Dinamarca.

-¿AH SÍ? ¡PUES PRUÉBALO! -lo desafía Finlandia.

-Oye Fin… cálmate… -demanda el sueco, al darse cuenta de la tensa atmósfera que se está generando-. Mejor vamos a casa… -ordena, mientras se levanta y sujeta al finés del brazo derecho.

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS EN ESTO! -vocifera Finlandia, alterado, mientras aparta a Suecia con una fuerza excepcional que nadie sospecharía que alguien de su tamaño posee. Entonces, se dirige hacia el danés, y se planta frente a él.

Ambos se quedan mirando retadoramente, un largo rato.

-Esto solo puede solucionarse de una manera… -masculla el danés.

-De eso no hay duda… -espeta el finlandés.

-Oh… rayos… -se lamenta Noruega, vaticinando lo que se avecina.

-¡GUERRA DE BEBEDORES! -exclaman ambos a coro.

Un par de minutos después, Dinamarca y Finlandia se hallan sentados, frente a frente, alrededor de una mesa que ha sido colocada específicamente para el reto que está por llevarse a cabo. Ambos están tomando una taza grande de café, con la esperanza de disminuir el efecto del alcohol que han ingerido hasta ese momento, y así poder resistir más tiempo mientras dure la lucha.

Alemania y Prusia, habiendo oído del desafío, ocupan un par de lugares junto a ellos, dispuestos a defender la reputación germana en lo que tiene que ver con la bebida. Algunas otras naciones, famosas por su resistencia al alcohol -Australia, por ejemplo-, imitan su ejemplo, y se unen a la "guerra"…

-Kesesese… ¡vamos a demostrarles por qué somos el país que creó el _Oktoberfest_, _West_…! -le arenga la ex-nación a su hermano menor. Este se limita a asentir con la cabeza, dejando entrever algo de emoción en su rostro usualmente serio.

Los países restantes se aglomeran alrededor de los concursantes, tanto para observar el espectáculo, como para alentar a su favorito.

-Tsk… genial… lo que nos faltaba… -gruñe Noruega, bastante incómodo ante la idea de que un ebrio Dinamarca se encuentre participando en un campeonato como este.

-Mph… -le da la razón Suecia, que se halla a su costado, y nada entusiasmado de ver a Finlandia sentado en la mesa de los competidores.

-Es una pena que ni el señor _Rusija_, ni los británicos estén aquí… a ellos les habría entusiasmado mucho la idea de participar en un reto como este… -comenta Lituania.

-¿Una pena que el señor _Krievija_ no esté aquí? ¡Dices eso porque a ti no te tortura a cada oportunidad que tiene! -protesta Letonia.

-¿Qué no me tortura? ¡Ya quisiera que fuera cierto! -lloriquea el lituano, en respuesta.

-¡Oigan, ustedes tres! ¡También están invitados a participar en la contienda! -les anima Finlandia-. Al fin y al cabo… los países del este de Europa están ubicados en el ranking de los mayores bebedores de todo el mundo…

-¡EH? ¡NOSOTROS? -preguntan los tres bálticos, con una mezcla entre nerviosismo y sorpresa.

-¡Pues claro! -responde el finés.

El trío de naciones, ex miembros de la Unión Soviética, se miran entre sí, y luego miran a su alrededor…

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Hay demasiadas personas! ¡Y nos da vergüenza! -se niegan entonces, intimidados, empezando a temblar peor que una gelatina.

-¡Pero…! - insiste Finlandia.

-Oh, vamos _Fin_… ya déjalos… después de todo… sí no participan ni _Rusland_, ni los británicos, ni los bálticos… eso significa que hay menos competencia para nosotros… -concluye Dinamarca, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pues yo no seré oficialmente británico, pero les aseguro que un _Irish_ como yo puede resistir tres veces más que un _English_, un _S_cottish, un _Welsh_, o mi hermano norteño en lo que de beber se trata… -comenta República de Irlanda, como abrirse paso entre la multitud y sentarse en la mesa de los participantes.

-¡_Irland_! ¡Creí que te habías ido con tus hermanos! -exclama el danés, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Pues de hecho… yo los acompañé un pequeño trecho rumbo a su alojamiento… y entonces me despedí de ellos y volví para aquí…

-Mmmmm… bueno… no importa… de cualquier manera yo ganaré… -refunfuña Dinamarca, con aires de superioridad.

-¡_Okey_! ¡Si nadie más va a unirse a la competencia, podemos empezar ahora mismo! -exclama Estados Unidos, con la vehemencia que lo caracteriza.

-¡Oye, a_merikanisch_! ¡¿Y a ti quién te nombró el juez y arbitro de este reto, eh?! -exige saber Prusia, muy molesto.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Nadie lo hizo! ¡Pero como yo soy un líder nato, me corresponde a mí dirigir esta competencia! Y, dicho sea de paso, no aceptaré opiniones contrarias… -advierte el norteamericano, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

El prusiano, y algunos más, protestan ante la idea. Sin embargo, al final, no les queda más que resignarse. Al fin y al cabo, alguien tiene que liderar la contienda…

-¡_Okey_! ¡Ya que todos están de acuerdo, iniciemos con la…!

-¡Un momento! -interviene la voz de una mujer-. Yo también voy a participar… -anuncia Hungría, saliendo de entre la multitud y acomodándose entre Finlandia y Prusia, de manera muy poco femenina.

-¿Eh? ¿Una chica? -pregunta Dinamarca, con una mezcla entre sorprendido y despectivo.

-Sí… una chica… ¿tienes algún problema con eso…? -replica rudamente la húngara.

El danés niega con la cabeza, intimidado.

-Eso creí… -responde ella, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras…

-¡Pues si el _Dänisch_ no tiene ningún problema, yo sí lo tengo! -vocifera Prusia, tan problemático como siempre-. ¡Las mujeres como tú no están permitidas en esta mesa y…!

De repente, se oye un golpe seco, y todos observan al albino tendido sobre la mesa, inconsciente, con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza.

Hungría, por su parte, le da vueltas a su sartén, y eterna compañera, en su mano derecha -¿Alguien… tiene alguna otra objeción… contra mi participación en este reto…? -pregunta.

Todos se limitan a negar tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Me alegra saberlo… -alega, mientras guarda su cacerola debajo de la mesa.

-¿De dónde la sacaste? -pregunta el finés, entre sorprendido y nervioso.

-Siempre la llevo conmigo… por si algún gusano alemán se atreve a molestarme… -espeta la chica, mientras mira de reojo al prusiano abatido-. O para encargarme de franceses pervertidos que acosan a austriacos indefensos… -afirma, volteándose a mirar a Francia, que se esconde amedrentado detrás de España.

-Jejejeje… ya veo… -solo atina a decir Finlandia, repitiéndose como loco para sus adentros que no debe, bajo ningún motivo, irritar a su vecina húngara.

-Oye, _Ungarn_ (Hungría)… ¿no te parece que ya has tomado suficiente? -le reconviene de repente Austria, mientras aparece súbitamente detrás de ella-. Deberíamos irnos a casa…

-¡Claro que no…! ¡Primero, tengo que demostrar que una chica como yo tiene tanta resistencia al alcohol como cualquiera de estos tipos… y así dejar en alto a mi género… ¿entiendes…?! -argumenta ella, con mucha determinación.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh… de cualquier manera, supongo que no conseguiré hacerte desistir de tus planes… -suspira el austriaco, resignado, mientras se aleja de la mesa y se une a la multitud espectadora.

-¡_Okey! _¡Ahora, y si es que no hay más interrupciones, vamos a empezar! -exclama Estados Unidos. Entonces, pide que traigan varias botellas de diversos tipos de licor y las coloquen al lado de la mesa. -¡Bien! ¡En este concurso, tenemos hasta ahora ocho participantes: _Denmark_, _Finland_, _Germany_, _Hungary_, _Australia_, _Ireland_, _South Corea_ y _Prussia_ (en cuanto despierte)! ¡Les recuerdo que aún quedan dos sitios vacíos, por si alguien más se anima a ocuparlos! ¡También, deben saber que se usarán oficialmente cuatro tipos de bebidas: cerveza, whisky, ron y vodka…!

-¿Y por qué no hay sake, _daze_~? ¡Deberían incluir también una bebida surcoreana! -protesta el oriental del rizo, fingiéndose ofendido.

-¡_Kankoku_-_kun_! ¡El sake no es coreano! ¡Es japonés! -aclara Japón, algo molesto.

-¡Es coreano, porque todo proviene de mi país, y punto! -remarca Corea del Sur, inflexible.

-¡Oigan, dejen ya de pelear! ¡Mejor quedemos en que es chino, y se acaba el problema, _aru_~! -interviene China, tratando de "suavizar" la tensión entre sus hermanos menores. Sin embargo, sólo consigue que ambos lo miren con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Les informo que no hay sake disponible en este momento, así que pelear por eso no tiene sentido ahora! -indica el estadounidense, calmando los ánimos entre los orientales-. ¡_Okey_! ¡_Now_, escuchen todos, los parámetros de esta competencia! ¡Se llevarán a cabo varias rondas, con límite de tiempo de un minuto, dentro del cual cada uno de los participantes deberá consumir la bebida y la cantidad de ella que yo, el juez y árbitro, especifique! ¡Si alguien incumple alguna de estas reglas, tomando alguna bebida que no se haya indicado, o ingiriendo menos de la cantidad establecida, será automáticamente descalificado! ¿_Am I clear_?

Todos los concursantes asienten con la cabeza.

-¡Okey! ¡Entonces, damos paso a la primera ronda! La bebida a consumirse en este momento es… ¡cerveza! -anuncia el norteamericano. Entonces coloca frente a cada participante una botella de la bebida hecha a base de cebada. Irlanda, Alemania, Prusia, Dinamarca y Australia parecen ser los más complacidos ante la idea. -¡Bien! ¡Cada uno de ustedes deberá tomarse el contenido entero de la botella, sin dejar ni una gota en ella en un plazo de… un minuto, al final del cual yo diré… "_STOP_"! ¡Ahora, iniciaré la cuenta regresiva! ¡_Three_, _two_, _one_… _LETS GO_! -chilla el estadounidense, como apretar el botón de su cronómetro para calcular el tiempo. Los concursantes están por lanzarse sobre su respectiva botella, cuando un alboroto en la barra los hace detenerse en seco.

-Cómo… cómo… ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO HAY NINGUNA BEBIDA QUE PUEDAS SERVIRME?! -le recrimina la bielorrusa, que acaba de entrar al local, al encargado. .Tú… tú… ¡¿TÚ TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SIGNIFICA HABER SIDO RECHAZADA POR EL AMOR DE TU VIDA DOS VECES EN UNA SOLA NOCHE, Y LUEGO VENIR A UN MALDITO BAR, QUE SE SUPONE QUE TIENE ALCOHOL EN CANTIDAD, Y NO ENCONTRAR NI UNA RIDÍCULA BOTELLA DE VODKA PARA CALMAR TUS NERVIOS! -vocifera, histérica, mientras toma al pobre tipo del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandea de un lado para otro-. ¡Tiene… TIENE… TIENE QUE HABER ALGUNA $%$%&amp; BEBIDA EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE ESTE ASQUEROSO LOCAL! -exige saber, fuera de sí.

-¡Es que… es que se han llevado todas las botellas de licor para allá…! -solo atina a responder el mozo, muerto de miedo, mientras señala hacia la mesa del concurso.

-GRRRRRRRR… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?! -espeta la eslava, mientras arroja al pobre sujeto al suelo con toda la fuerza que puede. Entonces, se abre paso entre la multitud -mejor dicho, la multitud, intimidada, le abre paso a ella-, se acerca a la mesa, le arrebata la botella de cerveza a Finlandia, se sienta en una silla desocupada entre él y Corea de Sur, y se dispone a beber.

-¡OYE! ¡Esa botella es mía! -protesta el finés.

-Sí… ¡¿YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! -responde la bielorrusa, de muy mala manera, mientras le lanza al nórdico la mirada más psicópata que posee.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! -¡NADA! ¡NADA! ¡NADAAAAA! -lloriquea Finlandia, intimidado.

-¡Más te vale! -le advierte la rubia.

-¡_Annyeonghaseyo_, linda hermana del ruso loco! ¿Cómo has estado últimamente, _daze_~? -pregunta el surcoreano, en tono coqueto.

-¡A TI TE VALE UN %$&amp;$# COMINO! -es la airada respuesta de la eslava.

-Ahhhhhhh… entonces estás igual que siempre, _daze_~ -lloriquea el oriental, con cara de galán rechazado.

-Jejejeje… creo que una nueva y simpática concursante se ha añadido al reto… -balbucea Estados Unidos, algo tenso, mientras le alcanza al nervioso finés otra botella de cerveza para reemplazar a la que le acaban de quitar. -¡_Okey_, será mejor que empecemos de nuevo! ¡Les recuerdo que tendrán un minuto de plazo para terminar todo el contenido de la botella! ¡_Three_, _two_, _one_…!

-¡_Bilorusʹ_! -exclama Ucrania, apareciendo súbitamente al lado de su hermana menor-. ¡Te he buscado por todos lados! ¿A dónde habías ido? -pregunta, afligida.

-¡A DÓNDE A TI NO IMPORTA, ¿DE ACUERDO?! -responde la bielorrusa, muy molesta-. ¡AHORA, DÉJAME BEBER EN PAZ! -exige.

-¡Pero _sestra_! -protesta la ucraniana.

-¡PERO NADA! ¡AHORA, LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA! -exige, histérica.

Ucrania, aturdida, y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, sólo atina a sentarse en el último sitio que queda vacío en la mesa. Entonces, esconde su rostro entre sus manos y se pone a llorar. -¿Por qué… por qué mi vida familiar es tan desastrosa…? -balbucea, entre gimoteos. -¡¿Por qué… soy una hermana mayor tan mala…?!

-¡Okey! ¡Parece que el número de concursantes ha quedado completo! -exclama el norteamericano, mientras pone una botella frente a la ucraniana, entusiasmado, y sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando, como ya es costumbre en él-. ¡Ahora, si nadie más piensa interrumpirme… _three_, _two_, _one_… _LETS GO_! -vocifera, dando así inicio a la primera ronda.

Los gritos de apoyo y ánimo no se hacen esperar entre la multitud circundante.

-¡Ánimo _Germania_! ¡Tú puedes! ¡_Ve_~! -exclama Italia del Norte.

-¡Dale, Prusia! ¡Tienes que ganar, tío! -le alienta España a la ex-nación.

-¡Vamos, _Finnland_ y _Danmörk_…! ¡Ustedes deben que probar… que los tipos más resistentes al alcohol… están en Escandinavia…! -vocifera Islandia, arrastrando levemente las palabras, ante las miradas reprobatorias de Suecia y Noruega.

Los diez concursantes -incluidas Bielorrusia, estimulada por su reciente decepción amorosa, y Ucrania, intentando calmar su crisis nerviosa- se lanzan a la botella de cerveza y la terminan mucho antes de que concluya el minuto estipulado.

-¡Bah! Eso fue lo más fácil del mundo… -asegura Dinamarca, soltando un bostezo de aburrimiento.

-¡El _Dänisch_ tiene razón! ¡Esto concurso es para niños! -protesta el prusiano.

¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Es que apenas comienza! ¡No se exasperen! ¡Todavía quedan varias rondas por delante! -asegura el norteamericano.

De hecho… el reto apenas está empezando. Pese a que en esta mesa están sentados diez de los países con mayor fama de bebedores a nivel mundial, ni siquiera ellos están preparados para lo que se avecina…

Si tras la primera ronda -una botella de cerveza- varios países se quejan de que aquello es demasiado fácil, tras la segunda -dos de whisky-, las críticas empiezan a disminuir. Tras la tercera -dos botellas de ron puro- algunos comienzan a dar muestras de que acaban de llegar al límite…

-Ahhhhhh… hubiera preferido tomar sake… _daz_… ¡GLUP…!

El pobre surcoreano, con cara de no poder aguantar más, se levanta súbitamente y corre con toda la prisa que le permite su estado, al baño.

-¡Un participante acaba de desertar! -anuncia Estados Unidos-. En verdad se veía muy mal… -comenta, preocupado.

-Y no es el único… -asegura Irlanda, mirando a Prusia, que yace tendido penosamente sobre la mesa (y esta vez sin que Hungría haya intervenido para nada).

-_Bruder_… será mejor que abandones la mesa… -le insta Alemania.

-¡De… ninguna… manera…! ¡Yo… sé… que… puedo…! ¡Yo… creé… el _Oktoberfest _**(6)**…! ¡Además… no… puedo… permitir… que… la… gente… piense… que… _Ungarn_… es más… resistente al alcohol… que yo…! -lloriquea con impotencia el prusiano, derrotado.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Pues lo siento, colega, pero así es la vida! -se burla la húngara, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡TE… ODIO… HIC…! -chilla el albino, intentando ponerse de pie y golpearla, pero apenas consiguiendo moverse un centímetro.

Francia y España, al ver el lamentable estado en que se encuentra su mejor amigo, se acercan a él y, poniéndole un brazo sobre el hombro de cada uno, se disponen a llevarlo a su hotel.

-¡DÉJENME…! ¡YO… QUIERO… QUEDARME…! -empieza a patalear la ex-nación.

-¡Vamos tío! ¡No hay razón para ponerse majadero, ¿vale?! -le reconviene el español.

-Mmm… _Espagne_ tiene razón… Tu situación es demasiado lamentable como para que te quedes ahí tendido… Además, eso no sería nada elegante… -señala el francés.

-¡A MÍ… LA ELEGANCIA… ME VALE… UN #$%#$ _WURST_…! ¡YO DIGO QUE… QUIERO QUEDARME… Y QUIERO QUEDARME…! -chilla el albino, fuera de sí.

España y Francia, tras lanzar un gran suspiro, y algo acostumbrados a escenas como esta, sencillamente arrastran a Prusia hasta la salida, no sin alguno que otro inconveniente en el proceso.

-Ahhhhhh… -Alemania se masajea las sienes, irritado-. Déjenlo… él siempre es así… -se disculpa con los demás, algo avergonzado-. Mejor prosigamos…

-¡Okey! -exclama el norteamericano-. ¡Ha llegado el momento de la cuarta ronda, y aún quedan ocho concursantes sobre la mesa! ¡Ya que la única bebida que queda disponible es vodka, he decidido cambiar ligeramente los parámetros de… AUSTRALIAAAAAAA…! -chilla de repente, molesto.

-¿Has decidido cambiar los parámetros de… Australia…? -pregunta el irlandés, confundido.

-¡NOOO! ¡LO QUE QUISE DECIR ES QUE AUSTRALIA NO ESTÁ PRESTÁNDOME ATENCIÓN!

Todos voltean a ver al australiano, sumido en un profundo y plácido sueño sobre la mesa, con su koala en la cabeza.

-¡Hey, _little brother_! ¡Tú sabes lo mucho que me molesta el hecho de que alguien se duerma mientras estoy hablando, ¿verdad?! -le recrimina Estados Unidos, mientras se acerca al oceánico y le pica la cabeza, intentando despertarlo, sin éxito.

-O…oigan… ¿estará bien? -pregunta Dinamarca, algo preocupado, mientras lo mira inconsciente, a su costado.

-Déjenme verlo… -solicita Nueva Zelanda, apareciendo súbitamente, y examinando a su hermano con detenimiento-. ¡Ah, no es nada! ¡Ha tomado demasiado! ¡Le pasa todo el tiempo! ¡No se despertará hasta mañana! -anuncia, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras acaricia a su pequeña oveja. -¡Hermana! -exclama entonces, llamando a Papúa Nueva Guinea, que está parada a un par de metros-. ¡Ayúdame a llevarlo hasta su hospedaje!

-Ahhhhhh… qué caso…. Siempre es lo mismo… -se lamenta la chica, y obedece, resignada.

En pocos minutos, los dos se las arreglan para acomodar al australiano, que es mucho más grande que ambos, a sus espaldas, y sacarlo del local, sin demasiados problemas.

-¡_OKEY_! ¡Empecemos de nuevo! ¡A partir de este momento, el único licor reglamentario será vodka (y es que no queda ningún otro, ya que ustedes, países alcohólicos, se han acabado casi todas las botellas de las demás bebidas antes de que empiece el concurso)! ¡El tiempo estipulado seguirá siendo de un minuto! ¡Cada concursante deberá vaciar su respectiva botella antes de que el cronómetro suene! ¡El que no lo haga, será descalificado!

-Mmmm… quedamos siete… -señala Alemania-. Cuatro hombres… y tres mujeres…

-¡BAH! ¡En tal caso, solo quedamos cuatro…! -se atreve a soltar Dinamarca.

-¡¿QUÉ INSINÚAS, DANÉS MACHISTA?! -le recrimina la húngara, ofendida.

-Este… nada… -solo atina a responder el nórdico, nervioso.

-_Tanska_ no es machista… de hecho, es uno de los países más feministas que conozco… solo que se pone así cuando está borracho… -se disculpa Finlandia, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-¡NO ESTOY BORRACHO…! -replica el aludido, arrastrando levemente las palabras.

-De cualquier manera… no permitiré que nadie me menosprecie… -masculla Bielorrusia, con mucha decisión-. Tal vez me senté aquí, en un inicio, tan solo porque quería olvidar una que otra pena… pero ahora, esto es personal. Voy representar a mi hermano en lo que queda de este reto… ¡y estoy resuelta a hacerlo tan bien como él mismo lo haría si estuviese aquí, presente… ASÍ QUE NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NINGÚN FINLANDÉS, DANÉS, NI ALEMÁN ME GANE…! -asegura, con frenesí.

-¡Igual que yo! -la apoya Ucrania, algo desinhibida por los efectos del alcohol.

-¡Así se habla, _Baltarusija_! -exclama Lituania, emocionado.

-¿Ah sí? Pues lamento decepcionarlas, señoritas, pero me temo que la victoria va a quedarse en Escandinavia… -las reta Dinamarca, sintiéndose provocado-.

-_Ta_ tiene razón… Además, si ustedes son como _Venäjä_ (Rusia) mismo, entonces supongo que no podré tenerles compasión… -les advierte Finlandia, con algo de rudeza.

-Eso no fue nada gentil… -le comenta Noruega a Suecia. Este asiente con la cabeza.

-Es que… _Fin_ se pone así con el simple hecho de que le mencionen a _Ryssland_… -afirma el sueco.

-Entiendo sus razones… pero deben saber que ustedes no son las únicas que representan a alguien… Yo competiré, no solo por mí, sino también por mi hermano mayor, que quedó eliminado en la ronda anterior… -se dirige Alemania a las eslavas.

-Y yo, por mis hermanos británicos… -añade Irlanda.

-Yo lo haré en representación de mi género… -agrega Hungría.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es genial conocer lo que le inspira a cada uno este reto! ¡Sin embargo, me temo que la cuarta ronda debe comenzar lo antes posible! -exclama Estados Unidos, mientras coloca una botella de vodka delante de cada concursante-. ¡_Three_, _two_, _one_… _LETS GOOOOO_! -chilla el estadounidense.

Definitivamente, la bebida más fuerte de todas ha sido reservada para el final. Y es que, tomarse una botella de vodka puro en menos de un minuto, no es tarea fácil para nadie. Sin embargo, estos siete países son _los_ países…

De alguna manera, logran terminar la cuarta, la quinta, y la sexta ronda impecablemente…

Sin embargo, al final de la séptima, Dinamarca, Irlanda y Alemania dan muestras de que ya no pueden más.

-¡GLUP! ¡ABRAN PASO! -exclama el alemán, corriendo como puede hacia el baño.

-¡_GERMANIA_…! '¡Nunca huyas de los retos, ni siquiera cuando estés desfalleciendo!' ¡Tú siempre me lo has dicho! ¡Ve~! -lloriquea Italia del Norte, mientras sale corriendo detrás de su _capitano_.

-¡GLUP! ¿Así que ahora… sí lo recuerdas… eh…? ¡Pero resuelta que tienes amnesia… durante los entrenamientos… GLUP! -le recrimina el germano, tras lo cual desaparece desesperado detrás de la puerta del sanitario.

-¡Ve~! ¡Italia lo siente mucho! ¡Ve~! -gimotea el italiano, imitando al alemán.

-¡JA! ¡Macho patatas cobarde! ¡Ya sabía yo que todo eso de la tradición cervecera germana y el _Oktoberfest_ eran puras patrañas! -chilla Italia del Sur, más sarcástico que nunca-. ¡Y el _stupido_ de mi _fratello_, que insiste en seguirlo a todos lados, pese a todo eso, _maledizione_! -rabia.

-Es que… son amigos… -opina Japón-. Somos amigos… -se rectifica, entonces-. Quizás yo también debería ir a evaluar el estado de _Doitsu_-_san_…

-¿_Doitsu_… qué? ¿Acaso te refieres al macho patatas? -pregunta Romano, haciendo un gesto de confusión total.

-¡_Hai_! -responde el oriental, asintiendo a la vez con la cabeza.

-¡Pues habla en cristiano, _maledizione_! -exige el castaño, de mala manera-. ¡Por otro lado, eso de la _amicizia_ me parece pura tontería! -refunfuña.

-¿En serio? Pero yo creí que _Romāno_-_san_ era amigo de _Supein_-_san_… -comenta el japonés, con algo de timidez.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿_IOOOO_?! ¡¿_AMICO_ DE ESE _IMBECILLE_?! -se escandaliza el italiano-. ¡ES LA PEOR TONTERÍA QUE JAMÁS HE ESCUCHADO! ¡NO VUELVAS A INSINUAR ALGO COMO ESO NUNCA MÁS, _MALEDIZIONE_…! -le advierte al oriental con mucha seriedad, a la vez que se pone rojo como un tomate.

-_Su_…_su_…¡_Sumimasen_! -es lo único que atina a decir el pobre Japón, hecho un manojo de nervios, mientras se aleja de un histérico Italia del Sur a toda velocidad, y se dirige lo más rápido que puede hacia el sanitario.

-Ahhh… eso estuvo cerca… -suspira el japonés, tratando de ignorar las maldiciones que el italiano todavía le está lanzando a los cuatro vientos, a lo lejos- _Romāno_-_san_ es una persona muy… muy _tsundere_… -se dice a sí mismo. De repente, se choca con China, que acaba de salir del baño y lleva a Corea del Sur sobre su espalda.

-¡Está muy mal! ¡Realmente se excedió está vez, _aru_! -se lamenta el chino-. Será mejor que lo lleve al alojamiento, _aru_…

-De acuerdo. Vayan con cuidado…

-_Xièxiè_… De cualquier manera, lo que más me preocupa es que mañana estará molestándome toda la mañana con la resaca que de seguro le va a dar, _aru_… ¡ _Xiānggǎng_ (Hong Kong)! -llama entonces al oriental de cejas gruesas, que está ocupado charlando con Islandia.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, _Xiānshēng_ (maestro)? -responde el hongkonés, inexpresivo como siempre.

-¡Qué me ayudes a llevar a _Hánguó _(Corea) al hospedaje, _aru_!

-_Ànzhào_ (de acuerdo)… ahora mismo voy -responde Hong Kong, sin poder ocultar la irritación que siente por la súbita interrupción de su diversión-. Adiós, _Bīngdǎo_ (Islandia)… -se despide del nórdico menor haciendo una reverencia, tras lo cual camina hacia sus hermanos.

-¡Adiós… Hong Kong…! -responde efusivamente el islandés, obviamente afectado todavía por el alcohol que ha tomado momentos antes. -¡Y espero que algún día… me prestes esas películas… de kung fu de las que tanto… me has estado hablando, maldición…! -solicita entonces. El oriental se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

En cuanto el hongkonés llega al lado del chino y del japonés, este último se disculpa y camina lo más rápido que puede hacia el baño.

-¡Cárgalo tú, _aru_! -le solicita entonces el mayor-. ¡Yo ya estoy demasiado exhausto, _aru_…! -se lamenta, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Eso es porque estás demasiado viejo, _Xiānshēng_… -suelta el menor, sin nada de tino, mientras acomoda al coreano sobre su espalda.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, _ARU_?! ¡MOCOSO IRRESPETUOSO, _ARU_~! -chilla China, furioso. ¡PÍDEME DISCULPAS, _ARU_! -exige, entonces.

-No voy a pedirte disculpas, porque no me arrepiento de nada. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Además, deberías calmarte. Si te agitas mucho, va a darte un paro cardiaco… o algo así… Y yo estoy muy molesto contigo como para llevarte al hospital si eso pasa, abuelo…

-¡¿Molesto conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué razón, _aru_?! -inquiere el chino, confundido.

-Porque me estás sacando de este bar a la fuerza. Y, como que yo todavía no he hecho explotar los petardos que traje conmigo, ¿entiendes? -argumenta el hongkonés, con toda la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza.

-¡¿TRAJISTE FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES AQUÍ, ARU?! -pregunta China, histérico.

-_Hěi_ (sí)… -responde el menor con mucha tranquilidad.- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-¡CLARO QUE LO TENGO, _ARU_! ¡NO PUEDES ANDAR ESTALLANDO FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES ASÍ CÓMO SI NADA, EN CUALQUIER LUGAR DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS, _ARU_! ¡LA GENTE VA A CREER QUE ERES PIRÓMANO, _ARU_! -le regaña ruidosamente el chino a su hermano menor, mientras ambos se acercan a la puerta de salida.

-_Soy_ pirómano, así que, de todos modos, no me importa lo que digan los demás… -se limita a responder este último, antes de desaparecer en la calle, con el coreano a sus espaldas, y su furioso "maestro" pisándole los talones.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa, la octava ronda ha empezado…

¡BLUM!

Un golpe seco se escucha de repente…

-Ahhh… lo lamento mucho… _brothers_… pero ya no puedo más… -se queja Irlanda, tras lo cual desfallece.

-¡HAHAHAHA…! ¡Tal parece que_ Irland_ ha decidido dar una pequeña siesta! -exclama Estados Unidos, acercándose a examinar al irlandés. -¡En otras palabras, K.O.!

-Eso significa… que solo quedamos cinco… -señala Dinamarca, muy alcoholizado, y apenas pudiendo hilvanar las palabras con coherencia.

-Eso parece… _Ta_… -responde Finlandia, en un estado similar-. Nosotros dos… y ellas…

Ambos voltean a ver a Hungría, Bielorrusia y Ucrania, con la esperanza de que las mujeres se encuentren peor, o al menos igual que ellos…

Sin embargo, casi se caen de bruces al descubrir que las tres están más sobrias que nunca, como si solo hubiesen bebido agua hasta este momento.

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHH…?! ¡ESTO… NO ES CIERTO…! -lloriquea Dinamarca, tirándose de los cabellos alborotados.

-¿Có…cómo… es… posible? -balbucea Finlandia, completamente abatido.

-La respuesta es: nosotras venimos de Europa del Este… y ustedes, nórdicos ilusos, NO **(7)**… ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! -responde Bielorrusia, tras lo cual suelta una risa que podría clasificarse entre malévola y victoriosa-. ¡¿AÚN ESTÁN TAN SEGUROS DE QUE PUEDEN GANARNOS, EH?! -los desafía, con vehemencia.

-Grrrr… ¡ESTO… TODAVÍA… NO HA… TERMINADO…! -responde el danés, tratando de salvar su orgullo, aunque sabiendo, muy en el fondo, que ya no podrá resistir ni un trago de vodka más…

-Ahhhhhh… pensar que inicié… todo esto… para probar… que era más… resistente al alcohol… que _Tanska_… ¡y ahora… ambos vamos a ser derrotados… POR TRES CHICAS…! -lloriquea Finlandia, desconsolado ante lo inminente.

-¡Te digo… que no te rindas…! ¡ESTO NO SE TERMINA… HASTA QUE SE TERMINA…! –insiste Dinamarca.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡El _danish_ tiene razón! ¡Por eso mismo, vamos a comenzar la novena ronda ahora mismo! -exclama de repente el norteamericano-. ¡_Three_, _two_, _one_… _LETS GO_!

-Ahhhhhh… me temo… que esto… ya se terminó… -suspira un destrozado finés, arrastrando su mano a duras penas hacia la botella de vodka que han puesto frente a él…

* * *

-¡GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! ¡NO QUIERO…! ¡NO QUIERO IRME A NINGÚN LADO…! ¡YO SÉ QUE TODAVÍA… PUEDO RESISTIR UN POCO MÁS…! -berrea un majadero danés, mientras Noruega lo levanta a la fuerza de la silla y lo pone sobre su espalda.

-No seas terco, _dum_, -le reconviene el noruego-. Estás tan borracho que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie por ti mismo…

-¡Eso… no… es… verdad…! ¡NO… ES… VERDAD…! -patalea Dinamarca, haciendo que Noruega casi pierda el equilibrio, a tal punto que Islandia, al cual la borrachera inicial ya casi se le ha pasado, tiene que ir a ayudarlo-. ¡SUÉLTENME…! -exige-. ¡YO… QUIERO… QUEDARME…! ¡YO… AÚN ESTOY… EN CONDICIONES… DE PARTICIPAR… EN LA SIGUIENTE RONDA…!

-Tú no estás en condiciones de hacer nada, _idioter_, así que, o dejas de portarte más necio que te costumbre y de ocasionarnos problemas, o ya verás… -le advierte Noruega.

-¡¿O YA… VERÉ QUÉ…?! -replica el danés, bastante irritado, apartando a sus dos hermanos de un empujón bastante fuerte, sobre todo alguien que está tan alcoholizado-. ¡USTEDES… NO PUEDES… EXIGIRME NADA…! ¡YO VOY A QUEDARME… Y VOY A QUEDARME…! ¡NO PIENSO… RENDIRME… TAN FÁCILMENTE… NI DEJAR… QUE TRES… CHICAS ME GANEN… Y…!

¡PUM! -se escucha de repente un golpe seco, seguido del sonido de varios cristales cayendo al piso.

-¿Eh? ¿_Noru_? ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta el islandés, sorprendido.

-Ahhhh… nada especial… _Dan_ ya no va a causar más dificultades… ni a nosotros, ni a nadie… Eso es todo… -se limita a responder el noruego, mientras sujeta en su mano derecha la parte superior de una botella quebrada-. Lamento mucho el espectáculo, señoritas… -se disculpa entonces con las tres chicas que aún permanecen sentadas en la mesa.

-¡PERO _NORU_! ¡¿NO CREES QUE ROMPERLE LA BOTELLA DE VODKA EN EL CRÁNEO ES HABER IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS?! -protesta Islandia, mientras contempla, preocupado, el enorme chinchón que ha brotado en la cabeza de un inconsciente Dinamarca, que yace tendido sobre el piso.

-No… más bien, dejar que siguiera poniéndose majadero y armando un espectáculo hubiese sido peor, sobre todo conociendo lo obstinado que es, y más cuando está así de borracho... Ahora, ayúdame a levantarlo… Tú sujétalo de ese lado, y yo del otro… -le solicita Noruega a su hermano menor y, de algún modo, ambos logran acomodar al danés sobre sus hombros, y arrastrarlo hacia la salida…

-Ahhhhhhhh… de cualquier manera, hubiese querido que él ganara… Algo me dice que el trauma de recordar que tres mujeres lo humillaron así… no se le va a quitar en un buen tiempo… -se lamenta el islandés, algo inquieto.

-Pues tal vez así aprenda a ser más humilde… -se limita a responder Noruega.

Camino a la salida, Islandia le hace un gesto de despedida al canadiense, que se encuentra cerca. Este le corresponde la seña agitando la mano.

-Oye,_ Is_… ¿a quién le dices adiós? -pregunta el noruego, con una ceja arqueada, y mirando hacia todos lados, pero sin conseguir ver a nadie.

-A _Canada_… -se limita a responder el menor.

-¿_Can_a… qué? -replica el mayor, desubicado.

-¡_Canada_! -repite el islandés, irritado.

-Ehhh… y luego dicen que soy yo el que tiene amigos imaginarios… -finge lamentarse Noruega, fiel a su carácter irónico.

-¿Amigo imaginario? ¡No es ningún amigo imaginario! ¡Él es una nación, y además es mi vecino! -insiste Islandia, molesto.

-Sí, claro… -se burla el noruego-. En tal caso, quizás se trate de una nación imaginaria, como la "desaparecida" _Atlantis_…

-La _Atlantída_… realmente existió… -aclara Grecia, que pasa cerca a los nórdicos, con un gato en la cabeza-. Mi madre… solía hablarme de ella… -añade, con su característica lentitud, mientras se aleja.

Tanto Islandia como Noruega lo observan apartarse, algo extrañados.

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO ES ASÍ! ¡_CANADA_ _ES_ UNA NACIÓN _REAL_!

-Y yo te digo que te creo, _lillebror_…

-¿Estás siendo sarcástico conmigo?

-No… para nada…

-¡ARGGGGGGGGGGG! ¿CREES EN LAS HADAS Y EN LA MAGIA, PERO NO EN UNA NACIÓN REAL Y RECONOCIDA MUNDIALMENTE COMO _CANADA_…? -le recrimina el islandés a su hermano mayor, furioso, mientras ambos salen del local, con el danés a rastras, y desaparecen en la avenida.

-Va…vaya… el señor _Norvehiya_ (Noruega) sí que sabe cómo controlar al señor Daniya (Dinamarca)… -comenta Ucrania, algo nerviosa ´por la escena que acaba de contemplar. -De… de todas maneras… me pregunto sí él estará bien… -comenta, algo preocupada.

-¿Qué sí estará bien? ¡Por favor! ¡Ese sujeto es del clan de Prusia: idiota, de cabeza dura e inmune a los golpes! ¡No hay duda que no sufrió más daño que un ligero rasguño! -asegura Hungría-. ¡Además, se lo tenía bien merecido! ¡Ya estaba empezando a causar bastantes problemas en esta mesa!

-Y no es el único… -señala la bielorrusa, mirando de reojo, y algo divertida, a Suecia tratando, por todos los medios, de despegar a Finlandia de la silla.

-¡NO… QUIERO… IRME…! ¡MI… REPUTACIÓN… ESTÁ… EN… JUEGO…! ¡TENGO… QUE… SEGUIR…! -vocifera el finés, pataleando, manoteando, y tratando de evitar, por todos los medios, que el sueco lo ponga sobre su espalda y lo lleve a su alojamiento.

-Mph… -gruñe el más alto, bastante irritado-. _Fin_, no te pongas terco… Es obvio que ya no puedes tomar ni un trago más de vodka… Ahora, deja de poner resistencia, o voy a tener que llevarte por la fuerza… -le advierte.

-¡PUES INTÉNTALO SI PUEDES! ¡DE TODOS MODOS NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO! -vocifera Finlandia, más envalentonado que nunca.

Sin embargo, Suecia no está de buen humor. Si ya es demasiado el hecho de haber sido obligado a salir de la comodidad de su hogar, para volar lejos y tomar parte de una absurda reunión sin sentido, el haber tolerado contacto social incómodo e "innecesario" durante toda aquella noche en aquel bar, para luego tener que aguantar también las majaderías del borracho finés…

-Mph… -gruñe, más intimidante que nunca, haciendo que el bravucón de Finlandia vacile un poco en su postura.

-Eh… eh… Tú… tú… expresión… no me… da miedo… -miente el más bajo, tragando algo de saliva.

Sin embargo el sueco, sin humor para bromas, e incapaz de contenerse más, sujeta al finés por debajo de los brazos, y lo alza sin demasiado esfuerzo…

-He dicho que nos vamos… y nos vamos… -dictamina, inflexible.

-Pe…pe… ¡PERO _RUOTSI_! -lloriquea el más bajo, dándole un par de patadas al aire.

-Pero nada… -espeta Suecia, mientras acomoda a su amigo en su espalda.

-¡Snif…! !Snif…! ¡Snif…! ¡Esto… es tan cruel…! ¡Hubiese preferido que me ganara _Tanska_! ¡Quizás hasta _Venäjä_! Pero esto… ¡ESTO HA SIDO DEMASIADO HUMILLANTE! ¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -gimotea Finlandia, unos instantes después, ya resignado a la idea de su derrota. Además, ya no se resiste a que el sueco lo saque a cuestas del bar. Más bien, se aferra con fuerza al cuello de este.

-Mph… ya… tranquilízate… -intenta consolarlo el más alto, mientras pasa su mano por los cabellos del otro y los acaricia, no sin algo de reserva. -Te todos modos, te lo advertí... -le reconviene. Sin embargo, el finlandés permanece inconsolable, y no cesa de llorar, ni siquiera cuando ambos alcanzan la puerta de la salida, y desaparecen tras ella.

-¡BUAHHHHHHH! ¡BUAHHHHHHH! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…!

-Oh… la verdad es que el señor _Finlyandiya_ me da mucha pena… -se lamenta Ucrania.

-¡¿PENA?! ¡ESE RUBIO INOCENTÓN SE PORTÓ MUY MAL CON NUESTRO _BRAT _DURANTE LA _SAVIECKA-FINLIANDSKAJA VAJNA_ (GUERRA DE INVIERNO)! ¡ADEMÁS, HACE CINCO MINUTOS SE BURLÓ DE NOSOTRAS Y DIJO QUE NO NOS TENDRÍA COMPASIÓN, CUANDO AL FINAL, HA SIDO ÉL QUE HA TERMINADO DERROTADO! ¿CÓMO PUEDE DARTE PENA? -le recrimina la bielorrusa a los gritos.

-Es que… a pesar de todo… él no es malo… -replica la ucraniana, algo nerviosa-. ¿Qué opinas tú,_ Uhorshchyna_ (Hungría)? -le pregunta a la húngara. Sin embargo, cuando se voltea a verla, esta ha cambiado su expresión de siempre por una… ¿atontada?

-Hehehehe… lo he grabado todo… desde que _Svédország_ (Suecia) coloca a _Finnország _(Finlandia) sobre su espalda, hasta que este último le abraza el cuello y el primero le acaricia el cabello en correspondencia… -balbucea, con una cámara en la mano derecha.

-Este… ¿_Uhorshchyna_? ¿Acaso te pasa algo malo? -pregunta la ucraniana, algo asustada.

-¡EH! ¡No, yo… yo estoy bien…! -exclama la húngara, abochornada al darse cuenta de que está siendo observada, mientras guarda la cámara en el bolsillo de su vestido y se limpia la baba que le está escurriendo por la boca.

-Tsk… y luego dicen que yo soy la perturbada… -comenta Bielorrusia, con algo de ironía.

-Ahhhhh… _Ungarn_… nunca vas a cambiar… Basta con que veas a dos chicos siendo amigables entre sí para que tu mente corrompida vuele… -se lamenta Austria, mientras se masajea el puente de la nariz.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues todo es responsabilidad de _Japán_! ¡Él fue el que me introdujo al mundo del _yaoi_, para comenzar! -lloriquea Hungría, mientras se voltea a ver al oriental, con gesto acusador.

-¿Eh? ¿_Boku_? -pregunta el japonés, que acaba de salir el baño y que está ayudando a Italia a sostener a un inconsciente Alemania, confundido.

-¡Sí! ¡Tú! ¡Tú me volviste _fujoshi_, y por tu culpa ya no puedo ver a dos hombres juntos sin pensar cosas extrañas! -gimotea la húngara, tras lo cual se echa a llorar.

-_De_…_demo_… _boku_… -musita Japón, tratando de defenderse. Sin embargo, Italia lo interrumpe…

-¡_Giappone_! ¿Qué es _yaoi_? ¡_Ve_~! -pregunta el pelirrojo, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-_E_…_tto_… -balbucea el oriental, rojo como un tomate, y sin saber exactamente qué responder ante tan inesperada pregunta.

-¡O…OYE…! ¡¿No serán acaso esos mangas con escenas de chicos en situaciones comprometedoras que vi el otro día, cuando fui a visitarte, en tu computadora, y que estaban en una carpeta llamada "yaoi"…?! ¡_VEEEEEEE_~! -solloza el italiano, completamente traumatizado.

-¡_E_…_etto_… _e_…_etto_…! -el japonés, al sentirse descubierto, parece estar a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Sin embargo, se calma de súbito, y mira a Italia con mucha seriedad-. ¡_Itaria_-_kun_! ¿Quién te dio permiso para usar mi laptop personal? -inquiere, fingiéndose molesto, pero con la verdadera intención de desviar la conversación de tan embarazoso tema.

-¡_Ve_~! ¡Es que, como estaba tan aburrido porque tú estabas ocupado y no salías a recibirme, empecé a buscar algunos videojuegos para matar el tiempo, y abrí esa carpeta por pura casualidad…! ¡_Ve_~! -gimotea Italia.

-¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer! -le exige Japón, mientras se limpia el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Y ahora, será mejor que llevemos a _Doitsu_-_san_ a su hospedaje…

-Tienes razón… empiezo a sentirme cansado… -se queja el italiano-. Nuestro _capitano_ pesa demasiado…. _ve_~…

-Mientras tanto, en la mesa, Hungría ha dejado por fin de llorar.

-Ahhhhhhh… de cualquier manera, será mejor que me calme… -afirma, secándose las lágrimas del rostro.

-Sí… probablemente eso sea lo mejor… Además, deberíamos irnos ya de aquí -exige, Austria, bastante fastidiado.

-¡Hey! ¡Pero si el concurso todavía no ha terminado! -protesta Estados Unidos-. ¡Aún falta determinar quién es nuestro… o, mejor dicho, _nuestra_ _winner_!

-Ahhhhhhh… la verdad es que, a estas alturas, a mí no me importaría que se declarara un empate entre las tres… -asegura Hungría. -Al fin y al cabo, aunque continuáramos, la victoria terminaría quedándose con una chica, el cual fue mi propósito, en primer lugar...

-Es verdad… además, yo empiezo a sentirme bastante cansada… -bosteza Ucrania.

-Y yo creo que he representado bastante bien a mi _brat_ hasta este momento… y estoy segura de que él estará muy orgulloso de mí al saberlo… -añade la bielorrusa.

-¿Eh? ¿Están seguras de esto? -pregunta el norteamericano, algo atónito.

Las tres chicas asienten con la cabeza.

¡OKEY! ¡El resultado de este reto ha sido, sin duda, el más inesperado de todos! ¡Sin embargo, de sorpresas está hecha la vida! ¡Por lo tanto, declaro como ganadoras de esta Guerra de Bebedores…. A _UKRAINE_, _HUNGARY_ Y _BELARUS_! -chilla el estadounidense, con toda la euforia del mundo.

El público circundante, en un principio incrédulo, ahora aclama con mucha energía a las tres chicas.

-¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Ya sabíamos que la copa se quedaría en Europa Oriental **(8)**! -exclama Lituania, siendo secundado por sus hermanos bálticos.

-Bellas y resistentes a alcohol… supongo que esa es una buena combinación… -las piropea Romano, con una galantería tan exagerada que casi roza a la de Francia mismo.- ¡PERO QUE #$#$%$ ESTOY HABLANDO, _MALEDIZIONE_! ¡YA PAREZCO UN $%$%$%&amp; SOBREHORMONADO! -chilla entonces, dándose una cachetada para volver en sí y sintiéndose más ridículo que nunca.

-¡Excelente trabajo, chicas! ¡Nos han hecho quedar muy bien! -las felicita Bélgica, muy animada.

-Bah… si yo hubiese participado… les habría ganado a las tres… -asegura Holanda, indiferente, como soltar una bocanada de humo-. De cualquier manera, las cosas no han salido tan mal… Yo aposté por _Hongarije_ (Hungría), así que, le he ganado veinte euros al estúpido de _Spanje_ (España), que apostó por _Pruisen_ (Prusia)… Mañana mismo iré a cobrarle hasta el último centavo de lo que me debe… -espeta, con mucha decisión.

-_Bro_..._broer_… -balbucea la belga, algo avergonzada por la increíble avaricia que su hermano mayor no se molesta en ocultar. -¿Por qué siempre eres así…? -lloriquea, entonces.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Noruega e Islandia, con Dinamarca a rastras, y Suecia, con Finlandia sobre su espalda, han avanzado ya un par de metros lejos de la entrada del bar. A aquella hora, las calles de cualquier otra ciudad estarían prácticamente muertas. Sin embargo, esa era _la_ ciudad, y las luces de los edificios, los faros de los carros, y la algarabía de la gente que pasa por allí, buscando, entrando, o saliendo de algún club nocturno, le daban al ambiente un aire animadísimo…

-"Esto es demasiado ruidoso para mí" -piensan para sus adentros, tanto Noruega como Suecia, mientras se esfuerzan por apretar el paso, para así llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones del hotel en donde se hallan alojados -los cinco nórdicos se hospedan en un mismo lugar-, y así evitar tanto… tanto contacto social...

-Oye _Nor_… Muestra un poco de consideración con tu _lillebror_, y deja de caminar como si alguien te estuviera persiguiendo… Recuerda que _Den_ es demasiado pesado para mí, y que no ayuda en nada el hecho de que yo apenas me esté recuperando de las copas que me tomé hace una hora… -le exige Islandia a su hermano mayor, como masajearse la cabeza adolorida con la mano izquierda (con la otra está sujetando a Dinamarca).

Noruega se limita a lanzar un gruñido de molestia, seguido de un suspiro de resignación. Al final, no le queda de otra que complacer al islandés.

-Te dije que no debías tomar tanto~ -le reprocha a su "hermanito", aprovechando la situación.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero ya lo hice, ¿de acuerdo?! -replica el islandés, de muy mal humor.

-Está bien, está bien… Voy a disminuir la velocidad de mi paso… Pero tú debes esforzarte por caminar un poco más rápido, o _Sverige_ va a dejarnos atrás… -advierte el noruego, al ver que el sueco, pese a que salió después que ellos, les lleva ya varios metros de ventaja.

-Tsk… no me sorprendería que eso pase… ese sujeto camina tan rápido y con tanta concentración que parece que las personas le asustaran y que lo único que quisiera fuese llegar al hotel para no tener que ver a nadie más… -se burla Islandia, sin saber que está dando precisamente en el clavo.

-Bueno… no se lo puede culpar por ello… -se limita a responder Noruega, sintiendo algo de empatía por el más alto…

-¡Eh? ¿_Noru_? ¿Es que acaso eso es precisamente lo que te está pasando a ti? ¿Tan tímido eres? -pregunta sorprendido el menor, examinando con cuidado la expresión ligeramente abochornada que ha puesto el mayor, al sentirse descubierto.

-No es eso… -miente el noruego, sonrojado.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué te avergüenzas? -pregunta el islandés, divertido por el hecho de que está poniendo en aprietos al otro.

-Yo… bueno… yo… -titubea el noruego-. Está por responder algo en su defensa, cuando el danés abre súbitamente los ojos.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Gané…? -pregunta el rubio de cabello alborotado, algo atolondrado, y sin recordar con demasiada exactitud lo que ha sucedido.

Tanto el islandés como el noruego se miran. Es verdad que los dos no suelen ser nada amables al tratar con el mayor de la familia… sin embargo…

Sin embargo, conociendo el temperamento explosivo de Dinamarca, y sumándole a eso su enorme ego innato… sí le dicen a verdad…

Si le dicen la verdad, nadie sabe cómo podría él _llegar_ a reaccionar…

-Sí. Ganaste, _idioter_ -miente Noruega. Ahora, cierra los ojos y sigue durmiendo -le ordena, con mucha firmeza.

-¿Gané…? -el danés pestañea dos veces, incrédulo-. ¡JAJAJAJAJA…! ¡Era… de suponerse…! ¡Es que yo soy… el mejor de todos…! -empieza a pavonearse, eufórico.

De repente, se escucha un estrépito cuadra y media atrás… para ser más exactos, en el bar del cual acaban de salir…

Los tres escandinavos voltean la cabeza instintivamente, solo para descubrir que los países que todavía quedaban al interior cuando ellos abandonaron el local han salido en tropel a la calle, y ovacionan con gran entusiasmo a las reales ganadoras del concurso…

-¡¿EH…?! -exclama Dinamarca, sorprendido. -_Nor_, _Is_… ¿qué… significa eso…? -pregunta, confundido.

Los aludidos se miran, algo nerviosos, y sin saber precisamente qué responder…

-Este… lo que pasa es que… algunas chicas hicieron una increíble coreografía en medio del bar mientras tú estabas dormido… y es por eso que las están aclamando… -inventa Islandia, con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la frente.

-Fiuuu… -suspira el noruego, aliviado. -"Qué bueno que _Is_ posee una increíble imaginación…" -reconoce entonces.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UNA COREOGRAFÍA?! ¡¿HECHA POR LAS CHICAS?! -lloriquea el danés dramáticamente, queriendo morirse por el hecho de haberse perdido la oportunidad de observar algo como eso-. ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTARON, INGRATOS?! -les recrimina, entonces.

-Porque tú estabas roncando como una roca, estúpido, y no habrías reaccionado ni aunque mi amigo el trol te hubiese pateado el trasero con todas sus fuerzas… -le sigue el juego Noruega.

-¡Ahhhh… de todos modos… eso es muy lamentable…! -gimotea el mayor, completamente abatido. -¿Pero al menos tú lo grabaste todo, verdad _Nor_, amigo? -pregunta Dinamarca, recuperando súbitamente su buen humor, y con los ojos azules brillándole, esperanzados.

-Yo no hubiese grabado nunca un espectáculo de ese tipo… ni aunque hubiese sido real… -responde Noruega con mucha sinceridad.

-¡¿EH?! -pregunta el danés, algo confundido.

-Este… nada… que yo… sí lo grabé… ¿de acuerdo? -se limita a responder el noruego, presionado por los gestos de "estás metiendo la pata" que le hace Islandia-. Si quieres te presto el video mañana, _dum_… con la condición de, por ahora, te limites a cerrar la boca y ya no hagas más preguntas en lo que queda de trayecto… Estás demasiado borracho como para hilvanar una conversación coherente… aunque, tampoco es que tus conversaciones de sobrio sí lo sean…

Dinamarca hace un infantil puchero ante la ofensa, aunque reconoce para sus adentros que el otro tiene razón. Entonces, se acomoda nuevamente sobre los hombros de sus hermanos menores, y está a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando Estados Unidos aparece súbitamente al lado del trío nórdico, trayendo a Irlanda a cuestas.

-¡_Good bye_, _guys_! ¡Voy a llevar a este sujeto a su hotel, y así de paso me aseguro de que _England_ se encuentre bien, sobre todo después de la pelea que tuvo con _Scotland_! -chilla el norteamericano, despertando de golpe al danés.

-¡Ah…! ¡Hola… _USA_…! -saluda el nórdico mayor, con toda la efusividad que le permite su estado. -¡¿Qué te pareció mi participación en el concurso?! -inquiere, muy orondo, y esperando recibir un montón de elogios, al creerse el ganador.

El islandés y el noruego se miran mutuamente, y sudan frío y caliente. Con mímicas, tratan de advertirle al estadounidense de que no diga nada de nada. Sin embargo, este último, que jamás aprendió a descifrar los gestos de los demás ni a percibir lo que sucede a su alrededor, y que tampoco tiene demasiado sentido común, no se da cuenta de lo que tratan de decirle.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡PUES AL MENOS RESISTISTE MÁS QUE _IRLAND_! ¡ÉL SE QUEDÓ NOQUEADO DURANTE LA SÉPTIMA RONDA! -opina, mirando de reojo al irlandés que tiene en la espalda. ¡PERO, TAL VEZ ESO FUE LO MEJOR! ¡ASÍ, NO SE SENTIRÁ TAN HUMILLADO COMO SI HUBIESE RESISTIDO HASTA LA NOVENA, SOLO PARA ENTERARSE LUEGO DE QUE FUE DERROTADO POR EL _POWER GIRL_…!

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿POR _POWER GIRL_… TE REFIERES A MU…MUJERES…?! -pregunta Dinamarca, con una expresión tan sorprendida que casi raya en lo cómico.

-¡YES! ¡¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?! ¡_Hungary_, _Belarus_ y _Ukraine_ los dejaron a _Finland_ y a ti tirados sobre la mesa, y así se llevaron conjuntamente el primer lugar! -responde Estados Unidos, sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Islandia y Noruega se limitan a hacer facepalm. Han tenido que hacer un esfuerzo increíble por hilvanar una historia de lo más inverosímil, y luego luchar por mantenerla en pie durante varios minutos, para que luego venga un norteamericano atolondrado y les arruine todo el trabajo en dos segundos…

El danés, por su parte, está en shock absoluto…

-O…oigan, _guys_… ¿acaso les pasa algo? -pregunta el estadounidense, sin enterarse todavía de nada.

-NO… CLARO QUE NO… -se limitan a responder los nórdicos menores, lanzándole al_ hero_ una mirada TAN terrible (sobre todo el noruego), que este siente escalofríos recorrerle por todo su cuerpo, y prefiere retirarse lo antes posible, antes de que ambos lo hagan picadillo…

-¡HAHAHA! Ah… este… yo… ¡_IT'S VERY LATE_…! ¡_BYE BYE_…! -es la única excusa que se le ocurre, antes de huir despavorido calle arriba, con Irlanda a cuestas.

* * *

-Ahhhhh… maldición… ha estado llorando por más de diez minutos… -se queja el islandés, como lanzarle a Dinamarca una mirada que concentra una mezcla entre irritación y lástima. Y es que ambos habían tratado de arreglar la intromisión de Estados Unidos inventándose alguna que otra historia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El nórdico de cabello alborotado acababa de recordarlo todo. -Ahhh… al menos, ya casi llegamos al hotel… -suspira, esperanzado.

-Pues más vale que sea pronto… o "alguien" va a morir en territorio extranjero -se limita a responder Noruega, todavía más fastidiado que su hermano, como desprender un aura siniestra-. ¡Oye, _Dan_! ¡Ya cálmate, quieres! -se dirige al mayor, en un tono de voz más fuerte que el habitual, que delata su molestia…

-No puedo… no puedo… ¡NO PUEDOOOOOOOOO…! -balbucea el danés, completamente destrozado emocionalmente, mientras vuelve al llanto.

-Ahhhhhhh… pues al menos, estarás contento, ya que le diste a tu "novia", tu "media naranja", la oportunidad de derrotarte… -comenta el noruego, con algo de malicia.

-¡¿NOVIA?! ¡¿CUÁL NOVIA?! -replica Dinamarca, obviamente incómodo ante tal afirmación.

-Pues _Ukraina_… naturalmente… Creí que estabas interesado en ella…

-¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?! ¡YO NUNCA VOY A ESTAR INTERESADO EN ESA ALCOHÓLICA… QUE PARA COLMO ES MEJOR ALCOHÓLICA QUE YO…! -exclama el mayor, con vehemencia, pero algo abatido en la última frase. -Derrotado por chicas… -lloriquea entonces, incrédulo, y más deprimido que nunca. -¡POR CULPA DE ESAS TRES MUJERES… ESTOY ENOJADO CON TODAS… ASÍ QUE JURO QUE VOY A MORIR SOLTEROOOOOOOOO! -vocifera, como loco, y sin pensar demasiado en lo que dice (no es que alguna vez lo haya hecho).

-Tú no morirás soltero, _heimskur_ -interviene Islandia-. La razón es que ya estuviste casado una vez…

-¿Yo…? ¿Casado…? -pregunta Dinamarca, pestañeando confundido-. ¿De qué… estás hablando…? -inquiere.

-¿Qué, ya no te acuerdas? -le recrimina el menor, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

-Este… no… -se limita a responder el danés.

-Pfff… ¡eso es imperdonable! ¿No te parece, _Nore_? -se vuelve el islandés hacia su hermano mayor, mirándolo con algo de picardía.

-Explícate, _lillebror_ -exige este último, irritado.

-Arrrggg… ¿es que tienen tan mala memoria los dos? ¡Estoy hablando del _Dansk-norska ríkið_ **(9)**! ¡Sus reinos estuvieron unidos por más de cuatrocientos años, así que es prácticamente como si ustedes dos hubiesen estado casados durante todo ese tiempo! -exclama Islandia.

Tanto Noruega como Dinamarca se sobresaltan ante la afirmación hecha por el menor, al cual obviamente todavía no se le ha pasado por completo el efecto del alcohol. Sin embargo, reconocen que aquello, aunque descabellado, tiene algo de cierto…

-¡Ahhh…! ¡Es verdad…! ¡Dicho de otra manera, _Nor_, es cómo si tú y yo fuéramos exs, ¿cierto?! ¡Jijijijiji! -empieza a dar chanza el danés.

El noruego, por su parte, tiene unas ganas inmensas de golpear al mayor por haber dicho aquello. Sin embargo prefiere, por una vez, seguirle el juego.

-Ahhhh… sí, por supuesto… Eso significa también que yo te abandoné para irme con _Sverige_, ¿eh…? -comenta, con toda la frialdad que lo caracteriza.

-¡_NOR_…! ¡Malo…! ¡No tenías… que recordarme eso…! ¡BUAHHH! -empieza a llorar nuevamente Dinamarca.

-Oh, vamos, _Nore_… No seas así con el pobre _Den_… Al fin y al cabo, es cruel tratar tan mal a alguien con quién compartiste… ¡casi la mitad de tu historia…! jejejeje… -empieza a burlarle el islandés.

-Oh… tienes razón, _lillebror…_ -le sigue la corriente el mayor-. Pero, te recuerdo, que, como en aquel tiempo tú y yo éramos prácticamente un solo país, _Dan_ no solo estuvo casado conmigo, sino también contigo…

Al oír esto, el menor se pone rojo como un tomate y deja de reír de golpe.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! -afirma.

-Sí lo es… -replica Noruega.

-¡QUÉ NO! ¡Al fin y al cabo, eso hubiese sido como un matrimonio de tres! -argumenta Islandia.

-Sí, ¿y? Ha habido muchos casos de naciones que han seguido esa práctica a través de la historia universal…

-Oh… ¡vamos, _Nor_…! ¡Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido! -interviene de pronto el danés, dejando de llorar de golpe-. ¡No es como si _Is_ hubiese sido parte también de ese compromiso…!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces? -exige saber el noruego, molesto.

-¡La verdad… es como si yo hubiese sido el papá… tú la mamá… y él nuestro hijo~! -se atreve a afirmar el mayor, tras lo cual suelta una gran carcajada.

Noruega no puede contenerse más ante tales palabras...

Tres minutos después, las risas han cesado, y Dinamarca es arrastrado inconsciente por un iracundo noruego, y un islandés algo nervioso, al interior de su hotel.

Lo que más le llama la atención a los recepcionistas es el hecho de que el rubio tiene un chinchón sobre otro en la cabeza…

-Idioter… -espeta Noruega, mientras recuesta al danés sobre su cama, sin nada de delicadeza.

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

-¡Buahhhhhh… buahhhhhhhhhhhhh… BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -lloriqueaba el danés, echo un nudo en un rincón oscuro de la cueva. -Eso… eso fue tan… tan…

-¿Tan humillante? -pregunta el sueco, con algo de chanza.

-¡TAMBIÉN! ¡Pero estoy hablando de ti! Entiendo que no te caigo bien… ¡pero acabas de portarte como un demonio sin compasión conmigo! ¿Cómo puedes haberme hecho recordar el episodio más trágico de toda mi historia moderna? -gimoteó Dinamarca, más trágico que nunca. -¡ESO NO TIENE PERDÓN! ¡NO LO TIENE, NO…! ¡SNIF…! ¡Eres más malvado que _Loki_…!

-Estás exagerando… -argumentó Suecia, algo fastidiado por el dramatismo danés.

-¡¿Exagerando?! ¡¿Te parece que estoy exagerando?! -chilla el mayor, indignado-. ¡Estuve en terapia intensiva con un psicólogo de fama mundial durante las pasadas tres semanas! ¡Hasta el día de hoy, él me había ayudado a superar casi por completo mi trauma, hasta que tú tuviste que revivirlo en mi mente sin ninguna consideración! ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO DESALMADO QUE HA SIDO ESO? ¡Es peor que lo que me hiciste durante la _Den Store Nordiske Krig_ (Gran Guerra del Norte)…! ¡Esto no tiene perdón…! ¡TE ODIOOOOO…! ¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHH…! -rompió a llorar por enésima vez en esa noche.

-Ahhhhhhhh… ya… cálmate… ¿quieres? -solo atinó a decir el sueco, con algo de brusquedad externa, pero empezando a sentirse algo culpable internamente. -"¡Ra…rayos…! No creí que esté tipo fuese tan afectable… ni siquiera _Fin _lloró tanto por este tema como lo está haciendo él… y eso es mucho decir…"

-¡Claro! ¡Para ti es fácil pedir que me calme! ¡Cómo tú no estás en mis zapatos! -le recrimina Dinamarca-. ¡Cómo a ti no te vencieron tres mujeres en un concurso en que obviamente tú llevabas la ventaja! ¡HABER! ¡¿CÓMO TE SENTIRÍAS Si HICIESES UN CONCURSO DE CARPINTERÍA, Y LAS DOS HERMANAS DE _RUSLAND_ Y _UNGARN_ TE GANASEN, EH?!

-La verdad, si demuestran ser mejores que yo, no me importaría demasiado… -se limitó a responder sencillamente Suecia.

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON TUS PALABRAS SABIAS Y CON TUS DISERTACIONES SOBRE LA IGUALDAD DE GÉNERO! ¡DEJA YA DE HACERTE EL FEMINISTA! -le exigió el danés, fuera de sus casillas.

-No me hago el feminista, yo _soy_ un país feminista… -replicó el sueco **(10)**-. Y estoy convencido de que las mujeres pueden llegar a ser tan buenas como los hombres en lo que sea…

-¡ES MENTIRA! ¡YO HE LEÍDO _MÆND DER HADER KVINDER _**(11)**… EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE, Y HE DESCUBIERTO QUE TODO ESE DISCURSO DE LA IGUALDAD Y DEL FEMINISMO SUECO ES PURA HIPOCRESÍA! -le acusó Dinamarca, con vehemencia.

Suecia no tardó en hacerse rojo hasta las orejas al escuchar el nombre de aquella novela. -Esa… esa es solo la opinión de una persona… No puedes juzgar a una nación entera sólo en base a lo que dice un libro de crítica social… -argumenta, obviamente incómodo. -Además, no puedo creer que hayas leído un libro de contenido… de contenido tan… tan explícito… aunque viniendo de ti, la verdad no me sorprende...

-¡¿Acaso insinúas que soy un pervertido?! -le recriminó el mayor, ofendido-. ¡Además, fue en _tu_ país en donde se escribió ese libro con _ese_ contenido, por uno de _tus_ periodistas, para comenzar…! -rebatió, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Aquella indirecta sin duda funcionó, ya que el sueco se puso todavía más rojo, tanto que hasta casi pareció rozar el violeta.

-Cof…cof…cof… pues yo… yo… -balbuceó, sin saber exactamente qué responder.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Suecia no es tan mojigato como aparenta! ¡Escribe libros con contenido subido de tono… y luego se hace el santo…! -empezó a provocarlo el danés, olvidándose de su pena, y volviendo a su carácter normal. Suecia, irritado, soltó un gruñido de molestia.

-¡Además, como dije cuando llegamos a esta cueva, tú bebes tanto como yo, sólo que luego te haces el abstemio!

-¡CÁLLATE! -explotó de repente el sueco-. ¡No tienes ninguna prueba para decir eso!

-Sí la tengo… ya que te he descubierto, más de una vez… robando botellas de cerveza de mi refrigerador… ¡ya que tus jefes tienen prohibido el licor en tu casa… **(12)**! ¿ACASO MIENTO? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -rompió a reír burlonamente Dinamarca, vengativamente, al ver la expresión de abochornamiento absoluto en la cara de Suecia.

-Esto… sobre eso… yo… yo…

-Y, eso no es todo, ya que yo sé... ¡YO SÉ QUE… AUNQUE LO NIEGUES… A TI TE GUSTA F_INLAND_…! -afirmó el mayor, con la mirada más pícara que podía caberle en los ojos.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

La expresión de furia en la cara del sueco, ante semejante afirmación, era indescriptible.

-Puedo permitir que me calumnies llamándome machista, pervertido… o hasta borracho hipócrita… pero que metas a_ Fin_ en todo esto… ¡ESO NO TIENE PERDÓN! -exclamó, mientras desenfundaba su rifle, y empezaba a perseguir al danés en círculos por toda la cueva, que de hecho es bastante espaciosa.

-¡GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡_SVE_! ¡NO ES LO QUE TÚ CREES! ¡YO QUISE DECIR QUE A TI TE GUSTA, AUNQUE LO NIEGUES, _FINLAND_ PARA PASAR LAS VACACIONES…! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO! -chilló Dinamarca, al darse cuenta de que Suecia no le ha creído.

¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! -resonó entonces por todo el espacio.

* * *

**Extra:**

Una vez que los ánimos entre los dos nórdicos más altos se hubieron calmado, ambos se encontraban sentados junto a la fogata, exhaustos.

El piso del lugar estaba lleno de los cartuchos de bala disparados minutos antes por el sueco.

-Jajajaja… hay, _Sverige_, tienes tan mala puntería… -se burló el danés…

-Grrrrr… -se limitó a gruñir el aludido-. Nada de eso… lo que pasa es que tú tienes demasiada suerte, ¡GRRRRRR! -rabió.

-Bueno, bueno… dejando las peleas a un lado, ¿quieres que te cuente como hizo mi psicólogo para que yo consiguiera superar el trauma por mi humillante fracaso? -propuso el mayor.

-Mmm… no sería tan mala idea… Después de todo, si el método es efectivo, podría ayudar también a _Fin_, que todavía se acuerda del suceso a veces y llora peor que viuda en sepelio… -respondió el menor.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces, te cuento! ¡Él me hizo ver que, después de todo, mi derrota no ha sido la más humillante de este siglo…!

-Bah… mal de otros, consuelo de…

-¡_SVERIGE_! ¡No seas tan cruel! -protestó Dinamarca.

-Está bien, está bien… Pero dime, si la tuya y la de _Fin_ no ha sido la "humillación del siglo", ¿entonces cuál sí la fue? -preguntó Suecia, con algo de curiosidad.

-Ah, pues, verás… mi psicólogo le estuvo dando terapia intensiva a otro país… un país de Sudamérica… y el pobre sí que sufrió, lo que podría llamarse con justa razón, la peor vergüenza pública que un aficionado a algo ha podido sufrir en un campeonato…

-¿Tanto… tanto así…?

-Sí… El tipo es un devoto del fútbol… y, en el mundial de este año, que se celebró precisamente en su casa, y del cual era el favorito… ¡fue vencido por el monstro de _Tyskland_ siete a uno en cuartos de final! ¡Es la peor derrota que un equipo de su clase ha sufrido hasta ahora! ¡Y, literalmente, todo el mundo lo vio! ¡Mi doctor dice que el pobre lloró día y noche durante un mes, que no quiso salir de su hogar durante dos meses, y que hasta la fecha todavía no ha sido capaz de superar el trauma! -exclamó el danés, algo dramático.

-O…oye… ¿acaso te estás refiriendo a _Brasilien_ (Brasil)? -quiso saber el sueco, con una ceja arqueada.

-¡SÍ! Este… ¿cómo lo supiste? -preguntó el mayor, sorprendido.

-Acabas de decir que fue un suceso mundial, "genio…" -respondió el menor, con sarcasmo.

-¡Ya empezamos de nuevo con la agresión! -le recriminó Dinamarca-. Bueno… el punto es que, comparando su situación con la mía… pues mi humillación queda en nada… -afirmó.

-Mmmmm… pues eso sí -le dio la razón Suecia.

-Además, no es como si alguien hubiese grabado mi derrota y luego la haya subido a _Youtube_ para que todo el mundo la viera, ¿verdad…? -añadió el danés. De repente, el sueco empezó a carcajearse ruidosamente, sin poder contenerse (algo inaudito)… -¿Eh? ¡O…OYE, S_VERIGE_… NO ME DIGAS QUE… QUÉ TÚ…! -preguntó el mayor, dándose cuenta de lo que aquella risa significaba.

El menor no respondió nada, pero se delató con la expresión…

-¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! -vociferó Dinamarca, histérico, olvidando acuerdo y todo por la rabia, y lanzándose frenéticamente sobre Suecia…

-¡Pues al menos… ya estamos a mano… por lo las fotos que me tomaste maquillado… y que luego hiciste públicas…! -solo atinó a responder este último, mientras trataba de defenderse por todos los medios de los golpes del enfurecido danés.

La guerra había vuelto a empezar…

* * *

**(1) Ragnarök **(en español: destino de los dioses): En la mitología nórdica, es la **batalla del fin del mundo**. Esta batalla será supuestamente emprendida entre los dioses, los _Æsir_, liderados por _Odín,_ y los _jotuns_ liderados por _Loki_. No sólo los dioses, gigantes, y monstruos perecerán en esta conflagración apocalíptica, sino que casi todo en el universo será destruido. (Todo los créditos a la sabelotodo de Wiki-sama xD).

**(2) Guerra de los Cien Años: **Enfrentamiento bélico que sostuvieron **Francia e Inglaterra** durante gran parte de la Baja Edad Media y que duró 116 años (1 de enero de 1337 - 17 de octubre de 1453). Auténtica sucesión de conflictos, esta pugna acabó arrastrando a otros reinos occidentales, por lo que puede ser considerada como la primera gran guerra internacional europea. En resumen, Iggy-san invadió al hermanito Francia, y le dio una paliza tras otra, hasta que, al final, fue obligado a retirarse cuando la resistencia francesa (que comenzó con Juana de Arco, y que inspiró a varios más tras su muerte) comenzó a hacer retroceder al enemigo y fue poniendo sitio y reconquistando, paso a paso, lentamente, todas las posesiones inglesas en tierra francesa. Una vez desaparecidos los motivos del conflicto, la guerra terminó silenciosamente. Ni siquiera se firmó un tratado que certificara la paz añorada pero nunca alcanzada durante más de un siglo.

**(3)** Pues yo no sé, (no estoy en la mente de los escoceses xD), pero por ahí leí que una de las razones por las cuales ellos no quisieron independizarse fue porque tenían miedo a encontrarse en una situación financiera crítica, y a ser privados de parte de la riqueza común que comparten con el resto del Reino Unido si lo hacían.

**(4)** Muchos **escoceses se sienten más identificados como nórdicos que como británicos** (de hecho, histórica y culturalmente tienen gran influencia nórdica debido a las invasiones vikingas que sufrieron sus costas durante la edad media). De hecho, ellos dicen que desde Aberdeen, la tercera ciudad de Escocia, la costa noruega está más cerca que Londres. Además, admiran el "**modelo nórdico**", es decir, el sistema económico-político que estas naciones (principalmente **Noruega**) han seguido, logrando así pasar de naciones extremadamente pobres, a estar entre los países más prósperos del mundo en la actualidad, tras obtener su independencia. También leí por ahí que, en caso de independizarse, Escocia planeaba luchar por llegar a ser considerado como un País Nórdico (O.o no hubiese estado nada mal agregarle un pelirrojo sexy a la lista de escandinavos sexys, pero pobre England… Además, la independencia al final no se dio xD…).

**(5)** **Referéndum para la independencia de Escocia de 2014:** Pues… qué puedo decir al respecto… sí es un hecho conocido mundialmente (y sé que algunas de las lectoras hasta apostaron sobre el resultado xD). El resultado final de este referéndum, llevado a cabo en Escocia el 18 de septiembre pasado, en el cual los pobladores del país debían decidir si este se convertiría o no en un país independiente, terminó con una clara victoria del **no**, con el **55%** de los votos frente al 45% (dos millones de papeletas frente a 1,6 millones). En otras palabras, Reino Unido se salvó de la separación, y England-san todavía tendrá que aguantar a su irreverente hermanito escocés en casa por un largo tiempo xD…

**(6)** Pues es mundialmente famoso gracias a _Braveheart_, pero no está de más agregar que **William Wallace** (1270- 1305) fue un **soldado escocés**, de ascendencia galesa, que **dirigió a su país contra la ocupación inglesa** del rey Eduardo I de Inglaterra en las Guerra de la independencia de Escocia. Al final, fue capturado, torturado y ejecutado por los ingleses.

**(7)** **_Braveheart_** (oh, please, ¿quién no ha visto esta peli? xD) es una película estadounidense histórica-dramática de 1995 dirigida, producida y protagonizada por _Mel Gibson_. Está basada en la vida de _William Wallace_, y fue ganadora de cinco Premios de la Academia, incluyendo el Oscar a la Mejor película. Y la frase de **Freedom…** pues es sencillamente épica T_T!

**(8)** De hecho, la victoria de las chicas en el presente capítulo no se debe solo a que a veces se me sale la vena feminista xD, sino a que me basé también en una **lista de la OMS que tiene clasificados a los países más bebedores del mundo**, calculando el promedio de alcohol que toma cada persona al año, y, sorprendentemente, los países que yo creí que eran los más "borrachos" de todos no llegan ni al top 10… (Latvia está en el puesto 25°, Finlandia en el 24°, Alemania en el 23°, Holanda en el 20°, Dinamarca en el 18°, Inglaterra en el 17°, Irlanda en el 15°, Lituania en el 12°, y, otro dato que me sorprendió, ¡Corea del Sur ocupa el puesto 13° -y yo que creía que los coreanitos eran bien sanitos xD-!). Ahora bien, eso no es todo. Otro dato curioso es que todos los países pertenecientes al **top 10 **son de **Europa Oriental**, y que nueve de ellos pertenecieron a la Unión Soviética alguna vez. Aquí están, en orden: **Bielorrusia** **ocupa el puesto** **10**°, Eslovenia el 9°, Rumania el 8°, Andorra el 7°, Estonia el 6°, **Ucrania** **el 5**°, Rusia el 4°, **Hungría** **el** **3**° (Hungría es más borracha que Rusia xD), República Checa el 2° y Moldavia, ganador absoluto, el n° 01…!

**(9)** El **reino de Dinamarca y Noruega** fue un estado extinto que consistía en la unión de Dinamarca y Noruega, incluyendo sus dependencias (Islandia, Groenlandia y las Islas Feroe) durante el periodo en que todos ellos formaron un solo estado político hasta el año 1814 (casi 400 años desde el inicio de la Unión de Kalmar). A veces se le llama sencillamente _Reino de Dinamarca_, englobando a las dos naciones durante este periodo de tiempo, ya que el poder económico y político emanaba realmente de Dinamarca, y en Noruega se había extinguido el linaje real y los daneses controlaban casi todo su territorio. (Créditos a Wiki-Sama xD).

**(10)** Se dice que **la mentalidad sueca es muy feminista**, y que la igualdad entre ambos sexos goza de extenso apoyo y aceptación. Se le da mucha importancia al paternalismo (de ahí que a los hombres se les conceda **permiso de paternidad**, al igual que a sus esposas se les concede el de maternidad) por lo cual las tareas domésticas y del cuidado de los hijos suelen estar bien equilibradas entre ambos sexos.

**(11)** **"****Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres"** (en sueco: _Män som hatar kvinnor_) es una novela del autor y periodista de conciencia social sueco _Stieg Larsson_, la primera de su _Trilogía Millennium_. La verdad, no he leído el libro (me pareció un poco fuerte, porque sé que habla de perversiones sexuales y que lo hace de manera explícita O.o), pero por lo que leído del argumento y de las críticas, me he enterado de que es una novela de crítica social, que trata de desenmascarar la corrupción y el machismo que existe en las altas esferas de la sociedad sueca, y dar a conocer que la igualdad que todos creen que existe en ella no es más que una farsa hipócrita. Sé que hay dos películas en base a esta obra: una (la versión sueca) se llama igual que el libro, y la otra (la versión norteamericana) es _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_. De cualquier manera, con una trama y un argumento como el que esta novela tiene, cualquiera se queda impactado (incluso yo, sin leerla, me traumaticé un poco… pero ya lo he superado… xD).

**(12)** Las normas contra el consumo de alcohol en Suecia son muy estrictas, ya que sólo las tiendas del monopolio estatal **Systembolaget** pueden vender alcohol de más de 3,5%. Estas cuentan con un **horario limitado**. En general, cierran a las seis de la tarde los días de diario y a las tres de la tarde los sábados, y no abren hasta el siguiente lunes. Además, los dependientes no venden alcohol a los clientes si piensan que estos ya se encuentran bajo la influencia de la bebida, si no pueden verificar su edad o si piensan que el cliente está comprando en nombre de terceros. Sólo los mayores de 20 años pueden comprar. Este sistema está pensado para **controlar el abuso de alcohol**. (Su-san no puede consumir tanto alcohol como sus vecinos nórdicos, dígase Dinamarca, aunque quisiera xD). Sin embargo, este sistema tiene una falla: desde la entrada en vigor de la libre circulación de mercancías en la Unión Europea, los suecos pueden introducir tanto alcohol como quieran procedente del extranjero, lo cual reduce la efectividad del Systembolaget. Particularmente tras la apertura del puente de Øresund, que une Malmö con Copenhague por ferrocarril y carretera, **es muy fácil viajar desde el sur de Suecia a Dinamarca y volver cargado de bebida** (y eso es lo que hacen los suecos: cuando no les dejan comprar alcohol con libertad en su país, pues viajan a Dinamarca y lo traen de allí en grandes cantidades xD).

* * *

**kusajishi-chiru: **Expláyate todo lo que quieras xD, jajaja, qué bueno que seas tan imaginativa al leer (yo soy igual). Me alegra que te guste leer sobre Noruega y Finlandia juntos xD, es poco usual, pero se me hace bastante divertido escribir sobre ellos, jejejeje… En serio ese metalero noruego hizo eso? Qué loco xD! Jajaja, me hizo un poco de gracia, pero pobre viejito :/ A mí tampoco me gustó mucho la actuación de Austria en Eurovision, la verdad yo preferí a Suecia… Ucrania tampoco estaba mal… :) No he visto Bleach, a así que no sé de parejas de ahí xD, pero leí el fanfic Cita para la boda que me recomendaste, y la verdad me pareció bastante bueno, me dio risa y también me puso triste por ratos, pero imaginarme a un Dinamarca sinvergüenzón y mujerigo se me hizo medio raro xD, y pensar que Noruega chica era la única que podía reformarlo… jajaja… Poco a poco iré leyendo todos los otros fics que me has recomendado (apenas tengo tiempo, con las justas terminé este capítulo T_T). Pues sí… en parejas cada uno tiene sus gustos, y a veces son gustos raros, pero hay que respetarlos todos :) Saludos, y gracias por tu review!

**Aves de papel: **Jajajaja, hice a Nor muuuuuy paciente (pero imagínate, si ha pasado toda su vida soportando a Dinamarca, Finlandia no es nada). /Ok… no abrazarías a Nor-san? Yo sí lo haría, está muy sexy… xD Jajajaja… ok, tipa de 1730 años, gracias por no enojarte conmigo, y no es que sea TAN cruel con Is xD (además, tú estabas pidiendo tortura y sangre(?) xD)./ Adoptarás un hermano mayor? Creí que ya me habías adoptado a mi T_T! (se deprime y se va a llorar dramáticamente a un rincón xD). Jajaja, no te preocupes, el momento de las sorpresas ya llegará (un par de capítulos más adelante)./ Pues… sí, me gusta el DenSu (hetero), pero tampoco estoy en contra del DenNor (hetero también) xD Esto… te duele? Por qué? Tan malo es? O.o Px... lamento haberte hecho casi morir y luego revivir (?)… no creí que ese detalle de mis gustos causaría un impacto así… go...gomen nasai, gomen nasai! (imagína que yo soy Italia y tú Alemania, y que te estoy pidiendo disculpas(?) xD

Gracias por las buenas vibras Sancudillita(?)! (ok... ignora esto último xD)…

**TheAwesomeJul: **Is loquillo xD? La verdad, lo que escribí no fue un DenSu (al menos no fue esa mi intención)… pero bueno… al parecer a estas alturas todos creen que sí lo fue… (me deprimo Dx)… Jajajaja, pues sí, Fin es un llorón, y Nor… ¡hey, no es incesto, es solo que Nor es muy sobreprotector! Demasiado para una relación sana hermano mayor-hermano menor, diría yo xD! Saludos, y gracias por tu review! :D

* * *

Pues ya ven… me demoré un mes, pero tuve un par de inconvenientes (lo siento mucho!). Entre otras cosas, estuve sin mi laptop por un par de días, y, como ustedes se imaginarán, no es lo mismo escribir en una agenda con lapicero y luego transcribir el texto que tipearlo directamente en Word… xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, trataré de actualizar más seguido… y sí, no pude evitar hacer referencia a la derrota de Brasil en el mundial de este año… (pobrecito, hasta a mí me dio pena!).

Etto... lamento haberme salido tanto de la trama principal, pero... fue un impulso incontrolable xD (ahora que lo pienso... este capítulo debió de ser un One-shoot aparte... pero bueno... ya está aquí xD).

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar este fanfic! :D :D :D


	16. Juego de Preguntas

Disclaimer: Ni Noruega ni Finlandia me pertenecen… lo cual es una lástima… (hay!, con lo buenos que están xD)

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo! Quise publicarlo ayer, pero el FF estaba medio loco y no me dejó :/ Los personajes principales en esta ocasión serán Nor y Fin. ¡Lean y comenten! :)

Advertencia: Tal vez Finlandia se ponga algo OoC por momentos... pero todo depende de cómo lo vean…

* * *

-Oye _Fin_… ¿estás bien…? -preguntó Noruega, mientras sacaba de su mochila varios artículos de primera necesidad y los ordenaba sobre la pequeña mesa de la cabaña. Su tono de voz expresaba algo de preocupación, y no era para menos.

Desde la avalancha, Finlandia se había mostrado inusualmente excitable y alterado, nervioso y asustado por cualquier ruido extraño procedente del exterior o por alguna expresión "algo aterradora" que el noruego le hubiese hecho, ya fuese por casualidad o a propósito. Sin embargo, este último no le había dado demasiada importancia a aquello. Al fin y al cabo, el finés era bastante impresionable y quisquilloso por naturaleza, características que parecían habérsele reforzado en la personalidad después de haber vivido por siglos junto a Suecia, alguien que le daba tanto miedo…

Pero, el estado en que Finlandia se hallaba ahora no era nada natural, incluso para un tipo tan sensible como él…

Sentado junto a la fogata que había encendido previamente con la ayuda de Noruega temblaba, mantenía los ojos cerrados, apretaba los puños con fuerza, y sudaba a raudales…

En su rostro ausente se concentraba una mezcla entre miedo y desesperación…

-_Fin_… estoy preguntándote si estás bien… -insistió el noruego, alzando la voz, irritado al sentirse ignorado.

-¿Eh…? Ah… sí… sí… jejeje… no es nada… -río el finés con inseguridad, abriendo los ojos súbitamente y limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo.

-¿Entonces por qué te sacudes así?

-¿Po…porqué…? ¡AH! Es que, como hace un rato me obligaste a jugar contigo a los detectives con las huellas de _Is_, de sus nuevos "amigos", y del auto en que se fueron, a la intemperie… ¡pues ahora estoy peor que un témpano de hielo…! -argumentó el más bajo, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero sin poder evitar algo de artificialidad en su tono.

-¿Ah sí? Pues "jugando a los detectives" al menos logramos descubrir una ruta que nos guiará directamente al punto de reunión mañana por la mañana… -replicó Noruega, algo ofendido-. Además… es cierto que el invierno en _Danmark_ es crudo… pero en tu país es peor… deberías estar acostumbrado… -añadió, alzando una ceja, algo incrédulo ante la veracidad de la teoría finlandesa.

-Es que… el clima de una nación extranjera puede caerle mal a cualquiera… por más acostumbrado que esté esa persona a las condiciones extremas… -arguyó Finlandia, empezando a sacudirse otra vez.

-Ajá… pero… tú no te quejaste del frío ni ayer ni antes de ayer… ni temblabas con tanta violencia como lo haces ahora… y eso que pasaste dos noches en una cueva, y una con una herida de bala en el hombro… -señaló el noruego, que ya empezaba a sospechar algo inusual en el comportamiento de su colega, y se disponía a llegar a la raíz de ello.

-Bu…bueno… pues no… no me quejé porque… porque… -empezó a titubear Finlandia, sintiéndose acorralado, mientras una gota de sudor le rodaba por la frente.

-Por otro lado, _Fin_… es muy extraño que alguien que está muriéndose de frío… sude de la manera en que tú lo haces ahora… -dio su estocada final Noruega.

El finés se quedó mudo, sin saber qué más inventar para evitar que aquella observación tan coherente lograra derrumbar la excusa que trataba de mantener en pie…

-_Fin_… deja de ocultarme las cosas… -exigió el noruego, acercándose al finés y colocándose frente a frente con él. -Sé sincero conmigo… y dime qué es lo que _realmente_ te pasa…

Finlandia bajó la mirada y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, nervioso. Entonces, lanzó un suspiro de derrota, alzó la cabeza y miró al rubio que tenía enfrente directamente a los ojos…

-De… de acuerdo _Nor_… Me… me has descubierto… Te contaré la verdad… -aseguró, no sin antes fruncir el ceño y morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, como cuando uno va a revelar un secreto muy doloroso y le falta las fuerzas para confesarlo-. Lo que pasa es que yo… que yo…

El noruego, más expectante que nunca, hizo un increíble esfuerzo por no exteriorizarlo y mantenerse estoico ante todo…

-Yo… yo… -una gota de sudor le rodó al finés por la frente-. ¡Yo… yo… a… a… aaaaaaaaaaaaa… ACHÚ~!

De repente, aquel estornudo resonó por toda la habitación… y Finlandia sacó un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz congestionada…

-¡Me he resfriado…! ¡Tengo fiebre…! ¡Es por eso que me sacudo… y sudo… y estoy más alterado de lo normal…! ¡No quería que lo supieses… para que no me considerases como una molestia…! ¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! ¡PERDÓNAME~! -rompió a llorar el finés, histérico.

La expresión de Noruega, todavía inclinado frente a él, era indescriptible.

-Y para decirme eso… ¿me estornudaste en la cara…? -preguntó, con la voz más aterradora que pudo, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo. -_I_…_di_…_OTEEEER_…!

* * *

-Tómate estás pastillas, _dum_, y deja de ya lloriquear… -le exigió el noruego, todavía molesto, al finés, mientras le alcanzaba algunas medicinas que había extraído del botiquín, y una botella de agua mineral.

-¡BUAHHHHH! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡HE EMPEORADO LAS COSAS! ¡VOY A SENTIRME MUY MAL SI TE CONTAGIO! -berreaba Finlandia, sentado sobre el borde la cama.

-Ya… olvídalo… -espetó Noruega, desinfectándose la cara por décima vez en cinco minutos. -Y ahora… dos rebanadas de pan de molde y un chocolate… es lo que te corresponde para esta noche… -informó, y le dio a su colega las provisiones que acababa de mencionar.

-Por casualidad… no… ¿no hay vodka…? -inquirió Finlandia mientras rompía la envoltura del chocolate, angustiado, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano pero insistiendo en hacerla de todos modos.

-No… -respondió tajante el noruego-.

-Pero, ¿ya buscaste bien…?

-Mira, _Fin_… ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me has hecho esas dos preguntas solo hoy… y voy a repetirte esto por ÚLTIMA vez: NO METÍ LICOR EN LA MOCHILA DE PROVISIONES… -aclaró el noruego, obviamente impacientado ante la insistencia del finés con el tema.

-No hay… no hay… no hay… -empezó a lloriquear este último, tembloroso y sudoroso, en el borde de la cama. -¿Por qué… fuiste tan cruel…? Si tú eras el encargado de llenar esa mochila con provisiones… ¿por qué… no metiste ni una sola bebida…? -le recriminó entonces a Noruega.

-El _idioter_ de _Dan_ me preguntó exactamente lo mismo… y la respuesta fue, que en esta mochila solo entraban artículos de PRIMERA NECESIDAD, y que de ninguna manera me iba a convertir en cómplice de un espectáculo bochornoso protagonizado por alguno de ustedes dos, borrachos empedernidos, que no tienen nada de autodominio, si se les pasaba la mano con alguna bebida que yo hubiese introducido aquí a sabiendas de eso… -respondió el noruego.

-Ahhhhhhh… ahhhhhhhhh… ahhhhhhhhh… -jadeaba nerviosamente Finlandia, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Además, estás enfermo. No debes mezclar pastillas con alcohol… -argumentó Noruega. Entonces, al voltear, y descubrir que el finés había arrojado las medicinas intactas a un lado, se irritó.

-Estás enfermo… ¿verdad…? -le preguntó, con una penetrante mirada inquisitoria.

-Ah… ¡AH…! ¡Pues sí! ¡ACHÚ~! -estornudó Finlandia, tras lo cual se sonó la nariz, algo tenso.

-Entonces… tómate las pastillas… -le exigió el noruego, con tanta fuerza y autoridad que el finés, tragando saliva y sin más opción que obedecer, rompió de muy mala gana el empaque metálico que contenía las píldoras y se las metió a la boca, no sin hacer antes un gesto de desagrado.

-Ughh… ¡Amargan…! -lloriqueó, como niño que está siendo obligado a tomar el jarabe que no le gusta.

-Pues… pásatelas rápido… _idioter_… -espetó Noruega, irritado-. Si las tienes ahí en la lengua, dándoles vueltas tanto rato… pues es lógico que empiecen a disolverse y a saber mal… "Nunca creí que existiese sobre la Tierra alguien tan infantil como _Dan_… pero creo que me equivoqué…" -suspiraba para sus adentros, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz en señal de impaciencia.

-¡No puedo… pasarlas…! -berreó un minuto después el finlandés.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó el noruego que estaba de espaldas, fingiendo empatía.

-¡NO!

-Entonces… ¿quieres mi ayuda…? -espetó Noruega, volteándose súbitamente y lanzándole a Finlandia la mirada más siniestra que pudo poner.

-¡OGYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… glup…! -chilló Finlandia, tras lo cual tragó saliva de golpe-. ¡_Nor_! ¡Has hecho que me pase las pastillas a la mala y por puro miedo! -le recriminó a Noruega.

-¿Ah sí…? Pues esa era la idea…

-¡MALO~!

-Lo sé… ahora, no quiero oír más lloriqueos… -exigió el noruego, tras lo cual se acercó al finés.

-Oye… _Nor_… ¿qué… qué intentas hacer…? -preguntó este último, algo nervioso, al sentir invadido su espacio personal.

-Arroparte… -contestó Noruega, como si aquella fuese la respuesta más evidente del mundo.

-¡¿EHHHHHH?! -exclamó Finlandia, sorprendido, creyendo haber oído mal-. Este… _Nor_… te recuerdo que yo soy _Suomi_, no _Islanti_… -aclaró entonces, con una risita nerviosa, y alejándose disimuladamente del noruego.

-Sí ya lo sé… -afirmó este último, con mucha naturalidad.

-¡¿ENTONCES?! -preguntó el finés, confundido.

-Es que mi instinto de hermano mayor me exige arropar a alguien… -argumentó Noruega, mientras desenvolvía una manta y caminaba amenazadoramente hacía Finlandia, que ya se había alejado un par de metros de él.

-¡Pues entonces arropa a la botella de agua…! -replicó el finlandés, empezando a asustarse al notar que el noruego seguía acercándose a él, con la misma expresión aterradora que ponía cuando le entraba el ataque obsesivo sobre Islandia... -¡_NORJA_...! ¡Aléjate de mí…! ¡Te… te lo advierto…! -exigió Finlandia, muerto de miedo, mientras daba dos pasos temblorosos hacia atrás.

-Estás resfriado… y mi deber como hermano mayor es arroparte… Déjate arropar… _lillebror_… -insistió el noruego, avanzando dos pasos hacia adelante, y acorralando a su colega contra la pared posterior del lugar. -Déjate arropar… no tienes otra opción… -sonrió malévolamente, mientras extendía la manta hacia el finlandés con lentitud…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! -chilló Finlandia, escapando hacia donde pudo al notar la inminencia del peligro... -¡No soy _Islanti_…! ¡Ni tampoco un niño…! ¡Esto es muy raro…! -lloriqueó, algo perturbado ante el extraño comportamiento del ex-vikingo.

-_Lillebror_… déjate arropar, déjate arropar, _lillebror_… -repetía Noruega, que ya no parecía él mismo, con su manta todavía en las manos, pisándole los talones al otro.

-¡OGYAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NORJA…! ¡YA BASTA…! ¡ESTÁS ACTUANDO PEOR QUE LA HERMANA LOCA DE _VENÄJÄ_ (RUSIA)…! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -chilló el pobre finés, desesperado, haciendo el papel de presa en la persecución "épica" que se había desatado al interior de la cabaña…

* * *

-Lo siento, _Fin_... -se disculpó el noruego, algo avergonzado, tras haberse recuperado de su ataque obsesivo de "hermano mayor"…

-Ahhh… ahhhhhh… ahhhhhh… ¡¿Y LO DICES CON TANTA TRANQUILIDAD DESPUÉS DE QUE ME HAS HECHO CORRER COMO UN LOCO A TRAVÉS DE LA HABITACIÓN?! Ahhhhhhhhh… -jadeaba Finlandia, tendido sobre la cama, muerto de cansancio.

-Ya te dije que lo siento… además, como que te hace falta ejercitarte…

-¡¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE ESTOY SUBIDO DE PESO?! -preguntó el finlandés, ofendido.

-No… pero a nadie le cae mal algo de esfuerzo físico… -trató de arreglar la situación Noruega.

-De cualquier manera… ¡qué insistente eres…! -le recriminó Finlandia-. ¡Pobre _Is_…! ¡Debes de volverlo loco cada vez que tienes una de… una de tus crisis…!

-No lo creo. Al parecer, ahora que ha crecido, a él ya no le importa demasiado lo que yo haga o diga… o tal vez es que ya aprendió a manejar la situación sencillamente ignorándome… -aclaró el noruego, con un ligero toque de melancolía en la voz-. Ahhhh… así las cosas, ya no es nada divertido acosarlo… -se lamentó.

-¡Entonces, ¿admites que lo que haces es acoso…?! -inquirió el finés, escandalizado.

-Sí… pero trata de entenderme... No es nada fácil… el haber estado acostumbrado a recibir el trato de "hermano mayor" por varios siglos… y luego, de repente, darte cuenta de que tus "hermanitos" han crecido… y de que ya no te necesitan… ni te admiran… ni te respetan… ni te quieren como antes…

Un aura depresiva que empezó a formarse en torno a Noruega puso los ya alterados nervios de Finlandia de punta.

-_Nor_… ya cálmate… -suplicó, asustado-. Oye, una pregunta… ¿a qué te refieres con "hermanitos…"? Creí que _Is_ era tu único hermano menor…

-El que más quiero… sí… el único… no…

-Entonces, ¿cuántos hermanitos tienes?

-Contando a _Grønland _(Groenlandia), _Færøyene _(Islas Feroe),_ Orknøyene _(Islas Orcadas),_ Shetland _(Islas Shetland)… y a _Is_… pues cinco…**(1)**

-¡Pero creí que casi todos ellos le pertenecían a _Tanska_, no a ti! -replicó el finés.

-Eso es porque ese _idioter_ me los quitó… -aclaró el noruego, algo resentido- pero, originalmente, los cinco eran mis hermanitos… y, ahora, todos se han olvidado de mí… -el aura melancólica en torno a él volvió a formarse-. Ahhhh… como extraño ser el hermano mayor… -suspiró, afligido.

-Bueno… ¡ese no es ningún problema! ¡Puedes volver a ser hermano mayor si tú quieres…! -exclamó Finlandia, con mucha convicción.

-¿Estás… hablado en serio…? -preguntó Noruega, algo esperanzado.

-¡Sí! -respondió el finés, con una sonrisa-. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que necesitas para sentirte como "hermano mayor" es un niño al cual puedas cuidar, ¿verdad?

-Algo… así…

-Pues entonces… ¿podrías adoptar a _Sealand_, y así yo ya no tendría que hacer de su niñero...? -propuso Finlandia, casi suplicando.

Se hizo un silencio.

-Entonces… ¿quieres aprovecharte de mí vacío fraternal para liberarte de tu responsabilidad con _Sealand_ …? -le recriminó el noruego, algo molesto.

-¡No es así…! -exclamó el finlandés en su defensa-. ¡Además, ese pequeño no es mi responsabilidad! ¡Todo es culpa de _Routsi_! ¡Fue él quien lo adoptó, pero soy yo el que tiene que cuidarlo cada vez que _Ru _no está en casa! -lloriqueó-. ¡Y yo no quiero hacerlo…! ¡Es muy injusto…!

-Pues entonces no lo cuides… y punto…

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡Tú no tienes que aguantar la terrible mirada de _Ruotsi_ presionándote para que lo hagas…!

-A mí no importaría… La mirada de _Sverige_ me tiene sin cuidado…

-No me sorprende… sobre todo viniendo de alguien que no tiene emociones… como tú… -balbuceó Finlandia en voz baja, aunque Noruega logró escucharlo.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó este último, poniendo su mirada más aterradora.

-¡OGYAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! Que… que ya me gustaría tener los nervios de acero que tienes tú… Mis nervios son terribles… me altero fácilmente… por cualquier cosa… -se lamentó el finlandés-. ¿Cuál es tu secreto para estar siempre tan calmado, _Nor_?

-No ser un alcohólico, como tú… -respondió el noruego, sin pelos en la lengua.

-¡_NOR_! ¡ESO FUE CRUEL! -protestó Finlandia.

-Habrá sido cruel, pero es la verdad… Una de las consecuencias de tomar en exceso es la tendencia a volverse asustadizo, o nervioso. Si quieres un consejo: deja la bebida…

-¡No puedo! -chilló el finés, creyendo que lo que le pedía Noruega era lo más descabellado del mundo.

-Claro que puedes, y deberías hacerlo… -insistió este último con mucha firmeza.

-Tú no entiendes… es muy difícil… y más si tienes en cuenta que me he vuelto muy dependiente al alcohol durante los últimos años… Incluso ahora… no han pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que ingerí licor… pero, desde hace un rato, me estoy sintiendo muy inquieto… -admitió en un tenso Finlandia, mientras una gota de sudor le rodaba por la frente y jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Ahhhhhhh… y yo que creía que tu actitud extraña se debía a la gripe… -comentó el noruego, fingiéndose desentendido de todo, aunque empezando a sospechar con más fuerza sobre la verdadera razón del comportamiento poco corriente de el finés en su interior.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¡Pues… pues es por la gripe…! ¡Ya… ya… ya te lo dije…! ¡ACHÚ~! -aclaró casi de inmediato este último, aterrado ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto.

-Ajá… entonces… ¿tu nerviosismo no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no hayas probado ni una gota de alcohol el día de hoy…? -preguntó Noruega, acercando su inquisitiva cara a la de Finlandia y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-C…claro que no… -respondió el finés, con una risita nerviosa, empezado a sentirse acorralado.

-Ya veo… entonces… ¿no estás sufriendo el llamado síndrome de abstinencia, con fiebre, temblores y crisis nerviosa, verdad… **(2)**? Y lo de la gripe… ¿no es una simple excusa para ocultar la realidad, cierto…?

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de mí?! -replicó Finlandia, fingiéndose ofendido. -Yo… yo… yo no soy un mentiroso… y… y tampoco soy tan dependiente al alcohol… alcohol… alcohol… el suave, relajante y estimulante alcohol… -balbuceó, mientras empezaba a jadear, y a sudar a raudales-. ¡ALCOHO~L! ¡QUIERO ALCOHO~L…! ¡ALCOHO~L…! -estalló de repente, sin poder contenerse más. Sentado todavía sobre la cama, comenzó a patalear y a mover la cabeza con violencia de un lado al otro.

El noruego vio sus sospechas confirmadas. Se sintió algo tenso. No supo exactamente cómo reaccionar. Dinamarca, alcohólico y todo, nunca había protagonizado un cuadro como ese.

-Cálmate… -le ordenó al otro.

-¡NO PUEDO… NO PUEDO… NO PUEDO~! ¡QUIERO ALCOHOL… QUIERO ALCOHOL… NECESITO ALCOHO~L…! -rompió a llorar el finlandés, mientras se tiraba de los cabellos con desesperación.

-Cálmate… -insistió Noruega, empezando a sentirse irritado.

-¡DAME ALCOHOL… DAME ALCOHOL… Y ME CALMARÉ…! -exigió Finlandia, fuera de sí.

-No hay alcohol en este lugar, y tampoco hay manera de conseguirlo por aquí cerca… así que olvídalo… -dictaminó el noruego.

-NO HAY… NO HAY… NO HAY… -gimoteaba lastimeramente el finés, apretando sus puños con fuerza-. ¡MALDITO… _RUOTSI_! ¡TENÍA QUE ARREBATARME MI BOTELLA DE VODKA… Y LLEVÁRSELA EN SU ABRIGO…! -chilló de repente, con vehemencia-. ¡Y TÚ… _NORJA_… TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES ALGO DE CULPA… POR NO HABER METIDO NADA DE LICOR EN ESA MOCHILA…! -le recriminó a Noruega, señalando con el dedo la mochila que yacía vacía sobre la silla.

-La culpa es tuya, y de nadie más, por ser un alcohólico sin remedio… -rebatió este último, sin nada de tacto.

Ante aquellas palabras, Finlandia detuvo de golpe su crisis, y permaneció unos segundos en silencio...

Al mirarlo a los ojos, el noruego se estremeció un poco, al notar la inusual mirada de pocos amigos que le estaba lanzando el finés…

-Me… ¿me has llamado alcohólico…? -preguntó el menor, lívido de ira.

-Solo… he dicho la verdad… -respondió Noruega, vacilando un poco ante la actitud poco común del usualmente calmado Finlandia…

-¡NO SOY UN ALCOHÓLICO! -estalló de repente este último, levantándose de la cama y abalanzándose violentamente sobre el noruego.

Este, recuperándose en menos de un segundo de su sorpresa inicial, manejó la situación sin demora.

Tras un par de forcejeos, logró obtener la ventaja sobre el finlandés, y aprisionarlo contra el piso.

-He dicho… que te calmes… -le exigió, con un aura aterradora empezando a formarse en torno de él.

-¿Y qué… si no quiero…? -le desafió Finlandia, forcejando, pataleando, manoteando, y tratando por todos los medios de liberarse.

-Vas a conocer porqué me llamaban el Terror del Norte… -le amenazó Noruega, con la voz más escalofriante que tenía, al borde de su paciencia.- Estás repitiendo la misma escena de ayer por la mañana, y te advierto que yo no tengo tanta paciencia como _Is_… y que tú tienes más razones para temerme a mí que a _Sverige_… -le advirtió, haciendo tronar sus puños.

-¿Ah sí? ¡PUES NO TE TENGO MIEDO, _NOR_…! -exclamó el finés, más bravucón que nunca-. ¡NO ME ASUSTA TU HISTORIAL DE VIKINGO-DELINCUENTE MALVADO…! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN FANFARRÓN…! ¡FANFARRÓN, FANFARRÓN, FANFARRÓN…! –le empezó a provocar-. ¡ALCOHOL, ALCOHOL, QUIERO ALCO…!

¡PUM! -se escuchó de repente un golpe seco.

Allí, al centro de la cabaña, yacía un inconsciente Finlandia, con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza. El noruego, en cuclillas a su lado, todavía tenía su puño alzado.

-_Idioter_… -espetó-. Y agradece que no eres _Danmark_, porque si no te hubiese golpeado diez veces más fuerte…

* * *

Al despertar, el finés sintió una terrible punzada.

-Ahhhhhh… ¿qué… qué pasó…? -balbuceó, entre confundido y adolorido. Entonces, sintió el deseo instintivo de llevarse la mano a la cabeza golpeada y masajeársela… pero algo se lo impidió… -E…¿EH…? -chilló, al agachar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que había cuerdas rodeando sus brazos y aprisionándolo a una de las patas de la cama… -¡Pe…¿pero qué rayos sucede…! -inquirió desesperado-. ¡GYAAAAAAAAHHHH…! -vociferó, impotente. -¡_NOR_! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? -le exigió saber al noruego, que se hallaba sentado delante suyo.

-Significa que no vas a causarme más problemas durante toda la noche… -le respondió Noruega, tan tranquilo como siempre, mientras se comía una rebanada de pan de molde.

-¡_N_…_Nor_! ¡S…sé… que me comporté muy mal hace un rato, pero… ¿no te parece que esto es demasiado extremista…? -gimoteó el menor, que ya había vuelto a su carácter usual.

-No~ -canturreó el noruego en respuesta, terminándose con mucha tranquilidad la última migaja de su bocadillo.

-¡PERO_ NOR_…! -protestó una vez más Finlandia.

-Pero nada… Ahora, déjame ilustrarte sobre tu situación: tú, que no has consumido licor durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, estás pasando por alguna fase del síndrome de abstinencia al alcohol… y, por lo tanto, tus reacciones pueden ser muy impredecibles… Así que prefiero no correr ningún riesgo… y dejarte ahí, inmovilizado…

-¡Pero _Nor_…! ¡Lo siento…! ¡Lo siento…! ¡Lo siento…! ¡No volverá a pasar…! ¡Desátame…! ¡Por favo~r…! -lloriqueaba el finés, desesperado.

-No…

-Pe…ro… _Nor_… -insistió el finés, suplicante. Sin embargo, la expresión de inflexibilidad absoluta en la cara del noruego le hizo caer en cuenta de que sus ruegos serían en vano. -Ahhhhhh… -suspiró, resignado. -Entonces, ¿planeas tenerme atado aquí TODA LA NOCHE? -le preguntó, sollozante.

-Sí~

-Pe…pero… _Nor_… ¡has apretado mucho estás cuerdas…! ¡Du…duele…! -gimoteó, tratando inútilmente de zafarse de su aprisionamiento.

-Pues aguanta como hombre… -fue la seca respuesta de Noruega-. Además, tienes que pagármelas por el mal rato que me has hecho pasar…

-¡MALO…!

-Lo sé… y agradece que tuviste la suerte de no conocerme cuando era vikingo… Ahora, silencio… -le ordenó el mayor, mientras le echaba una ojeada al contenido del libro que el islandés había olvidado sobre la mesa.

El pobre Finlandia, sin más opción que lanzar un suspiro resignado, decidió al fin callarse y acomodarse lo mejor que pudo en el suelo…

Sin embargo, cinco minutos después…

-¡CLARO, TÚ ESTÁS LEYENDO ALLÍ ESE LIBRO, MIENTRAS YO ESTOY AQUÍ INMÓVIL SIN HACER NADA…! ¡ME ABURRO…! ¡VOY A ABURRIRME AQUÍ MANIATADO TODA LA NOCHE, Y SIN PODER MOVERME POR MI CUENTA…! ¡ESTO ES SECUESTRO…! ¡ES UN ABUSO…! ¿QUÉ VOY A HACER SI ME PICA LA NARIZ… YA QUE NO PUEDO RASCÁRMELA…! ¡YA VERÁS…! ¡VOY A ACUSARTE CON _ROUTSI_…! ¡TE ACUSARÉ CON EL TRIBUNAL EUROPEO DE DERECHOS HUMANOS….! ¡GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!

-Arrrgggg… -gruñó Noruega, irritado-. Si quieres, puedo valerme de aquellos somníferos que hay dentro del botiquín para doparte por el resto de la noche… así tú no te aburres… y yo puedo leer en paz…

-¡_NOR_…! ¡NO SEAS TAN CRUEL! Po…por favor… desátame… desátame y te doy mi palabra de que voy a controlarme… y que ya no te daré más problemas… -suplicó el finés, con ojos de cachorrito.

El noruego, aunque reacio en un inicio, al fin decidió liberar al otro… de muy mala gana…

-Ahhhh… gracias… ¡de verdad dolía mucho…! ¡Y estaba muy incómodo…! -exclamó, sobándose los brazos adoloridos y algo marcados por el roce de las sogas.

-Pues más vale que te portes bien, o la comodidad no va a durarte mucho…

-¡Malo! -berreó Finlandia.

-Promete que vas a controlarte- exigió el mayor.

-E...está bien… voy a controlarme… ya no volveré a armar escándalo… -aseguró el menor, tragando saliva.

-Así está mejor…

-Por cierto… esos nudos estaban muy bien hechos… -comentó el finés, mientras miraba las cuerdas que lo habían aprisionado yaciendo sobre el suelo.- Realmente… tienes que haber sido un secuestrador profesional en algún momento de tu historia… -añadió, sin pensar bien en sus palabras...

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Noruega, ofendido.

-¡GYAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Nada…! Que… que… ¡que un país marinero como tú tiene que ser un experto atando cuerdas… de eso no hay duda…! ¡Jejejeje… jejejeje… jejejeje…! -rió Finlandia, nervioso.

-Pues en eso tienes razón… aunque… en lo de secuestrador tampoco estás equivocado… al fin y al cabo… si un vikingo no ataba con suficiente fuerza a su víctima en su drakar… esta podía escapársele… y llevarse consigo el precio del rescate…

-¡Deja de hablar de eso! ¡Me pone nervioso el hecho de estar compartiendo techo con un ex-secuestrador…! -lloriqueó el finlandés.

-Bah… los secuestros no eran nada… he hecho cosas peores… -aseguró el noruego, en tono escalofriante, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

-¡OGYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NOR! ¡YA BASTA~! ¡ME… ME… ME ASUSTA~S…!

-Sí… sí… estás híper nervioso y afectable por la falta de alcohol… ya lo recordé… -musitó Noruega, pensando que no debía contribuir de ninguna manera a que Finlandia se estresara y volviera a tener otro ataque…

Sin embargo, al cabo de quince minutos, este empezó a dar nuevas muestras de ansiedad.

-Relájate… -le ordenó Noruega, temiendo una nueva crisis-. No quiero volver a atarte…

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! -lloriqueó el finés, apretando los puños con fuerza-. ¡Tú no estás en mis zapatos!

-Quizás no, pero todos tenemos una técnica para relajarnos. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

-Ahhhh… bueno… yo… -empezó a pensar Finlandia-. ¡Ya lo tengo…! -anunció de repente.

-Que no sea tomar alcohol… -exigió el noruego, adivinando la respuesta del otro.

-¡Pues no se me ocurre… ninguna otra manera…! ¡Buahhhhhh! -lloriqueó el finés, tirándose de los cabellos, desesperado.

-¡Por favor! ¡Tiene que haber algo! -alzó la voz inusualmente Noruega-. Leer, hacer ejercicio, jugar…

-¡JUGAR! -le interrumpió Finlandia, entusiasmado-. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Juguemos algo…! -propuso.

-Mmmm… -titubeó el noruego un momento. Al final, decidió dejar de lado el libro islandés que estaba leyendo y acceder a la petición del finlandés, aunque de mala gana. -De acuerdo… y que todo sea porque te mantengas calmado y no me des más dolores de cabeza… -suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces, empecemos…! -exclamó Finlandia, sacando de su abrigo algo parecido a un paquete de casinos.

-¿Vamos a jugar cartas? -quiso saber Noruega, sin mucha ilusión. "Maldición… voy a aburrirme como nunca…" -se lamentó, pensando en lo poco que la gustaba jugar a los casinos.

-¡No! ¡Parecen cartas, pero son algo muy diferente…! -respondió el finés, mientras sacaba de la cajita que tenía en la mano varias tarjetas.

-¿Muy diferente? ¿Qué son? -preguntó el noruego, con algo de curiosidad.

-¡Tarjetas con preguntas! -anunció Finlandia, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tarjetas… con preguntas…? -repitió Noruega-. ¿Y cuál se supone que es el propósito de este juego? -inquirió, con una ceja alzada.

-¡Pues es simple! ¡Cada una de estas tarjetas tiene una pregunta escrita por un lado! Yo voy a ponerlas todas sobre la mesa con el lado en blanco hacia arriba, y cada uno de los dos deberá escoger una al azar y luego contestarla. ¡El que no haga, tendrá que cumplir una penitencia, ¿entiendes?!

-Sí, ya entendí… pero, ¿de qué son las preguntas…? ¿Política, historia, cultura general…?

-Ahhhh… jejeje… acerca de eso… pues verás… ¿recuerdas la conferencia de naciones hace tres meses a la cual tú faltaste porque estabas enfermo?

-Sí… ¿y qué con ella…?

-Qué a mitad de reunión se fue la luz… y tardó casi dos horas en regresar… entonces, tras media hora de aburrimiento a la luz de varias velas, a alguien se le ocurrió que, para matar el tiempo, podíamos jugar algo… por lo que nos pidió a todos los presentes que escribiéramos una pregunta al reverso de la tarjeta que siempre ponen frente a nosotros, esas en donde están tipeados nuestros nombres en inglés…

-Déjame adivinar… esas mismas son la tarjetas que ahora están sobre esta mesa…

-¡Exacto! ¡Es por eso es que todas tienen el nombre de un país al lado de su respectiva pregunta! ¡Por ejemplo, en esta dice '_Japan_' en la parte superior! ¿Puedes verlo? -señaló el finés, mostrándole al noruego uno de los pequeños pedazos de cartulina que había tomado de la mesa.

-Debí sospecharlo… y si fueron los representantes de las naciones los que escribieron todas estas preguntas… no quiero ni imaginar las estupideces que habrán colocado…

-¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Vamos a jugar…! -exclamó Finlandia, con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

-Oye, oye… hay algo que no entiendo… ¿cómo es que lograste quedarte con todas las tarjetas y traerlas hasta aquí al final del juego…?

-¡Pues, en cuanto regresó la luz, sencillamente las recogí de la mesa y las guardé, ya que, además de mí, a nadie más les interesaba quedárselas!

-¿Y por qué estabas tan interesado en ellas?

-¡Pues es simple, _Norja_! ¡Porque me pareció que algún día nosotros cinco podríamos utilizarlas para conocernos mejor, y esta excursión parecía muy propicia para tal propósito! ¡Por eso las metí en mi abrigo y las traje! Solo que… con todos los inconvenientes que han surgido hasta hoy, no hubo tiempo para eso… ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Aunque no estemos los cinco juntos, al menos me gustaría poder jugar esto contigo…!

-¿Conocernos mejor? -replicó el noruego, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Quieres decir que esas preguntas son del tipo personal…? -quiso saber, incómodo.

-Jejeje… algo así… -respondió el finlandés, con una risita nerviosa.

-Me niego a jugar esto. Yo no soy de las personas que comparten sus secretos más íntimos con cualquiera…

-¡Pero yo no soy cualquiera! -alegó Finlandia, ofendido.

-De cualquier manera. Yo solo comparto secretos con _Is_ y con…

-Y con _Tanska_, ya lo sé… ¡Claro, yo si fuera _Ta_, entonces las cosas serían diferentes, porque a él sí le cuentas absolutamente todo sobre ti ¿verdad?! -le recriminó el finés dramáticamente.- ¡Pero no confías para nada en tu hermano _Suomi_! -lloriqueó.

Ante aquello, Noruega se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-¡¿Por qué metes a ese _idioter_ en todo esto?! ¡Al que yo iba a mencionar era al señor trol! -aclaró, alzando inusualmente la voz, molesto.

-¡Porque tú no quieres jugar conmigo! ¡Porque tú me odias! ¡Porque tú me exiges que me relaje y luego, cuando quiero hacerlo, te pones en mi contra! ¡Porque tú…!

-¡Está bien! ¡Voy a jugar contigo! ¡Pero ya cállate! -estalló el noruego, irritado ante los gimoteos del otro, y habiendo llegado al límite de su paciencia.

-¡Ya sabía que cambiarías de opinión! ¡Bien, empecemos! ¡El primero en tomar una tarjeta serás tú…! -exclamó Finlandia, lleno de júbilo.

Noruega tenía cara de incredulidad absoluta.

-Tsk… qué rápido te recuperas… bipolar… -musitó, tras lo cual tomó asiento en una silla junto a la mesa.

-¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Cuando jugamos esto originalmente, la penitencia por no responder la ponía el país que había escrito la pregunta… ¡Pero, en esto caso, tú podrás ponérmela a mí, y yo a ti, ¿de acuerdo?!

-¿Estás diciendo que este juego, en otras palabras, es de "Riesgo o Verdad"?

-Jejeje… sí… algo así…

-Genial… me siento como una niña jugando con su mejor amiga en un infantil pijamada … -comentó el noruego, con algo de ironía.

-¡_Nor_! ¡No seas así, y empieza ya!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -susurró Noruega, mientras estiraba la mano hacia una de las tarjetas que había sobre la mesa-. "Que todo sea por mantener a _Fin_ relajado y evitar otra de sus 'crisis'" -suspiró, de mala gana. -La pregunta dice: '¿Te gustan… los tomates… tío(a)…?' -leyó, tras lo cual alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica-. "¿Quién rayos hace una pregunta tan ridícula?" -pensó-. "'_Spain_…'" -fue la respuesta que halló tipeada en la parte superior de la cartulina. "Ahhhh… tenía que ser él…"

-¡_Nor_! ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Tienes que responder la pregunta! -le exigió el finlandés.

-Ahhhhhh… la verdad, me dan igual los tomates. A mí me gusta el café…

-¿Qué… qué tienen que ver los tomates con el café…? -balbuceó Finlandia, ante la respuesta de su colega.

-No lo sé. Pero ya respondí a la pregunta que me tocaba, así que ese detalle no me interesa…

-Bu…bueno… ¡Ahora es mi turno! -exclamó entusiasmado el finlandés-. ¡La pregunta dice: "¿Quién es tu _hero_ favorito? (¡y si es estadounidense… pues mucho mejor… HAHAHA!)?"!

-El _idioter_ de _USA_… y sus estupideces narcisistas… -masculló el noruego.

-Jejeje… _Englanti_ opinaba exactamente lo mismo que tú… -rió nerviosamente Finlandia-. Y bien… sobre la pregunta… este… héroes… -titubeó un momento-. ¡Ah ya sé! ¡Pues voy a escoger a un superhéroe escandinavo: Thor…!

-THOR ES UN DIOS, NO UN SUPERHÉROE -aclaró Noruega, bastante irritado ante la afirmación de su colega.

-Pero… Marvel dice que es un superhéroe… -argumentó el finlandés, intimidado.

-A mí me vale lo que diga Marvel… Thor es un dios nórdico, y punto… Y como _USA_ se empeñe en seguir robando a las deidades de nuestra mitología, y utilizándolas para rellenar alguno de sus cómics baratos, desfigurando su personalidad real… juro que lo convierto en un trol… -amenazó el noruego, empezando a emanar un aura escalofriante, y apretando su puño con fuerza.

-¡GYAAH! ¡_Nor_! ¡Ya cálmate! ¡Me asustas! -chilló Finlandia, temblando de miedo.

-¡Pues retráctate de lo que has dicho! -exigió Noruega, con una vehemencia poco corriente en él.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Me retracto…! ¡Thor es un dios, no un superhéroe…! ¡GYAHHHHHH…! -chilló el pobre finlandés, amilanado ante el noruego-. Ahhhh… ahhhh… ahhhh… -empezó a jadear de repente, a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-"Rayos… creo que se me ha pasado la mano… he olvidado que hoy está más sensible que de costumbre…" -se recriminó el noruego, temiendo que su colega volviera a estallar-. O…oye, Fin… ya cálmate… Estaba bromeando…

-¡TÚ… ¿BROMEANDO…?! -vociferó Finlandia, todavía más histérico que antes, ante lo inverosímil de aquella posibilidad.

-Sí… -respondió sencillamente el mayor-. Mejor volvamos al juego. Todavía no has contestando tu pregunta…

-¡Ah… es verdad…! -exclamó el finés, calmándose de repente-. Pues… mi héroe favorito… ¡AH, CLARO…! ¡Pero cómo no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes! ¡Mi héroe favorito definitivamente es _Valkoinen Kuolema _(Muerte Blanca) **(3)**!

-¿_Valkoinen_… qué…? -preguntó Noruega desubicado.

-¡_Valkoinen Kuolema_! ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas escuchado acerca de él? -le reconvino Finlandia, indignado ante su "ignorancia".

-Pues… no lo sé… ¿Es finlandés…? Nunca antes había escuchado acerca de un superhéroe finlandés…

-¿Superhéroe? ¡_Valkoinen Kuolema_ no es un superhéroe! ¡Él es un héroe nacional finés, _tomppeli _(tonto)!

El noruego proceso la información en dos segundos, y entonces esbozó una risita avergonzada.

-"Tengo que leer un poco más sobre la historia de mis vecinos…" -pensó, abochornado ante semejante equivocación-. "Y, para colmo, _Fin _me ha llamado _dum_… me ha colocado al nivel de _Danmark_… lo cual definitivamente es una humillación…" -se lamentó.

-¡¿Cómo es posible qué no sepas nada sobre alguien tan ilustre como _Valkoinen Kuolema_, el mejor francotirador de mi historia, y quizás de toda la historia mundial?! ¡Durante la _Talvisota_, él mató a más de setecientos soldados enemigos en tan solo cien días utilizando nada más que sus dos fusiles! ¡Él tipo era imparable! ¡Era genial! ¡Los rusos le tenían pavor! ¡Hicieron hasta lo imposible para acabar con él, pero no lo consiguieron! Y pensar que era tan bajito que apenas me llegaba al hombro…

-¿Te llegaba al hombro? Vaya… el sujeto era un pigmeo… -comentó Noruega, tan sincero como siempre, interrumpiendo el impetuoso discurso del finés.

-¡¿QUÉ INSINUAS?! -explotó este último, ofendido-. ¡No es como si tú fueses el más alto de los cinco! -le recriminó.

-No… pero tampoco el más bajo… -se defendió el noruego, usando una indirecta que Finlandia captó al instante.

-¡Pues no es mi culpa vivir al norte de Europa, rodeado de tipos tan altos! ¡En otras regiones, un metro setenta sería considerado como estatura promedio! ¡Ahora, deja de ser cruel conmigo y escoge tu siguiente pregunta!

-¿Crees que soy cruel contigo? Pues agradece que no eres _Danmark_… -espetó el noruego, con algo de frialdad-. Y, la siguiente pregunta, por cortesía de _Hungary_ es… "Cuenta… ¿acerca de tu primer amor…?" -leyó, mientras una expresión de incredulidad absoluta se apoderaba de su rostro. -Tsk… no… pienso hablar de esto… -aseguró, mientras tiraba la tarjeta a un lado, sonrojado-. Además, lo que ella escribió ni siquiera está formulado como pregunta…

-¡Deja de poner excusas! ¡Y más vale que respondas, o tendrás que cumplir con tu penitencia! -le advirtió el finlandés.

-¿Y cuál se supone que será mi penitencia?

-Pues… la penitencia es… jijijijiji… -se reía maliciosamente Finlandia, que ya había estado pensado en un buen castigo para vengarse del otro en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad-. ¡Tu penitencia la cumplirás durante la siguiente conferencia mundial, a mitad de la cual de la cual tendrás que pararte y admitir ante todos los presentes que tus amigos mitológicos no existen…!

Noruega se puso pálido por un buen rato.

-¡_Idioter_! ¡¿Cómo se ocurre que voy a hacer algo eso?! ¡De ninguna manera voy a negar la existencia de mis amigos mitológicos ante nadie, porque ellos son reales! -estalló, indignado.

-Pues… si no quieres cumplir tu penitencia… entonces deberás contarme sobre tu primer amor… jijijiji… No tienes otra opción… jijijiji…

-Agggggg… maldición… está bien… -accedió al fin el noruego, de muy mala gana-. Mi primer amor… pues mi primer amor… pues… ella… ella era… -el noruego hizo un ligero gesto de nostalgia, lanzó un suspiro, sacó un violín de quién sabe dónde, empezó a tocar una melodía y se aclaró la garganta…

_…__Years ago… when I was younger, (…Años atrás… cuando era más joven,) _**(4)**

_I kind a liked… a girl I knew… __(Me gustó un poco… una chica que conocí…)_

_She was mine… and we were sweethearts… __(Ella fue mía… y fuimos novios…)_

_That was then… but then it's true_… _(Eso fue entonces… pero es verdad…)_

-¡_Nor_! ¡Tienes que hablar de tu primer amor, no cantar una canción y…! -trató de interrumpirle el menor, sin éxito...

-¡_I'm in love… with a fairytale… __(Estoy enamorado… de un cuento de hadas…)_

_Even though… it hurts… (Aunque… me duela…)_

_Cause I don't… care if I lose my mind… __(Y no me importa… si es que enloquezco…)_

_I'm already… cursed_…! _(Ya estoy… maldito…)_

Tras escuchar el coro, la sorprendida cara del finés era cómica.

-_Norja_… sí tenía emociones… -balbuceó, al ver al usualmente inexpresivo Noruega, completamente concentrado en la melodía y cantando con enorme sentimiento. -¡Y las expresa mediante la música…! -exclamó, entusiasmado ante su descubrimiento.

_-I don't know… what I was doing… __(No sé… lo que estaba haciendo…)_

_When suddenly… we fell apart… __(Cuando de pronto… nos separamos…)_

_Nowadays… I cannot find her… (Actualmente… no puedo encontrarla…)_

_But when I do… we'll get a brand new start… __(Pero cuando lo haga… marcaremos un nuevo comienzo…)_

¡_I'm in love… with a fairytale…_

_even though… it hurts…_

_Cause I don't… care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already… cursed_…!

Tan pronto como terminó de cantar, el noruego retomó su expresión de siempre, aunque con un ligero sonroso en las mejillas.

-¡AJÁM! -carraspeó, avergonzado, al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar-. "Voy… a voy a vengarme de _Ungarn_ por escribir esa clase de cosas… ya verá..." -maldecía internamente, y se recriminaba por haber expuesto su lado tierno de esa manera…

-¡BRAVO! ¡_Nor_, eso estuvo de lujo! ¡Lo has hecho mejor que _Rybak_! ¡No sabía que tocabas tan bien el violín! ¡Eres un maestro! -se deshacía en aplausos Finlandia.

-Ya… basta… No es para tanto… -solo atinó a decir Noruega, apenado por los elogios, mientras guardaba su instrumento musical favorito dentro de su abrigo.

-¡De todas maneras, no has contado nada sobre tu primer amor! -le reclamó el finés.

-¿Cómo que nada? Acabo de contarlo todo en la canción, _dum_… -espetó el mayor, irritado ante la lentitud de su colega.

-¿Todo? ¡Pero no entiendo! ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que "ella es un cuento de hadas", eh? -quiso saber Finlandia, confundido.

-Pues te toca a ti descifrar eso… Yo, ya cumplí con mi parte… -respondió el noruego, desentendiéndose por completo del asunto.

-Tsk… qué chiste… -se quejó el finlandés, haciendo un puchero. -¡No creas que has conseguido evitar que yo me entere sobre el tema! Ya verás… voy a descubrir quién fue ella… aunque tenga que sacarle información a un borracho _Tanska_ o a un desprevenido_ Islanti_… -aseguró, como tomar otra tarjeta de la mesa.

-Pues inténtalo… igual no conseguirás nada… Ni siquiera ellos dos saben nada sobre esta cuestión… -aseveró Noruega, esbozando una ligera sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡Eso es cruel! ¿Cómo rayos esperas que yo descifre algo del tema, entonces?

-Yo nunca esperé que lo hicieras… Eso es algo personal, y nadie más debe saberlo. Punto…

-¡Malo!

-Sí… lo soy… Ahora lee tu pregunta…

-Grrr… grrr… grrr… -rabiaba Finlandia, picado por una curiosidad insatisfecha-. Ahhhhhh… -suspiró de repente, resignado, y sin más opción que obedecer-. La pregunta dice: "¿Cuántas veces has hecho el…?"

El finés paró en seco su lectura y se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Creí que _Englanti_ había destruido está pregunta! -lloriqueó, tirando la tarjeta a un lado, avergonzado.

-¿Eh? -inquirió un confundido noruego, agachándose a recoger el pedazo de cartulina del piso-. '_France_' -leyó en la parte superior-. Tsk… debí suponerlo… -balbuceó al leer lo que el galo había escrito en ella.

-¡No pienso contestar esa pregunta! ¡Es demasiado bochornosa! -chilló Finlandia, histérico. ¡Prefería lanzarme desde la cima del _Haltitunturi _**(5)**!

-Pues qué bueno… porque esa será tu penitencia…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ~?!

-Era broma…

-¡Deja de hacer bromas pesadas y dime, en serio, cuál será mi penitencia! -exigió el finlandés, molesto.

-De acuerdo… la próxima veas que veas a _Russland_, tendrás que decirle: "¡Seamos uno, _Äiti Venäjä_ (Madre Rusia)!" y luego le darás un beso en la mejilla… -dictaminó Noruega, con mucha seriedad, aunque conteniéndose internamente una risa.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ~?! -protestó Finlandia, a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa-. ¡GYAAAAAAAHHH! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA PIENSO HACER ALGO TAN HUMILLANTE COMO ESO!

-Pues entonces… vas a tener que responder a la pregunta que te tocó…

-¡Vengativo! ¡Estás vengándote por lo de hace un rato!

-Tal ve~z… -canturreó el noruego, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Pero estás yendo demasiado lejos! ¡Por favor, _Nor_! ¡Cámbiame la penitencia, por lo que más quiera~s! -suplicó el finés, a punto de romper a llorar.

-Ahhhhh… de acuerdo… -accedió al fin Noruega-. Voy a modificar un poco la penitencia. Tu "víctima" ya no será _Russland_, sino _Sverige_. Y tendrás que decirle: 'Soy tu esposa, _Ruotsi_…' -anunció Noruega, agudizando su voz en la última frase, y sin poderse contener una risita.

-¡¿Quéééé~?!

-Y ya no protestes más. No pienso volver a cambiarte la penitencia…

-¡Pero _No_~_r_…!

-No.

-Pe…pe…pero… ¡pero _N_~_or_…! ¡No quiero hacerlo…! -chilló Finlandia, histérico-. ¡NO VOY A HACERLO! -aseguró entonces, con mucha convicción.

-Pues peor para ti… Si no cumples con tu penitencia, podría caerte una maldición… -le advirtió el noruego, esforzándose todo lo que pudo por sonar aterrador.

-¡¿Ma…maldición…?! -preguntó el finlandés, temblando como una gelatina.

-Sí… una fea… horrible… terrible maldición…

Tan pronto como Noruega terminó de hablar, un golpe ensordecedor se escuchó en la parte posterior de la cabaña…

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -chilló Finlandia, parándose de un respingo y lanzándose impetuosamente a los brazos del noruego, muerto de miedo. -¡_Norja_! ¡_Norja_! ¡Es la maldición…! ¡Es la maldición…! ¡PROTÉGEME~!

Una inusual expresión de incredulidad se dibujó en la cara del aludido.

-_Idioter_… es solo la ventana de atrás que sigue abierta… -aclaró, quitándose al finés de encima con algo de rudeza. -Y no invadas mi espacio personal… no estoy acostumbrado y me siento incómodo… -le recriminó, molesto y algo ruborizado.

-¿Eh…? -parpadeó Finlandia, tratando de asimilar la situación-. ¡ESA ESTÚPIDA VENTANA DE ATRÁS! ¡ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME HACE QUEDAR COMO UN COBARDE! -vociferó, mientras iba a la parte posterior de la cabaña y aseguraba la mencionada ventana, furioso.

-De cualquier manera… lo que te dije sobre la maldición por no cumplir tu penitencia iba en serio… Si no la cumples…

-¡Deja de hablar sobre ese tema! ¡Me pone nervioso! ¡Mejor, escoge una tarjeta y lee tu pregunta! -exigió el finlandés, algo histérico.

-De acuerdo, cómo quieras… pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí… -susurró el noruego, causándole escalofríos al otro-. "¿Alguna vez han invadido tus regiones vitales…?" ¿Qué rayos quiere decir esto? -inquirió, alzando una ceja, confundido.

-¿Quién lo escribió? -quiso saber Finlandia.

-El aristócrata tacaño…

_-¡Itävalta_ (Austria)! ¡Ah! ¡Creo que quiere saber si alguna vez alguien ha invadido _Oslo_!

-Tsk… -gruñó Noruega, incómodo ante la interrogante, e indeciso entre responder o no-. ¿Por qué rayos todos han escrito preguntas tan ridículas? -protestó, irritado.

-Porque son quiénes son… supongo… ¡Pero tienes que contestar!

-Sí, ya lo sé… arggg… El $#$%#$, #$%$&amp;&amp;, &amp;%#$#% de _Tyskland_ (Alemania) invadió Oslo en 1940 **(6)**, ¿contento? -respondió el noruego, lanzando la tarjeta a un lado mientras trataba de contener su ira para no estallar.

-O…oye _Nor_… si estás usando un lenguaje tan florido como el de _Englanti_… es porque realmente debes de tener mucho rencor reprimido hacia _Saksa_ (Alemania)… -comentó el finés, sorprendido.

-Sí, lo tengo. Punto. No quiero hablar más del tema… -espetó Noruega, cortante.

-¡Pero _Nor_…!

-¡No quiero hablar más del tema! -repitió el noruego, algo irritado ante la insistencia de su colega. La invasión de su país por los nazis era todavía para él un tema muy sensible…

-De… de acuerdo… lo siento… -gimoteó Finlandia, apenado al sentir que acababa de cometer una imprudencia…

-Ya olvídalo… mejor saca otra tarjeta… y continuemos con el juego…

-E…está… bien… -asintió nerviosamente el finés, mientras estiraba su mano hacia la mesa-. La pregunta dice: "¿Qué es lo más estúpido que has hecho cuando has estado ebrio? (no… no… es que quiera consolarme y dejar de sentirme TAN ridículo por mis meteduras de pata hasta ahora de borracho…)" Jejeje… tenía que ser _Tanska_… -balbuceó.

-Ese _idioter_… -espetó el noruego, pensando en que definitivamente solo el danés podía haber formulado una pregunta como esa.

-Pu…pues… lo MÁS estúpido… que he hecho cuando he estado ebrio… -empezó a meditar Finlandia… -"¿Tal vez aquella ocasión en que practiqué tiro al blanco con mi rifle y destruí todos los floreros de _Ruotsi_…? No, no lo creo… ¿Quizás aquel veinticuatro de Diciembre en que salí a cantar villancicos en ropa interior a plena medianoche y en medio del frío? No… ¡eso más bien fue traumático! ¡Después, tuve a casi todas mis vecinas persiguiéndome por media hora a través de las calles de Helsinki! ¡Y la entrega de regalos se retrasó por varias horas…! A ver… a ver… ¿cuándo, por culpa del vodka, me confundí y le mandé el regalo de _Liechtenstein_ a _Ranska_ (Francia), y viceversa…? ¡GYAHHH! ¡Eso fue horrible! ¡Al día siguiente, _Sveitsi_ (Suiza) casi me mata! ¡Me persiguió con su rifle cargado por varios kilómetros, acusándome de mandarle cosas "indecentes" a su hermanita! ¡Y _Ranska_ estaba furioso porque creyó que yo me estaba burlando de su "masculinidad"! ¡Cómo si la tuviera! ¡Y todo porque al abrir el papel de regalo encontró un listón rosado para pelo, que para colmo terminó usando en la siguiente conferencia mundial…! ¡Además, no es mi culpa que ambos se encuentren tan cerca geográficamente! ¡Cualquiera se confunde y…!"

-_Fin_… te estás demorando demasiado en contestar… -protestó Noruega, que ya había empezado a impacientarse.

-¡Pues no lo sé! ¡He hecho demasiadas cosas estúpidas de borracho como para escoger una sola! -sollozó el finlandés-. ¡Y las consecuencias siempre han sido desastrosas…!

-_Idioter_… -le reprendió el noruego-. Deberías dejar la bebida…

-¡YA SÉ QUE DEBERÍA! Pero… no puedo… -gimoteó Finlandia, absolutamente abatido.

-Claro que puedes… Solo necesitas algo de fuerza de voluntad… -trató de animarlo Noruega-. Pero, por ahora, debes responder a la pregunta… Solo escoge cualquiera de todos los episodios vergonzosos que recuerdes haber protagonizado de ebrio y relátalo…

-¡¿El más vergonzoso?! ¡Gyaaah! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te cuente sobre la vez en que hice striptease en medio de una cantina?! -lloriqueó el finlandés, poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

Al escuchar aquello, el noruego no pudo contenerse una carcajada...

-Tú… ¿hiciste eso…? -preguntó, entre risas.

-¡NO ES DIVERTIDO! -protestó Finlandia, molesto.

-La verdad… es que sí lo es… -siguió dando chanza, inusualmente, Noruega. -Definitivamente, este juego está resultando ser más entretenido de lo que parecía en un inicio… Anda _Fin_, cuéntame detalles… quiero reírme un poco, para variar… -le solicitó a un molesto finés.

-¡Pues entonces anda a un circo! ¡Yo no voy a permitir que te rías a mis expensas! -respondió este último, molesto-. ¡Ahora, doy por terminado mi turno! ¡Te toca a ti!

-Tsk… que aburrido eres… -le recriminó el noruego.

-¡Mira quién habla de aburridos! ¡El tipo que, de no ser por _Ruotsi_, sería el más callado de todo el Norte de Europa, y que, si se ríe, es porque se acerca el fin del mundo…!

-Grrrr… -gruñó Noruega, algo ofendido ante las palabras de Finlandia. Entonces, al tomar una cartulina de la mesa y voltearla, puso cara de confusión-. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué está esta tarjeta en blanco? -preguntó.

-¡AH! Lo que sucede es que algunos participantes no sabían qué pregunta escribir al comienzo del juego, entonces decidieron dejar su cartulina en blanco y planteársela luego, directamente, al país que escogiera su tarjeta, ya que probablemente para ese momento ya se les habría ocurrido algo…

-Entiendo… entonces, si adaptamos el juego a nuestra situación, ¿tú tendrías que preguntarme algo a mí, verdad?

-¡Sí~! ¡Y sé exactamente qué pregunta hacer: _Norja_, ¿por qué los vikingos… sobre todo los noruegos… eran tan violentos y salvajes…?!

Noruega alzó una ceja ante semejante interrogante.

-¿Violentos y salvajes? Tal vez los países cristianos de aquel entonces nos consideraban así, pero nosotros solo seguíamos los parámetros de nuestra mitología…

-¿Pa…parámetros?

-Sí… Un buen vikingo debía ser lo más brutal y feroz que pudiese, ¿entiendes? Y si moría en el intento, pues mejor, ya que entonces era considerado un héroe e iba directo al _Valhalla_ (Paraíso)…

-¿Qué… qué clase de mitología tan atroz era esa…? -balbuceó el finés, perturbado.

-Pues la nórdica… Y, la verdad es que resultó ser un buen incentivo para mis pequeños, ya que los volvió temerarios e insensibles… dos características imprescindibles para que fuesen buenos vikingos…

-¿P…por pequeños te refieres a los secuestradores, piromaníacos y saqueadores noruegos…? -preguntó Finlandia, temblando como gelatina.

-Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que estaba elogiando a los daneses…? -replicó Noruega, despectivamente. -Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, tampoco es como si el_ idioter_ de _Danmark_ no hubiese sido de ayuda en aquellos tiempos…

-¡De todas maneras! ¡Esa es una manera muy extraña de calificar a unos delincuentes desalmados, no importa cómo lo veas! -protestó el finés, histérico.

-Precisamente porque eran desalmados es que hablo de ellos con tanto cariño… -argumentó el noruego, suspirando con algo de nostalgia-. Ahhh… cómo extraño esos tiempos… era tan excitante salir y patearle al trasero a alguna que otra nación debilucha… -afirmó, con una pequeña risita burlona.- Ahora, tengo que conformarme con pasar todo el día sentado en mi casa tomando café y leyendo libros… Ahhhhh… me he vuelto demasiado pacífico… -se lamentó.

-Jejejeje… -reía nerviosamente Finlandia-. "_Nor_ tiene una manera de pensar un poco torcida, ¡y me asusta…!" -lloriqueaba para sus adentros-. "Pero, supongo que es mi culpa, por haber sacado a relucir la cuestión…" -se recriminó, estirando la mano y tomando otra tarjeta de la mesa, dispuesto a cambiar de tema lo antes posible-. ¡Bien! ¡Ya que has terminado de contestar tu pregunta, supongo que es mi turno! -exclamó.

-Pues eso supongo… aunque el asunto estaba interesante…

-Jejejeje… sí que lo estaba, ¡pero no hay más opción que continuar con el juego! Mi pregunta dice: "¿Quieres ser uno con la_ Mat' Rossiya_, _da_~?" ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! -aseguró el finés, arrojando con furia el pedazo de cartulina al fogón, en donde se volvió cenizas en menos de cinco segundos. ¡Estúpido _Venäjä_, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido~! ¿Acaso cree que peleé hasta desangrarme por defender mi independencia, para que luego él pueda venir y escribir esa clase de preguntas, ¿EH?! -rabiaba, a punto de salirse de sus casillas.

-_Fin_, cálmate. Olvida esa pregunta, y continuemos con el juego… -sugirió Noruega, algo tenso, mientras estiraba su mano hacia la mesa.

-Sí… sí… tienes razón, debo calmarme, debo calmarme, debo calmarme… -jadeaba Finlandia, sentándose nuevamente en su silla, y tratando de respirar hondo.

-Fiu~ -suspiró el noruego, tranquilizado.- "_Russland idioter_, casi rompe la frágil estabilidad mental de _Fin_ con su tonta interrogante…" -rabió. Bueno, la pregunta que me toca dice: ¿Tú hermano mayor también es un…? -detuvo en seco su lectura, negándose a leer lo que seguía al darse cuenta de que había sido escrito por uno de los británicos. -"Ahhh… tenía que ser el _liten_ _Skottland_…" -pensó, mientras arqueaba una ceja algo shockeado ante el florido vocabulario escocés.

-¡Acabo de recordar! ¡Esa pregunta fue la responsable de que se armase una batalla campal entre _Englanti_ y _Skotlanti_ en medio de la sala de reuniones…!

-Y no es para menos… jamás escuché ni al vikingo más rudo lanzarle un insulto como este ni a su peor enemigo… -comentó Noruega, pensando en que tendría que charlar seriamente con el "pequeño" Escocia acerca de su vocabulario la próxima vez que lo viera…

-En verdad… es una grosería muy fuerte… ¡Pero no has respondido a la pregunta!

-La respuesta es simple: sí. Tu turno… -respondió el noruego, con toda la soltura del mundo.

-Jejeje… "Vaya concepto que tiene _Norja_ de su mejor amigo…" -pensó el finés para sus adentros, apiadándose un poco del danés-. La pregunta dice: "Lo… lo mismo que _Beikoku_-_San_..." ¡Ya respondí a la interrogante que planteó _Yhdysvallat_ (Estados Unidos)! ¡_Japani_ debería tratar de ser un poco más original! -opinó, molesto.

-Sí que debería… Bueno, mi turno… "¿Has sentido que eres invisible, incluso para tu mascota…?" No tengo mascota, en primer lugar… Y, aunque mi perfil es algo bajo, si alguien me ignora cuando estoy dando mi opinión sobre algo importante, te aseguro que le haré notar mi presencia, y que me encargaré de que nunca más la vuelva a pasar por alto… -aseveró Noruega, en un tono algo aterrador que puso nervioso a Finlandia.

-Jejejeje… "Recuerda nunca, nunca, NUNCA ignorar a _Nor_…" -se repetía internamente, traumatizado-. Oye, por cierto, ¿quién escribió esa pregunta? No recuerdo haberla escuchado cuando jugué esto originalmente…

-Mmmm… dice… _Ca_…_na_…_da_… -leyó a duras penas el noruego, esforzando la vista en gran manera-. Tsk… parece que imprimieron el nombre de este país con lo último que quedaba de tinta de la impresora… apenas si es legible…

-Este… ¿quién es _Canada_? -preguntó el finés, desubicado.

-No estoy seguro… pero siento que he escuchado ese nombre antes… -respondió Noruega, tratando de hacer memoria-. Ah, claro… Es el amigo imaginario de _Is_… -afirmó, después de un buen rato.

-¿Amigo… imaginario…? -replicó Finlandia.

-Sí. El pobre a veces se siente solo, aislado de todos nosotros, y siente la necesidad de hablar con alguien más, aparte de su frailecillo, así que se inventa amigos imaginarios con los cuales charlar…

-¡Eso tiene sentido! ¡Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que es tu hermano…! -opinó el finlandés, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-¿Qué insinúas? -inquirió el noruego, ofendido, lanzándole al otro una mirada de muy pocos amigos.

-¡GYAHHH! ¡NADA! Que… que… que… ¡QUÉ ES MI TURNO! -chilló Finlandia, nervioso, mientras estiraba la mano hacia la mesa y tomaba otra tarjeta-. "¿Te has sentido acosado, _aru_? No, no me refiero a_ Èluósī_ (Rusia), _aru_…"

-Me compadezco de _Kina_ (China)… Sé lo difícil que es tener a un _idioter_ hostigándote todo el tiempo… -aseguró empáticamente Noruega, como lanzar un suspiro. -Bueno, contesta la pregunta…

-Ahhh… jejejeje… este… -titubeaba el finlandés, sin saber precisamente qué responder. "Si hay alguien que cada vez que está contigo te clava su mirada intimidante, y no te la quita ni por un segundo en todo el día… ¿es eso considerado como acoso…?"

-_Fin_… no tenemos toda la noche…

-Ahhhh… jejejeje… este… No… por fortuna, nadie me ha acosado hasta ahora… jejejeje… -respondió Finlandia, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo con una risita.

-Te envidio, suertudo… -le felicitó el noruego, como estirar su mano hacia la mesa.

-"Si supiera…" -lloriqueó el finés para sus adentros.

-"Matrimonio, matrimonio, matrimonio, ¡MATRIMONIO~!" ¿Qué rayos significa esto? Ni siquiera es una pregunta… -quiso saber Noruega, alzando una ceja.

-Esa, querido amigo, es la frase que hizo a _Venäjä_ salir huyendo despavorido de la sala de conferencias… -informó Finlandia, conteniéndose una risita-. Y, para colmo, como no había luz, se tropezó con varios objetos mientras huía de su hermana menor… Jejejeje… no es que me guste ser cruel y burlarme de las desgracias ajenas, pero el ruso se lo tuvo bien merecido…

-Debí imaginarlo… -comentó el noruego, mientras leía '_Belarus_' tipeado en la parte superior de la tarjeta-. De cualquier manera, es tu turno…

-¡Tarjeta en blanco! -anunció el finés, tras examinar la cartulina que había tomado de la mesa.

-Bien… me toca hacerte una pregunta… -Noruega se puso pensativo, hasta que al fin se le ocurrió algo-. ¿Por qué razón eres tan diferente del estereotipo del finés promedio en tantos aspectos fundamentales?

-¿Eh? -Finlandia se sorprendió un poco ante la interrogante-. ¿Diferente? -replicó.

-Sí, diferente…

-¡Pero si yo amo el vodka, el sauna, y el hard metal! ¡Soy un finés hecho y derecho, lo veas como lo veas! -argumentó Finlandia en su defensa.

-Quizás en esos aspectos, pero no en el típico tipo rudo, frío y francotirador experto que todos imaginan cuando escuchan la palabra "finlandés"…

-Ahhhhh… te referías a eso… -solo atinó a reír Finlandia, recordando que ese había sido el tema principal de su conversación con Islandia la noche anterior-. "_Nor_… si supieras la clase de persona que puedo llegar a ser en ciertas ocasiones… quizás la imagen idealizada que tienes de mi desaparecería…" -suspiró entonces, para sus adentros.

-Y, ¿tu respuesta? -insistió el noruego.

-Ahhhhhhhh… ¡pues yo qué sé…! ¡Mi carácter ha sido amable y algo nena desde siempre! ¡No tengo ni idea de por qué es tan diferente al de la mayoría de mis ciudadanos! -respondió el finés, con una sonrisa fingida que tenía por intención despistar al otro.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… -le siguió el juego Noruega-. La siguiente pregunta dice: "¿Crees en las hadas? Si respondes que no, ¡te caerá una maldición!" Pfff… no necesito que _England_ me amenace para responder a esta pregunta con un rotundo sí. Tu turno~ -canturreó entonces.

-Jejeje, claro… "Ahhhhhh… ¡qué bueno que no me tocó esa cuestión a mí! ¡Si hubiese dicho la verdad, me hubiese caído una maldición del loco de _Englanti_, y encima tendría que soportar el enojo de _Nor _por mi sinceridad!" -suspiró Finlandia, aliviado-. "¿Tu color favorito es el rosa y te mueres por los ponis? O sea, si respondes que no, ¡cómo que no tienes sentido del gusto!" Hey… he dicho que a veces soy un poco nena… ¡pero no tanto! -aseguró, disgustado.

-Tenía que ser _Polen_ (Polonia)… -espetó el noruego, como tomar otra tarjeta-. "¿Te gustan… los gatos…?" La verdad es que los gatos me dan igual…

-Ahhh… ojalá _Kiina_ (China) hubiese contestado eso… así hubiera evitado que _Kreikka _(Grecia) por poco y lo mandase al hospital…

-¿_Kina_? No me digas que respondió que le gustaban los gatos… pero como plato principal del menú…

El finés asintió con la cabeza, en respuesta. -¡Realmente, pensar en algunos de los gustos gastronómicos de _Kiina_ me da mucha ansiedad! -lloriqueó-. Bueno… ¡es mi turno! -anunció en cuanto se hubo calmado, con gran entusiasmo-. "Tu aliado más cercano… ¿te ha traicionado… alguna vez…? ¿Le… le guardas… rencor…?"

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Finlandia al terminar de leer aquella pregunta. Una expresión de dolor y amargura tomó su lugar.

-Rayos… -espetó Noruega, maldiciendo internamente su mala suerte. Justamente _esa_ cuestión tenía que haberle tocado responder al finés, cuya estabilidad emocional no andaba nada bien en aquel momento… -_Fin_, deja esa tarjeta a un lado. No tienes que responder a esa pregunta. Es todo. Fin del juego… -anunció, tratando de calmar la situación. Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-¡No es el fin de nada! ¡Voy a responder a esta maldita pregunta! -exclamó Finlandia con frenesí-. ¿Qué si alguna vez me han traicionado? ¡Pues sí! ¿Qué si fue mi aliado más cercano? ¡Precisamente! ¿Qué si aún… le guardo rencor…? -su voz se quebró en aquel momento.

-_Fin_… tranquilízate… por favor -suplicó el noruego, aterrado, al ver como el finés empezaba a sudar a raudales, a temblar, y a respirar con dificultad…

-Qué… qué… ¿qué si le guardo rencor…? -Finlandia empezó a jadear, mientras un par de lágrimas le rodaron por el rostro-. ¡¿Acaso no se lo dije ayer en su mismísima cara?! ¡Pues sí! ¡Le guardo rencor! ¡Le guardo muchísimo rencor! ¡La traición de esa vez… la traición de esa vez todavía me duele… y es la raíz de algunos de mis problemas más arraigados…! -vociferó entonces, tirándose de los cabellos con fuerza.

De un momento a otro, el finés estalló.

-¡Alcohol…! ¡Necesito alcohol…! ¡NECESITO ALCOHOL! ¡NECESITO ALCOHOL PARA CALMARME… PARA CALMARME… PARA CALMARME…! ¡SI SOLO PROBARA UNA GOTA DE VODKA… ESTO… ESTO YA NO DOLERÍA TANTO…! ¡SOLO UNA GOTA… SOLO UNA GOTA… SOLO UNA GOTA…! -repetía compulsivamente, como darle de puñetazos a la pared que tenía más cerca.

-_Fin_… _Fin_, cálmate -le ordenó Noruega. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue enfurecerlo.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?! ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES…! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA…! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA DE MI SUFRIMIENTO…! ¡INCLUSO AYER… TE PUSISTE DE LADO DE ESE TRAIDOR…! -le acusó Finlandia, con tanta agresividad, que al noruego le costó asimilar la situación por un par de segundos.

De repente, el finlandés se le acercó, lo tomó del abrigo y lo empujó con una fuerza descomunal al piso.

-¡Y ESO ES LO QUE TE MERECES… POR HABERLO HECHO…! -exclamó. Entonces, se cogió con fuerza la cabeza, sacudiéndola desesperadamente de un lado al otro, como si esta estuviese a punto de estallarle. -Necesito… necesito… ¡NECESITO ALCOHOL! -gimoteó, lastimeramente.

-Maldición… esta crisis… esta crisis es diez veces peor que la anterior… -se lamentó el noruego, tirado en el suelo, adolorido.

De un momento a otro, el finés ya no pudo aguantar más tanta presión. Entonces, volcó violentamente la mesa que estaba al centro de la cabaña, haciendo que las tarjetas y las provisiones que estaban encima de ella volaran por los aires. Un par de sillas fueron lanzadas estrepitosamente contra el piso. Varias piezas de porcelana y algunos cuadros también se convirtieron en víctimas de la furia finlandesa, haciéndose mil pedazos al entrar en contacto con el suelo.

Noruega no daba crédito a sus ojos. Sabía que existía el riesgo de que Finlandia se pusiera agresivo en cualquier momento… pero no imaginaba que de una manera tan brutal como la que acababa de contemplar…

-Tengo… tengo que detenerlo… -balbuceó, poniéndose de pie a duras penas, tratando de recuperar su lucidez y templanza características con la cual siempre había manejado hasta las situaciones difíciles, y acercándose al finés con la obvia intención de ponerle fin a su ataque histérico… antes de que las consecuencias fueran todavía peores… si es que cabía esa posibilidad…

Sin embargo, las cosas no le resultaron tan fáciles como había previsto.

Finlandia, al verlo venir, se abalanzó frenéticamente sobre él.

Definitivamente, el finés ya no estaba en sus cabales.

El noruego, en un comienzo, temió por su propia integridad física. Sin embargo, al poco rato, su determinación retornó.

-Lo siento,_ Fin_, pero ya no eres tú. Voy a tener que detenerte… por tu propio bien… -le anunció.

-¡¿A SÍ?! ¡PUES INTÉNTALO, SI PUEDES! -le desafió Finlandia, fuera de sí.

Tras una lucha que duró un buen rato, y en la cual la ventaja no pareció inclinarse a favor de nadie, la determinación de Noruega al fin venció sobre el salvajismo del finés.

De un golpe en la cabeza, Finlandia volvía a quedar fuera de combate…

* * *

Minutos después, el noruego contemplaba al finlandés yaciendo sobre la cama.

-Tsk… -mira a lo que has obligado a llegar… -le recriminaba a su inconsciente amigo, que tenía las manos atadas al cabezal superior y los pies al inferior. -Ahhhhh… será mejor que pases la noche ahí…

Y es que Noruega ya no iba a arriesgarse a liberar a Finlandia otra vez... al menos no hasta la mañana siguiente…

-Ahhhhhh… eso ha sido horrible… -musitó, pensando en la traumática experiencia que le había tocado vivir, y por culpa de la persona más inesperada…

-Nunca pensé que _Fin_ pudiese llegar a ponerse tan violento…

El noruego, que ya había puesto algo de orden tras el caos que la cabaña había quedado después del paso del huracán finés, estaba a punto de sentarse en una silla, resignado a pasar la noche sentado en ella, cuando un par de jadeos le hicieron voltear súbitamente.

-Tsk… ni piense que esta vez voy a liberarlo… -masculló, imaginando que Finlandia acababa de despertar y había vuelto a su personalidad normal otra vez.- Ni aunque me suplique toda la noche… -aseguró, dirigiéndose a la cama.

Sin embargo, lo que encontró sobre ella no era precisamente lo que esperaba…

-Ahhh… ahhhh… ahhhh…

El finés, todavía inconsciente, respiraba con dificultad, y soltaba varios gemidos, uno tras otro. De rato en rato, murmuraba cosas inteligibles. En su rostro se concentraba una mezcla entre dolor, furia y odio.

De repente, empezó a sollozar con fuerza, y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta…

-_Ru_… _Ruotsi_… ¡_RUOTSI_…!

Entonces, presa de un repentino frenesí, empezó a retorcerse en la cama, con tal fuerza que, al tener las manos atadas, la herida de su hombro empezó a sangrar…

-_Fi_…¡_FIN_! -exclamó Noruega, alarmado, desatando los nudos al instante, aunque no sin algo de vacilación… -"Tal vez vuelva a ponerse incontrolable en cuanto lo libere… pero va a hacerse mucho daño si no lo hago…"

Sin embargo, Finlandia no reaccionó, ni siquiera ante dolor de su herida abierta.

Más bien, pareció estar perdido en un sueño lejano, tan sumergido en él que había perdido conexión total con el mundo real…

-_Fin_…

El noruego se acercó al finés y le puso una mano en la frente-. _Fin_… estás delirando… -concluyó, tras ver como su amigo sudaba, jadeaba y apretaba los puños con fuerza, como si se hallara atrapado en una terrible pesadilla de la cual no podía escapar…

* * *

**(1)** Estas cinco islas fueron descubiertas y colonizadas por Noruega durante la época vikinga (por lo que pueden ser consideradas como sus hermanas menores… xD hermano en el caso de Islandia…). Sin embargo, tras la Unión de Kalmar, en la cual Dinamarca era la potencia preponderante, las cinco pasaron a ser propiedad de la corona danesa. Dos de ellas (Shetland y Orcadas) fueron entregadas a Escocia en el siglo XV, y siguen formando parte de este país hasta ahora. Islandia se independizó de Dinamarca en 1944. Groenlandia y Feroe son actualmente consideradas como regiones autónomas del Reino de Dinamarca.

**(2) ****Síndrome de abstinencia al alcohol: **Se refiere a los síntomas que se pueden presentar cuando una persona suspende en forma repentina el consumo de alcohol después de haberlo estado bebiendo de manera excesiva todos los días. Los síntomas de abstinencia del alcohol se presentan por lo regular al cabo de 8 horas después del último trago y abarcan: ansiedad o nerviosismo, depresión, fatiga, irritabilidad, sobresaltos o temblores, altibajos en el estado de ánimo, pesadillas y no pensar con claridad. Una forma grave de abstinencia alcohólica llamada _delirium tremens_ puede causar: agitación, fiebre, ver o sentir cosas que no existen (alucinaciones), convulsiones y confusión intensa.

**(3) Simo Häyhä** (1905-2002), apodado por el ejército soviético "Biélaya Smiértch" y por el finés "**Valkoinen Kuolema**" (La Muerte Blanca) fue un soldado finlandés que combatió contra los soviéticos durante la Guerra de Invierno. Mató a 540 soldados enemigos con su fusil _M28 Pystykorva_, y a otros 200 más con su subfusil _Suomi KP/-31 _en un periodo de tres meses, convirtiéndose así en el francotirador que más soldados enemigos ha matado en la historia. Su corta estatura (1,52 m) le resultó de gran ayuda a la hora de pasar inadvertido en el combate. Casi a finales de la guerra, Häyhä fue herido en la cara por una bala explosiva enemiga. Antes de esto, los rusos habían elaborado multitud de planes para acabar con él, incluyendo el envío de francotiradores y ataques de artillería, que no consiguieron ningún resultado. Se presume que el disparo que le hirió fue realizado al azar, y las heridas lo dejaron en estado de coma. Häyhä fue rescatado por sus compañeros y recuperó el conocimiento poco después. Tras la guerra, fue ascendido de cabo a teniente segundo por el mariscal de campo Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim. Ni antes que él ni posteriormente ningún soldado ha obtenido un ascenso en circunstancias tan dramáticas en la historia militar de Finlandia. (Créditos a Wikipedia-Sama xD).

**(4) **Pos… estoy traumada con el Eurovisión, ya lo sé xD pero es que la canción que hizo ganar a Noruega en el 2009 (_Fairytale_) es demasiado genialosa y no me pude resistir xD! Esta fue interpretada por el noruego de origen bielorruso Alexander Rybak (ese hombre tiene una voz increíble *_*), que, por cierto, ha sido el ganador con la puntuación más alta en la historia del festival (387 puntos). También tiene el récord de margen al segundo puesto (169 puntos de diferencia a Islandia).

**(5) **El **Monte Halti **(**Haltitunturi **en finés) es el pico más alto de Finlandia y se encuentra a 1324 msnm (aunque a mí me parece bajo, mi ciudad está a 2700 msnm, y no es en absoluto la más alta de mi país… eso prueba que Fin-san es un país muy plano… en el buen sentido de la palabra xD).

**(6) **La **ocupación de Noruega por la Alemania nazi** empezó el 9 de abril de 1940, cuando tropas del III Reich invadieron Noruega en el marco de la II Guerra Mundial. Oslo fue una de las primeras ciudades en ser ocupada, y el gobierno noruego fue forzado a huir. Los alemanes tomaron posesión de todo el territorio noruego en pocas semanas sin encontrar prácticamente ninguna resistencia. Esta ocupación duró hasta el 8 de mayo de 1945, con la capitulación de las tropas alemanas en Europa. Entre las razones de la invasión estuvieron la posición estratégica de Noruega militar (como posible base naval) y comercialmente (el mineral de hierro extraído de la minas de Suecia, importante suministro para la industria bélica, era exportado fuera de Escandinavia mediante puertos noruegos). La economía noruega se perjudicó gravemente durante la ocupación debido a que perdió sus principales mercados externos, y a las cuotas fijas de productos básicos y cupos de guerra que exigían constantemente los nazis. Todo esto causó un descenso en la calidad de vida de la población noruega, con empobrecimiento general y escasez de comida. Pobre Nor! :( (Créditos a Wikipedia la Sabelotodo xD).

* * *

**Aves de papel:** Pos… como que tu review estuvo bien largo también O.o (eso me hace feliz xD!) Jajajaja… ok, se me pasó la mano con el flash back (más de 22000 palabras, casi la quinta parte del fanfic hasta ahora O.o!), lo admito, pero estuvo divertido… creo... xD! Norge borracho? Voy a tomar eso como un pedido, y tendré en cuenta la idea para un próximo capítulo… xD jajaja… pero no me hago responsable de las consecuencias -los noruegos ebrios son un peligro en potencia para cualquier fanfic (?). Quise incluir a Taiwán y a varios países más, pero me pareció que serían demasiados personajes para un solo flash back… y pos… descarté la idea xD… / Qué si soy malvada? ¡Pues claro que sí… MUAJAJAJAJAJA! xD -ignora eso-. Sí, sé que la Noche de los cuatrocientos años es un tema muy triste (y por eso merece un fanfic en su honor… ya lo haré algúúúún día… xD)… Anko family? Así se llamaba? No sabía… lo puse solo porque se me ocurrió la idea y me pareció graciosa… y porque quería que Nor golpeara a Dan (?)… xD / Hong Kong NO es de piedra? O.o O.o O.o pues no parece… igual que Nor xD esos tíos son unos inexpresivos… pero no tanto como Suecia (?)… xD / Etto… ¿por qué el DenSu y el DenIce te destrozan el kokoro? A mí me parecen bastante aceptables… Yo no entender xD… / Gracias por readoptarme, pero DEBES llamarme hermana mayor(?)! xD xD creo que ya me afectó escribir demasiado sobre Noruega y sus ataques obsesivos jejejeje… Este… gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el testamento, digo!, el capítulo anterior, y por tu review! Ya me paso luego a ver tus trabajos en DA, que están cada vez más geniales *_* (no tuve tiempo estos días t_t) Salu…dejos, niños, diños… (?) xD xD xD

**MxM's Lovers:** Hola, TheAwesomeJul! Jajaja, pues Den siempre es golpeado, y en el noventa por ciento de los casos el responsable Noruega (la amistad entre los dos tíos es media sadomasoquista, ya sabes (?)… xD). / Iba a incluir a Polonia (estoy de acuerdo contigo, ese tipo es un mate de risa) y a otros países más, pero me pareció que serían ya demasiados personajes para un solo flash back, y descarté la idea xD… (igual me quedó largo O.o). Lo siento! / Pues sí, Brasil jugó muy mal durante todos los partidos del mundial, aunque la paliza que le dieron fue demasiada humillación para el pobre (a mí me parece)… pero ya lo superará… algúúúún día xD… Saludos, y gracias por tu review!

**kusajishi-chiru:** Hola, Mane! Pues… te confieso que no sé nada de tragos… y como por ahí leí que el vodka (sobre todo el ruso) es uno de los más fuertes del mundo… pues me lo creí -qué crédula soy (?)- … En todo caso, o esa información no es cierta, o tu family tiene increíble resistencia al alcohol O.o! /Me alegro que te hayas reído, y px… aunque me dijiste que no te preguntara, ¿cómo se llama el libro que viste…? xD (no me golpees, jijiji). Es que me gustan mucho las novelas de crimen y misterio! Ahora mismo estoy leyendo la colección de Sherlock Holmes, hace poco me terminé el séptimo libro (y admito que esa fue una gran distracción… y que por eso no terminé rápido este capítulo… cof cof cof…). Sherlock es genial! (ok, me calmo o empiezo a explayarme sobre la literatura policiaca y todo el rollo…) / Px sí, el país más alcohólico es Moldova O.o (iba a incluirlo en el flash back, pero me dio perecita xD xD xD)… Jajaja, no sabía que Nor-Den-Is era el AnkoFamily, yo solo lo puse en plan de broma xD (sí, yo siempre pongo todo en plan inocente… "-Claro… porque tú eres igual de inocente que yo, ¿verdad…?" -"¿Islandia? ¿Por qué me estás hablando en plan sarcástico? Creí que te había desmemoriado…" -ignora eso xD-) La canción de Suecia, Undo! Es genialosa, yo la tengo en favoritos y la escucho a cada rato :) :)! / Me gusta el shonen (me gusta más la acción y la comedia que el romance, así que los shojos no se me dan mucho), ahora mismo estoy viendo Detective Conan (el condenado anime tiene más de 700 capítulos, y voy apenas por el 200!) Eso de la falta de respeto en los fandoms es un problema muy común (en Naruto era igual, yo estuve siguiendo un tiempo ese anime y créeme que los fans de una pareja se insultaban con los de otra y toda la cosa… O.o O.o) / Gracias por recomendarme esos fanfics, están muy buenos, ahora mismo estoy leyendo Imbranato, y está genial (Spamano corazón xD), sólo que es bien largo, y todavía no lo termino…! / Por cierto, no pude ver la revancha contra Holanda, pero sé que ganó México OwO! Gracias por tu review, y saludos! :)

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz! (se va a un rincón a llorar de la emoción xD). Jijiji, en serio, gracias por el ánimo!

Me demoré en publicar porque mi inspiración, de un momento a otro, se esfumó… no tengo idea de por qué, y tardó algún tiempo en volver… Pero gracias por su paciencia… :)!

Por otro lado… se me ocurrió profundizar en el "lado oscuro de Finlandia" (si se le pude llamar así) debido a que el alcoholismo es uno de los mayores problemas sociales entre los fineses de la vida real, y ha aumentado en gran manera durante los últimos veinte años. El alcohol es la primera causa de muerte entre los hombres, y el segundo entre las mujeres de Finlandia. Según estaba leyendo, ellos ingieren demasiado alcohol de golpe, lo cual está muy relacionado con los suicidios impulsivos y los actos violentos (que, según las estadísticas, son muy elevados en ese país). Por eso advertí al comienzo que Finlandia estaría un poco OoC en este capítulo, ya que se apegaría más al finés estereotipo que al chico lindo y apacible que Himaruya creó (a veces creo que la personalidad de 2pFinland se apega más a la del país en general… pero 1pFinland me cae mejor xD).

Gracias por sus reviews y críticas constructivas!

Hasta la próxima!


	17. Serio como un sueco

Hej! ¡Nuevo capítulo reportándose…! Los personajes principales en esta ocasión serán Dan y Sve. ¡Lean y comenten! :)

Advertencia: Más disparates que de costumbre y un Suecia medio pasado de copas… O.o

* * *

-¡Quiero alcoho~l! -gimoteaba lastimeramente Dinamarca cada cinco segundos al oído de Suecia, a tal punto que este último sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento por el estrés.

-"No le prestes atención… no le prestes atención… no le prestes atención…" -se repetía el pobre, mientras se masajeaba las sienes y trataba de ignorar al mayor.

Y es que media hora ya había transcurrido desde que ambos se pelaron por última vez. Ahora, habían vuelto a hacer las paces y el "contrato de concordia", cuya violación implicaba graves consecuencias, estaba en pie nuevamente.

Sin embargo…

-¡Quiero alcoho~l! ¡Quiero alcoho~l! ¡Quiero alcoho~l! ¡Quiero alcoho~l!

Sin embargo, la paciencia del sueco tenía un límite… y la exasperante voz chillona del danés amenazaba seriamente con rebasarla...

-¡_Danmit_! ¡Cierra la boca, maldito #$%$#%! -estalló Suecia de repente, sin poder contenerse más.

Dinamarca se calló de golpe, y puso cara de perrito regañado.

-¡Lo siento _Sve_! ¡Tienes derecho a reaccionar así, porque te estoy exasperando más de lo normal! ¡Pero trata de entenderme~! ¡Hace mucho frío, y no hay disponible ni una gota de licor para sobrellevarlo~! -lloriqueó, como alma en pena.

-¿Quieres sobrellevar el frío? Pues mantente cerca de la fogata… -le aconsejó el sueco.

-¡Estoy cerca de la fogata! ¡Si me acerco más, voy a quemarme! -afirmó, victimizándose un poco-. ¡Pero no me refiero a eso! ¡Lo que yo necesito es "combustible", ¿entiendes?!

-¿Combustible? -preguntó Suecia, alzando una ceja.

-¡Sí~! ¡Combustible! ¡En otras palabras, calorías! Si tuviésemos a la mano un par de provisiones, como pan o chocolate, tal vez el alcohol no haría tanta falta… ¡PERO NO LAS TENEMOS! ¡NO TENEMOS NADA! ¡Y EN ESTAS CONDICIONES… ALCOHOL… AUNQUE FUESE UN PEQUEÑO TRAGO… PODRÍA AYUDARNOS A SOBRELLEVAR LA LARGA NOCHE QUE NOS QUEDA POR DELANTE… BUA~H…!

El sueco se quedó pensativo, a tal punto que pareció ignorar el llanto desconsolado del danés a su costado. Tal vez este último era un tonto dipsómano, pero lo que había dicho no era del todo falso. Ambos no habían comido nada desde la mañana, y aunque trataran de negarlo, el hambre y la falta de energía ya empezaban a causarles estragos a ambos.

Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que el alcohol podría haberles sido muy útil en ese caso. Y no es que Suecia fuese algo así como un alcohólico empedernido. Todo lo contrario. Él, a diferencia de Finlandia y Dinamarca, era alguien de hábitos muy ordenados. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que al menos un pequeño trago de alguna bebida fuerte les habría brindado el calor y las fuerzas necesarias en medio de aquellas circunstancias difíciles…

-Olvida eso… Deja de pensar en lo bueno que sería si "hubiese" algo de alcohol… porque sencillamente no hay -se reprochó a sí mismo de repente, mientras sacudía la cabeza-. Tienes que concentrarte en lo que sí hay… y tratar de ser un poco más realista…

El sueco estaba ensimismado en su plática auto motivacional, cuando el danés lo interrumpió de pronto con un fuerte y sorpresivo abrazo.

-¡SVERIGE…! ¡BUA~H! ¡BUA~H! ¡BUA~H! -empezó a lloriquear sobre el pecho del otro, con toda la confianza del mundo.

Claro que a Suecia la idea no le hizo mucha gracia…

-¡Apártate de mí! -le exigió, bastante incómodo. Y es que el contacto físico demasiado estrecho con quién fuera le resultaba terriblemente molesto, como a cualquier nórdico. Y más si se trataba de Dinamarca.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero~! -seguía berrando este último, como niño en el regazo de su madre, sin hacer caso ni a los regaños del sueco ni a sus intentos (algo bruscos, por ratos) de separarlo de él.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, el danés detuvo de golpe sus gimoteos, y esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada, como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

-¡AJÁ! -exclamó, como clavar sus ojos en los de Suecia.

Este último, confundido ante el repentino cambio en la actitud de Dinamarca, solo se limitó a alzar una ceja y a preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba.

-¡Qué acabo de hallar la solución a nuestros problemas! -respondió el danés jubiloso, mientras dirigía sus dedos hacia los botones del abrigo del sueco y los desabotonaba con rapidez, quizás hasta con algo de ansia.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –fue la lógica pregunta que hizo Suecia, mientras todos los colores se le subían al rostro, y su expresión tomaba una mezcla entre turbada y pasmada.

Sin embargo, si alguna duda le asaltó la cabeza, esta se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Dinamarca sacar, victorioso, la botella de vodka que él le había confiscado a Finlandia dos noches atrás, del interior de su abrigo.

-"Ah… era eso…" -suspiró, aliviado.

-¡LO SABÍA! ¡ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TENÍAS GUARDADA UNA BOTELLA DE LICOR EN CUANTO TE ABRACÉ! -chilló el danés, con una enorme sonrisa surcándole el rostro. -¡ESTA ES NUESTRA SALVACIÓN~!

A los dos nórdicos se les iluminó el rostro al contemplar el envase de vidrio, que contenía la flamante bebida etílica, tan esencial en aquel momento, frente a ellos. Por poco y la botella empieza a emitir rayos, como si contuviese la ambrosía de los dioses…

Sin embargo, el júbilo inicial les duró poco. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que, aunque se tomaran solo un trago cada uno, no habría suficiente para los dos…

Quizás hasta maldijeron para sus adentro al pobre finés, dónde quiera que estuviese, por haber dejado tan poco contenido en la botella. Y eso que había sido Dinamarca el que se había bebido la mayor parte de ella dos días antes…

El sueco estiró inmediatamente su mano hacia la bebida, dispuesto a recuperarla…

Sin embargo, el danés no estaba dispuesto a rendirse así de fácil…

Ambos escandinavos se miraron fijamente, por un breve instante, con aquella mirada de rivalidad que se habían lanzado tantas veces a través de su historia, y por razones tan diversas…

Que por quién se quedaba con la mejor parte del botín vikingo, que por quién tenía el drakar más bonito de todos, que por quién se "casaba" con Noruega y quién con Finlandia, que por quién se quedaba con Escania, que por quién ganaba la reputación de ser el nórdico más rudo de todos, que por quién tomaba posesión del Mar Báltico…

En fin, ambos habían luchado por razones sumamente variadas, algunas más significativas que otras… pero nunca por una de importancia tan "crucial" como por la cual estaban a punto de enfrentarse ahora…

Los dos empezaron a forcejear por la botella de vidrio, pero ninguno cedió ni un milímetro.

-Mph… solo hay una manera de solucionar esto… -espetó Suecia, desafiante.

-Estoy de acuerdo… -masculló Dinamarca, con aspereza.

En menos de un minuto, ambos nórdicos mayores habían olvidado "pacto de paz" y todo, y luchaban acaloradamente en medio de la cueva, con empujones, patadas, insultos y demás, por la posesión de lo último que quedaba en la inocente botella de vodka, que se había convertido sin querer en la nueva "manzana de la discordia" entre los dos.

-Suelta la botella de vodka -exigió el sueco-. ¡Es mía!

-¡No es tuya! ¡Es de _Finland_! -replicó el danés.

-Pero él me la dio a mí para que la custodiara. ¡Por lo tanto, me pertenece en este momento! -argumentó Suecia-. ¡Además, tú tienes como dos docenas de latas de cerveza al interior de tu abrigo! -le recriminó a Dinamarca.

-¡Ya no tengo nada! ¡Me las acabé todas anoche! -lloriqueó este último.

-Maldito alcohólico… -le reprochó el sueco-. No es mi problema si te acabaste todas tus "provisiones" en menos de dos días. ¡Así que devuélveme mi botella de vodka!

-¡Que no es tuya! -rabió el danés, mientras intentaba picarle los ojos a su rival, sin éxito. -¡AU~CH! -chilló de repente, adolorido, siendo forzado a soltar la bebida y frotándose con fuerza la mano. Entonces, maldijo al sueco con todas sus fuerzas. -¡SALVAJE~! -le recriminó, mientras le mostraba las marcas de mordedura que le había dejado. -¡Te van a sacar tarjeta roja! ¡Y te van a suspender nueve partidos!

-Esto no es fútbol. Y yo no soy Suárez… -respondió Suecia, mientras destapaba victorioso su trofeo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-¡NO~! -exclamó Dinamarca, olvidando el dolor de su mano y abalanzándose impulsivamente sobre su contrincante-. ¡No voy a permitir que me derrotes así de fáci~l! ¡Ni que te acabes el vodka que queda tu solo~!

El sueco, desequilibrado por el peso del cuerpo del danés, se tambaleó y finalmente se desplomó al suelo, tomándose de golpe el contenido entero de la botella en el proceso.

-¡NO~! -chilló Dinamarca, derrotado, al ver como su "última" esperanza desaparecía para siempre tras la garganta de Suecia. Sin embargo, dos latas de cerveza cayeron repentinamente de su abrigo cuando él también, arrastrado por Suecia, chocó contra el piso.

-¿Eh? -alzó una ceja el danés, contemplando algo incrédulo ambos tarros, con la palabra danesa "_øl_" impresa en la etiqueta, rodando por la superficie de la cueva. -¡Estoy salvado! -vociferó, poniéndose de pie de un salto y corriendo a recogerlas, más jubiloso que nunca. -¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida! -exclamó, al comprobar que ambas latas estaban intactas, y llenas de la bebida hecha a base de cebada. Sin perder ni un minuto, abrió una de ellas y bebió su contenido de golpe. -Ahhhhhhhh… y yo que creí que me las había tomado todas ayer… -suspiró, agradeciendo por primera vez en su vida el haberse equivocado. -¡Jajajaja! ¡Tenías razón, Sve! ¡No necesito de tu tonta botella de vodka! ¡Porque ahora tengo esta pequeña para mí solo! -provocó al sueco, girándose hacia él y mostrándole la lata de cerveza que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, este último ni siquiera parpadeó. Es más, no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar en el cual había caído minutos atrás.

-Este… ¿_Sve_? -le preguntó algo preocupado, mientras le picaba uno de los cachetes con insistencia. Ninguna reacción. Entonces, le sacó la lengua, como niño malcriado. Tampoco. Como último recurso, empezó a burlarse del color azul de su bandera, de los leones que aparecían en su escudo, de su "peculiar" acento, de los muebles de Ikea, y hasta de Finlandia…

Nada.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SVE! ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? -chilló Dinamarca, escandalizado, mientras samaqueaba a Suecia de un lado para el otro y lo cacheteaba con desesperación. -Sé que eres inexpresivo… ¡PERO NO TANTO! ¡REACIONA, REACIONA, REACIONA, REACIONA~!

-Jijijiji…

El danés paró de golpe, y puso cara de incredulidad absoluta.

-"He… ¿he escuchado a _Sve_ reír…?" -se preguntó, mientras se sacudía el oído derecho. "¡Na~h! ¡Apuesto a que solo ha sido mi imaginación…"

-Jijijijijijijiji…

-¡GYA~H! -chilló Dinamarca, pasmado. Definitivamente, esta vez lo había oído reír con claridad-. ¡Apuesto a que todo es culpa de la cerveza! ¡Seguro que esta porquería estaba vencida, y por eso me está haciendo delirar! -lloriqueó, mientras pateaba lejos la lata vacía de la bebida alcohólica que acababa de consumir.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No me habían sentido… tan feliz… en décadas… hic…! -se levantó de golpe el sueco, sobresaltando al danés.

-¡GYA~H! ¡SVE! ¿Q…qué rayos te pasa? -preguntó este último, con una mezcla entre aterrado y sorprendido.

-¡Qué la vida es genia~~l! -exclamó Suecia, esbozando una enorme sonrisa que perturbó en gran manera a Dinamarca, y emanando un aura de mariposas y arco iris.

-¡GYAHHHHHH! ¡_SVE_! ¡YA BASTA! ¡ME ASUSTAS! -chilló el danés, pensando que la sonrisa de psicópata demente que tenía sueco era peor que su mirada. -¡Empiezo a pensar que si no te ríes casi nunca, es porque las Naciones Unidas te lo han prohibido por el bien de la humanidad! -aseguró, mientras le daba la espalda a su ebrio colega y trataba de alejarse a grandes pasos de él.

Sin embargo, este último no se lo permitió, sino que lo aferró con fuerza por la cintura.

-¡Ahhh…! ¡_Dan_…! ¡No seas así…! ¡Ya sé que tú y yo siempre nos hemos llevado como perros y gatos, hic… -yo soy el perro… y tú eres el gato… JAJAJAJA…- pero haz un esfuerzo y olvida eso por ahora… ya que yo me encuentro inusualmente de excelente humor, _danmit_…! -arrastró las palabras, tras lo cual estalló en una carcajada histérica.

-"¡Maldición! ¡Había olvidado lo raro que se pone cuando está borracho!" -se lamentó Dinamarca para sus adentros, mientras pataleaba con fuerza en un intento por zafarse del aprisionamiento que le habían impuesto los brazos de Suecia. -"¡Y lo peor es que se embriaga al instante! ¡Su resistencia al alcohol es peor que la de Inglaterra…! Y más hoy, teniendo en cuenta que no ha comido nada desde ayer… y que el trago de vodka que ingirió de golpe se le ha ido directo a la sangre…" -¡Gfdsffsdfsd! ¡_Sve_! ¡Deja de apretarme con tanta fuerza… _idioter_…! ¡Me quedo… sin aire…!

-¡Lo siento, _Dan_…! ¡Es que es la manera de demostrar… todo el cariño que siento por ti, ¿entiendes…?!

-Claro… o sea… el cariño hacia tu peor enemigo… ¿verdad…? -le recriminó el danés, que ya empezaba a ponerse morado y a toser.

-Algo así… ¡JAJAJAJA…! -volvió a estallar el sueco, tras lo cual soltó a Dinamarca, que cayó de rodillas al piso, respirando con dificultad.

-¡_Danmit_, _Sverige_! ¡Contrólate un poco! ¡Casi haces que me asfixie, estúpido! -rabió el danés, en cuanto se hubo recuperado. Sin embargo, al ponerse de pie, casi le da algo al ver al eternamente inexpresivo Suecia tarareando una canción que le pareció haber escuchado alguna vez en un bar, y sacándose la ropa al estilo striptease, con una marcado movimiento de cadera.

-Nananana-na-na-na-na… na-na-na-na…

-¡_Idioter_! ¡Estamos en invierno, cerca al círculo polar ártico! ¡Vas a resfriarte! -le regañó, preocupado (cosa rara), antes de ser cubierto completamente por alguna prenda sueca, muy probablemente la camisa. ¡_Sverige_~! -vociferó, mientras se la quitaba de encima con gran molestia. Sin embargo, Suecia ya había detenido su baile sensual, y ahora, con solo el pantalón puesto, danzaba en torno a la fogata, canturreando una canción que le pareció, si la memoria no le fallaba, databa de la época vikinga.

El danés, tras superar su incredulidad inicial, estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Hay… como quisiera tener mi celular a la mano…! -exclamó, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, y maldiciendo el momento en que perdió su teléfono móvil con cámara incluida.

-¡Oye, _Dan_…! ¡No te quedes ahí parado… mirándome como _idioter_…! ¡Ven… y acompáñame a bailar esto…! -le invitó el sueco, arrastrando a duras penas las palabras-. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos…!

Dinamarca dudó dos segundos. Su sentido común le decía que debía ordenarle a Suecia que se volviese a vestir, so peligro de pescar una fuerte gripe, y que detuviese ya aquella ridiculez que lo hacía verse tan patético de tantas maneras diferentes… Eso hubiese sido, muy probablemente, lo que habría hecho Noruega de haber estado en su lugar…

Sin embargo, ¿cuándo un danés se ha dejado guiar por el sentido común? Además, no era como si él hubiese sido la madre del sueco, obligado a reñirlo por todo, ¿verdad…?

-¡SÍ~! -aceptó casi de inmediato, pensando que con un Suecia tan ebrio y desinhibido tendría diversión asegurada. Y que, de paso, podría profundizar en un matiz del otro que casi nadie conocía…

Y es que, a diferencia de Dinamarca, que no necesitaba embriagarse para sacar a relucir su faceta extrovertida, ya que era tan natural en él, el sueco _solo_ dejaba ver su lado alocado cuando estaba bebido… cosa que era realmente difícil de ver, sobre todo en vista de lo rigurosamente abstemio que se había vuelto en las últimas décadas…

En menos de un minuto, risas, gritos eufóricos, y cantos ininteligibles habían llenado el lugar.

* * *

Al interior de la cueva, cantaban desentonados los dos nórdicos, abrazados como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida…

_-Racing all around the seven seas… _

_Chasing, chasing France and making robberies… _

_-Causing panic everywhere they go…_

_Party-hardy with Thor… -le siguió Suecia. _

_-Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing… _

_Drinking, drinking, till the drakkar is sinking… _

_-Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing… _

_Come, let us sing the viking-song… _

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh… era tan grandioso cuando éramos vikingos… ¡hic! -suspiró Suecia, nostálgico, en cuanto hubieron terminado de cantar.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Todos nos tenían terror! ¡Y podíamos patearle el trasero tranquilamente a _Frankrig_, a _England_, a _Holland_, y varios países más!

-Sí… y no te olvides del _idioter_ de _Ryssland_… jejejeje… -añadió el sueco, pensando en lo buenos que habían sido aquellos tiempos. Entonces, ambos nórdicos se rieron con ganas.

-Jijiji… y pensar que el peor de los tres era _Nor_…

-Estoy de acuerdo… ¡hic! Ese noruego era un salvaje despiadado… ¡hic! Y lo peor de todo es… ¡que nadie en la actualidad lo quiere creer, _danmit_!

-Pues… eso es porque ahora el _norska_ parece muy tranquilo… ¡Pero solo _parece_! ¡En el fondo, todavía es un malvado agresivo! ¡Y todos los moretones que tengo en mi cuerpo lo prueban! -gimoteó Dinamarca, dramático, como remangarse la manga y mostrar varios cardenales que tenía a lo largo su antebrazo. -¡Esto es violencia doméstica! -lloriqueó.

-Oye… ¿esos moretones no te los hiciste la semana pasada… cuando fuimos los cinco a un bar… y tú te caíste por las escaleras del baño de lo borracho que estabas…? -preguntó Suecia, arqueando una ceja.

-¡AJAJAJÁ…! ¡Pensé que estabas demasiado ebrio como para recordarlo! -rió nerviosamente el danés, al sentirse descubierto, como ocultar su brazo tras de su espalda-. ¡De todas maneras, _Nor_ es muy malo conmigo! A veces hasta creo que me odia… -suspiró, tras lo cual agachó la cabeza, algo deprimido. -Sí que me odia… siempre me ha odiado… anoche me quedó más que claro… -sollozó, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. -Me di cuenta de que solo estaba buscando una excusa… para alejarse de mí… y ayer fue su día de suerte… -susurró, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

El sueco, sintiéndose algo culpable por la pelea entre Dinamarca y Noruega, de la cual él había sido indirectamente responsable, se aclaró la garganta y decidió hacer algo inimaginable en su estado normal: consolar a su mayor rival.

-¡Comparto tu dolor… _bror_… hic…! -exclamó, poniéndole un brazo al otro en la espalda-. Pero yo no creo que _Nor_ te odie… ¡hic…! Es solo que le caes un poco pesado a veces… ¿entiendes…? ¡hic…!

-¿Pesado? -replicó el danés, arqueando una ceja, confundido-. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo siempre me he esforzado por ser un amigo alegre y jovial! Pero _Nor _no aprecia mis cualidades…

-Dan, _Da_~_n_… el problema no es tu personalidad divertida… ¡hic…! El problema… es que a veces te excedes… ¡hic!

-¿Excederme? ¿De qué manera?

-Cuando te pones tan bromista y tan molesto… que no tomas en serio lo que Nor te dice… ¡hic…! -respondió Suecia, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿E~h? ¿De verdad yo me porto así a veces? -preguntó Dinamarca sorprendido.

-Sí~ Y… si quieres un pequeño consejo… creo que deberías esforzarte por actuar con más seriedad de vez en cuando…

-¿Serio? ¿Yo? -replicó el danés, como si fuera la idea más descabellada del mundo. - Tsk… mejor pídeme que actúe igual que tú… igual que tú cuando estás sobrio… -aclaró, al notar la desinhibida expresión que traía el sueco en aquel momento. -¡Esa idea es ridícula! ¡Y no me gusta para nada~! -gimoteó, aterrado al solo imaginarse comportándose así de frío y formal que el otro.

-Pues si quieres recuperar tu amistad con _Nor_… vas a tener que intentarlo…

-¡Pero Sve~! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tú y yo somos tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, como el frío y el calor, como _Prussia_ y _Tyskland_ (Alemania), como _USA_ y _Canada_, como…!

¡Oh vamos… no seas dramático…! ¡La cosa… no puede ser tan complicada… hic! ¡Si quieres… te doy lecciones gratuitas… de "cómo ser tan serio como un sueco en un par de pasos…" para que veas… que no te guardo rencor por todas las rencillas que hemos tenido hasta ahora…! -propuso Suecia de buen humor.

-¿Eh? ¿Le…lecciones…? ¿Para mí? -preguntó Dinamarca, sorprendido ante la oferta.

-¡Sí~! -respondió el sueco con una enorme sonrisa.

El danés se debatió internamente por un par de segundos.

-"Ser serio… ser serio… ¡ser serio…! -lloriqueó para sus adentros, mientras se mordía compulsivamente las uñas, nervioso, como si aquella fuera la cosa más aterradora del mundo-. No me agrada para nada la idea… pero… pero voy a intentarlo por Nor… Al fin y al cabo, uno debe estar dispuesto a cambiar por las personas que aprecia…"

-¡Y bien _Dan_… ¿qué has decidido…?! ¡Recuerda que es oferta limitada… hic! Al menos mientras esté ebrio… ¡hic!

-¡Acepto! -exclamó casi de inmediato el danés-. Por _Nor_… haré el sacrificio… -aseguró con determinación.

-¡Bie~n! -le felicitó Suecia-. Entonces… ahora mismo… comienza tu entrenamiento…

Ambos nórdicos se colocaron frente a frente, con la fogata al centro, las piernas recogidas al estilo oriental y una cinta que quién sabe de dónde habían sacado atada a la cabeza.

-¿Estás… listo…? -preguntó el sueco, muy formalmente.

Dinamarca tragó saliva, y se limpió con un pañuelo el sudor que le corría por la frente.

-¡Estoy listo, Miyagi… este… _Sensei_… este… Maestro Yoda… este… _Sve_! -respondió al fin, resuelto.

-Bien… entonces… enseñarte los caminos y los secretos más ocultos… de la personalidad sueca… voy a… Dan-san… ¡hic!

-Jejeje… "Quizás todas esas películas y series que Japón nos prestó el mes pasado ya empiezan a afectarnos… Y también esa trilogía de ciencia ficción que _USA_ insistió en que viésemos…" -rió el danés para sus adentros, mientras una gota de sudor le rodaba por la frente.

* * *

-Escucha… Dan… lo primero que debes saber… es que los suecos tenemos… emociones como la gente común y corriente…

-¡¿Es en serio?! -inquirió Dinamarca, incrédulo ante semejante revelación.

-Sí…

-¡E~hhhh! -exclamó el danés, más sorprendido que nunca-. ¡Pues no parece!

-No parece… porque hemos aprendido… a controlarlas… ¡hic!

-O más bien a reprimirlas -murmuró Dinamarca por lo bajo.

-Jejeje… ¿qué dijiste… _Dan_…? -preguntó Suecia, algo ofendido.

-¡Nada! ¡Prosiga, maestro! -solicitó el danés, con una risita nerviosa.

-Bien. El control de las emociones… es lo primero que deberás aprender…

-¡Pero _Sve_… digo, _Sensei_! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Sobre todo para un danés extrovertido, como yo!

-Nada es imposible… en esta vida… ¡hic! -rezó el sueco, como maestro sabio. -Con esfuerzo y persistencia… lo conseguirás, Dan-san…

-¿Usted lo cree, _Sensei_? -preguntó Dinamarca, con los ojos brillándole esperanzados.

-Claro que sí… aprendiz… claro que sí…

-¡Gracias por confiar en mí, _Sensei_! -exclamó el danés, conmovido, como limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No es nada, aprendiz… Ahora, voy a compartir contigo un infalible secreto… usado desde tiempos ancestrales… por los suecos… para conseguir ponerse serios… en cualquier momento y circunstancia…

Tras mirar desconfiado hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que "nadie" los estuviese escuchando, Suecia se acercó a Dinamarca, y le susurró un par de palabras al oído.

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¿Entonces solo debo…?

-Sí… eso es lo único que debes hacer…

-Suena sencillo… al menos más de lo que yo esperaba… -comentó el danés, sorprendido.

-Lo es… -afirmó el sueco, mientras se ponía de pie-. Ahora… una situación común… en la cual mantener la seriedad generalmente te cueste… escenificar vamos a… y tú… aplicar la técnica que acabas de aprender para controlarte… deberás de… -anunció Suecia, mientras se sentaba junto a Dinamarca

-"¿Por qué rayos tiene que hablar así? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dice!" -se lamentó el danés. "_Sve_ sí que se está tomando demasiado en serio su papel y…" ¡GYAHHHHHHHHH! -chilló al notar que el sueco se hallaba a un centímetro de él, mirándolo con ojos inquisitivos.

-¡_Dan_! ¡Estás desconcentrándote… y así el entrenamiento no va a funcionar… _danmit_…! -le regañó.

-¿Desconcentrándome? ¿Yo? -se hizo el desentendido el otro, mientras esbozaba una risita nerviosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora, más compromiso, o te obligo a hacer cien lagartijas en menos de un minuto, _danmit_!

-¡Ay! ¡Como usted ordene,_ sensei_! -lloriqueó Dinamarca, intimidado.

-Bien… La situación es la siguiente… estamos en una de esas ridículas reuniones encabezadas por el _idioter_ de _USA_… en las que al final solo desperdiciamos dos horas de nuestro valioso tiempo y no sacamos absolutamente nada en claro... ¡_danmit_! -se quejó Suecia de mal humor. De repente estalló en carcajadas sonoras-. Ahhhhhh… decir eso ha sido liberador… ¡JAJAJAJA~! Debería exteriorizar lo que pienso y siento con más frecuencia… danmit…

-¡Ah, _Sve_! ¡Claro que deberías! -exclamó jubiloso el danés-. ¡Yo lo hago siempre, y…!

-¡Tú… te pasas de la raya… y por eso tus consejos no son acertados… _danmit_! -le reprochó el sueco, malhumorado. El danés solo atinó a guardar silencio y a poner cara de cachorrito regañado. -Ahora, no nos salgamos del tema… _danmit_…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si tú eres el que se salió del tema en primer lugar y…!

-¡SILENCIO! ¡No… contradigas a tu _sensei_, _danmit_…! Ahora, sigamos con la cuestión… Estamos en una aburrida conferencia mundial… y _Norge_ -que, en este caso, vamos a suponer, soy yo- está sentado a tu lado… Tú te mueres por jo…molestarlo… pero entonces aplicas _la_ técnica y logras controlar tus impulsos… ¡¿ESTÁS LISTO?!

-¡SÍ, MAESTRO!

-Bien… ¡tres, dos, uno…! ¡EMPECEMOS!

Suecia puso su habitual cara inexpresiva y se cruzó de brazos. Entonces, sacó dos pinzas de chica para el cabello y se las colocó, intersectándolos de tal manera que aparentasen la cruz escandinava que Noruega usualmente traía puesta. Luego, se enroscó un mechón de pelo en el dedo e improvisó un rizo que se suponía debía simular "los fiordos".

-Me llamo _Norge_, soy bastante bajo para ser noruego, me gusta vestir de marinerito, tengo amigos imaginarios, mi hermano menor no me quiere y ando de amargado antisocial resentido con la sociedad porque alguien me obligó a reprimir mi lado vikingo… -se "presentó", tratando de imitar al máximo posible el tono de voz neutro de Noruega. Sin embargo, tras dos segundos de seriedad, no pudo controlarse más y estalló en sonoras carcajadas. -¡JAJAJAJAJAJA…! ¡'Me obligaron… a reprimir mi lado vikingo…'! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ahhhhhhh…! ¡Soy un genio, _danmit_…!

Dinamarca se puso rojo de la rabia y estuvo a punto de golpear al sueco por haber ofendido y hecho una mala parodia de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, al final, tampoco pudo contenerse y, admitiendo que el otro tenía algo de razón, empezó a reír junto a él.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡'Tengo amigos imaginarios…'! ¡jajajajajaja…! ¡Esa parte estuvo genial…! ¡Por cierto, _Sve_… ¿a qué chica le quitaste las pinzas de cabello con estrellas y brillantinas? -preguntó, limpiándose una lágrima de los ojos.

-Ahhhhhhhh… ¡Pues creo que a _Finland_…! -responde Suecia, tras lo cual ambos se ríen todavía más fuerte-. _Danmit_… ¡el pobre las ha de estar buscando como histérico…!

-¡Sí, y a puesto que, al no encontrarlas, le dio un ataque de nervios… con llanto incluido…!

Los dos nórdicos ríen a pierna suelta, y siguen despotricando contras sus "ex" amigos, hasta que el sueco se pone serio de súbito y, le da un golpe al danés para que se calme.

-¡Ya… basta…! ¡Este… es un adiestramiento para aprender a ser formal… no un circo… _danmit_…! -le reprocha.

-¡Pe…pe…pero _Sve_…! ¡Tú empezaste y…!

-¡Silencio! Ahora… continuemos con el entrenamiento… Yo soy _Nor_… y tú debes esforzarte por no acabar con mi paciencia y terminar con un ojo morado, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí, _Sensei_!

-Bien… Empecemos…

Dinamarca hace todo lo posible con controlarse. Sin embargo, al cabo de cinco minutos…

-¡_Danmit_! ¿Porque me picaste el ombligo, _idioter_? -le recrimina el sueco, adolorido.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no pude aguantarme y…! -la excusa del danés es interrumpida ya que, al levantar la mirada, ve un puño dirigiéndose hacia él... o, mejor dicho, hacia su ojo…

Luego, un alarido llena la cueva.

-¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…! ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Maldito _Svensk_! ¡Eso lo hiciste a propósito…! -rabia Dinamarca, que se ha abalanzado sobre Suecia y lo samaquea con violencia de un lado al otro.

-¡Cof, cof, cof! ¡_Dan_… te aseguro que… ese golpe era absolutamente necesario…! -se excusa el sueco, mientras hace un esfuerzo por no ahogarse.

-¿Necesario? ¡Necesario! ¡Dime por qué rayos era necesario! -exigió saber el danés, furioso.

-Porque… tenía que parecerme lo máximo posible a _Nor_… ¡y _Nor_ siempre te golpea…! ¡Además… era una estrategia de entrenamiento… -responde Suecia, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa falsa.

-¡No me vengas con eso, que no te creo, danmit!

-Pero… _Dan_… ¡es… verdad… cof… cof… cof…! ¡Los maestros profesionales lo llamamos… estímulo…!

-¿Cómo que estímulo? ¿Te parece que un puñetazo en el ojo me estimula, _idioter_?

-¡Claro… que sí…! ¡Si haces bien el ejercicio, sales ileso… pero si no… recibes un golpe… ¿entiendes…?! -argumentó el sueco.

-¡Pues entonces, yo no quiero esa clase de estímulo, _danmit_! -protestó Dinamarca.

-Okey… okey… voy a eliminar el "estímulo…" ¡Pero ya suéltame…! ¡Esta no es manera de tratar a tu maestro… maldición…!

Tras un pequeño forcejeo más, el danés al fin libera a su maltrecho "_sensei_".

-Cof…cof…cof… Tsk… estos alumnos de hoy… ¡son unos irrespetuosos… _danmit_!-murmura este último entre dientes, mientras se soba el cuello, adolorido. Sin embargo, se ríe por lo bajo al ver como Dinamarca se masajea el ojo hinchado y suelta alguna que otra maldición. -¡Suficiente! ¡Ya fue suficiente interrupción por hoy! -vocifera, haciéndose el estricto, pero divirtiéndose interiormente como nunca. -Lamento decirte esto, aprendiz… pero acabas de fracasar…

-No… ¿en serio? ¡Si no me lo decías, no me enteraba! -chilló el danés sarcásticamente, mientras señalaba su ojo morado.

-No me sorprende… al fin y al cabo… siempre fuiste un poco lento… -comentó Suecia, ignorando la cara de ofendido que puso Dinamarca tras oírlo-. ¡Pero… ya basta de conversación…! ¡Estamos… en medio de un entrenamiento…!

-¡Un entrenamiento que no funciona! -protestó el danés, de mal humor, tras lo cual se desató la cinta que traía en la frente y la arrojó al suelo con violencia.

-¡No funciona… porque no pones de tu parte… _danmit_…! ¡De seguro que ni siquiera aplicaste la técnica… que te sugerí…! -le recrimina el sueco.

-Bu…bueno… la verdad es que no… ¡porque no sabía cómo rayos hacerlo! ¡Me dijiste que pensara en "algo" que le angustiara a un país normal, pero no se me ocurre nada, _danmit_! -gimoteó Dinamarca.

-¡Rayos… Dan…! ¡Te dije… que era un secreto…! ¡No tenías… que publicarlo a los cuatro vientos…! -le reclamó Suecia, molesto.

-¡Ya olvídalo! Además, ¿quién rayos va a escucharme aquí? ¿Las rocas, acaso? -preguntó el danés, con sarcasmo.

-Bu… bueno… en eso tienes razón… ¡Pero deberías haberme dicho tu problema antes, _dum_! -le reprochó Suecia-. Si a ti no se te ocurre nada… yo tengo como mil ideas que funcionarán de maravilla…

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues lo hubieses dicho antes! -le recriminó Dinamarca.

-Es que por un momento creí que tenías una imaginación más amplia… ¡obviamente por culpa del alcohol… JAJAJAJA… qué tonto… fui… -empezó a carcajearse el sueco, ignorando olímpicamente la cara de molestia del danés, que había captado su indirecta-. Bueno, bueno… aquí… te va una: cuando sientas ganas de molestar a Nor o decirle algo estúpido… vas a pensar que… ¡que _USA_ acaba de declararte la guerra, y que está por aventarte todos sus misiles nucleares y su comida chatarra encima… hic!

El danés se pone pálido por un instante. Suecia sonríe.

-"Jejejeje… ya sabía que resultaría… ¡No hay nación sobre la tierra a la cual siquiera pensar en algo como eso no le ponga la piel de gallina y…!"

-¡El _idioter_ de _USA_ me declaró la guerra! ¡El _idioter_ de _USA_ al fin me declaró la guerra! -chilló Dinamarca, jubiloso-. ¡Es genial…! ¡Es tan genia~l! ¡Al fin podré demostrarle a ese tonto engreído que yo soy un tonto engreído todavía más genial que él! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!

Ante tales palabras, el sueco puso cara de incredulidad absoluta.

-"_Danmit_… creo que olvidé con quién estoy tratando…" -se lamentó entonces. -¡Rayos… ya deja de actuar de manera tan subnormal…!

-¿Subnormal? ¿Por qué? -preguntó el danés, confundido.

-¡Porque cualquier país… se espantaría de solo pensar en eso… _danmit_! ¡Nadie se pone a bailar de la emoción! -le responde Suecia, exasperado.

-¿Espantarse? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque _USA_… es asquerosamente fuerte… y nadie quiere tenerlo como rival, _danmit_…! ¡Hasta un sujeto ebrio como yo… puede darse cuenta de eso… hic!

-¿Fuerte? ¡Por favor! ¡No más fuerte que yo! ¡Yo lo hago picadillo en menos de dos segundos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -empezó a reír Dinamarca, más fanfarrón que nunca.

-_Idioter_… -solo atinó a decir el sueco-. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Obviamente la idea anterior no funcionó… pero aquí va otra… Cuando quieras ponerte serio… piensa que… ¡Te acaban de expulsar del Consejo Nórdico…! Aunque ya me gustaría que eso fuera verdad… -suspira entonces.

-¿Eh? ¿Me acaban de expulsar del Consejo Nórdico…? -pregunta el danés, aterrado.

-Sí~

-O…oye… ¿eso significa que ya no participaré más en ninguna de las aburridas reuniones que generalmente tú presides?

-Sí~ Oye… un segundo… ¡no son aburridas y…!

-Claro que lo son… ¡Y por eso me siento feliz al haberme liberado de ellas! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -exclamó Dinamarca, dando saltos de alegría por toda la cueva-. ¡No más discusiones sobre desarrollo sostenible~! ¡Ni sobre calentamiento globa~l! ¡Ni sobre los muebles de _Ikea_~!

-Maldi…ción… -rabió Suecia, que ya empezaba a exasperarse. -¡YA BASTA~! -ordenó entonces, molesto, haciendo que el danés se detuviese de golpe.

-¡Rayos, _Sve_! ¡Has arruinado el momento! -lloriqueó este último.

-Ahhhhh… esto va a ser más difícil… de lo que yo creí… -se lamentó entonces el sueco, irritado. ¡Olvida… lo anterior… ¿de… acuerdo…?! Mejor piensa que… piensa que… ¡que tu economía se está yendo en picada… y que te estás viendo obligado a vender tu casa…!

-¡¿QUÉ?! -se sobresaltó Dinamarca-. Me… me estoy viendo obligado… ¿a vender mi casa? -preguntó, con espanto.

-Sí~ -sonrió Suecia, al ver la cara del danés. -"Por fin… una idea sí que va a funcionar y…"

-¡Es estupendo~! ¡Al fin tendré un pretexto para irme a vivir con _Nor_! -exclamó Dinamarca, entusiasmado-. ¡Me voy a volver pobre! ¡Y _Nor_ tendrá que recibirme en su casa por carida~d! -canturreó.

-Oye… oye… un segundo… -le interrumpió el sueco, exasperado-. ¿Cómo esperas que _Nor _te reciba en tu casa… si acabas de pelearte con él… _danmit_…?

-Ehh… -el danés paró en seco-. ¡Es verdad… maldición…! -gimoteó, entonces-. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Si _Nor_ no me quiere, me voy a vivir con _Is_! ¡Y si _Is_ no me quiere, me voy a vivir con _Fin_… -y de paso, vacío su reserva privada de vodka, jijiji…! ¡Y si Fin no me quiere, me voy a vivir… CONTIGO…! -chilló, emocionado, como lanzarse sobre un confundido Suecia y darle un fuerte apretón-. ¡Y tú si me quieres… porque acabamos de hacernos mejores amigos… ¿verdad?! -le preguntó, mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

-¡¿Qué…?! -fue la lógica interrogante que planteó el sueco-. ¡Ni hablar…! ¡No estoy tan ebrio… como para aceptar eso…! -aseguró, quitándose a Dinamarca de encima de un empujón.

-¡Pe…pe…pero _Sve_~! -lloriqueó este último.

-¡No… y es mi última palabra…! -espetó Suecia, tajante, pensando en que ya vivía lo suficientemente estresado como para tener que añadir al danés a su lista de dificultades.

-¡Pero _Sve_~! -insistió Dinamarca.

-¡NO! Y mejor… mejor intentemos con otra idea… si es que no se me terminan por agotar… al igual que la paciencia, ¡_danmit_! -suspiró el sueco-. Imagina… imagina que… -el nórdico pauso por un instante, pensativo-. ¡Ajá…! Esto no puede fallar… Imagina que… ¡qué toda el agua potable de tu país está contaminada…!

En cuanto hubo terminado decir estas palabras, se hizo un silencio absoluto. Dinamarca tenía en el rostro una expresión indescifrable.

-"Esto… tiene que funcionar… Hasta el país más tonto se preocuparía si le dijeran que ha sido privado de su recurso más vital… Estoy seguro de que… incluso del _idioter_ de _Polen_ (Polonia)… se preocuparía al recibir una noticia como esta y…"

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Se acabó el agua! ¡Genial! ¡Ahora solo tomaremos cerveza...!

Suecia casi se desploma.

-¡_DANMIT_, ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NADA DE ESTO TE PREOCUPE?! ¡ERES PEOR QUE _POLEN_ Y SU IDEA DE PONERLE COHETES A SU PAÍS SI _RYSSLAND_ (RUSIA) LO ATACA, MALDICIÓN! -estalló, tomando al danés del cuello del abrigo y sacudiéndolo de un lado al otro-. HE CONSEGUIDO QUE MUCHOS PAÍSES SE PONGAN SERIOS CON ESTA ESTRAGIA… ¡PERO TÚ ERES UN CASO PERDIDO! -le recriminó.

-Pe…pe…pero _Sve_… ¡Tenemos que seguir intentándolo! ¡Es de vida o muerte! ¡Mi amistad con _Nor_ depende de esto! -suplicó Dinamarca-. ¡Por favor, te lo pido! ¡Dame otra oportunidad! -lloriqueó, aferrándose a la pierna del sueco.

-Grrrr… -gruñó este último-. ¡Está bien! ¡Voy a darte una última oportunidad! ¡Pero ya suéltame! -exigió, molesto, aunque sintiendo a la vez algo de pena por el otro.

-¡Gracias, _sensei_! ¡Le prometo que esta vez sí me esforzaré! -aseguró el danés.

-Sí… sí… -suspiró Suecia, irritado, y sin creer demasiado en aquellas palabras-. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… ¿qué rayos voy a hacer…? -pensó para sus adentros, preocupado. "Si ni siquiera la posibilidad de quedarse sin agua potable le preocupa en lo absoluto…"

-¡No se abre… no se abre…! -gimoteó Dinamarca, tratando de abrir la lata de cerveza que le quedaba, sin éxito. -¡Ah, _sensei_! -sonrió, al notar que el sueco lo observaba-. ¡Se me ocurrió tomarme un trago de esto mientras esperaba a que se le ocurriera una buena estrategia para volverme serio…!

-Cerveza… -balbuceó el sueco, mientras el rostro se le iluminaba-. ¡Cerveza… es la respuesta…! -exclamó, jubiloso, mientras le arrebataba al danés la lata que por fin había logrado abrir.

-¡HEY! ¡Devuélveme esa lata de cerveza! ¡Es mía! -lloriqueó este último, como si le hubiesen arrebatado su fuente de vida.

-No… porque desde este momento… ¡TU JEFA ACABA DE PROHIBIR LA CERVEZA EN TODO TU PAÍ~S! ¡ASÍ QUE DESDE AHORA… ESTA PEQUEÑA LATA ES ILEGA~L! -vociferó Suecia, escondiendo la bebida en su bolsillo, mientras una gota de sudor le robaba por la frente, como quién acaba de agotar su último recurso y espera con todas sus fuerzas que funcione.

Como por arte de magia, toda expresión se le borró a Dinamarca del rostro.

Silencio absoluto. Y ninguna reacción por casi un minuto.

-¡¿QUÉ~?! -estalló entonces-. ¡Eso no es posible! ¡No es posible, no, no, no! -gimoteó, mientras se tiraba con fuerza de los cabellos. -¡Mi jefa… se ha vuelto loca…! ¡Maldición! ¡Le ha pasado a mi país lo mismo que le pasó al tuyo hace un par de años! ¡AHORA TODOS LOS DANESES NOS VOLVEREMOS TAN INEXPRESIVOS COMO LOS SUECOS…! ¡NO~! -chilló con desesperación, mientras caída dramáticamente al suelo de rodillas.

-_Idioter_… -le insultó Suecia. -Pero al menos esta vez la idea sí funcionó… -suspiró, aliviado-. O al menos eso espero… -musitó, rogando con toda su alma que así fuese.- Sea como sea… tengo que comprobarlo… ¡Oye Dan! -alzó la voz, llamando la atención del otro, que detuvo su arrebato de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-¿Todavía sientes ganas de… acabarle la paciencia a _Nor_… con tus chistes estúpidos…?

-¡Al diablo con mis chistes! ¡No tengo tiempo para pensar en ellos! ¡Estoy en medio de una crisis nacional, y lo único que quiero es mi cerveza de vuelta…! ¡Cerveza… cerveza…! ¡Juro que no descansaré hasta que mi jefa cambie de opinión acerca de ti~! -aseguró Dinamarca, con mucha seriedad.

-Jejejeje… -rió el sueco, con satisfacción.

-¡¿QUÉ ES TAN CHISTOSO?! -rabió el danés, furioso.

-¿Acaso… no te das cuenta…? ¡Al fin… lo has conseguido…! ¡Por una vez en la vida… te has tomado un asunto en serio… _danmit_! -le felicitó Suecia, triunfante.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo… yo lo hice…? -preguntó Dinamarca, incrédulo-. ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! -exclamó entonces, jubiloso-. ¡Después… de tanto esfuerzo…! -gimoteó entonces, dramático.

-Lo sé, aprendiz… lo sé… Sin embargo… esto aún no ha terminado… -anunció el sueco, poniéndole a su voz un toque de suspenso-. Aún queda… ¡LA PRUEBA FINAL…!

-¡¿LA PRUEBA FINAL?! -preguntó el danés, con emoción.

-Sí… la prueba final…

Dos minutos después, Dinamarca yacía sentado al estilo oriental junto a la fogata. Frente a él, de pie, estaba Suecia.

-Y bien… aprendiz… con esfuerzo, mucho, mucho esfuerzo, mucho, mucho, mucho, mu~cho…

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí! -protestó el danés, irritado.

-Okey… ajam… Decía que con mucho esfuerzo… has logrado llegar hasta aquí… y ahora… estás por enfrentarte a la mayor de las pruebas… en el camino para ser tan serio e inexpresivo como un sueco real… ¿Estás preparado…?

-¡Lo estoy!

-Bien… Entonces… tú deberás mantener la calma... frente a lo que estás a punto de contemplar… ¿entendido…?

-¡Sí, _sensei_! -respondió Dinamarca, con mucha convicción-. Por cierto… ¿qué estoy a punto de contemplar? -preguntó, parpadeando dos veces.

-Un baile sueco… de fama mundial… -respondió Suecia, con mucha formalidad.

-¿Un baile sueco? "¿Será ballet, _schotti_, _hambo_… o acaso _polska_…?

-¡EL _CARAMELLDANSE_~_N_! -anunció Suecia a todo pulmón, tras lo cual empezó a canturrear la pegajosa letra y a mover las caderas de un lado al otro.

La expresión de incredulidad en la cara de Dinamarca era indescriptible.

-_So come on move your hips sing wah-ah-ah_… _Look at you to clips do it_… _La-la-lah_… -cantaba el sueco, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, una voz más aguda de la usual, y agitando las manos encima de la cabeza, tratando de simular orejas de minino.

El danés hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse.

-_You and me… can sing this melody_… _U-wah-u wah-ah-ah…_

El danés se mordió la lengua y la parte interna de las mejillas con fuerza.

-"Maldición… es la prueba final… ¡es la prueba final! ¡Un poco de autodominio! -se arengó a sí mismo.

-_From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song_… _Australia, USA, and people of Hong Kong_… _They have heard, this means all around the world_… _U-wah-u wah-ah-ah_…

El danés sintió que ya no podía más. Sus mejillas se expandían solas. Y una carcajada, ahogada en su garganta, luchaba a toda costa por salir. Explotaría en cualquier momento.

-"¡Mentalízate, mentalízate…! Piensa que no hay cerveza… no hay cerveza… ¡no hay cerveza! ¡Tu jefa te la acaba de confiscar toda…!

-Y bien… aprendiz… ¿has podido resistir…? -preguntó Suecia, sin dejar de menearse. - Aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas…

Sin embargo, al levantar la cabeza, no dio crédito a sus ojos…

-Dan… ¿acaso… acaso será posible…? -preguntó, al ver a Dinamarca más serio que nunca. -Maldición… ¡si hasta te ves… igual de inexpresivo que yo…! -exclamó, deteniendo su baile y acercándose a examinarlo de cerca. -¡Esto… esto es increíble…!

-¡¿Mi jefa me va a devolver la cerveza confiscada?! ¡Eso sí que es increíble! -chilló el danés jubiloso, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y riendo con fuerza. Sin embargo, se detuvo de pronto. -Oye… un segundo… yo… ¿yo logré pasar la prueba final…? -pregunto, incrédulo.

-Lo hiciste… aprendiz… -le respondió el sueco, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Estoy… estoy realmente orgulloso de ti…

-Ma…maestro… -lloriqueó Dinamarca -. ¡Gracias…! ¡Gracias… por haberme enseñado a ser tan serio como usted…! -rompió a llorar, entonces.

-No es nada, aprendiz… no es nada… -sonrío Suecia, satisfecho-. Ahora, calmarte debes… Los suecos… no lloramos… -comentó, como sentarse al lado de la fogata.

-Lo sé… pero… ¡me siento tan conmovido que no pude evitarlo! ¡Al fin podré reparar mi amistad con _Nor_! ¡Estoy en deuda contigo! Me preguntó cómo podré agradecerte… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a enseñarte a sonreír, y a ser un poco más expresivo, a ver si así Fin deja de tenerte tanto miedo y…! -al voltearse, el danés vio al sueco roncando sonoramente, con un hilo de saliva escurriéndole por la boca.

-_Drinking… drinking… till the… drakkar… is sinking… Come… let us sing… the Viking… song… _-balbuceaba entre sueños.

-¡Maldición, _Sve_! ¡Cuando al fin tengo buenas intenciones para contigo, a ti se te da por dormir! -rabió Dinamarca, como acercarse a Suecia y picarle una mejilla.

-Jijijijiji… me haces cosquillas… -protestó el sueco, abanicando su mano de un lado al otro, como si tratara de espantar a una mosca.

* * *

**Extra:**

Cuando Dinamarca despertó, se hallaba en un lugar muy diferente al que recordaba haber visto cuando cerró los ojos por última vez.

-"¿Qué… qué pasó? Yo… yo estaba picándole la mejilla a _Sve_ cuando de pronto… de pronto me quedé dormido y… ¡Un segundo! ¡Estoy… estoy en casa!" -sonrió, jubiloso, al notar lo familiar del ambiente. -"¡Estoy tan feliz! Sin embargo… me pregunto… cómo llegué aquí desde esa cueva, y…"

-Y entonces… como no tenía nada mejor que hacer… le enseñé a Dinamarca a comportarse con seriedad en medio de las conferencias mundiales… -interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz ronca, proveniente del salón de estar, obviamente perteneciente al sueco.

-"¿_Sve_?"

-¿Eh? ¿En serio lo hiciste, _Ruotsi_? -preguntó una voz cálida que contrastaba abismalmente con la anterior.

-Sí…

-Suena difícil de creer… -comentó la misma voz amable-. ¡Pe…pero no estoy queriendo decir que _Ruotsi_ sea un mentiroso…! -se excusó de inmediato con nerviosismo.

-Mph…

-"¡_Fin_! ¡Es él!"

-Casi imposible… si lo ves desde una óptica realista… Aunque en verdad eso sería bastante bueno…

-"¡_Is_! ¡Mi pequeño _Is_!"

-Lo es… -aseguró Suecia, algo irritado.

-Jum… Tendría que verlo para creerlo…

Al danés casi se le corta la respiración. Esa voz suave y tenebrosa se le hacía increíblemente conocida. Sin poder contenerse más, se levantó del mueble en donde estaba acostado, en su dormitorio, y corrió hacía donde le guiaban las voces de sus cuatro hermanos.

Al verlo entrar, ellos se voltearon y lo quedaron viendo un largo rato.

-¡_Tanska_! -exclamó Finlandia, yendo a abrazarlo efusivamente.

-"¡_Fin_!"

Dinamarca, feliz, quiso devolverle el gesto… pero por alguna razón no pudo…

-Así que al fin despertaste… _idioter_… -le insultó Islandia-. Nos… nos tenías preocupados… -espetó entonces, golpeándole el brazo, y poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

-"¡Auch! ¡_Is_! ¡También me tenías preocupado, _lillebror_… y! ¿Eh?"

Nada. Todo lo quería decir se le había quedado atorado en la garganta.

El danés empezó a preocuparse.

-Así que… ¿así que has aprendido a comportarte como se debe en las conferencias mundiales…? -preguntó Noruega, con su voz fría de siempre. Sin embargo, Dinamarca hubiera jurado que el noruego hizo un ligero gesto de alegría al verlo.

-"¡Sí, _Nor_! ¡Y te prometo que ya no seré tan irritante como antes! ¡Ándale! ¡Seamos amigos otra vez…!"

Sin embargo, en vez de eso, al danés solo le salió un ronco "Mph"…

Sus cuatro hermanos hicieron gesto de sorpresa. Y él se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Ta ha gruñido igual que Ru! ¡Me da miedo! -chilló el finlandés, alejándose a toda prisa del mayor.

-"¡No, _Fin_! ¡Espera! ¡Yo solo… yo solo…!"

-_Den_… ¿qué rayos te pasa? Traes una cara de cartulina que no te queda para nada… -balbuceó Islandia, algo confundido.

-Les dije que lo había vuelto tan serio como yo… -intervino el sueco, orondo.

-Sí que lo dijiste… sin embargo… esto es demasiado extremo… -comentó el islandés, aturdido.

-Grrr… -gruñó el noruego, frunciendo el ceño-. Apuesto a que esto solo es una mala broma… _Danmark_ solo nos quiere tomar del pelo a los cuatro… eso es todo… -espetó Noruega, molesto, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. -Es suficiente. Yo me largo de aquí…

-"¡No, _Nor_, detente!"

-Yo también me voy… siento que me di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza… y la extraña actitud de Den hace que me duela todavía más… -imitó el islandés a su hermano.

-"¡Is! ¡No!"

-A mí… ¡a mí me da miedo! -chilló Finlandia, saliendo detrás de los otros dos-. Ya era lo suficientemente estresante aguantar a un nórdico inexpresivo… ¡pero dos…! ¡DOS ES DEMASIADO! -lloriqueó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó, Suecia, algo ofendido.

-¡OGYA~H! ¡NADA! ¡NADA~! -exclamó el finés, huyendo despavorido.

-O…oigan… espe…ren… -pudo decir a duras penas Dinamarca, con un tono de voz frío y ronco que no era para nada suyo. -¿Qué… me pasa…? -gimoteó, mientras se dirigía a verse al espejo, desesperado. Al contemplar su reflejo, quiso dar un grito de horror… pero no pudo… -"Esta expresión… esta expresión… ¡ESTA EXPRESIÓN! ¡ESTA EXPRESIÓN NO ES MÍA! ESTA EXPRESIÓN SIN EXPRESIÓN… SE PARECE A LA DE…"

Al girar la cabeza, el danés vio que se le acercaba el sueco, a pasos lentos, y con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa, _Dan_? ¿No puedes expresar lo que sientes? -preguntó, con malicia.

-Tú… tú tienes la culpa… de esto… -le recriminó Dinamarca, sintiendo un enorme coraje en el interior, pero sin poder exteriorizarlo a través de su nueva cara de póker.

-Sí… Ese entrenamiento… para volverte igual a mí… funcionó a la perfección… -afirmó Suecia, complacido-. Ahora que ya no eres el mismo de antes… Nor, Is y Fin se alejarán para siempre de ti…

-No… -gimoteó el danés, con impotencia.

Lo que haré ahora será emplear el mismo método que he usado contigo para volver a todos los daneses iguales a los suecos… ¡Y ENTONCES TODO TU PAÍS SERÁ MÍO! ¡JAJAJAJA~! -empezó a reír Suecia, al estilo de un villano lunático, cuyo plan malévolo ha tenido éxito.

-¡NO~! -chilló Dinamarca cayendo dramáticamente al suelo de rodillas. -¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…! ¡NO~!

El pobre danés despertó bañado en sudor. Al verse nuevamente en la cueva, con la leña ardiendo débilmente, a punto de extinguirse, y al sentir el piso duro y el gélido ambiente, dio un enorme suspiro.

-A~h… solo era una pesadilla -suspiró. Sin embargo, una fea sensación en su interior quiso hacerle creer que aquel sueño malo había sido real.

Para calmarse, trajo a su mente el mejor chiste que había escuchado hasta ese momento, y, para su alivio, pudo carcajearse con ganas. Luego, recordó lo que había ocurrido con Nor la noche anterior, y los ojos se le mojaron ligeramente.

-¡Sí~! ¡Puedo exteriorizar lo que siento! ¡Todo no había sido más que un feo sueño!

De repente, un ronquido le hizo notar la presencia del sueco.

-_Drinking… drinking… till the… drakkar… is sinking… __Come… let us sing… the Viking… song… _-seguía canturreando entre sueños la misma canción de hace un rato.

-Tú… -rabió Dinamarca, recordando lo que le había hecho Suecia en su pesadilla, y confundiendo en aquel momento el sueño con la realidad. -¡Tú, malvado traidor! -chilló, abalanzándose furioso sobre él, y clavándole varios golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-Maldición… _Finland_… ¡hic! Olvida ya lo de la _Vinterkriget _(Guerra de Invierno)… ¡hic! Vamos… vamos a hacer las paces…

El sueco, entre sueños, apresó al danés.

-_Fin_… ¡voy a darte un fuerte abrazo…! ¡-balbuceó-. ¡Y te apretaré con todas mis fuerzas… para que veas que te quiero mucho~!

-¡No… _Sve_… no…! ¡_Danmit_! ¡Me quiebras los huesos! -gimoteó Dinamarca, poniéndose morado-. ¡SVE… SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME~!

* * *

Islandia: ¿Y por qué dices que tengo que ser YO el que responda los reviews?

RoseKida: Porque a mí me da vergüenza contestarles después de casi dos meses… porque no me siento nada bien… y porque si no lo haces no te devolveré la memoria… -se desploma-.

Islandia: ¡Maldición! Todo el mundo me toma por su secretario… Ya que…

**kusajishi-chiru: **¿El cap te dio risa? A mí no. Esta loca -señala a Kida- solo escribe tonterías… / Fin no moriría… es un país… y es increíblemente afortunado (cómo lo envidio… COF, COF… No dije nada…) / Rybak… ¡Le arrebató el primer lugar a Yohanna! Por eso lo odio… -fans de todo el mundo le lanzan tomates-. Y esto no cambia nada… -se limpia los tomates-. Maldito noruego popular… / Un momento… ¿tú eres la ex de mi _bróðir_? -se pone en modo hermano celoso psicópata-. / La tipa desmayada de acá dice que gracias por darle el nombre de la novela, que la buscará en el internet… y que ella se descargó todos los libros del tal Holmes en PDF… así que no compró ninguno… ¡BAH! Yo tengo toda la colección… en mi país los libros están muy baratos… y no es porque se lo quiera restregar en la cara a ambas… / ¡Deja eso del Anko Family…! que me pone tenso -le da un ataque de nervios-. / ¿Me estás pidiendo que no use sarcasmo? Ja… claro… mejor pide que Den deje de ser idiota… / La tipa desmayada dice que le hiciste acordar al amor de su vida… un tal Itachi… "el tipo más sexy que ha visto el anime…" Tsk… Puffin dice que esa es una irreverencia… y que él y su lacito son las cosas más asombrosas del anime… No le hagas demasiado caso… hace años lo mandé a vivir con Prusia por una temporada… y desde entonces es así… / No sé nada de parejas… no me gustan las cosas cursis y… y… cof cof… -se pone rojo como tomate-. Yo creo que España y Bélgica se verían muy bien juntos… y en cuanto a Romano… es un demente que siempre oculta lo que realmente siente… y lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo… -no se da cuenta de que él es exactamente igual-. No sé qué es Korra… pero… gracias por tu review… supongo… -se pone rojo.

**Frenchkssing:** La loca de aquí -señala a RoseKida- dice que gracias por la corrección, que ya arregló el capítulo… y que ella estaba convencida de que Inglaterra era el mayor del cuarteto de británicos dementes... Tsk… eso le pasa por no informarse bien antes de escribir algo y… ¡AUCH! ¡Danmit! ¡Deja de arrojarme libros a la cabeza! ¡Duelen!

**Aves de papel:** A Fin le ha gustado el licor desde siempre… Sve dice que estaba tomando una botella de vodka cuando lo encontró sobre la nieve… y que casi lo mata cuando intentó quitársela… Pero te aseguro que en los últimos años se está volviendo cada vez más adicto y eso me… me preocupa… un poco… solo un poco… ¡NO ES QUE ME PREOCUPE EN SERIO…! Pero sí que me hace sentir algo inquieto… / Jum… háblame a mí sobre los ataques obsesivos de ese loco que se hace llamar mi hermano… te seguro que ni Rússland entiende exactamente cómo me siento… -se va a llorar a un costado, con disimulo-. / Fairytale será hermosa, pero _Is it true?_ es mejor… y no me digas que no la conoces… o se me sale el lado vikingo reprimido… / Thor como dios… o como superhéroe… francamente me da igual… -Noruega aparece detrás de él, emanando un aura malévola-. Mira Nor… no creas que me intimidas con eso de convertirme en trol… así que mejor vete… -Nor: de acuerdo… pero primero dime _hermano mayor_…- ¡Rayo~s! / Por fin se fue… ¡maldición! Es un insoportable obsesivo… y te aseguro que borracho es peor… sí… lo visto en ese estado un par de veces… y te aseguro que no es nada lindo… -se va a un rincón, se abraza las rodillas y empieza a temblar. Luego regresa-. Deberías darle un abrazo… lo necesita… claro… si es que mi lado de hermano celoso te lo permite -empieza a emanar un aura malévola-. / La Noche de los 400 años es algo muy triste… Den fue un idiota… y no solo Nor sufrió… -están por salírsele un par de lágrimas, pero se las enjuga y se hace el fuerte-. Otra… con lo del Anko Family… se me hace que me van a traumar con eso, voy a terminar creyéndolo… y… ¡y un día le diré _mömmu_ a Nor y _pabbi_ a Den! ¡Es tan perturbador! -le da crisis nerviosa-. / HK es genial, solo que un poco… pirómano… -recuerda que un día le quemó parte de su colección privada de libros-. Debería ir a terapia… / No sé qué es DenSu, DenIce ni SuNor, pero me late que si lo supiera, no me gustaría… / Tus trabajos en el DA serán geniales… ¡pero solo dibujas a Nor! Tsk… deberías dibujarme también a mí… y no… no estoy celoso… -se hace rojo-. ¿Eh? ¿La desmayada dice que le digas Hermana mayor… hermana mayor… hermana… ¡Danmit! ¡Ya… ya… cálmate! ¡Me estás dando un poco de miedo…! -huye-. -Regresa- Gracias por tu review… y ¡adiós! -vuelve a huir-.

* * *

Alcancé a Islandia y… jejejeje… ./. es tan lindo...

Este… gracias por esperar con tanta paciencia la actualización… lo que pasa es que me fui de vacaciones casi todo el mes pasado… y… pos… no tuve tiempo de nada…

Lamento si el capítulo me salió algo extraño… pero… si Suecia estaba ebrio, pues había que sacarle partido… xD

Por cierto, leí por ahí que los suecos son muy tímidos, callados y poco expresivos en su estado normal, pero si se toman un par de copas… no los reconoce ni su mami xD, se ponen muy extrovertidos y liberan todo lo que han estado reprimiendo… (algo así como Inglaterra… y creo que los noruegos son iguales o.o). Inclusive los molestan por eso xD

Quiero acotar que "**The Sailor Song**" es de Toy-Box (aunque yo le modifiqué un poco la letra xD) y "**Caramelldansen**" es de Caramell...

Nuevamente, gracias por leer y comentar, y espero no desaparecerme tanto tiempo esta vez (?)

Este… ¿me dejan un review?


	18. Pettämistä

Disclaimer: Ni Fin ni Nor me pertenecen… Ambos son propiedad del señor Himaruya que no los quiere compartir y blah blah blah…

* * *

Moi moi! ¡Nuevo capítulo reportándose…!

Se darán cuenta de que el formato de este capítulo es un poco diferente al de los demás. No sabía si colocarlo aquí, porque el estilo se parece más al de "Recuerdos", pero, al final, terminé haciéndolo, para que la trama tuviera más coherencia.

Etto… lean, comenten… y… nada más… ._.

* * *

**Pettämistä (Traición)**

La nieve… que cae… es tan… deprimente…

-Tres meses… ¡ya hemos resistido tres meses **(1)**…!

A ese alarido que escuché a lo lejos… lo silenció otro disparo…

-¡Debimos habernos rendido el mismo día en que ellos invadieron!

La helada capa blanca… se tiñe roja… gota… tras gota…

-¡Frío, hambre y desesperación… es lo único que hemos conseguido… sobrevalorando nuestras fuerzas…!

-Sobrevalorando nuestras fuerzas hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora. Ahora, cállese, soldado, y vuelva al frente de batalla…

Otra explosión… y un par de soviéticos más vuelan por los aires…

-_Finland_…

Quizás también un par de finlandeses…

-Diga usted… Comandante** (2)**…

-Los hombres…

-¿Qué tienen…? -pregunté, tratando de enfocar el ojo que tenía abierto en el objetivo.

-¿Acaso no los oyes? ¡Ya no aguantan ni un día más peleando…!

¡BAM!

Otro conejo ruso… abatido…

-¿Por qué? Esto es genial… -respondí, con una sonrisa amarga-. Mi puntería está en su mejor momento…

-¡_Finland_! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-Yo también… Y le agradecería que me llamase por mi nombre… **(3)**

Ese olor tan fuerte… ¿acaso es sangre?

-_Fin_… _Su_… _Suomi_…

Lleva tanto tiempo impregnado en el aire… que ya me acostumbre a él…

-No me pregunte, Comandante. No sé nada. Yo solo sigo ciegamente su estrategia…

Vuelvo a enfocar mi rifle… y otro conejo más cae muerto…

-Yo solo soy un soldado más…

-No. Tú eres nosotros.

Otro disparo. Y otro conejo más se desangra sobre la nieve.

-¡_Damn_, _Suomi_! ¡Haz algo para salvarnos!

-Lo hago. Estoy disparando…

Un ruido ensordecedor. ¡Rayos! Esa bomba molotov cayó demasiado cerca…

-Haz algo más… Ahora… Ahora mismo… Ve a _Ruotsi_, y pídele ayuda…

¡Maldición! Esperaba que_ Mannerheim_ hubiese quedado demasiado turbado como para articular esa petición… y yo como para oírla…

-Si _Ruotsi_ quisiera ayudarme… ya lo hubiese hecho… **(4)** -argumenté a duras penas… parpadeando varias veces, en un esfuerzo por recuperar la visibilidad… -Al parecer… a él no le importa… que los soviéticos me arrebaten _Hanko _**(5)**…

-Pues entonces ve y dile que no solo estás por perder _Hank_o…

Al fin puedo ver… aunque sea solo una mancha borrosa…

-_Stalin_… ahora quiere también_ Karjala_ (Carelia) **(6)**…

¿_Karjala_?

Ahhhhhh… hubiera preferido permanecer en tinieblas otro rato más…

-¿_Ka…Karjala_…?

De cara contra la nieve… y tres… quizás cuatro soldados fineses… que ya se olvidaron de cómo respirar… tendidos a mi costado…

-¡Sí! ¡_Karjala_! ¡El maldito bolchevique quitará a sus malditos soldados rojos de tu territorio… solo si les cedemos _Karjala_…!

-_Damn_… -balbuceé… intentando en vano ponerme de pie… -No _Karjala_… no _Karjala_… ¡no, no, no…!

Arrggg… el sabor de la nieve no es agradable… al menos no… si está teñida de rojo…

-_ Karjala_… sí… ¡a menos que… _Ruotsi_… nos… ayude…!

-No… ne…ce…sito… a _Ruot_…_si_…

No es mi culpa no poder articular bien las palabras… El hielo por poco y me congela la lengua…

-¿No lo necesitas? ¿Estás prestando atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor…?

Maldición… Apenas ahora empieza a punzarme esa herida de bala…

-Sí… lleva casi seis horas ahí… debería sacármela del brazo… y luego vendarlo…

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-De nada… nada serio… Y, volviendo al tema… no estoy dispuesto a cederle _Karjala_… a nadie…

-Entonces pídele ayuda a _Ruotsi_…

-Tenemos que seguir luchando…

¿Dónde rayos dejé mi rifle? ¿Qué clase de francotirador experto pierde su rifle en medio de una guerra?

-¿Seguir luchando? ¿Seguir luchando? ¡La línea _Mannerheim_ **(7) **está casi rota! ¡Hemos perdido a veinte mil soldados en los últimos días **(8)**! ¿Cómo esperas que sigamos luchando?

Maldito ruso. Ya acabo a tres de los míos. Si solo tuviese mi rifle a la mano…

-¿Qué rayos estás buscando?

-Mi rifle…

-¡_Damn_! ¡Olvida el maldito rifle! ¡Hay un helicóptero esperándote a cien metros de aquí! ¡Pídele ayuda a _Ruotsi_!

-Primero tengo que encontrar mi rifle…

-Entonces, ¿irás, verdad?

Así que… había caído detrás de una roca…

-Quiero pelear un poco más…

Ruso a la vista… ruso a la vista…

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hago para que entiendas que NO podemos seguir luchando!

Otro ruso más. Y otro más…

-¡Estamos rodeados por el ejército rojo! Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Un disparo. Dos disparos. Tres disparos. Y la sangre de tres soviéticos mancha mi territorio…

-Y si seguimos disparando… estaremos rodeados por los cadáveres del ejército rojo. ¿Lo entiende usted, verdad?

Ahhhh… y con el tiempo y trabajo que nos costará enterrarlos a todos…

-No podemos resistir solos. Vas a perder _Karjala_. ¡Vas a perder _Karjala_! ¡Pídele ayuda a _Ruotsi_!

-_Kar…jala_...

Maldición… con lo que me estaba divirtiendo…

-¡Pídele ayuda a _Ruotsi_!

No todos los días se puede practicar tiro al blanco con rusos en movimiento…

-¡Pídele ayuda a _Ruotsi_!

Maldito sea, General… Me ha hecho volver a la realidad… Hace unos días creí estar ganando… y ahora estoy al borde de la derrota…

-¡Pídele ayuda a _Ruotsi_… **(9)**!

Pero _Karjala_… No puedo perder _Karjala_…

* * *

-Ayuda. Necesito… ayuda…

Esta oficina… es tan diferente al campo de batalla…

-¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué? Creí que estabas sobreviviendo solo… Todos los periódicos lo dicen… -me respondió, como mostrarme la última edición de uno en inglés.

La chimenea cruje…

-¿"_Finland's Heroes_? **(10)**" Vaya… ahora soy un héroe… comenté, con algo de sarcasmo.

¿Hace cuánto que no siento el calor del fuego?

-Y uno muy pálido…

Cuántas botellas de licor tiene sobre su repisa…

-No me culpes… He perdido la cuarta parte de mi volumen sanguíneo. Todavía no me extraigo las tres balas que tengo incrustadas en el brazo. Mis pies están parcialmente congelados. Y, estoy a punto de perder la razón…

¿Acaso no piensa invitarme un trago?

-¿Y por eso vienes a pedirme ayuda?

No me importa si no es vodka. Quiero un trago…

-Estoy a punto de perder _Karjala_. Es por eso que vengo a pedirte ayuda.

Ahora que lo pienso… también tengo sueño…

-¿_Karelen_?

¿Cuántas noches llevo sin dormir?

-Sí. _Karjala_…

¿Dos, tres, cuatro…?

-Entonces… ríndete…

¿Cinco, seis, una semana…? Un segundo… ¿ha dicho… que me rinda…?

-Es la única opción que te queda…

¿Ha dicho… que me rinda…?

-Si rendirme fuera la única opción que me queda, no estaría aquí, ahora, humillándome ante ti, suplicándote por un poco de compasión…

-Acabas de decir que no quieres perder _Karelen_…

Esa voz grave y gélida, más gélida que un invierno de cuarenta grados bajo cero en la frontera con _Venäjä_ (Rusia)… esa voz amenaza con petrificar mi espíritu…

-No quiero rendirme… porque no quiero perder _Karjala_… Y, es por eso, que estoy pidiéndote ayuda…

-Entonces, ¿salvarás _Karelen_ con mi ayuda?

-Sí…

Ese semblante. Ese semblante duro e inescrutable. Ese semblante se ve más duro e inescrutable que nunca…

-¿Y si me niego a ayudarte?

¿Negarse?

-No puedes negarte…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… porque…

Ahhhh… esa herida… está punzando otra vez…

-Porque… ¡porque eres el único que puede salvarme…!

-Ahí están _England _y _Frankrike_. Que te ayuden ellos…

Maldición… el dolor… el dolor va a matarme…

-¡Ellos jamás llegarán a tiempo! ¡Lo sabes! **(11) **-exclamo, algo histérico, como llevarme inconscientemente la mano al brazo y apretarlo con fuerza…

-¿Y yo sí?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres mi vecino! ¡Eres el más indicado para salvarme! ¡No quiero perder _Karjala_…!

Voy a perder la conciencia. Perderé la conciencia en cualquier momento.

-No quiero perder _Karjala_… no quiero perder _Karjala_… no _puedo_ perder _Karjala_… -repito una vez tras otra, en un hilo de voz.

-_Vas a_ perder _Karelen_. Vas a rendirte ante _Ryssland_. Y vas a terminar esta absurda guerra de una vez por todas **(12)**.

¿Absurda? ¿Ha dicho… absurda…?

-Pelear… por mi independencia… ¿te parece una lucha absurda…?

Y yo que creía haber perdido suficiente sangre como para que esta se me subiera a la cara de la ira… de la pura y dolorosa ira…

-Lo que me parece absurdo es que todavía creas que puedes realizar un sueño imposible…

¿Un… sueño imposible…?

-Ganarle a _Ryssland_ es un sueño imposible…

Sueño…

-¡No es un sueño! ¡No es un sueño! ¡Puedo ganarle a _Venäjä_! ¡Puedo ganarle a _Venäjä_… si tú me ayudas…!

Rayos. Y ahora, se me ha quebrado la voz…

-¿Y si no te ayudo?

-¡Voy a perder _Karjala_! ¡Voy a perder _Karjala_… ante él!

-Vas a perder _Karelen_… ¿y qué?

¿Y… qué…?

Esas palabras… ¿qué diablos significaban… esas palabras…?

-¿Y… y qué…? -balbuceé, sin poder… o, más bien, sin querer descifrar el doloroso significado de aquello... -¡Van a desmembrarme en pedazos… y tú solo puedes decir… "¿y qué?"! -balbuceé… sin poder contenerme un par… un par de… ¿lágrimas…?

-_Karelen_ es solo un pedazo de territorio. No morirás si te lo quitan. Ahora, haz lo que te digo, y ríndete…

Lágrimas. Ahora estoy seguro de que son lágrimas. Una… tras otra… tras otra… van cayendo… tal como vi las innumerables gotas de sangre caer solo ayer en la frontera con _Venäjä_…

-Ríndete. Te lo aconsejo…

-¡No… quiero…!

-Entonces no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti.

-¡Claro… que lo hay…! ¡Un par de… batallones…! ¡Un par de… batallones enviados a la línea _Mannerheim_…! ¡Eso…! ¡Eso es lo que puedes… hacer por mí…!

-Mis hombres están ocupados atendiendo asuntos más importantes. No voy a enviar ningún batallón.

-¡Pero… perderé _Karjala_…!

-¡No me importa _Karelen_! ¡Tú te metiste en esta guerra, así que es tu problema! Ahora, vete…

Esas palabras cortantes resuenan en mi mente… y me aturden por un rato…

-Ríndete ante _Ryssland_. Pierde _Karelen_. Y, luego, visita a un doctor. Te ves mal…

¿Un doctor? ¿Acaso hay un doctor en toda _Suomi_ que quiera atender un par de heridas menores, cuando está ocupado atendiendo a otras más graves…?

-Atiéndeme… tú…

-¿Disculpa?

-Atiéndeme… tú… -logro articular a duras penas.

No quería pedirle compasión a nadie… pero el dolor está por matarme…

-No…

Y ahora… el dolor del brazo se ha extendido al pecho…

-¿Cómo… cómo que no…?

-No. Tu sola presencia en esta oficina pone en peligro mi neutralidad. No puedes quedarte aquí ni un segundo más. Ahora, vete…

Seiscientos años… seiscientos años de historia compartida… ¿no importan ya…?

-Pe…pero… _Ruotsi_…

Mis ojos están nublados… supongo que es por culpa de ese par de lágrimas que luchan por salir…

-Vete.

Y aun así… puedo ver con toda claridad a _Ruotsi_… parado delante de la puerta abierta…

-Vete. Ahora.

Las fuerzas me fallan. Me fallan. Y, aun así logro, de alguna manera, ponerme de pie…

-Buen chico. Lo has entendido.

Avanzo a pasos lentos. Las piernas me tambalean. Mi cabeza no quiere levantarse. Y mis puños insisten en permanecer apretados…

-Por cierto… fue un gusto verte… después de tantos años…

¿Será todo culpa de esas heridas de bala?

Un paso más, y alcanzaré el umbral…

-Cuando capitules… dile a _Ryssland_ que le mande mis saludos a _Tyskland_ (Alemania)…

Un paso más, y toda esperanza estará muerta…

-…y que le diga que todavía tenemos un par de contratos por firmar…

_Ruotsi_… has encendido la mecha… y luego has lanzado la botella…

-¿Contratos…? ¿Haces todo esto por los contratos…?

Nunca pensé hablarle al sueco en este tono…

-¡Mi país está punto de perder la décima parte de su territorio… ¿y tú no intervienes porque temes enfadar a _Saksa_ (Alemania)** (13)**…?!

Estoy seguro de que mi voz se ha escuchado en todo el edificio. La cara de incredulidad de _Ruotsi_ me lo dice con toda claridad…

-¡Silencio! ¡Nadie debe enterarse de tu presencia aquí, ¿acaso no lo entiendes…?! -me exige, con una cara de los mil infiernos.

_Ruotsi_… acabas de quebrar la botella en pedazos…

-Porque si no… _Saksa_ podría enfadarse, ¿verdad? -pregunto, con los puños apretados… y sintiendo que algo me oprime el pecho…

-Sí…

¿Rabia, decepción, dolor…?

-Ahora, vete…

No puedo identificarlo con exactitud…

-Pe…pero _Ruotsi_… -insisto, débil, muy, muy débilmente…

-¡LARGO!

Tan débil como yo…

-_Hejdå_, _Fin_…

¿Soy tan débil? ¿Realmente soy tan débil? _Ruotsi_ me ha echado fuera de un empujón… y yo no he podido evitarlo…

-_Ru_… _Ruotsi_…

Y ahora voy a llorar… realmente debo ser débil…

-¡_Ru_…_ot_…_si_…!

No… yo más bien soy un suave… un suave cóctel… en una bonita botella…

Pero si me enciendes y luego me arrojas…

-¡_RUOTSI_…!

Me quebraré en mil pedazos…

Y explotaré en tu maldita cara…

El sueco me ha echado de su oficina… y ahora va a cerrar la puerta detrás de él…

¿Quién soy yo? ¿Un perro? ¿Un perro vagabundo al cual puede largar de su presencia si se le hace molesto?

-Después… de todos esos años… ¿es así… como me tratas…?-balbuceo, entre lágrimas.

Esto… esto es más de lo que puedo soportar…

-¡¿ESTÁS ESCUCHÁNDOME…?!

Aun no sé cómo… pero… en un ataque de histeria… de esos que tengo a veces… me lanzo contra la puerta… y la abro de golpe…

Aun no sé cómo… pero me encuentro nuevamente al interior de la oficina…

Aun no sé cómo… pero… de pronto… tengo al sueco acorralado contra la pared con mi revólver…

Todo, todo sin saber cómo…

-¡¿ESTÁS ESCUCHÁNDOME, ¿VERDAD?!

Esto… es tan extraño…

Todas las veces que he estado con _Ruotsi_… era yo el que temblaba de miedo…

Pero ahora…

-_F_…_Fin_… cál…ma…te…

La cara de terror del sueco es tan… ¿magistral?

-¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?! ¡¿TÚ QUIERES QUE ME CALME…?!

Vaya… tengo tanta adrenalina fluyendo… que ya ni siquiera me importan las tres heridas en el brazo, esas que han vuelto a sangrar…

-TÚ… TÚ… ¿ACASO TÚ SABES LO QUE ES EL HAMBRE, EL FRÍO, EL CANSANCIO, LA INTRANQUILIDAD, EL DOLOR, Y, POR ENCIMA DE TODO, LA SOLEDAD…? ¡NO! ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES LUCHAR EN SOLEDAD! ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE QUE HAS PELEADO CONTRA ALGUIEN, YO HE ESTADO AHÍ PARA AYUDARTE…!

Oigo pasos subiendo las escaleras…

-¡PERO, A CAMBIO, TÚ ME ABANDONAS! ¡ME ABANDONAS, _RUOTSI_, ME ABANDONAS… AHORA… AHORA QUE MI VIDA DEPENDE DE TI, TÚ ME ABANDONAS…!

Los pasos avanzan por el pasillo…

¡ME ABANDONAS… MIENTRAS PERMANECES AQUÍ… TAN CÓMODO… SENTADO JUNTO AL FUEGO… FIRMANDO CONTRATOS COMERCIALES CON _SAKSA_… SIN QUE TE FALTE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA...!

Dispararé… dispararé en cualquier momento…

Estoy a punto de estallar… como un cóctel Molotov **(14)**…

Y, al final, lo hago…

-¡_RUOT_…_SI_…!

-¿E…eh…?

-¡POR FAVOR… POR FAVOR… _RUOTSI_… TIENES… QUE… AYUDARME…!

La sorpresa de seguro se refleja en la cara del sueco…

No lo sé… yo tengo el rostro enterrado en su pecho…

Pero, es evidente…

Él esperaba un disparo… y ahora… mi revólver está en el piso… y yo estoy ahí, colgado de su cuello, humillándome de la peor manera…

-¡POR FAVOR…! ¡NO QUIERO PERDER _KARJALA_…!

En cualquier caso, no me importa…

-¡POR… FAVOR…!

Estoy desesperado…

Los pasos se oyen dentro de la habitación…

-¡POR… FAVOR…!

Ya sabía que era seguridad…

No me sorprende que hayan oído todo el espectáculo…

-_Finland_… suéltame…

-¡NO! ¡NO VOY A SOLTARTE… NO HASTA QUE PROMETAS QUE ME AYUDARÁS…!

-No voy a ayudarte…

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ LO HARÁS! ¡Y NO VOY A SOLTARTE… HASTA QUE LO PROMETAS…!

-¡No voy a prometerlo nunca!

Nu...nunca…

Nunca.

No servirán más lágrimas. Ni más súplicas. Ni más muestras de dolor. Ahora estoy seguro. Él no me ayudará.

Ese par de ojos fríos… acaban de decírmelo a gritos…

Mi alma. Mi alma se destroza. Mi esperanza. Mi esperanza acaba de hacerse trizas.

El alma y la esperanza de una nación entera… acaban de romperse en miles de pedazos…

Esas frías manos… sujetan mis muñecas sin delicadeza… y me alejan de él…

Un par de uniformados… es lo último que recuerdo…

* * *

-Así que… no lo conseguiste… ¿verdad?

-Ahhhhhh…

Ese dolor en el brazo…

-Quédate quieto… o la enfermera no podrá atenderte como se debe…

Obedezco. Supongo que no puedo replicar a mi jefe... ni siquiera en una situación como esta…

-Sí… señor…

¿Un hospital? ¿Cómo rayos… terminé aquí…?

-Tenías razón. Los malditos suecos no van a ayudarnos. Debí haberte escuchado. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo enviándote a una misión sin sentido, y contra tu voluntad…

¿Suecos?

Un segundo… yo… yo estaba con _Ruotsi_ hace solo un momento y…

-Se negó… se negó a ayudarme… -empiezo a balbucear.

-Lo sé. También me siento traicionado…

¿Se siente traicionado? Él lo conoce hace apenas un par de años. Yo lo conozco hace más de ocho siglos, ¿y de verdad cree entender el significado de la palabra "traición"?

Pero ahora, debes descansar… -me exhorta, se da la vuelta, y está a punto de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación, junto a la enfermera…

-¡Espere…!

No sé de donde saco tanta fuerza para gritar… con lo débil que me siento…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito volver…

-De ninguna manera. Te rechazaron una vez. Pero no permitiré que lo hagan de nuevo…

-¡No a ver a ese maldito traidor! ¡Quiero volver a la línea _Mannerheim_! ¡Quiero seguir peleando! ¡No voy a permitir que un puñado de bolcheviques me arrebate _Karjala_…!

Ahhh… no debí haber alzado la voz… ahora me duele la garganta…

-Lo siento, _Fin_… perdón… _Su_…

¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esa disculpa?

-En verdad, en verdad… lo siento…

¿Qué significa esa cabeza gacha? En los años que lo conozco nunca había visto a mi comandante en jefe con la cabeza tan gacha como ahora…

-Ya no hay un lugar a donde puedas volver para pelear. La línea _Mannerheim_ ya no existe. Ya no puedes defender _Karjala_… porque sencillamente ya no te pertenece. Capitulamos ayer **(15)**…

¡¿QUÉ…?!

Un silencio. Un silencio de muerte...

¿Qué rayos… QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICAN AQUELLAS PALABRAS…?

-Lo siento _Suomi_. Te he fallado…

La habitación se cierra.

Y me quedo solo.

Pero aun así no puedo asimilarlo…

-No puedo haber perdido _Karjala_… no puedo haber perdido _Karjala_… ¡NO PUEDO HABER PERDIDO _KARJALA_…!

Las lágrimas corren solas por mi rostro. Siento una presión en el pecho que me amenaza con matarme. Y el dolor… el dolor…

El dolor…

El dolor.

La ira.

¿Por qué tuvimos que haber capitulado? ¡No me hubiese importado seguir peleando un año entero sobre la nieve, hasta congelarme los huesos y haber salpicado todos y cada uno de los árboles de la frontera con mi sangre, con tal de haber retenido _Karjala_!

Pero ya no es mía…

Ya no me pertenece…

¡YA NO ME PERTENECE!

¡HE PERDIDO, HE PERDIDO LA GUERRA! ¡HE PERDIDO LA GUERRA CONTRA _VENÄJÄ_!

¡Y TODO SIN QUE A _RUOTSI_ LE IMPORTE…!

Necesito vodka… necesito un trago de vodka…

Necesito un trago de vodka para calmar el dolor…

* * *

-¡Necesito un trago de vodka para calmar el dolor! -chilló Finlandia, abriendo los ojos súbitamente, y, entonces, empezó a llorar de manera desconsolada, casi histérica.

-_Finland_… Ahhhhhhhhhhh… hasta que por fin despertaste… -suspiró Noruega, que mantenía un paño húmedo contra la frente del finlandés.

-¿Qué… me pasó…? -preguntó este último, entre sollozos.

-Estabas delirando. Delirando con intensidad. Me tenías preocupado… Tu pulso era muy inestable... y yo creí que…

-Tonto… Soy una nación… Las naciones no morimos…

-Sí que morimos. Que no sea frecuente no significa que no pueda suceder… -replicó el noruego, algo molesto por la ligereza con la que el otro se estaba tomando el asunto.

-Cómo tú digas… -balbuceó Finlandia, volviendo a desplomarse sobre la cama, y fijando los ojos en un punto inexacto.

-Era sobre la _Vinter Krig_ (Guerra de Invierno), ¿verdad…? -preguntó Noruega, suplicando interiormente porque el finés no se pusiera nervioso por la simple mención de aquella palabra, y como alcanzarle un vaso de agua.

Después de todo… había que sacar el espinoso tema a colación… de una vez por todas…

-Sí… -respondió Finlandia, bastante tranquilo, para sorpresa del noruego.

-Ya veo… -agregó sencillamente este último.- Y, para ser más específicos…

-Me acordé del maldito traidor, para ser más específicos… -completó el finlandés la frase del noruego, con una actitud tan fría, que no parecía para nada la suya.

Noruega agachó la cabeza un breve instante.

-_Fin_… sé que te duele… pero… es posible que tu actitud hacia _Sverige_ no sea la correcta…

Esa mirada. Había que ver la mirada de Finlandia después de haber oído esas palabras.

El noruego tembló. Y retrocedió varios pasos.

Tener que ver aquella mirada por tercera vez en aquel día…

Y no solo era la mirada lo que le inquietaba.

Lo que siempre venía después de ella… era lo peor de todo…

El finés se puso de pie, ignorando su estado y la herida de su hombro que inevitablemente había vuelto a abrirse. Entonces, a pasos lentos, se acercó a Noruega, que de inmediato, casi instintivamente, sacó revólver que había encontrado en la parte posterior de la cabaña, y que había guardado en su chaqueta mientras Finlandia estaba inconsciente.

Claro que no pensaba dispararle…

Pero, de alguna manera, saber que tenía un arma a la mano lo hacía sentirse más… más seguro…

Al fin y al cabo, ya había visto de lo que el "lindo" finlandés, en estado de abstinencia, era capaz…

En determinado momento, este último logró acorralarlo, y ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente por un largo rato.

-Suelta ya ese revólver… -solicitó Finlandia, en un hilo de voz-. Sé que estoy muy perturbado… pero jamás te haría daño… -balbuceó, cabizbajo.

El noruego, tras un breve instante, optó al fin por obedecer, no sin algo de desconfianza.

-Gracias. Quiero que sepas que hablo en serio. No tengo nada contra ti. ¿Qué si hemos luchado un sinfín de veces? No. Esas no eran nuestras guerras. Eran las guerras de _Tanska_ y de _Ruotsi _**(16)**. Nosotros no teníamos nada que ver… y nunca debimos haber participado en ellas… Y sé que no me ayudaste a plenitud durante la _Talvisota_ porque _Saksa_ te tenía inmovilizado en un puño de hierro **(17)**… así que no te culpo por eso… El punto es… como acabo de decir… que jamás te haría daño… Y por eso te rogaría que nunca más me vuelvas a apuntar con un arma…

-No quisiera decirte esto… pero la mirada que me lanzaste hace un par de minutos me decía a gritos todo lo contrario… -replicó Noruega, todavía algo nervioso.

-Perdóname. Pero… ahora que lo pienso… tal vez si tengo algo contra ti. Esas palabras que pronunciaste hace un momento. Eso es lo único que podría tener contra ti hasta ahora… -afirmó el finés, con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

-Sé que no te agradó oírlo. Pero es la verdad. _Fin_, si tú me escuchas…

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Ahora que recuerdo… hay algo más que tengo contra ti…! ¡Qué te pones de parte de _Ruotsi_! ¡Qué te pones de su parte inevitablemente! ¡Qué no eres capaz de entender mi dolor y mi sufrimiento…! ¡Qué me juzgas…!

-No te atrevas a decir que no puedo entender tu sufrimiento, porque te juro que sé exactamente lo que significa ser defraudado por la persona en la que más confías -interrumpió enérgicamente el noruego las histéricas exclamaciones de Finlandia-. Y tampoco digas que te juzgo…

-¡Sí que lo haces! ¡_Nor_… tú estabas a cientos de kilómetros… ocupado pensando en cómo rayos te defenderías si al maldito _Saksa _se le ocurría atacarte…! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que sucedió… y aun así te crees en la capacidad de juzgar…!

-Tal vez estaba a cientos de kilómetros, pero te aseguro que sé exactamente lo que ocurría en ese lugar… -estalló Noruega, con una intensidad tan poco usual en él, que obligó al finlandés a callarse súbitamente por la sorpresa.

-De qué… ¿de qué estás hablando…? -preguntó este último, desubicado. ¿El noruego sabía algún detalle acerca de un acontecimiento que marcó tan radicalmente la historia moderna de su nación, y que él ignoraba?

-"¿Qué debo hacer…? ¿Qué debo hacer…? ¿Qué debo hacer…?" -se repetía internamente Noruega, que había empezado a jalonearse mechones del cabello lacio, y a mordisquearse el labio inferior, inusualmente tenso, como alguien que tiene un gran debate en su interior, y no sabe cómo resolverlo. -Ahhhh… lo siento _Sve_… pero no puedo seguir callado… -suspiró al fin-. _Jeg beklager_ _Finland_. Tal vez… tal vez a partir de hoy si tengas razones para odiarme en serio, cuando te confiese… que te hemos… que te he estado ocultando la verdad por más de setenta años…

-¿Ve…verdad…? –balbuceó Finlandia, todavía más confundido que antes.

-Sí. La verdad. Toma asiento, _Fin_… La cuestión es larga… y creo que todavía nos queda la mitad de la noche… a mí, para contarla… y a ti, para oírla… Aunque, tal vez se nos haga más larga…

* * *

Ya hablé sobre la Guerra de Invierno anteriormente, así que solo acotaré un par de detalles de relevancia en este capítulo:

**(1)** La guerra duró unos tres meses y medios (del 30 de noviembre de 1939, día de la invasión, al 12 de marzo de 1940, día de la capitulación), lo cual supuso un enorme resistencia de parte de los fineses, que estaban en obvia desventaja (Stalin había planeado conquistar el país entero en menos de un mes).

**(2)** Carl Gustaf Emil **Mannerheim** (1867-1951) fue **comandante en jefe** **de las Fuerzas Armadas de Finlandia durante la Guerra de invierno**. Es considerado como el "finlandés más grande de todos los tiempos", por haber sido el hombre que organizó, dirigió y, en pocas palabras, encarnó la resistencia finesa contra la gigantesca maquinaria bélica de la Unión Soviética.

**(3)** La lengua materna de **Mannerheim **fue el sueco. No aprendió a hablar finés sino hasta los cincuenta años. (Finlandia en sueco: Finland. En finés: Suomi).

**(4)** Al comienzo de la guerra, Suecia envió oficialmente algunos soldados de apoyo, pero los retiró del frente de un momento a otro y no volvió a enviar más.

**(5)** Una de las demandas de la USSR para retirar al ejército rojo de suelo finlandés era que Finlandia debía permitir el establecimiento de una **base naval en la península de Hanko **durante treinta años, demanda que Finlandia rechazó.

**(6)** El **12 de febrero** de 1940, los rusos volvieron a presentar sus demandas: esta vez no sólo exigían a la ciudad de Hanko, sino que también querían el **Istmo de Carelia** y el norte del lago Ládoga. Finlandia rechazó también esta demanda.

**(7) La Línea Mannerheim **fue un sistema defensivo de fortificaciones que se extendió a lo largo del Istmo de Carelia, construido antes de la Guerra de Invierno por Finlandia para defenderse de la Unión Soviética, y que se convertiría en uno de los más sangrientos escenarios del conflicto entre ambos países. Su nombre procede de la denominación que le dieron los medios de comunicación, en honor a Carl Gustaf Mannerheim.

**(8)** Para el **1 de febrero de 1940**, los rusos habían enviado 600 000 soldados extras al frente. Sin poder aguantar más, los cansados defensores finlandeses fueron sobrepasados, y a inicios de marzo la línea Mannerheim fue finalmente quebrada, dejando el campo libre a la ocupación soviética. La derrota finesa era casi inminente.

**(9) **El **13 de febrero **de 1940, el canciller finés viajó a Suecia a solicitar ayuda inmediata ante la desesperada situación en que se hallaba su país.

**(10)** La opinión mundial simpatizó siempre con Finlandia, por lo que voluntarios del extranjero llegaron a apoyar la autonomía del país escandinavo.

**(11)** **Gran Bretaña y Francia ofrecieron apoyo a Finlandia** (100 000 británicos y 35 000 franceses, concretamente). Sin embargo, los fineses jamás respondieron a esta oferta, ya que el gobierno se dio cuenta de que la ayuda jamás llegaría a tiempo para salvar a su país.

**(12)** Suecia presionó a Finlandia en varias ocasiones para que negociara la paz con la URSS. Finlandia estuvo varias veces a punto de ceder, pero las condiciones impuestas por los soviéticos eran siempre tan duras que al final terminaban rechazándolas.

**(13)** Suecia afirmaba permanecer neutral durante la WW2, pero bajo el telón, mantenía **relaciones comerciales con los nazis** (suministrándoles acero), simpatizaba con su causa y, según dicen algunos historiadores, les tenía pavor (la posibilidad de una invasión alemana le ponía de los nervios). Si se tiene en cuenta que Alemania y Rusia eran naciones aliadas en el momento en que estalló la Guerra de Invierno, apoyar a Finlandia habría supuesto ponerse en contra de Rusia y, por lo tanto, en contra de Alemania. El miedo a Hitler fue una de las principales razones por la cual se negó rotundamente a apoyar a su vecino, y por la que tampoco permitió que otros países (como Francia e Inglaterra) pasaran por su territorio con ayuda para Finlandia.

**(14)** El **cóctel Molotov** lo inventaron los fineses durante la Guerra de Invierno. El mecanismo es simple: se llena una inocente botella de licor vacía con un líquido inflamable, como gasolina, se le amarra un trapo en la boquilla, se le prende fuego, se la lanza lejos, y cuando la botella se quiebra libera su contenido e incendia a todo lo que tiene cerca. (No es que yo alguna vez haya elaborado una… solo lo leí en Wikipedia xD).

**(15)** El **tratado de paz** con la URSS fue firmado finalmente el **13 de marzo de 1940**. A las 11 de la mañana de ese día finalizó la guerra. Finlandia cedió las ciudades de Viipuri (ahora Výborg), Käkisalmi, Sortavala, Salla, Kuusamo, las islas orientales del Golfo de Finlandia y, por supuesto, el **istmo de Carelia**.

**(16) **Durante las interminables guerras Sueco-Danesas, Finlandia era parte de Suecia y Noruega de Dinamarca, así que es como si ambos hubiesen peleado indirectamente entre sí.

**(17) **Aunque durante la Guerra de Invierno Noruega todavía no había sido invadida, el riesgo de una ocupación alemana era inminente, y cualquier paso en falso podría haber sido malinterpretado y usado como excusa por los nazis para atacar. De todas maneras, **Noruega envió oficialmente 895 hombres para apoyar a Finlandia**.

* * *

**Aves de papel****:** Pos… lamento casi haberte hecho morir de la risa... SOY UNA CASI ASESINA (?)... Y JAMÁS LO SUPERARÉ... xD En estado de ebriedad uno hace cosas impensables (no es que yo haya estado ebria alguna vez… lo digo en serio (?)...) Pues sí… Sve de loco y Den de inexpresivo… ya ves que el mundo está cada día más revuelto… (?) Oye… oye… no invadas mi PC…

Noruega: Is se enfermó de gripe y yo... lo estoy reemplazando. ¿Quién es un tsundere con cara de poker? -empieza a emanar un aura siniestra-. Más vale que yo no… no estoy de buen humor para bromas… no es que en alguna ocasión este de buen humor para algo, pero… tú me entiendes… ¿verdad? -di que sí con la cabeza o te convertirá en algo extraño (?) Is no me tiene miedo, y sí, yo lo quiero mucho… mucho… muuuuuucho… MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO… -se pone en modo hermano mayor obsesivo y todos los que están a su alrededor huyen-. Una vez hace mucho, mucho tiempo… cuando era joven… -se siente viejo, le entra la nostalgia, tiene ganas de deprimirse, pero se acuerda que los noruegos no se deprimen y se aguanta (?)- Bueno… el punto es que una vez cuando era un vikingo violador (olvida esa última palabra o te borro la memoria) me tomé varias botellas de cerveza y… no sé… no me acuerdo de nada más después de eso… pero cuando desperté Dan me dijo que incendié tres tabernas, que le rompí la nariz a varios franceses y que me desnudé frente a la Catedral de Notre Dame… pero yo creo que solo son inventos del dansk idioter…

Islandia: ¡Dile que ya vi su crossover con Harry Potter! ¡ACHÚ~!

Noruega: Sí, sí… Is ya vio tu trabajo… y también donde me dibujas a colores… y en blanco y negro… y con vestido, y acosando a Is… Si no fuera yo diría que estás obsesionada conmigo… pero soy yo… así que diré que es una manera muy natural y saludable de exteriorizar de manera muy normal tu aprecio por mí y…

Islandia: ¡Es obsesión! ¡Y es lo mismo que tú tienes conmigo, Nore! ¡ACHÚ~!

Noruega: No le hagas caso a Is, se pone melodramático cuando está con gripe…

Islandia: ¡No es cierto! ¡ACHÚ~!

Noruega: Sí lo es… Por cierto, para darle abrazos a mi hermano tienes que pedirme permiso primero…

Islandia: ¡Nor! ¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de limitar mi contacto social con las chicas, maldición! ¡ACHÚ~!

Noruega: Silencio, lillebror. Se te inflama la garganta. Rayos, siento que acabo de rebasar mi límite de palabras permitidas por día… Mejor me callo… Por cierto Is, ¿ya dopaste a la loca (RoseKida)?

Islandia: Sí… aunque no fue tan difícil… solo tuve que desabotonarme un poco la camisa para que cayera desmayada… ¡ACHÚ~!

Noruega: Te dije que no usaras_ ese_ método. Te va a entrar el frío. Y mañana estarás grave…

Islandia: Ya, no seas celoso. ¡Mejor entremos a su PC y modifiquemos la historia de tal manera que yo recupere la memoria! ¡ACHÚ~!

Noruega: Sí, sí… y luego eliminemos las pruebas…

Islandia: Para eso tendríamos que desmemoriar a todos los que están leyendo estas líneas…

Noruega: Que así sea… -insertar risa malévola de ex vikingo malvado (?)-. Por cierto, adiós, IR… gracias por tu review… (y probablemente mañana no te acordarás de nada de esto MUAJAJAJA!) Y en cuanto a ti, Is… llegó la hora de decirme _eldste bror_…

Islandia: ¡Cállate~! ¡ACHÚ~!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Estuvo más corto y dramático que de costumbre, lo admito, pero…

Necesito un consejo: Al comienzo clasifiqué este Fanfic en K+ porque se suponía que se trataría solo de parodia, bromas y algo de acción… pero me he dado cuenta de que algunos capítulos cofcofcomoestecofcof tienen cierto contenido que quizás ya no encaje en esa clasificación… Así que… ¿debería subir la historia a T, o dejarla en dónde está…? Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones…

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar este Fanfic.

:D :D :D :D


	19. Sanningen

Disclaimer: Ni Nor ni Su-san me pertenecen… (shora...)

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Nuevo capítulo reportándose…!

Otro capítulo con formato un poco diferente (un recuerdo de Nor, para ser más exacta...)

Pero sé que les gustará :D

Lean y comenten…

* * *

**Sanningen (La verdad)**

-¿Quieres… quieres que haga pasar a estos soldados… como pilotos noruegos? -pregunté, mientras ojeaba las fichas que tenía delante mío.

No esperaba que _Sverige_ me hubiese hecho ir de incógnito hasta su país, en un momento de tanta convulsión, durante el cual dar un solo paso en falso podría haber significado la muerte, donde cualquier acción o conversación hecha en secreto podía haber sido interpretada como sospechosa, solo para decirme eso…

-S…sí…

Nunca, nunca, en los casi mil años que lo conocía, había visto al sueco en un estado como el que se encontraba en aquel momento. Nervioso, se pasaba un pañuelo por la frente cada cinco minutos, para limpiarse el sudor que le emanaba a raudales. Unas negras ojeras dibujadas debajo de sus ojos delataban el insomnio que lo venía atormentando durante los últimos días. Y creo que lo vi tomarse un calmante fuerte, con mucho disimulo, cuando me di la vuelta para darle un sorbo a mí café.

-Son de los mejores que tengo… -pudo articular a duras penas. -Se ofrecieron para ir a pelear a la línea _Mannerheim_… de manera voluntaria… hace un par de días…

-Pero tus jefes no estuvieron de acuerdo, ¿verdad…?

-Así es… -contestó, mientras acomodaba su barbilla entre sus dos puños cerrados, en gesto meditabundo-. Algunos insistieron. ¿Y quieres saber que les pasó?

-¿Les bajaron el rango, o algo así? -pregunté, sarcásticamente. Sin embargo, al notar la expresión de seriedad absoluta que traía el sueco, borré la ligera sonrisa que se había dibujado en mi rostro. -Así que los degradaron… -suspiré, algo indignado. ¿Castigar a un soldado por su deseo de ir a apoyar a un país vecino que estaba atravesando una situación crítica en ese preciso momento?

Sonaba inaceptable. _Era_ moralmente inaceptable…

-Sí. ¿Ahora logras entender con mayor claridad la postura que han tomado mis jefes al respecto?

Como no entenderla.

-¿Y es eso lo que te tiene angustiado? -pregunté.

_Sve_ no respondió de inmediato. Pero su mirada lo decía todo.

-Tú quieres apoyar a _Fin_. Sin embargo, debes obedecer a tus jefes. Y no sabes qué hacer al respecto, ¿verdad?

-Haces que suene demasiado sencillo. No tienes idea de cuántas noches sin dormir me ha costado darle vueltas a todo este lío…

-Muchas, por lo que me dicen tus ojeras. Sin embargo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, te diré lo que haría: sin dudarlo ni un segundo, mandaría al diablo a mis jefes, y ayudaría a mi mejor amigo…

Estaba siendo honesto. Y es que la actitud vacilante de _Sverige_ con respecto a la situación de _Finland_, que por ratos parecía rozar la indiferencia, empezaba ya a enfadarme.

-No puedo hacer eso…

-Vamos _Sve_. No me hagas ser todavía más sincero contigo, porque tú sabes bien hasta qué grado puedo llegar. No me hagas confesar que estás empezando a parecerme un cobarde incapaz de arriesgarse por alguien que ha demostrado serle leal por tantos años, y que dejará desamparado al país que tantas veces ha puesto en juego su cuello por él, solo porque le teme, no sé si a sus jefes, si a _Tyskland_ (Alemania), o si a _Russland_ (Rusia)…

Quizás me había pasado un poco con lo que dije. La cara del sueco me lo decía a gritos. Pero, de cualquier manera, era la verdad.

-No pienso dejarlo desamparado -me aseguró, casi a la defensiva, pero sin poder evitar un dejo de culpabilidad en su voz-. Es por eso… es por eso que te estoy pidiendo lo que te estoy pidiendo…

-Sí, es por eso que tratas de enviar extraoficialmente dos mil soldados de apoyo a través mío, cuando yo sé bien que podrías mandar mucho más que eso si lo hicieras de manera legal…

-No puedo, ¡no puedo hacer eso! -exclamó él, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en ademán desesperado.

-¿Porque le temes a tus jefes?

-No…

-¿A _Tyskland_, entonces?

-Tampoco…

-¿A _Russland_…?

-¡Claro que no!

Vaya… conque _Sve_ podía gritar si se lo proponía…

-¡No es que le tenga miedo a nadie, _danmit_!

Así que el temor no era la razón…

Bueno, cuando menos me pude quitar la idea de que el vikingo tan aguerrido que había conocido siglos atrás se había terminado por volver un cobarde.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba una duda revoloteando en el aire…

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no has enviado apoyo formal? ¿Qué es lo que te ha detenido hasta ahora, _Sverige_?

¿Eh? ¿Por qué, repentinamente, se pone tan nervioso?

-No puedo… no puedo decirte la razón…

¿No puede? ¿Acaso quiere tomarme del pelo?

-Así que… me haces viajar cientos kilómetros hasta aquí, en medio de una crisis mundial, para pedirme que te suplante en la peligrosa tarea de ayudar a tu mejor amigo, ¿pero no quieres contarme la razón por la cual no lo haces tú personalmente…?

-_Nor_, eso no fue lo que yo quise de…

-Eso fue lo que quisiste decir. Sabes que por apoyar a _Fin_ podría ganarme varios enemigos y meterme en serios problemas… _Tyskland_ no bromea, y estoy seguro de que está a dos palmos de atacarme… No quiero sonar egoísta, pero no eres el único cuyas acciones pueden afectar a un país entero…

-Mph… ya lo sé…

¿Ya lo sabe? ¿Entonces…?

-Francamente no te entiendo. Si no quieres decirme las razones, las _verdaderas_ razones por las cuales no apoyas a tu amigo oficialmente y en persona, me temo que no puedo hacer lo que me pides…

No es que yo acostumbre ser tan dramático… o impulsivo, pero tal vez en esa ocasión la situación así lo requería…

Sin esperar la réplica del sueco, me puse de pie, tome mi abrigo y me dirigí hacia la puerta…

-Mmm… ¿acaso estamos en un sótano? -pregunté, antes de girar la perilla, mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Quizás la pregunta había sido innecesaria. La penumbra casi absoluta y la ausencia de ventanas lo decía todo. -Espero que al menos esta vez sí puedas responderme con sinceridad… -agregué, con algo de sarcasmo.

-Sí, es un sótano… -respondió él, con un hilo de voz. Su expresión delataba la angustia total en la cual lo había sumido mi negativa a ayudarlo. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que eso me hiciese sentir culpable.

-Debí sospecharlo… Eso explica el hecho de que me hayas hecho entrar aquí a través de esa pequeña portezuela en la parte posterior del edificio… -comenté, y giré la manija, sin más. La pesada puerta de metal se abrió entonces sin ningún problema. -Ochocientos soldados, _Sverige_. Acabo de enviar oficialmente a ochocientos de mis soldados a la línea _Mannerheim _**(1)**. Lo hice abiertamente. A la vista de todos. Y eso que Alemania está apuntándome justo a la frente con una pistola en este preciso momento**... (2) **hablando en sentido figurado, claro... aunque algo me dice que lo hará en sentido literal muy pronto… -suspiré. La amenaza de una invasión nazi me estaba destrozando los nervios. -¿Qué hay de ti? -le pregunté, antes de atravesar el umbral y desaparecer de su vista.

Al avanzar a través del pasadizo, traté de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pisaba el suelo con la mayor delicadeza, a tal grado que mis pies apenas parecían hacer contacto con él…

Y es que _Sve_ ya me había advertido acerca del grado de confidencialidad de aquella reunión. Y yo le comprendí a la perfección. Bueno… no hacía falta tener demasiado sentido común como para darse cuenta de que ambos estaríamos en serios problemas si alguien… si alguien descubría que yo había ido a charlar en secreto con él, por más país hermano que fuese…

Al fin y al cabo, era 1940...

De repente, sentí un par de pasos avanzando hacia mí. Y luego, alguien me inmovilizó por la espalda. Juraría que una gota de sudor me rodó por la frente. Al girarme…

-_Nor_… _Nor_… por favor, por favor, tienes que hacer lo que te pido…

Vaya… su desesperación interna se estaba exteriorizando a través su voz entrecortada. Eso no era usual…

De cualquier manera…. menudo susto que me había dado. Aunque yo no iba a admitirlo, claro…

-Dime la razón. Si me dices la razón, te juro por la cruz escandinava que haré pasar a esos dos mil soldados suecos como pilotos noruegos…

-¡No puedo decirte la razón!

-Entonces yo no puedo ayudarte…

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡No por mí! ¡Por _Fin_! ¡Esos soldados son para él! ¡Da igual si los demás creen que son suecos o noruegos! ¡Él los necesita!

-Él necesita tu apoyo moral. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que los soldados noruegos que yo mande solo serán para él un batallón de ayuda extranjera más, pero los soldados suecos que tú mandes_ oficialmente _significarán para él que su mejor amigo está dispuesto a arriesgarse peleando a su lado, que lo está apoyando, y que no está enfrentándose a los malditos soviéticos solo…

Silencio.

Parece que lo hecho polvo. De cualquier manera se lo merecía, ¿verdad?

-Tú no entiendes… -pudo replicar a duras penas, con la voz tan apagada que apenas y pude escucharle.

-Lo entenderé si me lo explicas…

-_Nor_… por favor… ¡haz lo que te pido!

-Dime la razón…

El sueco suspiró. Creo que al fin recordó lo increíblemente terco que yo podía ser. Y se dio cuenta de que jamás me convencería de nada a menos que aceptara mis condiciones.

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo… tú… tú ganas… Voy… voy a decirte la razón… -accedió, derrotado, y torciéndose los dedos de tal manera que parecía que se los quebraría en cualquier momento. -Pero primero, primero debes prometer confidencialidad absoluta… ¡que si los malditos nazis se enteran de esto estamos perdidos…! -exclamó, casi histérico, mientras golpeaba la pared del estrecho pasadizo con ambos puños.

-Oh, vamos_ Sve_… Tú bien sabes que nadie, jamás, ha logrado sacarme un secreto, aun cuando haya amenazado con ponerme las manos al fuego o con sacarme las uñas de los dedos…

-Sí, eso lo sé perfectamente... -rió el sueco. -Eres un maldito obstinado…

-Y justamente por esa razón puedes confiar en mí…

-De acuerdo. Lo que estás a punto de escuchar es un alto secreto de estado sueco…

_Sverige_ inspiró profundamente antes de continuar. Definitivamente, lo que estaba a punto de contarme tenía que ser un tema muy delicado. Él no era de las personas que solían hacer drama en vano…

El sueco estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando se oyeron un par de pasos descendiendo las escaleras que conectaban el piso con el subsuelo…

-¡_Sverige_! ¿Qué rayos es lo que ocurre allá abajo?

A ambos se nos cortó la respiración. Y estoy seguro de que nunca antes había visto a _Sve_ tan pálido como en aquel momento.

Yo solo atiné a retroceder un par de pasos. ¿Qué rayos debía hacer? Si me descubrían… ¡maldición…!

De repente, él me tomo del brazo, y me arrastró a toda prisa al interior del improvisado "cuarto de reunión", el sótano que habíamos ocupado antes…

Entonces, se arrodilló en una de las esquinas, y, de alguna manera logró abrir una pequeña entrada que había sido prácticamente invisible para mí antes…

Los pasos allá afuera se oían peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Entra allí! ¡Cierra la portezuela tras de ti! ¡Y por Gustav II, no hagas absolutamente ningún ruido! -me ordenó, con la voz más baja que pudo, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, que parecía estar a punto de ser derribado por un sinfín de furiosos golpetazos.

Claro que yo obedecí sin chistar.

Ahhhh… la posibilidad de ser atrapado podía ponerle la piel de gallina inclusive a alguien con nervios de acero, como yo…

-¿Qué significaba ese ruido?

Uhh… ya entiendo porque dicen que hay suecos que te intimidan solo con la voz… Y supongo que las cosas se ponían peor si el individuo en cuestión era un militar… o al menos alguien con el suficiente poder como para hablar en un tono tan arrogante…

-Nada. Estoy estresado. Eso es todo.

Claro que _Sverige_ no era de la clase de persona a la cual uno podía amedrentar con tanta facilidad…

-Ohh… estresado. Por _Finland_, supongo…

_Sve_ no respondió nada… pero juraría que pude escuchar sus gruñidos hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-Sí… ya lo sospechaba… Y es que tus sentimientos hacia ese país son tan intensos que las malas lenguas podrían empezar a hablar mal, ya sabes…

Vaya… pude sentir el aura de enojo del sueco atravesando la pequeña portezuela y llegando hasta mí… Inclusive me dieron escalofríos…

-Entonces, ¿interrumpió su "importante" trabajo solo para venir a importunarme?

¡Ajá! ¡Sarcasmo detectado! Definitivamente, _Sve_ estaba furioso. Solo eso explicaría el haberse dirigido a un superior de esa manera.

-Oh, claro que no, _Sverige_. Solo venía a decirte que hablar solo y en voz alta no es una buena manera de descargar el estrés. Ni tampoco golpear la pared de una manera tan poco civilizada… Por cierto… ¿qué haces aquí abajo, en el sótano? ¿Por qué no estás en tu oficina?

Oh… rayos…

Ese tono acusador y de sospecha no podía significar nada bueno…

-Estoy estresado. Ya se lo dije. Y si permanezco en mi oficina me expongo al riesgo de que en cualquier momento entre la persona menos indicada y me haga dirigirme a ella en un tono para nada correcto. Es por eso que bajé al sótano, en donde esperaba tener mayor privacidad, señor. Aunque… al parecer me equivoqué…

Nota mental: nunca debo usar el tema de _Fin_ para molestar a _Sve_. Y menos cuando esté estresado. Me mandará al diablo con mucha educación…

-Ah… y también recordé que necesitaba una caja de tinta, de esas que tenemos guardadas aquí abajo…

No sé exactamente qué pasó allá afuera tras aquella excusa, durante aquel momento de silencio, pero estoy seguro de que el hecho de que hubiese dos suecos furiosos en una misma habitación no auguraba nada bueno. Por un momento, agradecí el no haber estado allí presente. El intercambio de miradas intimidantes debe de haber sido terrible…

-Bien, _Sve_. Ya entendí. Perdón por "importunarte"…

Escuché la manija metálica girar. Y yo solté un suspiro de alivio. La tensión me había estado destrozando los nervios…

-Por cierto, _Sverige_… Te recuerdo que _Tyskland_ es nuestro amigo. No debemos hacer nada que pudiese molestarlo…

-Será su amigo, no el mío…

-Oh, claro… porque tú le guardas lealtad absoluta a _Finland_, casi lo había olvidado…

El jefe sueco había contraatacado. Y claro que _Sve_ soltó su usual gruñido de irritación…

-Pero, quiero que recuerdes que, así como tú le guardas lealtad absoluta a ese país insignificante, yo le guardo lealtad absoluta a Hitler **(3)**… y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que ningún sentimentalismo absurdo interfiera con la relación que hemos logrado forjar y mantener con él hasta ahora… ¿te ha quedado claro?

Lealtad… ¿a Hitler? ¿No que _Sverige_ era neutral?

-¡He preguntado si te ha quedado claro!

-Sí, señor…

-Bien. Espero entonces que no estés planeando ayudar a _Finland_ de alguna manera… Suficientes favores ya te hemos concedido con relación a él… Y te recuerdo que podemos revertirlos con el chasquido de un dedo si tú empiezas a portarte mal…

-¡LO SÉ…!

Vaya… ese puñetazo debe haberle hecho mucho daño a lo que sea que le haya dado…

-Disculpe… lo sé… señor…

-Me alegra saberlo… Por cierto, ahora vas a tener que reparar esa mesa de madera. No están hechas para ser golpeadas, ¿lo sabías? Y, cuando hayas terminado con ella, te agradecería que me llevases una caja de tinta a mi oficina en cuanto subas. También necesito una. ¿Qué casualidad, no?

Un portazo me informó que al fin podía respirar con libertad, y sin miedo a delatarme.

Cuando al fin salí de mi pequeño escondite, casi me da algo al ver al usualmente inexpresivo _Sverige_ presa de un ataque de… ¿rabia? Furioso, lanzaba al piso todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y maldecía a sus jefes con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente, al verme, paró en seco…

-Lo… lo siento, _Fin_… _Nor_… Tú sabes que… tú sabes que yo no soy así…

-Definitivamente… creí saberlo…

-Lo que pasa es que… detesto a mis jefes…

-Como no detestarlos… incluso yo los detesto ahora…

-_Nor_… sobre lo que has oído…

-¿Qué si estoy sorprendido? Pues sí. Que negocias con los nazis… lo sabía… ¿pero ahora también simpatizas con ellos…?

-¡Claro que yo no! ¡Son mis jefes…!

-_Sve_… En términos prácticos, es lo mismo…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo que hacen ellos, lo hacen en mi nombre! ¡Y es como si yo mismo lo hiciera! ¡Aunque esté en contra! ¡Si ellos simpatizan con los nazis, todos creen que yo también quiero ser el mejor amigo de _Tyskland_! ¡Si ellos deciden permanecer neutrales, todos piensan que yo soy un maldito indiferente! ¡Y si ellos no quieren mandarle ni un solo soldado de apoyo a _Finland_, él se resiente conmigo!

-Sí, sí, te entiendo. Es el dilema al cual estamos condenados… ¿También soy una nación, lo recuerdas? Ahora… por favor baja la voz… No quiero que el Señor Tenebroso vuelva a aparecer por esa puerta…

Dicho esto, ayudé al sueco a sentarse en una silla y a tomarse una buena dosis de calmante nervioso. Definitivamente lo necesitaba…

-De acuerdo, _Sve_… Veo que te has tranquilizado. Ahora, necesito oír lo que ibas a decirme antes de ser interrumpido. Y no es que quiera ser inoportuno, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que mi estancia aquí es limitada…

* * *

-¿Ochenta mil… ochenta mil niños finlandeses **(4)**…?

El sueco asintió con la cabeza.

-Y… ¿y dices que nadie se ha enterado…?

-Eso espero…

-¿Lo esperas?

-Hay muchos fineses que se quedaron a vivir en mi país después de que _Fin_ y yo nos separamos… Supongo que… supongo que unos cuantos más añadidos al paisaje sueco no significan una diferencia tan notoria….

-Pero no son solo "unos cuantos más", son _ochenta mil_… -objeté yo, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo descabellado que sonaba el hecho de que nadie hubiese notado a tantos niños extranjeros apareciendo de pronto, como por arte de magia.

-Lo hemos hecho con el más absoluto sigilo… trasladándolos en grupos pequeños… y reubicándolos con gente de confianza, que ha prometido mantener el mayor hermetismo…

-¿Y cuánto hace de eso?

-Un par de días… Era una operación secreta, encabezada por nuestros mejores hombres… y afortunadamente… parece haber sido un éxito…

-Porque los nazis no se enteraron…

-Exacto… Esos niños vienen de la frontera con _Ryssland_… Se vieron obligados a dejar su hogar… porque ya no era… ya no es un lugar seguro… Aquí estarán mucho mejor… Pero si Hitler se entera de que hicimos algo como eso a sus espaldas…

-Sí, ya lo sé… En estos días todo el mundo, literalmente hablando, parece tenerle miedo a ese fanfarrón…

-Tú sabes que no sin razón… Si este secreto sale a luz… mi país corre el riesgo de ser atacado… y de dejar de ser el lugar seguro que esos niños refugiados necesitan… y no solo ellos… Toda mi gente pagaría las consecuencias…

-De acuerdo, capto el punto. Es por eso que me has hecho prometer absoluto silencio.

-Sí…

-Pero… no entiendo qué rayos tiene que ver todo eso con la cuestión militar… Si fuiste capaz de introducir secretamente ochenta mil niños finlandeses a tu país frente a las narices de los alemanes, ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo con algunos de tus soldados?

-Es precisamente lo que he estado tratando de hacer… -me respondió, clavando sus ojos celestes en los míos, a modo de reproche-. Mandar dos mil soldados no oficialmente. Pero alguien se niega a ayudarme….

-Eh… un momento… no por intermedio mío… Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

-¿Lo sé? -replicó él, alzando una ceja.

-Oh, vamos… Tu Servicio de Inteligencia es sorprendente. Has logrado llevar a cabo exitosamente una operación secreta que yo jamás habría podido. Mandar ayuda a _Finland_ sin que nadie se entere no debería significar un problema mayor. Eres autosuficiente. Tú puedes hacerlo solo. Sin involucrarme...

-Tsk... Realmente no entiendes…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

-¡No puedo pedirle ayuda a mi Servicio de Inteligencia! ¡No cuento con el apoyo de nadie del gabinete! ¡Ni del Primer Ministro! ¡Ni siquiera de Su Majestad!

-Pe…pero introdujiste a esos niños con su ayuda…

-Logré a duras penas convencer a mis jefes para autorizaran el ingreso de esos refugiados aquí… Ellos accedieron después de mucha insistencia y de mala gana… Dijeron que lo hacían por considerar aquello como "ayuda humanitaria"… pero que era la última petición de apoyo que aprobarían con respecto a _Finland_…

-Lo cual obviamente excluye la ayuda militar…

-No me dejaron lugar para dudas respecto a eso…

-¿Te dieron alguna clase de advertencia?

-Yo diría que fue más bien una amenaza…

-¿Amenaza? Pues… no me sorprende… sobre todo después de haber escuchado las palabras que el Señor Tenebroso te dirigió hace un momento…

-Tsk… Señor Tenebroso… lindo apodo para mi Primer Ministro…

-¿Primer Ministro? Ah… debí sospecharlo…

Había oído sobre ese sujeto. Era el que movía todas las piezas dentro del gobierno sueco. Estaba decidido a hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de que _Sverige_ permaneciera neutral, aunque tuviese que traspasar cualquier norma moral. Y, por lo que acababa de oír, tenía claras simpatías hacia los nazis.

-¿Y exactamente como te amenazó?

La pregunta era oportuna. Por más tranquilo que pareciese, _Sve_ no era el tipo al cual un superior podía prohibirle algo con tanta facilidad. Bastante claro me había quedado después de ver la postura increíblemente rebelde que había tomado hacia _Danmark_ durante todo el tiempo que duró la Unión de Kalmar. Y la cosa se ponía peor si _Finland _estaba implicado -porque él sentía un apego muy fuerte hacia su vecino, lo exteriorizara o no.

Su Primer Ministro había tenido que forzarlo para que no enviara ayuda. De alguna manera…

-Los niños…

¿Los niños?

-Los niños fineses…

-¿Quieres decir… quieres decir que…?

-Utilizó a los refugiados fineses para amenazarme… Dijo que, si se me ocurría enviarle a _Fin_ algún tipo de ayuda militar… los tomaría y los echaría de aquí… o… o que les haría algo peor…

¿Algo peor?

-Oh, vamos _Sve_… Apuesto que no lo dijo en serio… Será "tenebroso", pero dudo que se atreva a hacerle daño a esos niñ…

-Él lo va a hacer. No le interesan las cuestiones morales. Lo único que le importa es mantenerme al margen de todo. Lo conozco bien. Va a desquitarse con ellos si le desobedezco. Los entregará a Stalin. Y ya sabes lo que ese demente siente por los finlandeses…

-Los odia… no sé si porque se independizaron de la "_Mat' Rossiya_" o porque no se volvieron comunistas después de eso **(5)**…

-Por las dos cosas…

-Entiendo. Así que "la razón", en pocas palabras, es que tus jefes te están chantajeando…

-Sí… -me respondió algo cabizbajo-. En pocas palabras…

Pocas palabras que, irónicamente, englobaban un problema tan grande…

-¿Qué sabe _Finland_ sobre la situación?

-Dudo que algo...

-¿Entonces él no está enterado? -pregunté, incrédulo.

-¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?

-Oh, vamos... ¿cómo que "por qué"? ¡Los niños que entraron a tu país son fineses! ¡Incluso yo estoy al tanto de eso ahora! ¿Cómo es posible que _Finland_ no!

-Tú acabas de enterarte porque era absolutamente necesario que lo supieras... al menos para poder mandar esos dos mil soldados por intermedio tuyo...

-¡Pero fue _Fin_ el que te hizo la petición ¿verdad?!

-No fue él... Fue su canciller... Y dijo que nadie más en su país, aparte de Mannerheim y un par de agentes de inteligencia, lo sabrían...

-¿Pero por qué excluir a _Fin_ de todo esto?

-No lo sé... Supongo que porque ahora está demasiado ocupado peleando en el campo de batalla como para ocuparse de asuntos como ese. O... quizás... porque que no confían en él...

-¿Creen que los delatará? Oh, vamos, eso es absurdo...

-Tal vez lo sea... Pero, de cualquier manera, _Fin_ es demasiado emocional... Y suele irse de lengua cuando toma demasiado...

-¿Es decir que tú tampoco confías en él?

-No es eso lo que quise decir...

-Entonces cuéntale la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Sí. No quisiera ser tajante, pero estoy seguro de que _Fin_ se está preguntando en este preciso momento por qué su mejor amigo no le manda apoyo. Tal vez piense que porque eres egoísta, porque no quieres meterte en líos o porque le tienes miedo a los nazis, ya que, si te soy sincero, eso es exactamente lo que yo pensaba hasta hace diez minutos... Y, quién sabe, ha empezado a odiarte por ello...

-Mph...

-Pero... si tú le cuentas _la verdad_, tal y como me la has contado a mí... oh, vamos... estoy seguro de él va a entender perfectamente tus razones... ¡y más si la vida de tantos niños de su país está en juego!

-No puedo contarle la verdad...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque...

-¿Porque no confías en él?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Mph...

-No confías en él. Lo sabía...

-¡No es eso! Es que... es que... Es que mis jefes han limitado al máximo mi comunicación con él. No puedo escribirle cartas. Ni telegramas. Y mucho menos citarlo a una reunión...

-¿Así que no puedes hacer reuniones ilegales? ¿Entonces, qué hago yo aquí?

-¡Es diferente! ¡Mis jefes no han ordenado máxima vigilancia en la frontera contigo, ni monitorean todas las llamadas que te hago ni las cartas que te escribo! Al menos todavía no...

-¿Todavía...?

-Ahhh... Olvídalo... El punto es... que... tengo prohibido cualquier intento de comunicación con _Finland_, a menos que sea por un asunto de "máxima urgencia, aprobada de antemano por el ilustrísimo Primer Ministro..."

-Situación complicada, ¿eh?

-No tienes idea...

-Pero, yo podría darte una mano...

-Entonces... ¿aceptarás mi petición?

-¿Con respecto a los dos mil suecos?

-Sí...

-Tal vez... Pero, yo me refería a tu situación personal con _Finland_. Si tú no puedes contarle la verdad, lo haré yo...

-¿Tú?

Vaya, la cara de sorpresa que ponía _Sve_ era tan graciosa a veces...

-No... no... no puedes hacerlo... -titubeó él, con un dejo de súplica en su voz.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque prometiste mantener hermetismo absoluto respecto a esto!

-No creí que _Finland_ estuviese incluido en el contrato de silencio...

-¡Pues sí lo está!

-Lo sabía. No confías en él. Solo estás buscando excusas para que no se entere de nada...

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo admito! ¡No confío en _Fin_! No confío en él... No confío en que pueda guardar el secreto, así que prefiero mantenerlo en ignorancia con respecto a esto... al menos hasta que toda esta amenaza termine...

Vaya... al menos había sido sincero...

Pero eso no significaba que yo estuviese de acuerdo con él...

-¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de tu mejor amigo?

-No me malinterpretes. No desconfío de sus intenciones, sino de su juicio...

-Sí, claro...

-¿Acaso tú confías al cien por ciento en _Danmark_?

¿_Danmark_? ¿Por qué tenía que meter a _Danmark_ en todo esto?

-Eso a ti no te importa...

Tsk... No es que mi intención hubiese sido contestarle al sueco con tan poca educación, pero su pregunta francamente me había molestado.

-Entonces a ti no te importa saber por qué no confío en _Fin_...

El sueco había contraatacado, claramente ofendido.

Y claro que a mí la cosa no me hizo gracia.

-Entonces arréglatelas tú solo.

Dicho eso, me puse de pie, y me dirigí por segunda vez a la puerta...

-Y cuando seas un poco más sincero y valiente, avísame. Con gusto enviaré esos dos mil soldados a la línea _Mannerheim_...

Vaya... haberme volteado solo a decirle eso...

Sí que soy genial a veces, ¿no?

-Un momento... _Nor_, ¡un momento!

Grrr... pero no me gusta que me tomen de la muñeca justo cuando estoy por hacer mi dramática salida...

-_Sve_... deja de apretarme con tanta fuerza... Se me arruga la camisa...

-De acuerdo... -balbuceó, soltándome-. E...escucha _Nor_... Lo siento... No quise hablarte así... Yo... yo solo... estoy desesperado...

-Entonces déjame que le cuente la verdad a _Fin_... Eso resolvería muchos de tus problemas...

-¡NO puedes contarle la verdad! _Nor_, _Nor_, por favor... por favor... _Fin_ no puede enterarse de esto...

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no...! No... Porque te lo estoy pidiendo... Y porque lo prometiste...

-Grrr...

Rabié. No entendía las razones de _Sverige_. A mi parecer, no tenía base sólida para creer que _Finland_ se iría de boca y revelaría un secreto tan comprometedor como ese. De todas maneras, supongo que el miedo a ser descubierto y a poner en peligro a toda su gente lo había puesto así... así de paranoico...

-Además... prometiste que accederías a mi petición si yo te revelaba mis razones... Y mira hasta donde he tenido que llegar para complacerte... Acabo de revelarle un alto secreto de estado sueco a un país que no tenía nada que ver con todo esto...

-Sí que lo hiciste. Pero yo, ¿realmente lo prometí...?

-Claro que lo hiciste... lo prometiste por ella...

¿Ella? ¿Por qué señala a mi cabello...?

Ah... se refiere a la Cruz Escandinava...

-Ahhh... De acuerdo... Supongo que una promesa es deuda, ¿verdad? -suspiré, de mala gana, mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la mesa en la cual había estado sentado y tomaba de sobre ella las fichas de los pilotos suecos en cuestión. -¿Cómo piensas infiltrarlos en mis filas?

-Tengo un plan... pero necesito de tu ayuda para poder llevarlo a cabo...

-De acuerdo. Te escucho...

* * *

-Bien _Nor_... Entonces, estamos comunicándonos...

-Para ultimar detalles...

-Y no olvides que debemos mantener todo esto en el más absoluto secreto...

-No tienes que decírmelo... Tsk... por alguna razón, siento que los malditos nazis están controlando todos y cada uno de mis movimientos... O tal vez es que ya empezó a afectarme toda esta paranoia tan generalizada...

-Yo... yo no creo que sea solo paranoia...

¿Eh? ¿Por qué me lo dice en ese tono?

¿Acaso él sabe algo que yo no?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-_Nor_... Hay otra razón por la cual te he convocado esta noche, además de la cuestión de los pilotos suecos... Quería decirte que, con toda certeza... Hitler va atacarte... _Nor_... es solo cuestión de semanas...

Aquellas palabras me helaron. La amenaza nazi me había perseguido durante los últimos meses, metiéndose hasta en mis sueños como un fantasma que solo quería atormentarme...

Pero, el hecho de saber que, muy pronto dejaría de ser solo una amenaza...

Dejaría de ser un fantasma, para convertirse en una bestia de carne y hueso que se plantaría frente a mí, lista para devorarme...

La amenaza se había vuelto real...

Y yo no estaba preparado...

-Hitler... Hitler le ha pedido a mi Primer Ministro permiso para que transporte sus tropas desde _Tyskland_ hasta _Narvik_ a través de las vías de tren que nos conectan... Y claro que él ha accedido...

¿Mandar tropas... mandar tropas para atacar a mi país... mediante _Sverige_...?

-Ese maldito nazi... planea usarme para llegar a ti... Y claro que yo no quiero, pero... ¡arrrgggg...!

-Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo...

Suspiré. No podía culparlo. No podía enfadarme con él. Era un títere de las circunstancias. Y de sus superiores. Igual que yo.

-_Nor_... los nazis les dirán que en esos vagones envían médicos, medicinas y alimentos... pero realmente enviarán soldados... te lo puedo asegurar... **(6)**

Tsk... Alemán astuto...

-Es por eso que te estoy poniendo en sobre aviso de su estrategia... para que tú y tus jefes puedan tomar las medidas que crean necesarias para defenderse...

¿Medidas? ¿Qué medidas podríamos tomar contra un ejército abismalmente superior?

-_Nor_... _Nor_, por favor, no te desanimes... Ellos serán más, pero te prometo que no vas a estar solo... Yo estaré contigo... Yo... desde aquí, haré hasta lo imposible por apoyarte... con soldados voluntarios, con provisiones, con información... Hitler se cree muy listo, pero nosotros vamos a serlo más... Su debilidad es que confía en que estoy de su lado, en que apruebo la invasión de tu país... y eso me da ventaja, porque no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo terriblemente equivocado que está...

-Pero... pero tus jefes...

-¡Al diablo mis jefes...! Así como estoy ayudando a _Fin_ bajo el telón, sin el respaldo de nadie, de la misma manera prometo que te ayudaré a ti... y también a _Dan_...

Miré a _Sve_ fijamente por un segundo. Nunca había sido demasiado cercano a mí. No era mi mejor amigo. Pero, aun así, él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para protegerme. Para protegernos.

No podía expresar con palabras lo conmovido que me sentía. Y no iba a hacerlo. Cuestiones de carácter.

Pero, aun así, creo que _Sve_ entendió bastante bien el simple "gracias" que le dirigí a secas.

-Descuida... Al fin y al cabo, te debo una...

-Sí... me la debes... -susurré, antes de girar la manija y abrir la puerta. -Por cierto... si necesitas enviar más soldados a través mío... solo avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Más soldados?

-Sí... Diez mil más si quieres. Ahora que sé que la amenaza de un ataque es inminente, y que, haga lo que haga, nada lo detendrá, ya no me importa lo que piensen los nazis al respecto...

-Ya veo...

-Pero... que sea antes de que ellos me invadan... porque cuando eso suceda... habré perdido mi libertad para ayudarte... Aunque, pensándolo bien... habré perdido mi libertad para hacer muchas otras cosas también...

-Mph... entiendo...

-Ah... otra cosa... _Sve_, perdón por haberte dicho cobarde... Eso fue hipócrita porque... porque de algún modo... de algún modo yo también lo soy...

-¿De qué... de qué estás hablando?

-Hace algunos días, _England_ me pidió permiso para mandarle ayuda a _Fin_ a través de mi territorio... Y yo me negué... **(7)** ¿Sabes por qué, no?

-Por... ¿por miedo a los nazis?

-Sí... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, todas esas precauciones no sirvieron de nada... Hitler me atacará de todos modos... Y, aquí entre nos... creo que hubiese preferido una invasión de parte del cejudo que del germano psicópata...

-Mph...

Doy un par de pasos, y avanzo al pasadizo...

Entonces me giro.

-_Sve_, una última cosa...

-¿Qué?

-Cuéntale la verdad a _Fin_...

-No... no puedo...

-Entonces, deja que yo se la diga...

-_Nor_... por favor... no insistas...

Esa expresión de súplica absoluta... era casi imposible de ver en el sueco...

Creo que quería decir: "Para, porque vas a convencerme..."

-Insisto _Sve_, insisto porque no quiero que tu relación con _Fin_ se arruine... y lo digo con toda sinceridad del mundo...

Silencio.

Vaya... parece que al menos lo está considerando...

Esa es una buena señal...

-No... lo siento _Nor_... pero no...

Corrección: era una buena señal...

-Pero, ¿por qué no?

-¡Porque no! ¡Y debes prometer que no se lo dirás!

-Grrr...

Prometérselo... no tenía por qué prometerle nada...

-_Nor_... promételo... por favor promételo...

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque tu prácticamente me obligaste a confesártelo! ¡Porque no te autorizo a hacerlo! ¡Y porque no puedes traicionar mi confianza!

-Sí, pero entonces _Fin_ creerá que el traidor eres tú...

-¡No importa! _Nor_, no importa... Lo de los niños refugiados es un secreto de estado. Un secreto de estado muy comprometedor. Tal vez _Fin_ me odie. Pero al menos el secreto estará a salvo. Se lo contaré... se lo contaré algún día... Cuando toda esta crisis se acabe... Cuando todo el peligro pase... Ahora, por favor, promételo...

-Ahhhh... maldición... está bien... Pero no me responsabilizo de las consecuencias que mi silencio pueda traer sobre la amistad entre ustedes dos...

-Está bien. Déjalo. Es... es mi problema... Ahora, promételo...

-Lo prometo. ¿Contento?

-Sí... -suspiró el sueco, aliviado.

-Pero, ¿puedo decirle al menos que los pilotos no son noruegos, sino suecos?

-No...

-Tsk... ya qué más da...

Avanzo varios pasos más, refunfuñando por haber tenido que prometer algo que no quería y que, en mi opinión, sin fundamento alguno.

-_Nor_...

-Dime...

-Gracias...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por preocuparte por _Fin_ y por mí...

-Ah... no es nada...

-_Nor_, otra cosa más...

-¿Qué?

-Ve con cuidado, por favor...

* * *

**(1) Ochocientos noventa y cinco ****noruegos** fueron como voluntarios a apoyar a Finlandia.

**(2) Alemania había puesto los ojos en Noruega desde octubre de 1939**, poco después del inicio de la WW2. Desde el 14 de diciembre, poco después de que estallara la Guerra de Invierno, se empezó a preparar la Invasión de Noruega bajo el nombre de Studie Nord. Finalmente, el **27 de enero de 1940, el plan definitivo fue redactado **bajo el nombre de Operación Weserübung. Aunque la invasión en sí no se llevó a cabo sino hasta abril**, la amenaza de una ocupación nazi era inminente. **

**(3) **El **primer ministro sueco**, **Per Albin Hansson**, líder de los socialdemócratas suecos, tenía **claras simpatías hacia los nazis**, con los cuales comerciaba acero. Su principal prioridad siempre fue **evitar la participación directa de Suecia durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial**, haciendo caso omiso de las cuestiones de mayor moral.

**(4) **Aunque era "neutral", Suecia aceptó refugiados que llegaron de los países vecinos: más de millón de refugiados de todas las nacionalidades, en total. Entre ellos, se contaban unos **80 mil niños refugiados de Finlandia**, que fueron aceptados bajo la protección sueca.

**(5)** Se dice que** Stalin les tenía una especie de obsesión de ira a los fineses**, a los cuales veía como traidores. El líder soviético jamás perdonó que Finlandia se hubiese convertido en una democracia de corte occidental en lugar de volverse comunista tras su independencia del extinto Imperio Ruso.

**(6) **Esto es históricamente cierto. Durante la Campaña de Noruega (1940), **Hitler solicitó permiso al primer ministro sueco, Per Albin Hansson, para que tres trenes con 30 ó 40 vagones cada uno atravesasen el territorio sueco hasta Narvik**. En teoría, aquello vagones sólo iban a transportar médicos, medicinas y alimentos. Tan convencido estaba el Primer Ministro sueco, o tanto miedo tenía a Hitler, que incluso se puso en contacto con Johan Nygaardsvold, el primer ministro noruego en el exilio, para asegurarle que aquellos trenes nunca transportarían tropas alemanas. La realidad fue muy distinta: **aquellos trenes llevaban tropas alemanas -algunos soldados iban disfrazados de médicos-, armamento y munición** hasta Narvik y **volvían cargados con soldados heridos y con prisioneros noruegos que acabarían en los campos de concentración**. Aquellos tres trenes se convirtieron en un acuerdo de tránsito que se disolvería el 15 de agosto de 1943, habiendo transportado en total más de dos millones de pasajeros entre noruegos y militares alemanes.

**(7) **Noruega se hallaba en una situación muy complicada: entre los aliados y los nazis.** La invasión era inminente**, o de un bando, o del otro, ya que ambos estaban ansiosos por ocupar su territorio y tener el control sobre la estratégica ciudad portuaria de **Narvik**, desde la cual se embarcaba el vital hierro sueco hacia Alemania. Si los aliados la ocupaban, les cortarían el suministro del preciado metal a los nazis, del cual tanto dependían bélicamente. Si Hitler la ocupaba, tendría hierro asegurado para toda la guerra, y un punto estratégico desde donde atacar a Inglaterra. Al estallar la Guerra de Invierno, **los ingleses** vieron la gran oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan. Con la excusa de enviar ayuda a Finlandia,** le pidieron permiso a Noruega para desembarcar tropas en Narvik**, diciéndole que desde allí cruzarían el distrito minero de Suecia hasta llegar a Finlandia. **Lo que en verdad querían era ocupar la ciudad**. Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, **Noruega rechazó la propuesta**. Pero, al final, aunque se salvó de ser controlado por Inglaterra, terminó en manos de Alemania lo cual, en opinión de algunos, fue peor.

Otras acotaciones:

*Muchos soldados y pilotos suecos, ante la negativa de sus jefes a mandarlos oficialmente a apoyar a Finlandia, **se rebelaron y fueron por su cuenta**. Este capítulo se basa en eso.

*Aunque el objetivo de los nazis era principalmente Noruega, **Hitler creyó conveniente invadir también Dinamarca**, ya que de esta forma se aseguraban las pistas de aterrizaje para la invasión de Noruega. Suecia colaboraría con los nazis indirectamente, o por lo menos no se opondría a la invasión de su vecino, por lo que no creyó necesario invadirla. Hubiese ocupado Islandia, pero esta fue tomada primero por los ingleses.

*Siempre me he esforzado porque lo que cuento en este fanfic se apegue lo máximo posible a la historia real, pero debo admitir que me he tomado algunas libertades en este capítulo. Por ejemplo, el primer ministro sueco nunca amenazó la vida de los niños fineses. Solo quería aclarar eso :)

* * *

**Algo que debí mencionar en el capítulo anterior, pero que se me pasó: ¿Por qué a Fin le dolió tanto perder contra Rusia y perder Carelia? **

Rusia y Finlandia tenían una rivalidad histórica irreconciliable aun antes de que se destare la Guerra de Invierno. Finlandia veía a Rusia como un invasor que debía pagar todo lo que le había hecho sufrir durante la Guerra Civil Finlandesa, (o, podría decirse, su Guerra de Independencia). Rusia, por su parte, veía a Finlandia como un país traidor por haberse separado del extinto Imperio Ruso. En resumen: un deseo de revancha o de venganza de parte de ambos, y el orgullo de Fin en juego.

Por otra parte, Stalin había echado más leña al fuego con el odio enfermizo con que había perseguido a los fineses residentes en su país, sobre todo con los de la Región de Carelia (a partir de 1936, más de 25.000 fineses-carelianos fueron arrestados y deportados a campos de concentración en Siberia). En resumen: Los habitantes de los territorios que Finlandia perdiese ante Rusia terminarían en Siberia. Y claro que Fin no quería eso.

Y el otro es un invento mío, pero supongo que Fin veía a Carelia como el símbolo de su resistencia contra Rusia (la línea Línea Mannerheim estaba en Carelia). Y es por eso le dolió tanto perderla.

* * *

**kusajishi-chiru**: Me alegra que te haya conmovido el lado de Finny (pobrecito, ha pasado por mucho... un poco más y termina yandere igual que Rusia). Pues... me alegra que el otro cap te haya gustado... (a veces se me ocurren tonterías, pero tonterías que dan risa, que es lo importante(?)) / Sobre las disculpas: no te disculpes que te disculpo sin que te disculpes(?) okey, olvida eso... Ya, en serio, no te preocupes, yo entiendo que hay muchas ocupaciones en esta vida (?) y, este... gracias por el abrazo :3! Sabo? Creo que es de One Piece, verdad? Pues respeto tu opinión, pero para mí Itachi es mi vida... lo amo... es el hermano mayor perfecto T_T (okey, mejor me callo, no quiero que Nor se deprima...)

Pdta: Nor e Ice no pueden contestar... por ahora... muajajaja...

Noruega: Libéranos. En este momento. O te convierto en trol...

Kida: No. Se quedan amarrados, por intentar hackear mi PC...

Ice: Maldición... tenía que secuestrarnos una loca... Y todavía cuando estoy resfriado... ¡Por cierto, Johanna es mejor! ¡ACHÚ!

Noruega: Baja la voz, Is. La garganta se te inflama...

Ice: ¡Cállate!

* * *

Bien... lamento haberlo dejado ahí... pero mi inspiración está media bipolar(?)

En el próximo capítulo termina el recuerdo de Nor, y se sabrá la reacción de Fin al enterarse de todo... (O.O)

Lamento no haber publicado antes, por favor, ténganme un poco de paciencia (llora dramáticamente).

Ok, ya me calmé xD

Este... si podrían darme su opinión sobre el rating del fanfic, les agradecería mucho... please!

Gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan esta historia!


	20. Rauha

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Y si me perteneciera, los pobres nórdicos ya se hubiesen vuelto locos (?)...

* * *

Hola!

Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

Hoy se terminan los recuerdos de Nor, y la historia principal continúa, de alguna manera...

Lean y comenten :)

* * *

**Rauha (Paz)**

* * *

-Me odia... me odia... estoy seguro... estoy seguro de que me odia...

-¿_Sve_? De qué... ¿de qué estás hablando?

-_Fin_... _Fin_ me odia... Fin me odia...

Que _Sverige_ se hubiese arriesgado a llamarme en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, era sin lugar a dudas sorprendente...

Pero oír que la voz se le quebraba...

Eso era inaudito...

-Me obligaron... me obligaron a echarlo...

-¿Te obligaron? Oye, ¿quieres decir que_ Finland_... estuvo en tu oficina...?

-Sí... él... estuvo aquí... herido, pálido, y desesperado por un poco de ayuda... ¡Pero ellos me obligaron...!

-_Sve_, por favor, cálmate. Todo estará bien. Cuando _Fin_ sepa la verdad, todo estará bien...

-¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Nada volverá a estar bien! Después de hoy... ya nada volverá a ser igual...

-Pero... pero si él sabe la verdad...

-Ya no importa la verdad... ya no importa nada... Nada cambiará lo que ocurrió hoy... Nada cambiará la indiferencia... ni la frialdad... ni la traición... Ahhhh... estoy seguro de que es así como lo ve él... Como una... como una traición...

-Pero... pero tus jefes...

-¡No importan mis jefes! El que le hizo daño fui yo... y nada cambiará eso...

-La verdad lo hará...

-¡Maldición, _Nor_! ¡Ya no insistas con eso! ¿Acaso será posible que _Finland_ crea que alguien como yo lo trató de esa manera solo porque sus superiores lo manipularon? Oh, vamos... Solo lo interpretará como una excusa absurda... Y se enfadará todavía... todavía más...

-Da igual lo que él crea. Yo puedo certificar que es la verdad...

-¿E inmiscuirte todavía más en todo este lío...? No... Ya fue suficiente... Lamento haberte importunado... Lo que pasa es que yo... necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien... para no volverme loco... Y tú... tú eres la única persona en la cual _realmente_ puedo confiar...

-¡_NO_~_R_! ¿En dónde has puesto la cerveza?

Maldito danés impertinente...

-Lo siento, _Sve_. Debo irme. El _idioter_ de _Dan _está aquí...

-E...entiendo...

-Pero no dudes en comunicarte conmigo. Para lo que sea...

-¡_NOR_!

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres?

Ufff... he logrado colgar el teléfono por los pelos, sin que él se dé cuenta...

-¡Cerveza! Por cierto, ¿con quién hablabas?

Tsk... pronóstico apresurado...

-Con quién "_du_ _har ikke noe imot_ (a ti no te importa)"...

-¿"_Du_ _har ikke noe imot_"? ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Acaso lo conozco...?

* * *

De alguna manera... todo había terminado...

Como una terrible pesadilla, de la cual me tomaría años despertarme completamente...

-Míralos a todos. Se ven tan cansados...

-No es para menos. Tú luces igual.

-Pues... supongo que con tres años de ocupación nazi he tenido suficiente...

-¿Suficiente?

-Suficiente. Suficiente miedo, dolor, amargura... Humillación. Tú sabes. Los estragos de la guerra. He tenido suficientes. Como para toda una vida...

-Lo lamento...

-No te lamentes. No podría haber sobrellevado todo esto sin tu ayuda **(1)**.

-No es nada. Era... era una obligación moral...

Vuelvo a mirar a mí alrededor. Todos los países aliados reunidos. Los que los apoyaron. Y algunos que permanecieron neutrales...

-Es extraño...

-¿Qué?

-Todos se ven cansados, pero jubilosos. Supongo que es la euforia "por haber obtenido el triunfo después del sacrificio, el ansiado alivio tras seis años de dolor latente, por ver al fin la luz brillando a través de las tinieblas"... en palabras del francés cursi...

-¿Y?

-Tú eres el único que parece abatido...

-Mph...

El sueco no responde, y no tiene que hacerlo. La disimulada, pero triste mirada que le ha dirigido al indiferente finlandés, que está sentado a un par de metros, lo dice todo.

-¿Es por _Fin_?

-S...sí... Me odia. De eso no hay duda...

-Deberías hablar con él. Y decirle la verdad...

-Pero _Nor_...

-¿Qué excusa pondrás ahora? La amenaza nazi ya no existe. Ya no hay niños en peligro. Ya no hay impedimentos. Dile la verdad...

-¡Es que ya lo intenté! ¡Pero se rehúsa a escucharme!

-¿Se rehúsa? Oh, vamos... Tan solo está enfadado...

-¿Enfadado después de cinco años?

-Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Sabes que solo quiere que le ruegues un poco. Entonces te escuchará...

-Sí _Nor_, tienes razón. Lo conozco mejor tú. Mucho mejor. Y sé que esto es algo más que enfado. Es rencor...

-¿Rencor? Tsk... no bromees... Fin sería incapaz de guardarte rencor...

-¿A sí? Pues deberías ver la mirada que me lanzó hace un rato... cuando traté de saludarlo... Entonces comprenderías...

-¿Comprender?

-Algo se ha roto dentro de _Fin_... Algo... No quiere escucharme. No quiere hablarme. Ni siquiera quiere mirarme. Creo que se ha propuesto a hacer de cuenta que no existo...

-Mmmm...

Vaya... La situación era complicada. Había que admitirlo...

-Y debo suponer que la idea de que yo haga de intermediario entre ustedes dos no te gusta...

-Claro que no... Eso solo empeoraría las cosas... si es que realmente pueden ponerse peores... _Nor_... realmente agradezco tus intenciones... pero este ya no es tu asunto... Es mío... Yo lo arreglaré... Personalmente...

-Mmm... si tú lo dices...

Lo admito... la negativa de _Sve_ me había disgustado un poco...

Y, sin embargo, debía reconocer que el sueco tenía algo de razón...

Ese era un asunto entre ambos...

Y ya no había lugar para un tercero...

¿Cierto...?

* * *

Y bien... setenta años después, las cosas parecían haber mejorado considerablemente entre ambos. Al menos se habían vuelto a hablar. Y a confraternizar. Como hermanos...

De seguro _Sve_ le había dicho la verdad. Y Fin había comprendido sus razones...

De eso no había duda...

Al menos no la había, hasta ayer...

-¿Cómo que él todavía no sabe nada?

-Shhh... no hables tan fuerte...

-Respóndeme, entonces. Han pasado siete décadas, ¿y has sido incapaz de explicarle tus motivos?

-No... no lo creí necesario... Él... él pareció haberme perdonado sin necesidad de que yo le aclarase nada...

-Pues ya ves que no fue así. Él todavía te guarda rencor. Dile la verdad...

-No... no puedo...

-¿Cómo que no?

-¡No sé cómo hacerlo!

-Oh... por favor...

-Oigan, ustedes dos, ¿de qué están hablando?

Ups... al parecer _Sve_ y yo hemos olvidado que _Is_ está allí, escuchándolo todo...

-De nada... -respondo cortante, con la frialdad que siempre me ha caracterizado.

El islandés, molesto, me exige con la mirada que deje de ocultarle cosas.

Yo simplemente lo ignoro.

No es que acostumbre ser tan poco amable con mi hermano menor, pero he tenido un día infernal. Y la terrible discusión entre _Finland_ y _Sverige_ hace solo un par de minutos no ha conseguido otra cosa que ponerme todavía más tenso.

Entonces, le lanzo una mirada de reproche al sueco. Este solo atina a agachar la cabeza.

-_Danmit_... -espeto irritado, al darme cuenta de que no se atreverá a sincerarse al finés.

Andar maldiciendo cuando estoy molesto no es mi estilo. Pero la absurda... no sé si estupidez, terquedad o cobardía de _Sve_... ha logrado fastidiarme en serio.

Entonces, sin decir nada más, les doy la espalda a los dos y me dirijo hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-O...oye, _Nor_... ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Tsk... ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-A arreglar las cosas, de una vez por todas...

-¿A...rreglar las cosas...?

¿Y por qué se sorprende? Le voy a hacer un favor, de todos modos...

-Un minuto, _Nor_... ¡no puedes contarle nada!

Anda... que esto de tomarme de la muñeca para detenerme ya se está volviendo un cliché entre nosotros...

-Fin está sufriendo por tu falta de sinceridad. O le explicas tú cómo son _realmente_ las cosas... o lo hago yo...

-De acuerdo, tú ganas... le diré la verdad... cuando esté preparado para hacerlo...

-¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿Dentro de setenta años más?

-¡Claro que no! Solo necesito algo de tiempo...

-Tsk...

Tiempo. Tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

-_Nor_, por favor... no te inmiscuyas...

-Jum... Desearía no haberme inmiscuido nunca. Pero ya ves que las cosas no son siempre como uno desea...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú me inmiscuiste en esto. Así que, ahora que ya estoy inmiscuido, no pienso dar marcha atrás. Voy a contarle la verdad...

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Este no es tu asunto!

-Vaya, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?

-¿No entiendo qué?

-Este es mi asunto. Desde que me enteré de la verdad, lo es. Mi conciencia no estará tranquila hasta que haya aliviado el sufrimiento de_ Finland_ haciendo aquello de lo cual tú, aunque te haces llamar su mejor amigo, eres incapaz: siendo sincero. Ahora... suéltame...

-Pero... pero... ¡pero lo prometiste!

-Tsk...

Maldición...

En eso tiene razón...

-Oigan, oigan ustedes dos, ya dejen de discutir, ¿qué rayos es lo que le pasa?

Jum...

Tengo que agradecerle a _Is_. Aun con su expresión de confusión absoluta, ha logrado que el sueco me suelte con su oportuna intervención. Y claro que yo no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¡_Nor_! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Lo prometiste!

Sabía que el sueco entraría en pánico al verme avanzar hacia afuera, una vez libre...

-Ya lo sé. Y me arrepiento de ello.

-¿E...entonces...?

-Solo voy a interceder por ti. Aunque no creo que te lo merezcas.

-Pe...pero...

-Descuida. No diré ni una palabra de lo que sé.

-¿En... serio...?

-Sí. Y es por eso que creo que fracasaré. Pero da igual. Deberías agradecerme...

-Mph...

-Oigan, ustedes dos... ¿es que acaso hay algo que están tratando de ocultarnos...?

Jujuju... _Is_ puede ser tan inocente a veces...

-Mmm... tal vez...

-¿Tal vez? ¿Qué significa esa respuesta? ¿Y ese tono de voz? ¿Acaso estás tratando de hacerte el genial?

-Deja de gritar _Is_. Él... ya salió de la cueva... Dudo que te oiga...

-Jum... ¿qué rayos le pasa? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se comporta así? ¡¿Y qué es eso de que hay un secreto entre ambos?! ¡Contéstame, _Sví_!

-Ya, no te pongas histérico. Lo que sucede es que... _Nor_ y yo... tenemos un romance... Pero no queremos que _Fin_ se entere...

...

-¡¿QUÉ~?!

-Era broma...

-¡Pues no hagas tus bromas con tanta seriedad! ¡_Bjáni_! ¡Casi haces que me dé un infarto...!

-_Jag är ledsen _(lo siento)...

* * *

Noruega respiró hondo.

En definitiva, verse obligado a contar algo tan delicado como aquello de forma tan súbita había sido demasiado para alguien que poseía un carácter tan hermético, como él.

Por otro lado, le incomodaba la sensación de haber faltado a la promesa que le había hecho a Suecia setenta años atrás. Sin embargo, las circunstancias lo habían apremiado. Él se había quedado sin salida. Y había hecho todo en pro del bienestar emocional de Finlandia. Supuso que aquello lo justificaría, al menos de algún modo...

Pero lo peor era la incertidumbre ante la reacción de este último en cuanto procesara todo. El noruego sentía que, en solo tres días, había ahondado demasiado en un lado del finés que le había sido desconocido por casi ocho siglos. Un lado algo oscuro. Un lado del cual hubiera preferido permanecer en ignorancia.

Se sentía algo inquieto. Aunque no lo exteriorizara. Aunque no lo admitiera. Y el silencio en el cual se había sumido la habitación no ayudaba en absoluto a que sus nervios se calmaran.

-"¿Debería... debería preguntarle cómo se siente...?" -titubeó por un breve momento. "No... mejor lo dejo en paz..." -cambió de opinión, de repente-. "Ha sido una revelación muy repentina. Sin duda, él está conmocionado. Necesita un momento de soledad para poder ordenar sus pensamientos..."

Decidido aquello, se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse algunos pasos de Finlandia. Entonces, se paró frente a la ventana, con el fin de contemplar el firmamento. Pese a que este se hallaba nublado, algunas estrellas podían verse con algo de dificultad en un reducido y lejano rincón de cielo. No era mucho, pero suficiente como para infundirle algo de paz a su atormentada alma. Allí podía esperar... esperar con la limitada tranquilidad que le ofrecían las circunstancias a que su colega estuviese más dispuesto a charlar...

Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que media hora había pasado, y que durante todo ese tiempo el finés no se había movido ni medio milímetro de su posición anterior, ni mirado hacia otro lado que no fuera el punto que había estado observando con tanta fijeza desde hacía ya bastante rato, ni dicho una sola palabra, Noruega empezó a preocuparse.

-"¿Estará... estará en shock...?" -pensó, intranquilo.

Entonces, se puso de pie y, una vez al lado de Finlandia, le colocó la mano en el hombro izquierdo.

-_Fin_, ¿estás... estás bien...? -preguntó, no sin algo de vacilación.

Sus palabras no obtuvieron respuesta. Ni una sola reacción.

-"¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Será acaso... ¿será acaso qué está también enojado conmigo? Bueno... eso no sería tan descabellado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que le oculté la verdad durante todo este tiempo... pero él tiene que tener en cuenta que aquello no fue mi culpa, y además..." ¿E...eh?

De repente, el noruego sintió que el hombro que había estado tocando empezaba a sacudirse. Sin parar. Y cada vez más fuerte...

-_F_...¿_Fin_...?

-Ese... ese tonto... -balbuceó el finés, entre gimoteos. -Tonto, tonto, tonto, ¡TONTO...! -prosiguió, mientras enterraba el rostro entre las manos. Los sollozos no cesaron. Al contrario, se volvieron gradualmente más intensos. De repente, parecieron mezclarse con risas algo extrañas.

-_F_..._Fin_...

Noruega empezó a preocuparse. ¿Aquella inusual reacción significaba que Finlandia había empezado a delirar otra vez?

-Tonto... tonto... tonto... -repetía vehementemente, sin parar, como obsesionado con aquella palabra, mientras se ahogaba en un mar de llanto... y de risa...

El noruego titubeó, confundido. Nunca se había topado con alguien que se comportase de una manera tan extraña. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer en la circunstancia en la cual se hallaba.

-"Tsk... es ahora cuando maldigo mis limitadas habilidades socio-emocionales y..." ¿Eh...?

Noruega parpadeó dos veces. Su cuerpo se tensó. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente. Una gota de sudor le rodó por la frente. Y él estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-_F_..._Fin_... por favor, no me aprietes tan fuerte... Hace más de medio siglo que no tengo contacto tan estrecho con alguien... y me siento... extraño...

-Tonto... _Ruotsi_ es un tonto... un tonto, tonto, ¡TONTO...! ¡Podía haberme contado la verdad... hace setenta años...! ¡Podía haber evitado que yo... lo odiara... lo odiara tanto...! ¡Podía haberme ahorrado todo este sufrimiento...! ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¡Porque es un tonto! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto...!

El finés lloraba y lloraba sin parar, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del noruego.

Este último todavía permanecía inmóvil. Entonces, en un acto algo extraño para cualquiera que lo conociese bien, colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del otro, y empezó a acariciarla. No se le ocurrió hacer o decir nada más. Y probablemente no necesitaba hacerlo...

De repente, Finlandia volvió a cambiar su llanto por una risa compulsiva.

-_Kiitos_, _Nor_...

-¿Eh?

-_Kiitos._.. por haberme dicho la verdad... Tú... tú no tienes ni la menor idea de todo el peso... de todo el peso que me has quitado de encima... Ahora... ahora sé que _Routsi_ nunca me traicionó... y que siempre se preocupó por mí... a pesar de todo... Eso... eso me hace sentir tan... tan feliz...

-¡_Finland_!

El finés, de un momento a otro, empezó a respirar con dificultad. Entonces se desvaneció.

Noruega apenas y pudo sostenerlo para que no se diera contra el piso. Recién en ese momento recordó que la herida del hombro derecho se le había abierto durante su delirio, y que por eso ahora sangraba profusamente.

Sin perder ni un segundo, lo tendió sobre la cama y fue a buscar el botiquín que contenía las pocas medicinas que habían sobrevivido al ataque de ira finesa.

-No es demasiado... pero con esto debe bastar... -aseveró, tratando de permanecer sereno, pero sin poder evitar sentirse algo nervioso... e inquieto-. Descuida Fin... estás en manos de un país experto... así que todo estará bien... -susurró tratando, más que darle ánimo al finés, que permanecía inconsciente, darse ánimo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando tocó la frente de Finlandia, y se dio cuenta de que este ardía en fiebre, empezó a preocuparse en serio.

-¿Una infección? ¡No, no, no, no puede ser! ¡No quedan antibióticos en el botiquín! Oh, vamos _Nor_... no te pongas así... Tú eres el que siempre permanece en calma... y eso no debe cambiar... A puesto a que solo es una reacción de su organismo... ante todas las emociones fuertes que acaba de experimentar en las últimas horas... y se le pasará... se le pasará en cuanto coloque un par de paños fríos sobre su frente... sí... sí... así será...

De repente, el finés empezó a balbucear un par de palabras, que hicieron al noruego detenerse en seco.

-_Nor_... al fin... estoy en paz con _Ruotsi_... ¿Sabes... lo que eso significa, verdad...? Jejejeje... eso significa... que al fin estoy en paz conmigo mismo... _Kiitos_... por todo... _vanhin veli_ (hermano mayor)...

En cuanto hubo terminado de decir eso, volvió a perder la conciencia. Pero, esta vez, con una sonrisa... una que no se le borraría del rostro durante el resto de la noche.

-_F_..._Fin_...

Noruega esbozó entonces una media sonrisa, que era lo más cercano que poseía a una.

-Descuida, _Fin_... Soy tu _eldste bror_... y velar por tu bienestar es mi deber... Por eso... no voy a permitir que te pase nada, ¿de acuerdo...? -susurró, mientras le ponían comprensas húmedas sobre la frente, y le quitaba el abrigo, dispuesto a examinar su herida. -Mañana, cuando despiertes, tú estarás mejor... De eso... de eso puedes estar seguro...

* * *

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Y pensar que ayer le hice prometer a _Is_ que lo arrullaría esta noche... -suspiró el noruego, que permanecía sentado junto a la cama donde yacía acostado el finés. La fiebre le había disminuido considerablemente, y su pronóstico era más optimista que hace una hora. Pero, aun así, Noruega creyó conveniente pasar la noche en vela, a su lado, vigilando su estado. -"Uno nunca debe dar por sentado la mejoría de un paciente. Hacerlo sería un grave error", se había dicho a sí mismo. -Bueno... supongo que las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere...

-Sea como sea, y dondequiera que estés, espero que te encuentres bien, _lillebror_... -musitó, y entonces, volvió a tomarse otro trago de café. De los cuatro termos con la aromática bebida que había llevado a la excursión, ya se había terminado un par las dos noches anteriores. El otro par había permanecido intacto durante el ataque de ira del finés, para su fortuna. Ahora, tomaba todo lo que podía de él, casi compulsivamente, no solo porque le gustara, sino porque le ayudaría a permanecer despierto durante su vigilia y porque le ayudaba a conservar el calor. -A este paso... me terminaré todo lo que me queda antes de que amanezca...

-De todas maneras... este café sabe un poco raro... -comentó, tras tomarse otro trago y hacer gesto de extrañeza-. Pero... aun así... siento que gusta... Al parecer, está ayudando a calmar mis nervios... Me pregunto si es algún tipo de cultivo especial...

* * *

**(1) **El 5 de agosto de 1943, Suecia le informó al gobierno alemán que el transporte de tropas hacia Noruega por su territorio había llegado a su fin. A partir de ese momento, los suecos comenzaron a entrenar tropas danesas y noruegas -cuyo ejército se hallaba prácticamente destruido- para que pudiesen reconquistar su territorio de manos de los nazis, pero la capitulación alemana hizo que ya no fuese necesario llevar a cabo este plan. Entonces, se puede decir que Suecia si ayudó en secreto a Noruega y Dinamarca de cierta manera hacia el fin de la guerra, aunque nunca lo hizo de manera abierta.

* * *

**Aves de papel:** ¡Hola, chica que salió del inframundo(?)! Gracias por decir que te gustó, la verdad siempre trato de hacer que mis historias sean convincentes y tengan algo de lógica -al menos _algo_, teniendo en cuenta que la escritora soy yo xD-. Me alegra saber que lo conseguí, por lo menos en el capítulo anterior. Sí... imaginarse a Nor tratando de convencer a Sve de algo como eso y con tanta insistencia es un poco raro xD... pero... ten en cuenta que lo escribió una loca como yo, así que... / Esto... no creas que eres mala, yo soy peor, ya son muchos días que no entró a ver tus trabajos en DA, y me siento también un poco mal... pero de un ratito paso a echarles un ojo, que siempre son geniales... :D / Gracias por tu consejo sobre el rating, lo voy a tomar muy en cuenta :)

RoseKida: Entonces, ¿dices que Is le contagió la gripe a Nor y que por eso ambos están confinados en su casa?

Dinamarca: Jajaja... algo así...

RoseKida: ¿Y por qué estás tan alegre al respecto? -_-

Dinamarca: ¡Porque ellos me mandaron como reemplazo a mí! :D

RoseKida: -Lo mira con desconfianza- ¿En serio lo hicieron?

Dinamarca: ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso dudas... de mí...? -empieza a lloriquear.

RoseKida: No... -insertar cara de sarcasmo- como dudar de ti... Bueno, ya qué... Contéstale a IR mientras yo almuerzo...

Dinamarca: ¡Almuerzo! ¿Me invitas? -insertar cara de cachorrito-.

RoseKida: No.

Dinamarca: ¡Pero Kida~!

RoseKida: Primero contesta...

Dinamarca: De acuerdo... -insertar cara de cachorrito regañado-. ¡Hola, IR! Esto... -no sabe que contestar y se sonroja-. ¡Ah, ya sé! Respecto a la pregunta de por qué Nor es como es... ¡PUES TE DIGO QUE YO TAMPOCO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA! ¡JAJAJAJA! Le he preguntado varias veces... ¡pero siempre termino con el ojo morado y ya no quiero hacerlo nunca más! -empieza a llorar dramáticamente-. ¡Yo también pienso lo mismo sobre demostrar aprecio de manera natural y saludable! Entonces, ¡que persiga a Nor durante todo el día y lo moleste y que lo haga de una manera compulsiva NO es obsesión! ¡Lo sabía~! ¡YUPI~! Este... yo no creo que estés loca... y sí, creo que eres muy buena gente... -se sonroja-. ¡KIDA~ YA TERMINÉ~! ¿Me invitas almuerzo? -vuelve a poner ojos de cachorrito.

RoseKida: Primero déjame ver lo que has contestado...

Dinamarca: ¡ESO... NO ES NECESARIO...! -cierra la laptop de golpe.

RoseKida: ¿No habrás escrito lo primero que se te vino a la mente, verdad? -lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.-

Dinamarca: Jejejeje... ¡CLARO QUE NO!

RoseKida: ¿Entonces por qué pones cara de culpable?

Dinamarca: Porque... porque... porque... ¡SI ME INVITAS ALMUERZO TE DOY UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA! Esto... ¿por qué has empezado a sangrar por la nariz?

RoseKida: Por... por nada... Anda a la cocina... y sírvete todo lo que quieras...

Nota: Este... IR... perdón por eso pero... no lo pude evitar... xD

* * *

Wow... parece mentira... ya va a casi un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo de este fanfic...

Gracias a todos los que lo han seguido durante todo este tiempo.

Y, gracias también por su paciencia...

Si alguna vez me demoro en publicar, no crean que ya me olvidé de esta historia, porque estoy dispuesta a llevarla hasta el final :), solo tengan en cuenta que mi inspiración es muy caprichosa, a veces se va y tarda días en volver... Lo bueno es que al final sí regresa :)

Otra, vez, gracias a todos ustedes.

:)

**Nota:**

Siguiendo el consejo de IR, voy a cambiar el rating de este FanFic a T. Quizás también cambie el género (por ejemplo, este capítulo encajaría más en Drama que en Aventura).

Por otro lado, estoy pensando en modificar algunas partes del capítulo 14 (sobre todo al final) ya que es el que menos me gusta de todos los que he escrito. En un par de días pueden pasar a verlo, si lo desean :) (el cambio no afectará para nada al argumento.)

Gracias, y disculpen las molestias.


	21. Como en los viejos tiempos

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Lo saben desde veintiún capítulos atrás, ¿verdad?

* * *

Hola!

Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

Dan y Sve retoman protagonismo, y siguen haciendo alguna que otra tontería juntos (?)

Lean y comenten :)

* * *

La nieve cae y cae sin parar, a la luz tenue del crepúsculo...

La solitaria cueva que yace en medio de la nada, permanece en el más absoluto y fantasmal silencio...

-¡OYE~ _SVE_~! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? -preguntó Dinamarca, como asomarse al exterior, preocupado por Suecia, que acababa de salir corriendo. -¡_SVE_! ¡_SVE_! ¡_SVE_! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¡_SVE_! ¡_SVE_! ¡_SVE_! ¿ESTÁS BIEN...?

Diez minutos después, el sueco reingresó a la gruta, temblando de pies a cabeza, y con cara de muerto viviente.

-¡_SVE_! ¡Te ves terrible! ¡No me digas que es por la resaca de ayer! ¡Te dije que no te tomaras ese vodka finlandés! ¡Seguro que tenía algo extraño! ¡_Sve_! ¡Dime algo! ¡_Sve_, por favor, dime algo! ¡Algo...! ¡ALGO! -chillaba el danés, más dramático que nunca, mientras sacudía a Suecia de un lado para el otro.

-¿Dón...de... es...tá... mi... a...bri...go...?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO TE OIGO! ¡SVE! ¡POR FAVOR, REPÍTE ESO!

-Mi... a...bri...go... -pudo articular a duras penas el pobre sueco.

-¡NO TE OIGO!

-¡Me... o...irí...as... si... de...ja...ras... de... gri...tar... tan... fu...er...te...!

-¡ESTO ESTÁ MAL! ¡TE HAS QUEDADO SIN VOZ! ¡NO HAY MÁS OPCIÓN! ¡VOY A TENER QUE UTILIZAR ESTE VIEJO TRUCO VIKINGO PARA REANIMARTE!

-Tru...co... ¿vi...kin...go...?

-¡LA PALMA DE THO~R!

-Un... segundo... ¡¿qué?! -preguntó histérico Suecia, mientras veía la palma derecha del danés acercársele a toda velocidad...

* * *

-Este... _Sve_, ¿estás enojado? -preguntó Dinamarca, mientras se sobaba el chinchón que le había crecido en la cabeza.

El sueco se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡GYA~H! ¡_Sve_! ¡No me mires así! ¡Me... me asustas...! ¡Además, yo no hice nada malo~!

La mirada enfadada de Suecia se intensificó el doble.

-Ahhhh... tal vez estás molesto porque te di una bofetada que te dejó inconsciente hace un rato... ¡Pero fue con buena intención! ¡Yo solo quería ayudarte a recuperar tu voz!

La mirada enfadada de Suecia se intensificó el triple.

-¡Además, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que no podías hablar bien porque ayer dormiste desarropado y se te inflamó la garganta?! ¡Por otro lado, tú te desquitaste dándome un golpe en la cabeza! -se excusó el danés, victimizándose un poco.

La mirada enfadada de Suecia se intensificó el cuádruple. Entonces, soltó un bufido y le dio la espalda a Dinamarca.

-¡_Sve_! Oh... ¡por favor...! ¿vas a estar así todo el día?

El sueco se limitó a lanzar un segundo gruñido en "contestación", tras lo cual estornudó.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Lo que necesitas es salir afuera y calentarte un poco!

-¿Calentarme? -preguntó el sueco, con la voz grave más ronca que nunca, mientras arqueaba una ceja. -¿Quieres tomarme del pelo, verdad? ¿Cómo rayos esperas que me caliente con ese maldito clima de afuera...? cof...cof...cof... -espetó, con un humor "inmejorable".

-¡_Sve_! ¡No está bien maldecir! -le recriminó, Dinamarca, recibiendo una indiferente encogida de hombros en contestación. -¡Además, el sol acaba de salir! ¡Y ha dejado de nevar! -anunció, tras asomarse nuevamente a la entrada de la cueva, lleno de energía-. ¿No te parece increíble? ¡Ahora podremos continuar con nuestra marcha hacia el punto de reunión!

-¡Eso es lo que menos quiero hacer en este momento! ¡Ahora, déjame en paz... cof, cof, cof...!

Aquel grito resonó por la cueva, sorprendiendo un poco al danés. Si bien Suecia casi siempre traía una cara intimidante y de pocos amigos, en el fondo era muy tranquilo, y verlo en alguna ocasión fuera de sus casillas era prácticamente imposible.

-¡Pero _Sve_...! -protestó Dinamarca. Sin embargo, al recibir la décima mirada de enfado sueca en menos de media hora, se amilanó un poco. -"Cielos... ¿qué rayos le pasa?" -se preguntó a sí mismo, pensando que el carácter que traía el otro nórdico en aquel momento era un tanto inusual. -¡Ah, ya sé! -exclamó de pronto, mientras se reía para sus adentros y se felicitaba por haber pensado en la que "definitivamente era la mejor manera de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente, ponerlo de buen humor y así animarlo para emprender la marcha".

Entonces, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a recitar como si estuviese en una obra de teatro, con mímicas, gestos y todo lo demás...

-El cielo despertó... y yo también... ¡Ahora debemos partir...!

Inmediatamente, se volteó a ver la reacción del sueco...

-"¿Qué... qué rayos le pasa a este...?" -era lo que se leía en su 'expresión'. -"De cualquier manera... estoy seguro de que escuchado esa frase en algún lugar..."

El danés, algo abochornado ante aquello, tosió un par de veces. -"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Acaso no se cuenta de que estoy recreando la escena de una famosa película para hacerlo reír un poco! Aunque... tal vez sea mi culpa por tratar de conseguir algo imposible... sobre todo si no hay alcohol en su sangre... De todas maneras... ¡no puedo darme por vencido!" -se arengó, tras lo cual volvió a aclararse la garganta. -_¿Sve?_ -preguntó, en tono algo juguetón.

-¿Qué quieres? -respondió Suecia, con brusquedad.

-_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco~?_

El sueco casi se cae de bruces. Era verdad que Dinamarca era infantil y un tanto idiota -según su punto de vista-, pero aquello... aquello era demasiado...

-_¡Ven vamos a parti~r! ¡Ya no te quieres levantar, anda Sve, si quieres ver a Fi~n!_ -prosiguió el danés, como jalarle del brazo al sueco, en un inútil intento por hacer que este, que insistía en permanecer sentado, se pusiera de pie.

-"Maldición... tenía que ser la melodía pegajosa de una película producida por esa compañía que hace películas para niños..." -se quejó internamente Suecia, como apartar a Dinamarca de un empujón.

-_Solíamos ser amigos... y ya no más... ¡NO ENTIENDO LO QUE PASÓ~!_ -lloriqueó el danés, más dramático que nunca-. _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco...? No tiene que ser un muñeco..._ -susurró de repente al oído del sueco, tan cerca que le provocó a este un terrible dolor de tímpano, y que le ganó a él mismo otro golpe en la cabeza...

* * *

-"Parece que 'Elsa' no está de buen humor hoy..." -se lamentó Dinamarca, como sobarse el segundo chinchón que le había crecido en la frente. -¡De todas maneras, eso fue muy crue~l! ¡Ya solo quería ponerte buen humo~r!

-¿Ponerme de buen humor? ¿En serio? ¡Pues entonces podrías haberme colocado un abrigo encima anoche... ACHÚ... en lugar de dejarme dormir desarropado... ACHÚ~! ¡Así yo no habría amanecido resfriado... y con este maldito humor... ACHÚ~!

-Ahhhh... así que la leyenda era cierta... -comentó de repente el danés, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Le...leyenda...? ¿De... de qué rayos estás hablando...? -replicó Suecia, nervioso ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Tu reacción acaba de confirmármelo todo~!

-¿Confirmar... qué...?

-¡Que era verdad lo que me dijo _Fin_ de que "cuando _Ruotsi_ está resfriado se pone de un humor de los mil demonios... y por eso evita salir a toda costa de su casa cuando está en ese estado... para que nadie descubra su personalidad oculta..."

-_Fin_... ¿_Fin_ te dijo eso...? -preguntó el sueco, algo descolocado.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Claro que lo hizo...! Aunque debo admitir que yo no le creí en un principio... al fin y al cabo, no te puedes fiar de todo lo que una persona ebria te va diciendo por allí... ¡PERO AHORA SÉ QUE ES CIERTO, Y QUE ERES INSUFRIBLE CUANDO ESTÁS ENFERMO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-"Tsk... mira quién lo dice... el sujeto que es insufrible esté enfermo o no... Por otro lado... _Fin_ me prometió que NO le diría sobre esto a NADIE... Ese finés... me va a escuchar cuándo lo vuelva a ver..." Me va a escuchar... me va a escuchar... ME VA A ESCUCHAR...

-Jajajaja... ¿eh? -Dinamarca se detuvo en seco al ver el aura increíblemente fría y aterradora que emanaba de Suecia en aquel momento... y ni que decir de su mirada de enfado absoluto... -¡GYA~H! ¡_S_..._S_..._Sverige_! ¡Cálmate! ¡Apuesto a que tu enojo ya llegó hasta donde quiera que esté _Fin_, y el pobre está temblando de miedo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que te teme~!

-Se lo merece... -espetó el sueco, furioso-. ¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN! ¡POR TU CULPA ESTOY RESFRIADO... ASÍ QUE NO ME MUEVO DE ESTE LUGAR... Y PUNTO!

Habiendo dicho esto, volvió a darle la espalda al danés, sentándose en el suelo y cruzando los brazos.

-¡Pero _Sve_~!

-¡Y punto... he dicho...! Cof...cof...cof...

* * *

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... -suspiró Dinamarca, derrotado-. "¡Maldició~n! He intentado convencerlo por todos los medios para que se ponga de pie y emprenda la marcha... ¡PERO ES INÚTIL! ¡Le ofrecí darle galletas danesas cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino... darle una lata de cerveza... INCLUSO DARLE UNA DE MIS REGIONES...! ¡Pero se rehúsa a escucharme~!" -Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Si no salimos ahora... mientras todavía es temprano... ¡no podremos llegar a _Hals_ antes de que anochezca...! ¡Y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si la noche, o, peor aún, una tormenta de nieve nos pesca a medio camino!

-No me importa...

-¡_Danmit_! ¡Ya me impacientaste! ¿Qué rayos debo hacer para convencerte de que levantes tu trasero y empieces caminar? -espetó el danés, inusualmente molesto.

-Nada, porque no pienso moverme de aquí. ¿Contento?

-¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggg! -espetó Dinamarca, de muy mal humor. Entonces, tras soltar una que otra maldición y patear una piedrecita contra una de las paredes de la cueva, se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Suecia. "-Estúpido _Sverige_. Estúpido resfriado. ¡Estúpido carácter de _Sverige_ cuando está resfriado! Quizás debería irme y dejarlo congelarse solo en esta cueva todo el día y toda la noche si eso es lo que quiere... pero si llego al punto de reunión sin _Sve_... seguro que los otros tres me matan..." -se lamentó internamente, sin saber exactamente qué hacer-. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... -suspiró una vez más. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había 'algo' que todavía no había intentado... 'algo' que, aunque podría funcionar, significaba sin lugar a dudas un golpe directo hacia su orgullo...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... maldición, supongo que no tengo de otra... -musitó después de un rato, resignado. Entonces, arrastró los pies hacia donde estaba el sueco, aclaró su garganta y, con mucha, mucha, m~ucha dificultad, dejó salir un pesado '_Tilgiv me_' de su boca...

-¿Eh? -preguntó Suecia, sorprendido, pensando que su resfriado, sumado al ambiente tétrico de la cueva, estaban haciéndole alucinar.

-_Tilgiv_... _me_...

-¿Qué te... disculpe...? -preguntó el sueco, arqueando una ceja.

-Sí... Discúlpame por haberte dejado dormir desarropado. Soy culpable, culpable y culpable de tu condición actual... y estoy sinceramente arrepentido por las lamentables consecuencias que mis acciones irracionales han traído sobre ti... -recitó el danés con mucha seriedad.

Suecia parpadeó dos veces. No había duda. El fin de mundo estaba cerca...

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora que me has perdonado, será mejor que te levantes y que emprendamos la marcha~! -exclamó Dinamarca, de vuelta a su carácter de siempre.

El sueco, por su parte, parecía decepcionado consigo mismo.

-"Jum... era obvio que no estaba siendo franco y que solo quería que yo lo siguiera... Y pensar que casi le creo... Qué estúpido soy..."

-¡_Sve_, vamos! ¡_Sve_, vamos! ¡_Sve_... -insistía el danés.

-¡Silencio! ¡Tus disculpas no han sido sinceras! ¡Por lo tanto, no me muevo de aquí! Cof...cof...cof...

-¡Pero _Sve_~!

-¡NO!

Ante la undécima negativa de Suecia a colaborar, Dinamarca parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sin embargo, se aguantó y se decidió a intentarlo una vez más...

-Bien. Dígame, 'Su Majestad'... ¿qué debo hacer para que crea que mis disculpas van en serio y para que podamos reemprender la marcha?

-Mmmm... no lo sé... ¿Tal vez cantarme una canción? -le respondió el sueco en tono socarrón.

-¡Acabo de cantarte una canción!

-No me gustó... ¡ACHÚ!

-¿Y qué canción... si te gustaría...? -preguntó el danés, tratando de usar toda la paciencia que le quedaba para no abalanzarse sobre el sueco y agarrarlo a golpes...

-No lo sé... ¿por qué no adivinas? -le propuso el otro, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Adivinar?! -replicó Dinamarca, a punto de perder los papeles. -"Calma... _Dan_... Recuerda el trato... recuerda que no quieres ser uno con la Madre Rusia..." -empezó a repetirse como loco.

-Aunque... puede que te dé una pista... ¿Por qué no me cantas una canción que tenga que ver con un hermano mayor autoritario... que siempre quiere que los demás hagan lo que él quiere, sin importarle nada ni nadie...? Cof...cof..cof... -lanzó su indirecta Suecia, algo resentido.

-¿Eh? No recuerdo una canción con ese tema y... -de repente, el danés paró en seco al darse cuenta del trasfondo que tenían las palabras del otro -_Sve_, ¿de qué estás hablando ahora?

-Hablo de que hace dos días nos obligaste a andar aunque estábamos agotados... y eso trajo como consecuencia un lío que ya no quiero recordar... Incluso _Finland_ se molestó conmigo... Ahora, quieres que emprendamos la marcha a como dé lugar, sin tener en cuenta que estoy enfermo y que no tengo ganas de hacerlo...

Dinamarca no respondió nada. Mejor dicho... no supo que responder ante aquellas palabras que guardaban tanta veracidad en su interior...

-Nunca piensas en los demás. Ese es tu verdadero problema, _Dan_. Más que el asunto de ser serio o no...

-¡¿Entonces recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?! -exclamó de pronto el danés.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, _idioter_... ¡ACHÚ!

-Jijijijiji...

-Ya... deja de reírte...

-Perdón, perdón... Perdón... En verdad... a veces soy tan estúpido... Tan incapaz... tan incapaz de retener una amistad... que ha durado tantos siglos... -se lamentó Dinamarca.

-Pues en ese caso... ya somos dos... -suspiró el sueco.

De pronto, un silencio de tumba invadió el lugar...

De pronto, ambos parecían haberse sumergido en sus propios pensamientos...

-De acuerdo, _Sve_. Quédate aquí, y descansa...

-¿Eh?

-Voy a los alrededores a tratar de conseguir alguna provisión...

-¿Provisión? -replicó Suecia, como si eso fuera lo más descabellado que hubiese oído hasta ese momento. -Estamos a varias horas de camino al pueblo más cercano. Todo lo que nos rodea es nieve. No hay un solo signo de vida cerca... ¿y tú pretendes hallar provisiones?

-¡Es que tengo hambre! ¡No he comido nada desde ayer por la mañana! -lloriqueo el danés.

-Pues en ese caso... estamos iguales... cof...cof...cof... -se lamentó el sueco, maldiciendo el momento en que decidió no meter a su abrigo una bolsa de caramelos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-Por otro lado... nada es imposible para un ex-vikingo que ha vivido por años en esta zona y que la conoce mejor de lo que se conoce a sí mismo, ¿entiendes...? -aseguró Dinamarca con mucha convicción, mientras guiñaba un ojo.-Además, ¡creo que será emocionante! ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos! -exclamó, lleno de vitalidad. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-"Jum... vaya danés... puede parecer a veces un antipático ruidoso... pero la realidad detrás de su comportamiento es que no puede contener su energía y positivismo..." -Oye... _Dan_...

-¿Eh? -se giró de repente el danés.

-Si de verdad quieres revivir los viejos tiempos... no puedes dejarme de lado... cof...cof...cof...

-Sve... tú... ¿tú quieres salir de la cueva y acompañarme? -preguntó Dinamarca, sorprendido.

-Eso es precisamente lo que acabo de decir...

-Pero... ¡estás enfermo! ¡Y de seguro te duele la garganta! ¡Y los huesos...!

-'El dolor, el sufrimiento, y la muerte... solo me incentivan a pelear hasta el final...' ¿verdad?

-¿Eh...? -parpadeó el danés, algo shockeado ante aquello-. ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Esa frase era parte de una de nuestras canciones que entonábamos mientras íbamos a patearle el trasero a alguien! -exclamó de repente, con gran emoción.

-Exacto...

-"Ahora que hago memoria... este tipo atravesó una vez el mar congelado solo para golpearme..." -pensó el danés, culpándose por no haber recordado antes lo estoico que podía ser Suecia en ciertas circunstancias-. ¡Oye... un segundo... ¿eso significa que estabas dramatizando sobre sentirte mal y portándote como un niño malcriado todo este tiempo solo para fastidiarme?! -le recriminó entonces, indignado.

-Claro que no. Me siento mal. Todavía estoy resentido contigo. Y aun espero mi canción... cof...cof...cof...

-¿C...canción?

-Tú me prometiste una canción...

-Oh, vamos _Sve_... ¡no hablaba en serio y...

-Mph... -gruñó el sueco, molesto.

-¡De acuerdo... de acuerdo... pero no me mires así, _danmit_! -lloriqueó Dinamarca, tratando de no temblar de miedo solo para salvar su imagen-. "Canción... canción... ¿qué canción puede ser...?" -empezó a pensar desesperadamente. -¡Ah! ¡Ya sé...!

Entonces, sacó del interior de su abrigo un instrumento musical que quién sabe para qué había metido allí, y empezó a tocar una melodía...

-"Eh... ¡un segundo...! Estoy seguro de que he escuchado esto en algún lado..." -se comentó Suecia para sus adentros, algo confundido.

-_The sky is red... tonight_... (El cielo esta rojo esta noche...)

_We're on the edge... tonight_… (Estamos al borde del abismo esta noche...)

_No shooting star... to guide us_… (No hay estrellas fugaces para guiarnos...)

-"¿Esta noche? Si es de día... ¡Un segundo! ¡No me digas que esta canción... que esta canción es...!"

-_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_ (Ojo por ojo, ¿por qué nos destrozamos el uno al otro?)

_Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?_ (Por favor, dime por qué, ¿por qué lo hacemos tan difícil?)

_Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame_ (Míranos ahora, solo podemos culparnos el uno al otro)

_It's such a shame..._ (Es una verdadera vergüenza.)

_How many times can we win and lose? _(¿Cuántas veces podemos ganar o perder?)

_How many times can we break the rules between us? _(¿Cuántas veces podemos romper las reglas entre nosotros?)

_Only teardrops_ (Solamente lágrimas)

_How many times do we have to fight? _(¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pelear?)

_How many times till we get it right between us?_ (¿Cuántas veces hasta que nos entendamos?)

_Only teardrops_ (Solamente lágrimas) -cantaba el danés con gran sentimiento.

_So come and face... me now..._ (Así que ahora ven y hazme frente,) -le exigió de repente al sueco, poniéndose en frente de él, colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros y mirándole a los ojos con excesiva seriedad.

_Here on the stage... tonight... _(aquí esta noche sobre el escenario,)

-"¿Escenario? ¡Estamos dentro de una cueva...! -pensó Suecia, sintiendo que aquello era lo más extraño del mundo.

_Let's leave the past... behind us…_ (Dejemos el pasado a nuestras espaldas...)

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_ (Ojo por ojo, ¿por qué nos destrozamos el uno al otro?)

_Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?_ (Por favor, dime por qué, ¿por qué lo hacemos tan difícil?)

_Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame_ (Míranos ahora, solo podemos culparnos el uno al otro)

_It's such a shame..._ (Es una verdadera vergüenza.)

_Tell me..._ (Dime...)

_How many times can we win and lose? _(¿Cuántas veces podemos ganar o perder?)

_How many times can we break the rules between us? _(¿Cuántas veces podemos romper las reglas entre nosotros?)

_Only teardrops_ (Solamente lágrimas)

_How many times do we have to fight? _(¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pelear?)

_How many times till we get it right between us?_ (¿Cuántas veces hasta que nos entendamos?)

_Only teardrops_ (Solamente lágrimas)

_What's gone between us..._ (Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros)

_Has come between us..._ (se ha interpuesto entre nosotros)

_Only teardrops..._ (Solamente lágrimas.)

_¡What's gone between us..._ (Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros)

_Has come between us..._ (se ha interpuesto entre nosotros) -chilló Dinamarca, mientras sacudía al sueco de un lado al otro.

_How many times can we win and lose? _(¿Cuántas veces podemos ganar o perder?)

_How many times can we break the __rules between us? _(¿Cuántas veces podemos romper las reglas entre nosotros?)

_Only teardrops_ (Solamente lágrimas)

_How many times do we have to fight? _(¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pelear?)

_How many times till we get it right between us?_ (¿Cuántas veces hasta que nos entendamos?)

_Only teardrops, only teardro~ps..._

_Ohoho~h!_

_¡Only teardro~ps!  
Only teardrops…_

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Ya entendí el punto! -le interrumpió de repente Suecia, fingiendo irritación y apartando bruscamente al danés de su lado.

-¡Pero _Sve_~! ¡Me has interrumpido justo cuando estaba más inspirado! -lloriqueó este último, desolado.

-¡No me importa! Además... no tenías que usar esa canción con la cual viniste a ganarme en mi propio escenario **(1)**... ¡ACHÚ! -le recriminó, algo molesto.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me digas que te fastidió ese pequeño detalle!

-Tsk... Inconsciente... insensible... presumido... -gruñó el sueco, mientras salía de la cueva fingiendo enojo y dejando atrás a Dinamarca.

-Vaya... creí que _Finland_ exageraba... pero era verdad... Este tipo es el retrato vivo de la hipersensibilidad... –se lamentó el danés, regresando su instrumento al abrigo, algo resignado. -Ahhhhhhhh... y pensar que voy a tener que aguantarlo por el resto del día...

-"Dejemos el pasado... a nuestras espaldas... tal vez... tal vez no sea tan mala idea..." -susurró Suecia por su parte, mientras avanzaba sobre la nieve y se volteaba a ver, con disimulo, a Dinamarca avanzando tras de él.

* * *

-De acuerdo... Líder Vikingo, dígame usted dónde podemos empezar a cazar... -espetó el sueco de muy mal humor, harto de haber caminado por más de media hora sin hallar nada.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Hace como cinco siglos que no cazo en serio! ¡Y, además... NO TENGO MI GRANDIOSA HACHA A LA MANO! ¡No debí haber escuchado a _Nor_ cuando me dijo que no la trajera a esta expedición! ¡Me siento incompleto sin ella! -lloriqueó dramáticamente el danés.

-Oye... ¿eso significa que realmente pretendías traer esa enorme hacha vikinga hasta aquí? Cof...cof...cof...-preguntó Suecia, con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Claro que sí!

-_Idioter_... cómo si realmente hiciera falta...

-¡Hace falta ahora! ¿Qué si aparece un venado, eh? ¿Con qué vamos a cazarlo si no tenemos un hacha a la mano?

-Utilizando esto... por supuesto... -respondió el sueco, muy orondo, como desenfundar su rifle. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta, Dinamarca había desaparecido. -¿Eh? ¿Dónde se metió? -preguntó, como mirar de un lado al otro, sin éxito. -Bah... ya qué más da... Oh, rayos... ya solo queda una bala... -se lamentó, tras abrir la cubierta de la pistola.

-¡Problema resuelto! -chilló Dinamarca, apareciendo súbitamente al lado de Suecia.

-¿Qué? ¿Encontraste más balas? ¡ACHÚ! -preguntó Suecia entonces.

-¿Más balas? ¡Claro que no! ¡Encontré algo todavía mejor!

-¿Mejor? -replicó el sueco, confundido.

-¡TADA~N! -exclamó el danés, mientras le mostraba al otro nórdico un hacha oxidada, tan entusiasmado como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

-Oye, oye... ¿Tanto alboroto por la vieja hacha que algún leñador olvidó por aquí... cof, cof, cof...? -preguntó el sueco, algo decepcionado.

-¡Oh, vamos _Sve_! ¡No seas aguafiestas, ¿de acuerdo?! Además... además... además...

Tanto Dinamarca como Suecia dejaron su pequeña riña de lado en cuanto vieron a una curiosa e inusual criatura pasar, de súbito, frente a ellos...

Ambos escandinavos contuvieron la respiración.

El ingenuo animal, que ignoraba la presencia de ambos, sencillamente se detuvo y empezó a alimentarse de un ralo montoncito de pasto que, inusualmente, había sobrevivido a la violenta nevada y que yacía apilado cerca de una roca.

-Bien _Dan_... Ahora que está quieto y desprevenido... es nuestra oportunidad... -le susurró el sueco al danés mientras levantaba lentamente su revólver, algo nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, aunque siempre lo llevaba consigo por precaución, hacía ya buen tiempo que no lo usaba en serio- Prepárate para acercarte a él _después_ de que yo le dispare... Y, por favor, no me desconcentres... Recuerda que solo tengo una bala y... ¿_Dan_? -preguntó entonces, algo desconcertado al ver como el semblante del otro de repente había cambiado. Excesivamente emocionado, sostenía el hacha en posición ofensiva, y, con los ojos clavados en su 'victima', sonreía macabramente-. Oh... rayos... estoy seguro de que he visto esta misma expresión en su cara antes y...

-¡En el nombre de Tho~r, cazaré este magnifico espécimen y lo presentaré luego como botín de guerra ante los diose~s! ¡A~HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -soltó entonces un chillido ensordecedor.

-¡Maldición, _Dan_! ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No es hora de lanzar el grito de guerra vikingo! ¡Vas a espantar al animal y... ¿_Dan_?!

Al voltear, Suecia vio como Dinamarca corría a toda velocidad hacia su 'objetivo', sin dejar de chillar a todo pulmón ni por un segundo.

-Ahhhh... adiós almuerzo... -suspiró entonces, resignado, al ver como su 'última esperanza' de comer algo en aquel día desaparecía entre los árboles, por culpa de la imprudencia del danés.

-¡_SVE_~! -exclamó este último, de repente-. ¡Los soldados enemigos se han llevado nuestro botín! ¡Pero no te angusties, hermano! ¡Aunque nos superen en número cien a uno... TE JURO POR ODÍN QUE LO RECUPERAREMOS~! ¡A~HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Soldados enemigos? ¿Botín? ¿Odín? ¿De qué rayos está hablando? -se preguntó el pobre sueco, más desorientado que nunca, preguntándose exactamente en qué momento había perdido Dinamarca la razón.

-¡GYA~H! ¡Muere, maldito cobarde! -exclamó vehementemente este último, mientras clavaba su hacha el árbol más cercano, con tal fuerza que no tuvo problemas en derribarlo de un solo golpe.

-Hey... no me digas que él cree que los enemigos son...

-¡GYA~H! ¡Muere, tú tambié~n! -se desgaritó el danés, echando abajo un segundo árbol en el proceso.

-¡Oye, _Dan_! ¡Deja a los árboles en paz, _danmit_! -le exigió Suecia, furioso, sin poder contener su vena ecologista.

-¡_Sve_~! ¡Te estaba esperando~! ¡Si peleamos juntos... SIN DUDA LOS DERROTAREMO~S...! ¡GYA~H!

-Derrotar... ¿a un par de árboles indefensos? -le recriminó el sueco, indignado, siguiéndolo de cerca en un esfuerzo inútil por detener su rabioso 'ataque'.

-¡GYA~H! ¡GYA~H! ¡GYA~H! ¡GYA~H! ¡MUERAN, MALDITOS FRANCESE~S!

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DETENTE, TE DIGO!

En poco minutos, Dinamarca había derribado sin demasiado esfuerzo a casi dos docenas de 'enemigos'.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡LOS VIKINGOS HEMOS VENCIDO! ¡AHORA, DEVUELVAN EL BOTÍN QUE POR DERECHO NOS PERTENECE, Y QUIZÁS CONSIDERE PERDONARLES LA VIDA A LOS QUE QUEDAN DE USTEDES, CRISTIANOS Y... OYE... ¡OYE _SVE_...! ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?!

-¡Detente en este mismo momento! -le ordenó Suecia, inmovilizándolo por la espalda y tratando de forzarlo a soltar el hacha.

-¡Pero _Sve_~! ¡Todavía no hemos recuperado el botí~n!

-¡Me da igual! ¡Suelta esa hacha AHORA!

-¡No quiero~! ¡Esta hacha un legado de nuestros antepasados, Y NO LA SUELTO POR NADA~!

-¡Esa es solo una vieja hacha de leñador oxidada, _idioter_! ¡ACHÚ!.

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA!

-¡ES LA VERDAD!

En menos de un minuto, ambos nórdicos se hallaban disputando por el control del 'arma legendaria', cuando, de un momento a otro, esta salió volando por los aires...

-¡No~! ¡Era un regalo del abuelo! -lloriqueó el danés, al ver como 'su objeto más preciado' se alejaba irremediablemente de él.

-Oh... oh... -se lamentó el sueco, rogando por que la filuda punta de la herramienta no diera contra otro árbol más...

De repente, se escuchó un inusual chillido, seguido de un golpe seco.

Ambos nórdicos parpadearon, atónitos.

-¡SÍ! ¡HEMOS RECUPERADO EL BOTÍN! -exclamó eufóricamente Dinamarca, tras lo cual se acercó al espécimen abatido... accidentalmente...

Suecia, por su parte, no salía de su asombro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué...? -balbuceaba, incrédulo.

-¡LOS DIOSES NOS HAN CONCEDIDO LA VICTORIA~! -chilló entonces el danés, mientras alzaba su 'botín' por encima de su cabeza, en gesto victorioso.

-Oye... ¿realmente crees que esta inaudita casualidad es obra de los dioses, _idioter_...? -balbuceó el sueco, todavía sorprendido.

* * *

-Mmmmm... ¡huele delicioso...! ¿Me dejas probar un poquito?

-No.

-Pe...¡pero _Sve_!

-No. Y NO insistas. Todavía no está listo...

-Argggg... -rabió el danés-. ¡Malo! ¡Tengo hambre!

-Igual que yo. Pero no por eso puedo dejar que te comas esto crudo, _idioter_... -replicó Suecia, que empezaba a impacientarse, mientras giraba dos pedazos de carne atravesados por una ramita en torno al fuego.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh... -suspiró Dinamarca, que ya había dejado atrás su 'modo vikingo'. Esto es injusto... -empezó a berrear... otra vez-. ¡Fui yo el que halló esa hacha! ¡Y el que consiguió la leña para encender la fogata! ¡Y el que cortó la carne en trozos...! ¡Y...!

-En primer lugar, esa hacha no era necesaria. Pude haber derribado a ese reno de un balazo. En segundo...

-¡Ja! ¡Sí claro! -se burló el danés-. Te recuerdo que solo tenías una bala y que, a menos que tu puntería sea tan buena como la de_ Finland_, lo cual francamente dudo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo miope que eres, y más con tus lentes desaparecidos...

-En segundo lugar... -le interrumpió el sueco, obviamente ofendido, pero fingiendo que no había escuchado nada- en segundo lugar, lo que hiciste no fue cortar leña, sino ocasionar un desperdicio, _stupid_...

-¿Desperdicio? ¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Dinamarca, que todavía no se enteraba de nada.

-Estoy hablando de los más de veinte árboles que cortaste durante tu ataque de locura, inconsciente... -le recriminó Suecia, molesto-. Ahhh... me preguntó qué pasaría si _esto_ llegara a oídos de _Greenpeace _**(2)**... hipotetizó de repente, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿E...esto?

-Sí... _esto_... es decir que _Danmark_, uno de los países más "ecologistas" del mundo taló dos docenas de árboles sin tener una sola razón válida para hacerlo...

-¡¿E~h?! ¿Yo~? Este... este... yo... yo... ¡Yo tenía una razón válida! -argumentó el danés, al cual el solo hecho de oír la palabra "_Greenpeace_" había bastado para ponerle los nervios de punta.

-¿A sí? Y dime, ¿Cuál es?

-¡Estaba cortando leña porque... porque... porque la necesitaba para encender una fogata y...!

-Hubiese bastado con un árbol pequeño... Pero tú cortaste _veinticuatro_... -le acusó vehementemente el sueco, como si fuera el fiscal de un tribunal que tiene como único fin acorralar al acusado.

-Este... yo... yo... yo... ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo admito! ¡Fue muy irresponsable de mi parte! -lloriqueó Dinamarca, como el criminal que acaba de confesar abrumado por la presión-. ¡Lo siento mucho, señor juez! ¡Pero se lo suplico, NO LE DIGA NADA DE ESTO A GREENPEACE! ¡ESE SERÍA EL FIN PARA MÍ! ¡GYA~H! -lloriqueó, poniéndose de rodillas, y pensando en las noticias en la prensa, las discusiones por internet, las interminables marchas y la tremenda reprimenda que su jefa le daría si aquello se hacía público.

-Ahhhhhhh... no lo sé... -se hizo de rogar Suecia, mientras se divertía internamente a más no poder. -Los actos que dañan el medio ambiente no deben quedar impunes y...

-¡Le diré a _Finland_ que te embriagaste con solo ingerir veinte mililitros de su vodka! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya quiero oír las carcajadas que soltará cuando se entere...!

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo...! Tu secreto está seguro... chantajista... -rabió el sueco, sintiendo que le habían aguado la fiesta.

-Por cierto... gracias por lo de anoche... -susurró el danés, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? -replicó Suecia, desubicado.

-¡Dijiste que recordabas perfectamente lo que sucedió! -le recriminó Dinamarca, histérico.

-¿En serio... yo dije eso...? -trató de hacer memoria el sueco, sin éxito.

-Es broma, ¿verdad? -espetó el danés, al cual la cosa ya no le estaba haciendo gracia.

-Ahhhhhhh... te refieres al 'entrenamiento' que te di para que aprendieras a ser serio...

-¡Hasta que por fin lo recordaste, maldición!

-Supongo que debí haber estado lo suficientemente ebrio como acceder a hacer una estupidez como esa... -se recriminó Suecia, algo avergonzado.

-¡Oye! ¡No fue ninguna estupidez! -rebatió Dinamarca enérgicamente-. Aunque... tal vez el bailecito ese que te mandaste... jijijiji...

-_Greenpeace_... -masculló amenazadoramente el sueco, como emanar un aura maligna.

-¡GYA~H! ¡Lo que quise decir es que... eres muy buen maestro...! ¡Sí, eso mismo...!

-Entonces... ¿quieres decir que ese estúpido entrenamiento... funcionó...? -preguntó Suecia, incrédulo.

-Oye... no me digas que tampoco lo recuerdas... -inquirió el danés, que ya empezaba a impacientarse.

-Este... no... -admitió el sueco, algo avergonzado.

-Ahhhhh... eres un maldito amnésico...

-Bueno, bueno... no puedes culparme... Al fin y al cabo... estaba ebrio...

-Ah... pues eso sí... -le dio la razón Dinamarca, tras lo cual soltó una carcajada. -¡Y que mal borracho eres! -se burló, entonces.

-¡Eso es porque no estoy acostumbrado, _danmit_! -trató de defenderse el sueco.

-Bueno... bueno... Dejando eso de lado, pienso que tal vez debería devolverte el favor...

-¿Devolvérmelo? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? -quiso saber Suecia, con algo de desconfianza.

-¡De que, así como tú me enseñaste una técnica para ser serio y entonces poder amistarme con _Nor_, yo debería ayudarte a ti a ser un poco más sociable, y quizás de esa manera _Fin_ deja de tenerte tanto miedo!

-_Fin_... ¿me tiene miedo? -preguntó el sueco, sorprendido.

-Hey... no me digas que no lo habías notado... -le recriminó el danés, incrédulo.

-Bueno... siento que a veces actúa un poco extraño cuando lo miro con fijeza... o cuando quiero darle las gracias... o elogiarlo por algo... entonces, me siento intimidado... y me callo lo que pienso...

-¿Tú... tú te sientes intimidado...? -replicó Dinamarca, pensando que aquello era lo más irónico que había escuchado hasta ese momento. -¡Pues bien, no te preocupes más! ¡_Danmark_, el maestro de la extroversión, te enseñará cómo dejar de ser un antisocial en tan solo tres simples paso~s!

-¿Antisocial? -preguntó Suecia, ofendido-. ¡Oye, yo no soy ningún...!

-¡Paso número uno...!

-Que no sea ingerir alcohol... -le exigió el sueco, adivinando sus intenciones.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Cómo te gusta complicar las cosas, _danmit_! -le recriminó el danés, irritado-. ¡Vayamos al paso número dos...! Muestra una sonrisa encantadora... -le aconsejó entonces, como mostrar la mejor y más coqueta de sus sonrisas.

-Oye... ¿se supone que vas a enseñarme cómo mejorar la relación con mi mejor amigo, o cómo ligarme a alguien...? -preguntó Suecia, incómodo.

-¡Puede funcionar muy bien para ambos propósitos! Al fin y al cabo, eso último también te urge...

-¿Qué quieres decir? -replicó el sueco, ofendido.

¡GYA~H! ¡Nada, nada! Que... ¡que ahora, necesito ver tu sonrisa encantadora~!

-Maldición... -renegó Suecia, al cual la idea no le hacía demasiada gracia. -Que todo sea por _Fin_... -suspiró, tras lo cual esbozó lo más parecido que tenía a una 'sonrisa'. -¿Ashí esthá bi-en? -le preguntó a Dinamarca, sin borrar aquella mueca de su rostro.

-Oh, vamos, _Sve_... Eso solo ha sido arquear tus labios hacia arriba... ¡Eso no es una sonrisa real!

-¿Entonces cómo debo hacerlo? -preguntó el sueco, que ya había recuperado su 'expresión' normal, algo irritado.

-Así como yo... ¡mira, y aprende~! -respondió el danés, como volver a esbozar su 'sonrisa matadora'.

-Oh, rayos... ¿por qué debo imitar tu sonrisa estúpida...?

-¡OYE! ¡NO ES NINGUNA SONRISA ESTÚPIDA, ¿ENTIENDES?! -vociferó Dinamarca, muy molesto.

-Ahhhhh... ya qué... Todo sea por _Fin_... -suspiró Suecia, tras lo cual hizo el mayor esfuerzo, dentro de los límites que su personalidad le imponía, por imitar la sonrisa del danés -¡TADÁ~N! -exclamó entonces, orondo.

-¡OGYA~H! ¡Aléjate de mí, psicópata! -chilló el danés, muerto de miedo.

-¿Psicópata? -replicó el sueco, algo ofendido.

-¡SÍ! ¡TU SONRISA ES PEOR QUE LA DEL _JOKER_!

-Mira _Dan_, yo te la mostré solo porque tú me lo pediste, así que no te permito que hables de esa manera de ella... -le recriminó Suecia, molesto.

-Es que es la verdad... -balbuceó Dinamarca, todavía afectado-. Ahhhhhhhh... Conseguir que tu sonrisa se vuelva encantadora va a ser realmente una tarea muy, mu~y difícil...

-Pues entonces sencillamente olvida esa idea y déjame en paz, _idioter_... -le exigió el sueco, algo fastidiado.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Tú no te rendiste conmigo anoche, y yo NO pienso rendirme contigo hoy! -le aseguró el otro nórdico con vehemencia.

-Ohhh... rayos... "¿Realmente fue TAN grande el favor que le hice ayer?" -se preguntó Suecia, tras lo cual lanzó un suspiro, resignado, sabiendo que, de ser ese el caso, el danés no lo dejaría en paz.

-¡Ahora... quiero ver esa sonrisa tuya... otra... vez...! -solicitó Dinamarca, fingiendo seguridad, pero temblando de miedo en su interior.

-¿Para que vuelvas a burlarte?

-¡No! Yo solo quiero... yo solo quiero analizarla y determinar cuál es el problema con ella...

-Mmmmmmmmm... -miró el sueco con fijeza al danés por un rato-. ¿Prometes que no volverás a exagerar tu reacción en cuanto la veas? -quiso saber, con algo de desconfianza.

-Este... yo... yo... yo... lo prometo... -aseguró Dinamarca, tragando saliva.

-Bien... -asintió Suecia, todavía algo suspicaz-. Aquí va...

-G...g...g... -el danés sintió ganas de gritar, pero entonces se contuvo-. "Calma Dan... calma... al fin y al cabo, no es TAN terrible... Bueno... la verdad es que si lo es, pero...

-Y bien, ¿vas a mirarme como estúpido durante todo el día, o qué? -le preguntó el sueco irritado, sintiendo que las mejillas se le entumecían.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... no te enojes... Mmmmm... siento que hay algo extraño con esta sonrisa...

-Si estás hablando de mis dientes, pues entérate de que están perfectamente blancos... porque yo sí me los cepillo, a diferencia de otras personas...

-¡No me refería a eso! ¡Y deja de mandarme indirectas! ¡Yo SÍ me cepillo los dientes y...! Ah... ¡ya sé!

-Ya sabes... ¿qué? ¡Auch! -se quejó Suecia en cuanto sintió cómo Dinamarca le apretaba las mejillas. -¿Qué haces, _idioter_? -le recriminó.

-¡El problema es que están muy rígidas! ¡Tienes que relajarlas!

-¿Relajarlas? -preguntó el sueco, confundido.

-¡Definitivamente! ¡Una sonrisa encantadora debe notarse natural!

-Natural... -suspiró Suecia, sintiendo que estaba en medio de una 'misión imposible'. -De acuerdo... lo intentaré... Y todo...

-¡Todo por _Fin_, ya lo sé! ¡Pero date prisa! -le completó la frase el danés, impaciente.

-Mph... -gruñó Suecia, molesto por la interrupción. Entonces, esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa, tratando de que esta vez se le viera más 'natural'...

-De acuerdo... hay que admitir que ha mejorado un poco... pero hay algo en ella que todavía me molesta...

-¿Te molesta?

-Sí... O puede que... ¡puede que no sea la sonrisa...! ¡Pienso que el verdadero problema es... el verdadero problema es tu mirada! -chilló Dinamarca, sorprendido por su 'descubrimiento'.

-¿Cuál es el problema con mi mirada? -preguntó el sueco, confundido.

-Oh, _Sve_, ¡es obvio! ¡Una sonrisa no puede ser encantadora si va acompañada de una mirada tan terrible!

-¿Terrible? -replico Suecia, algo ofendido.

-¡Definitivamente! A ver... para remediar ese problema tal vez tú debas... ¡tal vez tú debas cerrar los ojos mientras sonríes!

...

-¿Cerrar los ojos? ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿Cómo puede verse natural una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados? -replicó el sueco, mientras pensaba que el otro solo decía puros disparates.

-¡Pues es mucho mejor que una con los ojos abiertos... al menos en tu caso...! ¡Anda _Sve_, inténtalo!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh... ¿por qué rayos debo seguir tu estúpido consejo...?

-¡Porque estoy seguro de que en esta ocasión funcionará! -insistió el danés.

-Ahhhhhhhh... ya qué... -suspiró Suecia, resignado-. ¡Pero que te quede claro que esta será la última vez que lo haré! -advirtió, fastidiado... -Y bien, ¿qué tal ahora?

-Mucho mejor... pero aun así... tenías razón... Se ve un poco fingida...

-Lo sabía... Ahhhhhhh... tal vez debas rendirte, _Dan_... Admite que no soy de las personas que nacieron para sonreír de manera encantadora... como tú... o como _Fin_...

-¿Entonces crees que _Fin_ tiene una sonrisa encantadora? -preguntó Dinamarca, con el único propósito de molestar al otro.

-Sí, lo creo... ¡pero no en el sentido que tú estás pensando! -argumentó de inmediato el sueco, algo avergonzado, pero sin poder evitar que el danés se carcajeara a lo grande de él.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

-¿Qué? -inquirió este, molesto.

-¡Que tu cara de bochorno absoluto es divertidísima! ¡Jajajajaja!

-Serás... -rabió Suecia, molesto. Entonces, decidió ignorar al otro y, considerando que la carne ya se había cocinado lo suficiente, la retiró del fuego. -Toma... -se la ofreció a Dinamarca de una manera muy poco amistosa-. Espero que te quemes... -susurró entonces, por lo bajo.

-¡Malo! -berreó en respuesta el danés, que había logrado oído. -¡No agradeces mis esfuerzos por convertirte en una persona más sociable! -le recriminó.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte, _Dan_, pero tus esfuerzos no están funcionando...

-¡No digas eso! ¡Tienes que admitir que al menos ya conseguí que tu sonrisa se vea un poco más relajada! Ahora... solo nos queda suavizar un poco esa mirada tuya...

-¿Suavizarla?

-¡Sí! ¡Suavizarla para que los demás no crean que quieres asesinar a alguien! ¡Ese será el paso número tres!

-¿Y el número cuatro?

-¡Técnicas de comunicación! -exclamó el danés con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Técnicas... de comunicación...?

-¡Sí! A ver si así logras sincerarte con _Fin_ de una vez por todas... -murmuró entonces Dinamarca.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó el sueco, algo alterado ante la posibilidad de que su secreto pudiera haber sido de alguna manera, revelado.

-¡Nada!

-_Nor_... ¿_Nor_ te dijo algo, verdad?

-¡_Nor_ no me cuenta ni siquiera sus propios secretos! ¡Mucho menos los tuyos!

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un secreto?

-Este... este... yo... yo... -titubeó el danés, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más y sintiendo la inquisidora mirada de Suecia clavada sobre la suya.

-¡Confiesa!

-¡GYA~H! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo que pasa es que yo... yo... YO ESCUCHÉ LA CONVERSACIÓN QUE TUVISTE CON _NOR _ANTES DE ANOCHE EN LA CUEVA, ¿DE ACUERDO?!

-¿La... la escuchaste...? -preguntó Suecia, algo sorprendido.

-¡Sí! Y me enteré de que hay 'algo' que estás ocultándole a Fin y que está interponiéndose entre ustedes dos... Pero no sé exactamente de qué se trata, ¿contento?

-Ahh... así que era eso...

-Deberías decirle la verdad...

-E...¿Eh...?

El sueco parecía descolocado ante tan repentinas y serias palabras.

-Dile la verdad a _Fin_, _Sve_...

-Tsk... Ya estás igual que _Nor_... Pero te recuerdo que tú, a diferencia de él, ni siquiera sabes cuál es el fondo la cuestión...

-Eso es verdad. No lo sé. Pero sí sé una cosa. Sé que la sinceridad es la clave para que una amistad perdure...

-No creo que seas el más indicado para decírmelo...

-La verdad es que lo soy. Que si ahora me he enemistado con _Nor_, es verdad... Por idiota, no lo niego... Pero al menos tengo la tranquilidad de saber que él no me odia por mi falta de honestidad...

El sueco se quedó mudo ante aquellas palabras. Sabía que Dinamarca tenía razón... y precisamente por eso se sentía de lo peor...

Entonces, sin ánimos ya para continuar aquella conversación, prefirió concentrarse en el trozo de carne que le había tocado como porción, trozo que apenas había probado. Entonces, le dio un mordisco, mientras contemplaba silenciosamente al danés, en frente suyo, comiéndose el propio.

-Realmente te envidio... -susurró entonces.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si tu porción es más grande que la mía!

-_Idioter_... Estoy hablando de la increíble facilidad que tienes para expresar lo que sientes... Para mí... para mí, por el contrario, siquiera intentarlo es lo más complicado del universo... como bien acabas de corroborar...

-¿Te refieres al hecho de no poder sonreír con naturalidad?

-Es peor que eso. Mucho, mucho peor... Es haber pasado siete décadas tratando de aclarar un malentendido... sin poder encontrar las palabras... ni la manera... ni el valor para hacerlo... Es tan... tan frustrante... -gimoteó lastimeramente Suecia.

-_Sve_...

Dinamarca siempre había creído que el sueco era una persona fría, dura y sin sentimientos. Y era precisamente por eso que el hecho de verlo en ese estado...

Verlo en ese estado le parecía de lo más inverosímil...

-No te desanimes... -le alentó de pronto, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro. -Pase lo que pase, te prometo que no descansaré hasta que hayas hecho las paces con _Fin_...

-_Dan_..._Danmark_... -replicó el sueco, sorprendido-. ¿P...por qué...?

-Porque aunque me caes mal, me has causado muchos problemas hasta ahora y, en resumen, eres mi peor enemigo... también eres mi hermano...

Aquellas sinceras palabras estremecieron a Suecia. ¿Realmente... realmente _Dan_ podía ser tan... tan...?

¿Tan noble...?

-Oye _Dan_... no arruines el momento... -espetó de repente el sueco, enfadado.- Deja de poner esa cara de espanto. ¡Si ni siquiera he sonreído...! ¿E...eh...?

Suecia empezó a preocuparse en cuanto se dio cuenta que la expresión de pánico del danés no era una broma...

-_Dan_... qué... ¿qué te pasa?

-_Sve_... date la vuelta con mucha lentitud... y mira quiénes están acechándonos a tan solo un par de metros de tu espalda...

-¿Eh?

El sueco obedeció y, sin embargo, cualquier esfuerzo fue en vano.

-¡Rayos, _Dan_! ¡Te recuerdo que he perdido mis anteojos! ¡No veo más que manchas borrosas y...!

De repente, un par de gruidos peligrosamente cercanos le obligaron a callarse de golpe...

-Maldición... -balbuceó, aterrado.

-_Sve_... muévete de ahí...

-¿Eh?

-¡MUÉVETE! -le ordenó Dinamarca con toda la fuerza que pudo, mientras arrojaba lo que quedaba del reno cazado -aquello que no había sido rostizado- por encima de Suecia, logrando que cayera exactamente dos metros detrás de este.

El sueco aprovechó aquel despiste para moverse con gran agilidad. En pocos segundos ya estaba al lado del danés...

Desgraciadamente, el objeto distractor -las sobras del reno- fue despedazado en menos de medio minuto.

El siguiente blanco definitivamente eran ellos dos...

-¿_D_..._Dan_...?

-Dime...

-¿Lograste tomar tu hacha... mientras ellos estaban entretenidos... verdad...?

-Sí... lo... lo hice...

-Y yo tengo mi revólver... con una sola bala en su interior...

-Es una lástima... que las hayas desperdiciado jugando conmigo... ayer por la noche... -comentó el danés, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡_Dan_, no es momento para brom...!

Suecia no pudo continuar. Las feroces bestias empezaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos, mostrando sus enormes colmillos, dispuestos a hacerlos trizas sin ninguna contemplación...

-"Ni siquiera puedo ver bien... Además, con una sola bala y mucha suerte tal vez consiga sacar del juego a uno pero, ¿qué hay de los demás?" ¿Qué debo hacer, qué debo hacer, qué debo hacer...? -se debatía internamente el sueco, sintiendo que el pulso se le había acelerado a mil por hora. De repente, el corazón casi se le sale del cuerpo cuando vio al que parecía ser el líder de la manada abalanzarse sobre él...

-_¡Sve_! ¡Dispara~!

¡BAM!

Auhhh... auuuuhhhh... auuuuuuuuuhhhh...

De repente, el sonido decreciente de varios pares de patas pisando al terreno a toda prisa llenó el ambiente...

-Ahhhh... Bien... bien pensado _Sve_... -felicitó Dinamarca al otro nórdico-. ¡Huyan, malditos lobos cobardes...! ¡Y agradezcan que no tuvieron la 'suerte' de pasar por la punta de mi hacha...!

-Oye... _Dan_... ¿realmente... realmente crees que toda una jauría huyó solo porque disparé al aire...? - preguntó Suecia, algo extrañado.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Esos animales tienen el oído muy sensible! Además, si no fue por el estruendo, ¿por qué otra razón iban a largarse de esa manera...?

GRRR...

Al oír aquello, a ambos nórdicos se les cortó la respiración.

GRRRRRRRR...

-Oye, _Dan_... tú ... tú... tú... ¿acabas de escuchar lo mismo que yo...?

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

-Maldición... sí... -balbuceó el danés, empezando a temblar.

Aquellos gruñidos se les hicieron increíblemente conocidos...

Definitivamente... ya los habían escuchado antes...

Y, en aquel entonces... rogaron encarecidamente a sus dioses no tener que volver a escucharlos nunca más...

Sin embargo, todo indicaba que sus plegarias no habían sido escuchadas...

* * *

**(1) **Eurovisión forever, wiiiii! (?)

**Only Teardrops** (Solo lágrimas) es la canción ganadora del Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 2013 celebrado en la ciudad sueca de Malmö, representando a Dinamarca e interpretada por la cantante danesa Emmelie de Forest. Admito que cuando la escuché no pude evitar pensar en que debía ser una increíble coincidencia que la letra guardara tal analogía con la relación entre Dinamarca y Suecia. Por otro lado, es de verdad muy buena, a mí me encanta. Se la recomiendo absolutamente a ustedes.

**(2) Greenpeace **es una ONG ambientalista, fundada en el año de 1971 en Vancouver, Canadá, y que cuenta con oficinas nacionales y regionales en 43 países. El objetivo de la ONG ecologista es proteger y defender el medio ambiente, interviniendo en diferentes puntos del planeta cuando se cometen atentados contra la Naturaleza (pero dañar cofcof una zona arqueológica intangible cofcof -dígase las Líneas de Nazca -cof cof no está mal, _por supuesto_ que no...)

Pues no lo sé... me pareció que tener a Greenpeace como enemigo sería una pesadilla para cualquier empresa, ciudad e incluso país, ya que este se vería obligado a lidiar con el escándalo, las protestas, las críticas, las marchas y todo lo demás que esta organización promoviese en su contra xD

* * *

**wuilmary10: **Hola! Etto... mi vida va bien, no tengo novio (solo un harén de 2ds xD) y alguno que otro amigo imaginario al estilo Nor (?). Jajaja, en serio mi fic tiene unnoseque? xD Bueno, sé que Moldavia es un niño, pero así salía en la lista de la OMS, yo qué puedo hacer... nada tiene coherencia en este mundo(?) Jajaja... los tranquilos somos los peores... muajajajaja! -se le sale el lado yandere(?)- Pues sí, mis respuestas son muy largas como bien te vas dando cuenta xD ¡ERES VENEZOLANA! Yay! Es que conocí Venezuela hace dos años, estuve por Caracas y luego me fui en teleférico hasta Galipán, es que tu país es **hermoso**! Me encanta el contraste del mar caribeño con la vegetación tan densa de la costa (eso es algo difícil de ver en mi país). Aparte, la gente es muy buena onda! Y hay chicos muy guapos... -se sonroja y luego se ríe con tonta-. ¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta! ¡En verdad quiero volver! -shora-. Pues... qué te digo... para mí los venezolanos tienen acento, y lo tienen muy marcado... como cuando dicen 'regáleme un momentico, mami...' (a veces no entendía ciertas palabras que ustedes usan, por ejemplo allá le dicen 'lechosa' a la que yo conozco como 'papaya', y tengo un etc de ejemplos más...) Pues lo único malo de Venezuela es que, como tú dices, la moneda está muy devaluada y las cosas de primera necesidad son caras (al menos eso me pareció). Es una verdadera pena... Etto... pues sí, soy peruanita peruanaza xD... y no... no me gusta el yaoi... Jajaja... vaya... tú y yo somos al revés... a mí no me gustan los animes cortos porque me los termino de ver muy rápido y luego sufro porque quiero más, y ya no hay xD (Hetalia es una excepción) y pues, Detective Conan es muy bueno, al comienzo como que es un poco tedioso pero luego viene la acción y te termina enganchando... (yo ya voy por el 590... he avanzado trescientos capítulos en poquísimo tiempo O.o)... -se pasa al otro review- Pos sí, aprendo mucha, mucha historia -ese es mi hobby xD-. Etto... si tengo que elegir un favorito elegiría a Dinamarca, es que amo a ese nórdico con todos mis órganos(?) -¿sonó extraño, verdad?- Es que me parece muy sepsi xD y su personalidad es bastante interesante. Luego... pues supongo que viene Suecia... Y en tercer lugar quedan los otros tres. No puedo elegir a uno en particular, y cada uno tiene características llamativas. Jajaja, respecto a Fin, lo que pasa es que me pareció que sería genial darle un toque más 'badass', ya que siempre lo pintan del 'rubio inocente que no rompe un huevo y que pierde el habla en cuento ve a Suecia', cuando yo creo que el personaje podría dar mucho más que eso... Pues ya sabes que el 'hero' es así, pero yo no creo que los venezolanos tengan la culpa... ¡y las arepas son deliciosas! -empieza a babear sobre su teclado-. Yo me traje una al Perú, pero llegó dura... xD Sobre comer palomas, la verdad nunca he visto que las vendan en algún mercado de la zona o que las ofrezcan en los restaurantes como un platillo popular, pero cuando yo era niña, mi papá las cazaba y las comíamos fritas xD -tal vez suene extraño, pero saben bien, jijijiji-. Los platos típicos varían mucho de zona a zona, hay **muchísima** variedad en la gastronomía -por ejemplo, en la zona donde yo vivo se come el cuy -conejillo de indias- con mote de maíz y papa como plato tradicional. A los gringos les aterra jijijijiji xD-. Pero si hablamos de platos 'emblemáticos' a nivel del Perú (porque sería demasiado difícil escoger uno solo), pues estarían el ceviche -pescado cocido con limón-, el ají de gallina (ese es mi favorito), la papa a la Huancaína, el lomo saltado -carne de res con papas fritas-, el rocoto relleno (ese es buenísimo), la causa rellena (otro que me encanta), el arroz chaufa, los tallarines rojos, el pollo a la brasa, el tacu-tacu, los anticuchos, la papa rellena, etc, etc, etc... Y de postres la mazamorra morada, el arroz con leche, el suspiro a la limeña, los alfajores, etc... Realmente, el tema podría volverse muy extenso xD... JAJAJAJA! Me mató la idea de rayarle la cara de Suecia, realmente muy buena, lástima que la leí cuando ya había avanzado una parte del presente capítulo. Jajaja, la verdad no me molesta, dime como quieras xD... Por otro lado, quiero pedirte disculpas, me escribiste hace con dos semanas y media y yo recién te contesto, gomen nasai~! Tú también ten una buena mañana, tarde o noche, y gracias por tus reviews :D (Esta respuesta **sí** que me salió LA~RGA)

* * *

Perdón por dejarlos en suspenso pero...

Gracias por su paciencia. Trataré de publicar con más rapidez el capítulo que sigue...

Y, jejeje, lo siento, pero no puede evitar incluir la escena de Frozen. Es que Dan es tan Ana, y Sve tan Elsa -aunque creo que Nor encajaría mucho mejor en el papel- (?)

Eso de que Suecia atravesó una vez el mar congelado solo para golpear a Dinamarca lo leí en una tira titulada 'Palabras mágicas para Dinamarca'.

Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y comentan este fic.


	22. El primer amor de Noruega

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos le pertenecen a Himaruya-san (cuánto lo envidio...)

* * *

_Hei_! ¡Nuevo capítulo reportándose…! Los personajes principales en esta ocasión serán Fin y Nor. ¡Lean y comenten! :)

Advertencia: El comienzo les parecerá algo extraño (alerta nyotalia!), pero ya entenderán más abajo a qué se debe todo ese enredo (no crean que Noruega ya empezó a alucinar) (?)

Spoiler: Como que ya me gustó la idea de emborrachar a los nórdicos xD (?)

* * *

¡_Nor_!

-Ahhh... Cómo me duele la... cabeza...

¡_No_~_r_!

-Siento que... me estallará en cualquier momento...

¡_NO_~_R_!

-Tsk... -rabió el noruego, fastidiado de que aquella voz chillona, que le era inconfundible, le hubiese estado llamando sin parar durante los últimos cinco minutos.

-Maldición, _Danmark_... Deja de gritarme tan fuerte en el oído... ¿Acaso necesitas una patada en el trasero para que dejes de molestarme...?

-¡_Nor_! ¡Por fin despertaste...!

Tras oír aquello, Noruega paró en seco. Aquella molesta voz sin lugar a dudas le pertenecía al danés 'impertinente'. Sin embargo, no sonaba como siempre. Definitivamente, algo insólito había sucedido con ella...

Extrañado, el noruego trató de abrir los ojos para comprobar por sí mismo qué era lo que andaba mal. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo...

-¡_N_~_or_! ¡Estoy tan feliz...!

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, tuvo a Dinamarca encima, abrazándolo con tal fuerza que él creyó que los huesos se le quebrarían...

-Suél...tame... estúpido... ¿eh?

De repente, Noruega sintió 'algo' apretándose contra su cuerpo, algo que estaba seguro que el danés no poseía antes...

Aterrado, abrió los ojos de golpe, y su mirada se chocó con la del otro nórdico.

No había dudas. Aquellas orbes celestes con un sutil brillo de picardía le pertenecían sin lugar a dudas a Dinamarca. Al igual que la sonrisa juguetona. Sin embargo...

¿Cabello largo? ¿Aroma a mujer? ¿Labios rojos? ¿Voz aguda? ¿Pechos... enormes...?

¿Acaso al danés se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de travestirse?

Eso tenía que ser...

-_Idioter_... -masculló el noruego, molesto, pensando que esta vez el otro nórdico se había pasado de la raya con su broma pesada. Ya le daría una buena paliza en compensación... -Aléjate de mí... -le exigió, de muy mal humor.

Sin embargo, al poner la mano derecha sobre el pecho de este y hacer algo de presión, todo con el fin de apartarlo... le dio la impresión de que 'aquel par' era demasiado real como para ser solo relleno...

-¡Au~ch! ¡_Nor_! ¡Duele! -chilló 'el danés'-. Además, te estás pasando de confianzudo, travieso... Te recuerdo que no somos amigos con derechos... al menos todavía no... jijijiji...

Noruega hubiese gritado como histérico si su personalidad hermética se lo hubiese permitido. Sin embargo, lo único que atinó a hacer fue retirar la mano del lugar 'tabú' de inmediato, y ponerse de pie de la silla en donde había estado sentado de un solo golpe, con la cara roja de la vergüenza...

-¡Jijijiji! ¡N_or_ se ha sonrojado! ¡_Nor_ se ha sonrojado! ¡_Nor_ se ha sonrojado~!

Entonces, percibió un par de detalles más, detalles que había pasado por alto minutos antes...

De pronto, Dinamarca se había 'encogido'. Ahora era dos o tres centímetros más 'bajo' que él. Pero eso no era todo. Rasgos delicados, hombros estrechos, cintura finísima, piernas... largas...

El noruego se cogió fuerte la nariz para evitar la hemorragia nasal que se avecinaba contra todo pronóstico...

Al fin y al cabo, él era frío y antisocial... pero tenía hormonas...

Estaba claro que la persona que estaba frente a él _era _el danés ruidoso que conocía desde que era un niño. Pero... también era cierto que esa persona... era _una mujer_...

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el shock, Noruega retrocedió un par de pasos, preguntándose qué rayos estaba pasando...

De repente, chocó sin querer contra 'alguien', que estaba parado a su espalda...

Al girarse...

-_S_...¿_Sverige_...? -preguntó sorprendido el noruego, casi yéndose de espaldas...

-¿_Norge_...? ¿Qué pasa? -inquirió 'el sueco', con una voz más aguda de la normal, sin entender la razón por la cual el noruego le miraba de esa manera...

-Eso mismo es lo que yo quisiera saber... -le respondió este último, mientras caía en cuenta de que Suecia, que antes le llevaba por lo menos una cabeza, ahora era de su tamaño... -Oye _Sve_... ¿por qué traes el cabello tan largo?

-Mph... ¿tiene algo de malo? -quiso saber 'el aludido', con su usual mirada intimidante enmarcada detrás de sus anteojos...

-No... claro que no... -respondió Noruega-. De hecho... te queda muy bien... -susurró entonces, con algo de timidez, mientras contemplaba embelesado los largos mechones rubios y perfectamente lacios caer por delante de los hombros del 'sueco'...

-Eso... ¿eso crees...? -preguntó 'él', sonrosándose ligeramente y empezando a juguetear con sus dedos, algo 'abochornado'...

Al noruego, por su parte, aquel gesto le pareció de lo más lindo...

-"Oye... oye... un segundo... ¿qué rayos me pasa?" -se recriminó entonces para sus adentros, pensando que aquel comportamiento era inaceptable para alguien con su carácter. -"Es solo_ Sverige_..." -trató de hacerse entrar en razón. "Es solo _Sverige_ con las cejas depiladas... y con pestañas larguísimas... y con piel de muñeca... y con la cara finísima... y con labios carnosos... y con cuerpo de Barbie..." -tragó saliva entonces, sintiéndose acalorado por 'algún motivo'.

De pronto, una furiosa Dinamarca embistió a Suecia, y le empezó a tironear del cabello con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Maldita! ¡Deja de coquetearle a _Nor_! ¡Él es mío~!

-Yo... no le estaba coqueteando a nadie... así que deja de decir tantas tonterías... -replicó la sueca, apartando a la danesa de un empujón, con el fin de defenderse.

-¡No mienta~s! -chilló esta última, volviendo a abalanzarse sobre la otra nórdica.

En menos de un minuto, ambas se hallaban en medio de una encarnizada batalla, hincándose con sus tacones, apretándose del cuello y jalándose del cabello mutuamente.

-Vaya... hay cosas que nunca cambian... -comentó Noruega, con algo de sorna.

De repente, una rubia delgada y pequeña salió de la nada. A toda prisa, se abalanzó sobre el noruego y empezó a apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡_NO_~_R_! ¡Ellas dos me asustan! ¡Defiéndeme~! -sollozó la chica, tras lo cual rompió a llorar.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... déjame adivinar... si ellas dos son _Danmark_ y _Sverige_... entonces tú debes de ser...

-_Finland_... -espetaron Suecia y Dinamarca, que ya habían dejado su pelea de lado, mientras fulminaban a la finesa con la mirada. -Suéltalo... -le exigieron, entonces.

-¡G...G...GYA~H...! ¡_Nor_! ¡Auxilio~! -chilló Finlandia, más intimidada que nunca, abrazando a Noruega con todavía más fuerza.

-Oigan... ustedes... dejen de pelearse por mí... -demandó este último, pensando que, de alguna manera, aquello era lo más extraño que había dicho hasta ese momento. -"¿Acaso lo que comí anoche tenía algo extraño...?" -se preguntó, tras lo cual lanzó un suspiro.

De repente, al alzar los ojos, casi le da un paro...

-_I_...¡¿_Island_...?! -preguntó, al borde de la histeria, sintiendo que aquello ya era demasiado.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? -replicó con irritación una adolescente de cabello corto y plateado, deteniéndose frente a la puerta, y girándose a ver al noruego.

-Na...nada... -suspiró el aludido-. "Ahora mi hermano menor tiene rasgos femeninos y viste una corta falda de pliegues... pero no pasa nada..." "C...Cor...Corta..." -resonó de repente en su mente. Entonces, volvió a mirar a la islandesa, pero poniendo un poco más de atención... "Pi...ernas... ¡piernas...! ¡Se ven sus piernas!" -se escandalizó para sus adentros. -A dónde... ¿a dónde vas... con esa minifalda...? -le preguntó entonces en tono de reproche.

-¡A dónde a ti no te importa! ¡Y yo salgo a la calle con la ropa que yo quiero! -respondió ella, de mal humor.

-Ajajaja... conque la pequeña_ Is_ tiene una cita con su novio de ojos rasgados... jijijiji -se rió pícaramente la danesa, interviniendo de repente.

-¡CÁLLATE, _DEN_! -exigió a los gritos Islandia.

-¿Novio... de ojos rasgados...? -preguntó Noruega, celoso.

-Sí. ¿Algún problema? -inquirió la chica de pelo plateado, ruborizada.

-Sí que lo hay... -gruñó el noruego, hirviendo para sus adentros y repitiéndose como loco que, fuera quien fuera el "chico de ojos rasgados", se iba a arrepentir de haberle robado el amor de su "_lillesøster_"

-¡Me da igual! ¡Tú no me mandas! -vociferó histérica la islandesa. Entonces, haciendo una mueca desafiante, abrió la puerta.

-¡_IS_! ¡No des un paso más! -le ordenó, algo desencajado, el noruego.

-Oblígame- le retó con rebeldía Islandia. Entonces, se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

-Como tú quieras... -espetó Noruega, que ya no parecía él, mientras emanaba un aura malévola y se disponía a avanzar hacia su hermana, decidido a detenerla. Sin embargo... alguien se lo impidió...

-¡_Nor_! ¡No te vaya~s! ¡No me dejes a merced de ella~s! -le suplicó la finlandesa, sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo, y señalando a Suecia y Dinamarca, que continuaban fulminándola con la mirada.

-Grrr... -gruñó el noruego, fastidiado al darse cuenta de que su 'hermanita' se le estaba escapando por culpa de la inoportuna intervención de la chica. -Mira, _Fin_... -espetó agriamente, dispuesto a contestarle con la misma aspereza con la que normalmente se hubiese dirigido al Finlandia normal, o a cualquier otro que lo irritase...

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, clavándole sus ojos de cachorrito.

-La verdad es que tus... tus... tus... -titubeó Noruega, hipnotizado por la mirada de la finesa, y olvidando de repente lo que iba a decir a continuación. -"Esos ojos violetas y almendrados... enmarcados por esas pestañas largas y rizadas... son tan... tan..."

-¿Mis qué...?

-Tus... tus... ojos... son tan dulces... y hermosos... -susurró el noruego, algo embobado, provocando que la finlandesa se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

-¡_Nor_! ¡Qué cosas dices! -exclamó ella con una sonrisa, abochornada.

-Estoy siendo sincero...

-Entonces... dime más... -le pidió Finlandia con el tono más inocente que tenía.

-De... de acuerdo... chica preciosa... de sonrisa... tan cálida... -"¡Un momento! ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?" -se recriminó Noruega para sus adentros, volviendo en sí súbitamente-. "Lo... lo que se supone que iba a decirle es que sus problemas no son de mi incumbencia... Y... y, además..." ¡Yo tengo que impedir que_ Is _se escape! ¡Eh...! -exclamó, sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que su hermana había desaparecido. -¿A dónde... a dónde se fue...?

-Salió hace un minuto, aprovechando que tú estabas 'distraído'... -le informó la sueca, en tono de reproche -...por culpa de 'alguien' -clavó entonces su mirada intimidante sobre la pobre finesa, que soltó un grito de terror y se aferró nuevamente al noruego.

-Se... ¿se fue...? -suspiró este último, incrédulo. -Iré detrás de ella...

-Oh vamos, _Nor_... deja que esa chiquilla sea feliz... con la persona que le gusta... -le susurró la danesa al oído, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, consiguiendo que Noruega se detuviera... y volviera a sonrojarse.

-Su...suéltame... -le suplicó este, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-¿Por qué~? -lloriqueó dramáticamente Dinamarca-. ¿Acaso... acaso es que te hago sentir cosas raras...? -le preguntó en un tono muy sugerente, mientras soltaba una risita pícara.

-Cl...aro... que no..._ i_..._id_.._.idio_... -balbuceó el noruego, siendo incapaz de pronunciar la última parte de aquella palabra que tantas veces había dirigido al danés... en esa circunstancia...

Por 'circunstancia' se quiere referir a Dinamarca rodeándole con el brazo izquierdo... y acariciándole la mejilla de manera muy cariñosa con la mano derecha...

-"¡Es... es absurdo...! ¡Yo no soy de los hombres que se dejan acaramelar así de fácil...! Y menos a sabiendas de que las mujeres que se le están insinuando... son sus propios 'amigos'..." -¿Qué... qué rayos me está sucediendo! -vociferó Noruega, en un arranque inusual, maldiciendo con ganas a sus hormonas por estar comportándose de manera tan inusitada en ese momento...

-No grites, _Nor_... no es propio de ti... -le solicitó Suecia, mientras lo tomaba por el brazo desocupado.

-Claro que no es propio de mí... -se lamentó el noruego, frustrado-. "Este mundo ya se está volviendo demasiado perturbador. Tengo que largarme de aquí... como sea..." -se resolvió entonces para sus adentros. -De acuerdo, ustedes tres... suéltenme ahora mismo... -les exigió de súbito a las chicas, con gran brusquedad.

-Pe...pero _Nor_... p...¡¿por qué...?! -gimoteó Finlandia, tras lo cual rompió a llorar.

-Porque sí. Ahora, suéltam...

-Oye... -le interrumpió de repente una voz gélida. -Tú serás el único hombre aquí... pero no por eso te permito que hagas llorar a mi mejor amiga, ¿entiendes? -espetó la sueca, furiosa, lanzándole a Noruega la mirada más intimidante que tenía, y forzándolo a retroceder un par de pasos...

-"Hey... eras tú la que estaba haciéndola llorar hace tan solo cinco minutos..." Por eso mismo... será mejor que me vaya en este... en este mismo momento...

-¿Irte? ¿Estás... seguro...? -lo detuvo una seductora voz. En menos de un segundo, la danesa había vuelto a 'atrapar' al noruego y, sin dudarlo, le había dado un sonoro beso en la mejilla...

De repente, a Noruega todo se le puso en blanco. Luego, empezó a sentir una cálida sensación recorrerle el cuerpo. Y el pulso se le aceleró...

Después, pareció perderse en los ojos de la escandinava...

-"La amo..." -resonó en su mente-. "Un segundo... ¿la amo? A... a... a _Danmark_?"-se preguntó entonces, aterrado. No podía amar al idiota... a la idiota de Dinamarca... ¿verdad?

-Dame... un beso... -le rogó ella, de repente...

-¿Eh? -exclamó el noruego-. ¿Un... un... un beso...? -preguntó, mientras la danesa le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y acercaba sus labios a los suyos...

El nórdico sintió que se le nubló por completo el juicio...

Y estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar...

-"Oye... esto es... es... es... completamente antinatural..." -reaccionó de pronto.- Yo no... no... no... ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO~! -vociferó entonces, apartándola bruscamente de su lado y tratando de huir de allí a toda prisa.

-¡_No_~_r_! ¡Espera~! ¡Te vas a chocar con...!

¡PUM!

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuridad... otra vez...

-¡_No_~_r_! ¡_No_~_r_! ¡_No_~_r_...!

-¿Eh...?

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la finesa al frente...

-¿_Fin_?

-_Nor_... despierta... despierta... -era lo que ella decía mientras le sacudía por los hombros...

El noruego parpadeó varias veces, en un intento por aclarar su visión...

De repente...

De repente... la imagen que tenía al frente dio un cambio drástico...

-¿_F_..._Fin_?

-¡_Nor_! ¡Hasta que por fin despertaste! ¡Me tenías preocupado...!

-Pre...¡¿PROCUPAD_O_?! -preguntó Noruega, confundido.

-¡Sí~! ¡Al parecer, el café que tomaste ayer estaba mezclado con licor y... ¿_Nor_? _NO_~_R_!

PUM...

-_Fin_... me duele la cabeza... -balbuceó el noruego, hecho polvo.

-¡Claro que te duele la cabeza! ¡Te acabas de caer de la silla en donde estabas sentado, tonto!

Entonces, Noruega se paró de un salto, y empezó a mirar a Finlandia de manera extraña...

-¡OGYA~H! ¡_Nor_! ¡Te juro que yo no quería llamarte tonto y... OGYA~H! ¡_NOR_! ¿Qué... ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! -chilló el finés, alarmado.- ¡¿Por qué de repente actúas igual que el hermano inmaduro de _Japani_~?! -lloriqueó entonces, sintiéndose abusado.

-¿De quién... estás hablando...? -preguntó el noruego, despreocupado, mientras proseguía con su 'inspección'.

-¡De _Korean tasavalta_ (Corea del Sur)! ¡Y deja ya de toquetearme de esa manera~! -exigió Finlandia, rojo de pies a cabeza, mientras trataba de apartar a Noruega por todos los medios.

-Ya... no seas dramático... Yo solo... solo quería asegurarme... -replicó el noruego, soltando al finlandés y llevándose la mano a la cabeza adolorida.

-A...¿asegurarte? ¿De qué...? -preguntó Finlandia, más confundido que nunca.

-De que ya no eres una mujer... -le respondió Noruega, sin más ni más...

-¡¿E~h?! -preguntó el pobre finés, más liado que nunca.

-Tuve un sueño extraño... donde todos... excepto yo... se convertían en mujeres... ¡hic!

-¿Mujeres? Sí que es extraño... -le respaldó Finlandia-. Y yo que creí que tenías una pesadilla...

-_Fue_ una pesadilla... -aclaró el noruego, algo traumatizado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas... tengo la sensación de que alguien ha tenido un sueño muy similar al tuyo... creo que era _Viro_ (Estonia)...

-Sí... claro... Pero estoy seguro de que en su sueño... _Danmark_ no intentó besarlo... ¿verdad...?

De repente, se hizo un silencio de hielo...

-¡¿_TANSKA_ INTENTÓ BESARTE~?! -chilló el finlandés, escandalizado.

-Ya te dije que era un sueño... y en mi sueño él era una mujer...

-¡PE...PERO DE TODOS MODO~S!

-Deja de gritar tan fuerte... me duele la cabeza, _danmit_...

-Claro que te duele la cabeza... tomaste café mezclado con cerveza, así que deben de ser los efectos de la resaca y...

-Oye... oye_ Fin_... ¿a ti también las cosas te dan vueltas...? ¡Hic! -le interrumpió de súbito Noruega, mientras se apoyaba en su hombro.

-¿Vueltas? Claro... claro que no... "Oh, rayos... al parecer los efectos del alcohol todavía no se le han quitado por completo..." -se lamentó Finlandia para sus adentros.

-Vueltas... y vueltas... y más vuelta~s... -empezó a cantar el noruego de repente-. Oye... _Fin_... ¿quieres que te confiese una cosa... un tanto bochornosa...? -inquirió entonces.

-¿Eh? -respondió el finés, con algo de curiosidad.

-La cuestión es... que si _Dan_ fuese una chica... hace mucho tiempo que me hubiese enamorado de ella... ¡hic!

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! -vociferó Finlandia, todavía más escandalizado que antes-. ¡_Nor_! ¡De qué rayos estás hablando~? -quiso saber, incrédulo ante lo que había oído.

-Que era linda en mi sueño... eso es todo... hic...

-L...¿linda...? -balbuceó el finlandés, desconcertado, mientras imaginaba al danés alto y fornido con peluca y con labial. -¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE~?! -vociferó entonces, al borde de la histeria. -¡Además, acabas de decir que fue traumático~!

-Ah... bueno... tal vez exageré un poquito... ¡hic! De hecho... _Sverige_ y tú también eran lindas... -aseguró Noruega, con un toque de picardía en la voz.

-_R_..._R_...¡¿_RUOTSI_?!

Ni qué decir de la imagen mental que se hizo el finés del sueco travestido. Fue tan perturbadora que el pobre estuvo a punto de entrar en crisis de nervios y no pudo articular ni una sola palabra más...

-Claro que _Danmark_ tenía un toque especial y...

-¡NO SIGA~S! -suplicó Finlandia, sintiendo que estaba al borde de la locura.

-De acuerdo... de acuerdo... Qué sensible...

-¡Además, tú no eres así! ¿Desde cuándo hablas sobre chicas con tanta soltura? ¡Hasta juraría que ayer fue la primera vez que te oí hablar de una, cuando te obligué a contarme sobre tu primer amor y...! Este... ¿_Nor_? ¡_Nor_! -preguntó el finés, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que el otro nórdico estaba llorando.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Esto ya es demasiado...! ¡OGYA~H! -chilló entonces, al darle cuenta de que el otro le estaba apuntando con un revólver. -¡_Nor_! ¿Q...q...qué te pasa...?

-¡Tú tienes la culpa... por haberme traído a la memoria a esa mujer...! ¡Esto no tiene perdón... snif...! -gimoteó el noruego, dramáticamente.

-¡P...p...pero no hay necesidad de usar un arma...! -lloriqueó Finlandia, intimidado.

-De acuerdo... bajo el revólver... solo si tú escuchas mi historia... -le propuso Noruega, calmándose de súbito y devolviendo el arma al interior de su abrigo.

-¡No, no, por favor no me dispares... ¿eh?! ¿Así de simple? -preguntó el finés, mientras parpadeaba, pensando que el otro estaba más bipolar que de costumbre. -Por... por cierto... ¿de qué historia estás hablando? -preguntó entonces, con algo de timidez.

-¡De mi primer amor... por supuesto...! Ya que al fin y al cabo... tú me la has hecho recordar...

-¿Eh! -exclamó Finlandia, sorprendido. Por la noche, el noruego le había asegurado que jamás podría averiguar acerca de aquel tema usase los medios que usase... pero ahora, él mismo... la persona más hermética del mundo... estaba a punto de contárselo... de su propia boca...

-Bien... la historia comienza cuando...

-¡Espera un segundo, _Nor_! -le interrumpió de repente el finés-. Aunque era verdad que él tenía mucha curiosidad por indagar en una faceta tan poco conocida de Noruega... también sentía que, si no lo detenía, hubiese estado aprovechándose del estado de su amigo para sonsacarle cosas privadas... cosas que él definitivamente nunca le contaría de sobrio...

-¿Ahora qué...? -quiso saber el noruego, irritado.

-Creo que... no es apropiado que sigas...

-¿E~h? ¿Por qué? -replicó Noruega, sin enterarse de nada.

-¡Por qué te arrepentirás cuando se te pase la borrachera! Te lo digo por experiencia... -balbuceó Finlandia, algo abochornado.

-¿Arrepentirme...? ¡Al diablo con eso...! ¡Yo te lo quiero contar... y te lo contaré...! -insistió el noruego, algo majadero.

-P...p...¡pero _No_~_r_!

-¡Pero nada~! ¡Te digo que te cuento, Y TE LO CUENTO~! -dictaminó Noruega-. ¿Has... entendido~? -le preguntó entonces a los gritos, poniendo cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¡OGYA~H! ¡S...S...SÍ~!

-Eso... era lo que quería oír... ¡hic...! Todo comenzó hace mucho... mucho tiempo...

-¿Entonces esto es algo así como un cuento de hadas? -preguntó el finlandés, con toda inocencia.

-T...¿te estás burlando de mí...? -explotó de repente el noruego, furioso, mientras tomaba al otro por el abrigo.

-¡OGYA~H! CLARO...¡CLARO QUE NO~! Es solo que... ¡como la canción que cantaste anoche se titulaba '_Fairytale_', pues yo creí que tenía algo que ve~r! -se excusó Finlandia, intimidado.

-Ahhhhhhhhh... conque era eso... -dijo Noruega, tras la cual soltó al finés, sin más ni más-. Prosigo...

-C...como tú quieras... -solo atinó a responder este último, temblando de pies a cabeza, y pensando que no debía volver a abrir la boca en tanto el noruego no terminara su historia...

-Todo comenzó... hace muchos... muchos años... cuando era... mucho más joven que ahora... y estaba paseando por los bosques, cerca de mi casa... Yo... estaba pensando en cómo le patearía el trasero a _Frankrike_ la próxima vez que lo viera... cuando de repente... ella apareció... ella... ella... tan hermosa... tan pequeña... tan brillante...

-"Bri...¿brillante?" -se preguntó Finlandia para sus adentros, pensando que aquello era demasiado extraño, pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

-Entonces... cuándo le pregunté por su nombre... ella se acercó volando a mi oreja... y me dijo...

-"Volando... Un segundo... v...v...¡¿volando?!"

-Me dijo que se llamaba... _Pinky Bell_...

El finés casi se va de bruces.

-Oye... no me digas que tú primer amor es '_Tinker Bell_'... -preguntó entonces, incrédulo, olvidando que no debía meter más la pata...

-¡Qué no es ella, _danmit_! -aclaró Noruega, furioso.

-Ahhh... lo sabía... -suspiró Finlandia, tranquilizado.

-Es su prima...

El finés se quedó mudo.

-"A...así que eso de que 'estoy enamorado de un cuento de hadas'... iba en serio..." -pensó entonces para sus adentros, más anonadado que nunca.

Pobre noruego. Estaba un poquito loco. Pero no podía decírselo... y menos en ese estado...

-Después de eso... ella simplemente desapareció... en una nube de polvo mágico...

Finlandia parpadeó dos veces. Y su expresión de pasmo absoluto se hizo más evidente que nunca.

-Oye... ¿acaso estás dudando de lo que digo... hic...? -le preguntó Noruega súbitamente, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-N...no... c...cl...¡claro que no! -se excusó este de inmediato-. Es solo que yo... que yo iba a preguntar... a preguntar... ¿qué sucedió después? Jejeje... -decidió seguirle la corriente al otro, con una risita nerviosa.

-Ahhh... así que eso era... Bien... después yo... volví a verla un par de veces... por supuesto... Cada encuentro... fue más... y más feliz... Yo le enseñé sobre las costumbres de los vikingos... y ella me contó muchas cosas del mundo mágico... Todo era tan... tan perfecto... -relataba el noruego con una felicidad tal que era difícil de creer que provenía del nórdico tan frío y distante que siempre solía ser...

-Ehhh... -Finlandia tenía cara de anonadamiento absoluto. Para él, era complicado de asimilar el hecho de que su amigo se sintiese de pronto tan jubiloso, como nunca antes lo había visto nadie... por una simple criatura imaginaria...

Sin embargo, el semblante de Noruega se cambió en una expresión abatida en un instante.

-Sí... todo era tan feliz... Y es por eso que, aún hoy, no puedo entender por qué de repente... un día... ella me dijo... que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar... y desapareció... para...siempre... -concluyó su relato, lloroso.

El finés se quedó mudo, incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar ante la inesperada sucesión de tantas... tantas emociones noruegas juntas...

-D...de cualquier modo... no debes perder la esperanza... Quizás algún día... algún día ella reaparezca... -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al pobre, en un intento infructuoso por animar a Noruega.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo... -sollozó este último.

-"¡Ra...rayos! ¡Se lo está tomando demasiado en serio...! ¿Qué debo hacer...?" -se debatía internamente Finlandia, cuando de súbito...- ¡¿Eh...?!

-¡BUA~H! ¡BUA~H! ¡BUA~H! ¡BUA~H! -cuando de súbito, Noruega se colgó de su cuello y empezó a llorar, desconsolado.

-Es... es... ¿es en serio...? -preguntó un incrédulo finés, tras lo cual soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-¡Claro que lo es...! ¡Ella rompió mi corazón...! ¡Es por eso que decidí nunca más volver a abrírselo a otra persona...! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes...? ¿Es que acaso _nadie_ lo entiende...? ¡BUA~H! ¡BUA~H! ¡BUAAAA~H!

-Ahhhhhhh... _Nor_... creo que será mejor que te recuestes en la cama... ahora que ya no la estoy usando... y descanses un poco...

-¡No quiero descansar! ¡No quiero descansar! ¡No quiero descansa~r! -chilló el noruego, pasando de dramático a majadero.

-Ahhhhh... rayos... En la que me he metido... -suspiró entonces Finlandia.

* * *

A pocas horas del amanecer, dos nórdicos avanzaban por una carretera, con nada más que árboles y nieve a sus costados.

-Este... _Nor_... ¿estás bien? -le preguntó el finés a su compañero.

-Claro que sí... -le respondió este, con su voz neutra más apagada que de costumbre. -¿Por qué lo preguntas...?

-Eh... bueno...

Ojos que se abrían y se cerraban, enormes ojeras, palidez en el rostro, pies que se arrastraban...

-Lo que pasa es que... luces un poco cansado... y adolorido...

-Claro que estoy adolorido... y todo por culpa de esta estúpida resaca... _Danmark idioter_... te juró que lo patearé hasta cansarme cuando lo vuelva a ver...

-Ejejeje... -río nerviosamente Finlandia, compadeciéndose internamente de lo que se le avecinaba a Dinamarca. -"De todas maneras... supongo que se lo merece... por haber añadido cerveza al café de dos de los termos sin decírselo a nadie más" -Ahhhhhhhhhh... y eso que yo estaba rogando por alcohol ayer por la noche... quién hubiera pensado que este estaba más cerca de lo que yo creía...

-Me alegro de que no lo hayas encontrado... A pesar de todo lo que pasó ayer... pudiste superar con éxito la etapa más crítica del síndrome de abstinencia... Yo creo que acabas de dar el paso más importante para rehabilitarte...

-_Nor_... Tú... ¿tú de verdad crees que algún día yo pueda dejar... dejar ese vicio...? -preguntó el finés, con una chispa de esperanza brillándole en los ojos. -Es que... realmente... lo he intentado tantas veces... -se lamentó entonces, frustrado, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Claro que sí. Al fin y al cabo... tú tomabas para olvidar lo que creías que te había hecho _Sverige_... ¿verdad...?

-Cómo... ¿cómo lo sabes...? -preguntó un cabizbajo Finlandia, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Lo descubrí ayer. Pero, el punto es que, ahora que sabes la verdad... estoy seguro de que ya no hay excusas para seguir tomando, ¿tengo razón? -le preguntó Noruega, mientras esbozaba lo más parecido que tenía a una sonrisa.

-_Nor_... Gracias... gracias por confiar en mí... -le correspondió el gesto un alentado finlandés. -¡Después de todo, creo que tampoco es nada elegante andar por ahí pasado de copas y soltando tus verdades a los cuatro vientos! ¡Lo comprobé contigo hoy por la madrugada...!

De repente, la expresión del noruego pasó de cálida a aterradora. Y claro que esto provocó que Finlandia **casi** se muriera del susto.

-¡OGYA~H! ¡_NOR_! No...¡No me digas que no recuerdas lo que me contaste hoy por la mañana~!

-Claro que no lo recuerdo. ¿Me ayudas a refrescar mi memoria? -le 'solicitó' Noruega, mientras emanaba un aura malévola...

-¡Gya~h! P...p...¡pero si no fue nada malo! ¡Tan solo me hablaste de tu primer amor...!

Ante aquello, el noruego se quedó petrificado.

-P...¿Primer amor...? -preguntó, incrédulo.

-¡Sí~!

-Primer amor... -siguió balbuceando Noruega, algo ido. -¿Por qué no me detuviste? -le recriminó entonces al finés.

-¡Traté de hacerlo, pero tú insististe hasta tal grado que yo no pude hacer nada! -se excusó este último, intimidado.

-¿Es eso verdad? -inquirió el noruego, desconfiado.

-¡Claro que lo e~s!

-Mmmm... -seguía mirando Noruega a Finlandia, todavía con algo de suspicacia.

-¡No me veas así, que no te estoy mintiendo~!

-De acuerdo... te voy a creer... Pero... me gustaría que me dijeras... ¿qué fue... qué fue lo que dije... exactamente...? -inquirió el noruego, algo nervioso.

-¿Exactamente? ¡Pues solo me contaste una historia de lo más inverosímil, en donde tú te enamorabas de un hada llamada '_PinkyBell_' que luego se iba y te abandonaba para siempre...! ¡A decir verdad, fue bastante entretenida...! -rió con ganas el finés. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que Noruega permanecía de lo más serio, sintió que había metido la pata. -_Nor_... ¡_Nor_! ¡No me digas que esa historia... ¿era real...?! -preguntó entonces, preocupadísimo.

-Por supuesto que no, tonto... -respondió el noruego, tan neutral como siempre-. De seguro fue un absurdo cuento que se me ocurrió de ebrio para despistarte...

-Ahhhhh... lo sabía... -suspiró Finlandia, aliviado. -¡De todas maneras, me asustaste!

-Eso te pasa por ser tan crédulo...

-¡No soy crédulo! -se defendió el finés, molesto.

-Claro que lo eres... -musitó Noruega en respuesta. Entonces, sin que Finlandia se diera cuenta, sacó del interior de su abrigo un pequeño retrato, y se quedó observándolo, abstraído.

-¡Tú no eres el más indicado para decírmelo! ¡Al menos yo no creo en troles ni en criaturas mágicas...! Este... ¿_Nor_? -preguntó el finlandés, extrañado al darse cuenta de que el noruego no había dicho ni una palabra en réplica ante tal afirmación... cosa de lo más extraña...

-¿Eh? -regresó en sí Noruega, algo sobresaltado, mientras escondía el retrato que había estado observando con tanta atención detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué... qué es lo que haces...? -quiso saber Finlandia, con algo de curiosidad.

-Nada... -fue la cortante respuesta de un incómodo noruego. Ahora... será mejor que sigamos caminando... Aún nos faltan un par de kilómetros para llegar a _Hals_... y no hay tiempo que perder...

-¡Pero si eres tú el que se detuvo hace un minuto, para comenzar! ¡Además, no puedes echarme toda la culpa a mí y...!

-Sí... claro que sí, _Fin_... -balbuceó Noruega, fingiendo que escuchaba al finés cuando en realidad solo le seguía la corriente. -"Lo siento... por cambiarte el nombre hoy por la mañana... por haber modificado algunos detalles sobre ti en mi historia... y por haber negado tú existencia hace solo unos minutos... pero _Finland_ todavía no está preparado para oír la verdad acerca de ti... _min kjære fairy _(mi querida hada)...

Dicho esto, el noruego regresó el retrato al interior de su abrigo...

* * *

RoseKida: _Su_-_san_... sé que era tu turno, pero... al parecer, no hay ningún review que puedas contestar ahora...

Suecia: Mph... O sea que... ¿estás vez los espante antes de aparecer?

RoseKida: Así... así parece... _hera hera_~ -introducir risita tonta al estilo Italia.

Suecia: Mph... siempre es igual... la verdad es que esto no me sorprende... Por cierto, ¿por qué me dices '_Susan_'?

RoseKida: ¡No te digo _Susan_! ¡Te digo _Su_-_san_!

Suecia: Es lo mismo...

RoseKida: ¡Que no lo es! ¡Pregúntale a Japón, si quieres!

Suecia: ¿Qué tiene que ver _Japan_ con todo esto?

RoseKida: ¡Mucho! ¡Además, Finlandia te dice así!

Suecia: _Finland_ me dice _Ruotsi_...

RoseKida: Buen... buen punto...

Suecia: Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

RoseKida: ¿Sentarnos a comer palomitas de maíz mientras miramos una película gringa?

Suecia: Está bien. Con tal que los malos sean rusos...

RoseKida: Ahhh... con que era verdad que eso de que te cae mal Rusia-san... ufufufu...

Suecia: No pienso entrar en detalles acerca de ese tema... -insertar mirada aterradora.

RoseKida: ¡GYA~H! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bie~n! -empieza a temblar al estilo finés.

* * *

Hola!

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar otro mes más. La verdad es que me vicié con Detective Conan y no pude parar hasta llegar al capítulo 700...

Gracias por su paciencia. En verdad, gracias.

No me echen tomates por haber escogido un hada para ser el primer amor de Noruega. Es que... dadas las características del personaje... supongo que esa era la opción más adecuada(?)...

Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y comentan este fic.


	23. Luchando juntos

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. La bestia peluda de este capítulo sí -porque me la inventé yo (?)-.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Hay algo de acción.

Lean y comenten :)

* * *

¡GRRRRRR...!

Esos gruñidos furiosos llenaron el ambiente...

Así como las gotas de sudor la frente de Dinamarca...

De repente, la bestia se paró en sus dos patas traseras y soltó un nuevo bufido. Entonces, dejó caer sus patas delanteras con gran violencia contra el suelo, casi haciendo que el terreno tiemble...

Al igual que el pulso acelerado de Suecia...

Ambos nórdicos se giraron. Lo que vieron entonces no les sorprendió. Ya habían escuchado suficiente como para hacerse una idea clara de quién estaba a sus espaldas...

Claro que eso no los hizo sentir más tranquilos...

-No pierdas la calma _Sverige_... Nosotros podemos con él... -fue lo único que atinó a decir el danés, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo forzada, en un intento por tranquilizar al sueco. Sin embargo, ni él mismo se sentía tan seguro de eso.

-_D_..._Dan_... ¿Realmente podemos...? -preguntó Suecia, pareciendo por única vez en su vida un niño pequeño tratando de hallar consuelo en su hermano mayor.

-¡Por supuesto... que sí...! Mira... lo único que tenemos que hacer es...

El danés no pudo terminar la oración. De un certero golpe, la furiosa bestia lo había lanzado lejos.

-_D_..._Dan_... ¡_Dan_! -exclamó el sueco, mientras contemplaba a un inconsciente Dinamarca yaciendo sobre la nieve a varios metros. Entonces, se giró y avanzó unos pasos, decidido a auxiliarlo. Sin embargo, un furioso gruñido a sus espaldas le hizo recordar la peligrosa situación en la cual se encontraba.

Súbitamente, un sinfín de horribles pensamientos bombardearon su mente...

-"Si ha noqueado a _Dan_... que es el más fuerte de nosotros... ¿cómo... cómo podré yo tener alguna oportunidad...?" -se repetía una y otra vez.

De repente, todo se le puso en blanco. Y sintió que las fuerzas le fallaron...

-"Mal...dición... ¿Qué rayos me pasa...?" -se recriminó para sus adentros, sintiéndose más cobarde que nunca, tras lo cual su revólver chocó contra la nieve.

-"¿Acaso... no me he enfrentado a decenas de fieras... cuando era más joven...? ¿Acaso no he peleado... en innumerables y feroces batallas...? ¿Cuántas veces... me he enfrentado con valor... a la misma muerte...?" ¿Qué... qué... ¡qué es lo que me está pasando ahora...?! -gimoteó, impotente, mientras caía de bruces.

Entonces, vio a duras penas desde su posición como es que aquel enorme bulto gris que tanto temía se acercaba a toda prisa hacia él...

-Ya basta... ya basta de autocompasión... Tengo que... luchar... -se resolvió de pronto, recordándose a sí mismo que él era un vikingo... y que los vikingos pelean hasta el final...

Con tal fin, empezó a tantear la nieve en un esfuerzo desesperado por encontrar su arma... -¡Tiene que estar por aquí, tiene que estar por aquí...! ¡La tengo! -exclamó jubiloso en cuanto la hubo hallado.

Pero su leve sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su agresor se encontraba a menos de medio metro de él. Con el sudor bañándole la frente, le apuntó y se dispuso a disparar, sabiendo que se estaba jugando el todo por el todo...

-Trágate esto... -espetó, mientras dirigía su pulgar hacia el gatillo.

Sin embargo, la bestia había sido más rápida que él...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...! -gimoteó desgarradoramente Suecia, tras lo cual se llevó instintivamente la mano izquierda al brazo que ahora sangraba profusamente debido al violento zarpazo que acababa de recibir. -Mal...di...ción... -balbuceó, cayendo de rodillas, imposibilitado por el punzante dolor que amenazaba con dejarlo inconsciente. Entonces, sin poder aguantar más se desvaneció sobre la nieve. Pero antes de irse por completo, pudo ver como aquel horrible animal se posicionaba sobre él, triunfante, dispuesto a devorárselo sin compasión...

-Más te vale que sea rápido... maldita bestia... -balbuceó, habiendo perdido por completo toda esperanza. -Ahhhh... _Finland_... Como lamento que la última vez que nos vimos haya sido de esa... de esa manera...

Lo último que pudo ver, antes de cerrar los ojos, fue a la fiera mostrándole sus enormes colmillos, dispuesta a terminar su trabajo de una vez por todas...

¡AUUUUUUUH...!

Aquel lastimero alarido lo hizo volver en sí súbitamente. Al abrir los ojos pudo contemplar, aun con su limitada visión, como es que su anterior agresor ahora se retorcía de dolor a un par de metros.

-¿Pero qué...?

De repente, vio una mano extendida a su costado. Y la sonrisa danesa acompañándola.

-¿_D_..._Dan_...? -preguntó el sueco, con los ojos redondos como platos, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Realmente creías que un torpe oso podía meterse con mi hermanito y quedarse así como si nada?

-El... el hacha... ¿verdad?

-¡Exactamente! La misma hacha que c_ierta_ persona creyó que sería inútil... jijiji...

-Jum... Quién hubiera pensado que pudiste detenerlo con un pedazo de lata oxidada...

-¡Es porque yo soy un experto y...!

Dinamarca no pudo continuar. Contra todo pronóstico, el enorme animal se había recuperado y, cegado por el dolor, avanzaba todavía más furioso que antes contra el que ahora consideraba su agresor...

-¡_Dan_! ¡Cuidado...! -exclamó Suecia, mientras veía como la enorme extremidad de la bestia descendía violentamente contra el danés... Entonces, cerró los ojos, incapaz de contemplar lo inevitable...

-¿_Dan_? -preguntó tras instante de terrible tensión emocional, aferrándose a la esperanza de que el mayor aún siguiera vivo... -¡_Dan_! -exclamó entonces, más jubiloso que nunca al darse cuenta de que Dinamarca no solo había sobrevivido a la arremetida, sino que había logrado recuperar su hacha de la sangrante herida de la bestia, que ahora usaba para contraatacar.

-¡Toma esto...! -se desgaritaba el danés, mientras esquivaba varios zarpazos e iba hiriendo, gradualmente, al animal en varios lugares.

Después de un rato de lucha, el oso, herido y exhausto, se vio en obvia desventaja ante el nórdico.

-Te dije... que podía... con él... -fanfarroneó entonces el danés, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Jum... te agradezco por haberme salvado, pero no presumas demasiado y... ¡_DAN_... CUIDADO!...

Cuando Dinamarca se giró, haciendo caso a la advertencia del sueco, fue demasiado tarde. Aprovechando la distracción, su peludo contendor le había dado un certero golpe en la espalda.

-_Danmit_... -maldijo, impotente, mientras contraía la cara por el dolor y veía, con el aliento entrecortado, a su agresor acercársele, triunfante. -Mi hacha...mi hacha... balbuceó, desesperado, buscando la filuda herramienta por todos lados. Entonces, la ubicó al fin... a varios metros de él... -Rayos... ¡rayos...! ¡¿Por qué...?! -vociferó, presa del pánico al darse cuenta de que los enormes colmillos de la bestia se hallaban a escasos centímetros de él.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea...

-_Sve_... ¡_Sve_...! ¡Alcánzame el hacha...! -le suplicó el danés a su hermano menor. -¡Si yo me muevo... el oso me atacará más pronto...!-, añadió. Sin embargo, nadie respondió a su petición... -¿_S_..._Sve_...? -insistió, no queriendo resignarse a la odiosa posibilidad que de repente había empezado a rondarle la cabeza. ¡_Sve_! -exclamó, con la voz entrecortada, buscándolo por todos lados... sin éxito...

-"Me dejó... me dejó solo..." -resonó amargamente en su mente. -"Y yo que pensé que acabábamos de hacer las paces... Tanto... ¿tanto rencor me tiene...?" -inquirió para sus adentros, mientras sentía que su interior se resquebrajaba en pedazos...

-Grrrr...

Aquel furioso gruñido, unido a un cálido vapor cerca de su oído, hizo que Dinamarca volviese a la realidad... y que sintiese que algo parecido a sudor frío empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo...

-"_Sve_ traidor... ¡_Sve_ traidor...!"-se repetía dolorosamente el danés, una y otra vez- ¡Pero... me da igual lo que él haga..." ¡Tengo que reunirme con_ Nor_...! ¡No pienso dejar las cosas así con él...! ¡Y no voy a dejar que tú me lo impidas...! -le aseguró al oso, tras lo cual hizo un bruco movimiento de uno de sus brazos, en un desesperado intento por levantarse...

Grave error...

Usando el poder de sus mandíbulas, la fiera había logrado apresarlo de una de sus extremidades...

Las gotas de sangre, una a una, llenaron el terreno. Y ni que decir de los gritos del pobre rubio...

Pasaron quizás diez segundo. Dinamarca, sin poder aguantar más, estaba a punto de desmayarse... Entonces, tratando de ignorar aquel horroroso dolor que amenazaba con nublarle el juicio, aguzó su oído y escuchó un golpe seco...

Luego, la terrible presión que ya casi había terminado por romperle el antebrazo... se aflojó...

Por último, sintió a la enorme mole, de quién sabe cuántos kilos, caer a su lado...

El danés dio un enorme suspiró de alivió... El dolor no había cesado, pero al menos ahora se hallaba a salvo...

Al entreabrir los ojos, vio una imagen familiar, parada a su costado, intentando decirle algo... algo que él no podía entender...

Suecia sacudía a Dinamarca con desesperación. Furioso consigo mismo, maldecía su miopía. Nunca la había odiado tanto como aquel día...

* * *

_ Un par de minutos antes..._

Después de que el oso atacara al mayor, él había estado buscando con desesperación algo que pudiese ser de utilidad para defender a su hermano. No importaba si era su pistola, el hacha vieja del danés, un tronco seco, ¡lo que fuera...!

Sin embargo, no podía hallar nada. No podía ver nada... nada más que un bulto peludo acercándose amenazadoramente a uno humano...

-¡Maldición... maldición... maldición...! -vociferó el sueco, fuera de sí. Había empezado a imaginar en volver y enfrentar a la bestia con sus puños, por ridículo que sonase. No importaba que lo hiciera trizas, con tal de que el danés pudiera escapar...

De repente, cuando la esperanza casi se le había agotado, vio algo a la distancia...

-¡Una roca...! -exclamó feliz. Pero la alegría se le esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que esta se hallaba demasiado lejos... -No importa... -decidió, luego de meditarlo por un segundo- Al fin y al cabo... no tengo nada... no tenemos nada que perder... Es mi última... es _nuestra_ última opción...-Espérame aquí _Dan_... y por favor... no pierdas la calma...

Dicho esto, Suecia corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo por ayudarlo...

* * *

...

-_Dan_... ¡_Dan_! ¡_Dan_... ¿estás bien...?!

-_Sve_... y yo que creí... que te habías largado... -pudo pronunciar a duras penas Dinamarca.

-_Idioter_... ¿cómo se te ocurrió pensar eso? -le recriminó el sueco, algo molesto.

-_Tilgiv me_... me dejé llevar por la desesperación... eso es todo... De todas maneras, gracias... por tirarle esa roca a ese maldito oso... y, técnicamente...

-Técnicamente, por salvarte la vida...

-¡Yo... no he dicho eso...!

-Pero sé que lo piensas. Descuida, _Dan_... Al fin y al cabo, te la debía...

-Bueno... en eso tienes razón... Gracias, _Sve_...-logró articular al fin el danés, como esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-Agradéceme... cuando lleguemos a salvo al punto de reunión...-fue la respuesta de Suecia, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, no sin algún que otro quejido en el proceso.

-Descuida... llegaremos antes del anochecer... -aseguró Dinamarca mientras empezaba a avanzar, con gran optimismo. -Al fin y al cabo, me las he apañado peores... casi siempre por culpa tuya... -añadió, como soltar una risita.

-Lo mismo digo... -replicó el sueco, algo ofendido, mientras emprendía también la marcha-. De todos modos, más vale que tengas razón. Si este oso andaba por aquí de día, no quiero ni imaginar la cantidad de bestias que andarán por allí de noche. Además, ha empezado a nublarse, y...

-Temes que aparezca una tormenta de nieve, ¿verdad?

-Tú sabes que no sin fundamento... -argumentó Suecia con mucha seriedad.

-Descuida, _Sve_... las cosas irán bien...

-Ohhh... vaya que sí... Y las buenas señales empiezan a aparecer... -arguyó de repente el sueco, alejándose por un momento el danés y yendo a recoger su pistola, que yacía a solo un par de pasos. -Maldición... así que allí te encontrabas... ¿dónde rayos estabas cuando te necesitaba hace un momento...?

-Jajaja... _Sve_... creo que _Nor_ ya te contagio la costumbre de hablar con cosas inanimadas... -comenzó a carcajearse Dinamarca, olvidando por un momento el punzante dolor que emanaba de su brazo.

-¡No es solo una cosa inanimada! ¡Ha sido mi compañera por más de un siglo! -replicó Suecia, algo ofendido.

-Sí, claro... esa pistola con solo una bala y...

El danés no pudo pronunciar otra palabra.

-Jum...ya veremos si te sigues burlando de ella cuando nos saque de algún problema que de seguro encontraremos más adelante y... ¿_Dan_?

El sueco contempló, algo confundido, al danés correr a toda prisa contra él, con una cara de los mil infiernos. Entonces, de un empujón, lo mandó a quién sabe cuántos metros de distancia.

-Agggg... -se levantó Suecia después de un instante, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el golpe. -¡Maldición, _Dan_! ¡Ya sé que eres asquerosamente fuerte, aún con un brazo herido! ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres probar...?

El sueco se quedó helado. Frente a él, yacía Dinamarca, enfrentándose por tercera vez en el día a aquel implacable animal que, contra todo pronóstico, se resistía a dejarlos en paz.

Pero... esta vez no tenía su vieja hacha a la mano...

Y aunque la tuviera, con su brazo dominante inutilizado, hubiese sido indudablemente en vano...

Era un suicidio...

-¡_Dan_...! ¡No lo hagas...! -le suplicó Suecia, mientras corría a auxiliarlo.

-¡NO! -lo detuvo el danés, con aquella voz de mando que el sueco ya conocía... y que esta vez, de alguna manera... tuvo que obedecer... -¿Acaso no lo entiendes...? ¡Estamos heridos...! ¡Estamos cansados...! ¡Estamos indefensos...! ¡No podemos sobrevivir ambos...! Nos guste o no...esta vez el enemigo tiene la ventaja,_ bror_...

-¡Pero _Dan_...!

-¡Me estoy sacrificando por ti, _dum_! Supongo que eso es lo menos que puedo hacer para redimirme... ¡AHORA LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ...!

Suecia no supo qué hacer. No podía dejar al mayor de los cinco agonizar solo... para ser luego devorado por una fiera... Pero su último deseo había sido que él se salvara. Si se quedaba... su muerte habría sido en vano...

-¿Qué debo hacer, qué debo hacer, qué debo hacer? -se repetía sin cesar, a punto de perder la cordura. De repente, se fijó en el arma que tenía en la mano, y que había olvidado por completo-. Un momento... ¡La pistola...!

El sueco nunca se había sentido tan contento de tenerla consigo. Por un momento, hasta quiso besarla...

-Te equivocas _Dan_. Nadie tiene que morir hoy... -se dijo a sí mismo, mientras levantaba su revólver y le apuntaba a su objetivo. -O tal vez sí... pero definitivamente no se tratará de ninguno de nosotros...

El danés, por su parte, se hallaba en un grave aprieto. Con el brazo herido y las fuerzas en el límite, apenas si podía esquivar a duras penas los ataques de su rival.

-Torpe animal... realmente nunca sabes cuándo rendirte... ¿verdad...? -dejó salir entre jadeos, sin ninguna intención de abandonar su buen humor, ni siquiera ahora que se avecinaba el final.

A varios metros de distancia, Suecia hacia hasta lo imposible para evitar que el pulso le temblase. Por un segundo, pensó en la posibilidad de acercarse más. Así, su borrosa visión se aclararía un poco y sus probabilidades de dar en el blanco aumentarían considerablemente...

Sin embargo, cuando vio al danés de rodillas sobre la nieve, exhausto, y al oso a punto de darle el golpe final... se dio cuenta de que no quedaba tiempo...

-Cálmate _Sve_... cálmate... Tal vez tienes el brazo lastimado... pero debes ignorar el dolor... debes controlar tu miedo... y debes mandar al demonio a tus nervios... Acuérdate de lo que te ha enseñado _Fin_...

Entonces, con el sudor bañándole la frente... y rogando por un poco de suerte... apretó el gatillo...

La bala viajó a velocidad subsónica, alcanzando en menos de un segundo en corazón del animal que, sin más ni más, cayó desplomado sobre la nieve.

-¿Lo...lo he conseguido...? -se preguntó a sí mismo el sueco, absolutamente incrédulo. -Sí... ¡lo he conseguido...! -exclamó, mientras una enorme sensación de alivio recorría su interior. -Estamos... estamos a salvo... _bror_... Aunque al parecer el cielo... está peor que antes... -fue lo último que pudo decir, antes de caer extenuado sobre la nieve, rendido por el agotamiento físico... y emocional...

Dinamarca, por su parte, no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-Lo...lo hizo... Tenía solo una bala... y el brazo destrozado... pero lo hizo... -balbuceó, mientras contemplaba a la que en otra hora había sido una implacable bestia, ahora inmóvil sobre la nieve. -En cuanto a ti... espero que... no revivas de repente cuando esté yéndome de aquí... ya que al parecer eres un experto en atacar cuando todos piensan que has sido derrotado... ¡rayos...! -se dirigió al inerte oso, mientras se ponía de pie, a duras penas, y avanzaba hacia el sueco.

* * *

El danés, cojeando un poco, y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar salir los gemidos que cada cinco segundos luchaban por salir de su garganta, llevaba a su hermano a cuestas, y rogaba por encontrar pronto aquella cueva que, de acuerdo con sus extensos conocimientos del lugar, era la más cercana.

-Mmmm... _Dan_... -balbuceó de repente Suecia, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh...? ¿_Sve_...? ¿Quieres... quieres decirme algo...? -preguntó al sentirse aludido, mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su frente.

-Date prisa... _bror_... El cielo... está a punto de rugir... -murmuró entre dientes. Inmediatamente, volvió a quedarse inconsciente.

-Ahh...así que solo era eso... -suspiró Dinamarca, algo tranquilizado, mientras contemplaba los oscuros nubarrones que ahora cubrían el firmamento. -"Qué bien... Al parecer estaba tan concentrado en dar en el blanco... que no se dio cuenta..." -se dijo para sus adentros como introducir, con mucha dificultad, la mano cuyo brazo estaba lesionado por un gran agujero que la lucha anterior había dejado en su abrigo, hacia su abdomen. -"De nada... de nada serviría... preocuparlo... ahora..." -añadió, mientras la sacaba, empapada en sangre.

* * *

**Shiro Honda OwO9: **Me alegra que te haya gustado :3! Descuida, pensaré en elaborar un proyecto sobre eso (en cuanto termine el actual, que apenas puedo con uno =d!) Jijiji... así que intrigué con lo del primer amor de Noruega (muajajajaja! -ignora eso-) Trataré de profundizar en el tema, no estoy segura si podré hacerlo en un capítulo posterior (como te das cuenta, la trama está tomando otro giro) pero te prometo que, de no ser así, escribiré un one-shot al respecto :) Saludos, y gracias por tu review!

* * *

Etto... lamento que el capítulo quedara tan corto...

Perdón por desangrar al pobre Dan, la verdad es que lo amo, y por eso me gusta ponerlo en esa clase de situaciones (?)

Sigan escribiendo reviews, que los reviews me alegran el día!

Nota: No estoy segura la presencia de osos en Dinamarca, aunque hace poco leí una noticia de que los grandes mamíferos (como el oso) están reapareciendo en Europa (lo cual incluye a Dan...)

Por cierto, por cierto! -está muy emocionada-, ya vieron los nuevos capítulos de Hetalia World Twinkle? En el 3 y el 4 -creo- salen los nórdicos :3 :3 :3 (y el último con Inglaterra y USA también estuvo genial, esos dos son un mate de risa xDxDxD)

Hasta la próxima! Gracias a todos!


	24. Añorando el pasado

_Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece. Pero los nórdicos son míos en mi imaginación(?) -por favor ignoren eso.

* * *

¡Hola!

* * *

Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Finlandia y Noruega reaparecen.

¡Saludos!

* * *

-Este... Nor...

-¿Qué...? -preguntó el noruego con su voz suave más apagada que de costumbre.

-No te has tomado ni una sola copa de licor en un buen tiempo... ¿verdad...? -quiso saber tímidamente el finés.

-¿Por qué lo dices...?

-Bu...bueno... porque...

Finlandia vio a Noruega ingerir una buena cantidad de agua de un solo golpe por quinta vez, tras lo cual empezó a masajearse la cabeza adolorida. Luego se sentó en una roca cercana, completamente destrozado.

-Es que... es que parece que la resaca te ha dado duro...

-Tonterías, tonterías... -aseveró el noruego, mientras soltaba un bostezo y sacudía la mano de aquí para allá-. Lo que pasa es que estoy cansado porque hemos caminado demasiado...

-E...¿estás seguro...?

-Claro que sí... Yo tengo mucha resistencia al alcohol... -aseguró -. Yo solía vaciar todas las tabernas cuando era un vikingo...

-¡O sea cuando eras joven! -le interrumpió el finés con una sonrisa inocente, provocando que el noruego le lanzara una mirada de muy pocos amigos que lo puso a temblar.

-¡GYA~H! ¡Qu...qu...quiero decir que todavía eres joven...! -trató de rectificarse Finlandia, a punto de desmayarse del puro miedo.

-Eso está mejor... Además... solo eres un par de siglos años menor que yo... no tienes derecho a decir eso...

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡_Olen pahoillani_ (lo siento)! -chilló el finlandés, al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-De todos modos... supongo que tienes algo de razón... Ya hace muchos, realmente muchos años que no tomo tanto... Supongo que es por eso que la cabeza está punto de estallarme...

-Y eso que el alcohol que bebiste estaba mezclado con café... -añadió Finlandia, como soltar por lo bajo una risita socarrona, pensando que a él no le hubiese hecho ni cosquillas.

-_Shut up_... (cállate...) -le exigió Noruega, de muy mal humor.

-¡_Nor_! ¡Acabas de sonar igual que el cejudo británico! ¡Todo el tiempo que pasas con él en su 'Club del Vudú' te está empezando a afecta~r! -se escandalizó el finés, aterrado por la sola idea de que el noruego pudiese empezar a comportarse como el inglés.

-No exageres, dum... -replicó Noruega, pensando que Finlandia era demasiado dramático a veces-. Además, no es el "Club del Vudú"... es el "Club de Magia"... -acotó, algo ofendido-. -Por otro lado es inevitable que el inglés se haya vuelto en mi algo así como una... 'segunda lengua'...

-¿Inevitable? -preguntó el finés, parpadeando confundido.

-Tú sabes cómo son... las presiones de este mundo cambiante... -suspiró el nórdico del rizo, algo melancólico-. Primero tuve que aprender a hablar latín... después francés... y ahora inglés... Y pensar que alguna vez yo pateé a gusto los traseros tanto de _Frankrike_ (Francia) como de _England_ (Inglaterra)...

-¿P...patear a gusto...? -preguntó el finés, algo nervioso por la manera algo macabra en la cual su amigo había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

-Sí... a gusto... a gusto... a gusto... -empezó a balbucear terroríficamente el noruego, tras lo cual pareció sumergirse en algún recuerdo del pasado remoto...

**Flash back**

Un pequeño Inglaterra, vistiendo una capa verde, corría a toda prisa a través del bosque. La expresión de terror absoluto estaba plasmada en su rostro, mientras que pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían su tensa frente.

-"¡Me va a atrapar... me va a atrapar... ME VA A ATRAPAR...!" -resonaba una y otra vez en su atormentada mente.

De pronto, sintió que el universo estaba a su favor cuando encontró un enorme tronco hueco en el que cabría de sobra. Sin perder tiempo, entró allí y rezó en todos los idiomas que conocía porque su perseguidor no lo encontrara.

El inglés empezaba a sentirse a salvo, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le apresó por detrás y le cubrió la boca sin ninguna contemplación.

-¡Mph... mph... MPH...! -pataleó de aquí para allá, en un inútil esfuerzo por liberarse. Entonces, en un acto de desesperación, mordió la palma de su captor, que soltó casi de inmediato un alarido nada masculino que el cejudo reconoció al instante.

-¿_F_..._France_? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ, _STUPID FRO_~_G_?! -vociferó entonces, histérico.

-¡Lo mismo que tú, _petit sauvage_ (pequeño salvaje)! ¡Me escondo de los invasores! -explicó el francés, que lucía algo mayor que Inglaterra, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y con la otra se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos. -¡Y ahora, gracias a tu escándalo, las probabilidades de que ellos nos encuentren se han incrementado! -chilló, algo desencajado.

-Mi... ¿**mi** escándalo? -replicó el inglés, indignado.- ¡Si fuiste tú el que gritó como 'damisela en apuros' hace solo unos segundos! ¿Crees que ellos no oyeron eso? -preguntó, alterado.

-¡Yo grité porque **tú** te prendiste de mi mano como un _chien_ (perro)! -se defendió Francia a voz en cuello.

-¡Y eso fue porque **tú** me asustaste, _idiot_! -alegó de muy mala manera Inglaterra.

-¡Pues no debiste entrar en **mi** escondite!

-¡Te recuerdo que este escondite está en **mi **territorio y...!

De repente, a ambos países se les escarapeló el cuerpo cuando oyeron un par de pasos afuera. Sin pensarlo ni un instante olvidaron su acalorada discusión, se abrazaron mutuamente y empezaron a temblar de puro miedo.

Pasó un minuto tenso, durante el cual los dos contuvieron hasta la respiración. Luego aguzaron el oído, y se dieron cuenta de que el ruido exterior había cesado.

-Uffffffff... casi nos encuentran... y todo por tu culpa... -refunfuñó el francés, fingiendo gran enojo, pero con la real intención de molestar al más pequeño.

-¡Serás de...!

Súbitamente, el inglés sintió algo puntiagudo picarle la espalda. Inmediatamente, clavó su mirada furiosa en el mayor.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que estás...?!

El rubiecillo despeinado se quedó mudo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que las manos de Francia estaban ocupadas peinando con algo de vanidad su "hermosísimo" y largo cabello.

-O...oye... si no eres tú... entonces quién... -balbuceó, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Entonces se giró lentamente, y vio con terror como es que un par de ojos celestes, fríos como el hielo, lo fulminaban desde la parte más oscura del escondrijo.

-No te muevas... o voy a tener que ponerme rudo... -le ordenó entonces una voz tenebrosa como la de un fantasma. -¿Ha quedado claro...?

-Ghh...ghhh...ghhhh... -fue lo único que atinó a decir Inglaterra, muerto de miedo y preguntándose cómo diablos aquel sujeto había logrado entrar sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

-Voy a tomar eso como un sí... Ahora, camina afuera...

-F…F...F…¡_France_! ¡_Help me_! -chilló súbitamente el inglés. -¡Sálvame de este germano loco~!

El galo, por su parte, había estado tratando de salir del lugar a hurtadillas, rogando porque el nórdico no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Entonces, al notar que el pequeño anglosajón lo estaba delatando, le hizo señas para que se callara.

-¡_Damn you_! ¡Querías abandonarme! -le recriminó este último, furioso al darse cuenta de las intenciones del otro.

-Hey... tú... Ni siquiera pienses en escapar... -le advirtió por su parte el escandinavo, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia adelante, dejando que algo de luz le bañara el cuerpo, y apuntándole con la flecha que parecía ansiosa por salir despedida del arco que sostenía.

-¡GYA~H! ¡Haré lo que tú digas pero no dispare~s! -lloriqueó el rubio de cabellera larga al sentirse amenazado. -¡NO DISPARE~S! -chilló entonces, llenando el bosque entero con su aguda voz.

-_Danmit_... creí que sería más divertido que esto... -espetó el vikingo, al darse cuenta de que todo había sido demasiado fácil.

De repente, aprovechando la distracción de su captor, Inglaterra se escabulló lo mejor que pudo y empezó a correr lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas sin rumbo fijo. Lo único que le importaba era escapar.

El escandinavo gruñó al sentirse burlado. Entonces, de un par de zancadas dejó el improvisado escondite atrás, dispuesto a ir detrás de su escurridiza 'presa'. Fue en ese momento que dejó ver su apariencia al completo. Ojos añiles y piel extremadamente blanca daban fe de su ascendencia germana. El cabello rubio más largo de lo normal se veía algo descuidado y despeinado, pero no olvidado del todo, como lo evidenciaba alguna que otra trenza hecha de manera rústica por aquí y por allá. Aunque su vestimenta lucía increíblemente ordinaria, era obvio que había sido diseñada para soportar los climas más extremos, como la gruesísima y larga capa de piel de animal que llevaba sobre la espalda o las botas de cuero que a leguas podían resistir un invierno bajo cero. Pero lo más llamativo de todo... era ese rizo que flotaba al lado derecho de su cabeza.

-_Ouah_! Si pasaras por _mis manos_... quiero decir por las manos de un estilista experto como yo... quedarías en tu punto..._ hon_, _hon_,_ hon_... -empezó a reírse morbosamente Francia, que por primera vez veía al vikingo y ya se lo estaba devorando con la mirada.

Este, sintiéndose ofendido, volvió a apuntarle con la flecha.

-¡GYA~H! ¡Era un cumplido! ¡Nada más que un cumplido! ¡No te lo tomes a ma~l! -gimoteó el francés, empezando a temblar como una gelatina-. Aunque para ser sincero, yo esperaba que aquel individuo tan malvado que hace pocos días empezó a arrasar mis playas sin ninguna piedad y al cual todas las personas en mis pueblos costeros han comenzado a temer fuese un poco... diferente... -comentó entonces, pensando que el noruego no se veía tan intimidante como se lo habían descrito.

Sin embargo, lo único que se ganó fue que el nórdico le hundiese levemente la punta de la flecha en el estómago, acción acompañada de la mirada más aterradora que había visto en su vida y de una sonrisa algo macabra que le puso los nervios de punta.

-Así que... ¿quieres que te demuestre cuán rudo puedo ser...? -espetó ferozmente el escandinavo.

-¡GYA~H! ¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO~! -chilló el galo, mientras se ponía de rodillas y suplicaba misericordia.

-Tsk... -gruñó el vikingo, sintiéndose irritado por no saber qué hacer. Por una parte podía perseguir al inglés malcriado y darle su merecido... pero entonces era más que seguro que el francés obsceno se le escaparía. Por otro lado, podía darle una paliza a este último en compensación por la mirada lasciva que le había lanzado y las insinuaciones que le había hecho sin ningún respeto... con el resultado de que jamás lograría atrapar al británico... -_Danmit_... -refunfuñó, pensando en lo mucho que quería que todos en Europa llegasen a conocer a los vikingos por jamás dejar que se les escapase una presa... y en que de ninguna manera iba a dejar que aquel sueño fuese arruinado...

Mientras tanto, Francia permanecía en una lastimera posición, con el cuerpo encogido y las piernas temblándole del puro miedo. Súbitamente sintió que la respiración se le cortó cuando vio que el noruego volvía a apuntarle con su arma, le lanzaba una mirada maligna y esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción todavía peor... para luego dar la vuelta y... ¿salir corriendo...?

-¿E...eh...? -parpadeó dos veces el galo. -¿Se... se ha ido...? -preguntó todavía incrédulo.

Antes de desaparecer por completo entre los árboles, el nórdico se giró y dijo algo en algún dialecto germano antiguo que Francia no logró entender en absoluto...

Claro que eso tampoco le importó demasiado...

-¡JA! ¡Huye, cobarde! -fanfarroneó entonces, como girarse-. Y es que nadie puede conmigo y con mi gran...

De repente... se topó con 'alguien'... alguien que había estado parado a sus espaldas...

Al alzar la cabeza, al pobre francés casi le da algo al ver a un segundo rubio de ojos azules, más alto que él, a todas luces más fuerte, vistiendo ropas similares a las del noruego, esbozando una sonrisa malvada y plantado en posición ofensiva con un enorme hacha en la mano derecha...

-¡H...h...había otro...! -exclamó con la voz entrecortada. -¡Y lo peor es que este está todavía más despeinado que el primero~! -chilló el horrorizado galo antes de ser noqueado de un solo golpe.

* * *

-Tú encárgate del afeminado... yo me encargo del enano... -ordenó el nórdico más bajo.

-¡¿Afeminado?!

-¡¿ENANO?! -chillaron a coro unos indignados Francia e Inglaterra, amarrados espalda contra espalda.

-¡Cómo tú diga~s! -aceptó por su parte el danés la orden del noruego, tras lo cual alzó su hacha amenazantemente sobre el francés y se dispuso a interrogarle. -¿Dónde escondes tu fortuna? ¡Contesta, o te corto el cabello!

-¡NO~! -chilló desesperado el galo, como si aquella fuese la cosa más horripilante que le pudiese pasar a alguien-. ¡Diré lo que sea...! ¡Haré lo que sea...! ¡Pagaré lo que sea... pero no toques mi cabello...! ¡Por favor... por favor... POR FAVO~R...! -lloriqueó entonces, al borde del colapso. -¡Mis riquezas están escondidas en el castillo del rey~!

-¡COBARDE TRAIDOR~! -le recriminó el británico, tras lo cual se dirigió a Noruega-. ¡No creas que tú vas a intimidarme tan fácilmente como ha hecho tu amigo con el franchute, señor ricito! -le aseguró en tono desafiante.

-¿A sí? Pues entonces este pequeño pagará las consecuencias... -le advirtió este último, mientras tomaba a una especie de conejo verde alado de las orejas y le acercaba una daga al pecho.

-¡NO~! ¡_MINT BUNNY_ NO~! -suplicó Inglaterra, sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía al ver en peligro a su amada mascota-. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Mis joyas están en el monasterio que está a tres cuadras de mi casa, frente a la playa~! ¡Ahora, libéralo~! -exigió con vehemencia **(1)**.

-Como quieras... de todas maneras no iba a hacerle daño... -musitó el noruego, pensando que, por más vikingo que fuese, sería incapaz de lastimar a un ser mágico.

Por su parte, Francia y Dinamarca se habían quedado mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oye... ¿a quién está usando tu colega vikingo para amenazar al _Anglais_ (inglés)? -preguntó el primero, desubicado.

-N...no lo sé... Yo no veo nada... -contestó el danés, pensando en que a Noruega le debía de haber hecho mal el accidentado viaje por el mar que acababan de tener. -¡De cualquier manera, ustedes han soltado todo~! ¡Los tesoros ahora son nuestro~s! -exclamó entonces, jubiloso.

-Sí... es verdad... -asintió el noruego, más jubiloso de lo que aparentaba-. Ahora, démosle una paliza a ambos... y luego vayamos por el botín... -ordenó, con toda la soltura del mundo.

-¡Sí, señor! -acató de inmediato Dinamarca, como subirse las mangas, listo para la 'acción'.

-¡¿QUÉ~?! -fue la lógica pregunta que hicieron tanto el inglés como el francés, horrorizados.

-Que vamos a darles una paliza a ambos y...

-¡Ya oí eso, _damn_! ¡Lo que quiero saber es _por qué_ si ya les dijimos todo lo que querían saber! -reclamó el británico, indignado.

-Porque queremos crear una reputación para nosotros mismos, ¿entiendes? -contestó a secas el nórdico más bajo.

-¡¿Cómo rayos voy a entender eso?! -replicó de mala manera el anglosajón.

-¡_Nor_ piensa que si los golpeamos con salvajismo ustedes de seguro se lo contarán a los demás... con el resultado de que todos en este continente creerán que somos tan rudos que no vale la pena correr el riesgo de sufrir nuestra ira... y entonces nos darán todo lo que queremos con mucha facilidad...! -explicó el danés ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Noruega.

-Cállate _Dan_... estás dándole demasiados detalles al enemigo, _idioter_... -le regañó, furioso.

-¡De todas maneras, eso es crue~l! -lloriqueó Francia.

-Claro que lo es, y es precisamente por esa razón que funcionará... -aseguró el noruego, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malévola, que puso a los dos cautivos a temblar.

-¡Ese es nuestro jefe! ¡Es nuestra inspiració~n! -prorrumpió Dinamarca, con los ojos brillándole por la emoción.

-¿_Nuestro_ jefe...? ¡¿_Nuestra_ inspiración?! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que... quiere decir que hay más como ustedes do~s...?! -preguntó el francés, sintiéndose al borde del desmayo.

-¡Sí~! ¡Pero no tienen que preocuparse por él! ¡En la última carta dijo que el oeste no le importa ya que se encuentra muy ocupado golpeando el trasero de un niño llorón de bufanda que vive al este de nuestro casa y...! ¡AU~CH!

-Te dije que dejes de darle información a los prisioneros... -le reconvino Noruega, exasperado, mientras le jalaba con fuerza de la oreja. -Y en cuanto a ustedes... -se volvió hacia el francés y el inglés, haciendo tronar sus puños- ...les garantizo que no se van a olvidar de nosotros... -aseguró, mientras un aura malévola empezaba a emanar de él...

-¡GYA~H! -chillaron los cautivos, mientras veían cómo ambos nórdicos se les abalanzan encima...

* * *

-_Nor_... ¡_NO_~_R_! -exclamaba Finlandia, mientras sacudía al noruego de acá para allá.

-Sientan… nuestra ira… -balbuceaba por su parte este último. Ya hacía un buen rato que permanecía con los ojos abiertos, pero pareciendo perdido en otro mundo. De rato en rato, soltaba alguna que otra risita malévola que ponía al finés a temblar. -Nuestra ira... nuestra ira... ¡nuestra ira...!

-¡_NO_~_R_! ¡DESPIERTA~! -chilló Finlandia, sintiendo que no podía soportar aquello ni un minuto más.

-¿Eh? -regresó a la realidad Noruega. Entonces, frunció el ceño. -_Danmit_... me interrumpiste en la mejor parte... -le recriminó, malhumorado, al finés.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estabas soñando despierto? -preguntó este, razonando que, ya que Islandia también lo padecía, aquel problema debía de ser genético.

-Claro que no... -respondió el noruego. -Solo estaba recordando algo...

-Pues tus recuerdos son muy intensos... -comentó Finlandia, algo nervioso.

-Sí... si se tratan de mi época de gloria... -suspiró Noruega, un tanto nostálgico.

-Jejeje... al parecer tu época gloriosa fue bastante violenta... -añadió el finés, pensando en que había terminado por perder la cuenta de las veces que el noruego había murmurado 'ira' 'patear' 'paliza' y otras palabras similares.

-Pues así eran las cosas. Teníamos que golpear a los demás para obtener algo de respeto... -contestó a secas el noruego, mientras se masajeaba la cabeza adolorida. -Y beber cerveza en cantidad no te ayudaba en nada a ser más gentil... Ahora que lo pienso... creo que esa fue la principal razón por la cual dejé la bebida en cuanto me 'civilicé'...

-Ya... ya veo... Un... un momento... ¿teníamos? ¿_Dan_ también agredía a los demás? -preguntó Finlandia pensando que, en la actualidad, era inusual -aunque no imposible, como acababa de comprobarlo hacía solo un par de días- ver al danés portándose de forma agresiva.

-Sí... sí... Él fue mi mano derecha. Con frecuencia me ayudaba a poner en su sitio a _England_... aunque su víctima preferida era _Frankrike _**(2)**. ¿No te parece increíble...? -preguntó Noruega, mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa melancólica, pensando en los buenos momentos que había compartido con Dinamarca en aquellos tiempos... y en lo radicalmente diferentes que se habían tornado las cosas en la actualidad...

-Lo único que me parece increíble es que _Englanti _(Inglaterra) se haya vuelto tu amigo... -balbuceó el finlandés, algo incrédulo.

-Un día nos dimos cuenta de que ambos teníamos cosas en común y blablablá... El punto es que ahora nos llevamos bien...

-Y debo suponer que dentro de esas cosas en común están incluidos sus amigos imaginarios... -murmuró por lo bajo Finlandia, ganándose así un mirada furiosa de parte del noruego. -¡GYA~H! Quiero decir que... quiero decir que... ¡quiero decir que...! -empezó a tartamudear, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer para cambiar el incómodo tema de conversación. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea-. ¡Ah! ¡Sí...! ¡Quería preguntarte si... si... SI _RUOTSI_ ERA IGUAL DE SALVAJE QUE USTEDE~S!

La verdad era que, aunque el finés estaba preguntando aquello solo para salir del paso, la cuestión también le interesaba un poco. Suecia ahora lucía terriblemente intimidante... pero en el fondo no era más peligroso que un cachorrito... Sin embargo, ¿habría sido así siempre?

-Jum... tú deberías saberlo... Él te conoció mientras viajaba al este en busca de 'aventuras'... -le respondió Noruega, algo irritado.

-¡Pues fue hace ya mucho tiempo! ¡Y yo era bastante pequeño como para recordarlo~! -se excusó Finlandia.

-Bien... si tú lo dices... -suspiró el noruego, resignado-. La verdad es que, aunque _Sverige_ era el más tranquilo de los tres, tenía su vena salvaje lo suficientemente desarrollada como para darle un par de golpizas a algunos países como _Russland_ (Rusia)... **(3) (4)**

-¡¿_Venäjä_ (Rusia)?! -preguntó el finlandés, completamente anonadado.

-Precisamente...

-¡¿_Ru_..._Ruotsi_...?! ¡¿_Ve_..._Venäjä_...?! -balbuceaba Finlandia, completamente en shock.

-No te sorprendas tanto... -le solicitó Noruega, mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa ante su reacción-. _Sve_ no es precisamente el chico apacible que tú crees que es... la verdad es que en el fondo tiene su carácter... y todos sus vecinos estamos completamente conscientes de ello... -aseguró, rememorando las incontables veces que había probado en carne propia la rudeza del más callado de los nórdicos, sobre todo durante las interminables guerras Sueco-Danesas**(5)**... Tsk... a decir verdad... tú eres el único de todos nosotros al cual él no le ha tocado ni un solo cabello... nunca... -acotó, algo divertido. -Supongo que debes de tener algo especial... -añadió, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo pícara.

-Ahora que lo comentas... acabo de recordar... acabo de recordar el momento en que conocí a _Ruotsi_... -murmuró de repente el finés, ignorando el último comentario del noruego. Recuerdo que... era un invierno frío... y yo estaba recogiendo leña para hacer una fogata... Entonces... él apareció... ¡tan alto y terrible que lo único que atiné a hacer fue salir huyendo, completamente despavorido...! Pero, al final, él logró encontrarme. Entonces me explicó que su objetivo no era yo, sino los pueblos que estaban al este de mi casa... También me prometió que, si le dejaba usar mi patio como base para sus operaciones militares y comerciales, no me haría daño... **(6)**

-Y claro que tú aceptaste. Poco tiempo después él te presentó con _Dan_ y conmigo y, aunque tú no tenías sangre germana, te dejamos formar parte de nuestra familia... -completo la historia el noruego, con algo de nostalgia.

-S...sí... así... así fue... -balbuceó Finlandia, con la voz quebrada-. Yo... yo realmente... estoy tan agradecido a ustedes por haberme acogido... como a un hermano... a pesar de no tener realmente ningún tipo de parentesco... -empezó a lloriquear en aquel momento.

-_F_..._Fin_... -susurró Noruega, conmovido. De alguna manera, aquellas palabras le habían calado hondo... Entonces, al darse cuenta de que algunas emociones estaban empezando a brotar en su interior, carraspeó y decidió poner su cara de indiferencia de siempre. -Jum... de lo único que deberías estar agradecido es de que no fuimos _Dan_ y yo los que te encontramos... A diferencia de _Sverige_, nosotros no te hubiésemos tenido compasión... **(7) **-finalizó, esforzándose por que su voz sonase un poco más grave de lo usual.

-¡_Nor_! ¡Has arruinado el momento! -protestó de inmediato el finés.

-Ese era el punto... -canturreó malvadamente el noruego.

-¡Además, no creo que hayas sido tan despiadado como dices!

-¿A sí? -replicó el noruego, algo desairado.

-¡Sí! -reafirmó a los gritos Finlandia-. ¡Porque entonces no hubieses adoptado a _Is_ como tu hermano menor...! -argumentó con vehemencia.

Noruega se quedó callado ante aquello. No era solo que no supiese qué responder ante las certeras palabras del finés. Estaba también el hecho de que este le había recordar a Islandia. Y... por alguna razón... la enorme nostalgia que venía sintiendo por él desde la tarde anterior se tornó insoportable... -_Is_... -susurró, mientras sacaba el libro que había tomado de la cabaña y lo acariciaba con mucha delicadeza.

-¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que no eres tan duro como aparentas! ¡En el fondo, tienes sentimientos...! -le sacó en cara el finés, en tono victorioso. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que el noruego se había deprimido, se le borró la sonrisa. Entonces, quiso sacar la pistola que este tenía en la chaqueta y darse un balazo, por metepatas. -¡GYA~H! ¡_NO_~_R_! ¡LAMENTO HABERTE HECHO SENTIR MA~L! -lloriqueó, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, mientras corría a abrazar al nórdico del rizo.

-Déjame en paz, _dum_... -le detuvo Noruega, poniendo con algo de rudeza la palma de la mano derecha en la mejilla de Finlandia para impedir que se le acercara. -Ahhhhhhhh... a veces me haces recordar tanto... al _idioter _de _Dan_... -susurró entonces, todavía más abatido que antes al recordar que más de una vez había protagonizado aquella misma escena con su 'ex' mejor amigo.

-¿Eh? ¿A _Ta_? -parpadeó dos veces el finlandés, algo sorprendido por la comparación.

-Sí... eres igual de ruidoso... y molesto... -le contestó el noruego, a secas. Entonces, lanzó un suspiro e, ignorando a Finlandia, volvió a la carretera y se puso a caminar sin más ni más.

-¿Eh? ¿_Nor_? ¡_NO_~_R_! -chilló Finlandia, saliendo de su anonadamiento inicial por la súbita reacción de su compañero y disponiéndose a seguirlo. -A... ¿a dónde vas...? -le preguntó en cuanto lo alcanzó.

-A encontrar a _Is_, por supuesto... -respondió este, sin detenerse.

-P...pero... la resaca... -protestó el finés, algo nervioso.

-Ya me siento mejor... -contestó Noruega en un susurro.

-¿E...en serio...? -preguntó Finlandia, algo afectado por lo sombrío que se había puesto el noruego de un momento al otro.

-Sí, sí... Me pregunto cuánto camino nos queda... -susurró el noruego, algo ido. -Me preocupa lo negro que de repente se ha puesto el cielo... -comentó entonces, en un hilo de voz

-Pues... tienes razón... ¡Déjame verlo en el mapa que tengo en mi celular! -exclamó entonces el finés, mientras sacaba su teléfono inteligente del interior de su abrigo. -Haber... según esto... hay aproximadamente 15 kilómetros desde la cabaña en la cual nos refugiamos anoche hasta el punto de reunión... -informó, meditabundo-. Por lo cual... teniendo en cuenta que empezamos a caminar temprano por la mañana... y que ya estamos como a mitad de la tarde... para llegar a _Hals_ nos faltan...

-Ciento cincuenta metros... -completó la oración Noruega.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? -quiso saber Finlandia, algo desconcertado.

-Porque está escrito allí... -indicó el noruego, mientras señalaba un letrero de madera al borde del camino que, a la letra, decía: 'Velkommen til Hals! - 150 meter for at nå' ('¡Bienvenidos a Hals! – 150 metros para llegar').

-¿Eh? -parpadeó dos veces el finés. Entonces sonrió, algo avergonzado-. ¡De todas manera, ese iba a ser mi cálculo~! -se excusó.

-Sí, claro... -replicó sarcásticamente Noruega, mientras reemprendía la marcha.

-¡_Nor_! ¡No te burles de...! -empezó a protestar Finlandia cuando, de pronto, la parte superior del tejado de varias casitas pintorescas apareció frente a ellos. -¡Wow! -exclamó, admirado-. ¡Mira _Nor_! ¡Llegamo~s! -chilló en aquel momento, jubiloso.

-Mmm... -asintió el noruego, mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa y sentía que los ánimos le volvían ante la posibilidad cada vez más cercana de reencontrase con su hermano... -Vamos, _Fin_. _Is_... _Is_ nos espera... -susurró, ilusionado. -Estoy seguro de que nos espera... -añadió entonces, con mucha convicción.

-Pareces muy convencido de que _Is_ está en este pueblo... -comentó el finés, sorprendido ante la gran seguridad del noruego.

-Lo sé. Es mi...

-¡Tú hermano, ya lo sé! Ya me habías dicho antes que puedes... 'sentir su presencia...' -susurró Finlandia, algo escéptico.

-Así que todavía no me crees... -le recriminó Noruega.

-¡Yo no quise decir eso! -se excusó de inmediato el finés. -Lo que pasa es que... que... -titubeó en aquel momento, nervioso.

-Que no crees ni en la magia ni en lo sobrenatural... lo cual es bastante paradójico... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tú eres Santa Claus...

-¡Soy Santa, pero eso es algo un poco diferente! -replicó Finlandia.

-¿Cómo que diferente? ¿Acaso no tienes un trineo con renos fantásticos que te llevan a donde tú deseas? ¿Y qué hay de los pequeños duendecillos que te ayudan con la tarea de los regalos? -preguntó el noruego, algo confundido.

-Pu...pues... el trineo esconde un secreto que no puedo contárselo a nadie... Y, en cuanto a los duendes... ¡no son más que un mito que alguien muy fastidioso se encargó de difundir! -respondió el finlandés, un tanto irritado.

-¿En serio? Porque, si te hacen falta, yo podría prestarte un par de gnomos, amigos míos, que son muy trabajadores y...

-¡No es necesario! -chilló Finlandia, alterado ante la posibilidad de que Noruega le 'presentase' a sus 'amigos imaginarios'. -La verdad... la verdad es que ya tengo ayudantes... -trató de justificarse entonces.

-¿A sí? ¿Quiénes son? -quiso saber Noruega, curioso.

-Pues... no los conoces aún... pero se trata de...

El finés no pudo terminar su oración, ya que en ese momento una súbita y poderosa ventisca les obligó a detenerse un momento y a cubrirse la frente con los brazos.

Pasó un minuto entero... tras el cual el vendaval, en vez de detenerse, no había hecho más que intensificarse...

Fue en aquel momento que el noruego hizo hasta lo imposible para conseguir decirle a Finlandia que debían buscar refugio en alguna de las casas de la villa, que se encontraba ya bastante cerca.

Tras mucho correr, los dos nórdicos al fin pudieron ocultarse dentro de una pequeña choza, al parecer un rústico almacén de grano.

-Te dije... que el cielo estaba negro... -le recordó un jadeante Noruega a un exhausto finlandés.

-Sí... Era evidente que se acercaba... una tormenta de nieve... -afirmó este último. -De cualquier manera... tenemos suerte de que esta comenzó cuando ya estábamos a unos pocos metros del pueblo... -suspiró en aquel momento, aliviado.

-Es verdad. De otro modo... las cosas se hubieran puesto difíciles y...

Súbitamente, al noruego le taladró una terrible opresión que casi le hizo desplomarse. Doblegado por el dolor, se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Y sintió que una espantosa mezcla entre pánico y amargura le embargó. -_Is_... -fue lo primero que balbuceó en cuanto pudo hablar. Entonces, bañado en sudor, se arrastró a duras penas hacia la puerta de la casucha. -_Is_... -gimió entonces, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, e ignorando las vehementes expresiones de preocupación que Finlandia le dirigía en vano. -_Is_...

-¡_NOR_! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡_NO_~_R_! -chillaba este último, terriblemente preocupado por la angustiosa condición en la que, de repente, había entrado Noruega.

-Tengo... que... ayudarlo... -balbuceó el noruego, poniéndose de pie, a duras penas y abriendo la puerta sin vacilación. -Tengo que ayudarlo... tengo que ayudarlo... tengo que ayudarlo... -repitió tres veces más, como obsesionado con aquella frase. Entonces, salió al exterior, dispuesto a ignorar tormenta de nieve y cualquier otra cosa que quisiera interponérsele en su camino.

-¿Ayudar? ¿A quién...? -preguntó el finés, más confundido que nunca, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y procurando que su voz no se perdiera en el rugido del vendaval.

-A _Is_... -susurró Noruega, con la vista perdida en algún punto inexacto y las facciones todavía desencajadas por el desasosiego.

-¿A _Is_? -replicó Finlandia, completamente desorientado.

-¡Claro que sí...! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes...? ¡Este maldito dolor significa... que alguien muy importante para mí... está en grave peligro...! Y esa persona... esa persona no puede ser otro más que mi hermano... -aseguró el noruego, con la voz quebrada por el desconsuelo. Entonces, echó a correr sin más ni más...

-¿_Nor_? ¡_NO_~_R_! ¡Espera~! -exigió en vano el finés, mientras hacía maravillas para seguir a Noruega, que había pasado súbitamente de estar tirado en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, a correr con un ímpetu tal que hasta daba miedo. -¡_Nor_! ¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde está...! -protestó, procurando no resbalar a cada paso que daba por las estrechas y solitarias calles no pavimentadas del lugar.

-¡Te he dicho que sí lo sé! -rugió en inusual respuesta Noruega, molesto por la obstinada incredulidad finlandesa.

-Pe...pero _Nor_... -insistió Finlandia.

De repente, el noruego se detuvo en seco...

Y el finés se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo...

-_N_...¿_Nor_? -preguntó este último, algo perturbado por la repentina fijeza con la cual Noruega se había quedado observando una casa en específico...

-Es aquí... -balbuceó el nórdico del rizo, mientras se acercaba a la vivienda y ponía la palma de su mano derecha contra la puerta de esta.

-A...¿aquí...? -replicó Finlandia, sin entender que era lo que su amigo quería decir.

-_Is_ está aquí... -dejó salir el noruego, tras lo cual se sacó el guante con mucha rapidez, ansioso por tocar el pórtico sin más dilación...

-¿Eh? -fue lo único que atinó a decir el finlandés, pensando que tantas emociones fuertes había terminado por afectar al pobre noruego. -Mira, _Nor_... Entiendo que lo que más quieres en este momento es ver a _Is_... pero no hay razón para estar tan convencido de que él está aquí... Lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es volver al almacén donde estábamos refugiados y esperar a que la tormenta pase... En aquel momento seremos capaces de ir al municipio para averiguar si alguien vio a un chico extranjero de pelo muy claro y...

-_Is_ está... aquí... Yo... lo sé... -aseguró Noruega, todavía con la voz entrecortada. Entonces, levantó la mano, dispuesto a golpear el pórtico...

-Pe...pero _Nor_... -insistió Finlandia. Sin embargo, casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó que una suplicante y atribulada voz, increíblemente conocida para ambos, salió de pronto del interior de la vivienda.

_-¡Ya... ya basta...! ¡Déjenme en paz... les digo...! _

Finlandia se sintió a punto de desmayar...

-'G...¡gya~h...! ¡_Nor_ no estaba tan loco como yo creía~!' -se recriminó para sus adentros. -¡_Jumala_! ¡Y yo que tenía razón! ¡Sabía que lo habían secuestrado~! -chilló en aquel momento, histérico.

El noruego, por su parte, se sintió hervir de pura ira. Olvidando dolor y todo lo demás, empezó a golpear la puerta con gran ímpetu. -¡Abran! ¡Ahora! -exclamó, con una vehemencia que el finlandés no le había visto nunca, y que lo puso a temblar. ¡HE DICHO QUE ABRAN! -vociferó entonces, tras lo cual le dio a la puerta una patada tan fuerte que la hizo venirse abajo en un santiamén...

Ante aquello, el finés puso ojos redondos como platos. -Ya entiendo... ya entiendo por qué le decían el Terror del Norte... -balbuceó, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Noruega ingresó al interior de la casa, sacó el revólver de su abrigo y apuntó hacia adelante. -¡LIBEREN A MI HERMANO EN ESTE MOMENTO! -exigió con un tono de voz todavía más grave y aterrador que el de Suecia. Sin embargo, su expresión de enojo absoluto se tornó en una de sorpresa total en cuanto vio lo que tenía frente a él...

-_I_...¿_Is_...? -preguntó, sin poder crédito a sus ojos.

* * *

**(1)** Se considera que la era vikinga empezó con el saqueo del **monasterio de Lindisfarne** (793) en el norte de Gran Bretaña, al que pronto siguieron ataques a otros monasterios y pueblos (hasta Londres llegaron los muy bandidos O.o). En Francia, los primeros ataques se concentraron en la zona del canal de La Mancha, al límite con Inglaterra, y en 845 **París sufrió el primer saqueo**, obligando al rey francés Carlos el Calvo a pagarles para que se retiren. Por otra parte, en cada pueblo sometido (al cual llamaban _Danelaw_, o 'bajo la ley danesa') los vikingos exigían el _Danegeld _(oro de los daneses)_, _una especie de tributo a cambio de que no atacaran más.

**(2)** Históricamente está probado que noruegos y daneses solían atacar juntos y trabajar en equipo, como si ambos hubiesen constituido una sola nación -aunque estaban bien diferenciados, eso sí- pero por alguna razón no sale de mi mente el hecho de que Noruega atacaba más a Inglaterra y Dinamarca a Francia... quizás porque lo he leído en algún lado... o tal vez sencillamente me lo he inventado yo... xD

**(3) **No he podido encontrar nada que corrobore esto, yo simplemente lo vi en la nota de un live-action de Hetalia sobre la época vikinga que hicieron unas cosplayers suecas -que de hecho son geniales-, y que a la letra decía: 'Noruega era el más brutal de todos ellos -los vikingos-, quemando y saqueando todo lo que podía. Dinamarca lo siguió cuando él fue al oeste. Mientras tanto, Suecia estaba más en paz tratando de hacer lo suyo. Y el este era más atractivo para él. Bueno, como un verdadero vikingo, por supuesto que pateó algunos traseros cuando quiso.' De alguna manera confío en lo que ellas dicen -vamos, que son nórdicas, es obvio tienen un conocimiento más o menos exacto de su historia.

**(4)** Los noruegos y daneses (que eran conocidos propiamente como _normandos_ o _vikingos_) se ocuparon principalmente del oeste de Europa (atacando a países como Inglaterra, Francia, Italia, España y otros); mientras que los suecos (llamados también _Varegos_) escogieron atacar el este (Rusia, Bielorrusia y Ucrania). Un dato curioso: fueron los vikingos suecos los que fundaron _La Rus de Kiev_, la primera federación rusa importante, y a la cual los pueblos modernos de Bielorrusia, Ucrania y Rusia reivindican hoy en día como el origen de su legado cultural.

**(5)** Tras la separación de los suecos de la llamada Unión de Kalmar en 1523, Dinamarca y Suecia no hicieron más que pelear durante un gran tiempo. Se calcula que ambos se enfrentaron en nada menos que **veintisiete guerras entre los años 1521 y 1814**, las cuales ahora se conocen como **Las Guerras Sueco-Danesas**. Como Noruega era parte del Reino de Dinamarca durante aquel tiempo, sufrió asedios suecos en varias ocasiones y sintió en carne propia los estragos de la lucha (si quieren ilustrarse más sobre el tema consulten el capítulo 08 de la nueva temporada de Hetalia -sí, me refiero a _The World Twinkle_-, disponible ya en español xD).

**(6) **Aunque los fineses no participaban en las expediciones vikingas (ni sufrían los graves estragos que estas provocaban en sus vecinos) sí se beneficiaban del contacto y de las colonias comerciales que establecían los comerciantes suecos en su país.

**(7)** El reino de Suecia fue muy benévolo con Finlandia cuando conquistó su territorio (entre el siglo trece y catorce). A diferencia de sistemas establecidos por otros países durante la misma época, los suecos no convirtieron en esclavos a los fineses ni fueron tiranos con ellos, sino que les permitieron constituir una nobleza finlandesa y mantener un enorme grado de autonomía.

* * *

**wuilmary10**: Gracias por seguir siempre mi historia! Lectoras como tú me animan a continuar :3 :3 :3! Y pues perdóname si a veces me demoro demasiado en publicar pero es que la inspiración suele irse de vacaciones demasiado seguido... :C Saludos! :D :D :D

* * *

Holis!

Aquí yo apareciendo, jejeje.

Pido disculpas si el capítulo estaba algo random, pasando de la comedia al drama y de los flash backs que no tiene nada que ver con la historia al argumento principal (?)... pero vamos, que este es un fanfic de Hetalia, y Hetalia es uno de los animes más random (pero a la vez hermosos) que he visto en toda mi corta vida... xD

Pues solo quería acotar que el live-action histórico del cual hablé está en YouTube, se llama _The Nordics_, fue producido por el grupo de cosplayers llamado _FarbrorEstersPojkar_ y es bastante recomendable (buen guión, buenos disfraces, buenos escenarios -teniendo en cuenta que ellas viven en Escandinavia y que tienen la suerte de poder grabar cuando la nieve está cubriendo todo el terreno de blanco) y que todos los personajes hablan en sus idiomas nativos (Dinamarca habla en danés, Suecia en sueco, Francia en francés, etc). Lo único que no me gustaba eran las escenas de yaoi (que yo me las saltaba cada vez que aparecían), que de vez en cuando hay lenguaje inapropiado (dicen que los suecos, aunque tranquilos y diplomáticos, tienen una tremenda boquita de caramelo, y yo ahora lo creo) y que, aunque tiene cuatro partes, solo las dos primeras están traducidas (estoy aprendiendo inglés, pero igual todavía me da pereza leer en ese idioma xD).

Eso del 'Club del Vudú' es de una tira llamada _Trollmann_, que está en Deviantart (en inglés, eso sí) y cuya autora es _Maivalkov_. También se las recomiendo, es la onda ya que aparece The Magic Trío (que al final es troleado por Suecia y Dinamarca quienes, como buenos carpinteros que son, 'reparan' la Silla de Busby... -en realidad la arruinan... al menos a los ojos de Inglaterra y Noruega... xD)

**Nota**: Quiero aprovechar este momento para promocionarme... ¡digo! para invitarles a que pasen a ver un **fanart** que hice del capítulo 22 de este fanfic y que está en Deviantart. El título es 'Ellas aman a Noruega'. Dejo el enlace en mi muro (no esperen que sea una obre de arte, faltan corregir muchas cosas y no está coloreado... pero la intención es lo que cuenta... xD) _**Nota en la nota** **xD:**_ Es inútil pegar el enlace en mi muro. Lo he intentado hasta cansarme y no puedo. De todas maneras mi Nick en DA es _Kida93_ y el título del fanart es '_Ellas aman a Noruega'_. ¡Ojalá así puedan encontrarlo! :D :D :D

Espero poder publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y comentan este fanfic.


	25. ¿Nos recuerdas?

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos le pertenecen a Himaruya-sensei. Las cuatro danesas son de mi autoría :)

* * *

Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¡Lean y comenten! :)

Spoiler: Is regresa después de unas prolongadas vacaciones...

* * *

-¡Es _Is_! ¡Está bie~n! -chilló Finlandia, jubiloso, mientras asomaba la cabeza al interior del lugar. -Y yo diría más que bien... -balbuceó, atontado, al ver que el islandés, que de alguna manera parecía diferente, estaba rodeado por cuatro chicas rubias que parecían a primera vista un grupo valquirias salidas de algún relato vikingo.

-Tsk... querrás decir que _estaba_ bien... hasta que tú, 'acentito raro', y tu amigo, el arrebatado con esa cosa rara que flota al costado de su cabeza, aparecieron...

El finés y el noruego parpadearon dos veces, y entonces se miraron, completamente desencajados.

El Islandia que se hallaba frente a ellos tenía el cabello plateado, los ojos azules y la piel pálida de siempre. Pero... definitivamente no era el mismo...

-'_Is_ es demasiado tímido como para estar con tantas chicas juntas...' -pensó Finlandia.

-'Mi hermano no es tan irritante... Y tampoco habla con aires de superioridad...' -razonó por su parte Noruega.

-Además, ¿cómo se les ocurre tirar la puerta abajo? ¿Acaso no ven que estamos en medio de una tormenta de nieve...? -les reprochó el islandés, fastidiado.

-Ajajajá... _Nor_... en eso tiene razón... -apoyó la protesta el finés. -Deberíamos levantarla y volver a ponerla en su lugar -propuso entonces.

-Mmmmmmmm... -murmuró por su parte el noruego, al cual la tormenta de nieve y la puerta caída le daban francamente igual. Lo que más le preocupaba en aquel momento era el hecho de que Islandia, con el cual tanto había anhelado reencontrarse, ahora parecía no reconocerlo en absoluto. Lo que era más... él mismo se sentía incapaz de reconocer a su hermano...

Desconcertado, se quedó observándolo de pies a cabeza por un largo rato, tratando de descifrar la inexplicable situación...

-¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Acaso te gusto...? -preguntó de muy mala manera el menor, sintiéndose acosado.

-Grrrrrr... -gruñó el nórdico del rizo pensando que, de no ser porque el albino era su hermano menor y de que muy en el fondo estaba feliz de verlo a salvo, le hubiese partido la cara en dos sin dudarlo...

-¡_NOR_! ¡Tenemos que levantar la puerta! -insistió Finlandia, molesto ante la indiferencia noruega, tras lo cual rió nerviosamente, algo abochornado por la perplejidad con la cual se les habían quedado mirando las anfitrionas de casa. -Jejeje... este... chicas... realmente... realmente lamentamos haber echado su puerta abajo... -pidió perdón entonces, con la sinceridad e inocencia que siempre le habían caracterizado.

Las cuatros rubias se miraron entre sí, tras lo cual rieron de buena gana.

-¡No tienen que preocuparse! ¡Nosotras la levantaremos...! -contestó la que parecía la mayor, con un marcado acento danés.

-Pe...pero... ¿están seguras de que pueden hacerlo solas? -preguntó el finlandés, pensando que aquellas tarea parecía demasiado dura para aquellas muchachas que, a primera vista, lucían tan delicadas...

-_Ja_...! ¡Descuiden! ¡Estamos acostumbrados! ¡Es la tercera vez que nos pasa lo mismo en lo que va de los últimos meses! -explicó la más alta de las cuatro, con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Es... es en serio...? -preguntó Finlandia, algo sorprendido.

-_Ja_! ¡Por culpa del viento, del frío y de la humedad las bisagras suelen desgastarse, así que es inevitable que las puertas se caigan de vez en cuando! -acotó la que parecía la menor del grupo, con mucha soltura.

-'Oigan, oigan... ¿cómo es posible que se tomen este asunto con tanta tranquilidad...?' -pensó por su parte el finés, mientras soltaba su tercera sonrisa nerviosa de la noche. -De... de todas maneras... si desean puedo ayudarles y...

-¡No es necesario...!

Finlandia se quedó de una pieza cuando vio que las muchachas, sin hacer casi el mínimo esfuerzo, levantaron la pesadísima puerta de un tirón y la acomodaron en su sitio en un santiamén. -Ehhhhhhh... 'Ahora veo porqué dicen que las mujeres danesas son increíblemente fuertes...' -balbuceó para sus adentros.

-¡No estés tan sorprendido! ¡Nuestros padres nos enseñaron a trabajar y a ser rudas desde pequeñas! ¡Incluso sabemos talar leña y podemos manejar el revólver tan bien como lo haría un hombre! -aseguró la mayor de todas.

-¿Es... es en serio...? -preguntó el finés, anonadado.

-_Ja_! -le respondió la chica, con una enorme sonrisa-. Por cierto, tu acento es muy bonito... -le susurró entonces, tras lo cual soltó un risita abochornada.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Mi acento! ¡Jajajaja...! -se rió en correspondencia Finlandia, sonrojado por el cumplido-. ¡Es que, verás, lo que pasa es que yo soy de...!

-¡De _Rusland_ (Rusia)! ¡Ya lo sabía!

Ante aquellas palabras, el finés se quedó de una pieza. Shockeado, empezó a tambalearse de un lado para el otro. -_Venäjä_... Ella... ella cree... cree que soy de _Venäjä_... -balbuceó en aquel momento, ido por completo.

-Jiiji... ¿eh? Oye... oye _russisk_... ¿estás bien...? -preguntó la danesa, algo preocupada.

-¡Gyah ¡No me digas _russisk_! ¡Ni siquiera me parezco a _Venäjä_! ¡Ambos somos muy diferentes! ¡Mi personalidad es muy distinta a la suya! ¡Mi acento es completamente distinto al suyo! ¡Y mi territorio es abismalmente diferente al suyo~! -chilló Finlandia, algo histérico.

-¿T...territorio...? -replicó la chica, absolutamente confundida.

-Sí, sí... _Russland_ es mucho más grande y fuerte en comparación... -intervino Noruega, que había dejado el tema de Islandia a un lado por el momento.

-¡Así e~s! -chilló el finés, tras lo cual comprendió el trasfondo de aquellas palabras y se irritó un poco. -¡_Nor_! ¡No me 'apoyes'! -exigió a los gritos.

-¿_Nor_? ¿Se llama..._ Nor_...? -preguntó la menor, con algo de curiosidad.

-¡Pues claro! -asintió Finlandia-. ¡Él es _Nor_, y yo soy... mph... mph... mph...! -sin embargo, no pudo continuar porque el noruego le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos al darse cuenta de que este estaba hablando de más.

-¿Tú eres...? -quiso saber la chica, expectante.

-Ajam... lo que él quiere decir es que en realidad... nosotros... él... nosotros... él... él es... -tartamudeó Noruega, sin saber exactamente qué decir para arreglar la situación.

-Oh, vamos... es obvio que el acento del más tierno lo delata como finlandés y el del más serio como noruego... -aclaró la más alta, algo irritado por todo el asunto.

-¡OHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Tienes razón! -exclamaron las otras tres, a coro.

-De todas maneras... ambos son sexys... -se rió de manera coqueta la más baja.

-¡Dime, hermana! ¿Cómo supiste que el más expresivo era finés y no ruso? -preguntó la menor.

-Es obvio, querida. Los rusos ponen más fuerza al pronunciar la 'erre' mientras que los fineses son más cantarines...

-¿Ca...cantarines...? -balbuceó Finlandia, al cual el noruego ya había liberado, pensando que, en toda su historia, nadie lo había llamado de esa manera...

-'Esta danesa nos ha rescatado...' -suspiró Noruega, aliviado-. 'Tsk... por poco y descubren nuestra verdadera ident...' O...ye... Su...elta... mi... ri...zo... -exigió entonces, más nervioso que de costumbre al darse cuenta de que su 'salvadora' estaba toqueteando 'los fiordos'.

-_Jeg beklager _(lo siento)! -exclamó esta, obedeciendo de inmediato. -Es que... es tan curioso... Nunca había visto un rizo que flotase de esta manera... -añadió, anonadada, sin quitar los ojos del mechón ondulado de cabello.

-'_Danmit_!' -maldijo el noruego para sus adentros, pensando que se había olvidado de ocultar ese 'pequeño' detalle.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Pues eso es muy normal! ¡_Nor_ lo tiene desde que nació, y es que ese rizo representa a los...!

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de robarse la atención de _mis_ chicas! -interrumpió súbitamente un rabioso islandés a un atónito finés, tras lo cual se llevó a las sonrientes muchachas al otro lado de la habitación, para alivio de Noruega, feliz de que la atención se hubiese desviado de 'aquella' parte de su cabello.

-Uffffffffffff... Al menos ese mocoso ha hecho algo útil... -suspiró entonces, tras lo cual le quitó a Finlandia la gorra blanca que llevaba y se la puso sobre su propia cabeza, en un desesperado intento por ocultar 'ese' mechón de pelo tan comprometedor.

-O...oye _Nor_... ¿le... le has dicho a tu hermano... 'mo...mocoso'...? -preguntó Finlandia, algo impactado. Aunque hubiese estado muy molesto, el noruego JAMÁS había llamado a Islandia de aquella manera...

-Ese chiquillo estirado y sobre hormonado no es mi hermano... -replicó Noruega, de mal humor.

-¿E~HHHHHHHHHH? ¡P...pe...pero _No_~_r_! -protestó el finlandés pensando que, por más que el islandés estuviese comportándose de forma inusual y vistiese una ropa diferente a la que llevaba hace dos días, no había duda de que se trataba de él. -¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que aparenta la misma edad, tiene el mismo tono de voz y habla con el mismo acento que tu _lillebro_~_r_? -trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Sí, sí... y además tiene esa cicatriz en la parte baja del cuello que se hizo cuando era pequeño... -bufó de mala manera el noruego, mientras se volteaba a ver al susodicho que ahora coqueteaba de forma descarada con las danesas. -No me malinterpretes... Estoy absolutamente seguro de que esa persona es _Is_... De todas maneras... su cambio de personalidad es algo... difícil de aceptar... -se lamentó.

-¿C...cambió de personalidad...? ¡GYA~H! ¡No me digas que yo tenía razón, y los extraterrestres lo secuestraron y le cambiaron el cerebro por el de alguien desagradable, quizás con el del italiano maleducado que siempre anda con _Espanja_ (España) y que...!

-_Fin_... para con las estupideces por un momento, ¿quieres...? -le exigió Noruega, mientras se masajeaba las sienes adoloridas. -¿Acaso no viste el moretón que tiene en la parte superior de la frente? Es obvio que se golpeó la cabeza...

-Se... ¿se golpeó la cabeza...? -preguntó Finlandia, sorprendido.

-Sí... probablemente mientras huía de la avalancha... -contestó el noruego, a secas.

-Y los golpes en la cabeza... ¿te cambian la personalidad...?

-Definitivamente... hay casos en los que ocurre, pero...

-¡GYA~H! ¡_Is_ se quedará así... PARA SIEMPRE~! -vociferó el finés, al borde la histeria de solo pensar en tener que aguantar los malos modales de un insoportable Islandia por el resto de su historia.

-Oye, oye... deja de exagerar, _dum_... -le exigió Noruega, molesto por el dramatismo finlandés. -La mayoría de los casos son leves, y se solucionan pronto con algo de terapia... -añadió, en tono esperanzado. -De todas maneras, él parece no reconocernos, por lo que su caso debe de haberse complicado con algo de amnesia temporal...

-¿Amnesia? ¿Quieres decir que... que todos los recuerdos de su pasado... se han borrado...?

-Sí... es lo más probable...

-¡¿INCLUSO EL HECHO DE QUE ES UNA NACIÓN DE CASI MIL AÑOS DE EDAD?! -lloriqueó Finlandia, al borde del colapso.

-Sí, sí... pero antes de que empieces a hacer una tragedia nuevamente, déjame decirte que esto también es momentáneo...

-Ufffffffff... qué bueno... -suspiró el finés, aliviado. -Pero por ahora, ¿qué hacemos...?

-En primer lugar... ayudarías mucho si dejaras de complicar la situación... -espetó el noruego, mientras lo miraba de muy mala manera y emanaba un aura tan fría que lo dejó completamente petrificado.

-¡GYA~H! ¿A... a... a qué te refieres...? -quiso saber el pobre Finlandia, temblando de miedo.

-A que dejes de insinuar que somos naciones... -bufó Noruega.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué~? -lloriqueó el finés, sin entender la razón por la cual debía ocultar su verdadera identidad.

-Porque _Is_ ha perdido la memoria, y no podemos echarle la verdad encima como si de un baldazo de agua helada se tratase, ¿entiendes? Además... si les decimos a esas chicas que somos la personificación de tres países vecinos que salieron a pasear por las montañas porque la estúpida encarnación de su país los invitó...

-Ellas podrían creer que estamos locos, ¿verdad...? -completó la oración Finlandia, que ya empezaba a entender las circunstancias.

-Sí... y eso únicamente conseguiría hacerlo todo más difícil...

-Entonces, ¿quiénes les decimos que somos?

-Mmmm... pues... se me ocurre que... -el noruego empezó a susurrar algo al oído del finlandés.

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡Me parece genial! Pero... ¿y si nos preguntan cómo nos llamamos? -inquirió este último-. No puedo decirles simplemente: ¡Mi nombre es _Suomi_!, ¿verdad? -añadió, algo preocupado.

-Mmm... pues... en ese caso... me temo que tendremos que utilizar nuestros... nombres humanos... -suspiró Noruega, resignado.

-¿Nombres... humanos...? -preguntó Finlandia, algo desubicado.

-Sí, sí... Cuando vas a un hotel y te registras, no lo haces a nombre de '_Finland_', ¿verdad?

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Eso dificultaría todo! -chilló el finés-. ¡Por eso, hace tiempo, uno de mis jefes me dijo que debía usar un alias para efectuar cierto tipo de trámites! -explicó.

-¿Y cuál es ese alías?

-Pues... creo que era... _Tino_... ¡_Tino Väinämöinen_! -exclamó Finlandia, con mucha energía.

-¿Vaina... qué...? -preguntó el noruego, confundido.

-¡_Väinämöinen_! ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Mi apellido no puede ser tan difícil de pronunciar!

-No... claro que no... -replicó Noruega con sarcasmo. -A todo esto, ¿por qué escogiste un nombre italiano? -añadió curioso.

-¡_Tino_ no es italiano! -protestó el finlandés.

-Sí que lo es...

-¡Te digo que es nórdico! -explotó un fastidiado Finlandia-. Por cierto... ¿cuál es tu alias, _Nor_?

-Ahhh... pues el mío es...

-¡Oigan, chicos! ¿Por qué no se sientan a la mesa? ¡Mis hermanas y yo les prepararemos algo de comer! -intervino de pronto la mayor de las danesas, que se había zafado del 'monopolio' islandés por un momento. -Al fin y al cabo... ustedes se ven tan cansados... susurró tiernamente, mientras le acariciaba sugestivamente la barbilla al finés.

-Ahhhh... sí... comida... con... ustedes... -empezó a balbucear este, medio atontado, mientras seguía a su anfitriona como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-Oye, oye... -le detuvo de un jalón el noruego-. Controla a tus hormonas, _danmit_... -le exigió entonces, molesto.

-Pe...pe...¿pero por qué...? -gimoteó Finlandia.

-Porque estamos en medio de un asunto importante, porque somos países y no podemos involucrarnos con humanas y porque ellas son demasiado altas para ti...

-¡_Nor_! ¡No tenías por qué meterte con mi estatura! ¡Además tú no me llevas más que cinco centímetros! -protestó a los gritos un ofendido finés.

-De cualquier manera, deja de actuar por tu cuenta -le exhortó Noruega. -Escuchen señoritas... -se dirigió entonces a las dueñas de casa- Realmente nos encantaría quedarnos, pero no podemos...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué~? -preguntaron a coro unas decepcionadas danesas.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué~? -se les unió Finlandia, provocando que el noruego le lanzara una mirada de molestia.

-Porque tenemos algunos asuntos de urgencia que debemos solucionar lo antes posible...

-Jum... ¡hasta que por fin! Creí que nunca se irían... -espetó Islandia de mala manera.

-Y en cuanto a ti, tú vienes con nosotros... -dictaminó Noruega con mucha autoridad -al fin y al cabo, él era el mayor.

-Sí claro... ¡¿QUÉ?! -vociferó el islandés, que no se esperaba aquello.

-Que vienes con nosotros...

-Tsk... ¿acaso estás demente? ¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo, _norsk_? -inquirió con rudeza Islandia,

-Porque yo te lo ordeno... -respondió sencillamente el noruego, malhumorado, provocando que todos los presentes le miraran algo extrañados. De un momento a otro, el islandés estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Este sujeto sí que está completamente desubicado! ¡Primero viene y derriba la puerta de una patada, luego me mira como si me conociera de toda la vida y luego exige que me vaya con él...!

-Definitivamente, el chico parece algo perturbado...

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, escuché en la radio que ayer se escapó un chico lindo, pero algo loquito del manicomio local...

-¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Y, además, dicen que tiene un compañero! -empezaron a murmurar las mujeres entre sí, mientras miraban a los dos nórdicos recién llegados con sospecha.

-O...oye _Nor_... creo que primero deberías explicarle a _Is _las circunstancias... tal y como lo planeamos, ¿recuerdas...? -intervino Finlandia, algo nervioso por la situación.

-Ahhhhhh... ya qué más da... -suspiró Noruega, absolutamente irritado-. Escuchen, ustedes... No soy ningún lunático, no me escapé del manicomio, y el chico que está conmigo no es mi cómplice... La... la verdad... la verdad... la verdad... es que...

-¿Qué? -quiso saber Islandia, completamente exasperado.

-La verdad es que tú... tú eres... tú eres... -balbuceó el noruego, pasando de estar absolutamente seguro de sí mismo a temblar de pies a cabeza por los nervios. -Tú... tú eres... tú eres... tú... tú... tú eres...

-¡Tú eres su hermano meno~r! -explotó el finés, sin poder contenerse más tiempo-. ¡Te llamas...! Este... ¿cómo era que te llamabas...? -preguntó, dándose cuenta de que se había apresurado y de que ni siquiera sabía cuál era el alias del peliplateado.

-Se llama _Emil._.. -bufó Noruega, rogando porque Finlandia no siguiera 'arreglando' las cosas.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡_Emil_! ¡Y el chico que viene conmigo es tu hermano mayor...! E...ste... ¿cu...cuál era su nombre humano... ¡digo! ...su nombre...? -inquirió para sí mismo, con una risita nerviosa.

-El nombre 'humano' del hermano mayor es _Lukas_... -gruñó Noruega, sintiendo que ya no podía contener su irritación ni un segundo más.

-¡_Lukas_! ¡Y yo soy tu primo lejano, _Tino_! -anunció con una sonrisa, tras lo cual corrió a abrazar a un sorprendido islandés.

-Q...q...¡¿qué dices?! -fue la lógica pregunta que hizo este, desubicado ante tan sorpresiva información, mientras trataba de apartar por todos los medios a un insistente Finlandia.

-¡Que somos tu familia! ¡Y hemos venido a por ti! ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupados que nos has tenido! -empezó a lloriquear el finés.

-¡Awwwwww! ¡Es tan tierno~! -exclamaron las danesas a coro.

-U...ustedes... ¿de verdad afrontaron esa tormenta de nieve solo... solo para ver si... si yo estaba bien...? -preguntó el islandés, conmovido en el fondo pero tratando por todos los medios de ocultarlo.

-¡Claro que sí~! -respondió Finlandia con efusividad, tras lo cual fijó la vista en Noruega-. ¿No es verdad, _Nor_...? ¡Digo, _Lukas_! -le solicitó con la mirada que corroborara sus palabras.

-Ehhh... sí... es tal y como _Fin_... ¡esto...! _Flo_..._Florentino_ ha dicho... -fue lo único que atinó a decir un frío noruego.

-¡Es sencillamente _Tino_! Y... jejejeje... _Lu_..._Lukas_... por qué no vienes y le demuestras a tu hermano la inmensa felicidad que sientes al haberlo encontrado sano y salvo... con un fuerte abrazo... -le instó el finés con cara de '¡deja tu maldita inexpresividad a un lado por un momento y trata de colaborar conmigo!', tras lo cual rió nerviosamente.

-Ahhh... cla...claro... -tartamudeó el noruego, algo cohibido, tras lo cual se acercó a Islandia a pasos lentos, le puso una mano en el hombro como si apenas quisiera tocarlo y dejó salir un sequísimo 'me alegro de que estés bien'. Entonces, se retiró hacía toda a prisa a su lugar anterior, a un par de metros de distancia.

-'Oye, oye, ¿qué diablos fue eso?' -fue la lógica pregunta que se hizo un decepcionado Finlandia. Entonces, se dirigió al islandés con una nueva risita nerviosa. -L...lo que pasa es que es un poco tímido... Iré... iré a hablar con él... -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para disculparse.

-Tsk... cómo si de verdad me importara... -bufó el menor, haciéndose el duro.

-¡_Nor_! ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa?! -le recriminó el finés a Noruega en cuanto estuvo a solas con él.- ¡Creí que estabas loco por ver a _Is_ de nuevo! -añadió.

-Cl...claro que lo estaba... pero... soy malo para estas cosas... -confesó el noruego, algo frustrado.

-¿Estás... cosas...? -preguntó Finlandia, confundido.

-Para los recuentros... y... todo ese asunto...

-'Maldición... este tipo es peor que _Ruotsi_...' -soltó el finlandés un suspiro de desesperación-. ¡De todas maneras, tienes que esforzarte un poco y...!

-No es necesario que lo presiones... ni siquiera de esa manera podrás mantener en pie toda esta farsa, 'chico cantarín...' -intervino de repente el islandés, que se había acercado sigilosamente a ambos y los había cogido desprevenidos.

-¿F...farsa...? -replicó Finlandia, algo desubicado.

-¡Dejen de fingir! ¡No me quieran tomar por tonto! ¡No sé por qué, pero es obvio que no me están diciendo toda la verdad! -estalló de repente Islandia. -Ahora, por qué no nos hacen un favor y se largan de aquí... -exigió con rudeza.

-No nos vamos a ningún lado -replicó Noruega con mucha convicción-. El 'chico cantarín' tiene razón... Tú eres mi hermano... -añadió, con una intensidad tal que dejó al islandés mudo. -Y sé que, en el fondo, tú lo sabes...

-Jum... -bufó el islandés, que insistía en hacerse el duro. -No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo... -soltó al fin.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh... -suspiró el noruego, irritado ante la terquedad de Islandia. Entonces, trató de calmarse, esforzándose al máximo por resistir la tentación de convertir a su hermano menor en renacuajo o en algo peor-. Te entiendo... -susurró de repente, dejando al albino todavía más confundido.

-¿Eh? -fue la lógica pregunta que este se hizo.

-Que te entiendo... Al fin y al cabo, te golpeaste a cabeza... Es probable que ni siquiera recuerdes quién eres tú mismo... así que no me sorprende que no me recuerdes a mí... -afirmó Noruega, con toda la empatía que pudo.

-¿Se... se golpeó la cabeza...? -preguntó la menor de las danesas, algo sorprendida.

-¿Y ha perdido la memoria...? -la imitó la más alta.

-¡Tsk! ¡Claro que no! -rebatió enérgicamente el islandés-. ¡Yo sé perfectamente quién soy y...!

-¡POBRECITO~! -exclamaron las cuatro chicas a coro, interrumpiéndole, tras lo cual fueron a abrazarle efusivamente.

-Ahhh... esto sí que me gusta... -balbuceó Islandia, atontado-. Y... como iba diciendo... ¡no estoy seguro de cuándo, pero hace poco me golpeé la cabeza, y ahora no recuerdo nada...! -lloriqueó entonces, sobreactuando su tragedia.

-¡Ohhhh... qué pena...! -le siguieron la corriente las cuatro chicas.

-Claro que es una pena... -apareció de repente el noruego, emanando un aura más que malévola que terminó por espantarlas. Entonces, le hizo una seña al finés para que las distrajera, orden que él obedeció de inmediato.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -rabió el islandés.

-Porque te estás tomando a la ligera un asunto demasiado serio...

-¿Serio? -replicó sarcásticamente Islandia.

-Yo sé que no recuerdas nada... ni cómo te llamas, ni quién eres, ni ningún detalle importante acerca de tu pasado... ¿No te parece algo lo suficientemente serio como para estar bromeando sobre ello...?

-Sé que me llamo _Emil_... y que tú... tú eres mi hermano mayor... -berreó el islandés, como niño malcriado.

-Porque acaba de decírtelo _Valentino_, pero ni siquiera estás seguro de eso...

-Mph... -bufó Islandia, tras lo cual giró la cabeza a un lado. Entonces, soltó un suspiro de derrota. -E...está bien... Tú ganas... No... no sé quién soy... No sé a dónde voy... No tengo una maldita idea de nada... Y es por eso que me siento... terriblemente frustrado... -confesó, con gran sinceridad, dejándose caer de un tirón en el sillón que tenía a su costado.

-Las cosas no tienen por qué seguir así. Escucha _Is_..._ Emil_... Si tú... si tú vienes con nosotros, te prometo que todos tus recuerdos volverán, y que tú podrás ser otra vez quién siempre has sido...

-¡¿Por qué debería confiar en ustedes?! -explotó el islandés malhumorado.

-Porque somos tu familia...

-¡Eso no me consta!

-Pues entonces tendrás que hacer un acto de fe...

-¡No quiero hacer eso!

-¿Acaso te queda otra opción? -preguntó Noruega, con una calidez que solo su hermano menor lograba hacerle aflorar.

Islandia, sintiendo que su interior estaba a punto de quebrarse, solo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Entonces, soltó un suspiro de resignación, e hizo un espacio a su costado para que el noruego pudiera sentarse.

-Gracias... -susurró este último, aceptando de inmediato la silenciosa invitación.

-Olvídalo... -bufó el islandés-. Ahora, si realmente eres mi hermano mayor... ¿p...podrías contarme algunas cosas sobre... mí...? -preguntó, cambiando repentinamente su rudeza por timidez.

-Claro... -respondió el noruego, con una media sonrisa-. Pues... _E_..._Emil_... desde pequeño... siempre tuviste un carácter bastante especial...

-¿Especial?

-Sí... especial... -remarcó Noruega, con algo de ternura.- ...siempre aparentando ser frío, indiferente y serio, pero tratando en el fondo de esconder tus intensas emociones que luchaban a cada momento por estallar... como un volcán...

-Eso... ¡eso no puede ser verdad...! -protestó a los gritos un sonrojado Islandia.

-Esto es precisamente a lo que me refiero... -rió por lo bajo el noruego, pensando que, después de todo, el cambio de personalidad de su hermano no había sido tan radical como él pensaba ya que seguía conservando muchos de los rasgos distintivos de su forma de ser anterior. -'Probablemente solo se sentía confundido y frustrado... y por eso actuaba de forma tan diferente cuando recién llegué...'

-¡Ya basta! -rabió el islandés-. ¡Por qué mejor no hablas de cosas menos vergonzosas! -exigió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... En ese caso... será mejor que pase al tema de la inmensa admiración que sientes por mí como tú hermano mayor...

-¡Dije cosas MENOS vergonzosas! -chilló de inmediato Islandia.

-Eso no es algo de lo cual avergonzarse... -replicó Noruega.

-¡Para mí lo es! ¡Ahora, cambia de asunto!

-Mph... -gruñó el noruego, algo contrariado. -Como tú quieras... -suspiró después de un momento, resignado-. Hablemos entonces sobre tus aficiones...

-No necesito que me hables sobre eso. Yo ya sé perfectamente cuáles son... -afirmó el islandés, muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿De... de veras...? -preguntó Noruega, sorprendido.

-Pues claro... si es obvio que la principal es... ¡COQUETEAR CON LAS CHICAS...! -exclamó melosamente, mientras se giraba a ver a las cuatro muchachas que en aquel momento se hallaban entretenidas hablando con Finlandia sobre el sauna, la navidad y la gastronomía finesa.

-¡CLARO QUE NO~! -rebatió enérgicamente el noruego, al borde del colapso.

-¿N...no...? -preguntó Islandia, desubicado.

-No -reiteró tajantemente Noruega. -Es más... eres tan tímido que casi nunca les hablas...

-¿E...es en serio...? -parpadeó el islandés, estupefacto.

-Muy en serio -respondió el noruego.

-Bah... que aburrido soy... -se lamentó Islandia, decepcionado.

-No eres aburrido... -replicó Noruega.

-Tsk... si tú lo dices... De... de todas maneras... si no me gusta conquistar mujeres guapas... ¿cuáles son mis aficiones...?

-Pues... yo diría que pescar, escribir libros y observar los géiseres de tu país con el frailecillo que tienes...

-¿F...frailecillo...?

-Sí. Es pequeño, algo malcriado y tiene una cinta roja atada al cuello. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-Quién sabe... al fin y al cabo yo creí que las aves solo me gustaban sazonadas y bien rostizadas... -comentó el islandés, de mala gana.

-O...oye... -balbuceó el noruego, pensando en que el pobre Mr. Puffin estaría, literalmente, 'frito' si es que no conseguía que su hermano recuperase la memoria y todos los rasgos de su personalidad anterior pronto. -A ti no te gusta comer aves. En vez de eso, prefieres la Coca-Cola, el bacalao y los caramelos de regaliz.

-¿Ca...ramelos de regaliz...? -preguntó Islandia, algo desubicado.

-Sí. Son oscuros y agridulces. Te fascinan... es más, apostaría que tienes una bolsa llena de ellos en tu abrigo justo ahora...

-Ahhhhh... te refieres a estas 'gomitas'... -musitó el islandés, como sacar el empaque de golosinas del interior de la gabardina que tenía puesta. -Comí un poco ayer... y... la verdad es que no sabían tan mal...

-¿Y bien? ¿Te he convencido? -preguntó Noruega algo expectante.

-Mmmm... -se hizo el difícil Islandia-. Casi... pero todavía no... -respondió al fin.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó el noruego, algo decepcionado.

-Porque hay un par de cosas que aún quiero que me aclares. Primero... ¿cómo es posible que un noruego como tú y un islandés como yo seamos hermanos...? -quiso saber el menor, con algo de desconfianza.

-Ehhhhhhhh... -balbuceó un nervioso Noruega, al cual la súbita pregunta le había tomado completamente desprevenido-. Pu...pues...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué titubeas? -inquirió un suspicaz Islandia.

-Ajam... por nada... -trató de fingir serenidad el noruego-. Y... la verdad es que... la respuesta a tu pregunta tiene mucho que ver con nuestra complicada historia familiar...

-Pues quiero escucharla...

-Cla...claro... Verás... la verdad es que... nuestra madre era islandesa y... nuestro padre, noruego... -fue lo único que atinó a decir Noruega como explicación.

-¿O...sea que nosotros... somos noruego-islandeses...? -inquirió Islandia, algo sorprendido. -Oye... un segundo... ¿por qué hablas de nuestros padres en pasado...?

-Pues... ahhhhhhhhh... -suspiró el noruego, fingiendo enorme tristeza.

-¿Qué... que pasa? Q...quiero saber...

-No... la historia es demasiado dolorosa y... no quiero cargarte emocionalmente con ella...

-¡Pero tengo derecho a conocerla!

-Ahhhh... lo haré si insistes... -Noruega tomó aire y tras lanzar otro suspiro, se dispuso a continuar-. _Emil_... nuestros padres murieron en accidente cuando ambos éramos todavía muy pequeños...

-'¡¿Pero qué clase de historia se está inventando _No_~_r_?!' -se escandalizó para sus adentros el finés, que había estado escuchando disimuladamente desde donde se encontraba. -'¡No tenía que ser tan trágico~!'

-¡Hey, _Tino_! ¡Síguenos hablando de las costumbres navideñas en tu país! -le solicitó la mayor de las danesas, sacándolo súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Lo siento...!

-Es... ¿es en serio...? -preguntó Islandia, visiblemente afectado.

El noruego asintió melancólicamente con la cabeza. -Después de aquello, tú te fuiste a vivir con nuestros abuelos maternos. Por eso es que tienes acento islandés. Yo me quedé con el hermano de papá. Por eso tengo acento noruego...

-Así que... en pocas palabras... tú eres la única persona con la cual comparto lazos sanguíneos directos... -musitó Islandia, algo abatido.

-Así... así es...

-Y aun así vives lejos de mí, en otro país... añadió tristemente el islandés, destrozando por completo a Noruega ante la veracidad de aquel par de palabras. -Debo de ser una persona realmente solitaria...

-_I_..._Is_... no digas eso... -le suplicó, olvidando por un momento la situación.

-¿_Is_? ¿Por qué me dices _Is_? -preguntó Islandia, algo confundido.

-Porque... porque ese es tu apodo...

-¿Mi apodo?

-Sí. Es una abreviación de... 'islandés...' y... técnicamente... tu alias... -fue lo único que atinó a decir Noruega como explicación.

-Es... ¿es en serio...? -replicó Islandia, con una ceja levantada y algo incrédulo. -Parece una manera extraña de escoger un sobrenombre para alguien...

-E...es...es... únicamente porque has perdido la me...memoria... de... de lo contrario... te parecería lo más normal del mundo... -argumentó el mayor, más nervioso que de costumbre.

-Pues... supongo que sí... -musitó el menor, tras lo cual soltó un suspiro de resignación-. Imagino que esa es la misma razón por la cual _Tino_ te dice _Nor_... como abreviación de 'noruego', he de figurarme...

-E...xactamente... -asintió el mayor, un tanto inquieto. De repente, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, rompiendo de golpe la incómoda situación que se había generado. -¿Eh? ¿Llamada? -se preguntó, algo atónito, y cayendo en cuenta de que, como había sido incapaz de usar su Smartphone durante los últimos tres días debido a la ausencia de señal, casi se había olvidado de que poseía uno.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble que haya entrado una llamada durante una tormenta de nieve! -exclamó la más alta de las danesas, mientras dejaba de lado la animada conversación grupal con el finés y sus hermanas.

-¡Ella tiene razón! ¡Es algo realmente sorprendente! -agregó la mayor, en imitación de su hermana.

-_E_...¿_England_...? -leyó en voz alta Noruega el nombre del emisor.

-¿Tienes un amigo... que se llama _England_...? -preguntó la menor, algo sorprendida.

-¿Eh? C...claro que no... Lo que quise decir es que... tengo una llamada desde _England_... -trató de arreglar la situación un tenso noruego.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! -exclamaron a coro las cuatro anfitrionas.

-'Maldición... ¿qué querrá ahora...?' -se preguntó para sus adentros Noruega, pensando que no iba a ir a ayudarlo si otra vez había hecho explotar su casa por inventar una nueva pócima. Entonces, resignado, decidió apretar el botón de 'responder'. -Hola... _A_..._rthur_... ¿qué pasa...?

-¡He estado intentando llamarte desde hace dos hora~s! ¡¿Dónde diablos te encuentra~s?! ¡¿Y quién rayos es ese tal _Arthu_~_r_?! -chilló el inglés fuera de sí, a tal grado que el pobre noruego tuvo que alejar el teléfono medio metro de su oído para no quedarse sordo.

-Oye, sé más educado... estoy con 'nuevas amigas' ¿entiendes...? -explicó Noruega, rogando porque Inglaterra captara la indirecta-. Y deja de hacer bromas pesadas... _Ar_-_thu_-_r_... -le exigió algo molesto, remarcando la última parte.

-¿A...amigas...? Oye, no me digas que otra vez te fuiste de excursión y ahora estás acampado con un grupo de ninfas... ¡aún cuando te he advertido más de una vez de lo peligrosas que so~n!

-No son ninfas... son danesas... **humanas** danesas... -aclaró el noruego, más irritado que en un principio-. Ahora si volviste a perder a _Mint_-_Bunny_ en el jardín de tu casa, pues entonces pídele a _Romania_... digo... a... _V_..._Vlad_.. que te ayude a encontrarlo. Yo me encuentro algo ocupado...

-'¿_Vlad_? ¡El nombre humano de _Romania_ es igual que el nombre humano del Conde Drácula!**(1)**' -se estremeció para sus adentros Finlandia, más que horrorizado pensando que, fueran reales o imaginarios, los amigos de Noruega siempre daban miedo.

-¿_M_..._Mint_-_Bunny_...? -preguntó el inglés, algo desubicado. -¡Esto no tiene nada nada que ver con él! -vociferó entonces-. ¡Esta es una emergencia real! ¡Escucha, lo que pasa es que ...u ve...no... r...d...o e...á a p...n...o ...e ...t...r e... e...a...o ...e e...rg...c...!

-Oye, oye... no entiendo nada de lo que dices...

-¡Te digo que t... ...ci... rui...so ...tá a ...nto d... en...ar ...n ...ta... d... ...er...ia...!

De repente, la llamada se cortó de golpe. Al mirar la barra de señal cubierta por una 'x', el noruego comprendió la razón.

-Hey, ¿se trata de algo grave? -preguntó el finés, que se le había acercado disimuladamente.

-Yo que sé... no pude entenderle nada... -se limitó a responder el noruego. -Quizás simplemente _Russland_ volvió a romperle su silla maldita... -añadió, tras lo cual procedió a retomar asiento al lado de su hermano.

-'_E_...¡¿_Englanti_ tiene una silla maldita...?! ¡¿Y _Ve_..._Venäjä_ es más fuerte que ella...?!' -empezó a temblar Finlandia, a punto de entrar en crisis nerviosa.

-O...oye... ¿podrías prestarme el aparato que acabas de usar...? -le solicitó el islandés a su hermano con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Mi Smartphone? Pues si quieres...

Una vez que Islandia tuvo el celular en sus manos, empezó a mirarlo de arriba abajo, de cabo a rabo con los ojos tan abiertos y tal expresión de absorción absoluta que Noruega fue incapaz de contenerse una risita.

-¡¿Qué?! -fue la iracunda pregunta que hizo un irritado islandés.

-Oye, oye, no te enojes... Lo que pasa es que... me has hecho recordar lo observador que siempre has sido desde que eras de pequeño...

Islandia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello. Entonces, carraspeó y trató de hacerse el desentendido. -No sé de qué hablas -bufó-. Yo solo quería investigar cómo funciona este aparato parlante... -aclaró mientras acercaba el celular a su oído- Aunque es raro... ahora mismo no sale la voz de nadie...

-¿Voz? -preguntó el noruego, mientras alzaba una ceja. -Pues... eso es porque nadie está llamándome en este momento, pero...

-Y lo más extraño es que, cuando si salía una voz, no era la de una chica... sino la de un chico... -añadió el islandés, sin escuchar lo que su hermano acaba de decir.

-¡Eso no es nada extraño! ¡La única voz de chica que alguna vez ha salido del celular de _Nor_ es la de la contestadora telefónica! -intervino de repente el finés, provocando una risita de parte las chicas y haciendo que Noruega se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

-Eso... no es verdad... -balbuceó este último, algo abochornado. -_Ungarn_ (Hungría) me llamó una vez para solicitarme que le envíe su sartén, que olvidó sobre el mueble de mi sala... _Ukraina_ (Ucrania) para pedirme que le preste dinero... y _Hviterussland_ (Bielorrusia) para exigirme que me aleje de su hermano, tan solo porque el día anterior me había sentado junto a _Russland _en una de las conferencias mundiales...

-¿Quiénes? ¿En dónde? -preguntaron las chicas, mientras arqueaban una ceja.

-_Elizabeta_... _Yekaterina_... _Natalia_... _Ivan_... conferencia de trabajo... -se rectificó el noruego a toda prisa, con una enorme gota de sudor rodándole por la frente.

-¿Y cómo es que esa tal _Elizabeta_ olvidó su sartén sobre tu mueble...? -preguntó la más alta de las danesas, con algo de curiosidad.- Ohhhhhh... ya entiendo... -le codeó entonces, como lanzarle una mirada pícara.

-Oye, oye... No es lo que estás pensando... -rebatió Noruega, pensando que él y la húngara no pegaban ni con cola.

-Oh vamos _norsk_, no te avergüences, que tener novia no es un pecado... -aseguró la menor.

-Ya lo sé... pero... aun así...

-¡Vaya! ¿La persona plasmada aquí no será Elizabeta...? -le interrumpió la más baja de las chicas, que había logrado sacar el misterioso retrato que el noruego observaba temprano por la mañana del bolsillo de su abrigo. ¡Ohhhh... es tan bonita...! -comentó entonces con mucha dulzura.

-¡Devuélveme eso! -exigió Noruego, inusualmente fuera de sus casillas, mientras forcejeaba con la danesa.

-¿Por qué? -lloriqueó ella.

-Porque no te he dado permiso para verlo, porque estás invadiendo mi espacio personal y porque es una falta de respeto... -bufó él, irritado, tirando con fuerza y logrando vencer. -Tsk... ya lo arrugaste... -le recriminó, mientras estiraba la hoja en un esfuerzo desesperado por devolver a la normalidad aquel pedazo de papel que, por alguna razón que solo él conocía, le significaba tanto. -Al menos no quedó tan mal... -suspiró, mientras lo doblaba a la mitad y lo guardaba con mucho cuidado en su abrigo. De repente, al girarse, vio los ojos de la chica llenos de lágrimas pequeñas a punto de salir. -Oh...oh... -se lamentó, dándose cuenta de que se había propasado y de que la había tratado con tanta rudeza como lo hubiese hecho con Dinamarca en persona. -O...oye... no llores...

-Es que tienes... toda la razón... ¡Soy muy mala persona~! -gimoteó ella, mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos y empezaba a sacudirse.

-'_Idioter_...' -se insultó a sí mismo el noruego, pensando que lo único que le faltaba era provocar que una mujer llorase. Ni siquiera de vikingo lo había hecho -su limitado honor no era tan escaso como para permitirle una acción tan baja. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que debía arreglar la situación de alguna manera, respiró hondo y se armó de valor para hacer algo sin precedentes: acercarse más de medio metro a una extraña. Algo indeciso, tomó a la chica por los hombros y dejó salir un tímido 'lo siento'.

-No... soy yo la que lo siente, por pasarme del límite... -replicó la chica, mientras se limpiaba los ojos. -De todas maneras, ¿por qué no olvidamos todo, hacemos las paces y luego nos damos un FUERTE abrazo? -pasó a proponer, con gran entusiasmo, a la vez que tomaba las manos de Noruega y las oprimía con fuerza.

-Oye... oye... tampoco te aproveches... -balbuceó este, pensando que aquella recuperación había sido demasiado rápida. Entonces, mientras intentaba liberarse con mucho esfuerzo del apretón una chispa en la mirada de la danesa casi le corta la respiración. En un poco común acto impulsivo sacó el retrato que acaba de guardar en su bolsillo y empezó a mirar alternativamente el rostro de la chica y el papel que tenía en la mano, una y otra vez.

-P...¿Pasa algo...? -preguntó ella, algo extrañada por el repentino comportamiento.

-¿N...nos conocemos... de antes...? -preguntó él, sintiendo que, por alguna razón, el corazón empezaba a latirle con fuerza.

-¿Conocernos? ¡Pues a menos que hayas visitado _Hals_ o sus alrededores anteriormente, porque yo nunca he salido de aquí! -le respondo ella con mucha jovialidad.

-S...sí... debí suponerlo... -musitó él, algo decepcionado, mientras devolvía el retrato en cuestión a su lugar. -De todos modos... es algo imposible...

-¿Es imposible que tengas novia? -intervino de repente la más alta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-L...la verdad es que yo no me refería a eso... -tartamudeó el noruego, más nervioso que de costumbre.- Lo que quise decir es que...

-¡La respuesta es un rotundo sí~! ¡_Lukas_ detesta el contacto social con cualquier tipo de persona! ¡Siendo honestos, el único al cual soporta es a _Tans_... digo, a nuestro primo danés...! -volvió a interrumpirle Finlandia, ganándose una mirada furiosa de su parte por hablar de más.

-¿Tienen un primo danés? -preguntaron con gran entusiasmo las mujeres.

-Sí... lo tenemos... -respondió Noruega de mala gana. -Y antes de que empiecen a bombardearme con preguntas, les aclaro que se llama _Mathias_, que vive en la capital de este país y que es un completo idiota adicto a la cerveza...

-'Oye, oye... no tenías que ser tan descriptivo...' -pensó para sus adentros el finés, compadeciendo al pobre Dinamarca donde quiera que estuviese.

-¡Adicto a la cerveza! ¡Igual que nosotra~s! -chillaron las chicas a coro.

-U...¿Ustedes...? -replicó el noruego, mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¡SÍ~! ¡Miren! -solicitaron ellas, como abrir la puerta del refrigerador, que se encontraba cerca.

-¡Wow! ¡Ese es el paraíso! -exclamó Finlandia, atónito al ver el interior lleno de tarros y botellas de todos los tamaños y colores que contenían la bebida hecha a base de cebada.

-D...debí suponerlo... -rió Noruega, sintiendo por un segundo que estaba en la cocina de su amigo danés y recriminándose por no haber tenido en cuenta la nacionalidad de sus anfitrionas antes.

-De todas maneras, ¡deberíamos ofrecerles un poco! ¡Tenemos suficientes botellas para todos! -exclamó la mayor de las nórdicas,

-¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! ¡YO QUIERO~! -vociferó frenéticamente Finlandia, teniendo que ser contenido por noruega para no abalanzarse sobre las latas que la chica acababa de sacar y que ahora exhibía en una de sus manos.

-Tú no puedes... -le reprendió este, inmovilizándolo por la chaqueta.

-¡P...p...pero _N_~_or_...! -berreó el finés, como niño malcriado.

-No. Lo prometiste... -le recordó Noruega, como lanzarle una mirada 'algo' intimidante que, aunque nunca llegaría al nivel de la de Suecia, sí que puso a Finlandia a temblar.

-¡GYA~H! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Me retracto~! -lloriqueó este último, tras lo cual respiró hondo y trató de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse.

-Bueno, bueno... si _Tino_ no puede... ¿por qué no pruebas un poco en su lugar, _Lukas_...?

-Ni hablar... ya tuve suficiente con la resaca de hoy por la mañana... que por cierto todavía está me afectando... aseguró el noruego, como llevarse una mano a la cabeza adolorida.

-¿Te emborrachaste anoche? -preguntó la mujer, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí... pero no fue intencional... La verdad es que yo soy abstem...

-¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Se embriagó tomando solo dos botellas de café mezclado con cerveza y...! mph... mph...

-Ya... basta... -exigió Noruega, irritado, mientras le cubría la boca a su impertinente colega finés.

Sin embargo, esto no impidió que las chicas soltaran una risita, divertidas ante tal revelación.

-Jujuju... a mí no me habría hecho ni cosquillas... -comentó una.

-¡A mí tampoco! -añadió otra.

-De todos modos, es algo tierno, ¿no les parece? Yo ya estoy harta de los chicos que presumen de tomar jarra tras jarra de licor como si de agua se tratase...

-Ahhh... sí~... Es tierno~... -suspiraron las otras tres, como clavar la mirada en un sonrojado noruego.

-Oigan, oigan... Ya basta... Estoy empezando a sentirme acosado... e intimidado... -fue lo único que atinó a balbucear este último, mientras se ocultaba avergonzado detrás de Finlandia.

-Oye, _Emil_... ¿no quieres tú la lata que tu hermano mayor y tu primo han rechazado? -ofreció la danesa de más edad, mientras se acercaba a Islandia.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? -preguntó el chico, saliendo de golpe de su atenta y meticulosa investigación sobre el celular de Noruega. -Este... ¿lata de **qué...?** -quiso saber, tras lo cual dejó el Smartphone aun lado y tomó el tarro entre sus manos, convirtiéndolo en su nuevo objeto de examen.

-¡Pues de cerveza, niño!

-Ah, claro. ¿Qué es cerveza? -preguntó el islandés, mientras parpadeaba dos veces.

-Algo que los menores de edad no pueden tomar... -intervino el noruego, como arrebatarle la lata y devolvérsela la chica.

-¿Es menor de edad? -inquirió esta, sorprendida.

-Sí que lo es... al menos en este país... Apenas tiene 15 **(2)**...

-¡Lo lamento, que no lo sabía! -se disculpó ella-. De todas maneras, yo le ponía unos 18 ó 19...

-Te digo que tiene 15... -insistió Noruega, algo molesto.

-¿Qué es ser menor de edad? -quiso saber Islandia.

-Ahh... pues... eso significa que todavía no tienes la madurez suficiente para tomar ciertas decisiones, y que mientras tanto yo...

-¡Mientras tanto tu hermano mayor tiene la potestad de decirte que puedes hacer y qué no, qué ponerte y qué no, con quiénes andar y con quiénes no... controlando así cada pequeño aspecto de tu vida y sobreprotegiéndote hasta el punto de casi asfixiarte y... mph... mph... ¡mhp...!

-Mira _Fin_... a la próxima te juro que se me sale el vikingo... -le susurró el noruego al finés con una cara de los mil infiernos.

-Rayos... si ese es el caso, entonces no quiero ser menor de edad... -aseguró el islandés, algo desanimado.

-No le hagas caso a _Agustino_... él no tiene idea de lo que dice... -trató de calmarlo Noruega. -Por cierto... ¿a qué te referías hace un rato cuando dijiste que te extrañaba el hecho de que de mi celular no saliera la voz de una chica, sino la de un chico...? -quiso saber, con algo de curiosidad.

-Ahhhhh... Pues es solo que me pareció insólito... ya que yo encontré en mi bolsillo una máquina parlante muy similar a la tuya, pero de la cual SIEMPRE sale la voz de una mujer...

-¿Será acaso su novia? -preguntó la más alta.

-Ahhh... y yo que creí que no tenía pareja... -se lamentó la menor.

-Él no tiene pareja -aclaró un tajante noruego.

-¿Y tú como estás tan seguro, si al fin y al cabo vivimos en países diferentes? -inquirió Islandia, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Porque te conozco y, como mencioné hace un rato, tú no eres esa clase de chico...

-Sí... debí recordarlo... Además, no creo que fuera la voz de mi novia... al fin y al cabo, ella solo me daba órdenes...

-¿Es en serio? Pues entonces _Emil_, puedes dar por hecho que sí lo era... -intervino de repente Finlandia.

-Oye, oye, ¿tú qué sabes de novias? ¿Me dirás que alguna vez has tenido una? -le susurró al oído el noruego.

-¡Tengo más de mil años, digo...! ¡Soy mayor de edad! ¡Es obvio que sí! -fue la inmediata respuesta del finés.

-Ohhh... espero que _Sve_... es decir, _Berwald_ no se entere de eso... -empezó a fastidiarle Noruega, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡_Nor_! ¡Ya te he dicho que _Ru_... _Ru_... _Berwald_ es solo mi amigo! ¡Deja de insinuar cosas raras! -exigió un irritado Finlandia.

-Ya, ya... tampoco te pongas así...

Ti...ti...ti...

-_Tiene un mensaje nuevo sin escuchar... mensaje recibido... ayer a las 15 horas... 12 minutos_... -salió de pronto del celular del noruego.

-'¿M...mensaje...?' -se preguntó este, algo sorprendido.

-Bip- ¡¿_Qué hay, Norway?! ¡Solo quería decirte que acabo de enviarte los cazabombarderos que me pediste para defenderte en caso de que al villano de Russia se le ocurra atacarte _**(3)**_! ¡Te llamo luego para acordar sobre el pago! ¡Bye, bye! -_Bip...

-'¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que ser el mocoso inoportuno de _USA_...!' -sudó frío y caliente Noruega, mientras le arrebataba el celular a su hermano menor y apagaba el buzón de voz. -_Emil_, ¿qué hiciste? -inquirió entonces.

-Pues... yo solo aplasté un par de teclas y luego...

-¡_Nor_! ¡¿Estás comprando armamento a nuestras espaldas?! ¡¿Es que acaso _Venäjä_ te está amenazando?! ¡¿Es que acaso piensas intervenir en _Syyria_?! ¡¿Es acaso que confías más en _Yhdysvallat _(Estados Unidos) que en nosotros?! ¡Dime _Nor_, dime, dime, dime! -interrumpió la explicación del peliplateado un desencajado Finlandia.

-Oye... oye... no te hagas el dramático... ni tampoco el desentendido... He escuchado que tú también estás reequipando a tu ejército **(4)**... -replicó el nórdico del rizo, olvidando por un momento la situación.

-¿¡Quién te lo dijo?! -chilló el finés al verse descubierto-. Es decir... es decir... es decir... -titubeó entonces, nervioso-. ¡Pues es verdad! ¡Y tengo mis razones! ¡Yo sé mejor que ninguno de los cinco lo que es verse bajo asedio soviético y esta vez, no pienso correr absolutamente ningún riesgo...!

-Oigan... ¿de qué rayos están hablando? -preguntó el islandés, más que confundido.

-¡Ahhhhhhh...! ¡P...pues... acerca de... de... de...! -tartamudeó el finés, sin saber qué rayos decir, sintiéndose acosado por las miradas inquisitorias de las cuatro chicas y de su 'primo' menor. -¡_Nor_! ¡Diles tú! -explotó al fin.

-Se trata de un juego de rol... -se inventó casi de inmediato el noruego.

-¿Juego de rol? -replicó Islandia, sin entender nada.

-Sí... participamos un grupo de amigos de varias nacionalidades y... fingimos que representamos al país de donde cada cual proviene...

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Nosotras también nos involucramos en un juego similar en una ocasión! ¡Solo que, en vez de naciones, éramos los personajes de una popular película americana! -afirmó la más alta.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Fue genial! -añadió la mayor.

-Sí, sí, lo imagino... Ahora, dejando eso a un lado, ¿quieres mostrarme la máquina parlante que tienes en el bolsillo? -le solicitó Noruega a su hermano, tratando de cambiar el incómodo tema.

-Ahhh... sí... -empezó a hurgar en el abrigo que tenía puesto-. Aquí está...

-¡Hey! ¡Pero si ese no es un Smartphone! ¡Es un GPS! -exclamó Finlandia.

-¿GPS? -replicó el islandés, mientras arqueaba una ceja-. Entonces... ¿no es el mismo artefacto que mi hermano tiene en la mano?

-No... en realidad es bastante diferente... -explicó el noruego-. De todas maneras, tú tenías un celular la última vez que nos vimos... ¿Estás seguro de que no has encontrado ningún otro aparato parlante aparte del GPS en alguno de tus bolsillos?

-Pues... la verdad es que no... -respondió Islandia, tras hacer memoria por un rato.

-Entonces debes de haberlo perdido... Eso explicaría por qué no has contestado a ninguna de las llamadas que te he venido haciendo desde ayer por la tarde...

-Quizás... quizás se me cayó cuando trataba de escapar del montón de nieve que me tenía atrapado y...

-¿Estuviste atrapado... ¡bajo un montón de nieve...!? -le interrumpió de pronto el mayor, exageradamente preocupado. -'P...pudo aturdirse por completo... p...pudo asfixiarse... ¡p...pudo quedarse enterrado ahí para siempre...! -pasó en un segundo por su conmocionada mente.

-O...oye... no es para tanto... Al fin y al cabo estoy bien, ¿verdad? -trató de tranquilizarlo el menor, al ver cómo es que el rostro del noruego se había desencajado de un momento al otro. -'¿Realmente será tan dramático siempre?' -se preguntó, mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

-¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! ¡_Emil_ tenía un pie lesionado! -intervino el finés, en tono preocupado.

-Es... es verdad... -balbuceó Noruega, recriminándose interiormente por no haber recordado aquel 'detalle' antes.

En menos de un minuto, el nórdico del rizo se halló inspeccionando el tobillo de su hermanito de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda, absolutamente intranquilo. -Un segundo... esta no es la misma venda que yo te coloqué hace tres días... -comentó de repente.

-¡Pues claro que no, porque esa se la pusimos nosotras! -explicó la mayor de las chicas.

-U... ¿ustedes...? -preguntó el noruego, algo sorprendido.

-¡Sí! ¡Cuando el pobre _Emil _llegó la otra tarde a nuestra cabaña desorientado, pálido, maltrecho y cojeando nosotras le tuvimos tanta lástima que, aunque estábamos a punto de regresar al pueblo en el auto, retrasamos nuestra partida para frotarle el pie con una pomada y vendárselo! -relató la menor.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Y luego le suministramos varios calmantes del botiquín junto a una sopa y café calientes! -añadió la más baja.

-¡Y como la ropa del pobre se había llenado de nieve, no tuvimos más opción que prestarle algunas prendas de nuestro hermano mayor! –agregó la más alta.

-Y... ¿cómo cuanto mide su hermano mayor...? -preguntó Finlandia, al notar que la ropa le quedaba al islandés visiblemente floja y que habían tenido que darle varios dobleces al abrigo en la zona de las mangas y al pantalón en las vastas.

-¡Un metro ochenta y cinco~! contestaron las cuatro a coro.

-De...debí sospecharlo... -balbuceó el finés, recordando la vez que tuvo que ponerse la ropa de Suecia y que esta se le arrastraba y le pesaba tanto que al final no la pudo usar. -'Y pensar que este sujeto es tres centímetros más alto que _Ruotsi_...' -compadeció para sus adentros a Islandia.

-¡Al final, cuando _Emil _se veía mejor, decidimos emprender la marcha! ¡Nos pareció una increíble coincidencia que el lugar que marcaba su GPS fuese precisamente el pueblo donde nosotras vivimos, y a donde nos dirigíamos! ¡Así que lo dejamos subir al auto y lo trajimos desde la cabaña hasta aquí!

-Y supongo que la distancia que recorrieron fue exactamente de 15 kilómetros... -intervino de repente el noruego.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó la menor, visiblemente sorprendida.

-Porque mientras rastreábamos las huellas de _Emil_, que se hallaba perdido, dimos con su cabaña...

-Es... ¿es en serio...? -preguntó la mayor.

-S...sí... -contestó tímidamente Noruega-. También deben saber que pasamos ahí la noche... y que causamos 'algunos' estragos... -añadió entonces, mirando de reojo al finés.

-¡Ahhhh...! ¡Esa fue mi culpa...! ¡Pero les prometo que las compensaré por todo...! -se disculpé de inmediato este, más que abochornado, provocando una risita de parte de las danesas.

-¡Ya olvídalo! ¡Solo utilizamos esa cabaña una vez al mes, cuando queremos desconectar de la rutina y pasar un par de días en el campo abierto! -le tranquilizó la más alta.

-Por casualidad, ese revólver que usaste para apuntarnos después de derribar la puerta ¿acaso lo encontraste tirado junto a la chimenea? -le preguntó tranquilamente la mayor al noruego.

-Ah... sí... -balbuceó el noruego, completamente avergonzado, mientras sacaba el arma y la entregaba a la danesa-. Lo tomé porque creí que sería útil para defendernos de los animales salvajes pero... nunca creí que terminaría amenazando con él a sus propias dueñas...

-¡Descuida! -exclamó ella, mientras recibía el revólver-. ¡Yo hubiese actuado exactamente igual que tú de haber creído que mis hermanitas están en peligro, entrando intempestivamente y apuntándole así al sospechoso...! -aseguró, como poner la punta de su revólver en la frente de Noruega.

-D...de acuerdo... ya... entendí... Ahora, ¿p...podrías por favor bajar el arma...? -solicitó este, con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pone nervioso? -preguntó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No... cómo crees... El que me apuntes directamente con un revólver cargado me hace sentir de lo más cómodo... lo que pasa es que el extremo metálico está tan helado que me provoca escalofríos... -le respondió el nórdico del rizo, con su afilado sarcasmo de siempre.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Así que era eso! -se limitó ella a reír y a guardar el arma en su bolsillo, sin captar en absoluto el trasfondo de la ironía noruega. -¡Si quieres, puedo darte mi bufanda, para que ya no sientas más frío! -le propuso entonces, con mucha amabilidad.

-No... gracias... -se limitó a responder el chico, mientras arqueaba una ceja.- 'Ya... es en serio... entiendo que sean danesas, pero no por eso tienen que parecerse tanto al _dum_ de _Dan_...' -refunfuñó para sus adentros, pensando que Dinamarca tampoco lograba entender ni una sola de todas las indirectas y golpes bajos que le daba. -'Por ejemplo, no todos los noruegos se parecen a mí... y si no hay que ver a _Ylvis _y su estúpida canc...**(5)**'

-¡Por cierto! ¡Todavía no nos han contado cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron separándose de Emil! -interrumpió de golpe sus pensamientos la menor.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tampoco sabemos bajo qué circunstancias el pobre perdió la memoria y acabó enterrado bajo un montón de nieve! **-**añadió la más alta.

-¡Y ni qué decir de la razón por la cual ambos resultaron en un estado tan lastimero... pálidos, demacrados y llenos de nieve...! ¡Y con el rostro lleno de raspones...! -compadeció la mayor a Finlandia, mientras le pasaba la mano por la mejilla.

-Ahhh... creo que me haré heridas en la cara con más frecuencia... -balbuceó este, completamente embelesado.

-Pues... pueden echarle la culpa de todo a la avalancha... -suspiró Noruega- ...la avalancha que nos sorprendió mientras escalábamos...

-¡¿AVALANCHA?! -le interrumpieron histéricamente las cuatro chicas y el islandés.

-¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! ¡Alguien dijo que había ocurrido un enorme deslizamiento a un par de kilómetros de nuestra cabaña! -exclamó la menor.

-¡_Ja_! ¡También comentaron que este había sido tan fuerte que ocasionó un terrible derrumbe y el consiguiente bloqueo de uno de los caminos que conduce a la montaña principal! -añadió la más alta.

-¡OH! ¡Debió de ser ta~n horrible! ¡Es un milagro que estén bie~n! -lloriqueó la mayor, mientras abrazaba al finés con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero valió la pena... -aseguró este, con una sonrisa tonta.

-Oigan... por simple curiosidad... ¿qué es una avalancha? -preguntó Islandia, provocando que todos lo miraran, algo anonadados.

-'Oye, oye... si no sabes el significado de algo entonces no hagas tanto escándalo...' -refunfuñó el noruego para sus adentros, tras lo cual lanzó un suspiro y decidió armarse de paciencia. -Escucha _Emil_... una avalancha es un deslizamiento muy grande de nieve...

-¿Es peligroso?

-Lo es, ya que arrastra todo lo que encuentra a su paso... incluyendo casas, autos y personas...

-¿Y las personas que son arrastradas por una avalancha pueden morir? -preguntó el islandés, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-S...sí... pueden... mo...morir... -le contestó Noruega, con la voz entrecortada de tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que eso le hubiera podido pasar a su hermano.

-¿Y cómo es que terminaron en medio de esa avalancha en una época en que la mayoría de las personas permanece refugiada en su casa? -preguntó la menor con curiosidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Pues resulta que _Mathias_, su compatriota, decidió invitarnos a caminar con él a través de la nieve! ¡Él creyó que sería emocionante y que así los cinco podríamos reafirmar nuestros lazos! -respondió Finlandia de muy buen humor.

-¿Cinco? ¿Acaso hay uno de ustedes que aún no conocemos? -preguntó la mayor de ellas.

-Y dudo que lo quieran conocer... -murmuró el finés por lo bajo.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Que es nuestro primo sueco y se llama _Berwald_! La verdad es que... no hemos sabido nada de él después de la avalancha... -susurró para sí mismo Finlandia, algo preocupado.

-¡Y me imagino que tampoco de _Math_! -exclamó la más alta, algo alarmada.

-No... tampoco... -corroboró el noruego. -'Oye, oye, ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿y ya le dices _Math_...?' -la criticó para sus adentros por confianzuda.

-¡De todas maneras, no hay de qué preocuparse! ¡Ambos son muy fuertes, y son unos expertos en sobrevivir a condiciones extremas! -aseguró el finés. -¡Además, ellos...!

-¡Oh, pobrecito! ¡Debió de caerte una enorme roca encima como para hacerte un chinchón tan grande justo aquí...! -le interrumpió la mayor, que ahora masajeaba la parte superior de la cabeza de Finlandia.

-Ahhh... du...duele... -se quejó este casi de inmediato.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Quieres que pare?

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Digo! Me dolía... pero con tus caricias ahora todo se siente... ¡HEY...! -protestó el finés al ser arrastrado súbitamente por Noruega. -¿Qué haces? -le recriminó entonces.

-¿Qué es lo que te he dicho acerca de NO involucrarte con ellas? -le recriminó el noruego, molesto.

-¡Pero _Nor_! -lloriqueó Finlandia, como niño malcriado.

-Pero nada. Ahora, para tu rabieta antes de que te haga otro chinchón en la cabeza...

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! ¡No fue la avalancha... fuiste tú quién me lo hizo...! -le reclamó el finés, indignado.

-Tú me obligaste... y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar... -le susurró Noruega con mucha seriedad. A continuación, se dirigió a las muchachas. -Señoritas, les agradezco infinitamente por haber cuidado a mi hermano. No sé en qué condición habría terminado de no ser por ustedes... Ahora, que supongo ya están satisfechas al haber oído nuestra historia, me temo que debemos despedirnos...

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ~?! -lloriquearon las cuatro chicas.

-Porque tenemos que volver a nuestro lugar de origen, descansar un poco y tratar de recuperarnos de esta agotadora experiencia...

-¡Pero pueden hospedarse aquí! ¡La habitación de nuestro hermano mayor está disponible!

-¡_Ja_! ¡Y también la de nuestros padres, que viajaron a visitar a unos familiares y no volverán hasta dentro de una semana!

-¡Qué conveniente! -exclamó Finlandia, jubiloso.- ¡Yo quiero quedarme y... OGYA~H! -chilló ante la mirada de pocos amigos que le estaba lanzando el noruego.

-Lo siento, pero está decidido. Nos vamos... -dictaminó este, tajante.

-¡Pero yo quería ir con _Tino_ al baile de invierno de esta noche! ¡Es muy cabelloroso y me gusta su sonrisa y su forma de hablar! -lloriqueó la mayor, mientras se aferraba dramáticamente al brazo derecho del finés.

-¿Ba...baile de invierno...? -tartamudeó Noruega, mientras arqueaba una ceja-. 'Así que la única razón por la cual se empeñaban tanto en detenernos era que querían ir con un extranjero como pareja...' -razonó para sus adentros, tras lo cual lanzó un suspiro.

-¡Hey! ¡Su acento me cautivó a mí primero! ¡Además, tú lo confundiste con un ruso! -replicó la más alta, asiéndose del izquierdo.

-¡Eso no le importó! ¡Por otro lado, tu metro setenta y cinco es demasiado para él! -objetó la primera.

-¡Claro que no, porque de seguro le gustan las chicas altas, tal y como a mí me gustan los chicos bajo~s! -argumentó la segunda.

-Oigan, oigan... cálmense... -les interrumpió Finlandia, algo nervioso.- ¿Por qué no arreglamos las cosas salomónicamente... ¡y ambas van al baile conmigo!? -propuso, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡YAY! ¡Eres un genio! -celebraron las dos chicas, mientras lo abrazaban efusivamente.

-'Serás de aprovechado...' -le recriminó internamente Noruega. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la más baja de las danesas lo tomó de repente por la cintura. -¡Por favor, quédate solo esta noche, y acompáñame al baile! -le suplicó-. ¡La verdad es que siempre me han atraído los chicos fríos e inexpresivos como tú~! -añadió.

-¡Y yo quiero ir con el islandés! ¡No importa si ha perdido la memoria, es bastante lindo! ¡Y su cabello plateado me fascina! -aseguró la menor de todas, mientras se colgaba del cuello del albino.

-Eso lo decide todo... -masculló el noruego, como lanzar una mirada aterradora que les dio escalofríos a todos.- Nos vamos...

* * *

Aunque las chicas -y el finés- habían rogado y rogado por más de quince minutos, Noruega había permanecido inflexible, y lo único a lo cual habían conseguido hacerle acceder era a quedarse media hora más para tomar algo de café con galletas.

-Así que... eso de que no te gusta el contacto social al final ha resultado ser más que cierto... -comentó Islandia, sentado en el sofá junto a su hermano, con una risita algo burlona.

-No te mofes... tú eres igual que yo... o tal vez peor... -replicó el noruego, observando con el rabillo del ojo al finés que, en una pequeña habitación contigua, ayudaba a las chicas con los quehaceres.

-Pues... mirando la expresión que traigo en esa imagen que tienes en tu 'Smartphone'... quizás tengas algo de razón...

-I...¿Imagen? -preguntó Noruega, algo sorprendido.

-Sí... esa que aparece en cuanto lo enciendes... en donde ambos estamos a...abrazados... -tartamudeó el islandés, completamente sonrojado.

-Ahhhhh... te refieres a mi foto de portada...

-¿Foto de portada? ¿Es así cómo se llama? -quiso saber un curioso Islandia.

-Pues... sí...

-De cualquier manera... en ella ambos parecemos dos muñecos de cera... ni una sonrisa, ni una mueca, ni un gesto... -aseguró Islandia.

-Jujuju... y eso que no has visto la cara de _Berwald_...

-¿_Ber_...? ¡Ah! Te refieres a nuestro primo sueco... Él... ¿él es todavía más antisocial e inexpresivo... que tú y que yo...? -preguntó el islandés, más que sorprendido.

-No tienes idea... -respondió el noruego, como encender su celular-. Y si no me crees, míralo aquí... -le solicitó a su hermano mientras le extendía su móvil. -Él es el del extremo derecho...

-¿Eh? ¡¿EH...?! A...a...¿acaso está a punto de asesinar a alguien...? -preguntó Islandia, al borde de la histeria.

-Oye, oye... no te asustes... Te aseguro que él es la persona más pacífica del mundo... es sólo que su cara no le ayuda... para nada...

-Ni que lo digas... No me sorprende que el pobre _Tino_, que está a su costado, salga con cara de espantado... -comentó el islandés, compadeciendo a su 'primo'-. Y bien... el que está al centro soy yo... a mi lado estás tú... y... debo suponer que el chico del extremo izquierdo es _Mathias_...

-Sí... ese _idioter_... -bufó ásperamente Noruega.

-Vaya... se nota que hay cariño entre ustedes dos... -comentó con ironía un divertido Islandia.

-Solo de él hacia mí... yo no lo quiero ni ver...

-Ahhh... amor no correspondido... ¿Y eso por qué...?

-No lo llames así... -exigió un molesto noruego.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta...

-Y no pienso hacerlo. Cambiemos de tema -dictaminó tajante Noruega.- ¿Ves la masa de agua que está en la parte posterior? -preguntó a continuación.

-Ahhh... pues sí...

-Es un lago de tu nación...

-¿Es... es en serio...? Vaya... mi país es realmente bello... -comentó un fascinado islandés, provocando una risita de parte del noruego, que pensaba que aquello había sido narcisismo involuntario. -¿Tienes más fotos de nosotros? -solicitó entonces el menor, emocionado.

-Sí... y muchas... -respondió Noruega, mientras presionaba un par de teclas y le daba algunos toquecitos a la pantalla. -Por ejemplo... esta nos la tomamos durante la época de la aura boreal... y esta después de jugar jockey... y la siguiente mientras te visitábamos al hospital, en donde te recuperabas de una fractura de brazo...

-¿Me... fracturé el brazo...? -

-Sí, mientras esquiabas...

-Ya veo... Soy muy propenso a accidentarme, ¿verdad...? -preguntó Islandia, algo desanimado.

-D...desde pequeño... -respondió su hermano, recordando con algo de ternura todas las veces en que había tenido que vendarle los raspones en la rodilla, ponerle paños en la frente para calmar las fiebres y ajustarle alguno que otro hueso que se salía de su lugar...

-Pues debí suponerlo... ya que me golpeé la cabeza, perdí la memoria, y me disloqué el tobillo...

-¡El café está listo! ¿Quieren pasar a la mesa, que está en la división del costado y servirse? -invitaron las de menor y mayor estatura de las chicas, apareciendo de repente.

-Sí... claro... -respondieron ambos chicos, algo irritados por la repentina interrupción.

-Me gustaría enseñarte las demás luego... -ofreció el noruego, mientras se incorporaba. -Al fin y al cabo... tengo varios álbumes que pueden serte increíblemente útiles para recuperar la memoria y... ¡ahh...!

De un momento a otro, una punzada en el pecho, similar a la que había sentido hacía casi una hora atrás, obligó a Noruega a dejarse caer sobre el mueble, completamente destrozado.

-¡_Lukas_! ¿Estás bien? -preguntaron preocupadas las danesas.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -quiso saber Islandia, algo asustado.

-N...no es nada... -respondió a duras penas el noruego, mientras varias gotas de sudor le corrían por frente. Entonces, en un esfuerzo por conseguir que el islandés se tranquilizara, hizo acopio de todas sus energías para ocultar su malestar y ponerse de pie. Pero, en cuanto hubo dado un par de pasos, el dolor se le hizo tres veces más fuerte. En ese momento, sintió que las fuerzas le fallaron y, sin poder aguantar más, se vino abajo...

Noruega hubiera chocado fuertemente contra el piso, de no ser porque las muchachas lo sujetaron con fuerza...

Islandia quiso hacer lo mismo pero en aquel momento, debido al movimiento brusco, el libro que su hermano había encontrado en la cabaña la noche anterior y que había guardado en su abrigo salió despedido por los aires y, por la fuerza de gravedad, fue a dar contra su cara...

-¿Eh? ¿Tú otra vez? -preguntó el chico, quitándose la publicación del rostro más que fastidiado. Estaba por tirarla a un lado cuando esta volvió a abrirse en la última página... y un renglón, casi al final, llamó su entera atención... -'_Hasta... Noregur... que normalmente estaría acosándome... para que le diga elsti bróðir... está con un humor de los mil diablos... y creo que se ha olvidado... por completo... de que existo…_' -pudo leer, con mucha más facilidad que la mañana anterior... -_No_...¿_Noregur_...? ¿_E...elsti bróðir...?_

De repente, un sinfín de recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en su cabeza, uno tras otro, tras otro y tras otro...

Al fin y al cabo... mil años de historia no podían tenerse en poco...

-¡_NOR_! -exclamó el islandés, tratando de aproximarse a su hermano, pero siendo incapaz al tener la cabeza adolorida.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó la mayor de las danesas, que acababa de entrar, atraída por el escándalo.

-¿_Emil_? ¿Estás bien? -la imitó una angustiada menor, mientras se acercaba a Islandia.

-Sí... solo algo mareado porque acabo de recuperar la memoria... el verdadero problema es... mi _bróðir_... -aseguró en un hilo de voz.

-¡_Nor_! ¡Ha vuelto a ponerse mal! -exclamó Finlandia, ingresando al lugar, completamente desencajado al notar como es que las mejillas de Noruega habían pasado de estar completamente sonrosadas a una palidez que casi rozaba la de un muerto; como es que de a pocos, aquellos marcados gestos de dolor en su rostro iban desvaneciéndose al grado que él perdía el conocimiento; y como es que su agitadísima respiración se transformaba en un débil e insonoro resoplido...

-Sigh... sigh... si... si no es _Is_... entonces... entonces tiene que ser él... -fueron las indescifrables palabras que, a duras penas, salieron de su boca...

-¿Él? ¿De quién estás hablando...? -inquirió un confundido finés, que había tomado su gorra blanca de la cabeza del noruego y ahora la usaba para darle aire.

-É...él... él... él... está... en... pe...li...gro... -añadió, antes de ser envuelto por un par de delgados brazos...

-Tranquilízate, _Nor_... Es cierto que él está en peligro... Pero tú deberás sobreponerte para ayudarlo...

-¡Tú...! -exclamó él, pero ella le cubrió los labios con un uno de sus dedos...

-Gracias... por guardar mi retrato todos estos años... -fue el último que susurro que el noruego escuchó antes de irse por completo..

* * *

**(1)** Vlad Tepes, **Vlad Drăculea**, Vlad III o Vlad el Empalador fue príncipe de Valaquia, hoy el sur de Rumania, entre 1456 y 1462. Llegó a ser conocido por su terrible manera de castigar a sus enemigos y traidores, en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones empalándolos vivos. El escritor irlandés Bram Stoker se inspiró en él para crear a su popular personaje: el vampiro **Conde Drácula**. (Aprovecho para acotar que Vlad no es el nombre oficial de Rumanía, pero si es el más popular en el fandom).

**(2)** Según el capítulo 3 de The World Twinkle, **los menores de 16 años no pueden tomar licor en Dinamarca** (y por eso Noruega le da a Islandia una botella de yogurt... hahaha... es tan kawaii...)

**(3)** Pues en una noticia del 22 de septiembre leí que '**Noruega planea comprar a Estados Unidos 52 cazabombarderos** de quinta generación F-35 en 2017 por un importe de **10.000 millones de dólares**', la cual de hecho sería **la compra de armamento más grande en la historia del país**. La razón, según la ministra de Defensa noruega, es una supuesta "proyección evidente de poder" por parte de Rusia en la región del Mar Báltico.

**(4)** En otra noticia reciente leí que **Finlandia planea reequipar su ejército e incrementar su gasto militar un 8.4% hasta los 2.519 millones de euros** durante los siguientes meses ante una eventual amenaza rusa.

**(5)** **Ylvis** es un dúo de comedia de Bergen, Noruega compuesto por los hermanos Vegard y Bård Ylvisaker. Son muy conocidos desde que lanzaron en 2013 la canción **What Does the Fox Say? **Ya, en serio, para mí es casi imposible de imaginar al serio e inexpresivo Noruega enfundado en un disfraz de zorro y bailando como loco mientras canta: 'Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow...! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow…! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow…! What the fox say…?' (¡Rayo~s! ¡Ahora tendré esa melodía pegajosa resonando en mi mente por el resto de día~)!

* * *

**Redvelvetcupcakes00: **Jijiji, pues ya ves que Is está bien, lamento haberte tenido en suspenso durante tanto tiempo. Gracias por tu comentario, y por los ánimos, seguiré esforzándome. ¡Saludos!

**Shiro Honda OwO9:** Hola! La verdad es que traté hacer el capítulo 23 lo más intenso que pude, me alegra que te haya parecido interesante. Por cierto, ¡volví a incluir el tema del primer amor de Noruega (no estaba dentro de los planes, pero tú me diste la idea y me pareció genial encajarla de alguna manera)! Pues dile a tu hermana que si insiste en no avisarte, Noruega le mandará a su trol (jajaja, broma, broma) Saludos!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me tardé un poco, sí, pero como compensación lo hice más largo de lo habitual.

En el siguiente me centraré en Dan y Sve. Espero no tardarme tanto...

¡Saludos, y gracias por leer, seguir y comentar este fic!

:) :) :)


	26. Hermanos

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Un poco dramático.

Lean y comenten :)

* * *

Grrrrrrrrrr…

-Sigh... sigh...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

-Cu…i…da…do…

¡_SVE_! ¡CORRE...!

-No... te dejaré...

¡ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

-¡_DAAAAAAAAAAN_!

La aterrada voz del sueco llenó la cueva, mientras que este se levantaba, completamente cubierto en sudor. En un inusual impulso se puso de pie de un salto, pero cuando trato de dar un paso hacia adelante su cuerpo dejó de responderle y se vino estrepitosamente abajo...

-Te tengo... -escuchó que de repente una conocida voz le susurró al oído, a la vez que un par de brazos le sujetaban por el abdomen y le ahorraban un doloroso impacto contra el duro terreno...

-_D_..._Dan_...

-Niño travieso, ¿quieres lastimarte todavía más...? -le preguntó en tono casi maternal un sonriente danés, mientras volvía a acomodarlo cerca de la improvisada fogata.

Suecia parpadeó varias veces, tratando de aguzar sus sentidos lo máximo que su precario estado físico le permitió, y entonces logró distinguir dos largas sombras, aparentemente humanas, extendiéndose en distintos ángulos hacia la pared rocosa. Luego, aguzó su nariz, y pudo percibir el olor a madera quemada impregnando el aire. Y su piel fue capaz de sentir el cálido abrigo de las ardientes llamas que, en medio de aquel infernal frío, eran como una bendición...

-L...¿logramos es...ca...par...? -fue lo primero que su atormentada mente le ordenó inquirir.

-¡Pero _Sve_...! ¡Es la cuarta vez que me preguntas eso desde que llegamos aquí! ¡No me digas todavía le tienes miedo a ese montón de pelos súper desarrollado! ¡Sí tú mismo le diste el golpe de gracia con tu revólver y tu única bala! -replicó el danés, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ah... ahh... ahhh... -empezó a jadear el sueco, tras lo cual se cubrió la cara con ambas manos-. Ya... ya lo sé... -suspiró hondamente-. De... de todas maneras... me... parece que aún siento... su respiración contra mi cuello... y sus colmillos rozándome la yugular... -gimoteó, completamente shockeado-. Y puedo verlo... abalanzándose sobre ti... a dos palmos de... de... de...

-_Bror_... cálmate... -le solicitó Dinamarca con mucha tranquilidad, mientras le limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un paño. -Vivimos una experiencia traumática, pero ahora _ambos_ estamos a salvo, ¿entiendes? -trató de calmarlo mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

-No... no lo entiendo... -balbuceó un lloroso sueco.

-¿Eh? -preguntó el danés, algo confundido... y estremecido. En todos los años que lo conocía, NUNCA había visto al frío Suecia derramar ni una sola lágrima.

-¡No... lo... entiendo...! ¡Ambos fuimos atacados! ¡Ambos experimentamos emociones extremas! ¡Ambos nos vimos al borde de la muerte! ¡¿Por qué soy yo el único que parece haber perdido por completo los estribos?! -vociferó el sueco, con un ímpetu tal que no parecía suyo.

-_S_..._ve_... -susurró Dinamarca, extrañado ante tal escena. De repente, rompió a reír.

-T...¿te burlas de mí...? -preguntó Suecia, algo ofendido.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que no puedo creer que me conozcas de todos estos siglos, y aun así no hayas podido aprender lo básico acerca de mí...!

-B...¿básico...? -replicó el sueco, desubicado.

-¡Yo soy un líder nato! ¡Y los líderes no pueden doblegarse ante nada! ¡Ni siquiera al arrostrar lo peor! -aseguró el danés con su característica vehemencia-. ¿Entiendes?

-Tsk... sabía que aprovecharías todo esto para fanfarronear... -le recriminó Suecia, con una sonrisa agridulce.

-¿F...fanfarronear...? -replicó Dinamarca-, algo ofendido-. ¡Ser líder no tiene nada que ver con fanfarronear! ¡Es más bien una enorme responsabilidad, un peso que debes cargar todos los días y una espina con la cual has de aprender a vivir...! -replicó con tal ímpetu que el sueco no puedo hacer nada más quedarse mudo por un buen rato.

-¿D...de qué estás hablando...? -preguntó, en cuanto pudo reaccionar, encontrando un tanto inusuales tanto el trasfondo como el tono de voz de aquellas palabras.

-De... de... de nada... -titubeó el danés, al darse cuenta de que había sido algo impertinente-. Yo... yo solo... ¡yo solo quería decir que tiene que haber una persona que mantenga la calma y el buen humor para luego impartírselos a los demás, aún en medio de las situaciones más extremas! ¡Y, en este caso, soy yo el encargado de cumplir con esa esencial tarea! -exclamó con gran energía.

-¿Esencial...? -replicó Suecia, con una ceja alzada.

-¡Definitivamente! ¡Si yo hubiera permitido que los nervios me dominaran y me condujeran hasta la histeria, ¿quién te habría auxiliado y tranquilizado a ti?!

-Gracias por hacer del estoico héroe... Supongo que hacerte el fuerte por el bien de tus 'subordinados' no debe de ser tarea fácil... -bufó el sueco, con algo de sorna.

-No tienes ni la mínima idea... -musitó Dinamarca en correspondencia, como darle la espalda en un desesperado intento por ocultar una repentina e inevitable mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Que espero que esta maldita tormenta de nieve se disipe pronto! -cambió drásticamente el danés el tema de conversación, como temblar de frío-. ¡No quiero ser negativo, pero la que ves es toda la leña que pude conseguir de los alrededores para la fogata! Si esta se nos agota...

-Vamos a estar en serios problemas, entiendo... -completó la oración Suecia, que podía oír las violentas ráfagas de viento agitándose allá afuera y ver cómo es que algunas de estas, que habían logrado ingresar hasta el interior, conseguían que las llamas de la improvisada fuente de calor se tambalearan de un lado hacia el otro. -De todos modos... te dije que esto se avecinaba...

-¡Sé que lo dijiste! ¡Y es por eso que me apresure en encontrar este escondite a tiempo!

-Pues me alegra enterarme de que, por una vez, escuchaste mis palabras... ahhhhh... -empezó a quejarse el sueco, como llevarse la mano izquierda al brazo derecho.

-¡_Sve_! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no utilices ese brazo para hacer nada? ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que costó detenerle la hemorragia y luego vendarlo sin contar con nada más que un trozo de mi camisa y un par de hierbas medicinales que encontré por el camino y que tuve que ingeniármelas para desinfectar! -le reconvino Dinamarca, algo molesto.

-Pues perdón por haber usado mi brazo diestro para rascarme la nariz... -replicó Suecia, con algo de ironía-. Por otro lado, yo no recuerdo que me hayas dicho nada de eso en ningún momento...

-¡Claro que lo hice, mientras estabas medio dormido y te quejabas entre balbuceos! -aseguró el danés.

-¿Y cómo rayos esperas que lo recuerde si ese momento estaba casi inconsciente, _idioter_? -bufó el sueco, de mala manera, provocando que Dinamarca se riera de buena gana.

-¡Acepto tu peculiar manera de decir gracias, porque entiendo que en el fondo estás furioso de que haya sido yo la persona que te socorrió, te dio la atención médica necesaria y, en pocas palabras, te salvó la vida!

-Te recuerdo que yo te salvé la vida primero... -gruñó un irritado Suecia en respuesta. -Mi viejo revólver y mi única bala, ¿recuerdas...?

-¡Y ya te lo agradecí casi diez veces cuando...!

-Cuando estaba desmayado, debo suponer...

-¡Exacto~!

-Eres tan predecible... -refunfuñó el sueco, tras lo cual se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que un nuevo alarido se le escapara de los labios.

-¡Deja de rabiar, o te va a doler todavía más! -le reconvino el danés, tratando de fingir seriedad pero sin poder ocultar una risita de diversión.

-Cállate... -le exigió Suecia, de muy mal humor.

-¡Es bueno saber que el viejo gruñón ha regresado...! -exclamó Dinamarca, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del sueco.

-Tú eres todavía más viejo que yo... así que no tienes derecho a decirme nada...

* * *

Media hora había pasado desde que el sueco recuperase la memoria. Muerto de frío, hacía hasta lo imposible por mantenerse en calor, frotándose las manos continuamente -con delicadeza por consideración al estado de su brazo lesionado-, agitando los pies de un lado al otro y tratando, en general, de permanecer activo.

El danés, por su parte, parecía absorto en sus propios asuntos...

-¡A~hhhh...!

-¿Mph? ¿Y ahora qué le pasa, sereno líder? ¿Se pinchó acaso con la aguja que trajo gracias a su gran 'capacidad preventiva'? -preguntó el sueco, con algo de chanza.

-¡_Sve_! ¡No te burles! ¡Si no se me hubiese ocurrido meterla en uno de mis bolsillos, junto con algo de hilo, el frío helado estuviese penetrando por esos enormes agujeros que el oso dejó en tu abrigo y ya te habrías congelado! -aseguró el danés, mientras cerraba un ojo y trataba de ensartar la fina hebra dentro del pequeñísimo orificio del punzón metálico.

-Sí... es la tercera vez que me lo recuerdas... -bufó Suecia.- De todas maneras, más vale que te apresures y termines de remendar las rasgaduras de tu propia gabardina... o que vas a ser tú el que va estar en serios problemas... -le reconvino, poniéndose serio de repente-. He experimentado inviernos realmente helados... pero nada... comparado con esto... -aseguró, mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo y acercaba las manos a la fogata, no sin soltar alguno que otro gemido, producto de su brazo adolorido-. Estoy seguro de que hasta a _Russland_ le bajaría la presión... de estar aquí, con nosotros... -comentó, mientras esbozaba lo más parecido que tenía a una sonrisa-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, _Dan_? ¿Acaso estás deprimido...? -preguntó entonces, algo divertido.

-¿P...por qué lo preguntas...? ¿A...acaso crees que mi estado anímico... tiene algo que ver con... con toda esta tormenta...? -replicó Dinamarca, algo nervioso.

-Bueno... puede sonar disparatado... pero algunos afirman que, en determinados casos, es posible que la situación emocional de una nación influya, para bien o para mal, en su clima...

Pasó un minuto, durante el cual el danés no dijo ni una sola palabra en contestación, sino que permaneció absorto en sus propios pensamientos, con la mirada clavada en un punto fijo, el ceño fruncido y la respiración entrecortada. El sueco hubiera jurado que hasta pudo ver algunas gotas de sudor rodándole por la frente. Estaba a punto de aclararle que aquello no había sido nada más que una broma pesada, cuando el otro estalló de repente en sonoras carcajadas

-¡¿Posible?! ¡Por favor _Sve_! ¡No seas tan crédulo! ¡Si las cosas fueran así, mi país estuviese permanentemente soleado! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente que yo NUNCA pierdo mi optimismo! -le aseguró, como mostrarle su pulgar arriba.

-Sí... debí suponerlo... -musitó Suecia, recriminándose por haber olvidado con quién estaba tratando-. Por cierto, no sabía que zurcieras tan bien... -comentó, mientras miraba las puntadas perfectamente limpias y simétricas que habían unido los extremos de tela rasgada en varias partes de su abrigo-. Es más... hasta diría que tienes talento para ser costurero profesional... -aseguró, con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-¡_Sve_! ¡No lo digas en ese tono! ¡Dedicarse a recomponer ropa constituye un trabajo perfectamente digno y útil para la sociedad! -le reconvino Dinamarca-. Ahora, acerca de cómo lo aprendí... ¡pues recuerda que yo soy el hermano mayor! ¿Quién crees que se encargaba de remendar tu ropa y la de _Nor_, que quedaba hecha jirones después de nuestras accidentadísimas excursiones vikingas...?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ya entendí... -le interrumpió el sueco, fingiéndose incómodo con el tema-. Por cierto... a...a...¡ACHÚ~!

-¡Oh rayos! ¡Y yo que creí que la gripe se te había quitado del puro susto! -exclamó el danés, algo decepcionado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que eso puede ser posible, _dum_? -le reconvino un irritado Suecia, mientras se sonaba la nariz.

-¡Bueno, nunca está de más ser positivo, ¿verdad?! ¡Tú sabes que yo... AU~CH...!

-Y el aspirante a costurero profesional volvió a picarse el dedo con una aguja... -se rió el sueco a expensas del pobre Dinamarca, que se había metido el dedo adolorido a la boca.

-¡No te burles! ¡Es simplemente que, con el pasar de las décadas, uno va perdiendo la habilidad!

-Sí... por supuesto... -rodó los ojos despectivamente Suecia.

-¡La buena noticia es que ya solo me faltan un par de puntadas! -exclamó el danés, ignorando el desdén sueco y acercándose al fuego con el fin de aguzar su visión a luz de este y así poder realizar su trabajo con mayor precisión.

Fue en ese momento que varias manchas de sangre en una de sus mangas, que antes habían pasado inadvertidas a los ojos de Suecia, se hicieron visibles.

-Oye...ahora que lo recuerdo... el oso también clavó sus colmillos en uno de tus brazos... -balbuceó, pensativo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es que apenas te das cuenta? -replicó Dinamarca, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo esperabas que me fijara antes, si has estado todo este tiempo en la parte más oscura de la cueva y dándome la espalda...? Eso sin tener en cuenta que estoy sin mis anteojos...

-¡Pero tú eres miope, no daltónico! ¡Y por fin he terminado! -exclamó el mayor, como arrancar el hilo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Por eso mismo tengo problemas para distinguir entre formas y bordes, y a veces lo único que logro ver sin gafas son manchas borrosas... -aclaró el sueco, de mal humor-. De todas maneras, ¿acaso la herida no te molesta...? -pasó a preguntar, algo sorprendido al ver que, aunque Dinamarca movía sus extremidades de un lado al otro y con extrema agilidad, no hacía ni una mueca de dolor.

-¡Estoy curtido de muchas batallas! -respondió al instante el danés, con mucho vigor-. Sobre todo de las que peleé contra cierto_ svensk_ rebelde... -añadió, sentándose junto a Suecia y pasándole juguetonamente la mano por los cabellos.

-Querrás decir de las palizas que te di... -se rió por lo bajo este, como rechazar el gesto con algo de desagrado. -Sobre todo durante la época de _Karl_ XII...

-¡Ese mocoso fue un completo demonio~! -chilló Dinamarca, con gran dramatismo-. Aunque hay que darle su mérito como extraordinario genio militar... **(1)**-añadió, con un tono de voz tan respetuoso que sorprendió un poco al sueco, ya que se trataba, al fin y al cabo, de un NO danés.

-Pues tienes razón... -corroboró este, con algo de nostalgia-. Lástima que _Norge_ le diera un disparo en la cabeza... -suspiró tristemente.

-¡_Sve_! ¡Nadie sabe exactamente en qué condiciones murió! ¡Que su deceso ocurriera en territorio noruego NO significa necesariamente que _Nor_ haya sido el responsable! -rebatió Dinamarca con gran vehemencia-. ¡Incluso hasta el día de hoy, los historiadores continúan discutiendo la verdad de lo que ocurrió y...! **(2)**

-Yo estoy seguro. _Nor_ mismo me lo confesó... -aseguró Suecia, sorprendiendo por completo al danés.

-Q...¿qué te lo confesó...?

-Sí... mientras vivíamos juntos... -musitó el sueco, en un hilo de voz-. Dijo que lo hizo en un impulso del momento... cegado... inexplicablemente... por sus... emociones... -titubeó, pareciendo indeciso ante cada palabra que pronunciaba. -'Se... se supone que no debería estar diciéndole nada de esto...' -se recriminó para sus adentros.

-_N_...¿_Nor_...? ¡¿Hizo algo cegado por las emociones?! -parpadeó varias veces el danés, absolutamente incrédulo y casi escandalizado. En su mente era prácticamente imposible que el noruego albergara y mucho menos actuara movido por algún sentimiento. -Es otra broma sueca, ¿verdad? -preguntó después de un rato, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Es que acaso eres tan estúpido?! ¡¿Cómo no puedes captar el significado de todo esto?! -estalló de repente Suecia, con gran ímpetu-. ¡Lo hizo por ti...! -añadió, dejando a Dinamarca todavía más estupefacto que antes ante tal revelación.

-P...¿por mí...?

-¡Así es! ¡Derrota tras derrota, _Karl_ te había dejado al borde de la ruina! ¡Un ataque más y te habría borrado del mapa!

-A...¿así eran las cosas...? trató de hacer memoria el danés, completamente desubicado.

-Tsk... no me sorprende que no lo recuerdes... al fin y al cabo, cuando llegamos a tu territorio para reanudar las hostilidades, nuestros espías nos dijeron que todavía no recuperabas la consciencia de la última golpiza que te habíamos dado...

-Y debo suponer que, bajo aquellas circunstancias, _Nor_ salió en mi representación... -completó la oración Dinamarca.

-Sí, salió. _Karl_ estaba exultante. Decía que, si hallándote tú en plena forma habíamos logrado arrebatarte prácticamente todo el sur de tu territorio, ahora que estabas fuera de juego y con la batalla en manos de tu amigo 'debilucho' al fin lograríamos nuestro ansiado objetivo: liquidarte por completo...

El danés guardó silencio ante aquellas palabras, limitándose a mirar hacia afuera, a la tormenta que, contraviniendo todos sus ruegos, no había hecho más que empeorar... Entonces, se llevó la mano al pecho y se mordió, disimuladamente, el labio inferior con fuerza...

De repente, la chispa de alegría que había brillado en sus ojos, permanente e innatamente a través de los años... fue cambiada en un instante por una dolorosamente sombría...

-Así que... realmente querías verme muerto... ¿no es cierto? -musitó, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Eh? -se sobresaltó Suecia, al darse cuenta de que había dado a entender aquello sin querer.-Bu...bueno...esos eran los deseos de _Karl_... pe...pero... en cuanto a los míos...

-_Sve_, no me mientas... -le interrumpió Dinamarca con gran seriedad-. Yo sé que tú jamás lograste perdonarme por lo del Baño de Sangre... Yo... yo podía percibirlo en el dolor escondido detrás de cada mirada fría que me dirigías... en el resentimiento, detrás de cada palabra grave... y en la ira, detrás de cada golpe durante la guerra... Aunque... nunca creí que tu enojo... había llegado hasta tal punto... -finalizó, con la voz algo quebrada, dejando al sueco completamente aturdido.

-Oye, oye... ¿Por qué te pones así? Han pasado casi tres siglos desde la Gran Guerra... así que el tema ya no debería afectarte tanto, _dum_...

-Que no debería afectarme... -empezó a sollozar el danés, con amargura, dejando al sueco de una pieza-. ¿Y cómo... no va a afectarme...? -preguntó, con el rostro escondido entre las manos.

-_D_..._Dan_... A... ¿a qué viene todo esto...? -preguntó Suecia, que ya empezaba a asustarse.

-¿A qué viene...? ¡Viene a que tú me miraste, me hablaste... y también me golpeaste como hace trescientos años hace dos días...! -exclamó Dinamarca con enorme vehemencia-. Y... supongo que... eso significa...

-Oye, oye _Dan_... un minuto... -le interrumpió el sueco-. Recuérdame, ¿quién fue el que quiso dispararme con mi propio revólver...?

-Fui yo... -respondió el mayor, en un hilo de voz.

-¿Lo ves? Además... si quisiera verte muerto... hubiera dejado que ese animal te devorase y...

-¡Fui yo! -le interrumpió impetuosamente el danés- ¡Fui yo! ¡Porque soy un idiota! ¡Y lo siento... lo siento por todo...! -estalló en lágrimas de la manera más lastimera que alguien se pudiera imaginar, logrando así que Suecia quedara todavía más aturdido que en un inicio... -¡Lamento haberte maltratado durante la Unión de Kalmar... lamento haberte lastimado y humillado durante el Baño de Sangre... y lamento haber intentado dispararte hace dos días...! ¡Lamento... todas y cada una de las cosas que he hecho... hasta el día de hoy...!

El sueco, completamente impactado, fue incapaz de articular una palabra en respuesta...

El arrogante Dinamarca que siempre había conocido... ¿le estaba pidiendo perdón...?

-¡Por favor... _Sve_...! ¡No te quedes mudo...! ¡Sea cual sea la respuesta... yo... necesito saberla...! ¡NECESITO SABER SI ME HAS PERDONADO...! -suplicó el danés.

-¿Por qué de repente te importa tanto? ¿Y por qué es tan urgente? -inquirió Suecia, a punto de perder los papeles por tanta y tan repentina presión.

-¡Porque...! -llegado a este punto, Dinamarca empezó a titubear y se quedó mudo. Incapaz de levantar la mirada ante el sueco, volvió a desviarla a la entrada de la cueva. -Rayos... -maldijo por lo bajo, al darse cuenta que la tormenta se había tornado todavía más violenta que cinco minutos antes.

Suecia, al observar esto, y al ver cómo es que a continuación el danés miraba la escasísima leña que quedaba con expresión desasosegada, empezó a atar cabos.

-Oye... no me digas que... por el sencillo hecho de que el frío va en aumento... y de que la fogata está a punto de extinguirse... piensas que moriremos de hipotermia aquí... y por eso quieres irte al otro mudo con la conciencia tranquila... -preguntó, mientras sacudía la cabeza de aquí para allá y esbozaba una sonrisa incrédula-. Y eso que hace solo diez minutos estabas pavoneándote con eso de ser el rey del optimismo...

-Incluso el optimismo tiene que estrellarse en algún momento con la realidad... -balbuceó el danés, algo ido.

-Q...¿qué estás diciendo...? -preguntó el sueco, con una ceja arqueada, empezando realmente a preocuparse por la inusual bipolaridad e inestabilidad emocional que estaba manifestando el danés. '¿Será acaso que, pese a que lo niegue, el trauma de haberse visto al filo de la muerte realmente le ha hecho mella?' -se preguntó. Entonces, lanzó un gran suspiro. -'Será mejor que simplemente siga la corriente...' -concluyó. -E...escucha _Dan_... Las guerras entre nosotros terminaron ya hace mucho tiempo... así que hoy en día no tengo absolutamente ningún motivo para seguir resentido contigo... Además, tengo que agradecerte... por haberme salvado la vida durante la avalancha y el ataque del oso... aparte de que...

Las palabras de Suecia fueron interrumpidas por la repentina e histérica risa de Dinamarca.

-Está bien _Sve_. Deja de fingir. No era mi intención que me siguieras el juego. No esta vez... Esta vez solo quería que fueras sincero... -musitó con algo de tristeza.- De todas maneras... supongo que no puedo obligarte a nada... -se lamentó, mientras volvía a enterrar el rostro entre sus manos.

-'D...¿desde cuándo es tan perspicaz...?' -se preguntó por su parte el sueco, más que shockeado. Dinamarca casi nunca lograba discernir el sarcasmo, las indirectas ni el fingimiento detrás de las palabras amables de los demás...

¿O es que acaso... simplemente aparentaba no hacerlo...?

-O...oye... _Dan_... -abrió la boca Suecia, determinado a decir algo para arreglar la situación, cuando un violento vendaval, producto de la furiosa borrasca, ingresó hasta donde él y el danés se encontraban... -¡¿Pero qué rayos?! -exclamó, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos para protegerse. -'¡Esto ya no parece una simple tormenta! ¡Es más bien como un huracán que levanta nieve y arrasa todo a su paso...!' -pensó para sus adentros, más que alarmado. Jamás había estado en medio de un temporal tan fuerte... y eso que había vivido más inviernos de los que alguien pudiera contar...

Pasaron casi cinco minutos, durante los cuales lo único que pudo ver fueron partículas blancas a su alrededor. Imposibilitado para hacer nada, solo atinó a encogerse en sí mismo, cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo pasara...

De repente, escuchó unos lastimeros gemidos desafortunadamente conocidos que, inevitablemente, terminaron por perderse en medio del iracundo rugido del viento...

-_D_...¿_Dan_...? ¿E...stás... bien...? -fue lo único que logró articular, con el corazón encogido por la zozobra, antes de que la fina nieve ingresara a su garganta y le hicieran toser varias veces. -'¿Qué... demonios... sucede...? ¿Está... está _Dan_ herido...? ¿Nos... quedaremos atrapados... aquí... para siempre...?' -le taladraron la cabeza en un segundo un sinfín de nefastos pensamientos.

Cinco minutos más. Y el vendaval parecía resoplar con todavía más furia que antes.

El sueco, que ya empezaba a asfixiarse por no haber podido respirar con libertad durante todo aquel tiempo, comenzó a desesperarse...

De repente, alguien le tomó por la muñeca...

-_D_...¡_DAN_...! -exclamó, tras lo cual volvió a toser. -_Dan_... Este... este es tu territorio... así que estoy seguro de que tú sabes qué... qué rayos... es lo que debemos hacer ahora y...

-Recuérdame... viejas historias vikingas... acerca de nuestras expediciones... -fueron las inexplicables palabras con las que, a duras penas, interrumpió el danés a Suecia.

-¿Historias... vikingas...? -replicó este último, con una ceja alzada.- ¡Estamos... en una situación de emergencia...! ¡¿Qué rayos... tienen que ver las historias vikingas... con todo esto...?! -estalló entonces, algo histérico.

-Tú... solo... cuéntamelas... -solicitó Dinamarca, mientras, en un movimiento brusco, se arrodillaba junto al sueco y se dejaba caer, casi inconsciente, contra uno de sus brazos.

-_D_...¿_Dan_...? -preguntó el sueco, más que confundido ante aquel extrañísimo comportamiento. De repente... cuando el peso del danés logró arrastrarlo junto a su pecho... es que todo cobró sentido para él... -M...maldición... -se lamentó, al sentir un líquido caliente mojarle la parte superior del abdomen... justo allí donde descansaba... -Su corazón... -balbuceó, mientras humedecía uno de sus dedos en el fluido... y lo acercaba, temblorosamente, hacia su rostro... solo para descubrir que... contraviniendo todas sus súplicas... era rojo... y emanaba aquel característico olor metálico... -S...sangre...

* * *

Habían pasado cinco minutos más. La tormenta seguía silbando y soplando con absoluta violencia...

Pero a Suecia aquello ya le daba igual. Abstraído en sus pensamientos, tenía la cabeza enterrada entre los cabellos del danés que, recostado contra él y absolutamente inconsciente, le sobresaltaba de rato en rato con cada respiro, cada vez más doloroso que daba.

Momentos atrás, en cuanto se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, había desabrochado sin demora el abrigo y la camisa del danés...

El sueco siempre se había considerado alguien sereno y estoico...

Al fin y al cabo, había afrontado de todo a lo largo de su historia...

Pero, lo que vio en aquel momento lo dejó de una pieza...

De costado a costado, tres enormes brechas atravesaban el pecho y parte del abdomen de Dinamarca. Y una cuarta, más corta pero a la vista más profunda yacía abierta a la altura del corazón...

Ni que decir de la sangre, que emanaba a raudales...

Más que cubierto por piel, el tronco del danés parecía teñido por una gruesísima capa de acuarela roja... seca por aquí... coagulada por allá... líquida por todos lados... logrando colorear el piso y la ropa de Dinamarca y Suecia con abstractas figuras de distintos tonos... y patrones...

El sueco, ahogándose un grito y tan pálido que por un momento pareció confundirse con su blanco entorno estuvo a punto de entrar en crisis nerviosa...

-¡Estúpido...! ¡Estúpido...! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido?! -se desgaritó, mientras sacudía al danés de los hombros, con un ímpetu tal que parecía rozar la locura.

El aludido solo atinó a esbozar una media sonrisa.

-P...porque... sabía que ibas a reaccionar... así... -articuló, a durísimas penas. -Y... no quería que perdieras la calma... Aunque... parece que también en eso... he fracasado... -se lamentó, tras lo cual hizo una mueca de dolor y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos...

Después de aquello, el sueco se había devanado los sesos tratando de averiguar cómo había hecho Dinamarca para ocultarle su gravísimo estado y actuar con toda la soltura del mundo... durante casi una hora...

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó cuando vio una finísima hebra roja, que había logrado confundirse con toda facilidad entre aquel espectáculo carmesí, asomando por una de las heridas...

-H...¿hilo rojo...?

El sueco miró las costuras de su propio abrigo... luego las del danés... y entonces solo tuvo que hacer memoria y relacionar los hechos...

-T...te suturaste las heridas... ¡¿tú solo...?! -exclamó, mientras sentía que las entrañas se le encogían de solo imaginar el intenso y horrible dolor que Dinamarca debía de haber estado aguantando todo aquel tiempo... con increíble entereza, fingiendo que todo estaba bien y tragándose los quejidos. Al fin y al cabo... era bueno para eso...

-Lo hice... pero al parecer... no ha servido... de nada... –balbuceó el mayor a duras penas, tras lo cual volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

-Así que... realmente te quejabas... por los piquetes... de la aguja... -empezó a sollozar el menor, mientras sacaba el fino punzón del bolsillo del danés y lo contemplaba, engrosado por varias capas de sangre seca...

...

-_S_..._ve_...

Aquel susurro sacó de golpe a Suecia de sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Dinamarca no se lo permitió...

-Escucha... ahora... lo que voy a contarte...

-¿C...contarme...?

-Sí... en vista de que tú te niegas a relatarme historias... del pasado... voy a tener que soy yo el que dé la iniciativa... Después... de todo... soy... el mayor... -susurró el danés, con una sonrisa. -Y los otros países dicen que... mis habilidades narrativas... son dignas de destacar...

El sueco solo atinó a asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, oír un relato de labios de su hermano -quién sabía, el último- era mejor que permanecer en un deprimente estado de inactividad absoluta, limitándose a aguantar el viento flagelándole las mejillas, a oír como los dientes le rechinaban por el frío y a sentir que la cabeza le estallaba por tan súbita e intensa tensión nerviosa.

-Bi...en... -musitó complacido Dinamarca. Entonces, concentró todas sus energías en hilvanar coherentemente lo que iba a decir-. Cuando... nosotros... éramos todavía muy pequeños... permanecimos durante mucho tiempo... bajo la protección del abuelo... Los tres... vivíamos despreocupados... jugando con la nieve... peleando entre nosotros... y buscando problemas con las naciones que nos rodeaban... Parecía... que todo aquello... sería eterno... -suspiró, con una gran sonrisa nostálgica-. Un... día... sú...bitamente... el cielo empezó a rugir... como nunca antes lo había hecho... hasta... ahora... -aseguró, mientras contemplaba la nieve bailando tranquilamente a su alrededor, para, de un momento a otro, ser arrastrada con violencia hacia todos lados por furiosas ráfagas de viento.- El abuelo... hizo que tú y _Nor_ se guarnecieran... al interior de la casa... pero... insistió en que yo... debía acompañarlo... a buscar... más leña... -llegado a este punto, tuvo que detenerse un momento para inspirar profundamente y poder continuar.- Yo... tenía frío... y... en el fondo de mi corazón... no quería obedecer... pero... noté algo en su expresión... algo que no le había visto nunca antes... y que... de alguna manera... me convenció... Así que... al final... fui con él... -ahogado por un par de partículas de hielo, tuvo que toser varias veces.- Habíamos caminado... casi medio kilómetro... cuando él empezó a respirar con dificultad... De repente... se llevó las manos al pecho... y la expresión de su pálido rostro... se desencajó por el dolor... Yo... estaba tan asustado... -confesó, con la voz algo quebrada, y mientras finas lágrimas empezaban a asomarle por los ojos-. Pero él me calmó... poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro... Entonces... me miró directamente... y... me dijo que su hora había llegado... y que me confiaba toda su responsabilidad... **(3)**

-¡Oye, oye! ¡¿Por qué estás contándome esto?! -le interrumpió un histérico Suecia, mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. -¡No puedes comparar tu situación con la del abuelo Germania! ¡Él estaba exhausto por haber peleado fieras batallas durante incontables siglos! ¡Los tiempos habían cambiado, su gente padecía de hambre, su territorio yacía dividido por las guerras intestinas y la anarquía reinaba por doquier! ¡En contraste, tú te has convertido en un país estable y próspero! ¡Tu gente goza de paz, tu economía se cuenta entre las mejores del mundo y tu sistema político está muy bien establecido! ¡Realmente no creerás que todo eso va a venirse abajo porque un mamífero súper desarrollado consiguió que te desangraras un poco...!

-No solo hizo que me desangrara un poco... él... atravesó mi corazón... -replicó un jadeante danés.

-¡De todas maneras! ¡Es absurdo...!

-Recuérdame... como empezó la Primera Guerra Mundial...

-Bu...bueno... -titubeó el sueco, tras lo cual lanzó un suspiro-. Por... por un disparo... -respondió al fin.

-¿Lo... ves...? Un disparo... que arrastró consigo el destino de decenas de países... cegando incluso la vida de algunos... ¿Por qué no podría... significar entonces un zarpazo... el final de toda... una nación...?

-¡Porque los países no morimos con tanta facilidad! -exclamó vehementemente Suecia, que negaba con todas sus fuerzas aquella posibilidad.

-Y es probablemente por eso que yo todavía estoy agonizando... cuando probablemente una persona normal ya estuviese como dos metros bajo tierra... o bajo la nieve... -balbuceó Dinamarca, con una sonrisa a la que le siguió un alarido por el sobreesfuerzo. -De todas maneras... agradezco infinitamente... que hayas sido tú... el que se quedó conmigo... después de la avalancha... -añadió, con un toque de satisfacción.

-L...¿lo agradeces...? -preguntó el sueco, anonadado.

-Sí... Al fin y al cabo... eres tú el que me sigue en edad...

-Y... ¿eso que tiene que ver...? -quiso saber Suecia, más que confundido.

-Que... así como el abuelo me confió a mí... la responsabilidad sobre ustedes... yo... te confío a ti... la responsabilidad sobre _Nor_... _Is_... y _Fin_... -dejó salir el mayor la que consideraba su última voluntad, con los ojos entreabiertos y esforzándose vigorosamente para que su tono de voz casi apagado por la agonía no fuera ahogado por el vendaval...

-¿Res...ponsabilidad...? -replicó el menor, con la expresión desencajada por tan repentinas palabras.

-Es justo de lo que te hablaba... hace un rato... -aclaró Dinamarca, tras lo cual se pasó la lengua por los labios, terriblemente resecos. -¿Lo... recuerdas...?

-Hace... un rato... -trató de hacer memoria el sueco. Entonces, le vinieron a la mente las palabras del mayor: '¡Ser líder no tiene nada que ver con fanfarronear! ¡Es más bien una enorme responsabilidad, un peso que debes cargar todos los días y una espina con la cual has de aprender a vivir...!' -Así que... estabas tratando de prepararme... -suspiró, como esbozar una sonrisa agridulce.

-Algo así... -le correspondió Dinamarca, tras lo cual tuvo que volver a tomar aire.- _Sve_... tú estarás más que de acuerdo... en que... como hermano mayor... he sido uno de los peores fracasos... de toda la historia... -admitió con gran amargura.

-Oye... no digas eso...

-Lo digo... porque es la verdad... -aseguró el danés, con enorme tristeza-. La tarea que el abuelo me encomendó... fue la de velar por su bienestar... Pero yo... he fracasado miserablemente... -se lamentó, mientras cerraba los ojos y los apretaba con firmeza-. En más de una ocasión... mi egoísmo los ha arrastrado hasta... la peor de las miserias... y la cicatriz que tienes en el pecho... es prueba más que irrefutable... de uno de mis mayores desaciertos... -gimoteó, con la voz algo quebrada.

Suecia llevó, casi involuntariamente, su mano sana hasta la parte delantera de su torso, y tocó el vestigio de la herida que un día, hace incontables siglos, le había hecho Dinamarca. Durante décadas, aquel había sido un dolorosísimo símbolo de humillación que se negaba tercamente a cerrar. Y, aunque un día al fin lo hizo, la huella quedó latente. Cada vez que él se miraba al espejo... y la veía desfigurando casi la cuarta parte de su cuerpo... no podía impedir que le vinieran a la mente los desgarradores acontecimientos que habían llevado a su aparición... ni la masacre... ni los gritos de las víctimas... ni los litros de sangre manchando las calles... ni los llantos de las mujeres y los niños... Entonces, era casi inevitable que el odio y el incontenible deseo de venganza hacia el danés le consumieran por completo... como un fuego imposible de apagar... **(4)**

Al final, él logró desquitarse. Durante la Gran Guerra, pudo golpear al mayor a sus anchas. En varias ocasiones, lo tuvo de rodillas, con la sangre corriéndole por el mentón, la expresión de impotencia y rabia frustrada dibujada en cada parte de su rostro y los labios balbuceando desesperadas peticiones de misericordia que desgraciaban hasta el tuétano cualquier vestigio de arrogancia que todavía le quedaba... Y, si giraba un poco la cabeza, su mirada se chocaba con la de Islandia y Noruega que, a un par de metros, pálidos y demacrados por los estragos de la lucha, le rogaban silentemente que parara...

-De todas maneras... la justicia debe existir... Sino mira cómo es que una bestia irracional ha logrado resarcirte y hacerme una herida... cuatro veces peor de la que yo te hice a ti... -interrumpió Dinamarca sus pensamientos-. Sea como sea... estoy completamente seguro de que serás un líder... mil veces mejor que yo... ya que... tú... a diferencia mía... eres un país noble... A veces creo que el abuelo se equivocó con su elección... -suspiró con tristeza.

-¡No digas tonterías! -le interrumpió vigorosamente el sueco-. Es verdad que una y otra vez, a lo largo de nuestra historia, tus peores defectos han salido a flote... pero nunca he podido imaginar a otra persona además de ti dirigiéndonos... -confesó con sinceridad-. En innumerables ocasiones te habrás comportado como un inmaduro egocéntrico... pero sé que en el fondo tus intenciones siempre han sido sinceras... Como bien has dicho hace un rato... tú eres un líder nato... y lo has demostrado a menudo encargándote de tomar las decisiones difíciles, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer en medio de las situaciones más complejas y e infundiéndonos calma cuando estamos a punto de desfallecer de desconsuelo... -reconoció, agradecido-. ¡Tú eres irremplazable! -exclamó a continuación, con gran ímpetu. Por otro lado, ¿cómo puedes llamar país noble a un rencoroso egoísta...?

-¿E...egoísta...? –replicó el danés, mientras arqueaba una ceja, sorprendido tan inesperado auto apelativo.

-Sí... egoísta... Con tal de consumar mi venganza por ti... nunca me importó si _Nor_, _Is_ y _Fin_ salían lastimados... -admitió Suecia, muy avergonzado.- Además... soy tan asquerosamente inútil... -se lamentó, tras lo cual se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Inútil?

-¡Así es! ¡Hace media hora estaba regodeándome de haberte salvado con mi vieja pistola y mi única bala! ¡Y ahora me doy cuenta de que disparé demasiado tarde! ¿Cómo podré proteger a los otros tres de todos los peligros que nos rodean si he sido incapaz de protegerte a ti de un insignificante animal? –vociferó el sueco, fuera de sus casillas.

-Cálmate... _Sve_... Estás saliéndote de control...

-¡Y ya vez que no soy tan estoico como parezco! Ante este clase de situaciones yo siempre... siempre pierdo la calma... -lloriqueó Suecia-. ¿Todavía estás tan seguro de que yo podré tomar tu lugar y hacer las cosas con el mismo temple que tú? -se dirigió entonces a Dinamarca, con una sonrisa agridulce.

-Pues tendrás que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo... Mira... siente como es que mi pulso... va disminuyendo... -solicitó este, mientras le tomaba la mano derecha y la colocaba cerca de su propia yugular.

-No... no... ¡No...! -estalló el sueco en nervios, retirándola con violencia y sacudiendo la cabeza de aquí para allá-. ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No estoy preparado para tomar tu lugar...! ¡Y nunca voy a estarlo...! -vociferó, con un desquicio totalmente impropio de sí mismo-. Y... cuando tenga que enfrentar a _Nor_... y decirle que dejé morir a su mejor amigo... ¡Maldición, _Dan_! ¡Ya sé que me odias! ¡Pero no me hagas esto! ¡No nos hagas esto...! -le exigió, mientras rompía en súbito y amargo llanto. -¡Tú... eres fuerte...! ¡Eres... _increíblemente_... fuerte...! ¡Resiste un poco... demonios...!

-N...Nor... -balbuceó tristemente el danés, mientras sentía como es que las lágrimas del sueco le caían a la frente, le escurrían por la mejilla y, tras mezclarle con las suyas, se estrellaban contra su cuello. -_Sve_... hazme un favor... -imploró a duras penas.

-Q...¿qué...?

-Dime que... la historia de que _Nor_ le disparó a tu rey... por mi causa... es un invento tuyo... -suplicó Dinamarca, con los ojos perdidos en un punto inexacto...

-¿Eh? -parpadeó Suecia varias veces, confundido ante tan insólita solicitud-. ¿Por qué iba a mentir sobre algo como eso? preguntó, considerando aquella posibilidad como algo completamente inaceptable-. ¡_Nor_ es tu amigo! ¡Por más que lo niegue, tú realmente le importas! ¡Él dijo que, después de la golpiza que te dimos en batalla, tu estado se tornó tan crítico que tu existencia misma peligró! ¡Y, cuando vio que algún tiempo después volvimos para liquidarte, no pudo contenerse! ¡La sola idea de que tú pudieras desaparecer se le hizo tan insoportable que no dudó en apuntar al responsable de la mayor parte de tus desgracias y apretar el gatillo sin ninguna lástima! Aunque tiempo después se sintió culpable porque aquella acción desencadenó el ascenso de _Russland_ a súper potencia europea -lo cual de hecho significó muchos problemas para todos, comenzando por la golpiza que recibí de su parte y terminando por la anexión arbitraria de _Finland_ a su territorio- él se sintió enormemente aliviado porque _tú_ lograste salvarte...**(5) **_D_...¿_Dan_...? -preguntó preocupado, al notar aturdido que el danés había empezaba a temblar violentamente y luego estallaba en lágrimas. -Q...¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso no te alegra saber que le importas a tu mejor amigo? -inquirió, confundido y hasta algo irritado.

-¡Me alegraría... definitivamente me alegraría si la situación fuera diferente...! ¡Pero estoy a punto de morir! ¡Hasta hace media hora, era feliz sabiendo que _Nor_ me odiaba, porque así él no sufriría por mí en lo absoluto! ¡Pero ahora que sé que le importo... las cosas no han hecho más que empeorar...! ¡Tú no tienes idea del enorme cariño que siento por él, y del dolor que me provoca pensar en lo mucho... en lo mucho que va a padecer... por mi causa...! Por causa de lo inevitable... -añadió Dinamarca, resignado.

Ante aquellas palabras, el sueco guardó silencio y trató de ponerse, por una vez en mucho tiempo, en el lugar del mayor. Y, en ese momento, el finés vino a su mente...

-Lo... lo siento... -balbuceó después de una rato, mientras abría los ojos...

-E...¿eh...?

-Que sé a qué sabe la amarga frustración de provocarle dolor involuntario a una persona con la cual tienes un lazo especial... sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo... -gimoteó Suecia-. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que... con mi revelación... te he hecho probar un poco de eso a ti también...

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo, durante el cual el sueco se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, en muestra de arrepentimiento y el danés, aún recostado contra él, se limitaba a mirarlo, con expresión indescifrable. De repente, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-No importa... -le aseguró en tono tranquilizador.

-¿No... no importa...? -preguntó un sorprendido Suecia, con una ceja arqueada.

-No... porque... estoy feliz de que... esta vez... hayas sido sincero... -respondió cálidamente Dinamarca. -Me encanta la honestidad... y estoy de seguro de que_ Fin_ piensa lo mismo... -añadió, afianzando su indirecta con la mirada.

-_F_..._Fin_... -solo atinó a musitar el sueco, con tristeza.

-Lamento... que no vaya a poder ayudarte... a arreglar las cosas con él... -se lamentó el danés.

-¿No lo harás? ¿Por qué? -replicó Suecia.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? -respondió el danés mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su corazón y cerraba los ojos. Entonces lanzó un suspiro.

-¡Pero prometiste que lo harías! -insistió el sueco, más con la intención de darle a Dinamarca otra razón para seguir aferrándose a la vida que porque realmente quisiera que lo hiciera.

-Las circunstancias cambian... Las promesas no se cumplen... Los corazones se ahogan en el profundo hoyo de la decepción... -balbuceó Dinamarca, pareciendo sumido en una especie de trance-. Somos naciones... Hemos vivido un sinfín de desilusiones... Estamos acostumbrados a ellas, ¿verdad? -agregó, mientras abría los ojos y regresaba a la realidad.

Suecia no supo qué responder ante aquellas palabras. Quizás por la intensidad de las mismas. Quizás por la verdad que encerraban. O quizás por la enorme sorpresa que le causaba el hecho de que fuese Dinamarca quién acababa de pronunciarlas...

-V...vete de aquí... -balbuceó de repente el danés, dejándolo todavía más frío.

-¿Q...qué...?

-Vete de aquí...

-Ni lo sueñes... No te dejaré... -le aseguró el sueco con determinación-. Además, salir en medio de esta tempestad... sería una locura y...

-¡No es en absoluto una locura! ¡Al contrario! ¡Es lo más razonable en vista de las circunstancias! -le interrumpió súbita y vehementemente Dinamarca.

-¿D...disculpa...? -replicó Suecia, completamente aturdido.

-¡Tú tenías razón! ¡Los países somos muy difíciles de dañar! ¡Caminar en medio de una tormenta de nieve probablemente solo causará algunos estragos sobre tu economía! -aseguró el danés con gran ímpetu-. Con... el mapa que tallé hace poco sobre este pedazo de leña... un explorador experto como tu podrá llegar sin problemas... hasta..._ Frevlej_... el pueblo más cercano... en muy poco tiempo... -el danés, a duras penas, sacó un pedazo de madera del bolsillo de su abrigo y se la entregó al sueco.

Tú... ¿tallaste esto... para que yo pudiera guiarme si tu condición empeoraba...? -preguntó el sueco, sorprendido.

-Sí... mientras...

-Mientras estaba dormido. Al parecer hiciste muchas cosas durante la media hora que estuve inconsciente...

-Solo lo necesario... -respondió Dinamarca, con una sonrisa.

-Es increíble descubrir lo previsor que puede llegar a ser alguien como tú, ¿sabes? -aseveró Suecia, con algo de ironía-. De cualquier manera, no pienso usarlo -añadió, muy decidido-. Si salgo de esta cueva, será contigo. Y serás tú el que me orientará ya que... al fin y al cabo... es tu territorio...

-Vaya... puedes llegar a ser realmente testarudo cuando te lo propones... -sacudió la cabeza de aquí para allá el danés-. Al igual que irritante... y estúpido... -agregó, algo fastidiado.

-E...¿estúpido...? -replicó el sueco, ofendido.

-¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí conmigo! ¡En este espacio cerrado, empezarás a ahogarte pronto con las partículas de nieve! ¡La escasa leña ha quedado inutilizada, así que pronto entrarás en estado de hipotermia debido a la ausencia de fuego! ¡Y sin comida ni agua tu estado se complicará todavía más! ¡Las repercusiones sobre tu nación podrían ser catastróficas! ¡No puedo condenarte a esa muerte lenta, ni a ti ni a tu gente! ¡Ahora, vete! -explotó Dinamarca, tornándose sus mejillas rojas por el sobreesfuerzo.

-¡Eres tú el que no entiende! ¡La falta de oxígeno, el frío y el hambre te afectarán a ti también, tonto! ¡Y, al igual que yo, tú también sentirás sus efectos...! -argumentó Suecia, fuera de sí.

-¡Yo moriré antes de que los efectos puedan perjudicarme...!

Aquellas súbitas e inesperadas palabras del danés dejaron al sueco de una pieza. Por primera vez este hacía alusión directa a la posibilidad... a la posibilidad de su desaparición... a aquella posibilidad por la cual él alguna vez estuvo dispuesto a dar hasta su último aliento por que se viera cristalizada...

Pero ahora que se veía tan inminentemente cercana... y real... la sensación de victoria y venganza consumada que en aquel tiempo creyó sentiría... había sido cambiada por una de desesperación, impotencia... y dolor...

Suecia sintió que los ojos entreabiertos se le humedecían, que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta terriblemente reseca y un vacío desasosegante en el estómago...

En aquel momento, en su mente se agolparon, uno tras otro, todos los momentos que había compartido con el danés desde que eran pequeños... lanzándose bolas de nieve a la cara entre risas y jolgorio... recolectando con gran entusiasmo paja y troncos para la que iba a convertirse en su primera casa... acampando por la noche, a la luz de las estrellas, en una tierra desconocida, con el humo y las cenizas de una fogata ascendiendo en espirales, con los cantos vikingos impregnando el ambiente y ellos relatando ardorosa y orgullosamente todas y cada una de las aventuras que habían vivido hasta ese momento...

Cenando durante la última reunión familiar... con el delicioso plato de fondo que el mayor se pavoneaba de haber cocinado al centro de la mesa, las copas llenas de champaña que acababa de servir rebalsando hasta el borde y sus estúpidas bromas y desenfrenado entusiasmo que, aunque el sueco no quisiera admitir, alegraban la atmósfera...

-_Dan_... no quiero... no quiero... ¡NO QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS...! -se desgaritó. De repente, sin poder contenerse más, abrazó con fuerza a Dinamarca y, enterrando el rostro entre sus cabellos, rompió a llorar a lágrima viva... sintiendo que las entrañas se le encogían de puro e intenso dolor...

El danés, sorprendido en un inicio, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y a inspirar profundamente. Entonces, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, acompañada paradójicamente de un par de lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas...

-Gracias... gracias... por exteriorizar... por una vez lo que sientes por mí... -agradeció, con la voz quebrada.- De todas maneras... solo estás complicando todo para mí... _bror_... -le recriminó-. Vete... ya... y déjame morir en paz... -le exigió a continuación, tratando de ocultar su intenso dolor, ya que aquello no era lo que en realidad quería...

Aunque... probablemente sí lo necesario...

-¡Tu no morirás...! -Saldré de esta cueva... contigo sobre mi espalda... te llevaré al hospital más cercano... en donde los médicos del lugar te atenderán... ¡y tú lograrás sobrevivir...! -exclamó Suecia, tratando, más que de convencer a Dinamarca, de convencerse a sí mismo.

-No seas utópico, _Sve_...

-¡No soy utópico! ¡Dijiste que sería capaz de llegar a _Frevlej_ en muy poco tiempo! ¡Y eso es precisamente lo que haré! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para llevarte allí antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

_Sve_... cuando te dije que serías capaz de llegar pronto al pueblo más cercano... estaba siendo muy relativo... -afirmó el danés en un hilo de voz.

-¿Re...relativo...? -replicó el sueco, algo decepcionado.

...Sí... Ten en cuenta que... rodeando la montaña... todavía quedan veinte... kilómetros... es decir... cuatro horas caminando de día, en condiciones normales y a paso muy rápido... hasta _Frevlej_... Ahora... añádele a eso... la tormenta de nieve... fatigándote y nublándote la visión... el cansancio y el dolor por las heridas que te hizo la bestia... y... la oscuridad... que ya empieza a cernirse sobre el cielo... Estos... factores... combinados... podrían extender tu tiempo de viaje a seis horas... Si... para colmo... complicas la situación... con ochenta kilos... de peso muerto... sobre tu espalda...

-¡Me da igual! ¡Aunque me tarde una semana en llegar! ¡Yo te llevaré conmigo! ¡Y deja ya de llamarte peso muerto! -exigió enérgicamente Suecia.

-¡Es que eso es en lo que estoy a punto de convertirme...! ¡Acaso... ¿acaso no acabas de sentir mi declinante pulso...?! ¡No me quedan más que un par de horas...! ¡Para cuando llegues al pueblo más cercano... dentro de ocho... si es que insistes en llevarme a cuestas... yo no seré nada más que un cadáver...! ¿Y de qué habrá valido el esfuerzo de llevar a cuestas una inútil carga extra? ¡Únicamente para perjudicarte! -aseguró impetuosamente Dinamarca.

-¿Perjudicarme?

-¡Así es! ¡Las horas que yo te retrase podrían significar un daño todavía mayor hacia la estabilidad de tu nación...! ¡Ahora, haz lo que te digo... y vete de aquí...! -ordenó el danés, mientras apartaba al sueco, se ponía de pie a duras penas y, sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo, se dejaba caer a su costado.

Suecia permaneció en silencio por un buen rato, meditabundo. Entonces bufó, resignado.

-Tú ganas... Al fin y al cabo... tienes razón... Aquí ya no hay fuego... y, con la nieve penetrando hasta el fondo de la cueva... la protección que esta nos ofrecía ha pasado a ser nula... A estas alturas... da igual... y probablemente es mucho más productivo... estar afuera que adentro... Será... será mejor que empiece a mover los pies hasta _Frevlej_... -musitó, como levantarse.

Al oír y ver aquello, Dinamarca soltó un suspiro enorme de alivio. La herida le dolía todavía más que antes. El frío había alcanzado sus huesos. Y el doloroso recuerdo de su mejor amigo, de pensar en que no volvería verlo nunca más, y de que este sufriría intensamente por su partida... no hacía más que oprimirle el corazón... Pero el hecho de saber que al menos el sueco sobreviviría era un consuelo para su atormentada alma... -Corre..._ Sve_... Yo... trataré de facilitarte un poco las cosas... -balbuceó, tras lo cual cerró los ojos y, apretándolos con fuerza, como si quisiera concentrarse al máximo en una colosal a la vez que esencial tarea, se sumió en una especie de sueño profundo...

Suecia, confundido en un inicio, llegó a pensar que el danés ya había empezado a delirar debido a su crítico estado. Sin embargo, cuando vio que justo en el momento en que la expresión del mayor se relajó y que su sufrimiento pareció haber sido desplazado por apacible tranquilidad las furiosas ráfagas de viento a su alrededor empezaron a amainar, es que empezó a entender lo que el otro había querido decir

De repente, una súbita y estrepitosa risa danesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Q...¿qué pasa...? -preguntó algo confundido.

-¡Qué... imagino la cara de sorpresa absoluta que has de haber puesto... y siento mucha gracia...! –respondió Dinamarca, manteniendo los ojos cerrados pero esbozando una enorme sonrisa que, por momentos, se distorsionaba debido al agudo dolor, que, contra todo pronóstico, había regresado, al igual que un par de ventarrones furiosos. -_Sve_... lo que escuchaste de que... la condición anímica de un país puede influir en su clima... parece resultar a todas luces... cierta...

-C...¿cierta...? -replicó el sueco, con cierto escepticismo.

-¿Es que acaso... no lo estás viendo... con tus propios ojos...?

-P...p...pero... ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡Si fuera verdad, tu nación habría estado permanentemente soleada durante todo el tiempo que gozaste de paz y prosperidad...! -rebatió Suecia.

-Y es por eso que pienso que este fenómeno ocurre... solo en determinadas circunstancias... -afirmó el danés en un hilo de voz-. ¿Recuerdas que también ocurrió una tormenta sin precedentes... antes de la muerte del abuelo...?

-¡Otra vez con eso! ¡Es que acaso el autodenominado 'rey del optimismo' no puede dejar de vaticinar su propia muerte una y otra vez! -le recriminó el sueco, absolutamente irritado.

-Bien _Sve_... porque soy optimista estoy seguro de que serás capaz... de llegar a _Frevlej_... ¡si te marchas ya...! -vociferó vigorosamente Dinamarca.

-Tienes razón... no debo dilatar más las cosas... -musitó Suecia. Entonces se dirigió hacia al otro nórdico y, tras ponerse en cuclillas, trató de acomodarlo con mucha delicadeza sobre su espalda.

-¿Q...qué haces...? -preguntó un confundido danés, tras soltar un leve alarido.

-Acomodarte para llevarte a cuestas...

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?! -estalló Dinamarca, como empujar al sueco a un costado-. ¡¿Acaso no te he dicho que te largues?! -añadió, completamente alterado.

-¡Te dije que no me iría sin ti, ¿lo recuerdas...?! -replicó Suecia, tomando al danés por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

Ante aquel gesto, el mayor abrió los ojos de par en par. Entonces sintió que los labios le empezaron a temblar, que la garganta se le secó y que un par de lágrimas involuntarias se le escaparon de los ojos.

-¿Tú... realmente... estás dispuesto... a sacrificarte... con tal de salvarme...? -fue lo único que pudo articular, con la voz quebrada.

-¡Eso es lo que vengo intentado decirte desde hace media hora! -exclamó vehementemente el sueco-.Y yo que creí que te estabas volviendo brillante debido al dolor... Creo que me equivoqué... -añadió, con algo de ironía.

-Cruel... No puedes dejar de burlarte de mí ni si quiera ahora... que me queda poco tiempo... -lloriqueó el danés entre risas.

-¡No te queda poco tiempo! ¡Es precisamente por eso que sigo lanzándote golpes bajos e indirectas...! Porque tengo fe que no será la última vez que lo haga... -aseguró Suecia, con enorme determinación.

Dinamarca, reanimado por el optimismo y la esperanza que habían resurgido en él a raíz de las palabras del menor, esbozó una media sonrisa. -Maldito... obstinado... ¿Así que... todavía insistes con eso...? -bufó entonces, tratando de ocultar el efecto de la insistencia sueca.

-Soy tu _bror_, ¿verdad...? -preguntó Suecia.

-Por supuesto... Y por eso no te irás sin mí, ¿verdad? -preguntó el danés, con una sonrisa.

-De ninguna manera...

Ante aquella firme respuesta, Dinamarca soltó un suspiro de resignación. Sin poder resistirse más, cedió al fin y dejó que Suecia lo acomodara, con sumo cuidado y lo mejor que pudo sobre su espalda.

Entonces, el sueco se puso de pie y, tratando de abrirse paso a través de la tormenta, salió de la cueva con el danés a cuestas...

* * *

-_Sve_... ¿sabes cómo logro calmar mi mente...? -preguntó de repente Dinamarca, que yacía recostado sobre el hombro del menor y aferrándose lo mejor que podía a su cuello, entreabriendo los ojos.

-¿Pensando en latas... y latas... de cerveza...? -respondió Suecia mientras trataba de avanzar lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies... y su estado...

-Esa... sería... una buena opción... -río el danés-. Pero no... Lo que hago... es... recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos... los tres juntos... cuando éramos pequeños... -reveló, en un hilo de voz.

-Es por eso... que querías que te contara historias vikingas hace un rato... ¿verdad...? -preguntó el sueco, tras hacer memoria.

-Ex...actamente... -respondió Dinamarca-. _Sve_... ¿extrañas esa época...? -quiso saber.

-Con toda... mi alma... -aseguró Suecia sin dudar-. Al menos durante ese tiempo... los tres nos llevábamos bien... -añadió, con algo de nostalgia.

-Es... es verdad... -le dio la razón el danés-. Sin celos... ni ambiciones... ni luchas por el poder... ni resentimientos... -rememoró añorante-. No éramos... ni daneses... ni suecos... ni noruegos... sino sencillamente... hermanos... -sonrió amargamente, mientras pensaba en cuán drásticamente habían cambiado las cosas a través de los siglos...

Ambos avanzaron un trecho más, y entonces Dinamarca, que parecía haberse quedado dormido, empezó a hablar entre balbuceos

-_Sve_... ¿recuerdas la vez en que... siendo ambos niños... huíamos despavoridos de un reno furioso... y... de repente... vino _Nor_, se paró frente a él, le dio un trompazo en la cara y lo dejó inconsciente... frente a nuestras miradas atónitas...? -preguntó entonces, entre risas.

-Sí... -respondió Suecia, nostálgico-. Y luego nos miró con cara de... '¿acaso no podían hacer eso, inútiles...?' y se marchó con su actitud oronda... de siempre... -agregó, divertido

-Esa... fue la humillación... de nuestra infancia...

-Sí que lo fue...

* * *

El sueco había caminado ya un buen trecho. La que había comenzado como una caminata dura y agotadora a través de un violento temporal se había alivianado a medida que este perdía fuerza.

-Esto... es bueno... Al menos... el cielo... ha dejado de rugir... -afirmó un esperanzado Suecia.

El danés, exhausto después de haberle recordado al sueco varias anécdotas de su niñez, permanecía sumido en un profundo sueño cuando, de repente, empezó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles...

-_D_..._Dan_... ¿estás bien? -preguntó el sueco, temiendo que el mayor hubiese empezado a delirar debido a su crítica condición.

-_N_..._Nor_...

-¿Eh? ¿Estás llamando... a _Nor_...?

-_N_..._Nor_... _N_..._Nor_... E...estás... estás aquí... para despedirte... de mí... -lloriqueó, misteriosa y agridulcemente, el mayor...

* * *

**(1) Carlos XII de Suecia: **Se le considera el **último rey guerrero de Suecia**, y probablemente haya sido **uno de los mejores tácticos de guerra de la historia universal**. Asumió el trono a una edad muy temprana. Cuando inició la Gran Guerra del Norte (1700) no tenía más que dieciocho años, razón para que sus enemigos -las fuerzas unidas de Dinamarca, Sajonia, Polonia y el Imperio ruso- lo subestimasen y decidieran atacarlo. Contra todo pronóstico, Carlos los derrotó vez tras vez, ganando así fama por toda Europa como **brillante genio militar**. Su victoria más conocida fue la batalla de Narva, en 1700, cuando venció a un ejército ruso varias veces mayor. Sin embargo, todo se vino en su contra cuando Pedro el Grande -Zar de Rusia- reorganizó su ejército y lo derrotó estrepitosamente en la Batalla de Poltava. El rey sueco se vio obligado a huir a territorio turco. Algún tiempo después, regresó a Suecia y reorganizó un nuevo ejército, con el que **inició la invasión de Noruega en 1717**. **(2)** Allí encontraría la muerte, al recibir un** disparo en la cabeza** durante una inspección nocturna de las trincheras. No se sabe con claridad el origen del disparo, lo que ha originado muchas investigaciones y teorías hasta el día de hoy.

**(3) **Aunque en Hetalia se suele identificar a Germania como el abuelo de Alemania, en realidad gran parte de los países europeos de la actualidad tienen influencia, al menos en parte, de los pueblos germanos (godos, suevos, vándalos, hérulos, anglos, sajones, jutos, francos, burgundios y longobardos). Muchos de estos se fusionaron con los romanos (como los francos, que dieron origen a los franceses) mientras que otros permanecieron sin mezclarse y se establecieron en Europa central y noroccidental convirtiéndose, etnográficamente hablando, en antepasados de los nórdicos (con excepción de los fineses), de los alemanes (incluyendo a los austriacos y la mitad de los suizos) y de las poblaciones de habla neerlandesa y anglosajona.

Los suiones y los godos (ambas tribus germánicas) dieron origen a los suecos. Al parecer de los suiones también descienden, al menos en parte, los noruegos. Los danos (otra tribu germánica), que eran del mismo linaje que los suiones, dieron origen a los daneses (si se dan cuenta Dinamarca, Suecia y Noruega son hermanos de sangre, ya que los tres tienen influencia suiona).

En mi opinión,**Germania puede llamarse con todo derecho el abuelo de los nórdicos ya que estos continuaron con su legado**. Los germanos fueron conocidos como invasores y saqueadores del Imperio Romano. Una vez que muchos de estos pueblos 'bárbaros' desaparecieron, se fusionaron o 'cristianizaron', los únicos que **conservaron su legado cultural y religioso** casi intacto y **prosiguieron con las invasiones** sobre los que antes fueron territorio o colonias romanas fueron los **vikingos** nórdicos.

Claro que Germania también es el abuelo del Sacro imperio Romano Germánico (y de los países que descendieron de él), de ahí que a este se le denomine '**Germánico'**. Y... si tenemos en cuenta esto... SIR sería algo así como el primo de los nórdicos... y también su contemporáneo (SIR nació en el año 800 D.C. y la era vikinga más o menos comenzó por la misma época... o tal vez yo estoy alucinando demasiado... xD xD xD).

**(4) Baño de sangre de Estocolmo**: Masacre que siguió a la invasión de Suecia por las fuerzas danesas de Cristián II de Dinamarca. La matanza propiamente dicha se produjo entre el 4 y el 10 de noviembre de 1520, con el punto culminante en la ejecución de un centenar de personas (principalmente de los miembros de la nobleza y del clero), a pesar de la promesa de Cristián II de una amnistía. En varias partes he leído que Suecia tiene una **cicatriz** a raíz de este acontecimiento (no sé si es canon o inventado por los fans, pero la idea me gustó). En algunos lados dicen que lo tiene en la espalda, y en otros en el pecho. Me decanto por la última opción.

**(5) **Con la muerte de Carlos XII las aspiraciones de Suecia a convertirse en súper potencia europea fueron hechas añicos (con su ejército destruido y su economía en bancarrota) y tomadas por su rival Rusia, que ascendió al escenario mundial en su lugar. Ambos países volvieron a enfrentarse en una **guerra desigual entre 1808 y 1809**, que culminó con la **derrota de Suecia**, la **pérdida de toda Finlandia y la incorporación de este país al Imperio ruso**.

* * *

**isabelchan56****:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap! Jajajaja... la nueva debilidad de Is: danesas... nah!, broma xD Probablemente se devele lo del retrato en el siguiente capítulo... no lo sé...es una gran posibilidad... sí estás atenta a las actualizaciones lo sabrás :D:D Saludos, y gracias por comentar!

**wuilmary10****:** Pues sí, un minuto de silencio por el Is tranqui y seriecito que todos conocíamos(?)... La relación amor-odio entre hermanos estilo Hetalia es lo más hermoso del mundo(?) Jajaja... Pues nunca he visto a una danesa, pero hace varios años pude conocer a dos noruegas que vinieron a mi ciudad... una era literalmente una Barbie humana y la otra medía por lo menos 1.80... y me daba tortícolis mirarla a la cara (imagínate si yo mido 1.55...) y ellas decían que en su país todos eran altos mega gigantes (es curioso que Himaruya haya hecho al Nor de Hetalia tan bajo, cuando eso no concuerda mucho con la realidad -aunque por ahí leí que, en realidad, Noruega y Dinamarca no se llevan canónicamente mucha altura, y debe ser cierto, porque en la nueva temporada se ve que Dan no le lleva más que un par de centímetros a Noruega, y solo por su pelo alborotado, que sin él ambos fueran casi de la misma talla. Creo que son las fans las que se encargan de 'desvirtuar' el tamaño real del noruego y ponerlo como un 'petiso' al lado del danés en sus fanarts...). Bueno, yendo al grano... es muy probable que la 'más baja' de las danesas sea más alta que Is... Creo que me desvié mucho del tema... ¡pero saludos y gracias por tu comentario!

**redvelvetcupcakes00****:** Hola! No te preocupes... informes confiables dicen que es muy probable que la identidad de la misteriosa mujer se devele en el próximo capítulo (pero es confidencial así que shhhh...) Esa imagen de la que hablas es tan hdhjdsk! (en serio, me mata todo, desde Nor disfrazado de zorro bailando junto a Is hasta las reacciones de Sve, Fin e Is cuando lo ven en su laptop!) Sería genial que fuera original, es difícil de afirmar pero es muy parecida a los trabajos de Himaruya-san! Descuida, el próximo cap verá la luz pronto! Saludos, y gracias por comentar!

**CocoroBrokoro:** De hecho, esta vez me demoré un par de días menos en publicar que en ocasiones anteriores... Es verdad que el fic ya tiene más de un año, pero si tienes en cuenta que publico más o menos uno o dos capítulo por mes y que ya van como 25 capítulos, pues saca tus cálculos... La verdad es que podría subir los capítulos más rápido, pero como comprenderás muchas veces me veo limitada por mis ocupaciones personales. Además, acostumbro tomarme mi tiempo para leer y releer cada capítulo, hacer las correcciones necesarias e investigar datos históricos cuando es pertinente, lo cual toma su tiempo, porque me gusta ofrecerles a las lectoras que se dignan en seguir mi historia (como tú) algo decente (no una obra de arte, pero sí decente). Espero que comprendas mis razones, y discúlpame si te he dejado en vilo. Te animará saber que ya faltan, a lo mucho, cinco capítulos para finalizarlo. Muchas gracias por comentar!

**6Nimus9****:** (¡Cómo me gusta dejar a las lectoras intrigadas MUAJAJAJAJA! -ignora eso-). Calma, calma... ya ves que sí lo continué... Si esto te tranquiliza: desde que comencé este fic me propuse continuar hasta terminarlo, y así va a ser. He pasado más de una vez por lo mismo que tú, leyendo historia muy buenas... sin final (literalmente sin final) y realmente ODIO que las autoras hagan eso (desconozco sus razones, pero aun así me parece muy cruel de su parte). El caso más destacable para mí es Hetaoni (no será un fanfic, pero para mí era una de las historias más geniales de hetalia que un fan ha podido crear). Me metí tanto en la historia, amé la historia, lloré con la historia... para que al final la autora lo deje en pleno clímax... Te aseguro que quería darle de cabezazos a mi teclado mientras gritaba ¿por qué, por qué, por qué~? Así que descuida, me he prometido a mí misma que, a no ser por causas que escapen a mi control, voy a llevar esta historia hasta su conclusión. Y el apoyo de lectoras como tú me anima a proseguir. Muchas gracias! :D

**Shiro Honda OwO9****:** Pues ya sabes que el lindo Fin es un bocazas en mi historia... y si con las cosas que dice ofende a Nor que es su bror, pues imagínate a los demás países [pero ten en cuenta que lo hace sin mala intención, él es so innocent(?)] Pues sí, Is se nos rebeló, que bueno que apareció su 'lindo y nada celoso hermanito mayor' para ponerle el parche(?)... Saludos, gracias por tu ánimo y por tu comentario!

* * *

La autora está caminando por ahí. De repente se encuentra con Suecia...

-¡Gya~h! P...p...¡¿por qué estás sonriendo...?! -pregunta, lívida de miedo.

-Porque estoy dentro de la Eurocopa... -le responde el sueco, vistiendo su característico uniforme amarillo con azul y con su balón en la mano-. Ibrahimovic es un genio... -añade.

De repente, aparece Dinamarca, vestido de rojo y blanco, y empieza a llorar a todo pulmón.

-¡Crue~l! ¡Me dejaste fuera~! ¡Ni siquiera porque estoy agonizando me dejaste cumplir mi sueño de jugar mi última Eurocopa~! -chilla.

-No te dejé fuera. No fuiste capaz de ganarme, así que te dejaste fuera tú solo -responde Suecia, fingiendo seriedad pero aguantándose una risita de satisfacción. -Además, no estás muriendo... -Se dirige a la autora- Se está tomando tu historia demasiado en serio...

-Esa es la idea... -responde ella, mientras esboza una sonrisa malévola que les produce escalofríos a ambos-. De todas maneras... al menos tú empataste... -trata de consolar al danés-. Hay otros que esta semana se las vieron peores...

-¿Otros? ¿Quiénes? -pregunta Dinamarca, parpadeando dos veces.

-¡Bua~h! ¡Bua~h! ¡BUA~H! -aparece un tercer chico, de cabello y ojos oscuros, llorando todavía más fuerte que el danés-. ¡Perdí~! Otra vez... -lanza un suspiro, resignado.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese? -pregunta el danés.

-Creo que lo he visto en algunas de las conferencia mundiales pero... no estoy seguro... -afirma el sueco, tratando de hacer memoria en vano.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Pero si está vestido de los mismos colores que yo! ¡Debe de ser mi fa~n! -exclama Dinamarca, mientras se va, lo abraza y, aprovechando que es mucho más bajo que él, lo alza en peso.

-¡OYE! ¡QUE MI BANDERA Y MI UNIFORME SEAN DEL MISMO COLOR QUE LOS TUYOS NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO SEA TU FAN! ¡MI NOMBRE PERÚ, Y SOY UNA NACIÓN! ¡AHORA SUÉLTAME, GRINGO! -exige el latino, molesto.

-¿Cómo le dices gringo? ¡Si ni siquiera es yanqui! -interviene un cuarto país, sudamericano igual que el tercero, vistiendo uniforme rojo y azul.

-¡Es alto, rubio y de ojos azules! ¡Para mí es gringo, chileno lorna!

-¡Te digo que gringos se les dice SOLO a los estadounidenses! ¡No aplica a los daneses, peruano amermeláo!

-De todas maneras ambos son arrogantes, megalómanos y no entienden ni una solo indirecta... así que no veo la gran diferencia... -afirma irónicamente Suecia, que todavía no logra recordar quién es el 'misterioso' par de 'ruidosos' que tiene delante.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme amermeláo! ¡Perdiste tres a cero contra Uruguay, inútil!

-¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡El que salió llorando del estadio porque Brasil le dio una tremenda goleada!

-¡Pues al menos mí derrota no fue tan sonada!

-¡Y al menos yo no he perdido tres de los cuatro encuentros que he jugado!

Al oír esto, a Perú le empiezan a salir humo por las orejas. Furioso, se zafa del aprisionamiento de Dinamarca y se lanza vehementemente sobre Chile. Una vez en el suelo, ambos se agarran a los trompazos y las patadas, mientras se dirigen mutuamente palabras que no son nada buenas para la educación.

-¿Qué... qué les pasa...? -pregunta el danés, algo asustado.

-Es normal... Como la mayoría de los países hermanos que, además, son vecinos, tienen una de relación amor-odio un tanto complicada... -explica la autora, mientras se lima las uñas con mucha tranquilidad-. ¡Igual que ustedes dos! -añade entonces, dejando a los dos nórdicos mudos y con los ojos en blanco.

-¡NUESTRA RELACIÓN NO ES DE AMOR-ODIO~! -replican ambos, a coro.

-Sí... claro... -se ríe ella, con sarcasmo. Entonces, levanta la vista y pone cara de ternura. -Les dije que, aunque ellos peleen, en el fondo se quieren...

Los dos escandinavos se giran y ven a los dos latinos, que ya han dejado su disputa de lado, abrazados lloriqueando.

-Te prometo... que Uruguay me las va a... pagar... ¡Bua~h!

-Ya... no llores... causa... que los machos... ¡no lloran! ¡BUA~H! ¡Odio al carioca! ¡Espero que en este mundial Alemania le dé 10 a 0! ¡A~HHHH!

¡CHES! ¿Qué tanto moquean? ¡Aprendan de su superior, YO que no se acobarda ante nadie! -aparece un tercer sudamericano rubio, de ojos azules, con uniforme blanquiceleste y pronunciando la 'y' de manera algo peculiar para el gusto de los demás. Entonces, se acerca a los otros dos y los abraza por la espalda. - ¿Acaso no soy inspirador? -les pregunta.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO me toques?! -explota casi de inmediato el chileno, mientras le clava al argentino un puñetazo que lo deja besando el suelo y con la nariz sangrante. -¿Y cómo que inspirador? ¡Estabas penúltimo en la lista de puntaje! ¡Es el primer partido que ganas, #$%&amp;&amp;!

-¡Si, Chilecito! ¡Yo sé que en el fondo me querés y por eso no podés contener tu cariño! -exclama Argentina mientras se pone de pie. Entonces, como si el golpe no le hubiera dolido, se acerca al chileno con los brazos abiertos y con una enorme y tonta sonrisa en la cara. -¡Ahora, vení y dale a tu compinche un beso en la mejilla! ¡Vení, vení, vení! -solicita, provocando que el araucano salga huyendo despavorido.

-¡Aléjate de mí, $%$&amp;$! ¡Perú! ¡Ayúdame~! -chilla, mientras se aleja.

-Oye... ¿estás seguro de que el rubio no algo así como tu hermano menor perdido? -le pregunta el sueco a Dinamarca, con una ceja arqueada, pensando que tanta similitud no podía ser casualidad.

-¡No! Al menos no que yo recuerde... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Aparte de por parecerse a ti físicamente, ser ruidoso, poseedor de un ego enorme y masoquista igual que tú... no... por nada... -bufó irónicamente Suecia.

-M...¿masoquista...? -parpadeó varias veces el danés, confundido-. De todas maneras... creo que lo he visto antes...

-Claro que lo has visto... porque es un país igual que nosotros y también asiste a las conferencias mundiales, dum... -afirma Noruega, que acaba de aparecer.

-¡Nor! ¡Estás aquí! -exclama un entusiasta danés, que trata de abrazar al noruego pero se estrella contra la palma de la mano de este. -Auch... eso dolió... -lloriquea entonces.

-Pues me alegro...

-Eso es a lo que me refería con masoquista... -ríe por lo bajo el sueco, mientras ve al chileno y al argentino dando vueltas en círculos por el lugar, con el peruano tratando de tranquilizarlos. -De todas maneras, Nor, ¿tienes alguna idea de quiénes son ellos? -pregunta como señalar a los latinos.

-Claro que sí. Son sudamericanos. El perseguido es Chile. El perseguidor es Argentina. Y el que viene atrás es Perú...

Suecia y Dinamarca se miran dos veces y parpadean. Entonces ponen cara de desubicados.

-Oh... por favor... Creí que esto solo le pasaba a Estados Unidos y a su ridículo mapa mundi... A ver... ¿Viña del Mar? ¿Lionel Messi? ¿Machu Picchu?

-¡Ahhhh! -exclaman a coro el sueco y el danés.

-¡Pues habla en cristiano, Nor! -le recriminó Dinamarca.

-Oye, oye... a este paso mi país y mis vecinos terminarán igual que Canadá... -balbucea la autora incrédula.

-¿O sea que tú eres de...? -pregunta el danés.

-Soy de Perú...

Dinamarca parpadea varias veces.

-Del lugar donde queda Machu Picchu... -acota ella, irritada.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡O sea que en donde tú vives hay muchas llamas! -exclama Dinamarca-. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no estás usando chullo? -pregunta, examinando a la autora de pies a cabeza.

-Olvídate ya de los estereotipos, ¿de acuerdo? -exige la chica, fastidiada.

-Tú usas los estereotipos a cada momento... y con cada nación que aparece en tu historia... -replica Noruega, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Pues los personajes no son míos, son de Himaruya-san... yo solo se los tomo prestados, ¿entienden?

Los tres nórdicos parpadean, absolutamente confundidos.

-Ya... mejor olvídenlo...

-Yo solo quiero saber si vieron a Is pasar por aquí... -afirma el noruego.

-De hecho pasó por aquí... pero nadie se dio cuenta por el alboroto que estaban causando esos tres... -explica la autora, como señalar a los latinos que, rendidos de cansancio, se han sentado a descansar a un par de metros. Aun en aquellas circunstancias, el argentino insiste en molestar al chileno, que amenaza con volver a romperle la 'jeta'. El peruano los mira con cara de fastidio.

-Pues dime a dónde se fue... -solicita Noruega.

-Claro... con una condición...

-¿Qué?

-Beso en la mejilla... -solicita ella, con picardía en la mirada.

-Siempre es lo mismo... -bufa el noruego, algo irritado-. Ya que...

Smuak...

La autora se queda un momento en shock. Entonces se hace roja de pies a cabeza y se desvanece.

-¡NOR! ¡Acabas de matarla! ¡¿Ahora quién continuará la historia?! -le recrimina el danés a Noruega, como sujetar a la chica por la espalda. -¡No quiero quedarme a punto de morir! -lloriquea.

-Yo solo hice lo que me pidió... -se defiende Noruega. -Y ni siquiera ha cumplido con su parte... -se queja.

-Brazos... bra...bra...brazotes... nórdicos... -balbucea ella en cuanto siente que Dinamarca la está rodeando con los brazos. Entonces, sangra por la nariz.

-Déjala. La estás poniendo peor... -bufa Suecia, molesto, como arrebatársela al danés y colocarla, con mucho cuidado, sobre el piso. -Oye, oye, oye... despierta... -le solicita, como abanicarle con las manos.

La chica, algo adormilada, abre los ojos. Entonces...

-Mph... ¿estás bien...?

-¡GHYA~H! -chilla ella, muerta de miedo y pierde el conocimiento.

-A...a...¡ahora sí que la has matado...! -gimotea Dinamarca, aterrado.

-Y lo peor es que tres de los cinco nos hemos quedado heridos o gravemente heridos durante su historia... -se lamenta el noruego.

-¡Estamos condenado~s! -vocifera el danés, histérico.

-Maldición... -balbucea el sueco, sintiéndose culpable y sin saber qué hacer para remediar la situación...

* * *

No se preocupen, reviví y acá estoy para seguir escribiendo más historias de los sexys... ¡ajám...! Los escandinavos...

Lamento el extra algo payaso y con alusiones futbolísticas del final pero, con el capítulo tan triste, había que aligerar un poco el ambiente. No se puede generalizar, pero hay algunos extranjeros que no tienen ni idea de quiénes somos los países latinos o saben muy poco acerca de nosotros (qué no somos invisibles como Canadá!) Quiero acotar que en mi país, o al menos en donde yo vivo, les decimos 'gringos' a todos los que son blancos, rubios y de ojos claros (principalmente europeos o norteamericanos, pero no necesariamente). Por otro lado, he leído por ahí que en Chile se les aplica casi exclusivamente a los estadounidenses (tengo varias lectoras chilenas, así que corríjanme si eso no es cierto). Por cierto, cariños a todos los países mencionados (aparte de Perú, que es de donde vengo, a Chile, Argentina, Uruguay y Brasil). Ustedes saben que este es un fanfic de Hetalia y por eso las bromas y los estereotipos. No es mi intención ofender a nadie. Nota: (No sé muchas 'jergas' chilenas ni argentinas, así que me vio obligada a buscar algunas por internet, ojalá que no sean inapropiadas...)

Volviendo a la historia principal, espero no haber causado muchas lágrimas [yo misma estuve llorando mientras escribía una parte del capítulo y escuchaba música 'inspiradora'... inspiradora para cortarse las venas con galletitas de animalitos...(?)] Quería publicarlo antes, pero no fui capaz. Este capítulo es, un mi opinión, uno de los más emotivos que he escrito hasta ahora, así que he necesitado suma inspiración para elaborarlo. Escribir comedia es muy fácil para mí, pero elaborar capítulos tristes se me hace cuesta arriba, ya que suelo meterme demasiado en la historia y al final termino emocionalmente agotada. De todas maneras, quiero que sepan que me he esforzado. No será una obra de arte, pero espero que por lo menos les haya gustado.

Por cierto, estuve escuchando también el soundtrack de la serie 'Vikingos', y me pareció de lo más soberbia! Quiero ver la serie, que parece muy buena, pero todavía no me animo. ¿Alguien la ha visto? ¿La recomienda?

Deseo que sepan que esta historia ha alcanzado su clímax, y que, por lo tanto, está próxima a encontrar su resolución. Gracias, de todo corazón, a aquellos que me han acompañado -leyendo, siguiendo y comentando- hasta este momento.

NOTA: Olvidé hacer alusión a los terribles acontecimientos que han sucedido últimamente. Quería expresar mis condolencias a _todos_ los que se han visto afectados por ellos (en Francia, en Malí, en Siria y en cualquier otro país). Lo más triste es que hay seres humanos inocentes sufriendo por culpa de personas egoístas y malvadas. Es triste, realmente triste.

Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	27. Farvel

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Sospecho que, si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que escribo esto, ya sería millonaria(?)

* * *

Hola!

Tras un año, al fin traigo la continuación (gomen nasai~)!

Lean y comenten :)

Nota: Lamento el surrealismo del capítulo, es que Francia onii-chan insistió en ayudarme a escribirlo(?)

* * *

**Farvel (Adiós)**

* * *

-N...Nor...

-D...¿Dan...?

Aquel par de débiles y lastimeros gemidos se desvanecieron en medio del gélido y fantasmal ambiente...

De repente, Noruega abrió los ojos. Y entonces vio cómo es que un sinfín de partículas de nieve, que descendían lenta y parsimoniosamente, se posaban delicadamente sobre su rostro...

-¿En... dónde estoy...? -preguntó, completamente desubicado, mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener el equilibrio...

Tras dar un par de pasos inseguros sobre el helado terreno, el noruego giró la cabeza hacia todos lados, tratando de hallar algo, además de nieve, que se le hiciera conocido...

Pero todo fue en vano. Ni un animal, ni un árbol, ni siquiera una pequeña piedra se atrevía a romper la tediosa monotonía de aquella especie de limbo blanco que parecía haberse tragado hasta al cielo, al sol y a las montañas...

Después de caminar y caminar por varios minutos, acompañado únicamente por una multitud de livianos copos de nieve que danzaban grácilmente a su alrededor, Noruega empezó a desesperarse.

-¡IS...! ¡FIN...! ¡SVE...! D...¡DAN...!

Aquellos inútiles gritos no hicieron más que resonar hasta perderse en el horizonte...

Desesperado ante el insistente silencio, que no hacía más que confirmarle la angustiosa soledad en la que de repente había caído, el noruego empezó a correr, sin rumbo fijo, mirando a todos lados por cada zancada que daba, ansioso por hallar algo que rompiera la monotonía de aquel níveo desierto que amenazaba con empezar a volverlo loco...

Sin ningún resultado...

Exhausto, cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, jadeando, sudando y con un intenso dolor flagelándole la garganta...

-Mal...di...ción... ¿en qué...clase de... infierno de... nieve... se supone... que he ido a parar...? -gimoteó, cerrando los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza de acá, y empezando a sentir escalofríos...

No...Nor...

Aquella agonizante voz, que sonaba increíblemente lejana y distorsionada por el silbido del viento, lo estremeció hasta los huesos...

-D...¿Dan...? -preguntó tembloroso, pensando que hubiese estado encantado de escuchar a su amigo... si este no hubiese sonado como un fantasma de ultratumba...

Súbitamente, una nueva y aguda punzada a la altura del corazón le obligó a llevarse ambos manos al pecho...

-Ahhhh... ahhhh... ahhhh... -gimió, con el rostro desencajado y el sudor rodándole por la frente.

Pasaron un par de minutos, tras los cuales el dolor, en vez de decrecer, no hizo más que volverse insoportablemente intenso... hasta el punto de que el estoico Noruega no pudo evitar que un desgarrador grito se le escapara de la garganta...

Entonces, sintiéndose al borde del desfallecimiento, le pareció que todo el ambiente blanco que le rodeaba comenzaba a desfigurarse...

De repente, un par de delicadas manos se posaron sobre su frente e inclinaron, con mucha delicadeza, su cabeza hacia atrás, contra el seno de aquella persona que de repente había acudido en su auxilio y que él era incapaz de reconocer...

-¿Q...quién... e...res...? -preguntó el noruego, en un hilo de voz, viendo cómo es que varias hebras de cabello rubio y perfectamente lacio bailaban, con la invernal brisa, a su alrededor.

-Shhh... -fue la respuesta que recibió en cambio-. No hables... -le solicitó una dulce y tranquilizadora voz femenina. -Mi estancia aquí es limitada... pero te prometo que no me iré sin ayudarte a salir de este tormentoso trance... -le aseguró, tras lo cual le dio un beso en la frente...

Al sentir aquellos cálidos labios en contacto con su piel, Noruega sintió que algo de calor regresó a sus entumecidas mejillas, que su decadente pulso empezó a normalizarse y que el terrible dolor era gradualmente remplazado por una extraña, a la vez que agradable sensación que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba...

Y también pudo percibir un peculiar olor que se le hizo increíblemente familiar...

-Bosques... daneses... -balbuceó, al mismo tiempo que ella le cubría los ojos con ambas manos...

Cuando al fin se las retiró, tras un par de minutos, él vio sorprendido cómo, casi mágicamente, el paisaje deprimente e invernal había sido remplazado exactamente por aquel que el conocido aroma le había hecho rememorar...

Frondosos árboles, a través de los cuales un radiante sol se colaba, erigiéndose imponentes; el murmullo de un río, matizado hermosamente por los sonidos de la vida -cantos de aves, revoloteos de mariposas y chirridos de insectos-, impregnando el ambiente; la refrescante brisa primaveral elevando pétalos multicolores que danzaban armoniosamente a su ritmo...

El noruego, que yacía recostado contra el pasto esmeralda, tomó un puñado de tierra y, acercándola a su nariz, inspiró profundamente...

-Lo sabía... -balbuceó, con una sonrisa-. Estoy aquí... nuevamente... -añadió, con algo de nostalgia.

_Jeg så en ulv, en ræv, en hare_

_Jeg så dem danse alle tre_

_Jeg så en ulv, en ræv, en hare_

_Jeg så dem danse alle tre_…

_Midt i vinterens kolde sne_

_så jeg en ulv, en ræv, en hare_

_midt i vinterens kolde sne_

_så jeg dem danse alle tre_... **(1)**

Aquella intensa y cautivante voz femenina, hipnotizadora como la de una sirena que intenta conducir a un incauto marinero a la ruina, le escarapeló la piel y llenó sus oídos...

Al igual que la letra de la canción en danés antiguo que, por alguna razón, creía ya haber escuchado antes...

Al girar la cabeza casi se quedó aliento al volver a ver a la que, en su opinión, había sido la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez había tenido el placer de ver, peinando su largo cabello, sentada sobre una roca...

Incrédulo, se incorporó lentamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por segundo, con una mezcla entre embelesamiento y pasmo absoluto...

La chica, al caer en cuenta de ello, le regaló una enorme y encantadora sonrisa. -Así que ya despertaste... -comentó, poniéndose de pie de un salto y acercándosele con pasos gráciles... -Realmente sabes mucho de tu mejor amigo... Mira que reconocer su territorio por el aroma de la tierra... -añadió, impresionada.

Noruega, que todavía no salía de su asombro, fue incapaz de hilvanar una sola palabra en respuesta...

-Entonces, te he dejado mudo... otra vez... -río ella en cuanto estuvo frente a él, mientras le tomaba de las manos y le miraba a la cara con fijeza...

El noruego estuvo a punto de perderse en esos enormes y almendrados ojos azules...

Inmóvil por casi un minuto, soltó de repente una de sus manos, tomó el mechón de cabello que caía al costado derecho del rostro de la chica y lo colocó detrás de su 'oreja', aquel puntiagudo cartílago que al fin se hacía visible...

En aquel momento esbozó una sonrisa.

-Así que realmente eres tú... -susurró, como atraer a la rubia hacia sí...

-Creciste mucho en solo un par de siglos... -rió ella, mientras se empinaba en un intento por rodear el cuello del chico con los brazos... -Tal vez demasiado... -añadió, divertida.

-Pues tú estás igual... -aseguró él-. Exactamente igual... -suspiró, como acercar sus labios a los de ella-. Tanto... que esto hasta parece un déjà vu... -añadió en un susurro, con nada más que un centímetro separando su rostro del de la chica... -Un déjà vu de...

-Del día en que nos conocimos... -completó ella la frase.

Ambos, envueltos por la idílica atmósfera del lugar, estuvieron a punto de dejarse llevar...

De repente, la chica lo apartó bruscamente y, con el rostro desencajado por una indescifrable expresión, apartó la vista.

Noruega, sorprendido en un inicio, bufó, algo decepcionado.

-Así que también tenías que volver a hacer eso... -le recriminó, sombrío.

-No te lo tomes de forma personal... No tenemos tiempo para muestras de afecto... Te dije que mi estancia aquí es limitada... -argumentó ella, mirando al suelo. -Además... hay cosas más importantes...

-¿Más importantes? -le interrumpió él, más que contrariado-. Tú sabes lo que siento por ti... siempre lo has sabido... y aun así desapareciste sin decir nada... ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido durante todo este tiempo, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de por qué te fuiste, de en dónde estabas o de si alguna vez te volvería a ver...? ¿Y aun así insinúas que esto no es importante? -le increpó, alzando inusualmente la voz, con una vehemencia tal que era poco común en él.

Ante aquello, ella solo atinó a agachar la cabeza.

-¿Sabes por qué te hallabas perdido en ese invernal y espantoso limbo blanco? -preguntó súbitamente, tras haber permanecido un minuto en silencio.

-No me cambies de tema... -exigió el noruego, irritado. -Aunque estoy inmensamente agradecido contigo por haberme sacado de allí, eso no cambia el hecho de que entre tú y yo todavía existan asuntos pendientes... -agregó fríamente, parándose frente a ella y lanzándole su usual mirada gélida y penetrante.

-Esa... esa es precisamente la razón... -murmuró la rubia, mientras levantaba la mirada y enfrentaba a Noruega. -¡Siempre guardas asuntos pendientes! ¡Y eres absolutamente incapaz de dejarlos ir...! -le reprochó, dolida-. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cuánto haces sufrir a las personas que te quieren? -inquirió, sollozante.

-¿Yo? ¿Hacer sufrir? -replicó Noruega, indignado-. ¡Pues recuérdame quién fue la persona que me abandonó y me dejó hundido en un fango de depresión! -exigió enérgicamente. -¿Todavía te sientes con el derecho de autoproclamarte como la víctima de esta situación?

La chica, muda ante la aterradora e inusual expresión y tono de voz del noruego, dejó escapar una lágrima.

-No has cambiado... Sigues echándoles en cara a las personas sus errores... Lo supe cuando te vi cómo tratabas al pobre Danmark la otra noche... -aseguró, con la voz quebrada.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el noruego abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Cómo... ¿cómo sabes lo que pasó entre Dan y yo? -quiso saber, sorprendido.

Ella, sin saber que responder, se quedó muda.

-Acaso será... acaso será que el misterioso ser mágico que vi ese día a la entrada de la cueva... ¿eras tú...? -preguntó él, con una ceja arqueada.

La rubia, apenada, se sonrojó. Entonces, asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te fuiste cuando quise ir a saludarte? ¿Es que acaso... es que acaso no te alegrabas de verme? -preguntó Noruega, con un toque de decepción.

-¡Es exactamente lo contrario! Lo que pasa es que... cuando te vi pisando los bosques daneses después de tantos... tantos siglos... yo... yo simplemente... yo simplemente me sentí asustada, sorprendida... e insegura... -explicó-. No tienes idea... no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado... -admitió, como lanzar un suspiro.

Noruega se quedó mirándola, allí parada frente a él, con la mirada fija en el suelo, los brazos envolviendo su propio cuerpo y los labios apretados, como si tratara de hacer un esfuerzo increíble por contenerse...

¿Contenerse de hacer qué?

La respuesta llegó cuando, inexplicablemente, la chica empezó a temblar con violencia, jadeó una vez tras otra y, despegando al fin la mirada del terreno la clavó en él. Entonces, como si fuera en un impulso irresistible, se lanzó sobre su pecho, le abrazó con tal fuerza que el noruego apenas pudo seguir respirando y entonces, sin más ni más, rompió a llorar.

El país, sorprendido en un inicio, no tardó en dejarse envolver por el suave aroma y la calidez de ella. Absolutamente embelesado, le devolvió el gesto y el enterró el rostro en su cabello...

-Yo también te extrañé... -le susurró al oído-. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué... me abandonaste...? -le preguntó, dejando entrever en su entrecortada voz un dolor que había pasado siglos tratando de reprimir...

La chica, mirándole con tristeza, se limitó a responderle con un enigmático 'porque te amo...', a sonreírle con amargura y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, a salir corriendo...

El noruego, incrédulo por un momento ante tan abrupta despedida, salió corriendo detrás de ella...

Tras un par de minutos de angustia, al fin logró ver su silueta dibujada en el horizonte...

-¡Espera...! Si me amas... ¿por qué... por qué me vuelves a abandonar...? -se desgaritó, tratando de obtener una explicación que calmara su desasosegada alma...

-¡Porque no puedo quedarme! ¡Aún tienes urgentes asuntos que arreglar... y no debo retrasarte ni un segundo más...! -se logró oír su lejana voz a duras penas.

-Urgentes asuntos... ¿qué arreglar...? -replicó Noruega, más que confundido.

-¡Así es! Confío en que podrás resolverlos... a tiempo... -añadió ella, con un zozobrante y lastimero tono que a él le causó escalofríos.

-Ha... ha pasado algo malo... ¿verdad...? -preguntó, sin querer saber realmente la respuesta, mientras se llevaba la mano al adolorido pecho y lo apretaba con fuerza.

La elfa solo atinó a agachar la cabeza...

-Salva... salva al lugar donde nací... -le rogó enigmáticamente, dejando escapar un par de cristalinas lágrimas...

Entonces apretó el paso y, de repente, desapareció...

* * *

Noruega, renuente a aceptar la desaparición de su musa, había corrido quién sabe cuántos kilómetros a través del verde terreno con la sola esperanza de volver a encontrarla...

Ahora la noche cubría el lugar de densa oscuridad. Y todo había sido en vano...

De repente, desde la lejanía, una conocida melodía llegó a sus oídos...

Los tambores, las kraviklyras, los cuernos y las talharpas**(2)** parecieron transportarle a una época remota, le hicieron sentir un intenso ardor interior que no había experimentado en ya varios siglos y llenaron sus cansados miembros de un increíble vigor juvenil...

Súbitamente, y sin saber exactamente por qué se hallaba dirigiéndose exactamente hacia el lugar desde el cual provenía la música...

A medida que se acercaba podía oír jubilosos cantos, acompañados de ocasionales y aguerridos gritos, con cada vez más claridad...

Entonces entre los árboles pudo distinguir la inestable y ondulante figura de una fogata, con su peculiar olor a ceniza llegando hasta donde él se encontraba y su relumbrante luz iluminándole el camino...

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver a un grupo de noruegos y daneses de piel y cabello albos como su raza mandaba, con el pelo largo por aquí y corto por allá, suelto y trenzado, de barba larga y lampiños, hombres y algunas mujeres, todos vestidos con sus invernales trajes de guerra y danzando en torno a la hoguera, con el innumerable botín, que de seguro acababan de obtener, amontonado a un costado...

Entonces alguien le ofreció un cuerno enorme de cerveza que él, por primera vez en muchos años, no solo no objetó sino que además bebió de un solo trago. A continuación se unió al jolgorio de la fiesta, moviendo los pies con una agilidad y gracia que creía ya haber perdido, y uniendo su voz a los eufóricos gritos, dispuesto a continuar cantando hasta quedarse sin voz y todavía después...

De repente, se chocó con 'cierta persona'...

Noruega abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a la persona que tenía delante y, sin aliento, solo atinó a retroceder un paso...

-D...¿Dan...? -preguntó, con gran sorpresa.

El danés, a todas luces varios siglos rejuvenecido, con el cabello más largo y alborotado que de costumbre y vestido con un rudimentario traje compuesto por una camisa, un pantalón y una capa esbozó una enorme sonrisa. -¿Y quién más? -respondió, con gran alegría, mientras tomaba al noruego de la mano y lo conducía hacia el centro de la algarabía... -¡Hermanos y hermanas! ¡Juntos hemos derrotado a los débiles católicos! ¡Celebremos por eso~! -chilló eufórico, tras lo cual fue secundado por un centenar de gritos vehementes.

El noruego, por su parte, acababa de volver en sí. Entonces, consciente de que aquello ya lo había vivido antes, concluyó que, por alguna misteriosa razón, había quedado atrapado en algún recuerdo del pasado lejano...

-'Es un hecho... Todo y todos... incluido Dan... son solo parte de un _déjà vu_... nada más una engañosa ilusión...' -se dijo así mismo, tras lo cual lanzó un suspiro. -'Creo que hasta el yo que bailó y cantó impetuosamente hace un rato... con este juvenil cuerpo... y estas ropas vikingas... también lo era... -añadió, pensando que todo aquello había sido demasiado bueno como para ser cierto...

De repente 'alguien' le golpeó el brazo con fuerza...

-Auch... duele, idioter... -gruñó Noruega, pensando que aquello se sentía muy real para ser solo fantasía...

Dinamarca solo atinó a reír. Entonces se levantó y siguió bailando...

-¿Eh? -preguntó al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo permanecía sentando y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. -¡No~r! ¡Vamos a danza~r! -vociferó, lleno de energía.

-No quiero... -solo atinó a responder el noruego, de mal humor.

-N...¿no...? -preguntó el danés, confundido, pensando que el otro nunca era así. -¡P...pero Nor...! ¡Si eres tú el que siempre lleva la delantera en esta clase de situaciones! -protestó, extrañado-. Entonces, se le acercó y le puso una mano en la frente. -¿Es que... es que acaso los cristianos te han contagiado alguna de sus extrañas enfermedades...? -preguntó, al borde de la histeria.

-Claro que no. Simplemente dejé de ser esa clase de persona hace mucho tiempo... -aseguró Noruega a secas.

-¡Nor! ¡Hablas como un viejo! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -quiso saber Dinamarca, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mph... -bufó el noruego, más que por no saber exactamente qué explicación dar por no tener ganas de hacerlo. -Ahhhh... -suspiró entonces, desganado, pensando que, si aquel era una especie de sueño, lo que más le convenía era seguir las reglas del juego. -De acuerdo... -accedió al fin...

* * *

La luz de las fogatas bailando al viento... las risas, el jolgorio y los cantos resonando en sus oídos... el aroma a madera quemada llenándole los pulmones...

De alguna manera, Noruega había vuelto a dejarse llevar...

Y ya le daba igual si aquello no era más que un sueño o fantasía...

Al fin y al cabo, no se había divertido tanto desde que le obligaron a convertirse al catolicismo...

-'Ahhh... Es verdad... Ellos... ellos me impusieron su religión...' -se detuvo de pronto en seco, tras lo cual, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por salir del ambiente de jubilosa trifulca, que ya empezaba a marearle, se sentó sobre la primero piedra que pudo hallar. Entonces, se masajeó la cabeza, adolorido. - _England_... _Frankrike_ (Francia)... y _Det tysk-romerske riket _(El Sacro Imperio)... Por su culpa tuve que empezar a usar a usar la cruz y a asistir a la iglesia todos los domingos... contra mi voluntad... -balbuceó, algo fastidiado. -Contra mi voluntad... porque yo no necesitaba una nueva fe... Yo ya creía firmemente en...

-¡Odín y los Æsir...! -chilló Dinamarca, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía más cerveza.

-Exacto... -asintió el noruego-. Hasta que por fin aciertas en algo... -añadió con sorna. -Y aleja ese cuerno de mí... Las cosas a mi alrededor ya giran lo suficiente como para querer más... -aseguró, de mal humor.

-¿Estás... estás rechazando la bebida de los dioses...? -preguntó Dinamarca, con tal expresión de sorpresa que hasta causaba gracia.

-Esa no es la bebida de los dioses. Es solo un poco de cebada fermentada increíblemente buena para crear adicción y matar neuronas...

El danés parpadeó varias veces, más confundido que ofendido por no haber entendido ni la mitad de lo que su amigo acababa de decirle. -¿Qué... qué son neuronas...? -preguntó, desubicado.

-Algo de lo que obviamente careces... -respondió sarcásticamente Noruega.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido o un insulto?

-Da igual...

-¡De todos modos! ¡Nos estamos desviando del tema! ¡Lo que yo te decía es que les debemos nuestra victoria a Odín y a los Æsir..., y es apropiado agradecerles por ello! -chilló Dinamarca con vehemencia.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en ese asunto? -preguntó el noruego con desinterés.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Qué eres tú el que siempre se comunica con ellos en representación de todos nosotros! ¡Debes decirles que su condescendencia nos ha hecho enormemente dichosos!

-No... -se negó tajantemente Noruega, provocando que todos se quedaran súbitamente estáticos y en silencio y le clavaran las miradas más sorprendidas que alguien pudiera imaginar.

Y ni que decir de la expresión de Dinamarca.

-N...¿No...? ¿Por qué...?

-Porque no lo he hecho en incontables siglos y no sabría ni cómo empezar... -se limitó a responder el noruego, impasible como siempre.

-Incontables... ¿siglos...? -preguntó el danés, que empezaba realmente a preocuparse, con una ceja arqueada-. Entonces... primero no quieres danzar en torno a la fogata... luego te niegas a tomar cerveza... y por último rechazas hablar con los dioses poniendo una excusa que hasta yo puedo discernir es de lo más inverosímil... -le recriminó, algo molesto.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, si quieres resumir y... D...¿Dan...? -preguntó Noruega, con la voz algo temblorosa al ver a su mejor amigo con cara de los mil infiernos y gesto obviamente amenazador... -Dan... no te lo tomes tan person...

¡PUM!

El noruego, en el suelo, había esquivado a duras un puñetazo danés que al final había ido a dar contra un árbol, dejándole una huella en la corteza que de seguro iba a perdurar por años...

Pero al menos no en su rostro...

-Dan... ¿qué rayos haces...? -preguntó Noruega, absolutamente aturdido.

-¡Si no quieres comportarte como un vikingo, pues al menos vas a pelear como uno! -se desgaritó Dinamarca, siendo secundado por aquella multitud frenética que de repente los rodeaba y coreaba el nombre de su favorito.

-No voy a pelear de ninguna manera... -balbuceó el noruego a duras penas, mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por ponerse de pie.- Fui pacificado hace mucho tiempo... y no pienso... ugh...

De un puntapié el danés había dejado al noruego literalmente sin aliento... y nuevamente besando el polvo...

-¡Vas a pelear! ¡Eres un vikingo y vas a pelear! -chillaba vehementemente Dinamarca.

-Te digo... que... no... ahhh...

El tercer intento de Noruega por levantarse había vuelto a ser interrumpido por una nueva embestida aún más brutal que las anteriores que le dejó un hilo de sangre corriendo por la nariz...

De repente, al sentir el líquido caliente fluyendo por su rostro, el sabor metálico y el dolor tan penetrante a punto de nublarle el juicio, el noruego sintió que en él resucitó algo... algo similar a un fuego que creía ya extinguido, ardiendo desde su corazón y embargando cada rincón de su cuerpo... Entonces se limpió la parte superior del labio, frunció el ceño y, cegado por algo similar a una especie de placentera rabia, se puso de pie de un salto y le lanzó al mayor una mirada cargada de provocación e ira pura...

-Ahhhhhhhh... así que mi lillebror todavía no se ha rendido... ¡Y al menos esta vez ha conseguido levantarse! -rió desdeñosamente el danés, siendo imitado por varios más. -¡Qué lástima que no por mucho! -se desgaritó, a la vez que corría hacia el menor por cuarta vez, dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos...

Este, por su parte, se paró con firmeza sobre el terreno, esquivó ágilmente la arremetida y, aprovechando el desconcierto inicial de Dinamarca le hizo girar de un jalón y le estampó tal golpe en la cara que le hizo volar varios metros, dándose alguno que otro volantín en el proceso y estrellándose por fin contra un gran árbol. Inmediatamente, la sangre le brotó a borbotones de la boca. Aturdido, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, pero fue en vano. Noqueado, sencillamente se dejó caer hacia atrás, inconsciente.

Las fervorosas exclamaciones aclamando al vencedor no se hicieron esperar. Noruega, todavía jadeante, dejó escapar un grito de triunfo, tan vehemente y violento que le hizo sentir vikingo... una vez más...

Tras un par de minutos, el altísimo nivel de adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo empezó a disminuir progresivamente hasta que, al fin, consiguió liberarse de aquella especie de delirio en donde sus extremidades parecían no pesar nada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su nivel de agresividad se había elevado hasta nublarle el juicio y, de alguna manera, se sentía invencible...

-D...¿Dan...? -parpadeó varias veces, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. -¡Dan! -exclamó alarmado, mientras corría hacia Dinamarca. Entonces, una vez frente a él, le tomó por los hombros y le sacudió de aquí a allá, totalmente angustiado.

Después de un par de minutos, y sin haber obtenido respuesta, el noruego se sentó junto al danés y, sintiendo una mezcla entre culpabilidad y frustración, lanzó un gran suspiro.

-Al fin y al cabo... no sé por qué siento tanta lástima por ti... si fuiste tú el que comenzó... -le recriminó, en un hilo de voz. -Además... nada de esto es real... así que da igual si te golpeo, si sangras, e incluso si mueres... -balbuceó, con su tono indiferente de siempre.

-¡¿En serio te da igual?! -chilló súbitamente el danés, incorporándose a duras penas y con lágrimas pequeñas asomándole por los ojos.

-Hasta que por fin despertaste... -gruñó Noruega, tratando de ocultar el inmenso alivio que sentía con una máscara de fastidio. -Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: en este mundo, la verdad es que todo me da igual...

-¿Este... mundo...? -parpadeó varias veces Dinamarca, más desubicado que nunca. -¡Nor! ¡Sigues diciendo cosas raras! -exclamó divertido, tras lo cual soltó varias carcajadas. -¡Pero no importa! ¡El golpe que acabas de clavarme me llena de consuelo!

-¿Consuelo? ¿El dolor te consuela? -preguntó el noruego, con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Sí, porque me confirma que no te he perdido del todo! ¡Aún si no quieras bailar, tomar cerveza ni hablar con los dioses, todavía eres un vikingo belicoso y brabucón! ¡Y con eso me basta~! -exclamó el danés mientras rodeaba la espalda de Noruega con uno de los brazos y le apretaba con fuerza.

-Idioter... -le 'correspondió' este último, haciendo mueca de fastidio.

-¡Si, bror! ¡Yo también te quiero! -sonrió Dinamarca revolviéndole cariñosamente los cabellos al noruego...

-¿E...Eh...?

Súbitamente, todo alrededor de Noruega empezó a distorsionarse...

Los árboles, las rocas, el cielo estrellado, la multitud danzando a lo lejos...

Hasta el danés con su enorme sonrisa...

* * *

-E...¿en dónde estoy...? -preguntó el noruego, masajeándose los ojos en un infructuoso intento por aclarar su nublada visión...

El aroma a madera quemada persistía... pero era ligeramente diferente...

-I...¿incienso...?

Un silencio sepulcral parecía haberse tragado a la bulliciosa algarabía vikinga. De repente, un coro de solemnes voces empezó a escucharse a lo lejos...

-Cantos... ¿cantos gregorianos...?

Noruega abrió los ojos de par en par. Y en aquel momento todo a su alrededor cobró forma...

-Jum... lo sabía... Sabía que estaba aquí... -sonrió, al ver los vitrales, los arcos y las bóvedas. -Sabía que estaba en una iglesia... -bufó, pensando en cuantos años habían pasado desde que pisó una por última vez. -La pregunta es... ¿en cuál...? -quiso saber, pensando que, por más que hiciera memoria, aquella edificación no se parecía a ninguna que conociera...

Tras examinar el estilo gótico del enorme ambiente con más detalle durante un par de minutos, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un silbido por la súbita impresión...

-La... la Catedral de Nuestra Señora de Copenhague... del periodo... ¿medieval...? **(3)** -preguntó, casi sin aliento.

De repente, un sacerdote apareció al frente. Tras decir un par de palabras, un joven veinteañero de ojos y cabellos claros y una hermosísima niña rubia vestida de blanco le siguieron.

Tras ver la vestimenta de los tres, y de todas las personas presentes en la ceremonia, al noruego no le quedó más duda de la época en la cual se encontraba...

-Jum... claro... Eso explica esta ridículo 'vestido' azul lleno de blondas, esta especie de leggins blanco y estos zapatos dorados de bailarina de ballet... -se lamentó, mientras miraba la ropa que traía puesta-. Francamente, me gustaban más la capa y las botas de antes... al menos me hacían sentir como lo que soy: un hombre... -bufó, de mal humor-. ¿Cómo diablos pude usar esto por tantos siglos...?

-¡Amigo...! -fue la exclamación seguida de un fuerte abrazo que súbitamente interrumpieron las cavilaciones de Noruega.

-Ahhh... así que decidiste reaparecer...

-¿Re...aparecer...? -preguntó Dinamarca, confundido.

-Sí, sí... y espero que esta vez no necesites que te haga sangrar la boca para que te sientas feliz...

-¡¿Sangrar la boca?! ¡Nor! ¡Ya no somos tan incivilizados! -chilló el danés, al borde de la histeria.

-Sí... desgraciadamente... -se lamentó el noruego. Entonces, al mirarlo con detenimiento, frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡Gyah! ¡Nor! ¡Te juro que las migajas alrededor de mi boca no son de los pastelillos que le horneaste a Island hoy por la mañana! -lloriqueó, culpable.

-Así que fuiste tú el que se los comió y dejó a mi lillebror sumido en un mar de lágrimas en aquella ocasión... -gruñó Noruega con enojo. Súbitamente, se calmó-. Tsk... Ya qué... Al fin y al cabo, eso no es lo que me molesta...

-¡Gya~h! ¡Te digo que no fui yo! ¡No me conviertas en trol...! ¿eh? ¿No estás molesto por lo que hice? -parpadeó Dinamarca, completamente sorprendido.

-No. Lo que realmente me molesta... ¡es que tu ropa es diez veces más varonil que la mía...! ¿Por qué? -inquirió el noruego, señalando la armadura plateada y las botas relucientes que vestía el danés. -¡Tú te vistes como como un caballero mientras yo modelo un traje de princesa con encajes! -protestó, furioso.

-¡Pues yo que sé! ¡Quizás estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Frankrig!

-Eso es imposible... El barbudo todavía está traumatizado por la invasión de París durante la época vikinga y sale huyendo cada vez que me ve...

-Sí... igual a mí... ¡En todo caso pregúntale a tu sastre!

-¡No puede ser tan simple...!

-¡No te enfurezcas! ¡Te prestaré mi ropa para calmarte! Claro... eso si te queda... -se rió Dinamarca por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Nada!

-Más te vale... Además, no me llevas más que un par de centímetros, ¿entiendes? **_Un par_** de centímetros... -le recordó Noruega, mientras golpeaba la frente de su amigo con los dedos.

-Ya lo sé... -admitió el danés, en un hilo de voz-. De todas maneras, ¿no te parece grandioso que nuestras naciones al fin vayan a unirse? -preguntó entusiasmado.

-U...¿unirse...? Q...¿quieres decir... que ese muchacho... y esa niña...?

-¡Son un rey noruego y una princesa danesa!

-Haakon... y... Margarita... -balbuceó el noruego, casi sin aliento, mientras contemplaba a los susodichos haciendo los votos.

-¡Exacto!

-De todas maneras... me pregunto si esta unión siquiera es legal... -balbuceó Noruega al ver la jovencísima novia.- Ahhh... pero estamos en la Edad Media... Supongo que no hay ningún problema... -bufó entonces con sorna.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ellos no van a vivir juntos hasta que ella no cumpla la suficiente edad! -explicó Dinamarca, sin entender la indirecta. **(4)**

-Ufff... supongo que saber eso es tranquilizador... -suspiró el noruego. -Hasta que cumpla la suficiente edad... y entonces nos una a los cinco bajo una misma bandera... para bien... o para mal... -musitó, algo nostálgico, mientras contemplaba a la pequeña tan inocente, risueña y nerviosa dejando que su flamante esposo le colocara el anillo en el dedo...

-Unirnos... ¿a los cinco...? ¿De qué estás hablando...? -quiso saber el danés, más confundido que nunca.

Noruega estuvo a punto de responder cuando de repente todo y todos empezaron a ser tragados por la nada...

* * *

El noruego abrió los ojos. Él vestía el mismo traje, ligeramente modificado. Dinamarca, a su lado, también. El estilo gótico de esta edificación era idéntico a la de la anterior. Pero...

Pero era obvio que los años habían pasado. Frente a él, la angelical niña que había contemplado solo un par de segundos antes se había transformado de pronto en una hermosa y madura mujer, de mirada firme y gesto imponente. A su lado permanecía un joven de unos quince años, tímido e inseguro en enorme contraste.

Noruega miró a su costado derecho. Ahí estaba Islandia junto a su mejor amigo. Entonces al izquierdo. Suecia y Finlandia.

De repente apareció, como no, un sacerdote, llevando una enorme y majestuosa corona sobre las manos que no tardó en poner sobre la cabeza del adolescente.

-¡Les presento al rey de Danmark, Norge y Sverige! ¡Les presento a su nuevo rey! -exclamó Margarita con gran vehemencia**(5)**.

Inmediatamente, todos se inclinaron. Y el noruego, sin tanta ilusión, se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo. En aquel momento pudo percibir la clara atmósfera de tensión que ya empezaba a surgir entre el danés y el sueco, y que ambos no se molestaban en aligerar entre medias miradas y gestos hostiles.

-Ahhh... así que los nubarrones ya empiezan a aparecer en el horizonte... -suspiró, mientras sacudía la cabeza de acá a allá.

-¿Eh? ¿Te has dado cuenta? -le preguntó Dinamarca, algo sorprendido.

-Claro... El idiota de los cinco eres tú, no yo... -respondió Noruega, con su característica 'amabilidad'.

-¡Cruel! -protestó el danés entre risas-. De todas maneras, no hagas caso a lo que él dice...

-¿Te refieres a Sverige?

-¿Y a quién más? Sé que anda diciendo que soy un megalómano que quiere monopolizar el poder y que tiene terribles pretensiones sobre ustedes cuatro...

-¿Y no tendrá... algo de razón...? -preguntó el noruego, desviando la mirada y tratando de evitar que la voz se le quebrase al saber de antemano la triste respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de formular.

-Nor... ¿cómo puedes decir eso...? -le reprochó un dolido danés-. Lo espero de cualquiera de ellos... -aseguró, señalando a los otros tres- ¿pero de ti...? ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo...!

-Y por eso es que la persona en la cual vas a convertirte me hará sufrir tanto... -balbuceó Noruega, tratando de contenerse una lágrima.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo nunca te haría sufrir! ¡Nunca! -exclamó frenéticamente Dinamarca, antes de desvanecerse por tercera vez...

* * *

El noruego abrió los ojos por cuarta vez. Y un fortísimo olor a pólvora pareció quemarle el interior de la nariz mientras ascendía a través de ella. De repente, un estrepitoso ruido a su costado le dejó sordo y completamente desequilibrado.

-Ahhhhhh... -se lamentó, bamboleándose de un lado al otro. Aunque hacía hasta lo imposible por mantenerse de pie, su caída parecía inminente...

-¡Nor! –resonó de repente en sus adoloridos oídos.

-E...¿Eh...? –preguntó Noruega, mirando hacia todos lados pero sin poder distinguir a nadie. Súbitamente, alguien le sujetó por debajo de los brazos y le asió con fuerza.

-¡Nor! ¿Estás bien? -quiso saber una voz que se le hizo increíblemente conocida.

-¿Dan? -contestó el noruego, volviendo en sí mientras giraba la cabeza. Entonces se chocó con los enormes ojos azules del danés, abiertos de par en par por la preocupación. Su cabello alborotado estaba empapado de sudor, sus labios parecían resecos de fatiga y su pálido rostro tenía salpicaduras de manchas negras y rojas a intervalos.

-¡Nor! ¡Un soldado sueco te disparó! ¡Por fortuna la bala solo pasó rozándote la cara! ¿Estás bien? -inquirió Dinamarca, hablando más atropelladamente de lo normal, presa de la angustia.

-¿Bala? -replicó Noruega, completamente desorientado.

-¡Sí, bala! -le confirmó el danés-. ¡Maldito Sverige! ¡Juro que lo cortaré en pedazos si algo malo te pasa por su culpa...! -aseguró con vehemencia, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, chocaba los dientes uno contra otro y resoplaba con fuerza por la nariz, como un toro rabioso a punto de embestir.

-S...¿Sverige...? -preguntó el noruego mientras giraba la cabeza. Entonces pudo ver, a un par de metros, al sueco montado sobre un caballo, con su penetrante e intimidante mirada traspasando sus gafas y clavándose en cualquiera que osara atravesarse en su camino, su cabello rubio más desordenado que de costumbre por el fragor de la batalla y su rifle bramando aterradoramente por cada danés que dejaba revolviéndose de dolor sobre el terreno.

En determinado momento las miradas de Suecia y Dinamarca se cruzaron. Y el envenenado intercambio de aversión, resentimiento y odio no se hizo esperar...

De repente, la inesperada y estrepitosa risa de Noruega hizo que el danés desviara la atención de su rival y la enfocara por completo en su mejor amigo.

-N...¿Nor...? E...¿estás bien...? -preguntó, más que preocupado, preguntándose si el noruego ya habría empezado a delirar.

-Bien... sí... pero no completamente de acuerdo con lo que acabas de decir... bror... -balbuceó este último, mientras clavaba sus ojos vacíos en el rostro de Dinamarca.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -quiso saber él, confundido.

-Dijiste que estoy sufriendo por causa de Sverige... lo cual es parcialmente cierto... pero has omitido que fuiste tú... el que... por su egoísmo y arrogancia... inició este círculo vicioso de ataques y contraataques... de victorias y derrotas... de humillaciones y revanchas... así que... tienes que admitir... que si algo me pasa... serás tú... y no Sve... el que tendrá la mayor parte de la culpa... -le recriminó rabiosamente Noruega, sacando todo aquello que había tenido guardado por quien sabe cuántos siglos, y que al fin era capaz de exteriorizar... aunque fuera en un sueño...

Entonces, al ver los ojos del danés, por los cuales empezaban a asomar finas lágrimas, su rostro contraído por el dolor y los entrecortados balbuceos que eran lo único que lograban asomar por culpa del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, su furia empezó a apaciguarse...

-Ahhhh... -suspiró entonces, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz-. Ya sé que no fue tu intención... y que la responsabilidad de todo la tiene tu estupidez innata... pero aun así... a veces no puedo evitar sentirme tan... tan... tan...

-¿Furioso conmigo...? -completó la frase Dinamarca en un hilo de voz.

-Exacto. Al fin y al cabo... prometiste que nunca me harías sufrir... -susurró tristemente el noruego-. Pero da igual... al fin y al cabo... dudo que siquiera lo recuerdes... -añadió, con una sonrisa agridulce, mientras miraba a los soldados de uniformes rojos y azules haciéndose pedazos entre sí.

El danés, por su parte, permanecía con la cabeza gacha. De repente, sus hombros empezaron a sacudirse. Y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. -¡Claro que lo recuerdo...! ¡No ha habido ni un solo día durante estos tres siglos en que aquella promesa que te hice no haya venido a mi mente...! Y mi incapacidad para cumplir con ella no es más que un recordatorio constante... un recordatorio constante de que soy un pésimo amigo... y un hermano todavía peor... -gimoteó tristemente.

-D...Dan... -balbuceó Noruega, sorprendido por aquella confesión que, muy en el fondo, tuvo que admitir lo había conmovido. Iba a decir algo más cuando, súbitamente, un jinete enemigo apareció frente a ellos apuntándoles con su arma y con la intención más que obvia de disparar...

El danés, sin perder tiempo, sacó su propio rifle y, de un furioso golpe a las patas del caballo, le hizo venirse abajo junto al hombre que le conducía. Entonces, de un disparo en la cabeza, le inmovilizó para siempre...

-Que salvaje eres... -le recriminó el noruego, espantado por la escena.

-¡Y que querías que hiciera! ¡Te estaba apuntando a ti! -alegó en su defensa Dinamarca, algo irritado. -¡No pienso dejar que nadie te lastime! -le aseguró, enérgicamente.

-Excusas... -bufó Noruega, algo molesto. -De cualquier manera... gracias... -añadió, con algo de dificultad-. Supongo que... al fin y al cabo... no eres tan mal amigo como crees... idioter... -admitió con una media sonrisa.

-N...Nor... -balbuceó el danés, con el rostro iluminado por la alegría.

El noruego se preparó para apartar a su mejor amigo, que contra todo pronóstico iba a abrazarlo, cuando de repente los disparos, los cañones, los soldados y todo a su alrededor fueron tragados por alguna especie de agujero negro...

* * *

Antes de abrir los ojos por quinta vez, el noruego pudo oír y sentir a la lluvia cayendo a cántaros a su alrededor. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba arrodillado. Y un punzante dolor en la cabeza le obligó a soltar un lastimero alarido...

Entonces volvió en sí. Frente a él, dos uniformados de verde y azul respectivamente que portaban una enorme cruz de hierro a la altura del pecho aparecieron.

-Y... como te decía... tú tienes sangre germana pura y por lo tanto eres para nosotros como un hermano, _Norwegen_... Para ser francos, preferiríamos que te nos unieras pacíficamente... -trataba de convencerle un tipo alto, fornido y de ojos azules... **(6) **

-Tyskland... -bufó Noruega sintiendo que, al verlo una vez más con esa banda roja que tenía la cruz gamada en el brazo izquierdo, la sangre empezaba a hervirle.

-¡Sé sabio, Norwe! ¡Haz lo correcto y dimite, tal y como lo ha hecho tu mejor amigo! -vociferó el albino de ojos rojos, mientras iba hacia 'alguien' a su costado derecho, le tomaba por la barbilla y le apretaba las mejillas con fuerza. -¡Serás un buen chico, ¿verdad?! -le preguntó a los gritos.

Alguien...

-D...¿Dan...? -balbuceó el noruego, completamente sorprendido. Dinamarca, arrodillado al igual que él, tenía un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la boca. Con la impotencia plasmada a gritos en su rostro, solo atinó a asentir, de muy mala gana.

-¡Dice que sí! ¡Creo que no quiere que le vuelva a patear la cara! ¡Kesesesese...! -se rió desdeñosamente Prusia, mientras lo soltaba e iba al lado de su hermano.

-Déjalo en paz, bror... Nuestro jefe nos ha ordenado específicamente que tratemos bien a los escandinavos porque son arios como nosotros... -le regañó el alemán.- No querrás desobedecer una orden directa... -añadió, algo irritado.

-¡Al diablo con ese loco! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero con los prisioneros! ¡Y si se me pega en la regalada gana divertirme con ellos, lo hago, no me importa si son los dioses nórdicos encarnados! -chilló el prusiano de mala manera.

-Tsk... me gustaría que le dijeras todo eso a la cara... -bufó Alemania, mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

El danés, por su parte, no se atrevía a alzar la cabeza. Y mucho menos a mirar a Noruega a los ojos.

-Cobarde... -le recriminó de repente este último.

Dinamarca, sabiendo que aquel adjetivo no podía ser más acertado, solo atinó a morderse el labio inferior, avergonzado.

-¡Cobarde! -insistió el noruego, con un ímpetu que no era propio de él.

-¡No soy cobarde...! ¡Soy prudente...! ¡¿De qué me sirve hacerme el valiente a estas alturas...?! ¿Eh...? -se defendió al fin el danés.

-¿Desde cuando eres prudente? -rebatió Noruega con sorna-. Tú, que desde que te conozco siempre has estado haciéndote el bravucón, inmiscuyéndote sin pensar en absurdas luchas por el poder y arrastrando a los demás contigo...

-¡¿Y de que me ha servido?! -le interrumpió enérgicamente el danés. -¡Todos estos siglos he pasado peleando una batalla tras otra con el fin de convertirme en una potencia, y solo mírame! ¡Ahora soy el país más país de débil de toda Europa con el ejército más insignificante de todos! ¿Realmente crees que estoy en condición de oponer algún tipo de resistencia? -preguntó.

-No, no lo creo. De todas maneras, me da igual...

-Y bien, Nor, ¿vas a capitular? -insistió el alemán, dejando de lado la 'inútil' discusión que había estado manteniendo con su hermano mayor.

-No. Y no me digas 'Nor' -bufó el noruego, furioso. A pesar de que habían pasado las décadas, el enconado resentimiento que sentía contra los nazis persistía en el fondo de su corazón. Y el volver a verlos en aquel momento hizo que todo lo que ellos le habían hecho sufrir regresara a su memoria con una vividez tal que no pudo evitar exteriorizarla en una áspera negativa.

-N...¿No...? -replicó Alemania, con una ceja arqueada.

-No -reiteró Noruega con firmeza.

-Nor... -le susurró Dinamarca, mientras le tomaba por el hombro, con expresión suplicante. 'Cede a sus exigencias' quería decirle.

-No. Tal vez tú te hayas vuelto un cobarde, pero yo no, bror... -le aseguró el noruego, apartándole con tal brusquedad que casi le hace irse a un costado.

-Así que no, ¿eh? -bramó Prusia, mientras desenfundaba su revólver en gesto amenazador.

-¡Guarda eso! -le exigió de inmediato el alemán.- ¡Nuestro jefe te mandará desollar si se entera de que le disparaste a un nórdico! -agregó.

-Grrrr... -rugió el prusiano, furioso. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que no tenía más opción que obedecer, regresó su arma a su lugar de mala gana. -¡Pero no creas que te has librado de mí! ¡Mi jefe me ordenó que fuera gentil contigo siempre y cuando colaborases con nosotros! ¡Si no lo haces, tal vez no esté autorizado para dispararte, pero sí para causarte todo el dolor que sea necesario hasta que cedas...! -vociferó, fuera de sí.

Noruega, en lugar de intimidarse, le lanzó a Prusia la mirada más desafiante que poseía. 'Inténtalo si puedes', quería decirle.

Claro que al albino esto no le hizo ninguna gracia...

-¡Ya me cansaste! -rugió, mientras corría amenazadoramente hacia el noruego, dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos.

-¡Nor! -exclamó el danés, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a proteger a su mejor amigo a toda costa, cuando Alemania le arrastró súbitamente a un costado...

-Tú ya has capitulado, y no voy a permitir que rompas ese acuerdo... -le aseguró con rudeza.

-¡Eso no significa... que deba quedarme de brazos cruzados... mirando mientras tu hermano golpea al mío...! -replicó agitadamente Dinamarca, a la vez que forcejeaba con el alemán.

-Él se lo ha buscado... y no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer para evitar que reciba lo que se merece... -le respondió Alemania, tratando de mantenerse firme frente al danés, que era tan grande y fornido como él.- Y me temo que tú tampoco... -añadió, con gesto malévolo, mientras desenfundaba su revólver y le apuntaba directamente a la frente.

-No creo que te atrevas... a menos que quieras terminar 'desollado' -argumentó Dinamarca, mientras levantaba las manos-. Tú mismo lo dijiste... -añadió, con una sonrisa.

-Ahhh... así que escuchaste lo que dije... -se burló el alemán.- Pero me temo que no pusiste atención las palabras de mi hermano mayor...

-¿Sus palabras? -replicó el danés, con una ceja arqueada.

-Sus palabras cuando dijo que debíamos ser gentiles con ustedes siempre y cuando colaborasen con nuestra causa... cosa que ni tú ni tu amigo están haciendo... -masculló Alemania, mientras colocaba la punta del arma directamente en contacto con la sien del escandinavo. -Y en tu caso es todavía peor... porque cuando te rendiste ante nosotros hace media hora aceptaste todos nuestros términos... y ahora, al tratar de defender a tu amigo, estás incurriendo en un acto de rebelión que bien podría costarte la pena capital... -prosiguió, rodeándole el cuello con el antebrazo y apretándoselo con fuerza-. En otras palabras, estoy autorizado para regar tus sesos en el piso si insistes en ponerte terco... ¿entiendes? -le susurró al oído ásperamente.

-Dan...mit... -maldijo Dinamarca, sintiéndose impotente. Entonces fijó la vista en el noruego que, de cuclillas en el piso, con una mano en el suelo para evitar desplomarse y con la otra en el abdomen ya tenía un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la boca y respiraba a duras penas por la falta de aliento.

-¡Y qué, 'Norwe'! ¡¿Quieres otra patada en el estómago?! -le preguntó sarcásticamente el prusiano.

Noruega, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se puso pie, se limpió la sangre de la boca y volvió a sostenerle la mirada.

-¡Voy a tomar eso como un sí...! -vociferó Prusia con vehemencia, mientras corría hacia él con el puño levantado.

Sin embargo, el noruego ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le siguieran haciendo sangrar con tanta facilidad. Parándose con firmeza, logró resistir el embate.

-Ahhhh... así que no eras tan debilucho como yo pensaba... -se burló el albino, concentrado todas sus fuerzas en prevalecer sobre Noruega.

-No lo soy... y me da igual si esto es solo un déjà vu... ¡de ninguna manera pienso permitir que vuelvas a humillarme...! -exclamó este último mientras, poseído por alguna especie de arrebato frenético, empujaba al prusiano hacia atrás y lograba derribarlo. Una vez que lo tuvo a su merced, le arrancó furiosamente la banda nazi del brazo y la arrojó lo más lejos que le dieron las fuerzas. Entonces, de un golpe en el rostro, le dejó inconsciente. -Nunca te metas con alguien que fue vikingo... -bufó victorioso, mientras escupía al suelo y se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose el agua de la lluvia, que lo había empapado por completo.

El danés y el alemán miraban atónitos la escena.

-Lo... lo consiguió... -suspiró el primero, como esbozar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Maldita sea...! -rabió el segundo.- ¡Ustedes! ¡Vengan y vigilen a este sujeto! -les ordenó a dos guardias que estaban cerca. Estos, obedeciendo de inmediato, se acercaron al danés y, tras ponerle un par de esposas, le encañonaron.

Alemania, echando chispas, caminó revólver en mano hacia el noruego con una mirada de los mil infiernos. Entonces, le apuntó directamente a la frente. -He tratado de ser paciente contigo... de razonar contigo... de hablar contigo... ¡pero eso se acabó...! -bramó, resonando su voz grave en las paredes que se hallaban cerca.

-¿Vas a disparar? Pues hazlo... -solicitó Noruega, con total tranquilidad.

El alemán, todavía más furioso que antes por la estoicidad del nórdico, lanzó su arma a varios metros de distancia. -No... no voy a dispararte... ¡sólo voy a enseñarte quién es tu superior ahora...! -vociferó, como sacar el látigo que siempre tenía guardado en un uno de sus bolsillos. Entonces, se quitó la visera que tenía en la cabeza y la chaqueta que cubría su torso, y las tiró a un lado.

-¡No te atrevas... a hacerle daño...! -le advirtió enérgicamente Dinamarca.

-¿O sino qué? -replicó desdeñosamente Alemania.- ¡Dispárenle sin dudar si se atreve a mover un solo dedo...! -les mandó entonces a sus subordinados. -¡Ahora vas a aprender lo que es el dolor...! -se volvió al noruego, como esbozar una sonrisa macabra.

-Aprendí lo que es el dolor cuando era solo un niño... mil años antes de que tú nacieras... así que no necesito que me enseñes nada... mocoso arrogante... -bufó Noruega, como ponerse en posición de defensa.

Sin embargo, aquello no le sirvió de mucho. Agotado como estaba por la batalla que había sostenido con Prusia, en desventaja sin un arma en la mano y con el alemán en mejor forma que él, no tardó en terminar estrellado contra el suelo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh...!

El desgarrador grito del noruego llenó el ambiente cuando sintió que el látigo del nazi le abrió la piel del abdomen de un tajo. Y otro le siguió cuando le llegó el turno a sus brazos. Y luego a su pecho. Y entonces a su cuello...

-¡Nor...! -chilló dolorosamente el danés al ver la sangre de su amigo mezclándose como pintura roja con el agua estancada de los charcos de lluvia, sintiéndose impotente desde su estático papel de espectador pasivo, maldiciéndose por no atreverse a hacer nada debido al frío pedazo de acero que helaba su sien como advertencia constante de lo que le esperaba si reaccionaba...

-Ahora... te voy a dejar una señal... ¡para que cuando te vean todos recuerden lo que les pasa a los países que se atreven a desafiar al régimen del _führer_...! -exclamó frenéticamente Alemania, mientras alzaba el flagelo sobre el rostro de Noruega...

Este abrió los ojos de par en par. Tal vez aquello era solo una ilusión, pero la sencilla idea de que aquel pedazo de cuero que se ondeaba amenazante frente a él fuera a estrellarse contra su nariz y sus mejillas con tal fuerza como para dejarle una marca indeleble le hizo temblar...

Al fin y al cabo, él podía sentir _todo_ con increíble realismo...

Cuando el flagelo empezó a descender el noruego solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, resignado... De repente, escuchó un golpe seco, seguido de un alarido... Al abrir los ojos pudo ver, para su sorpresa, al alemán retorciéndose de dolor a un par de metros de distancia...

-¿Are you fine? -le preguntó de repente el portador de un marcado acento británico, mientras le extendía la mano.

-En...gland... -balbuceó a duras penas Noruega, con una sonrisa aliviada en el rostro.

-¿Creíste que dejaría que el maldito _kraut_ masacrara a uno de mis mejores amigos sin que yo hiciera nada para evitarlo? -preguntó Inglaterra, que vestía su característico uniforme oliva.

-Supongo que no... -respondió el noruego como ponerse de pie. -De todas maneras... llegas tarde... -le recriminó, mostrándole las heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-¡Es que estaba reuniendo refuerzos! -argumentó en su defensa el inglés-. ¡Muchachos! ¡Ataquen! -exclamó con gran vigor.

Inmediatamente, varios soldados vestidos igual que él aparecieron de todos lados, armas en mano, dispuestos a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias...

Alemania, ya recuperado, ordenó rabioso a sus propios hombres que defendieran su posición, a excepción de los que estaban encargados de Dinamarca, que debían concentrarse en mantenerlo vigilado e inmovilizado a toda costa...

Entonces, se dirigió hacia sus verdaderos objetivos: Noruega e Inglaterra...

Prusia, que acababa de recobrar el conocimiento, se le unió tan pronto como pudo...

* * *

La batalla había sido dura. Sin embargo, la balanza empezaba a inclinarse. El batallón británico había perdido prácticamente a la mitad de sus hombres, mientras que el alemán permanecía casi intacto...

El noruego y el inglés, por su parte, parecían cada vez más agotados ante el agresivo embate de los dos alemanes.

-Esta no es tu lucha, England... Te recomiendo que te retires... por tu propio bien... -trató de presionar Alemania a Inglaterra.

-Así que invades, torturas y humillas a uno de los países que más aprecio... pero quieres que me haga de la vista gorda... ¡¿no es así...?! -vociferó el inglés, indignado.

-Gracias, England... Al menos tú si has demostrado ser un buen amigo... -aseguró Noruega, con un dejo de decepción, mientras miraba de reojo al inmovilizado danés y le recriminaba interiormente su cobardía. 'Y pensar que cuando peleábamos contra Suecia estabas dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por defenderme...' -suspiró amargamente.

-¡Ja! ¿Realmente crees que él te considera su amigo? -preguntó el prusiano con sarcasmo-. ¡Si lo único que quiere es tu costa, tus fiordos y tus barcos...! ¡La verdad es que no es diferente de nosotros! -agregó con vehemencia.

-_Shut up_! -chilló furioso Inglaterra, mientras le lanzaba una patada.

-¡Así que te fastidia que diga la verdad! ¡Pues lo lamento tanto! -se burló el albino a la vez que esquivaba el golpe con una sonrisa prepotente.

-¡Esa de ninguna manera es la verdad! -aseguró el inglés, algo histérico.

-Claro que no la es... -le respaldó el noruego con firmeza.

-¿Así que todavía no abres los ojos? Pues déjame ayudarte... -rió maliciosamente el alemán-. Quiero que cuentes cuántos minutos pasan antes de que tu gran 'amigo' te abandone al enterarse por esa radio que tiene en el bolsillo de que Frankreich está en graves problemas...

La expresión de Inglaterra cambió drásticamente al oír aquello.

-E...estás mintiendo... -rió entonces, aunque no tan seguro de lo que decía.

-¡Mi hermano nunca miente! ¡Ahora mismo todo un batallón debe de estar a solo un par de kilómetros de cruzar la Línea Maginot... dispuesto a arrancarle toda la barba a nuestro queridísimo amigo galo! -aseguró Prusia.- ¡Apuesto a que esa no te la esperabas! -vociferó, tras lo cual estalló un una estrepitosa carcajada.

-M...my... lo...rd... ¡My lord...l -intervino de repente una voz que sonaba lejana y entrecortada, proveniente de la chaqueta del británico.

-D...dime... -contestó casi de inmediato un tembloroso británico, mientras miraba a los sonrientes alemanes, parados frente a él en gesto de triunfo, y los maldecía internamente con todas sus fuerzas. -_Damn it_! -vociferó, casi histérico tras escuchar las palabras de su subordinado, mientras arrojaba la radio a varios metros de él.

-¡Te lo dijimos! -le sacó en cara un victorioso prusiano, tras lo cual siguió riéndose a lo grande.

-¡Diablos! -bufó Inglaterra, mientras observaba a sus soldados ser abatidos uno tras otro a su alrededor. Más presionado que nunca, se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz, tratando de sopesar las circunstancias y de tomar una buena decisión en solo un par de milisegundos. Entonces, miró de reojo a Noruega y lanzó un gran suspiro. -No...Norway... yo... yo realmente quisiera quedarme y ayudarte... pero la situación es que...

-Que no puedes dejar que ellos invadan al francés, porque entonces estarían a solo el Canal de la Mancha de atacarte a ti...

-Nor... realmente agradezco tu comprensión y...

-Sí, sí... Comprendo muy bien que Frankrike es un punto estratégico mucho más valioso que yo, y por lo tanto diez veces más doloroso de perder... -le interrumpió el noruego, obviamente decepcionado-. Vaya... cómo pude haberlo olvidado... -se reprochó a sí mismo con una sonrisa agridulce.

-Nor... No lo digas de esa manera... -le solicitó el inglés al entender la indirecta.

-Ya... solo vete... -le instó Noruega, tras lo cual le dio la espalda.

Inglaterra, sintiéndose pésimamente mal consigo mismo, dio la orden de retirada. Entonces, tras lanzarle una última mirada triste al noruego y jurarle a los alemanes que se las iban a pagar caro, giró y desapareció entre las sombras nocturnas...

* * *

-Y bien bror... ¿qué deberíamos hacer con él...? -preguntó divertido Prusia, mientras contemplaba satisfecho al noruego, de rodillas y esposado en su delante. -Al fin y al cabo... todavía me debe una... -bufó resentido, mientras se tocaba la abertura que el anterior golpe del nórdico le había dejado en su labio superior.

-Tú, nada... -respondió a secas Alemania.

-¿EH? ¿Por qué? -fue la lógica pregunta que hizo el albino, casi en un berrinche.

-Porque no tienes derecho... Al fin y al cabo, dejaste que él te venciera antes... -argumentó el alemán, tajante-. Yo, por mi parte... todavía no he terminado mi trabajo... -añadió, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malévola y buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Sin embargo, al no encontrar lo que quería tras un par de minutos, estalló en ira. -¡¿Quién ha visto mi látigo?! -preguntó, irritado.

Un silencio de tumba invadió el lugar. Los soldados, todavía agotados por la reciente batalla, se miraron entre sí, desconcertados. De repente uno se atrevió a hablar.

-Este... yo vi cómo el señor Schweden... que recién llegaba... lo recogía del suelo y lo guardaba en su gabardina... -informó, nervioso.

Alemania, de inmediato, empezó a examinar el lugar de cabo a rabo. De repente, su vista se clavó en un rincón oscuro, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de un viejo farol. Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa forzada, y se dirigió hacia él.

-Sabes que no me gusta que mis invitados ingresen en mi casa sin antes saludar al anfitrión... -afirmó, tratando de ocultar su fastidio en una máscara de amabilidad. Al fin y al cabo, el sueco todavía constituía un valioso aliado, uno que no podía darse el lujo de perder...

-Esta no es tu casa. Este es el límite entre las casas de Norge y Danmark... -respondió una voz grave oculta entre las sombras. De repente, Suecia se hizo parcialmente visible, apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y con gesto intimidante de siempre-. Y, como ellos son mis hermanos, yo entro aquí cuando quiero... -añadió, con un dejo de desafío, que el alemán no tardó en percibir.

-Esta **era** la casa de tus hermanos. Dänemark capituló hace una hora... y Norwegen no puede ofrecer más resistencia... así que ahora el territorio de ambos oficialmente me pertenece... -aseguró un agrio Alemania-. **Debiste **pedirme permiso para quedarte tan pronto como ingresaste... -le amonestó con rudeza.

-Y cómo rayos querías que lo hiciera... si apenas llego y súbitamente una lluvia de balas empieza a llover de todos lados... -se excusó el sueco, encogiéndose de hombros.- La única opción que me quedó fue venir aquí, en donde prácticamente nadie podía verme, y esperar a que todo se calmara... -añadió, con algo de despreocupación.

-Esa no era la única opción que te quedaba... Pudiste venir y ayudarme... -le reprochó hoscamente el alemán.

-No, no, no, Tyslank... -negó tajantemente Suecia, mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa y movía uno de sus dedos índices de aquí para allá.- Que seamos socios comerciales no significa que vaya a inmiscuirme en tu lucha... Yo soy un país estrictamente neutral, y te garantizo que **nada** va a cambiar eso... -aseguró con determinación.

-No, claro que no... -le siguió la corriente Alemania de mala gana-. O tal vez esa sea una excusa y la verdadera razón por la cual preferiste mantenerte al margen es porque no querías pelear contra uno de tus hermanos, tu vecino, ex compañero de pillaje... -aseveró con suspicacia, haciendo que el sueco lanzara un gruñido. -Jajaja... vaya... parece que he dado justo en el clavo... -rió sarcásticamente, tras lo cual paró de golpe y le miró directamente a los ojos.- ¿Y no será esa la misma razón por la cual escondiste mi látigo? -preguntó, rojo de la ira contenida.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -preguntó el sueco, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Hablo de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, tú arribaste precisamente en el momento en el cual estaba dándole una pequeña lección de disciplina a tu hermanito noruego... entonces, molesto por eso, aprovechaste el pánico del tiroteo para robarte mi flagelo y esconderlo en uno de tus bolsillos, asegurándote así de que nunca más fuera a usarlo contra él... ¿me equivoco...? -inquirió el alemán, a punto de explotar de rabia.

Suecia, tragando saliva, guardó silencio por un momento. Entonces, soltó una parca risa, acorde con su fría personalidad. -Definitivamente te equivocas -aseguró, esforzándose por sonar lo más convincente posible.- Yo simplemente vi que se te cayó al piso y lo guardé, para que no fuera a extraviársete en medio de tanta confusión... -argumentó.

-Ahhhhhh... ¿así que entonces te debo un favor...? -preguntó Alemania con ironía.

-No me lo agradezcas... -le respondió el sueco con el mismo sarcasmo, mientras sacaba el látigo del interior de su largo abrigo azul y se lo entregaba de mala gana.

-No Schweden, definitivamente esta tengo que pagártela con creces... -prometió el alemán, mientras tomaba el flagelo con brusquedad y, girándose, se dirigía al noruego. -Por eso voy a asegurarme de tratar a tu querido amigo con mucho más 'cariño' del que originalmente planeaba... -murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya basta! -rogaba inútilmente un impotente danés, con lágrimas en los ojos, por cada latigazo que su amigo recibía-. ¡Sverige! ¡Tú, a diferencia mía, no estás esposado! ¡Ayúdalo! -le exigía al sueco, que, temiendo violar su neutralidad, solo atinaba a desviar la mirada, cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior, tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada, pero sin poder evitar que los gritos de Noruega le hicieran sentir culpable.

Alemania, jadeante por el esfuerzo, le cedió el flagelo a su hermano mayor.

-Ahora puedes vengar la herida de tu labio... -le dijo, tras lo cual tomó una botella de agua y empezó a bebérsela.

Prusia, sorprendido en un principio, estalló de repente en sonoras carcajadas.

-Kesesese... -rió, mientras se posicionaba frente al adolorido noruego y alzaba el látigo en gesto amenazante. De repente, se detuvo en seco. -¡No tan rápido! ¡Antes, voy a darte la oportunidad de que te beneficies de mi gran magnanimidad! ¡Suplica misericordia, y te prometo que me encargaré de que West guarde este látigo para que nadie lo vuelva a usar contra ti nunca más! -demandó, mientras lo tomaba por las mejillas y se las apretaba con fuerza.

Noruega, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la boca, le lanzó una intransigente mirada y castañeó los dientes.

El albino, tomando aquello como una negativa, frunció el ceño y, colocándose detrás del nórdico, se dispuso a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No, no... -le interrumpió su hermano menor, arrebatándole el látigo con irritación. -No en la espalda... Tienes que darle en la cara... -le corrigió, tomando al noruego por el mentón e inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

-En... ¿la cara...? -titubeó el prusiano, con expresión de espanto.- W...West... ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco...? -preguntó, con una risita nerviosa.

-Claro que no... -bufó el alemán.- Se negó a rendirse, te golpeó en la boca y se escudó detrás de su amigo cejudo. Es obvio que se lo merece... -dictaminó, mirando al escandinavo con saña.

-P...p...¡pero dijiste que nuestro jefe nos ordenó tratarlo bien! ¡Hace solo media hora, eras tú el que intentaba disuadirme de que me extralimitara con él...! ¿Lo recuerdas...? -preguntó Prusia, con una gota de sudor rodándole por la frente.

-Sí, lo recuerdo -respondió Alemania-. Pero es obvio que cambié de opinión durante los quince minutos que estuviste inconsciente... -afirmó, con un toque de sarcasmo-. Y, con respecto a nuestro jefe, simplemente inventaremos una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para eximirnos de toda culpa... Ahora... haz lo que te digo... -ordenó, tajante.

El prusiano, algo tembloroso, miró a Noruega. La actitud de rebeldía que este se empeñaba en traer todavía le fastidiaba, pero aun así creía que marcarle el rostro de aquella manera era algo demasiado cruel... Por otro lado, el lado oscuro de su hermano, que desde la invasión a Polonia parecía aflorar con cada vez más intensidad y frecuencia, realmente le daba miedo...

No muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero temiendo contradecir al menor, el albino alzó el látigo sobre la cara del noruego. Y, entonces, se dispuso a descargar el golpe...

Dinamarca, por su parte, sintió que había llegado al límite. Que si violaron su neutralidad, que si le obligaron a firmar un armisticio injusto, que si Prusia le dio una patada en el rostro, francamente le daba igual. Pero el hecho de que ahora fuera a humillar a su mejor amigo de esa brutal manera a solo para complacer al alemán...

El hecho de que ahora fuera a humillar a su mejor amigo de esa brutal solo para complacer al alemán fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso...

Uno de los soldados que custodiaba al danés, al notar sus intenciones, le hundió la punta de la pistola en la sien con toda la fuerza que pudo, obligándole a apretar los dientes para no soltar un inevitable quejido.

-Ni siquiera te ocurra... -le advirtió-. A menos que quieras averiguar cuánto daño podría causarte una bala en la cabeza... -añadió sarcásticamente.

-Ahhhh... de hecho, eso es lo que quiero... -replicó estoicamente Dinamarca, lanzándole una mirada tan terrible que le hizo titubear.- Al fin y al cabo... ¡necesitas más que la munición de un revólver para intimidar a un país como yo...! -agregó, dándole un codazo en el estómago y quitándole el arma en un rápido movimiento. Entonces, dejó al otro uniformado fuera de juego de un cabezazo. -¡Y ahora ves por qué dicen que tengo la cabeza dura! -se rió de sí mismo, tras lo cual, lleno de adrenalina, rompió las esposas de varios golpes contra un cercano bloque de concreto, y avanzó velozmente hacia donde se hallaban ambos alemanes y el noruego...

-¡Diablos! -chilló de repente Prusia, mientras arrojaba la tira de cuero a un lado-. ¡No puedo hacerlo! -lloriqueó, frustrado, jalándose de los blancos cabellos.

-Tsk... -rabió el alemán, agachándose a recoger el flagelo del suelo.- A veces me pregunto si Italien es realmente el inútil de las Fuerzas del Eje... -se burló, poniéndose de pie, empujando a su hermano mayor con el hombro y plantándose frente a Noruega. -Deja que te enseñe cómo se hacen las cosas... -continuó refregándole al albino con arrogancia, mientras levantaba el látigo sobre el rostro del nórdico por tercera vez.- En esta ocasión no vas a librarte... ¡de la cicatriz que te voy a dejar...! -le aseguró a este último, con un brillo terrible en la mirada...

El noruego solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, a apretar los dientes y a oprimir los puños con fuerza...

¡PLASH!

El golpe de la tira de cuero resonó varios metros a la redonda, de lo fuerte que había sido...

Noruega, temblando, jadeando y con varias gotas de sudor rodándole por la frente, abrió los ojos, sorprendido y vio la parte posterior de una gabardina roja ondeando en su delante...

-D...¿Dan...? -preguntó, mientras miraba al danés, plantado frente suyo, como si fuera un dios salido de la mitología asgardiana.

-Ya... ¡BASTA...! -exigió este, furioso, mientras tiraba del látigo, enrollado sobre su brazo, sangrante por la herida que le había dejado el terrible impacto, arrebatándoselo así de golpe a un sorprendido Alemania. A continuación, lo sujetó de ambos extremos y, jalando con toda su fuerza en direcciones opuestas, lo rompió en dos pedazos y lo arrojó a un costado.

-Cómo... ¡¿cómo te atreves...?! -preguntó un iracundo alemán, tras haber salido de su pasmo inicial. ¡Esta intromisión me la vas a pagar cara!

-No... no lo creo... -sonrió Dinamarca, mientras sacaba el revólver que le había arrebatado a sus guardianes y le encañonaba directamente a la frente.

-_Dummkopf_(tonto)! -le insultó Alemania, sin poder evitar retroceder un paso por la impresión-. ¡Hagas lo que hagas, sigues estando en desventaja! ¡Si se te ocurre dispararme, mis hombres les llenaran las entrañas de plomo tanto a ti como a tu amigo noruego! ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena? -preguntó, mientras tocaba el silbato que le colgaba del cuello. De inmediato, varios soldados, que habían estado recuperándose de la batalla en el de cercano cuartel, aparecieron, rodearon a ambos nórdicos y les apuntaron con sus rifles.

-¡En otras palabras, suelta esa cosa o váyanse ambos al infierno! ¡Kesesese...! -soltó una risotada burlona el prusiano.

-Tsk... danmit...! -rabió el danés, tras lo cual, sin más alternativa, arrojó el arma a los pies del alemán, que no dudó en recogerla. Inmediatamente, volvió a ser esposado. Entonces, lo pusieron espalda contra espalda con Noruega.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos ahora, West? -preguntó el albino, mirándolos con placer mientras se hacía tronar los puños.

-Tú llevarás un batallón de soldados de apoyo a la línea Maginot. Yo me encargaré de darle su merecido a estos tipos, y entonces te alcanzaré con otro más...

-¡Pero West! ¡Yo quiero quedarme y ayudarte a hacerlo! -chilló Prusia como niño berrinchudo, descontento ante la decisión de su hermano.

-Fuiste incapaz de darle un simple latigazo en el rostro a Noruega, así que es obvio que no sirves para esto... -bufó el alemán, irritado-. Ahora, lárgate de aquí... -le ordenó tajantemente.

El prusiano, después de hacer varios gestos de inconformidad en un inútil intento por hacer que su el menor cambiara de opinión, se dio cuenta de que no tenía más opción que obedecer. Entonces, tras patear furiosamente una lata vacía de cerveza que se hallaba cerca y lanzarle a su hermano una última mirada de enfado, dio media vuelta y se fue...

A la señal de Alemania los soldados, que todavía tenían a los nórdicos en la mira, guardaron sus rifles, giraron y empezaron a seguir al albino.

-Ahora... solo somos ustedes... y yo... -rió maliciosamente el alemán, mientras sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos. -Ahhh... apuesto a que no sospechaban que tenía un látigo de repuesto... -añadió, haciendo girar la tira de cuero en el aire y luego estrellándola contra el piso. -¿Por cuál de los dos debería empezar? -preguntó a continuación, divertido con la tortura emocional que les estaba aplicando.

-¡Yo fui el que te apuntó con ese revólver! ¡Golpéame todo lo que quieras pero deja a Nor, que ya ha recibido suficiente, en paz! ¡Solo míralo! -rogó Dinamarca, mientras giraba la cabeza y señalaba el lastimero estado de su amigo, con el uniforme manchado de sangre por todos lados, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos a punto de cerrarse por la inconciencia en la que amenazaba con sumirse...

-Eso lo decide todo... -sonrió sádicamente Alemania, acercándose al noruego y levantándole bruscamente la barbilla, que yacía pegada al pecho por el agotamiento. -Si antes pensaba dejarte una marca en la cara, ahora voy a triplicar esa cantidad. Y seguiré haciéndolo en la medida en que a tu amigo se le ocurra seguir entrometiéndose... -detuvo con aquellas palabras al danés, que estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para intervenir. -Más le vale que se porte bien y se quede quieto en su lugar, a menos que luego quiera tener problemas para reconocerte... -añadió con sarcasmo.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! -estalló rabiosamente Dinamarca al oír eso.

-No te enfades... te llegará tu turno a ti también... -le amenazó el alemán, riendo con sarcasmo.

-No lo creo... -intervino de repente una voz grave.- Ya tienes a los dos países que querías sometidos. Ya tienes las bases y pistas de despegue que querías para tu ataque aéreo a England. Ya tienes metal asegurado para toda la guerra. Ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí... -bufó el sueco, plantándose entre el alemán y sus hermanos. -Te recomiendo que te retires... -añadió, lanzándole su mirada intimidante diez veces más terrible de lo usual.

-¿O si no qué? -replicó Alemania, contrariado.

-O si no podrías quedarte privado de tu preciado e indispensable hierro, inclinando la balanza de esta guerra en tu contra... -aseguró Suecia, provocando que el alemán soltara un gruñido al entender el trasfondo de la indirecta-. Norge y Danmark no valen eso ¿verdad? -preguntó, con una media sonrisa.

-No, al parecer sí lo valen... -replicó Alemania.- Al fin y al cabo, es por ellos que estás amenazando con cortar tus tratos comerciales conmigo, a riesgo de provocarme y de poner en peligro tu valiosísima neutralidad...

-No seas ridículo... -le interrumpió brusca e irónicamente el sueco.- Los dos sabemos que te conviene seguir en buenos términos conmigo... al fin y al cabo, tu monstruosa maquinaria bélica quedaría en nada sin el metal que sale de _mis_ minas... así que eres tú el que debería abstenerse de seguir provocándome al maltratar a _mis_ hermanos... -le exigió con vehemencia, dejándolo mudo y titubeante.

-Vaya... no pensé que una nación como tú fuera capaz de sentir un cariño tan intenso por alguna persona... y menos por dos... -se burló el alemán, a todas luces derrotado, devolviendo su látigo al bolsillo de muy mala gana.

-No me hables de cariño, niñato. Conozco a Dan y Nor desde hace más de mil años. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? No lo creo... Al fin y al cabo, tú ni siquiera alcanzas los cien... -le recordó despectivamente Suecia.

Alemania solo atinó a refunfuñar de fastidio. Entonces, habiendo perdido las ganas de seguir discutiendo con el sueco y sin más opción, tomó su chaqueta y su visera empapadas del piso y, dando media vuelta, empezó a retirarse a paso lento.

-No crean que se han librado de mí... -les advirtió a Dinamarca y Noruega, girando la cabeza y mirándoles de reojo.- Ya habrá otra ocasión... -añadió, tras lo cual desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Ahhhh... hasta que por fin se largó... -suspiró el danés, como lanzar un suspiro de alivio-. Es un maldito demente... -murmuró, dejando entrever la ira que sentía.

-Sí que lo es... -corroboró sus palabras Suecia, mientras se agachaba y le retiraba las esposas a Dinamarca.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde conseguiste esa llave? -preguntó Dinamarca, sorprendido.

-Digamos que se la tomé prestada a Alemania mientras estaba distraído... -respondió el sueco, esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

-Vaya... primero el látigo, y ahora esto... Cualquiera diría que eres un ladrón experto... -bromeó el danés, como sobarse ambas muñecas.

-Soy ex-vikingo... igual que tú... -se limitó a replicar Suecia. Entonces se giró y dirigió al noruego. -¿Estás bien? -quiso saber, preocupado, como liberarle de los grilletes.

-Bueno... digamos que sí... -contestó Noruega en un hilo de voz.- Gracias por interceder por nosotros... -añadió, algo conmovido.

-Descuida... al fin y al cabo... prometí que lo haría, ¿verdad...? -le guiñó el de la gabardina azul, recordándole la reunión que ambos habían tenido semanas antes.

-Sé que lo hiciste... pero aun así... no debió ser nada fácil y... ¡ah...! -el noruego, llevándose ambas manos al abdomen, lanzó un intenso alarido de dolor y fue incapaz de concluir su oración.

-¡Nor! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te hagas el fuerte? -le regañó el danés, como sujetarle por debajo de los brazos para evitar que se estrellara contra el piso. -Es obvio que necesita un doctor... -se dirigió entonces a Suecia. -Y va a ser una odisea encontrar uno disponible en mi territorio o en el suyo por culpa de la condenada invasión alemana... -se lamentó, angustiado.

-No hay problema. Traeré uno del mío... -le tranquilizó Suecia, como ponerse de pie.- Será mejor que lo traslades a un lugar bajo techo o, para colmo de males, va a terminar pescando una pulmonía por culpa de este endemoniado temporal... -advirtió, mientras miraba con desgano la copiosa e incesante lluvia cayendo por doquier y se ajustaba su propia gabardina para que le cubriera mejor.- No me tardo... al fin y al cabo, mi casa está, literalmente hablando, aquí al costado... -añadió, tras lo cual echó a andar de prisa...

Tan pronto como Dinamarca vio al sueco desaparecer en la lejanía, se dispuso a obedecer su consejo. Acomodando a Noruega sobre su espalda, empezó a buscar un lugar adecuado en donde pudiera descansar, lejos de aquella sombría base militar...

-G...Gracias... -balbuceó repentinamente el noruego, como abrir los ojos-. Por un momento... creí que sencillamente te quedarías parado... mirando mientras me masacraban... -añadió, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste creer eso de mí?! ¡Pensar que somos amigos desde hace más de mil años, y aun así no me conoces lo suficiente!- -le recriminó el danés, ofendido.

-L...lo siento -le pidió Noruega, algo apenado.- Aun así, tengo que admitir que todavía estás lleno de sorpresas... -aseguró, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. -Por cierto... ¿no es este... el camino hacia tu residencia...? -preguntó, algo sorprendido.

-Claro que sí... Después de todo, a estas alturas mi casa es mucho más segura que la tuya para que te recuperes... -argumentó Dinamarca.

-¿Y cómo rayos va a saber Sve que me llevaste allí? -le regañó el noruego, como darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Pues le enviaré un telegrama o algo parecido! ¡Deja de preocuparte tanto...! -le exigió a los gritos el danés.

-Idioter... -se limitó a bufar Noruega, fingiendo enfado pero sintiendo realmente una enorme gratitud hacia él. De repente, todo a su alrededor empezó a hacerse negro... -Oye... oye Dan... -balbuceó Noruega a duras penas.

-¿Qué...?

-Creo que... estoy a punto de... perder la conciencia...

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Nor? ¡Nor...! **(6)**

* * *

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, el noruego sintió que todo empezó a darle vueltas y que la visión se le nubló a tal punto que no pudo distinguir absolutamente nada a su alrededor...

'Ahhhh... ese último recuerdo... fue demasiado real... tanto que... paulatinamente... olvidé que era solo una ilusión... me sumí demasiado en ella... y terminé perdiendo el control...'

-Oye... ¿estás bien...? -resonó de repente una voz lejana en sus oídos.

-No del todo... al fin y al cabo... tuve un sueño terrible... en donde la pasé realmente muy mal... -articuló Noruega a duras penas, mientras trataba de estabilizarse y de regresar a la 'realidad...'

-Pues qué lástima... ¿Y por culpa de quién...?

-Ah... todo fue culpa del fornido de... ¡¿_Tyskland_...?! -vociferó el noruego en un inusual acto, recuperando súbitamente la consciencia y viendo al alemán a su costado.

-Pues... sí... soy yo... -respondió este, algo nervioso ante la 'extraña' actitud del nórdico.

-¿Por qué te sentaste a mi lado...? -preguntó con brusquedad este último, todavía perturbado por los últimos recuerdos, mientras le lanzaba una mirada tan terrible que le hizo temblar.

-P...porque... porque los únicos asientos vacíos que quedaban aparte de este eran junto a England y a Frankreich... y no me llevo precisamente bien con ninguno de los dos... -respondió Alemania, tragando saliva. -¡Lo que sucede es que me hice tarde por ayudarle a Italien a atarse las agujetas! -se lamentó a continuación.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado... Además, es lógico que no les caigas bien... al fin y al cabo, invadiste a uno y bombardeaste al otro... nacionalsocialista... -gruñó Noruega, molesto, dejando tanto al alemán como a otros países que estaban cerca de una pieza ante el apelativo.

-Yo... ¡yo ya no soy nazi...! -se defendió Alemania de inmediato.- ¡Además, ellos tampoco me agradan a mí! ¡Dividieron mi país y luego se lo repartieron entre sí! -añadió, señalando al francés y al inglés, sentados al otro extremo de la mesa.

-¡No te quejes, West! ¡Al menos a ti no te tocó estar bajo el control del ruso psicópata y del polaco amanerado! -intervino de repente Prusia, con Gilbirt revoleteándole alrededor de la cabeza. **(7)**

-¡Deja de hablar tan fuerte, bror! -le exigió el alemán, sudando frío y caliente al darse cuenta de que Rusia y Polonia se encontraban a tan solo un par de lugares y, con mucha probabilidad, habían escuchado las imprudentes palabras del albino. Entonces, cuando todo parecía perdido, vio, como si fuera por gracia divina, a Lituania aparecer por la puerta de la sala de conferencias y distraer la atención de ambos eslavos. -Uffff... -suspiró, como dejarse caer sobre su silla, aliviado. -Esa estuvo cerca... realmente muy, muy cerc... ¡gyah...! -exclamó, al girar la cabeza y ver al noruego emanando un aura azul realmente aterradora.

-Si los aliados se repartieron su territorio... fue porque se lo tenían merecido... se lo tenían merecido... se lo tenían merecido... -repetía este una y otra vez, con la voz tan suave y a la vez espeluznante que les puso a ambos germanos la piel de gallina.

-¡No deberían dejar entrar a la sala de conferencias a gente tan terrorífica! -chilló el prusiano, tratando de hacerse el 'macho' pero sin poder evitar ocultarse detrás de su hermano menor.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso estás hablando de mí? -preguntó Rusia, que había dejado el asunto del lituano a un lado al sentirse aludido.

-¡Esta vez no! -respondió el albino-. ¡Me estaba refiriendo al nórdico de aquí! -aseguró, señalando a Noruega.

-Esta es una reunión de **naciones**... así que a quienes no deberían dejar entrar son a **ex** naciones que ya quedaron en el pasado, y que, por lo tanto, no pueden aportar nada realmente útil con su presencia... –contraatacó este, usando el tono más hiriente que pudo.

Los países que estaban cerca y escucharon aquellas palabras hicieron gestos y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Entonces, se voltearon, expectantes, esperando la reacción de Prusia.

-Tú...tú...tú... -balbuceó este, apenas pudiendo hilvanar las palabras con coherencia por la rabia. Entonces, los labios empezaron a temblarle y, súbitamente, estalló en llanto. -Tú... ¡eres tan CRUE~L! ¡BUA~H! -chilló a todo pulmón.

-Vamos bror... será mejor que nos marchemos... -intervino Alemania, poniéndose de pie, rodeándole con un brazo y alejándolo del noruego, al cual le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos. -Ve a ubicarte junto a Francia... –le sugirió en cuanto hubieron avanzado un par de pasos.

-Ahhh... de acuerdo... -accedió el albino, secándose las lágrimas y tratando de tranquilizarse. -¿En dónde te sentarás tú? -quiso saber al darse cuenta de que casi todos los sitios estaban ocupados.

-Yo... yo... yo me sentaré... junto a... England... -suspiró, resignado, sabiendo de antemano lo que le esperaba.- Va a ser una la~rga reunión... -se lamentó, como masajearse el puente de la nariz.

* * *

Noruega, ya más calmado, permanecía en su sitio, tratando de averiguar en cuál de todas las 'inútiles' conferencias mundiales en las cuales había participado a través de su historia se encontraba.

De repente, una bandeja con vasos de agua fue puesta sobre la mesa y alguien se sentó en la silla desocupada a su costado.

-Uffffffffffff... ¡ser anfitrión es lo más agotador del mundo~! -gimoteó Dinamarca, como secarse el sudor de la frente-. Si algún día te piden que Oslo sea la sede de una cumbre del clima, ¡NO ACEPTE~S! -le advirtió a los gritos.

-¿Anfitrión? -preguntó el noruego, algo desubicado.

-¡Sí! ¡Mira! -exclamó el danés, volteando y señalando un enorme letrero ubicado a espaldas de ambos que decía 'COP 15 COPENHAGUE - UN CLIMATE CHANGE CONFERENCE 2009'.

-D...debí darme cuenta antes... -se recriminó el noruego, algo avergonzado-. Vaya... así que vuelvo a estar en medio de esta 'crucial' reunión... -rió con sarcasmo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? ¿Acaso no es crucial? -preguntó Dinamarca, ladeando la cabeza, confundido.

-Debería serlo, pero mi 'intuición vikinga' me dice que todos hablarán mucho, se comprometerán poco y que esta cumbre será tachada de fracaso hasta el hartazgo... -respondió Noruega, mientras miraba con desgano a Estados Unidos dibujar un superhéroe, que utilizaría para su posterior discurso, en la pizarra. **(8)**

-Ehhh... pues es una lástima... -se lamentó el danés, algo decepcionado. -A este paso Escandinavia... y quizás todo el mundo... terminarán igual que el desierto del Sahara... -comentó, con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever una pizca de preocupación-. De todos los enemigos que hemos enfrentado, el calentamiento global parece ser el peor, ¿no crees? -preguntó, como apoyar su barbilla sobre sus puños cerrados, en gesto meditabundo.

-Yo diría que nuestra incapacidad para tomar las decisiones correctas lo es en realidad... -opinó el noruego.

-Sí... creo que tienes razón...

Ambos nórdicos se hallaban sumidos en sus profundas cavilaciones cuando un chico de cabello rubio, ojos grises y vestido de mesero apareció súbitamente y se dirigió a Dinamarca con el acento típico de su país.

-¡Señor Danmark! ¡Todavía tiene que repartir agua a la mitad de los delegados, y la conferencia ya está por empezar! ¡Dese prisa! -exclamó, agitado.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿En serio me faltan tantos? -se lamentó el mayor de los nórdicos, a punto de echarse a llorar. -¿Y acaso no pueden ayudarme ustedes? -preguntó, señalándolo a él y al equipo de camareros daneses que se hallaban trabajando en la cocina cercana.

-¡No! ¡Aún tenemos muchos bocadillos que servir! ¡Además, su jefa dijo que este trabajo debía hacerlo usted personalmente y así transmitir la idea de que el país de Danmark es un buen anfitrión! -le recordó el azafato.

-Rayos... tienes razón... -lloriqueó Dinamarca-. Ahhhh... supongo que no me queda de otra... -lanzó entonces un profundo suspiro de resignación. -Bien Nor... el deber me llama... o algo así... -bromeó, como ponerse de pie y levantar su bandeja de la mesa de mala gana. -Por cierto, todavía no te he dado tu vaso con agua... -cayó en cuenta, y entonces se inclinó a dárselo.

-Tak... -agradeció Noruega, mientras veía el bonito diseño, con el mismo logo del enorme letrero estampado encima. -Voy a encargarte que me lo cuides... al igual que a mi asiento... -le encomendó de repente al danés, como ponerse de pie.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te vas al baño? -quiso saber este, algo desubicado.

-No -respondió el noruego, algo irritado por la pregunta.- Voy a repartir esto en tu lugar... así tú puedes sentarte a descansar... -añadió, como tomar la bandeja de las manos de su amigo.

Ante aquellas palabras, Dinamarca abrió los ojos como platos y parpadeó varias veces, completamente sorprendido. -Estás... ¿estás siendo amable conmigo...? -preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sí... al fin y al cabo, te debo una... -se limitó a responder Noruega.

-¿Así? ¿P...por qué...? -quiso saber el danés, sin entender nada.

-Por defenderme cuando Tyskland me invadió... -explicó el noruego, con un toque de gratitud en la voz.

-Pu...pues de nada... aunque ya han pasado muchos años desde que eso pasó... -balbuceó Dinamarca.

-Para mí es como si hubiera sucedido hace solo un momento... –aseguró Noruega, tras lo cual echó a andar.

-Ehhhh... -se quedó mirándolo el danés, todavía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. –O...oye Nor... ¡un segundo...! -reaccionó de pronto, corriendo a toda prisa hacia donde se hallaba su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –preguntó el noruego, girándose.

-¡Realmente agradezco lo que quieres hacer por mí, pero ya escuchaste al mesero! ¡Mi jefa ha ordenado específicamente que sea yo el que reparta esos vasos, ya que soy el anfitrión! Lo siento, pero, no puedes hacer este trabajo por mí y... ¡auch!

-Tontito... –interrumpió súbitamente Noruega a Dinamarca, golpeándole la frente con los dedos. -No seré tú, pero sí soy tu mejor amigo, tu vecino más cercano, y el país con el cual todos te relacionan automáticamente. Incluso una vez fuimos un solo reino... Da igual si este trabajo lo haces tú, o lo hago yo. Ahora siéntate, y no te muevas de ahí hasta que regrese -le ordenó, señalándole su asiento con el dedo índice.

-Pero Nor...

En el preciso momento en que el danés iba a replicar algo, todo empezó a girar y girar...

* * *

-Danmit... otra vez no... -se lamentó el noruego al sentir los copos de nieve caerle sobre la cara, la invernal brisa helarle hasta los huesos y el frígido terreno sobre el cual se hallaba congelarle la espalda... por segunda vez...

Aturdido, se sentó sobre la nieve como pudo, y entonces trató de despejar su mente.

-'¿Qué rayos... qué rayos ha significado todo esto...? Inicié en una especie de limbo blanco... del cual me sacó... me sacó _ella_... Luego, he estado saltando de recuerdo en recuerdo... desde la época vikinga, hasta la actualidad... Y ahora... regreso al helado infierno en el cual empecé...' -se dijo a sí mismo, mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez, en un esfuerzo por esclarecer su nublada visión, hasta que al fin lo consiguió... -O... o tal vez las cosas no son como yo creo... -balbuceó al darse cuenta que, a diferencia del primer escenario, al menos este sí tenía montañas, árboles, rocas y, sobre el cielo, brillaba el sol. Además, de alguna manera, se le hacía increíblemente familiar...

Noruega, algo atónito, se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos. De repente, frente a él apareció una enorme abertura en la roca, en cuyo interior resplandecía tenuemente una luz roja y de la cual provenía alguno que otro ruido...

-Pues claro... esta es la cueva en donde todos pasamos la noche... hace tres días... -hizo memoria, mientras ingresaba al lugar, esperando encontrar a Islandia y a Finlandia hablando animadamente y a Suecia acomodando la leña que acababa de recoger...

Al fin y al cabo, debía ser otro recuerdo más...

Sin embargo, al único al que vio allí fue a Dinamarca, sentado a la luz de la fogata.

-¿Nor? -preguntó este sorprendido al notar su presencia- ¡Nor! -exclamó entonces, poniéndose de pie de un salto, corriendo hacia él, dispuesto a todas luces a abrazarlo. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a solo un par de pasos se detuvo de súbito, cambió su expresión emocionada por una titubeante y, sencillamente, desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué te detiene? -quiso saber el noruego, mirándolo directamente a la cara.

-Que tú eres sencillamente una ilusión... Haga lo que haga, al final no sirve de nada si no eres real... -argumentó el danés, con una terrible expresión de abatimiento en el rostro.

-¿Qué no soy real? Eso es lo que yo debería decirte a ti... –replicó Noruega, algo confundido. -Tuve una serie de recuerdos que no eran reales, y tú apareciste en cada uno de ellos. No hay nada que me haga pensar que este es diferente... -añadió.

-Tuviste... ¿una serie de recuerdos...? –preguntó Dinamarca con los ojos muy abiertos.

El noruego, demasiado agotado para responder algo, sencillamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Y... y el primero... ¿era... de la época vikinga...? –preguntó el danés

Noruega volvió a asentir.

-Y... luego... ¿estábamos en el matrimonio de Haakon y Margarita?

Noruega asintió nuevamente.

-Y entonces, ¿en el inicio de la unión de Kalmar?

-Noruega asintió una vez más.

-Y... ¿en la Gran Guerra del Norte, y en la invasión de Oslo por Alemania, y en la Cumbre Mundial del Clima en Copenhague? -quiso averiguar Dinamarca, cada vez más agitado.

-Así es. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -preguntó el noruego, con una ceja arqueada.

-Dijiste que estuve allí, ¿verdad? -le recordó el danés.

-Sí, pero no eran tus recuerdos. Eran los míos. Tú solo eras parte del escenario. Al igual que lo eres ahora... -suspiró Noruega con desgano. –Así que no deberías recordar nada... –agregó.

-¡No soy solo parte del escenario! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy el Danmark real! –exclamó Dinamarca, con vehemencia.

El noruego, miró, algo confuso, la expresión de seguridad absoluta que el danés traía en el rostro. Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa escéptica.

-Sí, claro... y ahora vas a decirme que, de alguna manera, te metiste en mis recuerdos... –se burló.

-Creí que eras tú el que se había metido en los míos... Al fin y al cabo, yo solo trataba se seguirle la corriente a cada una de las historias, pero tú no parabas de actuar de manera rara... –afirmó Dinamarca.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Actuaba raro, porque todo aquello lo era... –se limitó a argumentar Noruega, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. De repente, una duda asaltó su mente.

-Q...¿qué...? –preguntó el danés, algo nervioso al percibir la expresión de sospecha con la que le estaba mirando el noruego.

-Si realmente estabas consiente, ¿por qué te limitaste a seguir la corriente? Lo más lógico hubiera sido que reaccionaras como yo... -respondió este, extrañado.

-Porque... porque... porque no quería arruinar la atmósfera de mis últimos recuerdos... -suspiró el danés, con enorme tristeza.

-¿Tus últimos recuerdos? ¿De qué diantres estás hablando? –quiso saber el noruego, más confundido que nunca.

-¡De nada! –se rectificó Dinamarca de inmediato. En aquel momento, la suave ventisca que había estado penetrando desde el exterior se convirtió súbitamente en una ráfaga tan violenta que Noruega tuvo que cubrirse la cara con ambas manos para protegerse de ella.

De repente, el punzante dolor a la altura del pecho volvió...

-Maldición... ¿por qué... justo ahora...? -se lamentó, apoyándose contra la pared de la cueva, para luego ser arrastrado por la gravedad al piso.

-Nor... -resonó lejana la voz del danés.

-¿Dan...? -preguntó el noruego, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no ahogarse con las partículas de nieve que habían nublado por completo su visibilidad. .

-¡Nor! ¿Estás bien? -quiso saber Dinamarca, apareciendo de repente a su costado, y protegiéndolo de la tormenta con su propio abrigo abierto.

-Dan... si... realmente eres tú.. dime... ¿qué... es lo que... estás ocultándome...? –preguntó Noruega, mientras entreabría los ojos y miraba al danés directamente a la cara, exigiéndole sinceridad.

-De... ¿de qué estás hablando...? –replicó el danés, con una sonrisa nerviosa y varias gotas de sudor rodándole por la frente.

-No trates de hacerte el desentendido, Dan... -le demandó el noruego, irritado. -Si algo me han recordado... esta serie de recuerdos... es que tú eres la persona con la que más vivencias he compartido... así que... te conozco... como a la palma de mi mano... No puedes engañarme... -le aseguró.

Ante aquello, Dinamarca no pudo hacer otra cosa más que desviar la mirada, titubeante.

-Por qué... ¿por qué crees que... que te estoy ocultando algo...? -articuló al fin, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Por... este dolor... que tengo en el pecho... -respondió Noruega, llevándose ambas manos a la altura del corazón.

-D...¿Dolor...? -balbuceó el danés, tragando saliva.

-Sí. Dolor. Tú sabes que tengo más edad... de la que aparento... así que me conozco perfectamente... Y por eso sé que este dolor... este dolor... significa que... alguien... muy ligado a mí... está en grave peligro... y solo hay dos personas... que cumplen esa condición... Island... y tú... -le dijo el noruego, picándole el pecho con el dedo índice.

-¿Yo...? -preguntó Dinamarca, sorprendido.

-Sí. Ese... es otro aspecto... que esta serie de recuerdos me han venido a aclarar... Tú... tú... tú has estado presente... en los momentos más importantes de mi vida... Dan... -admitió Noruega, con la respiración entrecortada, las palabras mal articuladas y la voz más baja que pudo, de lo difícil que le había sido.

El danés, con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par, era incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. Entonces, algunos minutos después, pareció salir al fin de su anonadamiento y, contra todo pronóstico, sencillamente bajó la mirada, deprimido.

-No... ¿no te alegra saberlo...? -preguntó el noruego, confundido.

-¡Claro que me alegra! –respondió impetuosamente Dinamarca. Es solo que... hace solo un par de días... tú dijiste... tú dijiste... tú dijiste que nunca hemos sido amigos realmente... y que, si has estado junto a mí todos estos años... ha sido porque no tenías más opción... -balbuceó el danés, visiblemente dolido, con la voz quebrada.

-Yo... ¿te dije eso...? -preguntó el noruego, arqueando las cejas.

Dinamarca, sin fuerzas para responder, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. -Lo hiciste... allí... -balbuceó a duras penas, mientras señalaba la entrada de la cueva.

Ante aquello, Noruega logró recordar todos los sucesos de dos noches atrás. Entonces, sintiéndose culpable, le limpió las finas lágrimas que empezaban a asomarle por los ojos.

-Crédulo... Estaba enojado... Es por eso que dije lo que dije... –aclaró, mientras le tomaba de la barbilla y se la apretaba con fuerza, a su manera cariñosa. -Nos conocemos desde que somos niños. Una vez fuimos una sola nación. Peleamos juntos contra enemigos temibles. Arriesgaste tu vida por mí innumerables veces. ¿Puede haber alguna duda de que seamos amigos? -le preguntó, con una media sonrisa.

-Nor... -era lo único que podía articular el danés. De repente, en un acto impulsivo típico de él, abrazó al noruego mientras rompía a llorar con fuerza. -¡Nor! ¡Por favor, dime que de veras eres tú! -le pidió a los gritos.

-Claro que soy yo, dum... -respondió Noruega que, aunque algo renuente en un inicio, ahora había cedido y hasta correspondido al gesto de su amigo. De repente, sintió un líquido extraño mojarle el pecho. Al bajar la mirada, casi se queda sin respiración. -Dan... -balbuceó, tembloroso.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Dinamarca, algo sorprendido por la expresión del noruego.

-Is está bien... -comentó este.

-¿E...está bien...? ¡Me alegra tanto escucharlo! –exclamó el danés con gran alegría.

-Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? -preguntó Noruega, sombrío.

-¿Qué... qué significa...? –quiso saber Dinamarca, cada vez más extrañado ante el inusual comportamiento de su amigo.

-Que eres tú el que está en peligro... -concluyó el noruego, mientras ponía la palma de la mano sobre la camisa de Dinamarca y luego se la mostraba, empapada en sangre.

Ante aquello, el danés enmudeció. Atónito, se limitó a mirar su pecho inundado en sangre.

-Maldición... –murmuró, mientras se apartaba de Noruega, retrocedía un par de pasos y se cubría con su abrigo desesperadamente.

-Dun... Acabo de verlo... Ocultarlo ya no sirve de nada... -le reconvino el noruego, consternado, poniéndose de pie a duras penas y caminando hacia él a pasos lentos.

-¡No te acerques! -vociferó Dinamarca

¿Y qué vas a conseguir alejándome? -le preguntó con irritación Noruega, sin detenerse.

-¡Que no me veas en este estado! -exclamó el danés, histérico.- ¿Por qué tenías que venir? –le recriminó entones con amargura.

-Porque tengo asuntos urgentes que atender contigo... -balbuceó el noruego, mientras hacía memoria, con la mirada perdida. -Yo... yo tengo que salvarte... –añadió, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, que había vuelto a punzarle.

-¿Sa...lvarme...? -replicó Dinamarca, con una ceja arqueada.

-Eso fue lo que _ella_ dijo... -contestó Noruega.

-¿Ella? -preguntó el danés, todavía más desubicado que en inicio.

-La elfa... que conocí de joven... mientras paseaba por tu territorio... -le explicó el noruego, balbuceante.

-¿Elfa? Nunca... me hablaste... de ninguna elfa... -afirmó Dinamarca, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar escapar un alarido de dolor por culpa de la herida abierta.

-Tal vez no... pero al parecer ella si te conoce a ti... y te aprecia... Por eso me rogó que te ayudara... -añadió Noruega, mientras se plantaba frente al danés. -Déjame ver tu pecho... -le solicitó.

Ante aquello, este negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

-No seas terco. Si lo que ella dijo es correcto, quizás pueda ayudarte. Ahora, haz lo que te digo... -le exigió el noruego ardorosamente.

Dinamarca volvió a rehusar, aunque con menos determinación ante la inusual actitud de Noruega.

-¡Hazlo! -le ordenó este, con un ímpetu poco común.

Ante aquello, el danés al fin cedió. De mala gana empezó a desabrocharse la camisa...

-Pero no me culpes... si no te gusta lo que ves... -le advirtió, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Dun, he observado demasiadas cosas... –aseguró el noruego, confiado-. A estas alturas, dudo que haya algo que me pueda... sorprender... -balbuceó, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por evitar irse de bruces al ver al fin lo que tenía enfrente...

-Te dije que no te iba a gustar... –balbuceó Dinamarca. -Por una vez tengo la razón... -añadió entonces, en son de chiste.

-Qué... ¿qué te pasó...? -preguntó Noruega, con los labios temblorosos...

-Pues... pues que me atravesaron el corazón... –bromeó el danés, con una sonrisa agridulce, provocando la ira del noruego por la ligereza con la cual se estaba tomando la situación.

-¡Idioter! ¡Esto es serio! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que tú vas a...?!

Noruega detuvo su impetuoso regaño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir...

-No tienes que callarlo. Voy a morir. Lo sé perfectamente. Y no hay nada... que nadie pueda hacer... -se lamentó Dinamarca, con una mezcla entre angustia y resignación absoluta.

-C...Claro que no... Yo... yo puedo ayudarte... ¡ya voy a ayudarte...! -exclamó el noruego, histérico.

-No, Nor. No niegues la realidad. Estoy perdido... Y tú... tú no has venido a salvarme... –le aseguró el danés, mientras volvía a abrocharse la camisa.

-¡Pero ella lo dijo! -replicó impetuosamente Noruega-. ¡Ella dijo que...!

-Las cuestiones urgentes a los que se refería tu amiga... ya están siendo arregladas entre nosotros... -le interrumpió Dinamarca, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro... Al fin y al cabo, no quería irme... creyendo que me odiabas... sin verte por última vez... y sin despedirme de ti... -admitió, mirándolo afectuosamente a la cara-. Para eso estás aquí, Nor... para... despedirte de mí... para siempre... -le aseguró, sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara ante el trasfondo de aquellas palabras...

Aquellas palabras que le helaron la sangre al noruego. Desde que había nacido, la figura del danés siempre había estado presente. Durante los momentos más felices. Durante los más oscuros. Durante las invasiones vikingas, fueron socios. Durante la Unión de Kalmar, como uno solo. Y durante la invasión nazi, un apoyo mutuo...

Por lo tanto, una vida sin Dinamarca...

Una vida sin Dinamarca le resultaba inconcebible...

-Esto... esto... ¡esto no es más que un sueño...! ¡No! ¡Es una pesadilla...! ¡Una pesadilla de la que ya quiero despertar...! ¡Pero no es cierto...! -vociferó, mientras sacudía la cabeza de aquí para allá, renuente a creer aquello.

Al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo, el danés solo atinó a bajar la mirada, completamente angustiado.

-Nor... yo... nunca quise hacerte sufrir de esta manera... -le aseguró, con la voz quebrada. -¡Pero tienes que aceptar la realidad! ¡De lo contrario, más tarde será todavía más dolorosa de encarar! -le aseguró, mientras le tomaba del rostro.

-¡No! ¡Esto no es real ¡Tú no eres real! ¡Esa herida en tu pecho no es real! ¡Y tú no vas a morir! ¡Todo esto... todo esto no es más que el producto de mí atormentada mente...! -rebatió Noruega, mientras le apartaba con brusquedad.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas el dolor de tu pecho? -preguntó Dinamarca, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¡Agotamiento, tensión, angustia! Eso... ¡eso es todo! –argumentó el noruego, al borde de la histeria.

Al ver que no estaba consiguiendo nada, el danés solo a atinó a lanzar un gran suspiro. -Nor, yo... –empezó a articular, cuando, de repente, la tormenta se hizo todavía más intensa.

Entonces, la imagen del danés paulatinamente empezó a desvanecerse de delante del noruego, entre los copos de nieve...

-Tak... por salvarme de Carlos... -le agradeció, sin ninguna duda de que aquella era su última oportunidad...

Al oír tales palabras, Noruega abrió los ojos de par en par...

-S...Sverige... -concluyó, consciente de que el sueco era la única persona, aparte de sí mismo, que sabía de aquello.

-No te enojes con él... está haciendo lo mejor que puede... llevándome sobre sus hombros... –aseguró Dinamarca. –Pobre... cree que todavía tengo esperanza... -añadió, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa agridulce.

El noruego, al oír aquello y ver que la imagen del danés se hacía cada vez más difusa, sintió la terrible sensación de que, efectivamente, aquella sería, y, tal y como él decía, la última vez que le vería. Entonces, le tomó del brazo en un súbito afán por retenerlo...

-Si realmente...si realmente eres tú... dime... ¿en dónde estás? ¡Iré a buscarte en cuanto despierte! ¡Y entonces te salvaré! -le aseguró con vehemencia.

Algo sorprendido en un inicio, el danés solo atinó a sonreír.

-¿Qué en dónde estoy? Pues camino al otro mundo... Y no te tienes de que preocuparte... ya me encontraste... estás conmigo ahora... y con tus palabras me has salvado... de vagar para siempre sobre ese horrible limbo blanco... -añadió, mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilamente.

Ante aquello, Noruega sintió que se le mojaron los ojos. Y entonces, todavía renuente a aceptar la pérdida de su mejor amigo, estalló en furia. -¡Te estoy hablando en serio! -le recriminó a los gritos.

-Yo también... -se limitó a responder Dinamarca.

-¡No, no lo haces! ¡Solo te burlas de mí! ¡Dijiste que Sverige te lleva sobre sus hombros! ¡¿En dónde se encuentra?! -exigió saber el noruego, fuera de sí.

-No estoy seguro... pero... probablemente... en algún punto... entre este lugar... y tú... -respondió el danés, enigmáticamente. –Sálvalo a él. Está herido... vagando en medio de una tormenta... en un lugar que no conoce... -pasó a solicitarle. -Es más noble de lo que aparenta... qué pena que no me di cuenta antes... He sido un mal _ældste bror_... -se lamentó, afligido. Entonces, su memoria le trajo a colación a sus otros dos hermanos.- Dijiste que Is está bien... ¿Sabes cómo se encuentra Fin...? -preguntó, preocupado.

-A salvo... -respondió Noruega, en un hilo de voz.

-Bien... -sonrió Dinamarca, aliviado. -Eso... es todo... -Adiós, Nor... -añadió, mientras se volvía una silueta difusa a un segundo de esfumarse.

Al contemplar aquello, y renuente a aceptar su partida, el noruego tiró del brazo del cual le tenía asido, haciendo todo lo posible por atraerle hacia él.

-¡En serio crees que te dejaré ir tan tranquilamente! ¡Tus asuntos aquí no han terminado! ¡Tus hermanos te necesitamos! ¡Yo te necesito! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Eres un pésimo _eldste bror_ porque no estás haciendo el menor esfuerzo por quedarte! ¡Y te juro que jamás te perdonaré por eso, ¿entiendes?! ¡Jamás! -le aseguró, mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas, alentado al notar que, gracias a su tenacidad, la figura del danés volvía, paulatinamente, a tomar forma.

-N...Nor... -balbuceó Dinamarca, sorprendido-. Re...¿realmente es tan intenso tu deseo de que me quede...? -preguntó, conmovido.

-¡Claro que sí...! ¡Idioter...! -le insultó Noruega, mientras dejaba que un par de lágrimas le rodaran por la mejillas.

El danés, después de esbozar una sonrisa, se dispuso a colaborar. Aferrándose con las manos a ambos brazos del noruego, hizo todo lo posible por luchar contra aquella extraña fuerza que, de repente, se había empecinado en llevarle lejos de él...

-Lucha... Dan... Yo... voy a luchar por retenerte... ¡Tú... lucha por quedarte...! -le alentó el noruego, más resuelto que nunca.

-Nor... eso... ¡eso es lo que estoy haciendo...! -le respondió Dinamarca, con una sonrisa determinada.

Ambos nórdicos estaban consiguiendo vencer cuando, de repente, un enorme espiral negro se interpuso entre ellos, tragándose a Noruega, y alejándolo, contra su voluntad del danés.

-Dan... Dan... ¡Dan...!

* * *

**(1)** **Jeg så en ulv, en ræv, en hare:** Es una canción tradicional danesa. Literalmente dice: _Vi un lobo, un zorro, una liebre / Los vi bailando a los tres / Vi un lobo, un zorro, una liebre / Los vi bailando a los tres. / En medio de la nieve invernal / Vi un lobo, un zorro, una liebre / En medio de la nieve invernal / Los vi bailando a los tres._ La pueden encontrar en YouTube. Tiene una melodía muy bonita.

**(2)** La **kraviklyra** es una especie de lira protonórdica y la **talharpa** es también una lira, pero de cuatro cuerdas, que era popular en la antigua Escandinavia.

**(3)** **La Catedral de Nuestra Señora de Copenhague **es una de las iglesias más importantes de Dinamarca, bautizada en 1209. Debido a numerosos incendios que la arrasaron una y otra vez, tuvo que ser reconstruida en tres ocasiones. La primera iglesia tenía estilo románico, la segunda, gótico (fue en esta en donde se llevó a cabo la boda de la princesa Margarita de Dinamarca con el rey Haakon VI de Noruega en 1363.) La tercera fue la que duró menos (Inglaterra la incendió en 1807, se rumorea que acababa de pelearse con Francia y que no se le ocurrió mejor manera de desfogarse que esa) y la cuarta, que perdura hasta la actualidad, fue hecha en estilo neoclásico. Es por eso que a Noruega le tomó un tiempo reconocerla...

**(4)** Al momento de su boda, Margarita tenía 10 años y su esposo, 23. Sin embargo, no fue a vivir a Noruega con él hasta que tuvo trece años (para mí sigue siendo pedofilia, pero, como dice Noruega, era la Edad Media... horror...)

**(5)** Como el único hijo de Margarita había muerto, y ella no tenía intenciones de volver a casarse, nombró como su sucesor a **Erik de Pomerania**, nieto de su hermana mayor, Ingeborg, que en ese entonces tenía 15 años. Para mantener la unión entre los tres reinos (Noruega, Dinamarca y Suecia), Margarita los convocó en la ciudad sueca de Kalmar, donde se llevó a cabo la coronación de Erik, el 17 de junio de 1397. Pese a la coronación de su sobrino, Margarita nunca se retiró del poder y fue la que en realidad siguió gobernando, con mano firme, hasta su muerte, tras la cual Erik al fin pudo reinar, en términos propiamente dichos. Sin embargo, en marcado contraste con su tía abuela, demostró ser un gobernante incapaz, por lo que al final fue derrocado.

**(6)** Algunos puntos a detallar de este recuerdo:

*A Hitler no le agradaba la idea de someter a los daneses y noruegos por la fuerza. Considerándolos arios puros, ordenó que se hiciera todo lo posible para **convencerlos pacíficamente de que se rindieran**. Sin embargo, advirtió que 'toda resistencia tendría que ser y sería quebrada por todos los medios disponibles al alcance de las fuerzas armadas alemanas.'

*En ese entonces, Dinamarca contaba con el ejército más débil de toda Europa: 15 mil hombres que nada pudieron hacer ante la arrolladora maquinaria alemana. El gobierno danés se rindió casi inmediatamente, y 'sólo' murieron 16 daneses durante las seis horas de invasión, convirtiéndola en la más breve de toda la historia militar.

*A diferencia de Dinamarca, Noruega sí decidió pelear. Los soldados noruegos trataron de resistir, apoyados por los aliados (Inglaterra y Francia). Sin embargo, los alemanes avanzaban imparables a causa de lo mejor abastecidas y armadas que estaban sus tropas. Los soldados aliados pronto se percataron que su presencia en Noruega era absurda y de que los necesitaban más en Francia y los Países Bajos ante la inminente invasión nazi. Antes de ser aniquilados, optaron por un vergonzoso y humillante retiro sin haber hecho absolutamente nada. Sin más opción, y tras dos meses de agotadora resistencia, Noruega al fin se rindió ante Alemania, que perdió durante la invasión 3.800 hombres y 100 aviones.

*Como recompensa por la rápida rendición de Dinamarca, se respetó su autonomía y se permitió el escape de la comunidad judía. Si bien el trato que recibieron los daneses fue mucho mejor que el dado por los nazis a otras naciones ocupadas, a partir de 1943, los nazis empezaron a mostrar mano dura debido al surgimiento de movimientos clandestinos de resistencia.

*Con Noruega las cosas fueron diferentes. Ante el escaso apoyo del pueblo noruego hacia el nuevo régimen nazi, este trató de afianzar su autoridad usando la violencia física y amenazando con la deportación masiva de noruegos para realizar trabajos forzados en Alemania. Un total de 10.262 noruegos perdieron la vida en la guerra o siendo prisioneros. Alrededor de 40.000 fueron encarcelados. Por otro lado, las opresivas cuotas que debían pagarse regularmente a los alemanes causaron un descenso en la calidad de vida de la población noruega y un riesgo constante de hambruna.

*Noruega estaba en una **zona estratégica**. Su **extensa costa** posibilitaba el control del Atlántico Norte a quien la controlase y poseía **puertos naturales para embarcaciones en sus fiordos**, lo cual la convertía en zona valiosa como posible base naval. Además, quién controlara Noruega controlaría su gran flota mercante, consistente en más de **1.000 barcos**. A ello se agregaba que el mineral de hierro extraído en las minas de Suecia era exportado fuera de Escandinavia mediante puertos noruegos (sobre todo por el puerto de Narvik), por lo cual el control de tales puertos era un factor clave para asegurarse el control del hierro sueco, importante suministro para la industria bélica. Es por eso que **tanto Gran Bretaña como Alemania querían, a toda costa, tener a Noruega bajo su control**.

*La **Línea Maginot** fue una línea de fortificación y defensa construida por Francia a lo largo de su frontera con Alemania e Italia, después del fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial. La línea no evitó la derrota de Francia al comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en 1940. La introducción de nuevos elementos en el escenario, como las unidades acorazadas o la aviación de guerra, así como el uso de nuevas tácticas, hicieron que la línea Maginot pasase a la historia como uno de los fracasos estratégicos más costosos e inútiles.

*Alemania fue unificada como un moderno estado-nación en **1871**, cuando se forjó el Imperio alemán, con el Reino de Prusia como su principal constituyente. Por lo tanto, para la invasión de Dinamarca y Noruega en 1940 la Alemania unificada tendría unos 69 años (para ser país, era casi un bebé xD)

**(7)** Tras su capitulación en abril de 1945, Alemania fue ocupada militarmente por los aliados. Los **vencedores dividieron el territorio alemán en cuatro zonas de ocupación**: la occidental fue controlada por Francia, Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos, y la oriental, por la URSS (siendo más específicos con respecto a esta zona, las antiguas provincias de Alemania como Prusia oriental, el este de Pomerania y Silesia fueron transferidas a Polonia. La parte de Prusia oriental que rodeaba Kaliningrado fue anexionada a la Unión Soviética.)

**(8)** La **XV Conferencia sobre el Cambio Climático de la ONU** **2009 **(denominada también COP 15 «15a Conferencia de las partes») se celebró en Copenhague, Dinamarca, del 7 al 18 de diciembre de 2009. La Cumbre fue calificada de fracaso por numerosos Gobiernos participantes así como por los colectivos ecologistas que criticaron principalmente a USA y China por no haber alcanzado un acuerdo vinculante que límite las emisiones de carbono.

* * *

**redvelvetcupcakes00**: Un poco de maldad no hace mal de vez en cuando(?) Este... yo... hacerles eso... ¿cómo crees? (empieza a reírse malévolamente por lo bajo) Jejeje, ya en serio, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y ese extra fue inevitable (sí, los peruanos iremos al mundial, cuando Nor dejé de cazar ballenas -Nor aparece en escena con su traje de marinero. 'Ni siquiera te ilusiones- susurra. Entones desaparece-.) Jajaja, ahora sabemos lo que siente el buen Canadá (pobre, que hasta su mascota se olvida de él xD). Gracias por de excelente cap, y por tu review. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Saludos!

**isabelchan56:** Gracias por lo de hermoso, pues ya sabes, a veces me sale mi lado dramático y escribo cosas así -para hacer que las lectoras se corten las venas con galletas de animalitos(?). Pues lamento que mi inspiración se haya ido volando por un par de meses, yo quería actualizar antes pero me fue imposible! :( Jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado el extra (es la primera vez que incluyó a Hetamérica, quería hacerlo antes pero me daba miedo malograrla, ya sabes(?)... Saludos, y gracias por el review!

**6Nimus9**: Voy a continuar esto pase lo que pase, que no te quepa duda. Hetaoni! Segunda parte?! Pásame el link, please! -se inclina y se lo suplica hasta las lágrimas-. Por favor, no spoilerees(?)... ¡pero pásame el link! -se calma. Jajaja... tienes razón sobre lo del final malo... creo que este fic también tendrá un final malo, pero al menos tendrá un final (broma... creo(?)...). Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, supongo que estaba inspirada(?) y no escribes tonterías, me gustan tus reviews (mientras más largos mejor). Gracias por los halagos, pero no creo que los merezca -se va a su rincón oscuro y se siente una escritora frustrada. Regresa de su rincón oscuro-. Gracias por todo. Y disculpa la espera -esta vez sí que hice esperar demasiado a todos, me siento mal... Saludos!

**thenordic5forever96:** Gracias por tu opinión! Estuve viendo la serie, y me pareció muy interesante, además de que trata de apegarse mucho a la historia. Por otro lado, creo que algunas escenas son muy crudas (personalmente no es mi estilo, me gustan las cosas con un poco más de anestesia) y por ratos Ragnar ya me empezaba a caer pesado (así de hondo me meto en las historias). Por otro lado, Lagertha rulea! Me encantó su personaje! Me he quedado al inicio de la temporada tres, tal vez la siga viendo luego. Saludos!

**Outerside:** Gracias por los ánimos, no me considero una narradora excepcional pero me alegra que haya personas que aprecian lo que escribo :D Jajaja, lo de gran imaginación es cierto, a veces me pongo a divagar y no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor (soy muy Is xD). Seguiré esforzándome por lectoras como tú. Saludos!

**shiro honda OwO9:** Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado. Los videos tontos son una buena alternativa para subir el ánimo(?) -lo digo por experiencia propia... Pues ya ves que Dan -o más bien su conciencia- sobrevivieron para este capítulo... aunque no aseguro nada para los próximos... Ok, no te deprimas, es mi yo malvado jugándote una mala broma(?)... Gracias por comentar, y saludos!

* * *

Lamento infinitamente la espera. Viajé dos veces, luego el teclado se desconfigura (todavía no quiere escribir la 'c' ni la 'x' y no funciona el 'Ctrl' ni el 'Bloq Mayús', ya se imaginan como me retrasó eso) y para colmo de males me enfermo de gripe... T_T

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, no sé, yo siento que está un poco raro, no soy buena para el drama y soy pésima para el romance, además siento que me apresuré por partes y que le faltó algo de fluidez, y por eso no me gusta del todo (no me sorprende, soy terriblemente autocrítica) pero bueno, la intención cuenta, ¿verdad? (no me tiren tomates, PLEASE!)

Ya, ya, dejando de lado mi momento 'frustrated writer' y antes de que empiece a pensar que no sirvo para esto y que ya no debería escribir nunca más (sí, estoy deprimida, miraré un par de capítulos de Hetalia y se me pasará xD), les anunció que en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán dos locos más, ¡digo!, dos personajes más (y es que su presencia ya hace falta para aligerar el ambiente, que estos últimos dos último capítulos han estado como para cortarse las venas).

Nota: Hasta ahora, en todos los capítulos he acostumbrado poner en cursiva los nombres de los países cuando están en otro idioma que no sea el español, pero ahora esa tarea se me ha hecho muy difícil porque, como ya expliqué, mi teclado se ha desconfigurado. Solo quería acotar eso.

Gracias a los que todavía leen y comentan este fic (pese a la demora). Saludos!


	28. Noticias

Disclaimer: Nadie, excepto las danesas, son de mi autoría. Bueno, quizás también las enfermeras (ambas)...

* * *

_'__I_... _vores_... _Ædelgran_...'

Islandia y Finlandia miraban desde cierta distancia al noruego, que, en el límite entre la realidad y la inconsciencia, venía balbuceando esas tres palabras desde hacía un buen rato, con tanta vehemencia que su vida parecía depender de ellas...

-Esto está mal... -se dirigió el finés al islandés-. No lo había visto tan grave desde... ya sabes...

-El... veintidós... de julio... **(1)** -completó la oración Noruega, abriendo los ojos de repente.

-¡_Nor_! -exclamaron Islandia y Finlandia a coro, mientras corrían a su lado.

-O...oye... no quise hacerte recordar esa... esa fecha... -se disculpó el finés, algo apenado.

-Descuida... quizás todavía me quedan algunas cicatrices... pero ya lo he superado... -aseguró el noruego, haciendo lo posible por incorporarse. -Después de todo... han pasado ya casi cinco años... -añadió, mientras tomaba un sorbo del contenido la botella que acababa de ofrecerle el islandés.

-Espero que no te moleste beber agua envasada danesa...

-Da...danesa... -balbuceó Noruega. De repente, la imagen de Dinamarca vino a su mente. Arrojando la botella de agua a un lado, buscó por todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo...

-_Nor_, ¿qué haces? Por más que te esfuerces no hallarás nada en esa bata hospitalaria... -le reconvino Islandia, con una ceja arqueada. -'Tsk... realmente no le gustó... y eso que caminé varias cuadras en plena tormenta para comprársela de la única bodega que pude hallar abierta...' -gruñó, mientras miraba la botella rodar cerca a sus pies.

-Sí... nada más que esa incómoda abertura en la parte de atrás... -se rió por lo bajo Finlandia, logrando que Noruega se sonrojara y que el islandés le lanzara una mirada de pocos amigos ante la mala broma.

-Tenía que ser blanca... -se quejó el noruego, al notar el insípido pedazo de tela que traía puesta encima. -'Es peor que el _vestido_ con encajes que usé durante la Edad Media' -se lamentó para sus adentros. Entonces suspiró, resignado. –De... de cualquier manera... lo... lo que realmente necesito es el celular que está en ese bolsillo... -afirmó, mientras señalaba, algo ansioso, a su abrigo colgado cerca de la puerta.

-Claro... aunque no entiendo qué quieres de él... -encogió los hombros Islandia, mientras accedía a la petición de su hermano-. No se puede llamar a nadie por culpa del mal tiempo... -le informó, extendiéndole el teléfono móvil.

-No deseo llamar a nadie... -aclaró Noruega-. Lo que realmente me interesan son las... ¿noticias...? -balbuceó decepcionado al ver enormes letras 'no estás conectado a una red'.

-¡Pues lamento anunciarte que tampoco tenemos acceso a internet! Qué lástima, ¿verdad? -rió el finés, mientras se apoyaba sobre su hombro

El noruego, fastidiado, solo atinó a gruñir. De repente, su mirada se clavó en la esquina superior de la habitación. –'¡Eso es!' _Is_, ¿podrías encender la televisión? -le solicitó a su hermano menor.

-Si tú lo pides... –accedió el islandés, tras lo cual, tomó el control remoto y apretó el botón correspondiente...

Sin embargo, todo lo que aparecieron en la pantalla fueron barras monocromáticas...

-Ups... ¡parece que tampoco hay señal de televisión...!

-No me digas, _Fin_... -bufó Noruega. En aquel momento, asomó por la puerta una mujer vestida de blanco.

-¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! ¿Cómo te sien...

-¿Tiene algún periódico de hoy en la sala de recepción? –le interrumpió abruptamente el noruego, con varias gotas de sudor rodándole por la frente.

-Ehhh... pues... no... –respondió temblorosa la enfermera.

-Tsk... vamos... ¿qué clase de hospital es este...? –bufó Noruega, irritado.

-N...no es nuestra culpa... Este es un lugar aislado... y los cargueros con los periódicos llegan desde la capital con algunas horas de retraso... Ya deberían estar aquí, pero me temo que la tormenta les ha impedido el pase... -contestó, algo nerviosa por el comportamiento del que ella a primera vista había juzgado como un 'tranquilo' paciente.

-¡Maldita sea!... –rabió el noruego, frustrado.

-¡_Nor_! ¡No hables así frente a una dama! -le regañó Finlandia-. L...lo siento... él no es así... -se disculpó entonces con la mujer.

-C...claro... supongo que aún no se repone del todo de su delirio... S...será mejor que regrese después... -puso articular a duras penas, mientras abandonaba la habitación, algo asustada.

-¿Delirio? Yo no tuve ningún delirio... -murmuró por lo bajo Noruega.

-¡Desde luego que lo tuviste! ¡Perdiste la conciencia, ardías en fiebre y no dejabas de balbucear cosas extrañas mientras te revolvías de acá para allá! -le puso al tanto el finés.

-Hiciste que _Fin_ se preocupara... -le reconvino Islandia.

-'O...oye... sí tú eras el más preocupado de los dos...' -se dijo para sus adentros Finlandia, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡No fue solo un delirio! ¡Vi a _Dan_ en peligro! -exclamó vehementemente el noruego.

-¿_T_..._Ta_...? ¿En peligro? –preguntó el finés, algo escandalizado.

-S...sí... en peligro... -respondió Noruega, mientras le venían a la mente las últimas imágenes que había contemplado antes de abrir los ojos. -El... tenía... una terrible herida... a la altura del corazón... que sangraba a borbotones y... estaba a punto de arrancarle... su último aliento... –balbuceó, mientras se torcía los dedos por el nerviosismo, apretaba los ojos con fuerza y se ahogaba un gemido.

Al oír aquello, los otros dos nórdicos se miraron, desconcertados.

-No puede ser... –gimió el finés, mientras se tocaba el lado izquierdo de su propio pecho, y recordaba una de las primeras enseñanzas que todo país aprendía de pequeño: 'Puedes recibir la paliza de tu vida, y a toda costa sobrevivirás. Pero si dejas que te atraviesen _ese_ órgano vital... no habrás vuelta atrás...' _T_..._Tanska_... –suspiró, con el rostro desencajado ante la sola idea de que el danés pudiera estar al borde de la muerte.

-Acaso... ¿acaso es esa la razón por la cual intentas desesperadamente acceder a las noticias... para así confirmar que... que _Den_... que _Den_ todavía no ha...?

-¡Solo quiero convencerme de que lo que acabo de tener no es más que una maldita pesadilla...! –interrumpió fuera de sí el noruego a su hermano menor, con la respiración entrecortada y la frente bañada en sudor. -¡Él no puede desaparecer! ¡Es absurdo! -añadió, mientras sacudía la cabeza de acá para allá con vehemencia. -Y aun así... este inusual temporal... -musitó, mientras veía al furioso vendaval levantando nieve por doquier ya través de la ventana de la habitación.- Luego... este dolor... -se lamentó, llevándose la mano al pecho. -Y... por último... este... este... 'delirio'... –sollozó, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. -Son... ¡son demasiadas coincidencias...!

Ante la histérica exclamación de Noruega, seguida de un súbito y estrepitoso llanto, Finlandia e Islandia solo atinaron a guardar silencio, atónitos. De los cinco, él se caracterizaba por ser el estoico, el que siempre mantiene la calma, el que nunca se inmuta ante nada...

Pero, ahora...

El islandés, tras titubear un poco, le puso una mano al noruego sobre el hombro, se inclinó a la altura de su rostro y le miró con fijeza al rostro.

-_I._..¿_Is_...? -preguntó el noruego, calmándose de súbito, y mirándolo con sorpresa.

-_E_..._Eldri bróðir_... imagino cómo te sientes... Las imágenes que pasaron por tu mente fueron muy reales... Pero, para tu alivio, debes saber que, con toda probabilidad, no fueron reales... –trató de calmarle Islandia.

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir...? -preguntó Noruega, algo sorprendido por el tono tan tranquilizador que había usado su hermano y que, de algún modo, no parecía suyo. El menor casi nunca era amable con él.

-Quiero decir que, por culpa de la agotadora caminata, las condiciones extremas y la terrible tensión emocional a la que al parecer te viste expuesto, tu organismo terminó colapsando. Ese fue el diagnóstico del doctor... -explicó Islandia. -Por lo tanto, aquello no fue más que un delirio... un producto de tu imaginación... -añadió.

-Pe...pero... –trató de insistir Noruega. Sin embargo, su hermano se lo impidió.

-Y, hasta que no tengamos noticias reales de Dan... se quedará como tal...

* * *

Tras las palabras del islandés, el noruego había permanecido callado, con la mirada perdida y la mano derecha apretando su pecho. De repente, lanzó un gran suspiro.

-Tal vez... tal vez tengas razón... Quizás... quizás me estoy angustiando innecesariamente... -admitió entonces.

-Me alegra que al fin lo reconozcas... -aseguró Islandia.

-Supongo que es lo mejor... –suspiró, resignado-. De cualquier manera... todavía tengo sed así que... ¿crees que podrías alcanzármela? –preguntó, como señalar la botella, todavía rodando en el piso.

-Ahhh... por supuesto... –respondió el islandés, tras lo cual hizo de buena gana lo que su hermano le pedía, pensando que el hecho de que el mayor finalmente tomara interés a la botella que tanto esfuerzo le había tomado conseguir significaba que su caminata en medio de la nieve no había sido en vano.

-De todos modos, tu angustia es, hasta cierto punto buena, ¿no te parece? -afirmó el finlandés, con una sonrisa.

-¿Buena? ¿Cómo puede ser buena? -preguntó Noruega, algo confundido, mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-¡Es buena, porque ayer decías que hasta el bienestar de _Tanska_ no te interesaba, pero ahora, tu angustia por él ha demostrado que aquello no es para nada cierto! -exclamó Finlandia.

El noruego, sin saber exactamente qué responder, solo atinó a agachar la cabeza, sonrojado, y apretar su botella de agua hasta hacerla crujir.

-¡_Nor_! ¡Ya cálmate o al menos no te desquites con la botella de agua, que no pienso salir por otra! -le regañó Islandia, sin éxito.- Ahhhhh... como quiera que sea... ya veo a quién heredé la manía de ocultar lo que siento... -aseguró.

Ante aquellas palabras, Noruega solo atinó a lanzar un gruñido de fastidio, tras lo cual, le devolvió la botella al islandés de mala manera y se cubrió el rostro con la manta celeste.- Estoy agotado. Voy a dormir. Y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más dirigida hacia mí –dictaminó, con su neutra voz ahogada por las fibras textiles

-¡_No~r_! ¡No te pongas así! -protestó el finés, sin obtener absolutamente ninguna respuesta.

-Ya... mejor olvídalo... -le sugirió el islandés. -Él no te contestará hasta que le plazca... -aseguró.

-E...¿eh..? ¿Acaso él se pone así a menudo? -preguntó Finlandia, sorprendido.

-No en realidad. Solo lo hace cuando el tema de conversación le incomoda sumamente... cosa que, al parecer, nosotros hemos conseguido... –afirmó Islandia, con una sonrisa de sarcástica victoria.

-¿Qui...quieres decir que hemos conseguido disgustarlo? -replicó el finés, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. En su opinión, aparte de Dinamarca, pocas cosas podías fastidiar al impasible Noruega.

-Sí... hemos conseguido disgustarlo... y, por consiguiente, hacer que se esconda en su caparazón... como una tortuga... -explicó el islandés.

-Ya...ya veo... De todos modos, no en vano es tu hermano, como tú bien has dicho... Solo que, decir que tú escondes una personalidad volcánica bajo una apariencia gélida tal vez sea una metáfora más apropiada... –afirmó Finlandia.

-¿Qué insinúas? –replicó Islandia, algo ofendido.

De repente, el celular del noruego empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos menores y obligándole a él a descubrirse la cara, incorporarse y tomar su teléfono del velador que tenía al lado.

-¿Eh? ¿Volvió a entrar una llamada en medio de la tormenta? -preguntó el finés, mientras se le acercaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-A...al parecer sí... -balbuceó Noruega, mientras leía la palabra 'England' en la pantalla de su celular. -'Alguien todavía no se ha dado por vencido...' -rió para sus adentros, como seleccionar a la opción de 'contestar...' -_Hallo_...

-¡¿Por qué me cortaste la llamada hace un rato~?! ¡Hiciste que me preocupara! -fue lo primero que vociferó el inglés tan pronto como pudo hacerse oír.

-Oye, por lo menos saluda primero... –le reprochó Noruega, molesto.

-¡Te dije que era un asunto de emergencia! ¡No hay tiempo para las formalidades, _dammit_! -se excusó un agitado Inglaterra.

-Pues... si eres _tú_ el que dice que no hay tiempo para las formalidades... realmente debe tratarse una emergencia... -se burló el noruego.

-Vaya... te admiro... ¡aun estando hospitalizado tienes fuerza para seguir haciendo bromas pesadas...! -replicó el inglés, fingiendo gran sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias... Un momento, ¿cómo sabes que estoy hospitalizado? –quiso saber Noruega, alzando una ceja.

-¡Porque el GPS no miente! ¡Y porque la repentina caída de tu economía es en este momento uno de los temas más sonados a nivel mundial! ¡Es obvio que sufriste más que un simple rasguño...! –afirmó Inglaterra.

-¿Caída... de mi economía...? -replicó el noruego.

-¡_Yes_! ¡Es la peor desde que terminó la segunda guerra! ¡Las finanzas de _Finland _y de tu hermano antisocial también se vieron afectadas, aunque de forma más leve! Pero, ¡eso no es lo peor de todo~! -chilló el inglés, al borde la histeria.

-'¿Cómo que antisocial?' –bufó para sus adentros el islandés, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Y qué... qué es lo peor...? -inquirió Noruega, mientras sentía que el terrible dolor que le había estado atormentando desde hacía varias horas se intensificaba.

-¡Pues lo peor de todo es...!

Llegado ese punto, Inglaterra se detuvo, y empezó a titubear. -¿T...todavía no lo sabes...?

-¿S...saber qué...? -preguntó el noruego, sintiendo que no quería conocer realmente la respuesta.

-Bu...bueno...

De repente, se escuchó un golpe seco y un alarido del británico.

-¡_IDIOT_! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESAS MANIOBRAS ALOCADAS EN MEDIO DE UNA TORMENTA DE NIEVE! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MATARNOS~?!

Los tres nórdicos se masajearon los adoloridos oídos.

-¡_Nor_! ¿Por qué tenías que poner la conversación en altavoz? –lloriqueó el finés.

-_Jeg_... _jeg beklager_... -balbuceó Noruega, sintiendo que se le había roto el tímpano derecho, que era en donde tenía el celular.

-¡HAHAHA! ¡No temas,_ England_! ¡_Trust me_! -se oyó a lejos una enérgica voz.

-¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que confíes en ti y en tu estúpida temeridad?, &amp;%$#$! -chilló vehementemente Inglaterra.

-O...oye... ¿llamaste solo para vociferar desde el otro lado de la línea...? -le recriminó el noruego, fastidiado.

-¡AHHH! ¡_Norway_! ¡H...h...había olvidado que estabas ahí...! -se disculpó el inglés con nerviosismo.

-Ya lo noté... cómo sea, creo que hay algo importante que debo saber...

-¡AH! ¡_Y_..._YES_...! Pero... será mejor que te lo diga personalmente...

Entonces, cortó.

-Q...¿qué rayos...? -preguntó Noruega, con una ceja arqueada. -'Un momento... él dijo GPS... luego _tormenta de nieve_, y por último _personalmente_... Además... ese extraño sonido que se escuchaba de fondo...' No... no me digas que... -balbuceó, llegando a una conclusión.

-No me sorprende que la economía de cada uno de nosotros haya caído... al fin y al cabo, todos sufrimos algún tipo de lesión... -interrumpió sus pensamientos Finlandia, algo preocupado.

-Solo espero que todos los islandeses de pronto no se hayan vuelto amnésicos... -suspiró Islandia, como masajearse la abolladura que tenía en la cabeza.

-Amnésicos... -murmuró el noruego. De pronto, reaccionó. -¡Amnesia! _¡Is_! ¡Has recuperado la memoria! -exclamó, sonriente.

-Sí... eso parece...

-Te abrazaría si pudiera levantarme de aquí... -añadió Noruega, mientras miraba el suero adherido a su brazo con desgano.

-No, gracias... -bufó el islandés, mientras desviaba la mirada, sonrojado.

-De todas maneras, ¿te sientes bien...? ¿Tu presión arterial es normal? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Estás a punto de desmayarte? ¿Se te inflamó el tobillo? ¿Está hinchado? ¿Tendrás que usar muletas por el resto de tu vida...? -preguntó el noruego, cada vez más histérico,

-¡_Nor_! ¡No seas tan exagerado! ¡Estás haciendo que _Is_ se asuste...! –le reconvino el finés, mientras señalaba a Islandia que, con cara de pasmo absoluto, se había puesto a temblar de solo pensar en aquellas trágicas posibilidades. -La... la situación no es tan mala... -aclaró a continuación. El electroencefalograma registró que la actividad de su cerebro es normal. Luego pasó por los rayos x y, afortunadamente, la lesión de su tobillo no es grave. Solamente necesitará frotar una pomada sobre la zona afectada y tomar un par de calmantes periódicamente... -explicó. -¡Y todo se lo debemos a las danesas!

-¿A las danesas? -replicó Noruega, con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Sí! ¡El doctor dijo que, si ellas no lo hubieran encontrado y atendido a tiempo, su situación ahora sería mucho más grave!

-De todas maneras... ¡ellas me tocaron... me acariciaron... y hasta me abrazaron...! -chilló el islandés, temblando como si acabara de pasar por una experiencia traumática.

-Ahhh... ¡así que era por eso que, cuando te encontramos, tú decías: 'ya... ya basta... déjenme en paz...'! Pero mira que ponerse así por el simple hecho de que ellas te mostraban su cariño... ¡si hasta parecía que te estaban torturando...! -aseguro el finés, divertido.

-¡Es que ellas me torturaban! Y no me refiero a que me mostraran su afecto en exceso... De hecho... en ese momento me gustaba... -admitió Islandia, sonrojado. -¡Lo que quiero decir es que, después de que les dije que era cosquilloso, no me dejaron en paz ni por un segundo...! -lloriqueó, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y temblaba.

Al oír aquello, los otros dos parpadearon varias veces. Entonces, el noruego esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica y Finlandia, sin más ni más, se echó a reír de buena gana.

-Ahhhh... sí... recuerdo que, cuando eras pequeño... te gustaba que te hiciera cosquillas en el abdomen...

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡_Is_ tiene cosquillas! ¡Tiene cosquillas!

-¡Cállate, _Nor_! ¡Y no es divertido, _Fin_! -vociferó el menor, más que irritado.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Claro que lo es! Lo es... -añadió tenebrosamente, mientras cambiaba drásticamente su expresión sonriente por una malévola que puso al islandés pálido.

-_F_..._Fin_... q...q...¿qué te pasa...?

-Tienes... cosquillas... -respondió el finés, mientras extendía sus manos amenazantemente hacia él, en dirección a su abdomen.

-No te atrevas... -le advirtió Islandia, retrocediendo un paso al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

* * *

Las danesas, por su parte, caminaban por el pasillo del hospital, en dirección a la habitación del noruego.

-Brrr... ¡Qué violento temporal! -exclamó la menor, como sacudirse la gruesa capa de nieve del abrigo.

-¡_Ja_! ¡La _bedstemor_ (abuelita) del mini market de la esquina dice que es todavía peor que la tormenta del ochenta y dos! -comentó la más alta, haciendo que sus hermanas silbaran de la impresión.

-¿Fuiste al mini market? -preguntó la mayor, con curiosidad.

-¡_Ja_! ¡Compré galletas y latas de café para ellos! -respondió la aludida, mostrando las bolsas plásticas en sus manos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Me sorprende que la anciana haya estado atendiendo a pesar de todo! -comentó la menor.

-¡Ella dijo que solo abrió porque la tormenta parecía haber amainado! ¡Y es una suerte! ¡No hay ningún otro establecimiento abierto en toda la ciudad! -aseguró la de mayor estatura.

-Lástima que aquella aparente calma fue fugaz, ¡no duró más que un breve periodo y luego el temporal regresó con más fuerza! -¡Y ya hemos llegado! –exclamó la de más edad, deteniéndose frente a la puerta madera de la habitación hospitalaria.

De repente, las chicas pararon en seco al escuchar extraños sonidos entremezclados con risas provenir del interior.

Mirándose entre sí, sorprendidas, abrieron la puerta con cautela y asomaron la vista sigilosamente hacia adentro.

Al ver la escena no pudieron contener la risa.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Ellas nos estaban observando! -chilló Finlandia al darse cuenta de la situación, rojo del bochorno.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Vergüenza por qué? ¡Si se veían tan tiernos! -exclamó la rubia más alta, acercándosele en ademán coqueto.

-T... ¿tiernos...? E... ¿en serio? –fue lo único que atinó a balbucear él, completamente atontado.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! –aseguró la de menor edad, ocupándose por su parte del islandés. -Los chicos cosquillosos... son tan lindos... –le susurró al oído, mientras le acariciaba la barbilla. De repente, su expresión sugestiva cambió por una confusa. -E... este... ¿Emil...? ¿Estás bien...? –pregunta al notar que Islandia está encogido en sí mismo, con la mirada fija en un punto inexacto y cara de espanto absoluto.

-No... No... ¡No...! ¡NO...! ¡Ustedes me han toqueteado... los doctores me han toqueado... y hasta _Fin_ me ha toqueteado...! ¡Ha sido... ha sido... HA SIDO DEMASIADO CONTACTO FÍSICO EN UN SOLO DÍA...! ¡GYA~H...! -explotó el menor de los nórdicos, empujando a la danesa hacia a un lado y huyendo despavorido de la habitación.

-E...¡Emil...! -¡Espera...! –exclamó ella, saliendo detrás de él.

-¡_IS_! ¡Regresa aquí! -exigió Noruega, haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, preocupado.

-Ya, ya... cálmate, hermanito sobreprotector... –trató de tranquilizarlo la mayor de las danesas. –Los doctores dicen que tu estado todavía es delicado –le recordó, indicándole con un ademán que volviera a recostarse.

-S...¿sobreprotector? –preguntó el noruego, algo ofendido, mientras obedecía de mala gana.

-¡_Ja_! ¡Presionas demasiado al chico! ¡Vas a hacer que explote de la pura tensión nerviosa! –le reconvino ella-. ¡Relájate un poco, y te convertirás en el mejor hermano mayor del mundo! –afirmo, como guiñarle un ojo

Ante aquellas palabras, Noruega solo atinó a fruncir el ceño. –Y supongo que tú si eres una excelente hermana mayor... –refunfuñó, molesto.

-¡Bueno, bueno, se hace lo que se puede! –respondió la muchacha de buena gana.

Jum- bufó el noruego pensando que, por la tranquilidad con que ella se tomaba sus ataques verbales, parecía, de alguna manera, la versión femenina de 'alguien' –Si hasta parece que te soñé anoche... –suspiró, recordando el 'perturbador' sueño que había tenido de sus amigos convertidos en mujeres.

-¡Pero Lukas! ¡No seas tan indecente! -exclamó ella, sin dejar de reír y con mirada pícara.

-¿Indecente? -replicó Noruega, alzando una ceja-. Oye, oye, no te lo tomes en ese sentido... -exigió, sonrojándose un poco. –Además, yo... –quiso proseguir su autodefensa, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la danesa ahora se hallaba junto a Finlandia, con ademán de damisela en apuros. -Tú primo se está propasando conmigo, ¿no harás algo al respecto...? -preguntó, con la voz quebrada.

-L...Lukas... ¿propasándose con una chica...? -replicó el finés, pensando que aquello era lo más inverosímil que había oído en su vida.

-No me estoy propasando con nadie... -alegó a su favor el noruego, irritado ante la absurda acusación.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Era solo una broma! –exclamó la mujer. -Yo solo quería ponerte celoso para atraer tu atención... -aclaró, sonriéndole a Finlandia de manera melosa

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Deja de coquetearle! -exigió la más alta, empujando a su hermana mayor a un lado. -¡Yo lo vi primero! -vociferó.

-¡Oh, vamos, hermanita! ¡No seas tan egoísta! -le recriminó esta última.

De repente, ambas se hallaban vociferando por el finés en plena habitación.

-Oigan... Este este es un hospital... Guarden silencio... -exigió Noruega, sin obtener absolutamente ningún resultado. -_Danmit_ -rabió, con jaquea ante el inusual bullicio al que no estaba para nada acostumbrado.- 'Si no fuera por el ruido de la tormenta, estoy seguro de que la enfermera encargada ya habría escuchado todo este alboroto y tomado medidas al respecto...' -se dijo a sí mismo, convencido. –'De todas maneras... tal vez fui muy brusco con ella antes así que... aun si lo escucha... dudo que quiera regresar por aquí... -añadió, algo avergonzado.

De repente, vio a través de la puerta entreabierta al islandés correr despavorido por el pasillo, con la rubia de menos edad pisándole los talones.

-Lo único que faltaba... -se lamentó, como masajearse el puente de la nariz. Entones, lanzó un gran suspiro.-Bueno, al menos a mí nadie me está acosando... así que hay que ver el lado positivo... -trató de consolarse.- Nadie, nadie, nadie... -se repetía una y otra vez mientras respiraba hondo, en un afán por recuperar la compostura. -Un... un momento... hace un par de horas... alguien... alguien lo estaba haciendo... -recordó de pronto, mientras abría los ojos como platos y empezaba a buscar a alguien por la habitación con gran agitación.

Las chicas, al darse cuenta de aquello, pararon de golpe su pelea.

El finés, exhausto, despeinado y completamente desalineado por los jalones al haber sido la manzana de la discordia, se desplomó sobre una silla, hecho polvo.

-Lu...Lukas... ¿pasa algo...? –preguntó la mayor, algo preocupada.

-Bu...bueno... no es nada grave... pe...pero... ¿en dónde está su otra hermana...? -quiso saber el noruego a la par que trataba de ocultar su enorme ansiedad.

-¡Ah! ¡Te refieres a la menor! ¡Pues persiguiendo a tu hermanito! -respondió la más alta, como si nada.

-Sé lo que está haciendo, y no lo apruebo en lo absoluto -rabió Noruega, de mal humor. -Pe...pero... no... no me refiero a ella... sino... sino... sino a la más baja de ustedes cuatro... -aclaró, algo nervioso.

Al oír aquello, ambas se miraron sorprendidas y parpadearon varias veces, completamente desubicadas.

-Pa...¿pasa algo...? -preguntó el noruego al ver la expresión de desconcierto absoluto que de pronto habían puesto las danesas.

-Bu...Bueno... la verdad es que nosotras... nosotras solo somos tres... respondió la mayor, con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡¿Eh?! -replicó Noruega, sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. -Bromeas, ¿verdad? -añadió a continuación, completamente incrédulo.

-¡No! ¡Mi hermana podrá ser muy payasa, pero te aseguró que nunca ha hablado más en serio que en esta ocasión! -aseguró la más alta.

-Pe...pe...pero... ¡Pero yo la vi! ¡Era la más baja de ustedes las cuatro! –insistió el noruego

-¡No inventes! -replicó la mayor-. ¡Ella -señaló a su hermana- es la más alta de nosotras, y mi hermana menor y yo somos exactamente de la misma estatura! ¡Ninguna de nosotras es la más 'baja'! -aclaró.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Te digo que era pequeña! ¡Era tan pequeña que hasta _Fin_ parecía alto a su lado! -exclamó un obstinado Noruega con tanta vehemencia que ellas empezaron a asustarse.

-¡Ajajajá! ¡Qué bromista! –trató de suavizar el ambiente Finlandia, corriendo al lado del otro nórdico y cubriéndole la boca con la mano derecha. -¡Apuesto a que todo es producto de la fiebre, el estrés y el cansancio excesivo! –trató de tranquilizar a las danesas. A continuación, se acercó al oído del noruego. -¡_Nor_! ¡No es momento para hablar de tus apariciones misteriosas -le reprendió.

-P...p...pero... -se rehusaba este a ceder, convencido de lo que había observado.- Dame mi abrigo -exigió entonces.

-¿Eh? -parpadeó varias veces el finés ante la repentina petición.

-Que me des mi abrigo... -reiteró el noruego.

-Bueno... si tú quieres... -obedeció Finlandia, como lanzar un suspiro.

-Ahora, préstame atención... -solicitó Noruega, mientras sacaba un papel doblado de su interior ¡Tú también lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?! 'Ella'... la rubia 'más baja' sacó este retrato de mi bolsillo... provocando mi enojo y regaño... del cual luego me arrepentí... entones, al mirarla con fijeza a los ojos... me di cuenta de que era idéntica a la persona plasmada en él... -exclamó atropelladamente, como desplegar la mencionada representación y enseñársela. -¿Eh? ¿No crees que se le parece? -preguntó a continuación.

El finés le miró con cara de espanto, que rayaba en la comicidad.

¡_NOR_! ¡ESO JAMÁS PASÓ! ¡La chica de la que hablas nunca estuvo allí! Y, en cuanto a este pedazo de papel antiguo... ¡está en blanco! -vociferó, al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-En... ¿en blanco...? -replicó el noruego, extrañado al examinar la mencionada hoja y comprobar que en ella seguía plasmado lo que siempre hacia estado: la figura de su musa dibujada con carboncillo. Frustrado, frunció el ceño. De repente, hilvanó una posible explicación. -Pues claro... tratándose de ella... es probable que incrédulos como tú... y como las danesas... no puedan verla... ni siquiera en retrato... aventuró.

-¡_Nor_! ¡Deja a un lado el asunto de tus amigos imaginarios! -le exigió el finés, preocupado por la cara de anonadamiento absoluto que habían puesto las danesas.

-Amiga, es una amiga. Y no es imaginaria... -le corrigió Noruega.

-Lo que quiera que sea... ¡olvídala por el momento! -exigió Finlandia, presa de la histeria.

-¡Sí! ¡Mejor cálmense, dejen de lado su extraña discusión y sírvanse lo que con tanto esfuerzo fui a comprar! ¿De acuerdo? -propuso la más alta mientras sacaba leche y café enlatados, galletas, chocolates y otras golosinas del interior de una bolsa plástica.

-¡_Ja_! ¡Definitivamente eso es lo más acertado! -le secundó la mayor, mientras colocaba platos descartables sobre una pequeña mesa ubicada junto a la cama donde yacía el noruego y vaciaba las galletas encima.

-¡Yay! ¡Golosinas danesas! ¡Me encantan! -prorrumpió el finés, como llevarse una a la boca.

-'A ti te encantan las golosinas de cualquier lugar...' -se burló para sus adentros el noruego

-¡Me alegra que sean de tu agrado! -exclamó la más alta, como esbozar una gran sonrisa-. Si fueras mi novio, podrías comer galletas como esta todos los días... -aseguró a continuación.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Si yo las hago mejores! -replicó la mayor.

-'Ya empezaron de nuevo...' -se lamentó Noruega, mientras abría su lata de café y se tomaba un sorbo. -'Ahhhh...' -suspiró satisfecho, al sentir el sabor amargo que tanto le gustaba mojar sus labios resecos, rodar por su lengua y llegar hasta su garganta. -'Al menos... al menos hay que darles puntos por esto...' 'Hay que admitir que... ruidosas, coquetas y danesas... en el fondo son buenas personas y... de alguna manera... les debemos mucho... -pensó, mientras las miraba discutir infantilmente y esbozaba una sonrisa. -O...oigan... por cierto... ¿no tenían ustedes algo así como un 'baile de invierno' esta noche...? -preguntó de pronto.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Pero no importa! ¡Al fin y al cabo, podemos ir al siguiente! -exclamó la mayor.

-¡Pe...pero tendrán que esperar un año...! -replicó Finlandia.

-¡Quizás! ¡Sin embargo, no podíamos abandonarlos en un hospital de una ciudad desconocida, con Lukas inconsciente, Emil en shock y tú solo para cuidarlos! -argumentó la más alta. -Además... -iba a continuar, cuando vio al finés cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, inspirar hondamente y empezar a sacudirse. -T...Tino... acaso estás... ¿acaso estás llorando...? -preguntó, algo incrédula.

-No... de ninguna manera... después de todo... tanto... tanto sacrificio... no es en absoluto conmovedor... no, claro que no... -gimoteó Finlandia, tras lo cual estalló en llanto.

Las dos chicas lo miraron, con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡Gy~ah! ¡Es tan sentimental...! -chillaron a coro, mientras volvían a colgarse de él.

-¡Y yo que creí que los fineses eran fríos inexpresivos! -exclamó la mayor.

-¡Eso te pasa por prejuiciosa! -le recriminó la más alta.

-No es prejuicio... Realmente son fríos inexpresivos... lo que pasa es que _Fin_ es extraño... -intervino el noruego, arrancándole una risa a las chicas y provocando la ira de Finlandia.

-¡Sí... es verdad...! ¡Supongo que es por eso que tú te comprendes mejor que yo con las personas de mi país...! -contraatacó este último.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? -quiso saber Noruega, molesto.

-¡Qué eres frío, tan frío como este temporal! -contestó el finés, mientras señalaba los gélidos copos de nieve que podían verse cayendo, uno tras otro, a través del ventanal de la habitación.

-Jum... -gruñó el noruego. Entonces, con la mirada, todavía clavada en el blanco y melancólico paisaje del exterior, que empezaba ensombrecerse con la llegada del crepúsculo invernal, esbozó una sonrisa. -Si les sirve de consuelo... dudo que vayan a perderse de algo... -se dirigió en aquel momento a las danesas.

-A qué... ¿a qué te refieres...? -inquirió la mayor.

-Miren, la tormenta es cada vez peor... Dudo que alguien se atreva a cruzar el umbral de su casa y menos a ir a un baile con este clima... -afirmó Noruega.

-_Ja_... tienes... tienes razón...

En aquel momento, todos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio tan gélido como las ráfagas de viento que, periódicamente, azotaban violentamente el frágil ventanal...

De repente, el fragor pareció acrecentarse, a tal grado que se volvió ensordecedor...

-¡Gyah! ¡La tormenta está empeorando! ¡Tengo miedo! -exclamó la más alta, aferrándose al finés en busca de refugio.

-¡Yo también! -la imitó la mayor.

-'Oigan, ¿tratarán de hallar amparo en alguien que tiembla al oír crugir las ventanas de una simple cabaña?' -se burló el noruego para sus adentros. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la gallarda postura que de pronto había adoptado Finlandia.

-No teman chicas... yo las protegeré... -aseguró, con una voz tan varonil que Noruega le costó por un momento dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¡Tino! ¡Eres nuestro héroe! -exclamaron las chicas.

-Esta... esta sí que es la ironía de las ironías... -balbuceó el noruego, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa. -De... de todas maneras, acerca del estrépito que acabamos de escuchar...

De repente, un fuerte portazo interrumpió sus cavilaciones e hizo que tanto él como el finés y las danesas fijaran la vista en la puerta...

-¡HAHAHA! ¿Acaso oí que alguien necesitaba un héroe...?

* * *

Al ver la expresión de espanto absoluto que todos habían puesto luego de su 'magistral' entrada, el estadounidense empezó a irritarse.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué significan esas caras? ¿Es que acaso no se alegran de ver a su héroe favorito? ¡Y con héroe favorito me refiero, _of course_... A MÍ...!

-¿Cómo podría alegrarme... si lo único que has hecho es traer todavía más escándalo a esta habitación? -le recriminó Noruega, fastidiado.

-¡HAHAHA! ¡_Nor_! ¡Pareces sorprendido! ¿Es que acaso _England_ no te puso en sobre aviso de nuestra llegada? -preguntó el americano.

-En primer lugar, no estoy sorprendido. Estoy molesto. En segundo lugar... _England_ lo hizo... aunque le faltó ser un poco más específico... -aclaró Noruega, con su usual frialdad.

-_E_...¿_England_...? -replicó la muchacha más alta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ajam... quise decir Arthur... -se rectificó el noruego, mientras sentía que una gota de sudor le rodaba por la frente.

-¿Arthur? ¿Quién es ese_? It sounds like an old man's name! _(Suena a nombre de viejo)! -exclamó Estados Unidos, con una enorme sonrisa y sin enterarse todavía de la situación.

-No seas payaso... si bien sabes que ese es el nombre de nuestro amigo inglés... que de seguro te hubiese pateado el trasero de haber oído lo que acabas de decir... -trató de arreglar la situación Noruega, mientras le rogaba con la mirada que le siguiera la corriente, aunque sin demasiadas esperanzas.

-¿Amigo inglés...? ¿Qué se llama Arthur? ¡_Nor_, ¿de qué estás...? GYA~h...!

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, el noruego se había incorporado y, teniendo cuidado de no desprenderse del suero, arrastrado al americano a su lado. Entonces, acercó sus labios a su oído, dándose cuenta de que, a menos que lo hiciera a la manera del angloparlante, todo lo demás sería inútil.

-Mira, USA, estamos jugando un juego, en el cual todos fingimos ser humanos normales. Y, además, tenemos sobrenombres... -le susurró.

-S...¿Sobrenombres...? -preguntó el norteamericano, completamente sorprendido.

Sí, sobrenombres. El mío es Lukas, el de _Finland_, Tino, de _Iceland,_ Emil, de _England_, Arthur, y el tuyo... pues... pues... -titubeó Noruega.

-¡Me gusta 'Alfred'! ¡Como _Alfred E. Neuman _**(2)**! -exclamó Estados Unidos.

-Bien, bien... Será Alfred... Pues bien, el primero que rompa las reglas del juego, será descalificado...

-¿Y perderá su medalla de honor? -preguntó, mientras se mordía las uñas de puro espanto ante la 'aterradora' posibilidad.

-'Oye, ¿acaso somos _boy scouts_? -pensó el noruego para sus adentros- Sí, sí... perderá su medalla de honor... decidió seguirle la corriente

-¡Gyah! ¡Qué deshonra más grande! -chilló el estadounidense.

-La más grande de todas... y, ¿no querrás que eso te pase, verdad?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Prometo dar lo mejor de mí, y no permitir de ninguna manera que eso ocurra! –exclamó el norteamericano con mucha seriedad.

-Así se habla... -le felicitó Noruega, con su usual falta de entusiasmo.

-E...eres muy bueno controlando a personas como él... -le susurró Finlandia, que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Bien... digamos que simplemente tengo mucha... realmente mucha experiencia... -aseguró el noruego, como soltar un suspiro, pensando en que después de todos los años que había vivido con Dinamarca, contralar al estadounidense parecía juego de niños.

-O...oye... -le susurró de repente este.

-¿Qué?

-Cuál... ¿cuál es el sobrenombre de ellas...? -quiso saber Estados Unidos, como señalar a las dos danesas.

-Pues... pues... -tartamudeó Noruega. -'La verdad es que no tengo idea... no les he preguntado cómo se llaman...' Bueno, ¿por qué no lo averiguas? -sugirió sencillamente, saliendo así de la situación.

-¡Okey! ¡Eso es lo que haré! -aseguró con gran entusiasmo-. ¡_HI_, _GIRLS_! ¡_MY NAME IS ALFRED_! ¿_WHATS YOUR NAM_...? -se dirigió entonces a ellas...

-IT'S AN _AMERICAN_! -le interrumpieron ambas al distinguir su acento, colgándose cada una de un brazo.

-¡HAHAHA! ¡Las personas en este lugar son muy amigables! -exclamó el norteamericano.

-'Sencillamente no están acostumbradas a los extranjeros...' -pensó el noruego-. -Bien... quizás sea muy tarde, pero... les presento a mi amigo estadounidense que... en cuanto se enteró de que estaba enfermo... decidió venir a visitarme... -explicó el noruego.

-'Va...vaya... que rápido me olvidaron... -se lamentó por su parte el finés, tras lo cual lanzó un suspiro de desaliento... -Bu...bueno... tal vez eso sea lo mejor... ya estaban empezando a ponerme impresentable... -trató de consolarse, mientras se acomodaba el cabello despeinado, se abotonaba el abrigo abierto y se limpiaba el labial de la mejilla. De repente, apareció la menor de las rubias y se lanzó sobre él, con gesto desesperado.

-¡Oh, Tino! ¡Ayúdame! -suplicó.

-E...¿Eh...? ¿Qué pasó...? -preguntó Finlandia.

-E...e... ¡Es Emil...! -respondió ella.

-¿Qué pasó con Emil? -inquirió Noruega, algo alterado.

-Yo... yo... yo... -inició su relato ella, tartamudeando como quien se dispone a relatar una experiencia traumática por la que acaba de pasar. -Yo estaba persiguiendo a Emil tranquilamente cuando de repente apareció un chico como de tu edad, ligeramente más alto que tú, malhumorado y con cejas ENORMES...! ¡Al verse, ambos empezaron a discutir histéricamente en inglés! -afirmó.

-Un momento... ¿has dicho un tipo malhumorado y de cejas enormes...? -preguntó el finés.

-¿...que discutía vehementemente con Emil...? -completó la oración el noruego.

-¡Sí! -respondió ella.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Es _England_... QUIERO DECIR... Arthur...! -informó Estados Unidos. -¡Qué extraño! ¡Creí haberlo dejado conversando con una enfermera en la recepción! -añadió entonces.

-¿Qué hace _Englanti_ aquí? -le preguntó Finlandia a Noruega.

-¿En serio creíste que USA vendría sin su niñera? -le respondió este, con algo de sarcasmo.

-¡Oye! ¿No es este 'Arthur' tu amigo inglés que te llamó al celular mientras estabas en nuestra casa? -se dirigió la más alta al noruego.

-Sí... sí... -respondió él.

-Y, si es tu amigo, ¿por qué pelea con tu hermano...? -preguntó la mayor, más que desubicada.

-Porque... ellos tienen varias diferencias entre sí... y su carácter explosivo no les ayuda en nada a resolverlas pacíficamente... -explicó el nórdico. -De todas maneras, alguien tiene que detenerlos... y es obvio que yo no estoy entre los candidatos a hacerlo... -afirmó, como mostrar el fino tubo, pegado a su muñeca con esparadrapo y conectado al suero.

-¡HAHAHA! ¡_Don't worry, Norway_, es decir, Lukas...! ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Al fin y al cabo, este trabajo es para un héroe! -se ofreció el norteamericano con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Por eso lo haré YO! -se interpuso, inesperadamente, el finés.

-T...¡¿Tú...?! -parpadeó varias veces Estados Unidos, con una mezcla entre sorpresa y confusión

-¡Así que dudas de mí! ¡Y eso pese a que tienes algo de mis genes! -chilló Finlandia, más que ofendido.

-Tie...¿tiene algo de tus genes...? -preguntó la menor de las chicas, completamente desubicada, al igual que sus hermanas.

-E...ellos son... son... son primos lejanos... -fue la única explicación más o menos coherente que se le ocurrió a Noruega, a falta de la intervención de los otros dos, que se hallaban absortos en su discusión.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Te enseñaré qué tan rudos podemos ser los fineses, c_rybaby_! -le desafió entonces.

-¿_Crybaby_? ¡Pero qué insolente! -exclamó en respuesta el estadounidense.

De repente, ambos se hallaron envueltos en una guerra de miradas, que no cesó ni siquiera cuando atravesaron la puerta y doblaron por el pasillo.

-Ahhhhhh... compitiendo por ser el héroe del día... ¿no son una ternura...? -preguntaron las chicas a coro.

-'Tiernos no es la palabra adecuada y menos cuando son ustedes los que han provocado toda esta situación...' -les recriminó internamente el noruego. -Ahhhh... si hasta han hecho que _Fin_ se atreva a desafiar a _USA_... –pasó a suspirar.

-¿Eh?

-Alfred, quise decir Alfred... -se rectificó Noruega, de inmediato.

* * *

Sin ninguno de sus hermanos presentes para charlar, el noruego había vuelto a enfrascarse en sus propios pensamientos, como usualmente hacía.

Al fin y al cabo, la tormenta, el dolor en el pecho y las palabras que había intercambiado con el danés durante su 'delirio' eran cosas que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

De repente, el crujido de un papel proviniendo de su mano le hizo recordar que allí todavía tenía 'el retrato', el cual, sin querer, había empezado a apretar con fuerza.

-'Yo... yo... yo estoy seguro de que te vi... te vi... con ellas...' -susurró, mientras miraba a las danesas, charlando animadamente junto a la ventana.

De repente, un estrépito interrumpió sus cavilaciones y le hizo girar la mirada...

-¡_Eng_... Arthur... _Keep the calm, please_... (¡Ingl... Arthur... Cálmate, por favor! –solicitaba el norteamericano, mientras avanzaba con el inglés sujetado por los brazos.

-_Don't tell me 'keep the calm'_, $#$&amp;! I don't want to keep the calm! _I going to kicking the ass of this bloody Icelandic, are you listening me, 'puffin boy'_…?! (¡No me pidas que me calme, $#$&amp;! ¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Voy a patear el trasero de este maldito islandés, ¿me estás escuchando, 'chico frailecillo'?! -vociferaba el inglés a los cuatro vientos.

-_Are you going to kicking me? Really? I don't believe so, coward! __(¿Que me vas a patear? ¿En serio? ¡Lo dudo mucho, cobarde!) _-le respondió el islandés, custodiado a su vez por Finlandia.

-_Coward_...? _Did you call me coward_? _You, bloody_…! (¿Cobarde? ¿Me llamaste cobarde? ¡Tú, maldito...!) -estalló en ira Inglaterra.

-Ajam... –carraspeó Noruega, mirando a ambos con mucha seriedad y señalando luego a las danesas. -Hay damas aquí, acaso no les da vergüenza? -preguntó.

-_No...No...Nor... I... I apologize... But he started this_! (No...No...Nor... Me... me disculpo... ¡Pero él empezó...!) -se justificó el inglés, mientras señalaba acusatoriamente a Islandia.

-_It's false_! (¡Es mentira!) -replicó a su vez este.

-Me da igual quién empezó... -aseguró cortantemente el noruego. -Y, ¿por qué de pronto todos han empezado a hablar en inglés? Y eso te incluye a ti, _Is_... -preguntó, algo irritado.

-_Well... first... because it's easier to pronunciate than my own language...! Second… because when I'm angry, I only can think in English words_…! (¡Pues… para comenzar... porque es más fácil de pronunciar que mi propio idioma...! ¡Además... cuando estoy enojado... solo se me vienen a la mente palabras en inglés! -argumentó el islandés.

-Pues claro… si todas las malas palabras e insultos que sabes los aprendiste durante los años en que fuiste amigo de este... este hooligan... -balbuceó Noruega por lo bajo.

-_E...excuse me, Nor... what did you say…_? –preguntó Inglaterra, visiblemente ofendido.

-Caballero inglés, eso fue lo que dije... –se rectificó el noruego

-_Can you see, Nor? You can understand English perfectly! I'm sure that everyone in this room can understand perfectly English, including the three Danish girls_...! (¿Lo ves, _Nor_? ¡Tú eres capaz de entender inglés perfectamente, y estoy seguro de que cada persona en esta habitación puede hacerlo también, incluyendo a las tres danesas...!

-¡_Oh, yeah_! –le dieron la razón estas a coro.

-_And this is the third reason… English is easier to understand than Icelandic, Norwegian, Finish, Danish and, in few words, the Nordic languages, do you understand me_? (Y esta es la tercera razón: El inglés mucho más fácil de entender que el islandés, el noruego, el finés, el danés y, en resumen, que todas las lenguas nórdicas, ¿captas el punto? -finalizó Islandia su vehemente argumentación.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo capto, capto el punto de que el inglés es la séptima maravilla, porque es tan sencillo de hablar y comprender, incluso más que la lengua que yo te transmití y enseñé a hablar... –bufó el mayor, resentido.

-Pero... ¿no que él se crió con sus abuelos maternos, y...? -replicó la menor de las danesas.

-Como sea, como sea... tengo que admitir que este chiquillo fue un excelente alumno. Aprendió las normas gramaticales correctamente y siempre se ha esforzado por pronunciar el inglés tal y como se lo enseñé... no como cierta persona... -aseguró incisivamente, mirando al norteamericano con fijeza y forzándolo a soltarle.

-¡Hey! ¡Mi inglés es excelente! -se defendió este.

-¿Excelente? ¡¿Cómo excelente?! ¡Ni siquiera respetas las reglas básicas, te tomas un sin fin de libertades y contraes todo lo que puedes, _danmit_! –chilló Inglaterra.

-Entonces, ¿el rubio gritón es maestro de inglés? -preguntó la mayor.

-¿Y le daba lecciones a Emil en ese idioma? -prosiguió la menor.

-Eso tiene lógica, pero, ¿cómo pudo enseñárselo a Alfred, que es angloparlante de nacimiento...? –quiso saber la más alta, a lo cual las otras dos asintieron.

-¡_England_! ¡Estás hablando de más! -susurró el finés al oído del inglés.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ellas? -le preguntó este último, desubicado.

-Son chicas que conocimos aquí, y que no saben que somos países... -respondió Finlandia.

-Es... ¿es en serio...? -replicó Inglaterra, con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Sí! ¡Les dijimos que te llamas Arthur, y ellas piensan que eres un británico común y corriente, amigo de _Nor_...! -explicó el finés, presa de los nervios.

-Ah... claro... supongo que es a ellas a quienes él se refirió, cuando hablamos por teléfono, con 'amigas'... -concluyó el inglés...

-¡Sí, así es! ¡Ahora, aparenta! ¡Y discúlpate con ellos por tus malos modales nada ingleses! -le exigió Finlandia.

-¿Disculparme? -replicó Inglaterra.

_-Yes! You are a gentleman, aren't you? (¡Sí! Eres un caballero, ¿verdad?)_ -preguntó el finés.

-¡_Of course I am_! –aseguró Inglaterra, tras lo cual se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a las chicas que, algo asustadas, dieron un paso atrás. -_My... my ladies... I... I'm apologize for my bad behavior_... (S...señoritas... Me... me disculpo por mis malos modales...) -se excusó, cambiando drásticamente su tono brusco por aquel particularmente caballeresco y encantador que tan bien manejaba cuando era necesario. -Lo… que sucede es que… ¿Eh...? -pregunté, al ver la forma en que, de pronto, ellas habían empezado a mirarle. -O...oigan... acabo de pedirles disculpas... qué... ¿qué es lo que...?

-_We love your voice_...! -chillaron las tres a coro.

-Son... son tan volubles... -pensó el noruego, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-_My... my voice...?_ -replicó el inglés, incrédulo.

-Yes! -respondieron ellas.

-¿_Qué_ tiene su voz gangosa que no tenga la nuestra? .preguntaron el americano y el finés a coro, presa de los celos.

-G...¡¿cómo que gangosa...?! -protestó un furioso británico.

-Ya, ya, calma, chico explosivo... -trató de tranquilizarle la mayor.

-¿E...explosivo...? -replicó Inglaterra, con una ceja arqueada ante el peculiar apelativo.

-¡Ja! -aseguró ella.

-De todas maneras, su manera de estallar en ira es bastante... elegante... ¿no les parece...? -opinó la menor.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Es todo un británico! ¡Si hasta tiene un chaleco verde! -exclamó con ternura la más alta, como desabotonarle la gabardina.

-¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Ya basta! -exigió el inglés, más que incómodo, apartándose de la chica y acomodándose el abrigo. ¡Se están tomando demasiadas confianzas y...!

-Oye, oye... ¿es verdad que si un día un británico no tomara el té a la hora de siempre podría morir...? -inquirió la mayor, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y que su sistema de modales y formalidades es tan complicado que ni ustedes mismos lo soportan? -prosiguió la más alta.

-¿Son tus cejas reales? -remató la más baja, mientras acercaba los dedos hacia ellas para tocarlas.

-¡Son demasiadas preguntas! ¡Y ninguna me agrada en lo absoluto! -chilló Inglaterra, al borde de la histeria.

-¡Nunca creí que _England_ podría ser capaz de robarme protagonismo! -se lamentó por su parte el estadounidense, furioso.

-¡Tiene razón! ¡Es muy injusto! -le secundó el finés. -¡_Is_! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto! -se dirigió a continuación al islandés.

-Olvídalo... ya no me importa... -se limitó a responder este con desinterés.

-De todos modos... no creo que lo esté haciendo a propósito... -comentó Noruega, al ver la cara de acosado que traía el inglés. Entonces, carraspeó con fuerza, provocando que todos detuvieran de golpe lo que estaban haciendo y diciendo y se voltearan a mirarlo. -Dejando el entusiasmo, la sorpresa, y los celos de lado... creo que hay asuntos urgentes que tratar... -enunció con mucha seriedad.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡_Of course_! -exclamó el británico, aprovechando la oportunidad para escabullirse de las danesas y correr al lado del noruego. -Rayos... ya desacomodaron mi atuendo... –se lamentó, como sacudirse la gabardina y peinarse un poco. Luego, al bajar la cabeza y ver la expresión de expectación absoluta que traía el noruego, decidió ponerse serio. -Ah... sí... _No_... _Nor_... Hay algo importante que debo decirte... -enunció solemnemente, como introducir la mano derecha en su bolsillo y hacer ademán de sacar algo. -Aunque... quizás sea mejor que lo escuches en un ambiente más privado... -añadió, como mirar de rejo a las chicas.

-¿Le pedirás matrimonio? -preguntó la mayor de ellas con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Y estás por sacar el anillo de tu abrigo? -prosiguió la más alta.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas tímido, y hazlo en frente de todos! –solicitó la menor.

-¡DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN HABLANDO! -estalló en ira Inglaterra-. ¡Yo quiero comunicarle algo importante acerca de _Denmark_ y _Sweden_! ¡Y la verdad es que no solo le incumbe a él, sino también a todos ellos, _danmit_! –aclaró, como señalar a Islandia y Finlandia.

-¿Sobre nuestro país? -preguntó la mayor

-¿Y el vecino? -le secundó la menor.

-Ah... eh... yo quiero decir que... quiero decir que... -empezó a tartamudear el inglés. -¡_US_... es decir... ALFRED! ¡¿Por qué no les das un paseo a las chicas en tu helicóptero privado?! -le solicitó entonces al americano, al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero quería ser yo el que les hiciera el anuncio a los nórdicos! -protestó infantilmente Estados Unidos.

-¡Es un tema delicado! ¡Y tú no tienes nada de tacto! -argumentó el británico.

-¡Pues tú tampoco lo tienes! -replicó berrinchudamente el norteamericano.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -chilló el inglés

-¡Mira! –respondió el estadounidense, mientras señalaba al noruego, el islandés y finlandés quienes, al oír a Inglaterra pronunciar los nombres de sus dos hermanos mayores, habían cambiado drásticamente sus expresiones indiferente, desinteresada y celosa, respetivamente, por una que concentraba lo que los tres ahora estaban sintiendo: una mezcla entre angustia, incertidumbre y temor...

-_No_..._Nor_... Hazme... hazme recordar... ¿e...en tu sueño _Dan_... _Dan_...? -empezó a tartamudear Islandia. Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la pregunta ante la dolorosa posibilidad que esta encerraba.

-Y... _Ruotsi_... ¿acaso viste a _Ruotsi_...? -quiso saber un desasosegado Finlandia, sintiendo que en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

Noruega, por su parte, con la mirada fija en la nada y la mano apretando su pecho, era incapaz de escuchar y mucho menos contestar algo coherente.

-Ra...rayos... –se lamentó Inglaterra, sintiendo que había hablado de más y sintiéndose culpable por ello.- U...US... ¡Rápido! ¡Haz lo que te digo! –solicitó a continuación, pensando que, mientras más pronto les aclarara las cosas a los escandinavos, mejor sería.

-P...pero...

-¡Deja de contradecirme y haz lo que te digo! –le ordenó, con aquel tono autoritario con el que tantas veces le había hablado a Estados Unidos cuando era pequeño.

Este, completamente sorprendido ante aquello, solo atinó a guardar silencio.

-No... no me grites... –lloriqueó después de un rato.

-Oye, oye... ya estás bastante grande como para ponerte así solo porque yo alzo la voz... –le recriminó el inglés.-Mira... si hace lo que te digo... entonces... entonces... ¡entonces podrás ganarte su simpatía...! –le susurró al oído.- Míralas... parecen tan entusiasmadas... –añadió, como señalar a las danesas, que sonreían ampliamente y tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Gya~h! ¿Tienes un helicóptero privado? –pregunto la más alta, con los ojos centelleando por la emoción

-¡HAHAHA! ¡Claro que sí! -respondió el norteamericano, como esbozar una gran sonrisa, que brillo al estilo de anuncio de crema dental.

-¿Y lo trajiste hasta aquí? -prosiguió la mayor.

-¡Así es! ¡Era la única manera de llegar en medio de esta tormenta! -explicó el estadounidense.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso quiere decir que fueron las hélices, y no el viento, las que hicieron el ruido estrepitoso que oímos hace un momento...!' -concluyó la mayor.

-¡De seguro! Y, para haber llegado en medio de este horrendo temporal... ¡pues tienes que ser un piloto experto! -exclamó la menor.

-¡_Of course_! ¡Yo fui el mejor aviador americano durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial! ¡Hasta gané una medalla! ¡Y siempre piloté usando esta chaqueta! ¡Para mí es invaluable! –afirmó Estado Unidos, orgulloso, como mostrarles su americana de aviador.

-Se...¿Segunda Guerra Mundial? –replicó la más alta, con una ceja arqueada.

-É...É...¡Él quiere decir que su abuelo fue un gran piloto durante los 40's y que él no hizo más que heredar su increíble habilidad... al igual que su chaqueta! –rectificó Inglaterra, nervioso. A...ahora... ¿por qué no vas y les demuestras lo bueno que eres...!

-¡HAAHAHA! ¡Será un placer! –exclamó el estadounidense. Entonces, se dirigió al finés. ¡Hahahaha! ¡Mira, _Finland_! ¡Ahora soy yo el que tiene su atención! ¡Y voy a ir a pilotear con ellas a SOLAS! ¿Acaso no te sientes celoso? -empezó a echarle en cara

Finlandia por su parte, cabizbajo y absorto en sus preocupaciones, apenas si le prestó atención.

-Ya... ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ...! ¡ÉL está preocupado por _Sweden_, _danmit_...! -chilló un furioso británico, mientras le tomaba de la chaqueta y, así a duras penas, lo arrastraba a la puerta.

* * *

-Ahhhhhhhhh... –solo espero que ese cabeza hueca no vuelva a decir alguna tontería... –suspiró un preocupado Inglaterra, en cuanto se hubo quedado solo con los tres nórdicos.

-'No creo que más de lo que lo que lo haz hecho tú...' –le recriminó el noruego internamente. -Bien... acerca de... acerca de lo que ibas a decir... -solicitó, tan nervioso que el retrato, que todavía sostenía en la mano, se le cayó al suelo.

Al instante el inglés, se inclinó a recogerlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo vi a esta persona cuando estaba en la recepción! –afirmó, entonces.

-P...P...¿Puedes ver a alguien ahí...? –preguntó el finés, incrédulo.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo! –respondió Inglaterra.

-A...a...ahhh... –sonrió nerviosamente Finlandia.- 'P...por qué no me sorprende...' –comentó para sus adentros.

-D...¿dices que la viste...? –preguntó Noruega, visiblemente alterado.

-¡Así es! Parecía trabajar aquí... –aseguró el británico.

-¿Tra...trabajar aquí...? –replicó el noruego, con una ceja arqueada.

-Pues sí... estaba vestida de enfermera... –afirmó Inglaterra. –Lo que aun no entiendo es cómo conseguiste su retrato... ¿acaso la conoces...? -quiso saber.

-Bu...bueno... digamos que sí... eso... si estás en lo correcto...

-¡Te digo que lo estoy! ¡Los ojos almendrados, el flequillo de ligeramente rizado y hasta el lunar encima del labio son inconfundibles! –aseguró el inglés. –Po...por cierto... ella me susurró algo al oído... –añadió.

-Te... ¿te susurró algo...? –preguntó Noruega, sorprendido. ¿Qué fue? –quiso saber, ansioso.

-¡Yo qué sé! ¡No entiendo ni una pizca de danés! -se limitó a responder el británico, encogiéndose de hombros. -De... de algún modo... creo que la he visto antes... –añadió, mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

-Pues claro... la conociste mientras paseabas conmigo, ya hace varios siglos... –balbuceó el noruego.

-¿Qué... qué dijiste...? –inquirió Inglaterra.

-Olvídalo...

-O...oigan... no es que quiera interrumpir su interesantísima conversación acerca de su amiga imaginaria, pero... ¡creo que hay asuntos prioritarios...! –exclamó el finlandés, ansioso.

-¡_Ah... yes... that's... that's right..._! –le dio la razón el británico, tras lo cual sacó del interior de su abrigo tres periódicos doblados. A continuación le repartió uno a cada uno. -E...escuchen... Antes de que abran el periódico que tienen en las manos, quiero prometan que... pase lo que pase... van a mantener la calma... –les solicitó, en tono sombrío.

-M...¿mantener la calma...? –preguntó el finés, mientras apretaba con fuera el noticiario impreso de pura tensión al darse cuenta del trasfondo negativo de aquella petición.

-Oye, oye... ¿por qué tanto suspenso? ¿Por qué no nos dices de una buena vez lo que quiera que debamos enterarnos sobre _Den_ y _Sví_? –protestó Islandia, exasperado.

-Francamente... prefiero que sea de esta manera... –admitió Inglaterra, tras lo cual soltó un suspiro.

-¿No quieres decírnoslos directamente...? ¿Tan... tan malo es...? -preguntó Finlandia. Al no obtener más que un titubeo del británico en respuesta, se agitó todavía más. –Ra...rayos... empiezo a pensar que el delirio de _Nor_... que el deliro de _Nor_...

-Mi delirio ahora da igual... Y si _England_ desea que, lo que tengamos que saber, lo averigüemos de esta manera, pues que así sea... –dictaminó el noruego, que había permanecido hasta el momento callado, con la mirada fija en un punto inexacto, los labios apretados y las facciones contraídas por el dolor.

-Entiendo... pero... tal vez primero deba ir y llamar al doctor... Te ves... te ves realmente mal... –afirmó el inglés, al ver el lamentable estado de Noruega.

-Te digo que no... -respondió este con mucha convicción. –No quiero ver... a ningún doctor... Lo único... que quiero... es... es saber la verdad... de una vez por todas... -aseguró, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Bi...Bien... -musitó Inglaterra, conmovido ante la entereza de su amigo nórdico.- Pues... deben saber que compré estos periódicos justo antes de subirme al helicóptero de _US_... por lo cual puedo asegurar que son los más actuales... –informó.- Ahora... por favor abra... por favor abra cada uno el suyo...

* * *

**(1)** Aquí hago referencia a los **atentados del 22 de julio de 2011 en Noruega**, que consistieron en una explosión en el distrito gubernamental de Oslo, capital del país, y un tiroteo ocurrido dos horas después en la Isla de Utøya, ubicada en el lago Tyrifjorden, que dejó un saldo provisional de 77 muertos y más de un centenar de heridos.

**(2)** Pues, según Wikipedia, **Alfred E. Neuman** es el hombre mascota ficticio de la portada de la revista MAD. Y por ahí leí que Himaruya se basó en él para ponerle a Estado Unidos el nombre de Alfred...

*Dinamarca fue considerado en 2014 el lugar del mundo donde mejor se hablaba inglés como segunda lengua, seguido de Suecia, Finlandia y Noruega. Islandia no se queda atrás.

*Gracias a Hetalia, ahora todos sabemos que fue Finlandia el que descubrió a estado Unidos, y que, quizás por esa razón, ambos se pareen un poco (aunque Francia e Inglaterra quieran negarlo xD). Así que, supongo que decir que ambos comparten algunos genes no es tan descabellado...

* * *

La autora, deprimida, decide ir a un bar. Entonces, ve a un cabizbajo Alemania sentado en la barra, con un intacto vaso de cerveza a su lado.

-Ahogando las penas, ¿eh? -le pregunta, como acomodarse junto a él.

Este, sin ganas de hablar, simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

-Ahhhh... entiendo cómo te sientes... -afirma, como pedirle un cóctel al barman.

-E...¿en serio...? -pregunta el alemán, mirándole de reojo.

-Sí, sí... Ver perder a tu equipo favorito por tercer año consecutivo en semifinales... sí que es frustrante... -suspira.

-Mmmm... -se limita a darle la razón Alemania con un sonido inarticulado.

-Siendo un equipo tan coordinado...

-Mmmm...

-Con todas las posibilidades de ganar...

-Mmmm...

-Con una fuerza de ataque increíble...

-Mmmm...

-Con un arquero de nivel mundial...

-Mmmm...

-¡Y es precisamente ese arquero la razón por la cual te gusta el Bayern! ¡Y estás triste porque no lo verás en la final, ¿verdad? ¡Ve~! –pregunta Italia, que ha aparecido de la nada y se ha sentado junto a ella.

-Exacto... -le da la razón inconscientemente la escritora. De repente, al darse cuenta de la situación, sufre un sobresalto. -C...¿cuándo apareciste? ¿Y cómo rayos sabes acerca de _eso_? –vocifera, mientras toma al italiano de la camisa y lo sacude de un lado al otro.

-¡V...ve~! ¡Italia lo siente mucho! ¡Italia simplemente vio al _capitano_ ocupado contigo, y por eso tomó prestada tu tablet en busca de juegos para pasar el rato, pero solamente pudo hallar fotos, videos e información sobre Neuer! ¡Entonces Italia sacó una conclusión lógica! ¡V...Ve~! -lloriquea.

-¡A eso se llama invasión a la privacidad! –le recrimina ella.

-Lo hace todo el tiempo... –suspira el rubio, pensando en todas las veces que el pelirrojo ha invadido en su casa, su cuarto, o hasta su cama sin permiso. –De todas maneras... ¿tú... sacando conclusiones lógicas...? Eso sí que es extraño... –añade, incrédulo...

-¡Italia lo siente! ¡Italia promete no volver a hacerlo! –asegura este, muerto de miedo.

-¡Más te vale! ¡Y que te quede bien claro: el Bayern me gusta porque es un equipo excepcional... y... y no porque su arquero es increíblemente apuesto...! –asegura ella..

-¡Increíblemente apuesto, y con gustos muy peculiares! –interviene un recién llegado y sonriente España, mientras rodea a la escritora con el brazo derecho y al italiano con el izquierdo. -¡Pero maja! ¡Te has puesto roja como un tomate! –añade con una risita.

-P...¿peculiares...? –pregunta ella, haciendo caso omiso del último comentario. .

-¡Sí! ¡Por ahí dicen que él prefiere a los chicos, lo pilláis, ¿no es así...?

-¡No digas eso~! –exige la chica, furiosa, como apartar al español del su lado.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Que ya os he entendido! ¡No os pongáis así, maja! –solicita este, algo amedrentado. –De todas maneras, ¡que yo he venido aquí a festeja~r! ¡Servidme lo mejor que tenga, tío! –le pide al barman con gran euforia.

-¿Festejar? ¡El Bayern ha sido eliminado! ¡Es una semana trágica, y el grandioso yo ha venido aquí a ahogar sus penas! ¡¿Por qué diablos tanta alegría?! -interviene de repente Prusia que, hasta el momento mudo por la depresión, había pasado completa e inusualmente inadvertido para todos tras la figura de su hermano.

-¡¿Cómo que trágica?! ¡Con dos equipos españoles en la semifinal, no podría haber sido mejor...! –afirma el español, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Habla... por ti...! Ahhh... y algo más... ¡I HATE YOU~! –exclama Inglaterra, solo, en un rincón de la barra. Entonces, completamente ebrio y fuera de sus abales, se acerca tambaleante a España y le toma por la camisa.

-Q...¿Qué me odias...? ¡Pero tío! ¡Si ya no estamos en la época pirata! –argumenta este, algo tembloroso al ver la mirada que le está lanzando el británico.

-¡Y me gustaría que todavía estuviéramos! ¡Así podría romperte la nariz a gusto... por destrozar mis ilusiones de que el Manchester llegara a la final...! –lloriquea, mientras le pica acusatoriamente el pecho con el dedo índice-. Y... y pensar que fui yo el que reinventó este juego... PARA QUE AL FINAL SEAS TÚ EL QUE SIEMPRE SE REGODEE CON LA VICTORIA, #$"$%! -chilla, tras lo cual rompe a llorar histéricamente.

-¡Mira lo que has provocado! ¡Eres malo, malo, malo! –le recrimina la escritora al español.

-¡Y ACAPARADOR! -añade el prusiano, como ponerse de pie e ir a encararlo.

-¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Que no os pongáis todos en mi contra...! –solicita un amedrentado España, al ver la difícil situación en que la que de pronto se ha metido.

Prusia e Inglaterra, haciéndole caso omiso, se le van encima. En menos de un segundo, los tres se hallan enzarzados en un ir y venir de patadas, golpes y palabras nada buenas para la educación.

-¡Ve~! ¡Prusia! ¡No golpees al hermanito España~! –suplica Italia, tratando de intercederá por el español, sin ningún resultado...

-¡El arruinó la posibilidad de que el Bayern vaya a la final! ¡Lo siento, Italien, PERO TENGO QUE GOLPEARLO~! –le responde el prusiano con vehemencia.

-¡P...pero Prusia...! ¡Cuando el Bayern derrotó a la Juventus en octavos de final yo no me enfadé contigo~! ¡Ve~! –insiste el italiano.

-Eso es... mi querido Italien... porque tú eres un alma pura... ¡PERO YO NO~! -chilla el albino, tras lo cual sigue con lo suyo.

-Y ahí tienes el comportamiento hooligan en su máxima expresión... –comenta la autora, mirando de reojo al dueto pleitista, a España tratando de defenderse como puede y a Italia lloriqueando a un lado. Entones se toma un sorbo de su cóctel.

-Bien... estando England presente... no es sorprendente... –comenta Alemania, con algo de sarcasmo.

-Pues tu hermano tampoco lo está haciendo mal...

-El... él siempre ha sido así... –reconoce el alemán, mirando con desagrado el vergonzoso comportamiento prusiano.

-¿Y no piensas detenerlo? –pregunta ella. –Usualmente lo harías... –añade.

-E...Es que... España es su amigo... así que... dudo que lo golpee demasiado fuerte... –argumenta Alemania.

-Ahhhh... quieres decir que tú también estás enojado con el _majo_ y por eso no vas a intervenir en absoluto...

-¡Y...Yo...! –titubea el alemán, al sentirse descubierto... –¡E...eres fan de Neuer, ¿no es verdad...?! –decide cambiar repentinamente de tema.

-¡Del Bayern, del equipo _completo_! ¡No solo de Neuer! ¡Müller, Lewandowski y Vidal son jugadores igualmente dignos de admiración! –hace hincapié ella, algo sonrojada.

-Sí, sí... como sea... Aunque el Bayern haya sido eliminado de la Champions... creo que todavía hay algo de esperanza... –afirma Alemania

-E...¿esperanza...?

-Sí... esperanza de seguir viéndolos jugar... en la Bundesliga...

-La... la Bundesliga... ¡La Bundesliga...! -exclama ella, mientras los ojos apagados empiezan a brillarle. –Ahhh... de cualquier manera... no pasan la Bundesliga en los canales del cable que tengo... -se lamenta.

-Bien... podemos verlos en mi casa y...

-¡Genial! ¡Vayamos a tu casa! –dictamina la muchacha emocionada, mientras toma al alemán del brazo y lo arrastra hacia la salida.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Con tranquilidad! –le solicita este.

-¡Tyslank ~! ¡Deja de distraerla! –exige Dinamarca, que ha aparecido de repente.

-D...¿distraerla...? –pregunta el aludido, confundido.

-¡Ja~! ¡Pasó casi dos meses distraída con la Champions! ¡Y ahora tú le hablas de la Bundesliga...! ¡Eres increíblemente crue~l! –le recrimina el danés. Entones, se dirige a ella. -¡Por favor... sí debo vivir, pues déjame vivir, si debo morir pues mátame... PERO ACABA YA CON EL SUSPENSO~! –suplica, algo histérico.

Ella, en un inicio algo sorprendida por la repentina petición, ahora esboza una sonrisa.

-Ya, ya, danesito bonito... Esta historia va a tener un final... Pero para poder escribir necesito inspirarme... Y pocas cosas son tan inspiradoras como Neuer... ¡es decir...! como el fútbol... –trata de tranquilizarle.- Ahora, ¿por qué no bajas tus decibeles y nos acompañas a ver los partidos de la Bundesliga? –propone.

-L...¿la Bundesliga...? Pero esa es la Liga Alemana... además... además yo tengo varias asuntos que atender y...

-Alemania dice que te invitará de su reserva privada de cerveza...

-¡Yo... yo no dije eso...! -trata de revertir la situación el alemán, sin éxito.

-¡La Bundesliga! ¡No hay nada mejor que la Bundesliga! ¡Les acompañaré con todo el gusto del mundo~! –cambia radicalmente su punto de vista Dinamarca, sin dudar ni por un segundo.

-Ahhhh... cómo sea... mientras no vuelvas a pasarte la raya... –le advierte Alemania, resignado y con mucha seriedad, mientras detiene en el aire un banco que ha pasado volando junto a él...

* * *

**redvelvetcupcakes00 ** Dinamarca es mi favorito también, es que es tan kawaii! Pues sí, ellos tienen una gran amistad, aunque a veces Dan sea una piedrecita en el zapato y Nor _ligeramente_ tsundere (nótese el sarcasmo), pero a pesar de eso ellos se quieren, y todos lo sabemos (?) Pues sí, en la Edad Media pasaba de todo, y las mujeres eran muy menospreciadas, agradezcamos que ahora las cosas hayan mejorado un poco... Jajaja... ese capítulo que habla de la Línea Maginot es la muerte, hizo que me partiera de la risa. Aun así, es históricamente cierto... Pues me alegra que me fic te guste, y gracias por la la~rga espera, aunque a veces creo que abuso de la paciencia de mis lectores... Saludos!

**Guest** Sí... lo sé... soy mala... y por eso no me extraña que tus sentimientos hacia mí están divididos(?) Jejeje, bueno, gracias por tu review...

**Shiro Honda OwO9 **Niña mala, le estás siendo infiel a Hetalia(?)! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! En verdad, eso me hace sentir mejor... Jajaja, pobre Alemania... pero la culpa de todo la tuvo Hitler, por llevarlo al lado oscuro de la fuerza... Ya en serio, esa época fue terrible, se cometieron muchas crueldades y, lamentablemente, no puedo imaginarme a un Alemania nazi de otra manera... Saludos!

* * *

Sí... otra vez yo con el fútbol (en mi defensa alegaré que tengo pocas obsesiones: el fútbol, Sherlock Holmes y, por supuesto, Hetalia). Sí, me gusta el Bayern de Múnich. Sí, estoy deprimida porque lo eliminaron de la Champions está semana... aunque... al menos ganó la Bundesliga (se acaba de enterar, se hace bolita y rueda por el piso de la alegría...) Sí, admiro a Manuel Neuer (sea lo que sea, para mí es el mejor arquero de todos). Y no, no acostumbro frecuentar bares cuando estoy deprimida... es solo que no se me ocurrió un escenario más apropiado para el extra...

Sobre las frases en inglés... aunque sé algo de ese idioma, aun me queda mucho por aprender y es por eso que todavía cometo muchos errores gramaticales... así que me disculpo por ellos...

También debo disculparme por la demora y agradecerles a ustedes por su infinita paciencia.

¡Hasta la próxima!

:)


	29. Peso muerto

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Gracias por su paciencia. He aquí el nuevo capítulo:

* * *

-De…desastre en el paraíso nórdico… -leyó Finlandia las letras gigantes del artículo de primera plana del periódico que tenía en la mano. Entonces, pasó las páginas varias veces con desesperación, hasta encontrar la información relacionada con el país del cual tanto le urgía enterarse… -I… inundaciones… inundaciones anegan la zona costera de Estocolmo… -era el título de aquella sección. -Pintorescas casas, prósperos negocios y antiguas construcciones históricas quedan sepultadas bajo las heladas aguas bálticas… El gobierno acusa pérdidas millonarias… El frío extremo no hace más que complicar la situación de los sobrevivientes y complicar las labores de rescate… -daban a conocer los titulillos con información adicional. -¡E…es una broma, ¿verdad…?! –exclamó, mientras arrojaba el noticiario a un lado, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que acababa de leer.

-D…Dinamarca atraviesa… ¿la peor ola de frío de su historia…? –le imitó por su parte un afectado Islandia, ocupándose de su propio ejemplar. -Durante las últimas tres horas, intensas tormentas de nieve han venido azotando diversas zonas del territorio danés... Con los principales aeropuertos cerrados, numerosas carreteras bloqueadas y los sistemas de comunicación inoperativos, el país entero ha quedado repentinamente aislado y, de prolongarse la situación por varios días, como han previsto los climatólogos, es probable que la falta de recursos empiece a hacer mella… en uno de los lugares más prósperos del mundo. Para colmo de males… 'la ayuda externa es inviable en cuanto las condiciones climáticas se mantengan igual de agresivas…', ha declarado hace pocos minutos el representante de las Naciones Unidas… Y, como si la situación no pudiera empeorar más, se temen fallas en el fluido eléctrico durante las próximas horas, que privarían a los ciudadanos daneses de la vital calefacción artificial de la cual, con temperaturas que hasta el momento ya arrostran los treinta grados bajo cero, tanto dependen… -interrumpió su temblorosa lectura, mientras apretaba el periódico y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza… -No… no me lo creo… -balbuceó entre dientes, mientras sacudía la cabeza de aquí para allá.

-Este terrible temporal no ha hecho más que volver casi insufribles los trágicos sucesos… que… ¿que el país escandinavo apenas… apenas empezaba a asimilar…? -terminó el inconcluso párrafo el finés, estirando el cuello por detrás del hombro del menor. -¿Trágicos sucesos? ¿De... de que está hablando…? -preguntó entonces, confundido.

-Me temo que… que la respuesta está en el periódico de Nor… que fue impreso… que fue impreso una media hora antes que este… -dio a conocer el británico, mientras señalaba el impreso que el islandés todavía arrugaba entre las manos.

Noruega, que antes se había mostrado ansioso por oír las noticias, ahora, tras haber escuchado la lectura de los otros dos nórdicos con suma atención, no se atrevía ya a abrir su periódico. Más bien, con la vista fija en la pared del frente, los labios apretados y las manos estrujándose entre sí, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hacer frente a todas las emociones que de pronto parecían haber empezado a brotar en su interior…

Al darse cuenta de aquello, Inglaterra decidió intervenir.

-No…Nor… -llamó su atención, como ponerle la mano sobre el hombro. –Sé… sé que es difícil para ti… pero tú debes… tú debes…

-Sé lo que debo hacer… -le interrumpió el noruego, tratando, en lo posible, de ponerse esa máscara de seguridad que, a través de los siglos, tantas veces le había funcionado. Entonces, tratando de controlar su pulso tembloroso, abrió el periódico… -Ola… ola de atentados terroristas… devasta el centro de… Copenhague… -leyó, tras lo cual, casi sin poder evitarlo, se llevó la mano a la parte superior izquierda del pecho, casi a la altura del corazón…

De repente, vinieron a su mente las imágenes de aquel 22 de julio, que hace poco Finlandia le había traído a colación…

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde de un viernes normal. Después de haber almorzado en su restaurante favorito, cerca del centro de la ciudad, el callado rubio se dirigía hacia su casa, a paso lento, pasando, como de costumbre, por aquel tranquilo parque que tanto le gustaba, uno en donde, como todos en la capital noruega, parecía no haber ni una mota de polvo maculando el reluciente piso, tan reluciente que hasta reflejaba el intensísimo sol de verano, que pasaba a través de las hojas de los majestuosos árboles, como si de un espejo se tratara...

Entonces, su vecino pasó por su lado, con un pequeño perro sujeto de una correa. Al reconocerse, ambos se limitaron a dirigirse una amigable mirada, a esbozar una media sonrisa y, como buenos noruegos, a saludarse en el tono más tenue que pudieron, tras lo cual sencillamente siguieron su camino…

El país había avanzado un par de pasos más cuando, de repente, el timbre de su celular vino a romper la idílica calma…

-Hallo… Ah… es usted, señor… Sí… recuerdo que debo ir a su oficina mañana por la tarde para la reunión prevista… Descuide, estaré ahí las tres en punto… ¿Eh? ¿Que si puedo ir ahora a firmar un documento…? Bien… pues… estoy a solo dos cuadras del distrito gubernamental, así que… supongo que no tengo ningún problema… -aseguró su neutra voz, que camuflaba a la perfección su frustración interna. El noruego ya tenía planes para aquella tarde, y lo último que le gustaba era que algo o alguien alterara su tranquila rutina -quizás era por eso que no podía soportar las ocasiones en que su amigo 'el archipiélago' de repente aparecía, recostado en el mueble de su sala, sin haber dado el más mínimo aviso previo…

Deteniéndose de golpe, giró sobre sus pies, dispuesto a regresar por donde había venido…

-Sí, sí…. Estoy yendo para allá… Sí, usted no está allí, pero su secretaria me espera, entiendo…

Súbitamente, un ruido ensordecedor, seguido del estrépito de varias ventanas quebrándose y de gritos desgarradores, rompió bruscamente el aparentemente inalterable e idílico silencio que caracterizaba a la capital noruega, y dejó ver a las claras que algo terrible acababa de suceder…

Sin embargo, Noruega no necesitaba escuchar aquello, ni la alarma de las sirenas de las patrullas policiales y de las ambulancias, ni el humo ascendiendo en una densa columna hacia el cielo, para saberlo…

Una indescriptiblemente dolorosa punzada a la altura del corazón le había dejado sin aliento, obligándole a caer de rodillas contra el pavimento, a llevarse las manos al pecho y a dejar escapar un alarido estremecedor, que se perdió entre todo el caos en el cual de pronto se había sumido toda la zona…

-'¡Norge! ¡¿Has escuchado eso?! ¡Norge… Norge…! ¿Estás ahí…? ¡Norge! ¡Respóndeme…!' -se una oía la desesperada voz del primer ministro, casi siempre calmo, proviniendo del celular, que acaba de dar con fuerza contra el suelo…

Pero el noruego no prestaba atención a nada. Para él, todo a su alrededor había dejado repentinamente de ser, todo, excepto aquel punzante dolor, que le quemaba, le laceraba y le desgarraba internamente, casi hasta el punto de la agonía…

De repente, un agudo e ininteligible ruido llegó a sus oídos y, paulatinamente, pareció acercarse más y más hasta que, en determinado momento, cobró forma…

Guauh~ guauh~ auuh~ auuuh~

-¡Bondevik…! ¡Bondevik…! ¿Estás bien, Bondevik…? -resonó de repente la voz de un hombre.

La nación, con las facciones contraídas por el dolor, la frente bañada en sudor y la respiración agitada, abrió los ojos con dificultad… Y entonces, pudo ver, a duras penas, la borrosa imagen de su vecino quién, con una expresión de espanto que jamás le había visto antes en su apacible rostro, parecía estarlo sosteniéndolo por los hombros, salvándole así del desplome que, de otro modo, habría sido inminente…

A ambos costados, personas corriendo, llorando y lamentándose llenaban de confusión el ambiente eternamente sosegado de un parque que nunca había sido profanado más que por el ocasional llanto de un bebé, el jolgorio de un grupo de niños jugando o las risas de un par de adolescentes paseando por allí…

Hasta el pequeño perro, siempre educado y disciplinado, ahora parecía haberse contagiado del caos común, y aullaba, ladraba y trataba desesperadamente de soltarse de la correa y salir huyendo…

Al igual que todos…

-H…Her…man…sen… -balbuceó el país a duras penas.

-¡Bondevik…! -exclamó el aludido, aliviado de que el otro al fin lo reconociera.

-Al…cán…ce…me… el… ce…lu…lar… -solicitó la nación, como señalar hacia el piso, a uno o dos metros de distancia de ambos.

-El… ¿el celular…? -titubeó por un instante el hombre.

-S..sí…

-D…de acuerdo…

-S…señor…

-¡Norge…! ¿Qué… qué es lo que ha…?

-No… podré… ir a su oficina… señor… -fue lo último que pudo decir, antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro…

* * *

-Dammit! ¡No tenías que hacerle leer precisamente ese titular a él! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente lo sensible que es a esa clase de temas desde lo que pasó en Oslo! ¡¿Es que acaso eres estúpido?! -estalló de repente el islandés, rojo de la ira, mientras tomaba al inglés por la camisa, al darse cuenta de que el impacto de la noticia sobre su hermano había sido tan intensa que le había hecho entrar nuevamente en estado de delirio.

-¡Pero esa… esa es la realidad…! ¡Tenía… tenía que enterarse de alguna u otra manera…! ¡Además… él mismo lo solicitó…! -argumentó en su defensa Inglaterra.

-¡PERO NO JUSTO AHORA…! -le recriminó Islandia, fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Ya, cálmense ambos! -les interrumpió Finlandia, interponiéndose entre los dos y separándoles con rudeza, a tal punto que el inglés terminó estrellándose contra la pared más cercana y el islandés, contra el velador.

Inglaterra, adolorido, iba a reclamárselo, cuando se fijó en las finas lágrimas que empezaban a asomar por los ojos del finés que, cabizbajo, con la mirada clavada en el piso, el labio inferior apresado por la fila de dientes superiores y los puños apretados de impotencia, temblaba sutilmente, anunciando así su cercano quebrantamiento.

Entonces, giró los ojos hacia el islandés que, ahora sentado sobre el velador, con la vista perdida, las facciones contraídas y los brazos envueltos sobre su propio torso, había pasado repentinamente de ser la viva imagen de la ira a la del desconsuelo…

El noruego, por su parte, hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, con el mentón pegado al pecho y los ojos cerrados, temblaba periódicamente y no dejaba de sudar a raudales…

El inglés, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca, se disculpó nerviosamente y se dispuso a salir, con la excusa de tener que ir a buscar a la enfermera para que atendiera a Noruega…

-No necesito a ninguna enfermera… estoy bien… -reaccionó de repente este último. -Quiero saber los detalles… -añadió, como extenderle el periódico a su hermano menor.

-Pe…¡Pero No~r…! -se rehusó este último.

-¡He dicho que quiero saber los detalles…! ¡Ahora, lee…! -le ordenó, con la expresión desencajada y el tono más autoritario que Islandia le hubiera visto jamás.

-N…Nor… -balbuceó, algo incrédulo. Entonces, todavía dubitativo, accedió, al fin.

-Ú…último minuto…. Día… día negro… para el país escandinavo… Tras Francia y Bélgica… Dinamarca sufre… ¡sufre los peores atentados terroristas de toda su historia… con tres explosiones simultáneas en el centro de la capital… y dos más en el Palacio de Christiansborg…! ¡La cifra de muertos… es incierta… pero se calcula en varios cientos…! ¡Se presume… además… que algunas víctimas podrían ser… miembros del parlamento… y… de la familia real…! -exclamó Islandia, parando su lectura de golpe por la impresión.

-¡No bromees! -vociferó el finés, fuera de sí-. ¡El Palacio de Christiansborg es el corazón del gobierno danés! ¡Un ataque de esta magnitud bien podría desatar el caos nacional…! -aseguró en tono alarmado.

-Prosigue… -exigió el noruego, que mantenía una expresión indescifrable.

El islandés, tras tomar aire, obedeció, con la voz temblorosa.

-La… la agresiva tormenta de nieve… que se desató poco después de los ataques… no ha hecho más que complicar la labor de rescate de los bomberos… y entorpecer la búsqueda y captura de los responsables por parte de la policía…

En aquel momento, el celular del inglés empezó a sonar.

-He…hello…! ¿Eh? ¡¿E…estás seguro de lo que dices…?! -preguntó Inglaterra a los gritos. Entonces, con expresión sombría, puso fin a la llamada, miró a los tres nórdicos con mucha seriedad y, tras tomar aire, se dispuso a hablar. -Supongo que para ustedes esto no es ninguna novedad… pero… dadas las circunstancias… voy a recalcárselo… Una nación como nosotros… tiene un vínculo muy estrecho con su territorio… su población… su economía… y su gobierno... Esto significa que… si alguno de estos cuatro elementos sufre algún tipo de daño… el país lo siente... Dependiendo de la gravedad… las consecuencias podrían ir desde un simple resfriado… pasando por una hospitalización… como el caso de Nor… hasta… hasta algo muchísimo peor… -titubeó, tratando de evitar mencionar el desagradable tema.

-La muerte… -afirmó Noruega, sin rodeos.

-E…exacto… -le dio la razón un nervioso británico. -Ahora bien… ustedes saben que… si invertimos la situación… es decir… si asumimos que es el país el que sufrió el daño…

-¡El territorio, la gente, la economía y/o el gobierno sentirían los efectos…! ¡Eso ya lo sabemos…! -exclamó Islandia, exasperado.

-Como le pasó al Imperio Romano… cuando… cuando Germania…

-Cuando Germania le cortó la yugular… -completó el noruego la oración de Finlandia. Entonces toda su civilización se vino abajo…

-A…así es... Ahora… me gustaría saber… por… ¡por la reina…! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HA PASADO A DENMARK…?! -preguntó Inglaterra, obviamente alterado.

-¿Qué te han dicho por ese celular? -preguntó Noruega con ansiedad.

El inglés, tras inspirar profundamente, se sirvió temblorosamente algo del café que había sobre la pequeña mesita junto a la cama del noruego, en un desesperado intento por calmar sus nervios, a falta de té. Entonces, tras hacer una mueca de desagrado al probarlo, su mirada sombría se clavó en la del finés… entonces en la del islandés… y, por último, en la del noruego…

Al mirar aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos celestes, aquellos ojos celestes que casi siempre se fingían inexpresivos, y que ahora, de alguna manera parecían cristalizar toda aquella angustia dolorosamente reprimida… se le rompió el corazón…

Pensó en sí mismo, y en la persona que más que quería…

-U…United States… -balbuceó, mientras los ojos se le mojaban al recordar al norteamericano…

Tal vez era un egocéntrico arrogante con aires de superioridad que lo sacaba de quicio a cada momento, pero aun así…

-No podría vivir sin él… -gimoteó, mientras una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla…

-¿England? -preguntó Noruega, observando su inusual comportamiento con una ceja arqueada.

-Nor… -susurró el británico, sin poder evitar identificarse con el nórdico, y maldiciendo ser quién era en aquel momento, y tener la triste tarea que tenía por delante… -Nor… lo lamento mucho… -pudo decir al fin a duras penas.

-Lo… ¿lo lamentas…? -replicó el noruego, sintiendo que se le hacía un vacío en el estómago y que el mundo se le venía encima… -Qué… qué… ¡¿qué te han dicho por ese celular…?! -estalló histérico, en cuanto fue capaz de hilvanar algo coherente...

-Daño… irreversible…

* * *

El sueco, habiendo perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba caminando con el danés a cuestas y sin fuerzas para dar un paso más, miró con desconsuelo el último rayo de sol ponerse en el blanco y desolado horizonte. Entonces, se detuvo junto a lo que quedaba de un árbol, cuyas últimas hojas otoñales parecían haber sido arrebatadas por el repentino y violento temporal y que, en aquella condición, parecía una metáfora irónicamente apropiada de ambos…

Jadeante, con las extremidades congeladas y sin dejar de temblar, acomodó al otro nórdico lo mejor que pudo a su costado…

-Dan… -musitó débilmente, mientras lo empujaba con delicadeza, con la esperanza de oír alguna palabra suya tras de un larguísimo e interminable periodo de silencio sepulcral…

Sin embargo, no hubo más reacción que la que ocasionó la fuerza de gravedad al inclinarle la cabeza a un lado. Ni un quejido. Ni un balbuceo inarticulado. Ni la agridulce expresión nostálgica que traía en un comienzo. Ni siquiera una mueca de dolor. Nada…

De repente, como sumido en el sueño más profundo de todos, con el rostro inerte, los ojos contraídos y la sonrisa desaparecida, Dinamarca no parecía más Dinamarca… Y Suecia sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, al recordar las palabras que su hermano nórdico había pronunciado esa misma tarde…

'Si… para colmo… complicas la situación… con ochenta kilos de peso muerto… sobre tu espalda…'

-Mu…muerto… -balbuceó temblorosamente, del estremecimiento que le producía solo pensar…

Con la poca energía que le quedaba estiró su dedo índice hacia la carótida del danés, y ejerció presión…

-No… no… ¡no…! -gimoteó dolorosamente el sueco, al no sentir ni el más leve golpeteo indicando que la sangre del corazón todavía bombeaba…

Entonces, lo tomó por los hombros y empezó a sacudirle vehemente y casi violentamente de aquí para allá, en un intento desesperado por obtener respuesta alguna…

-¡Dan! ¡Dan! ¡Dan! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA…! ¡DA~N! -vociferó desgarradoramente, de la impotencia que le producía el hecho de que el danés, frío, pálido y con los labios azulados no movía un solo músculo y sencillamente se había dejado caer sobre la helada nieve en cuanto él, ya sin fuerza, le quitó las manos de encima…

-No… no… ¡NO…! ¡Por favor, no! -exclamó Suecia, mientras se cubría la cara de la pura impresión y sentía que la garganta se le secaba, que los labios le temblaban y que las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos… -Cómo… ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO…? ¿CÓMO PUEDES ABANDONARNOS…? ¿QUÉ VOY A DECIRLES A ELLOS…? -le preguntó con exacerbación, sin obtener contestación alguna. -A… a… a tus hermanos… -añadió, completamente devastado. -¡DA~N! -vociferó, una vez más, llenando el lugar con el eco de su grave voz quebrada, y espantando a las escasas criaturas que, sí tal vez, por allí se hallaban…

¡DA~N!

El estoico sueco se quebró como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su historia, de solo pensar que… de solo pensar que…

-P…peso muerto… -balbuceó, casi sin aliento-. Peso… muerto… muerto… muerto… ¡MUERTO…! -balbuceó, una, y otra, y otra vez, como obsesionado con aquella palabra… de solo pensar que... de solo pensar que… -Cuánto… ¡¿Cuánto tiempo…?! -inquirió entre sollozos.- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo te he llevado así… sin saberlo…?! -gimoteó temblorosamente, del estremecimiento que le producía solo pensar que…

Solo pensar que había estado llevando aquel 'peso muerto' por quién sabe cuánto tiempo…

Y sin saberlo…

* * *

-Se… acabó… -murmuraba a duras penas Suecia, al borde del congelamiento, rodeado por la más negra de las penumbras y habiendo perdido absolutamente toda esperanza… -Se acabó… se acabó… se… acabó… -no cesaba de repetir, mientras que, aquella lágrima que acababa de asomar por su ojo derecho… se cristalizó casi de inmediato…

El sueco, sin poder resistir más, sintió que todo a su alrededor se volvió negro…

Entonces cerró los ojos…

Y todo se sumió en el más absoluto de los silencios…

Hasta el viento helado que silbaba junto a su oído… de repente pareció enmudecer…

-Lo… siento…

Aquella débil y fantasmal voz hizo que Suecia abriera los ojos de golpe. Y toda la piel del cuerpo se le erizó, en cuanto giró la cabeza, y vio que Dinamarca movía, a duras penas, los labios…

-D…¿Dan…? ¡Dan…! -exclamó el sueco mientras, haciendo uso de la última descarga de energía que le quedaba, se acercaba al danés y le tomaba por las rígidas y heladas mejillas… -¡Dan! ¡Dan! ¡Dan! -repitió frenéticamente una y otra vez, mientras volvía a estallar en llanto… -¡¿Qué es lo que dices… Dan…?! -inquirió, mientras acercaba exageradamente su rostro al suyo…

Dinamarca, entreabriendo agonizante los ojos, miró directamente a Suecia y le dejó así ver la última y casi extinguida chispa brillándole en el fondo de las pupilas azules…

Entonces, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le dirigió su sonrisa final...

Quien sabe, la más dolorosa de todas…

-Sve… me… cansé… de… luchar…

* * *

*Al invadir Roma, pueblos germanos destruyeron los acueductos y, prácticamente, le 'cortaron la yugular' a la ciudad al desproveerle de un líquido tan vital como la sangre: el agua. Sin agua, Roma cayó en poco tiempo.

* * *

Y mientras tanto…

**Estados Unidos, 26 de junio del 2016…**

-Ladies and Gentlemen! ¡Al fin, después de tantas semanas de competencia, tenemos un ganador, y…!

-¡A un lado, gringo! -empuja el chico de la camiseta roja al país anfitrión y, le quita la copa que sostiene en las manos. -¡Po' pa' qué tanta palabrería! ¡Si al final… YO SOY EL CAMPEÓ~N! -exclama jubiloso, y se oyen vítores y aplausos de todos lados, mientras que cientos de flashes empiezan a brillar…

**Al siguiente día…**

-¡Ja! ¡Estoy que corto las huinchas por que digas quién es el mejor… ¿EH?! ¡DILO! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL MEJOR?! -le saca en cara el chileno, copa en mano, al argentino, literalmente tirado por los suelos y con expresión de desconsuelo absoluto.

-Pe…perdí… por… tercera vez consecutiva… -balbucea el rubio, tras lo cual rompe a llorar.

-Sí, eso, eso, ¡ESO…! ¡Así te quería ver, $&amp;%$! ¡Argentina, 'decíme que se siente', &amp;%$#$! -se burla de él Chile, imitando su manera de hablar tras lo cual estalla en una sonora carcajada.

-¡Chilecito! ¡¿Por qué me odiás tanto…?! ¡¿Pero qué te he hecho sho…?! -gimotea Argentina, sin despegar la cara del piso.

-Pos órale… lo mismo… vengo preguntándome yo… desde hace casi una semana… -interviene un desalentado México, con su sombrero de mariachi y su taco en la mano. -Pos mira que el chileno es cruel… -gimotea, como limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Qué el chileno es qué…? -aparece a su espalda una sombra que, poco a poco, va tomando la forma de Chile, y, al mismo estilo de Rusia, es decir, de película de terror, esboza mirada malévola y sonrisa torcida.

El mexicano, lentamente, gira la cabeza, y, al cruzar la mirada con la del sudamericano, un grito se le ahoga en la garganta.

-¿Po' qué? ¿Acaso has veni'o a pedir cinco goles más?

-¡GYA~H! ¡CHI…LE…! ¡E…E…ES CHILE~! ¡A…AUXILIO…! -chilla el mexicano, corriendo primero en círculos para luego huir despavorido.

-Pero mira que correr así… y solo porque le metí cinco golcitos… -se encoge de hombros el chileno.- El 'cuate' se ha tomao esta broma demasiao en serio…

-¡Vos nunca bromeás! ¡Y sho… sho… fa…fallé… el penal… fallé… FALLÉ EL PENAL…! ¡BUA~H! ¡CANEJO! ¡SOY UN MALDITO PECHO FRÍO…! ¡ME ODIO~! ¡A~HHHHH! -chilla el rubio, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Ya, ya, causa… yo entiendo lo que se siente perder por penales… -interviene de repente Perú, más cabizbajo que nunca. -¡Y todo es tu culpa! -señala entonces al colombiano, parado a un par de metros.

-Oiga, peruanico, ¿es que acaso ya se le corrió el champú? -pregunta Colombia, más desubicado que nunca.

-¡No te hagas el loco! ¡Tú me eliminaste de la copa, &amp;$%#&amp;! -lloriquea el aludido.

-Ya, ya… Perú está que moquea porque le quitaste su copa de bronce a la que tanto está acostumbra'o… ¿Por qué no se la regalas… solo por lástima…? -le pide el chileno al colombiano, en son de burla, haciendo que al peruano le salgan humo por las orejas.

-¡Así que ya te achoraste, solo por ganar la segunda copa de toda tu historia, &amp;%$#%! -estalla en ira.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡El que también tiene dos copas, y no gana la última desde hace cuarenta años! ¡Cua…ren…ta… a…ño~s…! -reitera entonces, con maliciosa lentitud que logra sacar a Perú de sus casillas…

...

-Sea como sea, y aunque está vez me eliminaron primero, yo sigo siendo el 'Rey de Copas'… -interviene Uruguay, apareciendo repentinamente. -¡¿Pero qué les pasá a estos?! -pregunta, alarmado, al ver que el peruano y el chileno, envueltos en una nube de golpes, pasan rodando delante suyo.

-Se están peleando… otra vez… -suspira Colombia.

-¿Y por qué Argentina está besando el suelo?

-Creo que la pregunta está demás… ¿Quiere usted un cafecito, parcerito…? -le ofrece el colombiano al uruguayo, como sacar una jarra con café y una taza de quién sabe dónde.

-¿Por qué de repente me lo ofrecés? –pregunta Uruguay, mientras parpadea varias veces, desubicado.

-Pues… no lo sé… Será la costumbre…

-¡Pues claro que la pregunta estaba demás…! ¡Ché! ¡Qué yo llorando mi derrota y vos, Uruguay, venís a recordarme que, además de perder el partido y la copa, también eché al desagüe la oportunidad de igualarte como máximo campeón! ¡GYAH~! -continúa llorando el argentino, sin despegarse del suelo.

-Que te digo… habremos tenido nuestras diferencias… pero… verlo así es tan… deprimente… -comenta el uruguayo, mirando con lástima a su desolado primo. Colombia le da la razón, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-De todas maneras, parcerito, estoy seguro que lo va a superar… Después de todo, si Brasil se ya sobrepuso a la humillación del mundial…

-Cruel! ¡Você no tenía que hacéirmelo recordair! -lloriquea un chico trigueño, de cabello rizado y ojos claros que ha aparecido de repente.

-Ah… pensándolo bien… quizás no pasé a semis… pero me contento con haberle ganado al carioca… -asegura Perú, que ha dejado de pelear con Chile por un momento.

-Você, Peru! Você é ruim! -lloriquea el brasileño.

-¿Lo escuchastei, Perú? 'Você é ruim!' ¡Tanto que no puedes ganar sin meter gol con la mano! -insiste Chile en fastidiar al peruano, que vuelve a abalanzarse sobre su vecino sureño...

...

-'Una cerveza voy a tomar... una cerveza quiero tomar y así olvidarme... de aquella derrota~ de aquella derrota mortal... Otra cerveza voy a pedir... otra cerveza para brindar y no quedarme... sin esperanzas... sin esperanzas tal vez... Porque vos, Chile… se nota que no me querés… se nota que te gustá verme llorar… entonces ya no hay más que hacer… y yo me dedico a tomar…' -canta entre gimoteos un desolado Argentina, bebida de cebada en mano. -A tomar…

-Ya, a la firme Chile… eres malo… mira que dejarlo en este estado… -le reprocha el peruano al chileno, un rato después de haber terminado su 'acalorada' pelea.

-¡Que no te metas en mis asuntos! ¡Mejor, vete a comer palomas...

-¡Por centésima vez! ¡Qué los peruanos no comemos palomas, $%&amp;$#$!

...

...

**Mientras tanto, en Francia…**

-Ja! ¡¿En serio crees que te tendré compasión solo porque tu bandera se parece a la del gran United Kingdom y porque te ves muy tierno con ese frailecillo en el hombro?! -provoca Inglaterra a Islandia, que, con el balón de fútbol debajo del pie y expresión de concentración absoluta, va ofuscándose a medida que escucha las palabras del inglés, a tal punto que empieza a salirle humo de las orejas y hasta el cabello plateado empieza a tornársele rojizo. -¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS, _PUFFIN BOY_, Y LUEGO…!

¡PUM!

El británico, tirado sobre el césped y con la enorme marca roja que el balón de fútbol le ha dejado en la cara, apenas si puede reaccionar.

-¡GO~L! ¡GO~L ¡GO~L! -exclama el nórdico, con una vehemencia que nadie le ha conocido hasta este momento. Entonces, se voltea hacia el humillado inglés con gesto victorioso. -¡GANÉ! ¡GANÉ! ¡ME VOY A CUARTOS, Y TU A TU CASA! ¡¿ESCUCHAS?! ¿ESCUCHAS?! -vocifera, fuera de sí, dejando a todos los que lo observan de una pieza. El único que reacciona es Gales que, estallando en gritos jubilosos, va a estrecharle la mano al islandés y a revolverle los cabellos. Luego, se voltea hacia su hermano menor y le lanza una mirada maliciosa. -¡Jajaja! ¡JAJAJA~! ¡_YOU LOSE_! ¿_WHO IS THE LOSER NOW_, EH?! -le echa en cara, tras lo cual estalla en una nueva y sonora carcajada.

-¡Danm you! ¡You are my brother! ¡Se supone que deberías condolerte de mí, no celebrar con el enemigo y, para colmo, hacerme escarnio~! -lloriquea Inglaterra.

-¡Me voy a la siguiente fase… y England... a llorar un poco m~ás… lalalala~! -canturrea Gales, ignorando por completo las palabras de su hermano.

-¡I HATE YOU~! -se desgarita el británico, tras lo cual rompe en llanto. El escandinavo, por su parte, sigue celebrando.

-¡Sí! ¡Me voy a cuartos! ¡Me voy a cuartos! Me voy a… ¿cuartos…?

De repente, una sombra azul surge a sus espaldas. Poco a poco, va tomando forma, hasta que se convierte en…

-F…F…¡¿Frakkland?! -exclama, al ver al francés detrás suyo, mientras empieza a temblar repentinamente.

-Oui… mon ami… te vas a cuartos… -le da la razón el rubio, como tomarle por los hombros. Y tú… ¿sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? -pregunta, con su tono de voz insinuante de siempre.

-S…s…¿significa…? -replica el islandés, tragando saliva.

-¡Oui! ¡Eso significa… que ahora te enfrentarás a mí…! Y… entonces… yo tendré la oportunidad de darte mucho… mucho… mu~cho… amour… ¡hon, hon, hon…! –le susurra al oído, mientras empieza a reír melosamente.

El nórdico, a punto de entrar en crisis nerviosa, siente que no puede más…

-N…N…¡NO~R…! -exclama, despavorido.

Tan igual como Francia ha aparecido detrás de Islandia, ahora Noruega aparece detrás del galo…

-Paris… 845… y 885, era común… -le susurra al oído con su voz fantasmal.

-Pa…Pa…¡París! ¡V…v…vikingo! ¡Asedio… vikingo…! ¡G…g…gya~h…! -chilla nada varonilmente el francés al dar cuenta de la presencia del noruego, mientras pequeñas lagrimas se le asoman por los ojos. Entonces, huye despavorido…

...

-¡Bua~h…! ¡El capitano… no tuvo compasión…! -lloriquea Veneciano, sentado junto al arco en posición fetal.

-¡Y todo… es tu culpa…! ¡Fallaste… el penal a propósito… ¿verdad…?! -le recrimina Romano, también hecho una Magdalena, como tomarle del cuello de la camiseta.

-¡Gya~h! ¡Fratello…! ¡Pero si el penal lo fallaste tú~! -se defiende el norteño, como sacudir la cabeza de acá para allá con desesperación.

-¡No me vengas con excusas, $&amp;$%$! ¡Yo sé lo hiciste adrede… Y TODO PARA DEJAR QUE EL MACHO PATATAS GANE! ¡_TI ODIO~_! -vocifera el sureño, tras lo cual rompe a llorar como un bebé.

-¡F…F…Fratello~! -trata de consolarle Veneciano, pero Romano se rehúsa.

-¡No… me toques…! ¡No mereces tocarme…! ¡Pones los lazos… por encima de todo…! ¡NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA DE MÍ…! -continúa el sureño con su rabieta.

-De… ¿ti…?

¡_Sì_! ¡A mí no importó darle una paliza al $%#$% de _Spagna_, $%$#$! -chilla Romano, como señalar al español que, con un chinchón en la cabeza y los ojos al estilo pokemón noqueado, yace inconsciente, a un par de metros. ¡Pero tú fuiste incapaz de ganarle al $&amp;%#&amp; #&amp;$% come patatas de _Germania_…! ¡GYA~H!

-V…V…¡Ve~! ¡F…Fratello…!

…

-Galo pervertido… a la próxima que se atreva a intimidar a mi lillebror, le rompo la cara en dos… -juraba un rabioso noruego, mientras sale del lugar, con su traumatizado hermano a su costado.

-Y… y… ¿y quién dice que… que… que él había logrado intimidarme…? -pregunta el islandés, fingiendo gran molestia.

-Estás temblando…

¡No lo estoy!

-Sí lo estás…

-¡Que no!

-Que sí…

-¡QUE NO~!

...

-Y ahora… falta poco para llegar a la meta… -se da ánimos a sí mismo Alemania, parado al centro de su arco, balón en mano, como mirar al horizonte.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso crees, Kraut! ¡Pues lamento decirte que estás cantando victoria muy temprano! ¡Hoy, antes de que se ponga el sol, me voy a encargar de que quedes hecho puré de patata en _Vélodrome_! ¿Me has oído? -le desafía el francés, apareciendo sigilosamente por detrás de la portería. -Por cierto… _Norvège_ ya no está por aquí, ¿verdad…? -pregunta, como mirar de un lado hacia el otro con temor mal disimulado.

-Ya veremos… -bufa el alemán, con el gesto más firme que posee en el rostro.

-¿Ah sí? -replica Francia, como ponérsele al frente, en ademán desafiante.

-_Ja_! ¡West y yo vamos a hacerte picadillo, torpe Napoleón! ¡Kesesese! -ríe Prusia, apareciendo de la nada.

-¡Métete conmigo, pero… insultar a Napoleón! ¡Eso sí que es insolente! -chilla el francés, absolutamente indignado.

-¡Por cierto, autora! ¿No te parece que estás haciendo este extra ya demasiado largo? ¡Podrías emplear este tiempo para avanzar con la historia principal! -le recrimina el prusiano a la chica, que, parada junto al arco, toma jugo de naranja.

-Al menos te hice aparecer, así que deja de quejarte… Por cierto, ¿cuándo se asoma el arquero? –pregunta ella, mirando de aquí para allá.

-¡¿Así que hiciste este extra con el único y egoísta fin de poder ver a Neue~r?! -pregunta el prusiano, indignado.

-No… cómo crees… ¡Rayos! ¡Ya me tengo que ir! ¡Ya empieza el partido…!

* * *

**Shiro Honda OwO9:** Me alegra que el capítulo te haya entretenido… pos sí… es que Inglaterra, cejudo, tsundere mal cocinero y todo está owowow… jajaja… mejor me calmo… gracias por tu apoyo constante y… pues hasta la próxima!

**Maria Betsabe: **Gracias por tu ánimo y por tu paciencia. Seguiré esforzándome. Muchos saludos!

* * *

Perdón por lo corto del capítulo. En primer lugar… ¡mi laptop se descompuso! Ahora tengo que escribir en la PC de mi hermana y, como se imaginan, no es lo mismo. En segundo lugar, una vez expresé la dificultad que tengo para escribir episodios tristes, y, este no es la excepción. Gracias, en verdad **gracias** por su paciencia. Y no me maten por incluir otra vez el tema del fútbol en el extra, pero, habiendo sido hace poco la Copa América y con la Eurocopa en plena emisión, pues no me pude resistir xD! (Que la derrota de Argentina y la victoria de Chile, la euforia del relator islandés cuando su selección le ganó a Inglaterra, y la derrota de Italia a manos de Alemania por penales... eran temas que no podían despreciarse... Por otro lado… traté de usar expresiones propias de cada país sudamericano, pero… si me equivoqué en algo… sus sugerencias y correcciones serán muy bien recibidas!…)

Please... no me maten por el giro que están dando los acontecimientos, pero...

-¡Eres cruel, peruana comepaloma~s! -chilla el chileno que, pañuelo en mano, aparece súbitamente junto a la autora, llorando a moco tendido.

Ella, empezando a emanar un aura al estilo ruso, saca una libreta y un lapicero...

-Ideas para el próximo fanfic... Que los países latinos hagan una excursión a los Andes... pero, está vez, Chile ocupará el lugar de Dinamarca...

-¡GYA~H! ¡ERES MAQUIAVÉLICA~!

...

Mientras tanto, en Alemania...

-Y al final... el extra resultó más largo que la historia principal... -balbucea Prusia, mientras lee incrédulo el capítulo del Hetafiction desde su laptop..

...

Jajaja...

Volviendo a la realidad...

Felicidades a Chile por ser el campeón! Y, pues que Francia y Portugal den lo mejor el domingo (aunque yo quería que pase Alemania…)

...

Pdta: Los peruanos no comemos palomas. Lo leí hace poco en una página de rol, y me pareció lo más hilarante que he escuchado hasta ahora… ¿Quién se le habrá inventado…? (Se pone meditabunda y empieza a investigar…)


End file.
